


Ringe der Torheit

by Trisha_Kaambl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Drama, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Manga & Anime, Mystery, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sequel, Shingeki no Kyojin: Before the fall | Attack on Titan: Before the Fall, Spin-Off, longfic, soundtrack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 163,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisha_Kaambl/pseuds/Trisha_Kaambl
Summary: Después de la Guerra de Paradis, las nuevas generaciones se ven inmersas en un nuevo conflicto que pone en peligro a la isla y al mundo. Los nueve poderes titanes regresan, al igual que el ciclo de odio. ¿Podrán cambiar el destino? ¿Como acabar con la maldición? ¿Esta vez podrán romper la espiral de locura?Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan/Ataque a los Titanes pertenece a Hajime Isayama. La historia y los personajes OC son de mi autoría.
Kudos: 10





	1. Prológo

****Prólogo** **

Corría el año 854 cuando se dio inicio a la Última Guerra Titán, también llamada Guerra de Paradis, la cual, en un principio fue una guerra entre dos bandos: los eldianos, el pueblo maldito de Ymir y el imperio de Marley. Sin embargo, para desgracia de Marley, también se rebelaron algunos de sus soldados voluntarios, además de que Hizuru apoyo abiertamente al gobierno de Paradis. La guerra fue cruel y bastante destructiva, se cobraron vidas tanto de soldados como de civiles, de eldianos y marleyanos; pero la guerra también fue rápida, pues al tratar de invadir la isla, Marley recibió aquel ataque que tanto había temido desde hace un siglo: "El Retumbar de la Tierra". Miles de titanes colosales salieron de la muralla María, la más grande de Paradis, para aplastar todo a su paso, aun con la mas avanzada tecnología marleyana, le fue imposible al imperio contener el poderío titán. Una tregua entre las sombras, fue el factor para detener el caos, marleyanos honorarios decidieron hacer equipo con los residentes de la isla para parar al causante de tanta destrucción, al Demonio de Paradis.

El Demonio fue vencido, y su plan de sacar a más titanes de las murallas restantes se vino abajo, más sin embargo, la paz no llego pronto. Primero Eldia debía convencer a sus propios aliados de que no eran peligrosos y que la maldición de Ymir había desaparecido por completo; después negociar con un debilitado Marley, que ahora que estaba expuesto a otros enemigos, no le quedaba de otra que estrechar la mano de Eldia y llamarlo "Aliado"; y por último, contener sus propios problemas, pues los remanentes Jaegeristas aún se mostraban al grado de hacer revueltas.

La calma por fin llegó a la isla gracias y con ella cambios al por mayor. El nuevo Estado de Eldia se abría paso a la internacionalización, si bien aceptaba que su ejército renunciaba a la guerra y solo podía actuar por motivos de autodefensa; también se actualizaba y se expandía. Las tres ramas antiguas cambiaron de nombre y de propósito, y fueron reajustadas para los nuevos retos de la isla, bajo la supervisión del Comandante en Jefe. El gobierno también cambio, si bien la monarquía no se abolió, si quedaron atrás los nobles y toda su influencia, pues se dio paso a un Parlamento que de inmediato diseño leyes para el recién creado Estado, además de discutir los temas mundiales que podrían surgir, por lo que también se eligió un Canciller, que diera la cara de Eldia ante el mundo.

La sociedad fue la que mayor cambio tuvo, pues no solo soportó los efectos de la post guerra, sino los cambios políticos, económicos, tecnológicos e ideológicos a los que la isla se embarcaba. Eldia empezó a ser visto como un prometedor nuevo socio para algunas naciones y muchos curiosos empezaron a viajar a esa tierra. Algunos encantados con la isla y sus habitantes, se quedaron a vivir ahí, incluso formaron familias. El encuentro entre varias culturas fue un impacto sorprendente para los de Paradis, que los llevo a ser más abiertos a nuevas ideas y pensamientos. El turismo cobraba fuerza entre los extranjeros, tanto que se empezó a destinar presupuesto a la conservación y reconstrucción de sitios históricos. Mitras la capital, se alzaba majestuosa como sede de la realeza y la elegancia, así como Trost y Shiganshina como distritos heroicos donde aún quedaban vestigios de los titanes, de hecho, este último contaba con el Museo de la Memoria donde se explicaba todo lo que aconteció en la larga lucha titán y de modo simbólico se alzaba un Monumento a los Caídos, de los cuales no había ni un nombre, pero se daba a entender que cientos perdieron la vida. También se crearon nuevas ciudades como Frieda en el puerto principal y Uri en el aeropuerto norte; en el territorio que ocupaba la muralla María se crearon los distritos de Abel en el noreste, Dirk en el sureste, Ulklin en el suroeste y Florián en el noroeste.

El día de en qué por fin se reconoció a Eldia como una nación fue a finales del noviembre del año 862, después de contener, aún a costa de vidas inocentes, la Rebelión de los Muros. En sólo diez años se dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, todo lo que empezó con el titán colosal derrumbando la puerta de la muralla María estaba llegando a su fin con los Tratados de Hizuru y su apertura al mundo. Ese día supo a victoria, pues la larga lucha por fin terminó y con ella una nueva oportunidad de probarle al mundo que no eran demonios; ya no con míticos titanes o con armas, sino con sus propios derechos humanos. Se instituyó como un día solemne y de fiesta, donde todo Paradis recordaba sus sufridas luchas y luego festejaba con pirotecnia, bailes y alcohol, ese día se declaró solemnemente como el Día de la Patria, el día más festivo de la isla.

Tanto así cambio Eldia, que incluso la cruel guerra de empezó en el 845 parecía tan lejana como si de un mito se hubiese tratado, lamentablemente un pueblo que olvida su pasado tan fácilmente y no aprende de sus errores, está condenado a repetir su tragedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente soy nueva en esto del fanfic así que agradezco enormemente el tiempo que se toman para leer mi historia, por otro lado explico algunos puntos de que va esto:
> 
> 1\. Soy de la teoría de las lineas alternas, así que la historia es eso, una historia alterna al manga.
> 
> 2\. Es una secuela, así que los principales serán OC, también saldrán los personajes originales pero en un papel un tanto secundario.
> 
> 3\. Cómo hasta ahorita Isayama, no ha revelado mucho del pasado de Eldia, de Ymir, de Karl Fritz, de otras naciones o incluso de los nombres de todos los distritos de Paradis; aquí si hablaré de eso, aunque claro según mis teorías y apreciaciones del manga.
> 
> 4\. Alto contenido de spoilers para los que no van al corriente con el manga.
> 
> 5\. Lo vuelvo a repetir soy nueva, así que pueden comentar, hacer críticas o aconsejar, con respecto a la historia, gramática, narrativa, personajes o algún otro punto.
> 
> 6\. Por último, me encanta de Shingeki no Kyojin, tanto que me animé a hacer esto, porque puedo y quiero compartirlo, esperando que al menos a algunos les llegue a gustar.


	2. Un triste recordatorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Mitras, 872

-¡Es hora de dormir! -mencionó la joven mientras empujaba al niño por el pasillo

-¡Aún no tengo sueño! -reclamó enérgicamente el pequeño, quién pone resistencia a ir a su habitación

-Mañana tendrás que madrugar, recuerda que debes estar presentable para la ceremonia

-Pero la princesa eres tú

-Bueno sí, pero tú también eres parte de la familia -dice la joven de dorados cabellos dedicándole una sonrisa.- Siempre lo serás

-¿Aunque no sea un príncipe? -dice el niño con melancolía

-Eso es lo de menos, eres mi hermano

-¡¿En serio ?! -exclama con emoción

-¿Me crees capaz de mentirte? -pregunta con fingida molestia

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bien, además recuerda que mañana también puedes ver a tus amigos

-¡Es verdad! ! Iré a dormir ahora!

-Recuerda que mañana lo primero será el aseo personal, después tomaremos un desayuno ...

-¡Hasta mañana Ymir! -las indicaciones quedan inconclusas ya que el niño con quién conversaba había emprendido la carrera como si de ella dependiera de su vida

-¡Eren! -grita frustrada la joven al ver que el pelirrojo se había escapado

* * *

****...** **

El día de la Patria amanece con un cielo despejado y con la alegre vibra de eldianos, quienes ya esperan con ansias ver el desfile, para luego celebrar con sus seres queridos. Las calles están tapizadas con banderas eldianas: la estrella de nueve picos custodiada por dos espadas cruzadas con un fondo azul, como el mar que rodea a la isla Paradis; además de otros adornos sobre la fecha como titanes de papel y banderas de los regimientos del ejército, y es que justamente se celebraban diez años del reconocimiento mundial del Estado de Eldia, obligado a celebrarse en grande, primero con la emotiva ceremonia, luego con el desfile, seguido de la fiesta con feria, juegos, exposiciones y comida, y por último cerrar con pirotecnia.

Los mandos militares lucen sus pulcros uniformes, mientras que se dan los últimos toques a la ceremonia principal; Historia Reiss, la Reina gobernante del Estado de Eldia, camina elegantemente hacia uno de los patios del palacio real donde los niños pertenecen a la granja-orfanato que ella misma administra. Justo antes de llegar fue sorprendida por una persona que de inmediato entabla una conversación con ella.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Ymir?

-Solo quiero ayudarte con los niños

-¿En serio? -cuestiono divertida

-Si, es hora de que vaya involucrándome más en los deberes reales, además esos niños son especiales para ti

-Me alegra mucho que por fin lo entiendas, no viviré para siempre y tú serás la próxima gobernante de Eldia

-¡No digas eso madre! -soltó molesta, pero inmediatamente después surge una pizca de lástima.- Yo no creo llegar a ser tan buena reina como tú

-Yo llegué a pensar lo mismo, pero no tenía otra opción que aceptar la corona -mencionó con evidente melancolía al recordar cómo se había hecho del trono

-Mamá en verdad te admiro -dijo Ymir con toda sinceridad

Eso hizo que la Reina se detuviera impactada por las palabras, generalmente su hija no era tan expresiva y menos mostraba interés por los deberes y protocolos, pero este día hubo algo que la había hecho olvidar su apatía. Conmovida por la princesa, Historia se acercó lentamente mirándola con toda la ternura que una madre puede tener, sabía que no eran tan apegadas como quisiera, ya que sus obligaciones después de la Guerra de Paradis no le permitían gozar de mucho tiempo juntas, pero el poco tiempo para Ymir lo aprovechaba, dándole todo el cariño que ella nunca tuvo de su madre.

-Gracias mi amor -mencionó con una dulce sonrisa.- No temas, serás una buena reina, ya lo verás.- La tomo de la mano para juntas llegar donde sus pequeños invitados los esperaban

-¡La Reina! -infantiles murmullos las recibieron

-¡Buen día mis pequeños! -saludo firme pero amable la Reina, los niños le respondieron el saludo.- Hoy es un gran día para Eldia, así que como sabemos nos dirigiremos a ver el desfile y después irán a la feria a divertirse, necesito que no se separen y no hagan travesuras.

-¡Si Majestad!

-Procederé a pasar lista así que como vayan escuchando su nombre van formando una fila

Los infantes de aproximadamente diez años, esperan ansiosos poder ver a los militares y los carros alegóricos desde una tribuna especial para ellos, aunque algunos están más entretenidos jugando que oyendo a la reina.

-¡Sasha! ¡Connie! -Historia eleva la voz, los niños rápidamente se forman

****"Son tan traviesos"**** piensa la princesa al reconocer al par de niños que siempre estan bromeando

-Marco, Thomas, Mina, Franz, Hannah, Daz ...

Ymir se mantiene seria desde su lugar, sin embargo, es lo suficientemente inteligente para notar como los ojos de su madre brillan al decir esos nombres, se pregunta porque esos niños son especiales. Sabe que fueron dejados huérfanos apenas nacieron por culpa de la Rebelión de los Muros, cuando se aceptó firmar los Tratados de Hizuru, los cuales, la fracción jaegerista que aún quedaba los consideraba humillantes para Eldia, y gracias a su terrorismo, un nuevo baño de sangre se dio dentro de los dos muros restantes. Los bebés fueron llevados hasta el orfanato donde se les procedió a nombrarlos: Erwin, Hans, Levi, Mike, Nanaba, Gelgar, Lynne, Henning, Moblit, Keiji, Nifa, Abel, Aurou, Petra, Gunther, Erd, Marlene, Dita , Lucas, Dirk, Klaus, Moisés, Lauda, Rashad, Dieter, Iván, Ilse, Keith, Sandra, Holger, Lobov, Isabel, Furlan, Sayram, Dot, Hannes, Marlowe, Ian, Mitabi, Darius ... y en especial Eren. Ymir siempre se ha preguntado porque de toda esa generación de niños, solo uno fue escogido por la reina para criarlo como hijo propio, aunque no tenía derecho a la corona, el simple hecho de llevarlo a vivir al palacio con ella, afirmaba un oscuro misterio en su tan perfecta madre.

-... Annie, Berthold y Reiner, son todos

Historia dio nuevas indicaciones, que sacaron de sus pensamientos a Ymir, la princesa obedeció junto con los alegres niños, mientras se preguntaba donde estaba Eren que aún no llegaba.

* * *

****...** **

El pequeño de rojizos cabellos y grandes ojos verdes frunce el ceño, ante la negativa de su madre.

-Hay mucha gente como para que vayas tú solo, además llegaste tarde a la ceremonia

-Solo fueron cinco minutos Majestad -se excuso Eren.- además Ymir puede acompañarme -dice entusiasmado ante su idea

-Lo siento Eren, no puedo hacer eso

-Prometiste que vería a mis amigos

-Estuviste con ellos en el desfile -comenta Ymir

-Me refería a ...

-¡Majestad! ¡El área está despejada! -dice un soldado recién llegado.- Tenemos órdenes de escoltarla hasta el palacio

-De acuerdo, Ymir y Eren vengan conmigo -ordena Historia, cuando de repente cambia su gesto de seriedad a sorpresa.- ¿¡Eren !?

-Se escapó nuevamente -bufa Ymir ya acostumbrada a ese hábito del niño

-Lo mandaré a buscar y luego le daré un buen correctivo -exclama molesta la mayor.- Mientras regresemos al palacio

Eren logro escabullirse de su familia en un pequeño descuido, y ahora estaba en las calles de Mitras, sin embargo, el pequeño osado tuvo que admitir que su tutora tenía razón, porque en el mar de gente fue imposible distinguir a sus amigos, estaba en su concentrada búsqueda cuando topó con un agradable conocido.

-¡Max ayúdame! Solo salí para ver a mis amigos y me perdí

El joven soldado con quién se había topado, lucia su impecable uniforme de las Tropas Fronterizas, mientras que tenía una cara de disgusto

-¡Eren! ¡La reina mandó a buscarte! ¡Es hora de regresar! -recrimino el soldado

-Solo serán unos minutos, no tardaré -rogó poniendo ojos de cachorrito

El joven castaño resopló dándose por vencido, había conocido a Eren desde bebé y le había tomado mucho apreció, tanto que a veces pecaba de consentidor.

-Cinco minutos, si no los encuentras, regresaremos, no quiero causar el enojo de la reina

-¡Gracias Max!

No habían dado ni cinco pasos cuando de pronto un relámpago surca el cielo y la tierra se tambalea por unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso? -cuestiona Eren

-¿Un terremoto aquí? -pregunta confuso el joven Max

Ymir junto a su madre estaban siendo escoltadas por la Gendarmería Real, casi llegaban al palacio, cuando de momento se escuchó un tronido y el cielo se iluminó por un instante, lo que hizo que el carruaje se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestiono la reina

-Al parecer cayó un rayo -contesto su soldado guardián

-¿Un rayo con el cielo despejado? -Historia tuvo un raro presentimiento, pero sobre todo ese fenómeno le hizo recordar algunos hechos que parecían muy lejanos

Mientras la gente se preguntaba qué ocurrió, inmediatamente los cuerpos militares se movieron a averiguar el motivo del raro fenómeno

-Su Majestad es mejor que la llevemos al palacio

Ymir notó el nerviosismo de su madre, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada. El carruaje apenas retomó su paso cuando un ser gigante apareció de la nada en medio de la ciudad, la gente primero se quedó pasmada en sus lugares debido al shock, incluso algunos creyeron que trataba de una atracción bastante realista, pero cuando el gigante de una patada sacó volando un carro cercano, fue cuando el caos se desató.

-¡Eso es ... -trato de hablar Eren a la vez que corría junto a Max y la multitud

-¡Un titán! -dice asombrada la reina desde la ventanilla del carruaje

-¡La reina! -recuerda Eren

-¡Ella está protegida, busquemos un lugar seguro! -dice Max.- No te preocupes la Gendarmería luchará con todo, antes de que esa cosa pueda tocar a la reina

* * *

****...** **

Todos corrían con desesperación, provocando una estampida donde murieron varias personas, otras sucumbieron ante los escombros que cayeron sobre ellos, pues durante su avance al palacio real, el titán destruyó las casas de su alrededor. La Gendarmería Real que había hecho su aparición, dispararon los cañones provocando una humadera que por un momento dejo sin visibilidad a los presentes.

-¡No puede ser! -exclama un soldado con frustración al ver en una pieza al titán

-¡Usemos las lanzas relámpago! -sugiere otro soldado

En corto, los soldados atacan ágilmente a aquel ser gigante, mientras se preguntan de donde salió, si la Guerra de Paradis, extinguió a todos los titanes. El sonido de las explosiones hacen eco y algunos celebran la victoria; sin embargo el gigante no parece inmutarse por unos minutos, el humo se dispersa y deja ver el poco daño de las lanzas. En un parpadeo aplasta a todo el pelotón de soldados que lo habían atacado, sumiendo en un miedo inmovilizante a los demás. Eren ve desde lo lejos ésto, y soltandose de Max, se dirige en dirección contraria a la multitud que corre por su vida.

****"La reina y la princesa están en peligro"** **

Ymir no puede creer lo que está pasando, el día más festivo y alegre de Paradis, está siendo manchado con sangre inocente por culpa de un titán. La gente corre desquiciada y los niños lloran cuando antes todos reían y gritaban de júbilo, los militares no pueden creer que las armas no le hacen ni un rasguño, acobardándose y hasta huyendo, y ella ni siquiera se puede mover, ni siquiera cuando el gigante se dirige a su lugar. Aquel ser de mirada gélida y tan alto como un edificio, camina solemne abriéndose paso entre cadáveres y humo, no era como lo esperaba, lo creía como una criatura deforme y tonta, hambrienta y débil; pero este titán de piel blanca solo le trae un solo pensamiento: muerte.

-¡Ymir! -escucha su nombre, su madre la sacude sacándola por un momento de sus devastadores pensamientos.- ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Vete ahora!

La princesa ve a su madre decidida, aun así, no quiere entender el significado de esas palabras, tiembla de pies a cabeza y permanece en el mismo lugar, hasta que siente vibrar el suelo y una sombra la cubre, el titán ha llegado hasta ellas.

* * *

****...** **

Historia miraba impotente al gigante que apareció de la nada, o eso parecía, pues ella como Reina de las Murallas sabía cual era la causa de su repentina aparición, lo que no comprendía es como había pasado esto, después de que _él_ se llevó la maldición titán en la guerra de Paradis. Se supone que todo había terminado allí, incluyendo su tarea de engrendrar a cuantos niños pudiera, quedándose solo con su adorada Ymir.

Aún con miedo, trato de luchar una vez más, sabía que no era una coincidencia que apareciera en este día y menos a unos pocos metros de ella, también sabía que no podía hacer mucho, salvo tratar de "hablar" con el titan y poner a salvo a su gente. Sacudió a Ymir que estaba pálida, le pidió correr y refugiarse del peligro, pero la joven estaba llena de miedo que no se movía; entonces le tomo del rostro juntando su frente con la de su hija:

-Ymir, por favor, vive, se fuerte, se feliz -suplicó la reina con tono suave

-¿Mamá?

-Recuerdalo Ymir, te amo -abrazó con toda su fuerza a su heredera, deseando nunca más separarse de aquella joven, que si bien fue concebida por conveniencia, la amaba con todo su ser. Ymir comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a su madre, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, por desgracia, eso era tan real que hasta que el suelo sacudió y pronto se oscureció.

Historia soltó a Ymir, llenándose de valor dio la cara a tan horrible ser, tragó saliva al ver que no se trataba de ningún titan conocido en sus épocas de soldado.Sus ojos azules como el hielo y su extraño porte elegante le causaron escalofríos, sentía como si fuera la encarnación de la mismísima muerte.

-¡Soy Historia Reiss! -gritó.- ¡Soy la reina de Eldia, ¿quién osa manchar de sangre esta nación en tan digno día?!

El titán no contestó ni tampoco se movió, solo poso su mirada en la monarca.

-Dime ¿quien eres y que quieres para aparecer de este modo? -cuestiono enfurecida por ser ignorada, aunque tampoco creía que el responsable se aparecía así de la nada, lo más probable es lo que pensara lo mismo que Reiner, Berthold o Annie cuando se infiltraron.

-¡¿Que quieres?! ¡Dilo de una vez! -o tal vez sería como Grisha, pensaba, cuando arrebató el poder del titán fundador de Frieda. De pronto vio un destello en la mirada del titán, sin embargo, no era a ella a quien miraba, sino a su hija que estaba detrás. Su instinto materno fue lo suficientemente rápido para sacar a Ymir del área de peligro, aunque eso significara su fin.

* * *

****...** **

-¡Eren! ¡Espera! -gritaba agitado Max detrás del chiquillo que se acercaba al palacio

Eren apenas y lo escucha, sigue su camino hasta su hogar, no sin antes pasar sobre los estragos hechos por el titán: cuerpos destrozados, escombros, pólvora, sangre; siente ganas de llorar y maldecir al mismo tiempo, nunca se imaginó que de verdad conocería a esas bestias que hacían mucho daño y por lo cual los eldianos se encerraron en los muros, ahora conocía el miedo y la impotencia de sus ancestros. Pero mientras su familia estuviera bien, podría seguir adelante, un poco más y alcanzaría a mujeres.

El titán está cerca, muy cerca, y lo único que puede hacer es observar. En un acto heroico, ve como Historia Reiss empuja con toda su fuerza a su única heredera, dejándola a ella sola al alcance del titán; el gigante extiende su brazo, tomando a la menuda reina, quién parece una muñeca ante su tamaño.

-¡Majestad! -grita Eren mientras lanza una piedra a los pies del titán

-¡No te acerques! -grita Max, quien pese al temor lo sigue

-¡Majestad!

-¡Espera! -grita el joven mientras forcejeaba con el niño

El soldado fronterizo siente la desesperación del chico, pero por más que trate de hacer algo, sabe que será en vano, haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta carga al niño con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el otro, jala a la temblorosa princesa, y se lanza lo más rápido posible lejos de la amenaza titán.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Bajame! ¡La reina!

Historia desde lo alto escuchó al niño llamándola, dejó caer lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza a la vez, había criado a ese pequeño al cual le dio un nombre, junto con Ymir se convirtió en una de las sorpresas mas gratas de su vida. Vio como un soldado ponía a salvo a sus hijos, sonrió amargamente, recordando desde su tierna infancia al lado de la única persona que la quería, Frieda, pasando por su época de soldado, donde solía llevar una máscara de dulzura y sacrificio, la cual nunca pudo engañar a su mejor amiga, sobre la revelación sobre su origen real y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que ella se coronara, así como la noticia de que había un mundo más allá de los muros y se sorprendió al encontrarse con gente de otras culturas. Visualizó una vez más todo lo que llevó a la Guerra de Paradis, a _aquel_ que fue el motivo de la guerra y a esos amigos que llevaría siempre en su corazón.

El titán no escuchó los gritos desesperados del niño, apretando fuertemente a la reina, quién da un grito desgarrador al mismo tiempo que escucha el crujir de sus huesos.

****"Ymir ... Eren ... vivan ... amén ... y luchen"** **

-¡Mamá! -grita eufóricamente Eren, inconsciente ya, de la forma en que se dirige a la reina.-¡Detente!

El monstruo dirige a su presa a sus fauces; mientras Max corre con todas sus fuerzas arrastrando a una princesa apanicada, que lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y murmurar incoherencias, y cargando con un pequeño que no puede apartar la mirada de tan macabro espectáculo, viendo en cámara lenta cómo su madre adoptiva es devorada por un titán.

La sangre carmesí cae en forma de rocío, dando un ambiente salvaje e inolvidable, como si todo el horror de una pesadilla lejana regresara después de un parpadeo, pues en ese momento Eldia recibió un triste recordatorio: a pesar de todo lo realizado, siempre habrá alguien para destruir la paz ilusoria.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Puede que parezca una historia repetitiva y algo lento, pero como dije es una línea alternativa y es el principio, tenga paciencia.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	3. La nueva amenaza

Mitras, 872

Estaba amaneciendo en la capital, aún quedaban estragos del ataque del titán, escombros y basura que dejó la multitud al huir, también se percibía un tenso silencio, nadie quería salir y los gendarmes mantenían vigiladas las calles en busca de cualquier sospechoso. Aún con ese ambiente lúgubre y cansado, los altos mandos se reunieron para debatir el nuevo conflicto que se les presentaba.

El Parlamento estaba lleno y enérgico, los presentes ya habían discutido sobre un nuevo gobierno y los planes de contingencia para la sociedad, esperaban pacientemente a los mandos militares para saber cómo actuar ante la amenaza titán. No tardó mucho en presentarse el Comandante en Jefe, junto con los demás comandantes y subcomandantes.

-Comandante en Jefe Nile Dok, a su servicio -dijo un canoso Nile mientras saludaba con el puño derecho en el corazón al igual que sus acompañantes

-Nile, gracias por venir, sé que están bastante ocupados pero no sabemos que hacer en estos casos -los recibió el más anciano miembro y líder del Parlamento, Hans Martin

-Hemos tomado una serie de acciones en caso de una invasión titán -contestó con serenidad Nile

-Lo ideal sería nombrar a un nuevo monarca -dijo otro miembro.- ¿Cómo se encuentra la princesa?

-Su Alteza Ymir está bastante aturdida, pero está segura, se mantiene vigilancia sobre ella a todas horas -contesto el comandante de la Gendarmería

-Hagamos pronto un servicio fúnebre para la Reina y las demás víctimas, y después coronemos a la princesa -menciono un joven de oscuros cabellos

-¿Que noticias hay de su parte, Tropas Fronterizas? -cuestiono Hans

-No hay ninguna pista o sospechoso, seguimos trabajando en eso. También levantamos un arco de seguridad en el puerto y en el aeropuerto -reportó Anka Rheinberger

-¿Entonces quién es el culpable o de donde provienen estos titanes? -cuestionó una mujer parlamentaria de nombre Wanda Baumeister, haciendo que sus camaradas lancen todo tipo de comentarios a la vez, creando un vocerío inentendible y molesto

-Ya basta -se levantó un hombre canoso, que hasta ahora se mantuvo callado, el elegante Jürgen Dix.- Cuerpo de Investigación -dijo mientras los miraba expectante .- ¿Han podido lograr una pista o mínimo una teoría sobre porque siguen habiendo titanes, si estos están extintos desde hace varios años?

-Creemos que alguna inyección del suero titán pudo haber sido modificada, pero solo es una teoría, necesitamos tiempo para comprobarla

-Pero si tardan mucho, ¿no estaremos en peligro constante como hace más de 20 años? ¿Qué medidas sugiere Comandante Kirstein?

Jean Kirstein, actual comandante de lo que alguna vez fue la Legión de Reconocimiento, miraba sereno a los miembros del Parlamento, aunque la persona que lo estaba cuestionando le era de su desagrado, no lo demostró.

-Haremos lo mismo que hicimos hace tiempo, saldremos a acabar con los titanes y recuperar nuestro territorio -contesto seguro Jean

-Eso se dice fácil, comandante, le recuerdo que sacrificamos mucho

 ** **"Como si tú hubieses sacrificado algo"**** pensó Jean

-Tenemos experiencia y el armamento, nos falta el conocimiento sobre su origen actual, que es la raíz de todo este problema

-¿Así que nuevamente condenaremos a una parte de la población a morir, en lo que encuentran la respuesta en algún sótano? -cuestiono Dix

Esto último, molesto de sobremanera a Jean, quién olvidó por un momento los rangos y evidentemente frunció el ceño, estaba por poner en su lugar al refinado miembro del parlamento, cuando alguien salió en su auxilio.

-No será necesario -dijo una voz suave pero firme.- Con lo que conocemos podemos idear barreras para contener a los titanes y también tenemos armas que en dado caso podríamos modificar. Lo que en realidad más necesitamos son miembros, pero para eso necesitamos que aprueben la convocatoria de reclutamiento.

-De mi parte tienen mi apoyo -comento enérgico el joven moreno.- Cuerpo de Investigación, sucesor de la Legión de Reconocimiento, por favor, ¡sálvanos de los titanes!

-Daremos todo -mencionaron los líderes del Cuerpo de Investigación

-Gracias por tu discurso Ludwig -dijo apático Dix ante el inexperto joven.- Bien, miembros del Parlamento, ¡escuchen! -se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando.- Hasta ahora el ejército no ha sido tan movilizado para evitar que los aliados piensen que hemos roto las cláusulas de los Tratados de Hizuru, pero está emergencia amerita ese riesgo, pues está en juego nuestra recién lograda paz e independencia. Mi propuesta es convocar a nuevos reclutas y movilizar dentro de la isla a los tres regimientos, así como aprobar presupuesto para armas, vehículos e investigación; sobre los Tratados discutiremos con el canciller la política exterior, por lo mientras, daremos un homenaje a las víctimas y coronaremos a la nueva soberana. ¿Quién está de acuerdo?

Hubo un momento de tensión, entre murmullos y miradas, después de unos minutos la primera mano a favor fue levantada. Le siguieron el 80% del parlamento, los demás se pronunciaron en contra o indecisos. Con el parlamento pronunciándose, el ejército después de diez años, dejaba atrás su renuncia a la guerra, al menos en todo el territorio de Paradis.

* * *

...

-Cedieron más rápido de lo que creía -comento Nile, ya afuera del edificio parlamentario

-¿Eso no tendrá alguna consecuencia después? -cuestiono el subcomandante del Cuerpo de Investigación

-Es lo más probable, si no obtenemos resultados pronto, van a retirar el apoyo -dijo la subcomandante de las Tropas Fronterizas

-¿Seguimos con el plan Señor? -preguntó el joven de cabellos grises

-Si -dijo Dok para luego soltar un suspiro.- Como saben, yo no planté cara a los titanes en su momento, a comparación suya. Es por eso, que solo me queda confiar en que ustedes harán bien su trabajo, yo solo sirvo de buzón de quejas de esos cerdos.

-Todos somos un equipo ahora -comento Jean

-Es cierto, no forjen rupturas ante esta tragedia -recomendó el Comandante en Jefe.- Juntos por el bien de Eldia

-¡Si señor! -exclamaron con el puño en el corazón y con el sentimiento de valentía de hace unos años.

La Gendarmería Real, sucesor de la Policía Militar, se encarga del orden de los civiles y la protección de la familia real. A comparación de hace unos años donde solo se concentraban dentro de la muralla Sina, ahora se despliegan por toda la isla, y en cada comunidad mediana había al menos un pequeño grupo; además de que controlan "El Laberinto", la nueva cárcel de alta seguridad. Son el regimiento más numeroso y tienen su mayor asentamiento en Orvud, siendo su actual comandante Boris Feulner.

Las Tropas Fronterizas, sucesoras de las Tropas de Guarnición, también conocidos como los Garrison, ahora tienen la vigilancia y orden de los limítrofes de la isla, para ello cuentan con barcos y zeppelin, donde vigilan tanto el espacio marítimo como aéreo, y por tanto son los encargados de la seguridad en puertos y aeropuertos. Son un regimiento mediano pero muy hábil en el manejo de medios de transporte, su principal asentamiento está en Yalkell y está comandada por Anka Rheinberger y Rico Brzenska como subcomandante.

Por último, el Cuerpo de Investigación, sucesores de la Legión de Reconocimiento, tienen el deber de investigar todo aquello que atente contra Eldia; como los titanes habían desaparecido, se dedicaban a vigilar las relaciones diplomáticas así como recolectar información de otras naciones. Si bien son el regimiento más pequeño, son el más letal, pues están capacitados para varias áreas de combate, su centro principal está en Erhmich, y son liderados por Jean Kirstein como Comandante y Armin Arlert como Subcomandante.

-Gracias por el apoyo Armin -menciono Jean después de un rato de silencio, cuando ya se habían separado de Nile y compañía

-No fue nada, a veces también me gusta callarles la boca a esos perezosos -Arlert generalmente era pacífico, pero de vez en cuando también mostraba su molestia

-Parece que volveremos a los viejos tiempos

-Si, aunque ahora tenemos más herramientas para defendernos. Ya no serán necesarias tantas muertes. -dijo con una mirada melancólica

-Tienes razón. Sin embargo -miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de estar solos -se supone que _él_ se llevó la maldición de Ymir consigo.

-Lo más probable es que hayan modificado el suero para nuevamente activar la forma titán, la verdadera cuestión es ¿Quién lo hizo?

-¿ _Él_ no podría verdad? -preguntó Kirstein abriendo de más los ojos por semejante pensamiento

-Lo dudo, ya han pasado dieciocho años, _él_ está muerto -dijo con determinación

-Como sea, nuestra misión es llegar al fondo de esto y hacer pagar por esto al culpable

-Es verdad, ese es nuestro objetivo ahora -comento Armin, pero al ver la cara seria de Jean, recordó un gran detalle.- Lo siento Jean

-¿Eh?

-Lamento tu pérdida -al escuchar ésto, Jean se sorprendió por un instante, pero dejó escapar su frustración lanzando un bufido

-Estoy algo sensible y casi insulto a un miembro importante del parlamento, nada de que preocuparse

-Pero...

-Suena horrible, pero por ahora preocupémonos por los vivos, mañana le lloraremos a los muertos

-Jean, estoy para lo que necesites -comentó sinceramente Armin antes de separarse

-Gracias por tus palabras amigo -respondió Kirstein colocando su mano en el hombro de Armin.- Estaré bien

Armin se quedó estático en su lugar, mientras veía como su camarada se marchaba con esa aura triste. Jean había sido fuerte muchas veces, pero al igual que él, a veces ocultaban su verdadero dolor, y eso era lo que le pasaba actualmente a Kirstein. Sin embargo, también era consciente de la importancia de esta tragedia, y ellos al ser los líderes tenían que ser los primeros en responder aunque no se sintieran dispuestos.

Armin recordó el instante del ataque de ese titán y como inmediatamente lo relacionó con el colosal que apareció en Shiganshina en el 845; realmente después de la Guerra de Paradis creyó firmemente que nunca volvería a ver titanes, pero se equivocó y gracias a ese error, nuevamente el dolor y el miedo resurgían. Él mismo había visto el fin de la era de los titanes con sus propios ojos, ¿entonces como era posible que volvieran después de dieciocho años sin ninguna novedad sobre ellos?, él había viajado conociendo el mundo y de paso averiguaba sobre el origen de los titanes, pero por más que buscó no encontró ni una pista.

 ****"¿Será que** ** **_**él** _ ** ****tiene que ver con ésto?"** **

_< < El cielo estaba nublado y la tierra se sacudía, el panorama era desolador, pero aún así avanzaba rápidamente, tenía que acercarse lo más pronto posible, debía hablarle y convencerlo de dejar esa idea, después de todo él era el genio de la tropa y aún más importante era su amigo, sabía que en lo más profundo de su corazón aún había humanidad._

_Engancho los cables del EM3D y se impulsó con el gas para llegar lo mas rápido posible a esa estructura cristalina en donde se hallaba._

_-¡Eren! -gritó una vez que llegó a visualizar al responsable de ese desastre_

_El mencionado giro a mirarlo con la cara salpicada de sangre_

_-Es la mejor decisión -dijo secamente_

_-Eren, por favor -rogó con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos cristalinos.- Deja esto, solo ve la destrucción que estas causando, ¿acaso quieres que perezca toda la gente de Paradis? ¿que el mundo nos siga viendo como demonios? ¿con esto piensas que acabaras con el problema? ¿es esta tu idea de salvación? ¡Responde Eren!_

_Armin respiraba abruptamente tras ese ataque de sinceridad, estaba harto de no comprender las ideas de Eren y que de pasó se llevará la confianza de sus camaradas._

_-Lo siento Armin -mencionó mientras tomaba en brazos a una inconsciente Historia.- Ya es tarde_

_-¡No! ¡Eren! -gritó eufórico al ver el contacto de la sangre real con el titán Fundador..._

_..._

_..._

_...Pero no ocurrió nada, más que sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, después Eren se acercó a Armin y depositó con cuidado a Historia en sus brazos_

_-¿Eren? -preguntó desconcertado, pero su amigo no le respondió, se limitó a dar unos pasos atrás y verlo con una mirada triste, la más dolorosa que le había visto._

_Armin sintió un escalofrío al ver como Eren derramaba una lágrima, su instinto le indico una pronta acción desesperada de parte de Jaeger, pero no alcanzó a hacer algo, ni siquiera la ágil Mikasa que había aparecido de pronto logró rasguñarle. En medio de una luz azulada, Eren se cristalizaba después de haber devorado a los portadores restantes de los titanes cambiantes y de haber sacado del muro María a los titanes colosales. Tal como Annie antes de ser capturada, el cristal se expandió y quebró la hoja de la espada de Mikasa, que intentaba evitar a toda costa la cristalización. Cuando quedó un bloque de cristal con Eren dentro, fue el fin de los titanes._

_-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Mikasa quién aún no daba crédito a lo que veía_

_Armin dejo a Historia recostada sobre su capa para ver de cerca el cristal que encerraba a Eren, pero solo llegó a rozarle con sus dedos, cuando el piso debajo del cristal se hundió tragándose al llamado Demonio de Paradis. >>_

Los días y años pasaron, de Eren y de los titanes no se volvió a saber, por lo cual determinaron que pese a todo, Eren se había llevado la maldición titán para siempre. Sin embargo, el aún no entendía porque las murallas Rose y Sina seguían intactas, si los titanes habían desaparecido, entonces por lógica las murallas se derrumbarían, incluso el titán del distrito Stohess solo parecía haberse petrificado mas no desapareció, lo cual se le hacía demasiado raro.

Entre tantos pensamientos, tocó su cabeza inconscientemente y sintió la venda que lo cubría, miró su brazo derecho, también vendado y maldijo lo lento que se había vuelto. Sin más que hacer ahí, decidió ir a tomar un descanso, pues las últimas palabras que escuchó de _él_ , le estaban haciendo eco profundamente.

_< < Hasta luego >>_

* * *

Marley, 872

El bar se encontraba en una zona céntrica de la ciudad, sin embargo, a comparación de otros bares, éste era especial, pues recibía gente estudiada, que si bien, también acababan borrachos con el pasar de los tarros, era como una especie de guarida para discutir cuestiones políticas, filosóficas y hasta religiosas. A pesar de que el militarismo de Marley se había reducido, aún no podían asociarse tan libremente, por eso la gente de cultura se escapaba a este tipo de establecimientos para reunirse, y de paso desestresarse con alcohol.

En una de las mesas cerca de la barra un grupo de seis hombres charlaban amenamente, hasta que llegó otro hombre con semblante sombrío, de inmediato se sentó junto a ellos

-¿Se enteraron de lo que pasó en Paradis? -cuestionó el hombre impaciente

-Si, estaban de fiesta -respondió otro

-¡No me refiero a eso! -exclamó molesto

-Bueno dinos tú qué pasó para que vengas con ese humor -dijo otro hombre mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero hay algo extraño en la isla -vió a sus compañeros extrañados y decidió continuar su relato.- Mi cuñado, es comerciante y tiene negocios en Paradis, está mañana regreso a toda prisa diciendo que las Tropas Fronterizas de Eldia están impidiendo el acceso y salida desde ayer, incluso a los grandes comerciantes. Él logró escapar, pero...

-¿Pero? -otro compañero lo exhortó a continuar

-Dice que hubo un incidente muy grande en la capital, no sabe exactamente qué fue, porque el ya estaba en el puerto cuando eso ocurrió. Lo único que le dijeron es que fue por culpa de un gigante.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron con sorpresa los oyentes

-¿Un gigante? ¿Un titán?

-Shhhh -le cayó el informador.- No lo digas en voz alta

-¡Eso es ridículo! -exclamó otra persona del grupo.- Esos monstruos ya no existen, se fueron al infierno junto con el Demonio de Paradis, gracias a nuestros héroes marleyanos.

-¿Y si no fue así?

-¿Para que sacarlos ahora?

-Puede que Jaeger no esté muerto y quiera seguir con su afán de dominar el mundo

-¿En serio crees eso? -se burló otro hombre

-Marley se ha debilitado, puede que haya esperado este momento

-Esos rompería los Tratados de Hizuru, otras naciones se involucrarían y provocarían una guerra -comentó el mayor del grupo

-¿Y no es ese, un pretexto perfecto para que Gelus se movilice?

Todos los demás hombres se quedaron callados ante tal declaración, y es que le estaban dando razón a su compañero. La Federación de Gelus, una nación nueva, escalaba rápidamente como potencia; hace apenas unos treinta y cinco años solo eran visto como un territorio de pueblos bárbaros, cuya monarquía solo le importaban sus lujos y diversión. La invasión marleyana fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el pueblo de Gelus, mientras ellos peleaban y hacían retroceder al enemigo en sus campos nevados, sus nobles no hacían más que festejar y aumentar impuestos; contra todo pronóstico, después del enfrentamiento contra Marley, el pueblo se volcó contra su propia autoridad, sacándola y tomando un nuevo sistema de gobierno. La Gelus actual, también tenía un sistema militarizado bastante rígido incluso más que el propio Marley, pero gracias a eso se hacían más poderosos y por tanto peligrosos, más si se toma en cuenta que daba indicios de fraternidad con naciones enemigas de Marley, como el Reino de Bhara-Dochi y los territorios rebeldes de Gran Iprafe y de la Alianza de Medio Oriente.

-Calma -mencionó el más joven.- Primero verifiquemos que eso sea verdad, si algo malo sucedió en Paradis pronto lo sabremos

-Si

En la barra un hombre de unos cuarenta años, tomaba su cerveza mientras escuchaba disimuladamente la plática de la mesa cercana. Él solo fue a tomar un trago y acabo escuchando una noticia impactante, sabía que Marley aún dudaba de Eldia y si esto era cierto no dudarían en declarar la guerra, pero también era cierto que eso podía poner en alerta a las naciones enemigas, en especial a Gelus. Además de que lo político no era lo único peligroso, si los titanes regresaban, con ellos regresarían el odio, la crueldad y la apatía, lo había visto cuando vivía en Liberio, no cabía duda que el hombre era el mayor monstruo.

Dejó el bar, no sin antes dejar su propina, el clima era frío, por lo que se acomodó su bufanda y ajustó su abrigo, vio el cielo despejado y empezó a caminar.

-Parece que habrá mal tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gelus, Bhara-Dochi y Gran Iprafe son naciones que creé apara la historia.  
> Los << >> significan un flashback


	4. Promesa

Mitras, 872

Habían pasado cinco días desde la aparición del gigante en Mitras y el ambiente seguía tenso y confuso, aún no se daba con alguna pista sobre el o los causantes de las desgracias del día de la Patria, pero tampoco llegó la invasión titán que tanto temían, más bien parecía una especie de atentado contra la monarquía o contra Eldia mejor dicho, pues después de que la noticia se expandió, las naciones aliadas se pusieron a la defensiva, empezando con Marley; solo Hizuru seguía manteniendo sus relaciones normales con Eldia, si a eso se le suma que nuevamente los extremistas llegaron a provocar uno que otro disturbio que no paso a mayores, la ideología del renacimiento del imperio eldiano seguía viva, solo que ahora seguían a un tal Lummer.

Los servicios fúnebres se estaban llevando a cabo en el palacio real, los féretros de las personas muertas aquel trágico día se llenaban de flores y lágrimas de sus seres queridos. Solo uno de los cajones se mantenía distante y siendo custodiado por los gallardos gendarmes, a su lado una joven vestida de negro y mirada vacía hacia guardia junto con un pequeño de rojizos cabellos. La princesa Ymir no lloraba pero parecía pérdida, pues sabía que aquel féretro estaba vacío, ella había visto con sus propios ojos como su madre era devorada por un titán. Eren en cambio mostraba molestia e incomodidad, él también sabía que no había cuerpo al cual guardarle respeto en ese ataúd, el prefería que dieran con el paradero de ese titán o lo que fuera, porque después de cometer el atentado, de su gigante cuerpo expulsó una especie de vapor y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eren también contemplaba a las demás personas que lloraban a sus familiares, deseaba profundamente que sus amigos y su familia no fueran algunas de las decenas de víctimas, pues desde que Max Carstedt lo puso a salvo junto a la princesa, ellos quedaron resguardados sin alguna interacción exterior fuera de la milicia y políticos cercanos; tampoco deseaba escaparse como en otras ocasiones, Ymir se veía desconsolada como para dejarla sola, la reina siempre le pidió que ambos se cuidaran, y como última voluntad con aquella que fue como una madre, protegería y estaría para Ymir pasará lo que pasará.

Ya atardecía cuando la mayoría de los deudos se habían retirado resignándose a regresar a casa sin alguno de sus familiares. Uno de ellos era Jean Kirstein, quién dejaba un precioso ramo de rosas blancas al pie de una tumba.

-Lamento no haber pasado más tiempo contigo, lo siento mucho -decía con voz suave y melancólica.- Solo puedo prometerte que haré mi mejor trabajo para dar con el asesino -apretó los puños y cerró los ojos un momento para controlar su ira.- Y también... bueno seré una mejor persona, hasta que estés orgullosa y nos volvamos a encontrar.

Dio un suave beso a las rosas y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, cuando se cruzó con una mujer de cabellos rubios, a quien inmediatamente reconoció.

-¿Cómo sigue? -preguntó directo

-No hay un buen pronóstico -contestó la mujer rubia bastante cansada y triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jean

-¿Has estado de turno todo el día verdad?

-Así es, no quiero dejarla sola

-Bien, descansa, yo me haré cargo

-¡Pero señor! usted también necesita descansar

Jean no tenía tiempo ni ganas de discutir, aunque fuera un gesto amable de su parte.

-Es una orden -mencionó seco

-¡Si señor! -la soldado no tuvo más remedio que obedecer

Así se encaminó al Hospital de Mitras donde se hallaban varios heridos del ataque, ahí se encontraba una persona especial la cual por fortuna salió viva, pero muy herida. Debía de ir a cuidarla, aunque él tampoco estaba en la mejores condiciones, suficiente estrés y además casi no había dormido, se sentía tan cansado que hasta llegó a imaginarse a cierto amigo del pasado ahí en los jardines del palacio, se talló fuerte los ojos para hacer desaparecer esa imagen y siguió su camino.

-Vaya suerte la mía

* * *

...

_< < _ _Flores silvestres meciéndose en el viento son manchadas de escarlata_

_Unas grandes fauces abriéndose y cerrándose salpicando sangre_

_Una persona siendo levantada del suelo_

_Un molino de viento de pronto rodeado por varios seres gigantes_

_Un ser humanoide entre árboles_

_Una gran sonrisa macabra_

_Una mujer siendo levantada de los escombros_ _ >>_

-¡¿Eh?! -soltó con angustia al despertar haciendo que el gato blanco a su lado huya

-¿Una pesadilla? -escuchó una voz femenina

-¿Ymir que haces aquí? -cuestionó el niño

-Vine a contarte una historia, y también me quedé dormida -mencionó la princesa mientras se acomodaba su cabello

Eren veía a la princesa bastante melancólica, no era para menos había perdido a su madre, pero el dolor de la joven era tan profundo que casi lo podía sentir.

-¿Ymir?

-Dime

-¿Qué harás cuando seas reina?

-¿Que? -preguntó confundida

Su mente le trajo un oscuro recuerdo de cuando la reina decidió criar a un bebé huérfano cuando ella tenía ocho años. En ese momento la detestó, porque sabía que ella fue criada por una nana de nombre Nora, a la cual le tenía un infinito aprecio y con la cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo; sin embargo, llevaba al hijo de un desconocido a vivir con ellas, captó la mirada dulce que la reina le dedicaba al bebé y se sintió celosa. Ella era su propia hija, le molestaba de sobremanera la actitud de su madre, ademas de los chismes que corrían dando a entender que la reina necesitaba un heredero varón y que ella sería desplazada del trono. Era aun muy pequeña para entender aquello, pero sus berrinches y desplantes llegaban a ser realmente molestos, y es que, en su inmadurez creía que mientras mas demostraba lo incomoda que estaba con el niño, lo regresarían al orfanato.

Cierto día, Historia molesta de las rabietas de la princesa decidió confrontarla, y se dio cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba su hija era un poco de tiempo de calidad, de afecto y comprensión, se asustó al pensar que estaba actuando como Alma Lenz, desde ahí, decidió demostrar todo su afecto a su hija y darle un espacio entre su apretada agenda real. También cuidaría del pequeño Eren y forjaría una familia, una no tan convencional pero de lazos fuertes y fraternos.

-Olvídalo -la miró determinado con sus grandes ojos verdes.- Lo que sea que hagas, yo estaré a tu lado

Ymir vio a aquel niño, que a pesar de ser tan travieso, era bastante maduro y cariñoso cuando se lo proponía, sin soportar la ternura que le causaba, lo abrazó. Se sintió realmente miserable, al recordar que de niña incluso planeo llevarlo a las caballerizas para que los caballos se lo comieran, y es que estaba realmente desesperada de perder su puesto de heredera, ese que ahora por primera vez le daba miedo asumir, ese que por primera vez tenía nervios de llevar la corona y que por primera vez se cuestionaba si Eren no hubiese sido una mejor opción.

-Gracias Eren

La heredera realmente estaba agradecida con por tener a Eren con ella, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un soporte, la muerte de su madre la devastó. Pero Eren, tan inocente y noble seguía a su lado y no planeaba abandonarla, una mezcla de sentimientos le llegó de pronto y viéndose libre de guardias, lloró por fin, aferrada al niño, quien solo se limito a abrazarla y darle ese afecto fraterno que ahora solo se limitaba a ellos dos.

Llegó el día de la coronación y el palacio rebozaba de gente que quería conocer a la nueva soberana, dentro de Eldia la esperanza crecía, una nueva era se iniciaba a la par de un nuevo monarca y es que fuera casualidad o simple coincidencia, la princesa tenía el nombre de su ancestro y fundadora de los titanes, Ymir Fritz. Además del momento en el que estaban, con una amenaza titán cerca y con la sospecha de las demás naciones, sacaba a flote el nacionalismo de la isla, y ponían en ella la salvación. Incluso los radicales hicieron un pacto de no agresión, siempre y cuando Eldia no recibiera ayuda extranjera, ademas la aclamaban devotamente como Ymir II. La joven de solo dieciocho años, se coronó en medio del júbilo de sus compatriotas y muy pocos aliados externos, entre ellos, los más importantes fueron los Azumabito, encabezados por Kiyomi. La nueva reina prometió defender a Eldia de cualquier enemigo o amenaza, tomó juramento a el Ejercito y al Parlamento, y para sorpresa de todos, proclamó a Eren como su sucesor, en caso de que ella no llegase a tener vástagos que le pudieran suceder.

* * *

...

Distrito Dirk, 872

El tiempo pasó y se cumplieron dos semanas desde el ascenso de Ymir, cuando la rutina de las Tropas Fronterizas se vio interrumpida por el avance en las playas de unos seres gigantes, parecidos al causante de la Tragedia de Mitras -como se llamó al suceso donde perdió la vida la reina Historia-. El lado sureste de Paradis perteneciente al distrito de Dirk, fue el campo de batalla que inmediatamente fue ocupado por las Tropas Fronterizas, mientras la Gendarmería evacuaba a los pobladores, el sonido de la diana marcó el inicio del combate.

Un novato con el uniforme de las rosas y el timón, miraba completamente asustado como sus compañeros eran devorados por esos seres, las bajas se hacían cada vez más grandes y el terreno poco a poco se iba cediendo. Lo que en un principio fue una carga confiada, se fue debilitando lentamente debido a dos grandes razones: la ignorancia y el miedo. La ignorancia jugó una parte mala a las Tropas Fronterizas, pues esos seres no eran como los titanes de hace tiempo, su punto débil no era la parte de la nuca, dando como resultado que la mayoría se llenará de miedo, al no saber qué parte atacar. Ya pasaba medio día y todo parecía indicar una gran derrota junto a un campo lleno de cadáveres, pero en el peor momento los refuerzos llegaron.

El Cuerpo de Investigación como tal, entraba por primera en combate contra los titanes, con sus equipos de maniobras y armas, se lanzaban a ese enjambre de gigantes que ya había hecho estragos.

-¡Recuerden el plan! -Clamó el comandante Kirstein.- Lo principal es hacerlos retroceder al mar.

-¡Sí señor! -respondieron los soldados

-¡Vamos!

Mientras Jean lideraba a los demás, Armin llegó hasta el mando de las Tropas Fronterizas, la Subcomandante Brzenska.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-¿En serio pregunta eso cuando puede verlo desde aquí? -preguntó con sarcasmo la mujer desde la torreón

-Me refiero a si han tenido un avance o alguna pista -suavizo la charla

-Todo lo contrario, esos monstruos no son como los anteriores, no mueren cortándoles la nuca

-¿Que? -se sorprendió ante la revelación, la nuca era la parte débil de los titanes, incluso de los cambiantes

-Son invencibles, nos aniquilaran -sentenció la de cabellos plateados

-Debe haber un punto débil, además de la nuca ¿Que otras partes han dañado?

-Todas, pero se regeneran, bastante lento pero lo hacen

-¿Algún otro detalle? -cuestionó Armin tratando de encontrarle solución a este conflicto

-Son aterradores -interrumpió el joven que se había salvado de milagro.- Ni siquiera se a donde miran

Armin le pidió al joven que le contará la descripción de los titanes, al escucharlo su semblante se volvió serio y hasta perdió un poco el color. ¿Que clase de titanes eran?, no se parecían a los titanes que él vio. Su color de piel era blanquecina con tonalidades verdes y grises, sus ojos eran blancos debido a la ausencia de pupilas, su piel era mas resistente logrando que solo se les hiciera daño grave con las lanzas relámpago, su regeneración era bastante lenta en comparación a los titanes convertidos por el suero, al dañarlos no derramaban sangre sino un líquido más viscoso y negro, su comportamiento era más lento y soso, pero cuando olían a un humano cercano se volvían más salvajes, además de la principal diferencia, ellos no morían con el corte en la nuca.

****"¿Son realmente titanes? ¿De verdad son inmortales? ¿Cómo acabaremos con ellos en este caso?"** **

* * *

...

Jean sudaba por el intenso calor y por el arduo movimiento que hacía, aún no sabía como darle la vuelta a la situación. Estaba seguro que en temas de inteligencia e investigación Armin era el más capacitado, él era mas estratégico pues sabía contemplar el panorama completo y reconocía las capacidades de sus soldados, por eso es un buen líder y sus subordinados lo admiran. Pero incluso con esas cualidades, como Comandante nunca se había enfrentado a un problema de tal calibre, tomo el puesto cuando el Ejercito ya había renunciado a la guerra, así que las misiones ya sin titanes y sin soldados voluntarios extranjeros fue más fácil.

-¡No retrocedan! -gritó con seguridad, pero para sus adentros los nervios lo incomodaban, las imágenes de su primera vez combatiendo titanes en Trost se presentaban en su mente, acordándose del terror y la desesperanza que sintió aquel día, esos mismos sentimientos que ahora lo llenaban, solo que esta vez estaba a cargo de todo una tropa dispuesta a seguir sus ordenes. Parpadeo ante la grotesca imagen de un titán devorando a un joven novato, el modo en que le fue arrebatada la vida fue de la misma forma que aquel amigo que siempre lo apoyo cuando eran unos reclutas y que le dio un giro a su vida.

****"Marco"** **

No lo dudo más, el sentimiento de desesperanza fue reemplazado por ira, lucharía, pero ya no con la impulsividad del ayer, ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era minimizar las bajas. Llamó a sus hombres y ordenó una nueva formación de ataque con el cual se detendrían un poco los sacrificios, al menos en lo que Armin lograba formular algún plan.

* * *

...

Armin seguía en la improvisada fortaleza mientras miraba el fatídico avance titán, aún no hallaba lógica para enfrentarse a esos seres. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por una situación semejante y para ser honesto, se había bloqueado; aunque era el subcomandante, esta vez llevaba el peso de perder a tantos jóvenes y quería encontrar una pista para evitar más sacrificios. Miraba el mapa una y otra vez, casi rogándole a Ymir un milagro, alguna señal de esperanza.

-¡¿Aún nada Arlert?! -llamo Rico bruscamente

-No se me ocurre algo

-Si seguimos de esa manera, nos acaban en un chasquido

-No digas eso -dijo nervioso

-Pero eso parece, solo queda recluirnos en los muros hasta que encontremos una forma de eliminarlos

-Es bastante gente para solo dos muros, no podemos hacer otra ofensiva general

-Entonces solo tenemos de dos: combatirlos hasta que desfallezcamos o encerrarnos como pájaros en una jaula hasta que el gato se digne a devorarnos

****"Eso es"**** Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Arlert.

-Tiene alguna sugerencia además de esa, algo sobre ¿como erradicar a los titanes? -preguntó ingeniosamente

-¿Un modo de derrotar a los titanes? Por supuesto que no conozco ninguno -contestó algo contrariada Rico

-Yo tampoco tengo uno, pero si un modo para contenerlos sin tener que resguardarnos en las dos murallas

-¿En serio? -se sorprendió Brzenska

-Esta vez serán ellos los enjaulados -dijo con determinación, para después de hablar su plan con la subcomandante

-¿Eso funcionará? -preguntó Rico al escuchar su idea

-Al menos ganaremos tiempo para averiguar algo que nos ayude a erradicarlos

-De acuerdo -contestó Brzenska resignada, sabía que tarde o temprano seguirían su avance, pero ella tampoco tenía un plan para eliminarlos.

Armin llamó a un soldado y le dio instrucciones para llevarlas con el Comandante Kirstein, él cual al recibir el mensaje, comprendió que en efecto no se podía hacer mas por ahora, y dio la orden de retirada. Los soldados se sorprendieron, pero tampoco querían acabar siendo comida de titán, así que marcharon a toda velocidad hacia las colinas que rodean el distrito Dirk, mientras los sosos titanes les daban persecución. Al llegar a esta barrera natural, las Tropas Fronterizas ya habían colocado redes con arpones en todo el perímetro de fácil acceso, los titanes quedaron atrapados ahí, seguían vivos y no se veían indicios de alguna anormalidad.

Mientras regresaban a las murallas, los lideres del Cuerpo de Investigación se arriesgaban a esperar a tener una oportunidad más clara para averiguar sobre los titanes y deshacerse de una vez por todas de ellos.

* * *

...

Mitras, 872

Caía el ocaso en Mitras, la joven reina se encontraba en el balcón mirando los jardines en espera de noticias del ejército, cuando cayó en cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa Eren?

-Me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted

-Dejate de formalidades, somos familia -gruñó Ymir

-Esta bien, verás tengo un deseo y esperó que lo entiendas

-¿De que se trata?

-Entrare al ejército -soltó con seguridad

-¿Que? -cuestionó confundida, esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello

-Seré soldado para pelear contra los titanes y protegerte

-¿Bromeas?

-No -dijo con seguridad

-Pero entonces ¿Porqué? -preguntaba estupefacta.- Eres el próximo en la sucesión, no puedes ponerte en riesgo

-¿De que sirve que sea Rey si no puedo proteger al pueblo?

Ymir abrió los ojos de sorpresa, tanto ella como Eren recibieron la mejor educación por su estatus, pero no creía que Eren resultará tan inteligente. En efecto, como soberana, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar del pueblo, su madre siempre se lo dijo; es más, ahora que era la reina, la gente veía en ella una esperanza, de acabar con los titanes y recuperar su dignidad cómo nación. Pero ¿realmente era ella quien salvaría a su patria?, si ni siquiera entendía la decisión de su pequeño hermano.

-De acuerdo, tienes mi aprobación

Eren agradeció con una sonrisa y realizó el saludo militar

-Lo haré, y eliminaré a esos titanes o lo que sea el responsable, se lo prometo, Majestad

La reina también sonrió, aunque por dentro se estaba rompiendo, no quería que Eren fuera a la muerte segura, pero debía respetar su decisión, aún era joven y esperaba que cambiara su parecer. Más sin embargo, debía darle ánimos como su madre se los dio a ella, cada uno tenía un destino distinto. Haciendo el mismo saludo militar y con los ojos cristalinos, respondió:

-Y yo prometo ser una reina digna, y proteger al pueblo. Lucharé por Eldia hasta la muerte.

Los últimos rayos solares desaparecían, sellando la promesa de dos personas diferentes unidas por cariño fraterno inmenso, el cual de ahora en adelante sería su mas grande motivación.

O la causa de su perdición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La ofensiva general de la que habla Armin, es aquella misión donde enviaron a una parte de la población para recuperar la muralla María y que en realidad fue para evitar la escasez de comida entre otras cosas. Entre los que iban estaba el abuelo de Armin.
> 
> *La idea de Ymir de que los caballos se comieran a Eren, la saque de la película de Rugrats de hace unos ayeres XD.


	5. El Cuerpo de Investigación

Erhmich, 872

Armin analizaba una y otra vez los reportes sobre el titán que había aparecido en Mitras, pero nada se comparaba a ningún titán conocido, se sabía de memoria las características de los nueve titanes cambiantes y ninguna coincidía con él. Estaba seguro que se trataba de un cambiante, poseía inteligencia pues su meta fue llegar a la reina y de paso crear terror, ademas había desaparecido con el humo emanado, lo cual indicaba que el titán estaba entre ellos, pues al ser realmente una persona, éste tuvo que haberse ocultado entre la muchedumbre.

Él mismo, fue al ataque cuando la reina había sido devorada, usando las lanzas relámpago, se acercó rápido y sigilosamente, acertando las lanzas en su nuca, pero para su desgracia el gigante se dio cuenta y expulsó una ventisca helada, que sacó volando a Armin y a otros soldados, incluyendo las lanzas relámpago activadas, Armin no pudo maniobrar a tiempo y las lanzas les estallaron cerca, no lo demasiado para matarlo, pero si para dejarle secuelas. Desde ahora, una cicatriz de quemadura adornaba su ojo izquierdo y su mano derecha.

-Subcomandante Arlet, traigo los restos de los equipos que se usaron para atacar al titán -pronunció una soldado pelirroja sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Gracias Elisa -le sonrió a la pelirroja que le estaba ayudando -¿De verdad hizo esto? -se preguntó el rubio al ver el daño a los EM3D

-Parece como si los hubiera ultracongelado, dejándolos inservibles

-Ya veo -mencionó Arlert cuando intentó operar uno de los ganchos que se rompieron al contacto -Antes de irte ¿puedes prepararme una taza de café?- desde que descubrió el café, se había vuelto su bebida favorita, y en momentos como éste lo necesitaba

-Señor, debería descansar un poco -dijo la joven al ver a su superior ahora con cicatrices.- Y si usted no descansa, tampoco lo haré yo

-No es buen momento para descansar -suspiró

-Lo sé, pero usted es el único que puede obtener alguna pista relevante sobre los titanes -dijo Elisa para sorpresa de Armin

-¿De verdad crees eso? -cuestionó intrigado

-Por supuesto, solo el Cuerpo de Investigación tiene esa facultad, en especial usted

-Dime Elisa ¿porque te uniste al Cuerpo de Investigación, si cuando saliste de la academia aún estábamos en paz? -preguntó intrigado

-Esa era una paz momentánea, tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo para ponerle fin -Armin sonrió, le agrado que la chica fuera bastante perspicaz.

-Entonces tenias el presentimiento de que ibas a ser de provecho en el Cuerpo de Investigación ¿verdad?

-Honestamente sí -dijo determinada la mujer -siempre he querido ayudar

-Bueno, ya eres de ayuda para mí y me alegra saber que hay soldados valientes y con mente aguda como tú

-Gracias subcomandante -recibió el halago con un ligero sonrojo

-Bien sigamos trabajando, no podemos esperar a que los titanes nos devoren -dijo lo último con sarcasmo

-A la orden

* * *

...

Mitras,872

En una de las antiguas, pero elegantes habitaciones de la casa, un par de hombres conversan amenamente mientras sostienen una reñida partida de ajedrez

-¿Entonces crees que Martin renuncie a la jefatura del Parlamento? -habló un hombre rubio de ojos verdes

-Si, pero en un par de años -respondió el otro hombre.- Ya a su edad le es difícil llevar las riendas

-¿Y entonces casualmente te ceden la Jefatura?

-Primero tengo que ganarme a la mayoría del Parlamento

-¿Y como harás eso? -sonrie mordazmente mientras saca una pieza blanca del tablero.- ¿Si tu eficaz idea del contraataque titán no funcionó?

-No es algo que pueda verse a corto plazo

-¿Entonces cual es tu brillante idea? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo verdad?

-Eres bastante perspicaz Herman -dice Jürgen, el hombre que está de visita.- Por eso prefiero tenerte de aliado

-Eres muy sabio Dix, ahora entiendo porque no te he ganado la partida -miró fijamente a su interlocutor.- Vayamos al grano

-Como sabes tengo una fuerte competencia con Wanda Baumeister, y necesito apoyo si quiero hacerme del Parlamento

-¿En serio esa mujer te esta dando problemas? -comenta Herman con extrañeza.- Es bastante liberal para liderar al Parlamento

-Por eso mismo, los nuevos miembros empiezan a ver una oportunidad de cambiar al sistema y ya sabes ser mas "amables"

-Creo comprender -gruño al ver una de sus piezas ser removida.- Necesitas que parte del ejercito te respalde, en especial la rama que es mayoría.

-Así es, se que parte de la Gendarmería esta de tu lado, aún cuando Feulner es el Comandante

-Es porque mi familia aún conserva algunos privilegios de la nobleza -sonrió el hombre rubio

-La familia Inocencio sigue levantando admiración -dice Jürgen con otro movimiento en el tablero.- Aunque ahora sea una familia pequeña, el cabeza de familia es de cuidado

Herman Inocencio, el anfitrión de Dix, es parte del Comité Interno Marcial, quienes ayudan al Comandante en Jefe a llevar las riendas de los tres regimientos, él en especial conoce a la Gendarmería Real, pues fue quien la ayudó a nacer después de una serie de transformaciones en la entonces Policía Militar. De cuna noble, se enlistó en la Policía Militar, y gracias a su familia y a varios contactos fue promovido a altos cargos, aunque extrañamente se rehusó a tener el puesto de Comandante y mucho menos el de Comandante en Jefe.

-Me halagas -dice Herman quitando al Rey blanco.- Te ayudaré, aunque debes saber que yo también deseo algo

-No vine con las manos vacías -dice con total seguridad Dix

-¿Acaso trajiste un presente? -pregunta al no ver algún objeto junto a Jürgen.- ¿Es una sorpresa? -dice con una sonrisa pícara

-No es lo que piensas -corrige Dix al ver los gestos de su interlocutor.- Es algo más interesante

-¡¿Qué?! -cuestiona con verdadera sorpresa

-Puede pasar -dice Dix mientras abre la puerta con sigilo

Una persona cubierta con una larga y oscura capa entra a la habitación, Herman por un momento duda de Jürgen, llevándose una mano a su cintura para tomar su arma, pero este le hace señas de que se calme.

-Ya puede mostrarse, no hay peligro -Inocencio puede ver que la persona encapuchada esta nerviosa por el temblor de sus manos, pero cuando la capucha por fin cae, él abre la boca de incredulidad.

-Su Maje... -calla de pronto al ver la seña de Dix de que baje la voz

-Su Majestad habló conmigo y tiene una forma de pensar parecida -comentó Dix, ante el silencio de Ymir.- Creo que puede ser una potencial aliada

-¿Están jugando?

-No -mira a su anfitrión con determinación.- Ella misma pidió venir a hablar contigo

-Pero... -antes de que puedan salir mas palabras de su boca, una voz femenina lo interrumpe

-Herman Inocencio necesito tu ayuda -dice tímida la soberana de Eldia

El rubio aún no sale de su sorpresa al ver a la joven reina en su casa pidiéndole ayuda por medio de Jürgen Dix, le lanza una mirada de incredulidad a la que Ymir parece comprender.

-Lo recompensaré -sentencia la reina con seguridad

****"Jaque mate"** **

* * *

...

Distrito Dirk, 872

El día comenzaba con una nueva misión para el Cuerpo de Investigación con ayuda de las Tropas Fronterizas, nuevamente debían detener el avance titán hacia Shiganshina o pueblos cercanos. Los soldados avanzan hacia la manada de titanes con quienes de inmediato comienza la batalla.

¡Muere! -gritó un soldado con el emblema de la espada y las alas de la libertad

El titán había despedazado a un camarada y eso lo hizo ponerse furioso, dio varios cortes pero ninguno eliminó al titán.

-¡¿Cómo demonios se eliminan estás cosas?! -miraba sus cuchillas desgastadas y a su única lanza relámpago

-Matthew, mantén la calma -mencionó una chica pelirroja.- El objetivo es llevarlos al mar

-¡Y entonces volverán! ¡Los eliminaremos de aquí de una vez por todas! -bramó mientras se impulsaba para seguir atacando

-¡Matt!

-Déjalo ir, es bastante terco -mencionó una voz masculina a espaldas de la chica

-Pero debemos mantener pocas bajas

-Lo sé, pero tiene razón en algo, si no nos arriesgamos a conocer una debilidad, regresarán hasta aniquilarnos

-Es cierto

-¡Hay que seguirlo!, ¡no dejemos que ese cabeza hueca muera, puede servirnos de carnada! -ordeno el joven moreno

-De acuerdo -asintió no muy convencida la chica

Aún en tiempos crueles, la amistad surge, al menos en estos tres jóvenes soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación, están seguros de combatir y seguir avanzando, siempre y cuando sus amigos estén a su lado.

* * *

...

-¡Max! ¡Cuidado! -grito su camarada, él inmediatamente dio un salto hacia la dirección opuesta del titán. Estaba cansado, parecía una lucha sin final, se estaban agotando las armas y lo más doloroso, los compañeros; si estos titanes habían aterrorizado la isla hace unos ayeres, ahora compadecía a sus antepasados y admiraba a los valientes soldados que se habían batido con ellos. Cambio sus desgastadas cuchillas y se preparó para atacar a otro titán, mientras él estuviese vivo pelearía hasta el final.

-¿?

Una ráfaga pasó justo a su lado y el titán fue derribado, más no aniquilado, aún así, sorprendió a Max la fuerza de un solo hombre para lograr tal cosa.

-¡Muere escoria! -clamaba mientras rozaba sus cuchillas una y otra vez en su piel, tratando de hacer cortes más profundos

Matthew no encontraba la forma de desquitar su coraje y frustración, aún no sabían cómo aniquilarlos, el daba lo mejor de sí, y seguía sin ser suficiente, muchos ya habían caído de forma horrorosa. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la sombra gigante a sus espaldas.

-¡Muévete! -un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

Un titán se había acercado sin darse cuenta, abría sus fauces para devorarlo entero. Con una increíble rapidez fue lanzado por su compañero de armas y él fue devorado en vez de Matthew.

-¡Chad! -exclamó desesperada una voz femenina que presenció la escena

Matthew apenas proceso lo ocurrido cuando de nuevo se lanzó al ataque, otro camarada caído y fue por salvarlo.

-¡Estúpido! -grito para esconder su dolor .-¡No te pedí que me salvarás!

-¡Matt! -gritó una joven.- ¡Apegate al plan! ¡No dejes que la muerte de Chad sea en vano! -en sus ojos azules cristalinos se veía coraje y determinación

-¡Elisa! ¡Cúbreme! -ordenó el joven rapado, vio en su compañera la furia de perder a un ser querido, así que por lo menos sacarían su frustración machacando titanes

Uno tras otro, atacaban titanes con rapidez y precisión, las Tropas Fronterizas sabían que el Cuerpo de Investigación era de cuidado, pero hasta ahora no los habían visto en acción, ese dúo era increíblemente hábil.

-¡Vamos! ¡No les dejemos la carga a ellos solos! -gritó Carstedt quien salió de su estupefacción.- ¡Demostremos el valor de las Tropas Fronterizas!

Los soldados tuvieron un momento de inspiración al ver el poder de Matthew y Elisa, aunque las bajas no pararían, debían por lo menos luchar y conseguir alguna pista eficaz para aniquilarlos. La lucha seguía, por desgracia el cansancio ya estaba afectando a los combatientes, por lo que empezaron a turnarse cada cierto tiempo. Sin embargo, el comandante Kirstein dio la orden de retirada, ya no era posible seguir combatiendo así.

-¡Aún podemos hacerles frente! -clamó Matt.-¡Que le sucede! -dijo refiriéndose a Kirstein

-Tiene razón, ya no podemos hacer mucho -dijo Elisa exhausta

-¡Maldición! -gritó, a pesar de que a él aún le quedaban fuerzas, pero sus compañeros, empezando con la pelirroja ya estaban en su límite.- ¡Pronto nos veremos las caras! ¡Y juró que morirán! -sentenció al titán que estaba enfrente de él y era el mismo que le arrebató a su camarada

-¡Vámonos! -gritó Max de las Tropas Fronterizas al percatarse que ese titán actuaba raro

-Si

De pronto el titán se tambaleó hacia el par de chicos, justo cuando creían que los aplastaría, el titán explotó regando los alrededores de líquido negro.

* * *

...

Armin estaba sentado mirando los reportes sobre los titanes que habían hecho los soldados fronterizos en base a observaciones durante sus rondines cercanos a las redes arponadas, pero ninguno daba alguna pista clara. A su lado Rico Brzenska miraba ansiosa con un catalejo la batalla que se estaba dando. El ambiente tenso entre ambos subcomandantes no ayudaba a crear planes ni siquiera a dirigirse la palabra, ambos estaban mas preocupados por sus asuntos que en colaborar juntos. Rico estaba por perder la paciencia y gritarle a Arlert por su incompetencia, cuando un soldado llegó a interrumpir.

-¡Hemos encontrado su punto débil! -gritó Max

Tanto Armin como Rico dejaron su incomodidad y pusieron manos a la obra para idear un plan, ese pequeño detalle les daba un rayo de esperanza, si lo que Carstedt decía era cierto entonces solo había que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones a las armas y podrían resolver el problema de forma rápida. El plan fue enviado al Comandante Kirstein y gracias a su liderazgo se llevó a cabo el plan al pie de la letra, por lo visto el punto débil de esos titanes había sido descubierto. La primera victoria, se dio por una verdadera suerte.

El panorama era bastante tétrico cuando se ordeno la retirada, sin embargo para Armin, era más bien misterioso y por eso seguía en medio de ese campo lleno de cadáveres y coágulos negros que se evaporaban más lento. En su mente recolectaba toda información que pudiese proporcionarle una pista sobre esos titanes, estaba seguro de que no eran como los de hace unos ayeres, entonces ¿que propósito tenían?, ya no eran los ignorantes que pensaban que los últimos vestigios de la humanidad estaban en esas murallas, ahora tenían el conocimiento de que eran una nación más en ese inmenso mundo.

-¡Hey Armin! -lo llamó su amigo.- Es hora de retirarnos

-Solo dame unos cinco minutos más, los alcanzaré pronto

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Jean.- Últimamente estas muy esquivo y no sales del laboratorio, recuerda que hay gente que se preocupa por ti

-Es solo que aún no puedo creer todo este problema -miró el horizonte, el sol estaba por ponerse.- ¿Porque otra vez titanes? ¿Que buscan con ello? ¿Quien lo planeó?, por más que pienso no encuentro una conexión

-Armin calma -llamó Kirstein.- Todos estamos iguales, con un montón de dudas, pero no podemos dejar que eso nos haga perder el rumbo, debemos tener mente fría

-Tienes razón -sonrió.- Por algo eres el Comandante, siempre sabes que decir

Jean bufó -No le llego a los talones al comandante Erwin

-El comandante Erwin era bueno, pero también fue alguien que sacrifico a mucha gente y que por desgracia cayó en la soberbia

-Si, pudo haber sido recordado como un verdadero héroe -dijo con melancolía, mientras Armin levantó una ceja de incredulidad

-Lo siento, olvide que los soldados de la Guerra de Paradis son anónimos -se lamentó Jean por su descuido

-Por desgracia así es -Armin quería decir algo más pero solo abrió la boca, Jean habló para sacarlo de esa incomodidad

-Además si sigo en el cargo, es porque tú eres de gran ayuda -Arlert se sorprendió por lo dicho por su camarada.- ¡Es en serio! -mencionó Jean algo avergonzado

-Y pensar que eras el bastardo de la tropa -bromeó Armin

-Y tú el debilucho que te la pasabas pegado a Mikasa y ...

La frase quedó inconclusa, incluso a ellos les costaba decir su nombre sin algunos sentimientos fuertes de por medio, para Armin tristeza y dolor, para Jean decepción y coraje.

-Aún nos quedan personas por quien pelear -dijo determinado Kirstein para acabar con el silencio incomodo

-Lo sé, mientras aún existan generaciones venideras, habrá esperanza de seguir luchando

* * *

:

:

Stohess, 875

La primavera llega y con ello otra generación nueva acude a la Academia Militar, que se concentra en Stohess. Tras la convocatoria de reclutamiento del año 872, las nuevas generaciones se componían de adolescentes que ni siquiera llegaban a los quince años; por desgracia la nueva amenaza titan requería de nuevos soldados dispuestos a hacerles frente. Si bien, no se podía comparar a las masacres de los años 40s y 50s, si se daban varias bajas, mas en la zonas playeras, pues generalmente los titanes provenían del mar, al grado de que el territorio del distrito de Dirk estaba completamente perdido, pues a pesar de ya saber su punto vulnerable, éstos seguían saliendo de las aguas como cucarachas. Una nueva guerra que desgastaba a Eldia y a sus habitantes, y que los encarrilaba a la desesperación.

En estos tres años se habían perdido muchas vidas, por fortuna la comida no llegó a escasear, sin embargo el comercio y el turismo, fuente de ingresos de mucha gente se fue abajo. Las naciones aliadas pusieron un cerco comercial y negaron ayuda, Hizuru que estaba interesado en la piedra explosiva de hielo y otros productos exóticos, seguía comerciando con ellos, a un alto costo, pues exigían seguridad de parte de Eldia sino querían entrar en una crisis económica, por lo que el Cuerpo de Investigación muchas veces hizo de guardaespaldas en vez de realizar su labor encomendada. Así la sociedad, entre temores de titanes invadiendo por completo la isla, desempleo y un alto indice de crímenes, casi nulas relaciones diplomáticas, contrabando ilegal, y ahora jóvenes que se alistaban al ejercito y no a una escuela, que era el plan previsto para mejorar la educación y salir del retraso tecnológico que tenían con respecto al resto del mundo, la esperanza decaía cada vez más.

El día de ingreso de los nuevos reclutas, la generación número 123 de las Tropas de Reclutamiento trae varias caras interesantes, con diferentes motivos y sueños, buscan alistarse al ejercito de Eldia. El instructor Simon Lutz, perfeccionista y soberbio, mira a todos esos adolescentes de aproximadamente trece años, sabe que muchos solo están por el morbo de ver un titán o peor aún, infiltrase para conocer los movimientos del ejercito y contrabandear mercancía sin tantas complicaciones, por eso mismo los entrenara hasta la inconsciencia, les demostrara que el ejercito no es un patio de juegos ni un lugar para mantener criminales, les hará la vida imposible al punto de desertar lo mas rápido posible, esa es su meta. Mientras camina entre los reclutas, mira amenazadoramente a algunos que de inmediato se cuadran, pregunta a otros sobre sus motivaciones y se burla cínicamente, cuestiona sobre conocimientos del ejercito y da coscorrones a quien no conteste bien o seguro de sí mismo; entre su divertida andanza distingue a un joven de ojos verdes y cabellera roja como el fuego, lo reconoce y sonríe mordazmente, esto se pondrá aún mas divertido para él.

****"Así que el principito esta aquí"** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :  
> : significan salto en el tiempo


	6. El trío E. M. A.

Stohess, 875

Después de la traumática bienvenida de parte de su instructor, Eren recorría las instalaciones de la Academia Militar. Desde que él recuerda, siempre vivió en Mitras y a veces tuvo la oportunidad de viajar con la reina Historia, pero generalmente eran viajes cortos y con un montón de guardaespaldas que no lo dejaban ni al dormir. Ahora por fin era independiente, no en la forma que hubiera querido, pero podría gozar de su vida sin que lo estuvieran vigilando a sol y sombra. Al menos de la Gendarmería si era libre, pero de las miradas sorprendidas, retadoras y hasta de desprecio, de parte de sus compañeros, eso apenas comenzaba. Lanzó un suspiró, sintiéndose por primera vez solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, por lo que decidió tomar aire fresco al patio.

-¿No serías capaz de hacerle daño a una dama? -escuchó una voz nasal cerca

-Entonces dámelo

-Esta bien, pero promete que no me molestaras más -pidió una voz femenina entregándole unas monedas

Eren solo pasaba por ahí, pero en cuanto escucho que una chica estaba en aparentes problemas se acerco a ver que sucedía

-Déjame pensar -dijo un chico de corpulenta figura, junto con otros dos bravucones rodeaba a una menuda joven.- ¿Que dicen?.- les preguntó a sus compañeros

-He escuchado que los altos mandos ganan bien, tal vez podríamos sacarle mas plata -dijo el mas flaco de los tres, los otros dos coincidieron con su opinión

-Te equivocas mi padre no gana tanto -dijo nerviosa la chica

-Ademas nos agrada la compañía de una linda chica -mencionó un tercero de cabello oscuro, con una sonrisa ladina, que inmediatamente la joven comprendió, soltándole una sonora cachetada

La chica de ojos azules se mostró sorprendida de su acto osado, pero también temía las represalias de esos bravucones, el tipo que recibió la cachetada solo se sobó la mejilla mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-¡Maldita perra! -de pronto estampó uno de sus puños en la pared con furia, la chica fue lo bastante rápida para esquivar el golpe

-¡Hey bastardos! ¡¿Como se atreven a levantar sus puños contra una mujer?! -se escucho una voz acercándose

-¡No son tus asuntos! -clamó el agresivo joven moreno

-Lo son, si veo algo tan bajo como ésto -contesto seguro el chico pelirrojo

La chica había abierto los ojos al escuchar una voz salvadora, sin embargo, para su sorpresa vio a un joven que ella conocía bien

-¡¿Eren?! -cuestionó sorprendida

-¿Anya? ¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó al notar que la chica que estaban molestando es su amiga de la infancia

-¿Eso mismo pregunto? ¿No deberías estar en el palacio? -siguió preguntando sin tomar importancia a los bravucones

-El palacio es de la reina

-Y tú eres el sucesor, ¡no deberías estar aquí! -regaño al pelirrojo

-¡No me regañes! ¡No eres mi mamá! -se defendió Eren

-¡Eres tan inmaduro! -bufó Anya cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ya basta! -gritó el líder del grupo.- No me interesa si se conocen, lo que realmente me sorprende es que tenemos alguien mas importante con quien jugar -sonrió maliciosamente

Los otros dos se acercaron a Eren, como si acecharan a su presa, pero al joven parecía no afectarle, Anya aprovechó para correr a su lado y jalarlo, sin embargo, Eren puso resistencia.

-¡¿Hey que haces?! -murmuró Anya.- Es nuestra oportunidad de escapar

-Tengo que darles una lección -sentenció Eren.- ¿No quieres que te vuelvan a molestar verdad?

-No -murmuró la chica.- Pero no tienes que hacer nada, son tres contra uno

-¡Oye tú, no debiste molestar a mi amiga! -ignoró la sugerencia de Anya

-¡Oh! ¡¿Quien me lo ordena?! -contestó el bravucón mayor.- ¿El príncipe de Eldia acaso? -dijo a modo de burla

-Te daré tu merecido -dijo Eren poniéndose en posición de ataque, algo que había aprendido de Max Carstedt a espaldas de la reina

-No quiero lastimarte, Alteza -dijo la ultima palabra con un evidente sarcasmo

-Bien, prepárate porque aquí no cuenta la jerarquía

El chico corpulento se lanzó primero al ataque, sin problema Eren pudo esquivarlos hasta ver que uno de sus puñetazos iba directo a su cara, en un movimiento rápido lo jalo hacia él y golpeo sus talones haciéndolo caer. Antes de poder levantarse, Eren lo sometió con varios golpes en la cara, Anya solo veía a su amigo, conocía la fuerza de Eren y más si estaba enojado, así que decidió no intervenir; sin embargo, los otros chicos viendo que su líder estaba siendo humillado, se fueron contra Eren, lograron derribarlo y empezaron a patearlo sin cesar.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! -apenas pudo decir Anya, no podía ayudarlo más que para tratar de apartar a los furiosos abusivos jalándoles la ropa, aunque en uno de sus pobres intentos fue a caer de espaldas. Con los ojos llorosos por ver a su amigo siendo golpeado por defenderla y ella siendo débil, trataba de pensar en algo.

-¡Oigan! -sonó una voz masculina bastante intimidante.- ¿Que creen que hacen cobardes?

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman! -dejaron de patear al pelirrojo para ver a otro molesto intruso

-Deberías saber que es el próximo rey -dijo secamente el recién llegado, un chico de su misma edad pero de un porte algo amenazador

-¿Y que? ¿Vas a defenderlo? -se burlo un abusivo

-Solo quiero equilibrar las cosas, él es capaz de defenderse uno a uno -dijo mirando a Eren que se sobaba el abdomen

-Pues pruébalo -reto el tipo flaco, a pesar de tener esa aura de peligro, su apariencia no era tan amenazante, con su piel blanca, su cabello negro y sus almendrados ojos grises, parecía mas un muñeco de porcelana que un recluta del ejercito

-Como quieras -Anya iba a protestar pero los abusivos se volcaron contra el joven entrometido

De manera sorprendente el joven leyó los movimientos de sus atacantes y se adelantó a ellos, dándole un rodillazo al líder que lo dejo sin aire, luego le dio un codazo en la cara al flaco que se distrajo al ver a su amigo caer, unos dientes salieron volando por el brusco golpe. El último de los bravucones fue más sensato y prefirió observar antes de atacar, o eso haría, pues el joven ya lo estaba acorralando con una serie de puñetazos rápidos, en su intento de atacar dándole un golpe en el estomago, el de cabellos negros se giró para esquivar el golpe y de pasó aprovecho para tomarlo del cuello y del cinturón para impactarlo con fuerza en el piso. El bravucón soltó un quejido mientras su espalda se arqueaba por el dolor, mientras el joven ganador solo se sacudió las manos.

-Eso estuvo cerca -clamó Eren mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de la boca, ayudado por Anya

-¿Ahora que hicieron? -cuestionó su salvador

-¡Murakumo! -chilló Anya.- ¡Gracias por salvarnos!

-¿Estas bien Eren? -preguntó preocupado

-Si lo estoy -en eso cayó en cuenta que sus mejores amigos estaban en la Academia para volverse soldados.- ¿Pero porque están aquí?

-¿Es lo mismo que me pregunto? -cuestionó Murakumo.- En especial tú Eren

-No es obvio, estoy aquí para convertirme en soldado y proteger a Eldia

-Creo que serías de más utilidad si te quedaras en el palacio -comentó francamente el moreno

-No quiero ser Rey -dijo Eren.- No hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte

Anya recordó que Eren había visto muy de cerca al titan de la Tragedia de Mitras, y peor aún vio la muerte de la reina Historia que lo había criado. Entendía un poco su causa, aunque también lo consideraba arriesgado por tratarse del sucesor al trono.

-Si la reina esta de acuerdo, supongo que no hay problema -soltó Murakumo.- Aunque a mí no me convence

-¿Y que hay de ti? -Eren miró fijamente a su amigo

-Solo quiero librarme de esos malditos monstruos que nos tienen prisioneros -dijo serio, mientras oprimía la bandana violeta que lleva en el cuello

-¿Y tu Anya? -pregunta Eren

-Ah pues... quiero ser de utilidad en el ejercito -dice con nerviosismo.- Después de todo, es de familia

Se forma un silencio entre los tres chicos, hasta que Eren lo rompe con una suave sonrisa.

-Así que estaremos juntos en esto, realmente me alegra estar con ustedes

-Así parece -es la seca contestación de Murakumo

-¡El trío E.M.A vuelve a la acción! -exclamó Anya feliz mientras los abrazaba y sonreía, para incomodidad de Murakumo y vergüenza de Eren

* * *

...

Ehrmich, 875

-¿Me llamaste? -preguntó una vez que entró a la gran y oscura habitación

-Sí -respondió el comandante Kirstein, parado cerca de su escritorio mientras le extendía una hoja doblada, Armin la leyó rápidamente y se la devolvió

-Nos seguirán reduciendo el presupuesto -dice Armin con frustración

-Sí -Jean acercó el papel al fuego de la única vela para que se consumiera.- Se excusan en el ahorro de recursos y en que aún no encontramos nada de crucial importancia

Armin recordó que en un principio la mayoría del parlamento los apoyaban, pero últimamente estaban más preocupados por reactivar el comercio y mantenerse en sus puestos políticos.

-¿Que haremos?

-Por lo mientras seguir sus órdenes, no podemos rebelarnos

-Ya tenía pensado un prototipo de arma y un nuevo equipo de maniobras -murmuró Armin, miro a Jean quien se había sentado colocando sus manos para apoyar su mentón, como si estuviese reflexionando.- ¿Tienes un plan?

-Solo pensaba que tal vez, podríamos modificar las espadas para que sean más resistentes y así ahorrar las lanzas relámpago. Además de crear escuadrones especiales que se dediquen a alguna actividad especifica que nos ayude, como medicina o logística.

-Es una buena idea -felicitó Armin.- Sobre las armas no hay tanto problema, pero los escuadrones serían algo precarios

-Es eso o nada, he estado atento a los soldados y creo que podríamos dividirlos según sus capacidades -al escuchar a Jean, Armin inmediatamente tuvó una idea

-Tal vez podríamos hacer un escuadrón especial con los mejores soldados

-¿Que?

-Recuerdas que después de que lo llevaron a juicio por descubrir su poder titán -Jean asintió.- Quedó a cargo del capitán Levi y de su escuadrón, por lo que recuerdo se llamaba Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, era algo así como lo mejor de la Legión

-Ha pasado tanto que ya ni recordaba eso -se sinceró apenado el comandante

-Podríamos hacer algo parecido, escoger a los mejores soldados y hacer que ellos busquen alguna pista discretamente mientras nosotros estamos ocupados -Jean abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-No puedo creer lo que dices, no va contigo hacer sacrificios -contestó Jean.- Pero por desgracia tienes razón, alguien más tiene que averiguar por nosotros

-No me malentiendas, no pretendo sacrificar a nadie -comentó Arlert.- Al contrario serán entrenados para salir ilesos tanto de titanes como de humanos

-Todo suena bien, pero no podemos exponernos a tanto, si los entrenamos de esa manera se levantaran sospechas

-Nosotros no lo haremos, estaba pensando en que ella sería una buena maestra

-¿Hablas de ... -murmuró Kirstein sorprendido

-Sé que aún no le tienes completa confianza, pero nos las debe ¿no es así? -mencionó Armin con una sonrisa un tanto macabra

Jean sonrió resignado -Entonces tendremos que cambiarla de puesto

-De hecho todo parece indicar que el nuevo Canciller sabe arreglárselas solo -dijo Armin al enterarse que el recién nombrado Canciller no gusta de tanta protección, aunque tampoco le sorprendía su actitud

-Bien, esta decidido, formaremos a nuestro escuadrón élite -ordenó Kirstein mirando a Armin cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción.- ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?

-Por supuesto

-Te escucho

* * *

...

Stohess, 875

-¿En verdad es él?

Eren puede escuchar los murmullos sobre él, sabía que iba a ser incomodo, pero realmente prefiere pasar desapercibido, tal vez debió usar un tinte como lo había sugerido Ymir, así no sería tan notado por su inconfundible cabellera.

-Oye flamita -llamó Murakumo en voz baja.- No quieres que los vaya a callar

-Déjalos -bufó, ahora que lo pensaba no iba a ser tan fácil como lo creyó, levantó una vez más la mirada a sus compañeros que lo observaban intrigados desde las demás mesas

-Solo ignóralos, están emocionados, no todos los años tienen al príncipe heredero en el reclutamiento -sugirió Anya

-Tienes razón -siguió comiendo

En otra de las mesas un chico de ojos marrones fruncía el ceño al ver como toda la atención se la llevaba el chico pelirrojo, comprendía que se trababa de la realeza, pero nadie opacaba su increíble personalidad, incluso todas las chicas lo ignoraban por estar pendientes del príncipe y de su amiguito el guardaespaldas.

-No se que tanto le ven a ese tipo -dijo molesto

-Es el príncipe -comentó su compañero de mesa.- Y es un honor tenerlo aquí

-Lo que digas

-Tal vez deberías tratarlo primero antes de juzgarlo -recomendó el chico rubio que lo acompañaba.- Además es nuestro primer día, con el tiempo dejara de ser el centro de atención.- Las palabras de su compañero sirvieron para calmar al egocéntrico chico

-¿Eso crees? -sonó otra voz, un trío de jóvenes con actitudes rudas se sentaron en la misma mesa

-¿Porque lo dices? -el castaño no se inmutó por sus amenazadoras miradas

-Tuvimos un pequeño incidente con ellos y acabamos heridos -soltó el tipo corpulento

-¿Porque no le contaron al instructor? -no era tonto para saber que mentían, por su pinta y porque el labio del tipo flaco estaba hinchado, pero quería ver que tipo de información sacaba de ellos

-Tienen influencias, no nos creerían nada

-¿Y alguien más los vio? -cuestionó el chico rubio con timidez

-Nadie

-Entonces veamos que hacen con varios testigos -el castaño tenía un plan en mente, así que caminó directamente hasta la mesa del trío principesco, los cuales se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con tanta confianza

-Hola Alteza -saludo con una reverencia.- Soy Bastian Steinbach, ¿puedo sentarme?.- empezó con su idea de hacer quedar mal al príncipe ante todos los demás

-Eh, seguro -aceptó Eren con un poco de desconfianza

-Sigo sin creer que el príncipe Eren sea mi compañero de tropa, no sabe que feliz me siento -comentó con fingida modestia

-Gracias

-Pero me sorprende más el hecho de que se exponga así, siendo el único sucesor de su Majestad Ymir

-No es algo que a ti te incumba -respondió Murakumo

-Murakumo eso fue grosero -dijo Eren algo preocupado

-No tendría que serlo, si no estuviera inmiscuido con los bravucones de hace rato

-¿Crees que soy como ellos? -sonrió.- Todo lo contrario, por eso vine a averiguar por mi cuenta, no me gusta seguir los rumores

-No te creo -contestó Murakumo

-Relajate guardaespaldas, estoy hablando con el príncipe -mencionó mientras Murakumo le dedicaba una mirada de molestia

-¿Que quieres saber? -intervino Eren

-Primero, me causa curiosidad porque el príncipe decidió enlistarse en el ejercito, digo, tienes a un montón de guardias para protegerte ¿porque venir a pasar esto?. Ya probaste la comida, es insípida. Apuesto que lo que sirven en el palacio es delicioso. Además tienen un montón de sirvientes y la reina es como tu hermana, increíble suerte la tuya, el que la reina Historia te haya adoptado -seguía hablando el chico, mientras Eren solo apretaba los puños, Anya se dio cuenta de aquello.- Ha de ser genial ser príncipe, si estuviera en tu lugar ni de broma vendría aquí

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó Anya.- ¡Para! No sabes lo que dices -Bastian miró a la chiquilla sorprendido, parecía una dulce y tranquila chica, con ese rostro angelical enmarcado por su corta y ondulada cabellera castaña clara

-Pero es la verdad preciosa, nadie en su sano juicio haría lo mismo que... -no acabó de hablar pues de repente Eren lo había sujetado del cuello de su camisa

-Entonces según tu ¿yo estoy loco? -reclamó Eren, todas las miradas del comedor se posaban en él

-Solo creo que eres algo suicida -respondió con sinceridad

-¡No me importa tu opinión! ¡Ni la de los demás!

-Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero date cuenta que si algo le llega a pasar a la reina, todo Eldia estará en tus manos -dijo con seriedad algo que sorprendió a Eren

-Eso lo sé -gruño el pelirrojo.- ¡Por eso protegeré a la reina como soldado!

-Eso si llegas a graduarte

-¡Ya cállate!

-¿Acaso vas a cortar mi libertad a expresarme? -retó Steinbach.- Es una señal de represión

-¡Eren suéltalo! No vale la pena -intervinó Anya antes de que pasará algo peor, Eren esta vez hizo caso

-No eres más que un niño mimado -siguió hablando Bastian.- ¿No es así Principito suicida?

-¡Ya vete Cabeza de resortes! -dijo Eren en referencia a su cabellera castaña bastante alborotada por sus rizos, cosa que irritó bastante al chico egocéntrico al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros

-¡Por lo menos no seré comida de titán!

-Yo no tengo miedo de luchar contra ellos -mencionó Eren con resentimiento.- No como tú

-Esas cosas no dan miedo, solo espantan a los débiles -seguía discutiendo.- Ni siquiera viste al titán de Mitras

-Por supuesto que lo ví -el rostro de el pelirrojo se ensombreció y su voz sonó fría.- Ví lo que son capaces de hacer

En ese momento ya todos los chicos del comedor seguían la conversación, al grado que nadie más hacía ruido o hablaba para escuchar lo que decían el príncipe y el joven retador, incluyendo al trío de bravucones.

-¿Entonces si tan monstruosos son, para que verlos de nuevo? -preguntó Bastian

-Para evitar que se repita

-¿Que tan horrible fue lo que viste como para venir a la Academia? -Eren guardó silencio ante esta pregunta

-¿Y bien? -Bastian esperaba al igual que los demás, incluso Anya y Murakumo estaban expectantes, ellos tampoco sabían que había visto Eren ese día.- ¿Nos dirás? O queda claro que eres un mentiroso

-No es fácil -fue la simple respuesta del príncipe, mientras recordaba toda la destrucción hecha por el titán

-Sabemos que varios murieron por los escombros que arrojó el titán y algunos más por una estampida, pero no hubo algo horrible como dicen -al escuchar esto, Murakumo se levantó rápidamente para asestarle un golpe para callarlo, pero antes de lograr su objetivo una voz entrecortada lo detuvo

-¡¿Acaso te gustaría ver que un titan devore a tu madre?! -gritó sin pensarlo, demasiado fuerte que todos los del comedor lo escucharon, quedando estupefactos ante tal revelación.

La información que fue proporcionada como válida, fue que la reina había muerto por las heridas de los escombros que le cayeron encima. En el funeral había un ataúd bellamente decorado donde descansaba la monarca y se había levantado un mausoleo como su sepulcro. ¿Todo eso era una mentira?. Incluso Murakumo y Anya no sabían eso, por lo que fue como si un balde de agua helada les cayera de pronto.

-Ahora lo sabes -le dijo a Bastian después de un sepulcral silencio y se encaminó a la salida, después le siguieron Murakumo y Anya

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó en voz baja su compañero rubio

-Creo -suspiró, esta vez si se había comportado como un bastardo.- Vamos a dormir Sanderson

-Si -salieron del comedor que casi estaba vacío

* * *

...

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo de Stohess, Eren caminó rápidamente hacia el patio, necesitaba espacio para pensar. El Cabeza de resortes lo había hecho enojar ya el primer día, sin embargo, tuvo razón en algo, si a Ymir le pasaba algo, la gran responsabilidad de guiar a Eldia sería de él. En realidad, ya no sabía si seguir o mejor retirarse. Se sentó en las escaleras que daban al patio mientras observaba el cielo estrellado esperando una señal. De pronto escuchó unos pasos en dirección a su lugar, era bastante obvio de quienes se trataban.

-¿Eren estas bien? -sonó una suave voz a sus espaldas

-Quería estar solo -respondió secamente

-Es una lástima, porque ya caminamos hasta aquí -comentó Murakumo haciéndole ver que no se irían

-Como quieran -Anya y Murakumo se miraron un momento no sabiendo que hacer, sabían que lo dicho por Eren fue doloroso. Eren se caracterizaba por ser un chico algo orgulloso que a veces escondía sus emociones y daba prioridad a sus deberes, ahora entendían porque nunca habló sobre ese trágico día. Anya por fin decidió sentarse en un escalón más abajo que Eren, Murakumo tomo asiento un poco más lejos

-Sabes Eren, todos tenemos secretos que no nos gustaría admitir -empezó a hablar la castaña.- Ya sea por vergüenza, dolor, tristeza o miedo. A mi en particular me encantaría llegar a tener un buen puesto en la milicia, poner disciplina y que todos cumplan mis ordenes sin protestar

-Eso no cuenta -dijo con más animo Eren.- Lo decías desde pequeña

-¿En serio? -preguntó divertida, alegrándose por ver a Eren de mejor humor

-Si, desde pequeña eres soñadora y mandona -dijo Murakumo

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy así! -se defendió Anya, mientras sus amigos la miraron con incredulidad.- Solo un poco terca -hizo una mueca de desacuerdo

-Ahora que recuerdo -sonrió levemente.- Cuando los conocí, fue porque Anya estaba en problemas

_< < El pequeño príncipe se encontraba en los grandes jardines del palacio real en compañía de un juguetón perro que corría tras la pelota, en un lanzamiento fuerte el canino se alejó demasiado, Eren fue tras el, sin embargo, al pasar por una fuente logró escuchar un sollozo que lo inquietó. Armándose de valor se acercó para descubrir que una niña lloraba acurrucada en el suelo._

_-¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque lloras? -preguntó Eren_

_La niña solo se sorprendió por ser descubierta en ese estado, pero no pudo contenerse y siguió llorando mojando aún mas su vestido_

_-¿Te caíste? ¿Te perdiste? -seguía preguntando sin respuesta_

_La niña simplemente señaló hacia la fuente, al principio Eren no comprendió, pero luego visualizó un muñeco de felpa en el borde de la columna de la fuente._

_-¿Es tuyo? -la niña asintió.- ¿Como llegó ahí? -ante tal pregunta la niña castaña solo se puso a llorar.- ¡No llores! ¡Lo bajaré!_

_Eren tenía un ideal bastante noble de ayudar a quien lo necesitara, en este caso a un niña que no podía alcanzar su muñeco. Lamentablemente sus buenas intenciones no bastaron para alcanzar el juguete._

_-Lo siento, no puedo bajarlo -se sincero Eren después de algunos intentos, iba a seguir disculpándose hasta que escuchó una voz cercana_

_-¡Devuélvemelo! -gritaba un niño de oscuros cabellos tras el perro que en su hocico llevaba un avioncito de madera_

_-¡Rocko suelta eso! -ordenó Eren, el can soltó el juguete_

_-Ahg ¡esta lleno de baba! -mencionó el niño asqueado_

_-Lo siento, Rocko no es malo -defendió a su mascota_

_-Como sea -dijo indiferente, pero pronto captó a la llorosa niña.- ¿Porque lloras? ¿Acaso también te babeo la cara? -señalo al perro_

_-No -respondió Eren.- Ella quiere su muñeco -señalo a la fuente_

_-¿Porque lo subieron ahí? -cuestionó el chiquillo_

_-Pues..._

_-Porque unos niños malos lo aventaron ahí -por fin se escuchó hablar a la niña_

_-Bien, te ayudaré -sentenció confiado el niño moreno_

_-No podrás alcanzarlo -le dijo Eren.- Yo no lo alcance_

_-Tú eres un enano -le insultó, cosa extraña, porque hasta ese día nadie se había atrevido a insultarlo siendo hijo de la reina_

_-¡¿Que dijiste?! -Eren comenzó una discusión con aquel niño atrevido, pero para desgracia de la niña aún no bajaban su muñeco, por lo que decidió ella misma hacerlo_

_-¿Que haces? -preguntó Eren cuando la vió subirse al borde de la fuente y estirar sus manos hacia adelante.- ¡Te vas a caer! -corrió a hacia ella sujetándola de su vestido_

_-¡La vas a tirar! -comentó el otro niño que copió su movimiento_

_-¡Dejen de pelear! -gritó la niña para su sorpresa.- Solo sosténgame, cuando ya tenga a mi muñeco me jalan -los niños asintieron_

_Hicieron su movimiento como lo había dicho la pequeña, sin embargo, siendo aun niños el peso les arrastró dentro de la fuente._

_Unos momentos después el joven Max custodiaba a los niños dentro del palacio, para que se cambiarán sus empapadas ropas y no se enfermaran._

_-¿Porque no pidieron ayuda? -cuestionó Carstedt.- Por fortuna pasaba por ahí para sacarlos de la fuente_

_-Fue su idea -los niños señalaron a la pequeña castaña_

_La niña se cohibió tanto que de nuevo volvió a llorar, pero esta vez sus lloriqueos eran demasiado fuertes, Max solo suspiró cansado. >>_

-Hemos cambiado -dijo Anya

-Tienes razón -dijo Eren.- Excepto porque sigues siendo una gritona y una mandona

-¡No soy gritona! -le dió un codazo al príncipe

-Pues tu sigues siendo un cabeza de flama -apuntó con un gesto burlón Murakumo

-¡Que gracioso! -dijo Eren con sarcasmo

Los amigos empezaron una discusión acusándose entre ellos de forma burlona, pues a pesar de sus "peleas", Eren, Murakumo y Anya seguían manteniendo una sólida amistad que empezó hace varios años, prácticamente Anya y Murakumo eran la razón por la que Eren constantemente escapaba de sus habitaciones, los niños sabían que el príncipe no podía salir del palacio, por lo que pedían a sus padres dejarlos en el jardín trasero donde había varios guardias que custodiaban, así tanto ellos como el príncipe no corrían peligro. Pero después de la Tragedia de Mitras, todo se había complicado y fueron muy pocas veces las que se reunieron de nuevo, pero lo hacían en habitaciones vigiladas, sin nada más que hacer que hablar. De hecho, esa noche era la primera vez desde hace tres años que volvían a estar juntos, bajo el cielo y sin varios guardias acompañándolos.

Desde una de las ventanas del edificio, una persona veía con nostalgia esta escena. El subcomandante Arlert había ido a Stohess para discutir unos asuntos y de paso echar un vistazo a los nuevos reclutas, y en su andar se encontró con un trío de amigos que le trajo recuerdos. Sonrío al rememorar como él y sus amigos charlaban sin percatarse que alguien más los estaba escuchando, aquella vez que estaban por recuperar la muralla María.

Curiosamente la escena se repite, pero ahora es él quien ocupa el lugar del capitán Levi como oyente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahora si salieron los protas! desde aquí en adelante, van a ser ellos los que llevaran las riendas de la historia. Necesitaba explicar un poco sobre la situación social y política y todo eso, por eso apenas los introduje.
> 
> *Murakumo esta basado en el personaje del mismo nombre y que es el protagonista del capítulo cero. Para quien no lo sepa, el capítulo cero es el capítulo piloto de SnK (donde Isayama realmente dibujaba feo). Quise ponerlo como una referencia al original, que es muy poco conocido y casi no hay nada de él.
> 
> *No se como insertar imagenes, así que les dejo el enlace para ver mi (bellisima aja sí) ilustración sobre los nuevos protas: tumblr.com/blog/katrinakaambl


	7. El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales

Stohess, 875

Los rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente entre la oscuridad, pero en la Academia Militar, la tropa 123 ya estaba en un duro entrenamiento encabezado por el instructor Lutz, los jóvenes reclutas daban todo para estar al nivel. Al atardecer ya la mayoría estaban agotados, por lo que el instructor decidió dejarles descansar, después de todo mañana les iría peor.

-Esto es agotador -dijo Eren quien estaba de rodillas, jadeando y bastante sudado

-Esta loco -dijo apenas audible Anya, quien se había acostado en el suelo.- Si sigue así, creo que me desmayaré

-Además este uniforme es tan incomodo -Eren se refirió al uniforme de recluta, que era el uniforme antiguo del ejercito, compuesto por camisa y pantalones blancos, junto con chaqueta y botas altas cafés.- Ni siquiera me gustan las botas

-Dejen de poner pretextos, tienen muy poca condición -dijo Murakumo mientras los veía desde arriba, al contrario de sus amigos no presentaba signos de fatiga

-¿Que comes? -cuestiono Eren.- Ni siquiera los demás aguantaron tanto

-De hecho parece, que algunos tienen más condición que tú -señalo por lo menos a otros cinco chicos que no parecían desfallecer

-¡Vaya, esto es genial! -soltó Anya sentándose.- Murakumo realmente puede tener competencia

-No todos unos debiluchos como ustedes -mencionó el chico sentándose a su lado

-Es el primer día, aun es pronto para decir que soy un debilucho -farfulló Eren

-Tienes razón -se escuchó otra voz.- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir

-¿Y tú eres? -preguntó Murakumo lanzándole una mirada tenebrosa por lo ocurrido con anterioridad con el Cabeza de resortes

-Soy Otto Westerholt -dijo el chico de cabellos y ojos negros.- Es un placer conocerlos -sonrió sin tomarle mucha importancia a la descortesía de Murakumo

-Un gusto Otto -saludo el pelirrojo.- Supongo ya sabes quien soy

-Es obvio -de nuevo volvió a formarse una sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.- pero también es nuestro compañero, así que comencemos de buena forma, claro si no tiene inconveniente

-Solo deja de tratarme de usted

-De acuerdo ...Eren -dijo algo cohibido.- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

-Así es -contestó Eren.- ellos son Murakumo y Anya, mis amigos desde la infancia

-¡Un gusto conocerte! -saludó amablemente Anya

-No puedo decir lo mismo -comentó serio Murakumo, ganándose la mirada incrédula de Eren y la mueca de fastidio de Anya

-Murakumo si sigues así, no harás amigos -aconsejo la castaña.- No te ofendas, él es así -le dijo a Otto

-Ya veo, ¿es porque eres extranjero? -preguntó con cautela

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir, he escuchado que los de Hizuru son algo reservados, y tú nombre es originario de ahí ¿o me equivoco?

-Mi madre viene de Hizuru, pero mi padre es eldiano -mencionó Murakumo.- Y sobre mi carácter, solo me gusta ser sincero, no me gusta usar máscaras

-Así que eres un mestizo -dijo Westerholt.- ¿Sabes? no eres el único, de hecho creo que es la generación con más chicos mestizos

-¿Como sabes eso? -preguntó Eren, reconocía a algunos a simple vista, como los descendientes de Iprafe o de Hizuru

-Porque me he presentado con todos -sonrió ampliamente el pecoso. -¡Los mestizos son tan increíbles! ¡Miren! Ella es Kesia Lindner, su madre viene de una de las naciones de Gran Iprafe -señalo a una chica de piel oscura con varias trenzitas en su cabeza

-Eso es obvio -resopló Anya

-Él es Omar Sinclair, su madre escapó del Medio Oriente -señalo a un joven de ojos marrones, cabello negro y cejas pobladas. Ese otro es Andrea Olsenberg -señalo a un joven de cara alargada, mirada profunda y cabellos cenizos ondulados.- su madre es originaria de una nación de Marley, de donde es originaria la pizza. Y bueno los demás chicos ya se han de haber adelantado al comedor

-No son tantos -dijo Murakumo

-Me faltaron las chicas: Ella es Tabatha Zorbas, de las costas mediterráneas -señaló a una joven de apariencia androgina con cabello rubio corto y ojos negros -Zuria Pollack, tiene un acento particular como sus padres -señalo a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, con un lunar cerca de su boca -Aquella es Irina Merian, se dice que viene de alguna provincia de Gelus -la chica era delgada, de cortos cabellos grises y grandes ojos azules, e increíblemente bonita para estar en el ejercito -por último Mei Tappert, su padre viene de Hizuru pero conserva el apellido de su madre -los chicos miraron a Murakumo.

-¿Que? -preguntó al ver a sus amigos expectantes

-Ella es como tú -dijo Anya.- ¿No te agrada saber eso?

-Me da igual

-Me preguntaba ¿porque no eres tan parecido a ellos? -preguntó Otto haciendo la comparativa entre los de Hizuru. Se preguntaba porque a diferencia de Mei o de la familia Azumabito, Murakumo no presentaba los característicos ojos rasgados

-Supongo que herede más características de mi padre -mencionó sin emoción, sabía que no era parecido a los compatriotas de su madre, supuso que fue porque ganaron los genes paternos

-Yo creo que te pareces más a Ryoko-san -comentó Eren

-Bueno, creo que debemos dejar esto, ya es hora de la cena -comentó Anya

-Olvidaba que eres mi nana -bufó el príncipe

-Agradece que me preocupo por ti, idiota -soltó para encaminarse al comedor, Eren y Murakumo solo se encogieron de hombros pero la siguieron, Otto solo se quedó pensativo antes de dirigirse al comedor, eran unos chicos muy interesantes.

* * *

...

Ciudad Frieda, 875

La brisa marina llegaba refrescante a las costas surestes de Paradis, en el puerto principal las Tropas Fronterizas daban sus recorridos diarios en busca de alguna amenaza titán o humana que afectará el ya debilitado comercio con el mundo. Los soldados recorrían los muelles y otros más vigilaban desde el faro y torres de vigilancia para avisar de algún gigante o embarcación cercana, pero nada parecía perturbar la serenidad, tan tranquilo estaba que algunos se relajaron de sus deberes. Algunos más que otros.

-¡Hey ¿te piensas quedar así?! -habló uno de los soldados a su compañero, que estaba descansando en la terraza del faro, recostado colocando su brazos debajo de su cabeza

-Necesito algo de sol -dijo el hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años

-Te insolaras con esa ropa -pues el hombre no solo llevaba completo su uniforme de soldado, sino que siempre llevaba en la cabeza un ushanka

-Ya me acostumbre -dijo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo dejará solo, el joven solo se encogió de hombros y se fue

El hombre se quedo quieto mientras veía a las aves marinas revolotear cerca, sacó su cantimplora para beber y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad del momento.

-¿Que haces? -se escuchó otra voz que le arruino su momento de privacidad

-Maravilloso día para ti también, Max -saludo agitando la mano

-No has respondido ¿que haces aquí?

-Tomando un descanso, siempre es bueno relajarse

-Sabes que esta prohibido tomar en el trabajo -Max le quitó la cantimplora

-Tiene agüita -le comentó con tono inocente el hombre, a lo que Max le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Acaso quieres que sume un reporte más a tu historial? -preguntó Carstedt

-¿Serviría de algo? -le interrogó sentándose y levantando la cara, dejando ver sus largos bigotes

Max suspiró, se sentó a su lado mirando el mar azul -Sé que no estas cómodo pero trata de obedecer, eso al menos eso te facilitará las cosas

El hombre soltó una carcajada y empezó a palmear la espalda del castaño con fuerza -Mi buen Max, estoy más cómodo de lo que crees

-¿Acaso no extrañas tu tierra? -preguntó Carstedt con delicadeza

-No tanto, quiero decir aquí me tratan bien y me traje un recuerdo -señalo a la cantimplora

-Hablo en serio -dijo Max con molestia

-Yo también, se llama vodka, pruébalo -alentó el hombre

-No

-Deja de ser tan reprimido, así no vas a conseguir mujer -se burló su compañero, a lo que Max solo se mostró molesto y decidió no seguir la plática

Después de un considerable tiempo de no hablarse, el hombre a modo de disculpa, empezó a contar -Sabes, en todas las culturas que visité, en sus leyendas y mitos hablan sobre que los humanos fuimos expulsados de un lugar maravilloso y fructífero, un lugar utópico que sigue escondido a nuestros ojos.

-Eres aficionado a las leyendas ¿verdad? -preguntó Max, conociendo las raras costumbres de su compañero

-Así es -se acercó un poco más y habló en susurro.- Pero creo que tienen algo de razón, pienso que ese lugar existe, así como hace años algunos de ustedes creían que había algo más allá de las murallas

-¿Y donde está? -preguntó por no tocar el tema del aislamiento de Paradis

-No se con exactitud, pero pienso que podríamos llegar rápido por la región más remota del norte de Balyak o incluso desde aquí -sus ojos brillaron.- Es una lástima que nadie quiera invertir en esa expedición

El hombre había sido un explorador nato y su curiosidad era tan grande, que cada que escuchaba sobre algo nuevo, su corazón latía desbocado por la emoción de verlo con sus propios ojos. En los últimos años, las expediciones hacia lugares nunca pisados por el hombre como adentrarse a lo profundo de selvas, escalar las cimas de altas montañas, llegar a los polos y hasta el poder volar, gracias a los avances tecnológicos, lo hacían querer ir a una aventura de aquellas, sin embargo, no podía porque estaba en calidad de libertad condicionada. Su crimen: haber atentado contra Eldia.

Había llegado a Paradis hace unos dieciséis años, junto a una camarada, ambos fueron enviados por el gobierno de su país para averiguar sobre la isla. Paradis era todo una novedad para el mundo y Gelus estaba interesado en la nueva nación. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que fueron descubiertos in fraganti, en un intento desesperado, ella se arrojó a un río donde desgraciadamente fue abatida, él a pesar de dar lucha fue atrapado y dispuesto a los servicios del ejercito. Pensó que lo tomarían como un rehén o como una arma en contra de su propia nación, pero no fue así, solo fue enviado a enseñar como manejar los barcos con unas cuantas amenazas de por medio. Los llamados demonios de Paradis no eran como los describían, es más, si regresaba a su patria estaba seguro que sería tratado peor, y eso de ser enviado al centro de trabajos forzados en plena tundra no le hacia gracia, por lo que prefería quedarse ahí, pasivo pero con una buena vida.

-¿Nunca propusiste una expedición en tu país?

-No -su voz sonó apagada.- Y aquí me toman a loco, solo te he contado a ti

-¿No le has contado sobre esto a alguien más? -preguntó sorprendido

-Si, hace tres años -sonrió burlón.- Pero no te enojes Max, solo era un vagabundo des...

-Carstedt, Ivanovich -sonó una voz femenina

-¡Subcomandante Brzenska! -ambos se pusieron rápidamente de pie saludando

-No están de vacaciones, ¡sigan con sus deberes! -ordenó Rico

-¡Si Señor! -respondieron, Rico se alejó y Max también, hasta que sintió que su compañero no se movía

-¡Vamos Vitus! -ordenó Max

-Si señor -contestó claro pero sin cuadrase, miró una vez más el horizonte y tomó su cantimplora extendiéndola hacia el mar, como brindando.- En tu memoria, Olenka.

* * *

...

Stohess, 875

Un mes pasó rápidamente, en la Academia, la tropa 123 estaba exhausta de soportar los rudos entrenamientos del instructor Lutz. Justo al cumplir el mes, el instructor los llevó a entrenar a los desfiladeros como preludio al entrenamiento para manejar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Los chicos ahora luchaban por ascender la pendiente y no resbalar en el intento.

-¡No se detengan! -animaba a su modo Simon el instructor.- ¡Si caen nadie vendrá a ayudarlos y serán comida de buitres! -saco una navaja de su chaqueta.

-No pensará cortar la soga ¿verdad? -susurró Anya cuando se dio cuenta

Por desgracia eso hizo, y varios chicos desprevenidos cayeron, otros más hábiles lograron sujetarse de las paredes.

-¡Esta loco! -exclamó asustada a castaña

-No te dejes intimidar, los titanes son peores -le animó Murakumo.- Continua Anya

-S-sí

La chica castaña ponía empeño en subir, pero a diferencia de sus amigos y demás compañeros, se estaba quedando atrás. De pronto sintió una palmada en su hombro que la asustó.

-Hola -le saludo el chico que le dio la bienvenida cuando entro a la Academia.- ¿quieres una mano?

-¡De ti no quiero ni la hora! -contesto con enfado

-¡Oh vamos! -contestó el chico de negros cabellos.- Es a modo de disculpa

-Claro -rezongó la chica.- Ahora me vas a chantajear queriendo ayudarme

-No, después de todo somos compañeros, es mejor llevarnos bien, me presento soy Anton Parker

Anya no contestó, la chica era bastante perceptiva como para saber que el chico no tenía buenas intenciones, así que siguió subiendo su camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cosa que el bravucón tomo como una ofensa.

-Así que no quieres hacer las paces -sentenció Anton.- ¡Yo que quería ser caballeroso contigo, ahora tu y tus amigos se joden!

-¡Me importa un bledo! -le contestó enojada la chica, enfureciendo aún más a su agresor que de un rápido movimiento cortó la soga que sostenía a la muchacha

-¡Imbécil! -alcanzó a gritar Anya antes de caerse, por fortuna el entrenamiento había rendido algunos frutos, por lo que la chica se alcanzó a sujetar de una roca, aunque había retrocedido camino.

-¡Que disfrutes tu ascenso! -le gritó burlándose de su situación.- Ah, y apurate o saldrán las bestias salvajes de estos rumbos

-¡Eres un ...! -ya se las pagaría después, ahora tenía que concentrarse en subir ya sin cuerda de seguridad.

...

-¿Donde está Anya? -preguntó Eren a Murakumo

-Creí que ya había regresado -contestó para revisar su entorno y comprobar que en efecto su amiga aún no subía

-¿Se habrá caído? -preguntó con un deje de preocupación el pelirrojo

-Preguntemos si la han visto -sugirió e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha

-Yo la vi hablando con ese chico rudo -dijo una chica de cabellos negros recogido en dos coletas altas.- Creo que es Anton

-¿En donde la viste? -preguntó Eren

-En la pendiente, aún estaba muy abajo -recordó la chica.- Honestamente creí que querían algo de privacidad

-¿De que hablas? -cuestionó el despistado príncipe

-Pues ya sabes... -sonrió nerviosa a la vez que jugaba con sus coletas

-Gracias Gretel -cortó Murakumo llevándose a Eren

-¡Oye espera! ¿A que se refería?

-Nada importante -respondió el chico.- Pero ahora sabemos quienes nos van a seguir dando problemas -señalo al trío de bravucones

-¡No otra vez! -bufó Eren

-¡Oye tú! -Murakumo señalo al moreno del trío.- ¡¿Que le hiciste a Anya?!

-¿De que hablas buscapleitos? -respondió el otro

-Responde ¿que le hiciste a Anya? -se acerco bastante a ellos

-Si tanto te importa ve a buscarla, nosotros no somos sus niñeras para andarla cuidando -soltó Anton.- ¿O acaso es retrasad...

Un puñetazo limpio cayó en la quijada del moreno, sorprendiendo a Eren y a los amigos del bravucón.

-¡Murakumo! -Eren le llamó esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para causar un revuelo, pero justo eso pasó, la multitud se reunió en torno a la pelea haciendo escándalo.

-¡No esperen! -trató de conciliar el pelirrojo

-¡Yo le apuesto a Murakumo! ¡Yo creo que Anton ganará! -exclamaban los demás cadetes-. ¡Eso dale!

-¡Ya basta! -se escuchó el grito bastante molesto del instructor, logrando que todos se dispersaran y los combatientes se separaran.- ¡¿Se puede saber el porque de este comportamiento salvaje?!

-Instructor, ¡ellos comenzaron! -habló Anton.- ¡De pronto me golpeó! -señalo a Murakumo

-Eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Anya -le miró inquisitivamente

-¡No le hice nada!

-¡Por algo no llega!

-¿De que habla recluta Murakumo? -cuestionó Simon

-Ellos la tiraron o hicieron algo para detenerla -comento seguro Murakumo

-La recluta Anya esta en la enfermería -dijo Lutz con desdén.- Fue la última en subir, y eso fue por su incompetencia

-Pero señor... -intentó hablar el moreno

-Nada justifica la debilidad de su compañera -sentenció el instructor.- Ahora vamos a mi oficina, usted y el recluta Parker recibirán un castigo ejemplar

Los involucrados caminaron rumbo al cuartel, solo Eren se quedó solo, captando la atención del instructor

-Recluta -el príncipe se tenso.- Por su bien y el de Eldia, es mejor que no se meta en este tipo de altercados

-¡Si señor! Aunque...-el chico se calló, sin embargo, Lutz lo miraba intensamente como indicándole que continuara.- Ellos se han comportado bastante groseros con nosotros

Simon entendió a que se refería, pero fue indicado que no debía darles ningún tipo de privilegios al príncipe y compañía, y honestamente no pensaba lamerle las botas a un trío de chiquillos privilegiados.

-Esta aquí para convertirse en soldado ¿verdad? -Eren asintió.- entonces enfóquese en eso y deje de importarle lo que hagan los demás.

-De acuerdo -contesto sin mucho ánimo, Simon tampoco le dio importancia caminando hacia su oficina.

...

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Anya reposaba después de ser tratada por sus heridas menores, se lamentaba en ser la última en subir, aunque en parte fue por culpa del abusivo de Anton, ahora no sabía que hacer, si decir lo que le hizo el bravucón, logrando que Murakumo y Eren se pusieran furiosos, además de lidiar con los supuestos privilegios por tener influencias; o quedarse callada y soportar a ese trío de bastardos. En sus pensamientos se había perdido que no captó que dos de sus compañeras habían entrado a la habitación.

-¿Anya como estas? -se escuchó decir a una chica de ojos rasgados

-¡Ah!

-¿Como que "ah"? -cuestiono la chica de coletas.- ¿Que significa eso?

-Estoy bien

-¿Segura? -volvió a preguntar la de Hizuru.- Sabemos lo que pasó

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió.- ¡¿Lo vieron?!

-No exactamente -contestó Gretel.- Pero lo suponemos, ese Anton es un patán

-¿Porque lo dices? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Bueno no, pero a veces mira lugares que no debería -dijo avergonzada y molesta

-Entiendo

-Vimos que estaba platicando contigo, luego subió solo y bastante enfadado -dijo Mei.- Suponemos que lo mandaste al diablo

-Algo así -respondió sinceramente

-Aunque tus amigos ya le dieron su merecido

-¿De que hablas? -esperaba que no hubiesen hecho algún alboroto

-Murakumo le propinó una golpiza -dijo Gretel emocionada.- Aunque luego llegó el instructor y huimos

-Están en problemas supongo

-Sí -afirmo la chica mestiza.- ¿Lo vas a acusar?

-No lo sé -contestó nerviosa

-¡Deberías darles su merecido a esos idiotas! -aconsejo la de coletas

-Porque no simplemente le demuestras que eres mejor que esos bravucones -mencionó honorablemente Mei

-Porque ni siquiera se si pueda pasar la prueba para el equipo de maniobras -se sinceró Anya

-Eso si es un problema -soltó Gretel

-Entonces practica -se escuchó otra voz

Anya miró a su nueva compañera, una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en un moño alto, su semblante sereno le llamó la atención.

-¿Te vas a dar por vencida sin ni siquiera intentarlo?

-N-no

-Bien, recuerda que si dejas que te intimiden nunca te dejaran en paz -dijo la recién llegada

-Sí, eso haré, aunque soy algo torpe en esto -se rasco la mejilla avergonzada

-No te preocupes, ¡te ayudaremos!

-¡Oye! -llamó Gretel.- ¿Porque me metes en esto?

-Porque ese trío debe aprender a no molestar a sus compañeros y que mejor que humillándolos en la prueba de equilibrio

-Esta bien -contestó la castaña

-¡Genial! -comentó la rubia emocionada.- Soy Shirley Arendt, ellas son Mei Tappert y Gretel Frank

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y estiró su mano en señal de acuerdo -Soy Anya ...

La campana de la cena sonó, haciendo que las visitas se dirigieran al comedor, justo cuando Shirley estaba por salir miró a la castaña y guiñándole un ojo dijo:

-Ya se quien eres, espero seas un valioso soldado como él -al ver que Anya no decía nada finalizó.- No te preocupes, yo creo que estas aquí por tu cuenta, no por influencias.

La chica solo se quedó pasmada ante esa declaración, ahora que recordaba solo tenía a sus dos amigos de la infancia, su madre solía decirle que también socializara con niñas, pero por alguna extraña razón era ignorada o rechazada, la razón según la gente: la influencia que tenían sus padres y por tanto era intocable. Aunque más tarde se dio cuenta que eran puros comentarios llenos de envidia, pero que por desgracia la habían orillado a ser marginada, ese pequeño detalle de temer ante lo que dijeran de ella aún la incomodaba.

* * *

...

Mitras, 875

La reina Ymir junto a su corte, daba la bienvenida a sus invitados especiales, los Azumabito o mejor dicho Kiyomi y compañía llegaban al palacio real.

-Su Majestad -reverenció la líder de la familia.- Ha pasado tiempo, cada día luce mas regia

-Gracias Kiyomi-sama, es un gusto poder recibirla de nuevo -saludo la monarca, una vez hechos los protocolos y demás recibimientos pasaron a un gran salón a hablar

-Vamos Furutaka-kun -habló la mujer, refiriéndose a un chico un poco mayor a la soberana de Eldia que lo acompañaba

-Espero no le moleste que él este presente -habló Kiyomi.- Pero este chico será mi sucesor, y quiero que se vaya involucrando en los asuntos familiares, su nombre es Azumabito Furutaka

-De acuerdo -se dirigió al chico.- Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros

-Se lo agradezco -mencionó el chico reverenciándola.- Vayamos a los negocios, ¿porque nos necesitan nuevamente? -habló la oriental

-Estamos pensando en abrirnos más al comercio -señalo Ymir

-¿Pero a quien más? -Kiyomi arqueó una ceja incrédula.- ¿Acaso Hizuru es un mal cliente?

-Es el mejor socio comercial -habló confiada la reina.- Pero necesitamos mas entradas de dinero, y no podemos esperar a que Hizuru se recupere por completo

-Hizuru esta en su mejor momento ¿no se que no les convence? -la líder del clan tenía en parte razón, Hizuru era ambicioso, ya tenía en su poder las Islas Nesos, que son las islas más lejanas de oriente; también estaba en "negociaciones" con el país de Songuk y tenía roces con el basto imperio de Xin Zhou.

-Solo queremos otra opción comercial, ya que Marley se niega quitar el cerco

-¿Además con quien va negociar? -preguntó Kiyomi.-Prácticamente Marley controla una buena parte del mundo, los reinos de Bhara-Dochi, Xin Zhou y Songuk están bastante atrasados y les costará moverse hasta aquí, de Khüree ni hablemos, los únicos restantes con posibilidades son Gelus y Hizuru.

\- Y Balyak del Sur -Kiyomi abrió los ojos ante esa respuesta.- Sabemos que nos separa el océano, pero por lo que hemos averiguado, están desarrollándose muy rápido y están interesados en cosas nuevas

-Querida -habló con suavidad.- No seas tan ingenua, yo que he estado mucho tiempo en estos negocios, se que no es la mejor opción, no te lo digo solo por que no quiera que se asocien

-Podría por lo menos intentarlo, no pierdo nada

Kiyomi suspiró, sabía que Balyak del Sur era una nación en crecimiento pero eso no le quitaba lo astuta. Fundada por inmigrantes del sur de Marley que buscaban libertad, fueron creciendo poco a poco, pero a costa de anexarse ricas tierras de sus vecinos; actualmente debido a que Marley había conquistado una parte de Balyak del Norte, las demás naciones se pusieron bajo su amparo para detener el avance marleyano en el continente, obviamente a cambio de algo.

-Si esa es su decisión, solo me queda respetarla -se pronunció la Azumabito.- Solo queremos seguir teniendo la exclusiva sobre la piedra explosiva de hielo y el bambú de hierro

-De acuerdo -dijo la monarca, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.- Adelante

-Majestad -un hombre reverenció a la reina.- Me mandó a llamar

-Así es -la joven rubia se levantó y sonrío, se acercó al recién llegado y lo presentó a sus invitados.- Supongo ya lo sabe Kiyomi-sama, aún así, déjeme presentarle a nuestro nuevo canciller

Kiyomi sonrío levemente al recordar ese rostro

-¿Que tal? -saludó.- Has crecido bastante.

* * *

...

Stohess, 875

-¡Es hora! -gritaba Simon.- Si no aprueban este reto, simplemente no pueden llamarse cadetes -señalo a los dispositivos de equilibrio.- ¡Formen filas!

-Hey, ¿acomodaste el dispositivo? -preguntó Anton a su compañero de fechorías en un susurro

-No te preocupes, el arnés esta dañado, seguro se golpeara la cara y llorara

-Perfecto -sonrió satisfecho el moreno

-¡Tu turno! -indicó Lutz a Anya

-¡Vamos Anya! ¡Tú puedes! -comentó Eren, que junto a Murakumo ya habían pasado la prueba

Anya se colocó en posición, miró a su alrededor pasando por todos sus compañeros, en especial por sus mejores amigos. Falló el primer intento, yéndose de espaldas, haciendo reír a todos.

-¡Vamos Anya! -exclamaba optimista Eren

-¡Otro intento! -indicó Lutz

La castaña lo intentó nuevamente, presintió que esos idiotas habían interferido nuevamente, se llenó de rabia y sin pensarlo lo intentó de nuevo, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi pegándose en la cara si no fuera por haber metido las manos.

-Recluta -dijo seriamente el instructor quien se agachó a la altura del rostro de Anya.- Llevas dos intentos, si fallas de nuevo te iras, lo siento por tus padres, pero no quiero estorbos aquí

Esas palabras le dolieron al recordarle nuevamente ese rumor tan estúpido, ella estaba ahí porque así lo quiso, porque quería probarse como soldado, porque quería ayudar en esta nueva guerra contra titanes, no porque sus padres se lo hayan impuesto. Sus lagrimas querían salir, pero recordó las palabras de Shirley.

<< _Recuerda para usar el equipo de maniobras debes tener fuerza física, conciencia espacial y fortaleza mental. Lo primero es entrenar tus músculos para que con ellos puedas apoyarte, especialmente las piernas son las que sirven de apoyo. Debes cambiar tu consciencia de espacio a una tridimensional, eso se logra cambiando el peso hacia una parte del cuerpo, recuerda que los arneses sostienen tu tronco y las correas se llevan en las piernas, solo a esas regiones se puede llevar el peso, también mantente atenta a tu alrededor, es esencial contra los titanes. Por último debes tener una fortaleza mental que no te haga dudar en pleno vuelo o podrías estamparte o atorarte. >>_

Anya recordó su arduo entrenamiento con Arendt, a veces Gretel y Mei también participaban, pues su fiel amigo cumplía su castigo y Eren discretamente lo apoyaba, aparte de estar motivada por demostrarle a Anton que no era débil, también se sentía feliz por hacerse de amigas por primera vez, no defraudaría a quienes la habían apoyado, ni a ella misma. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a intentarlo nuevamente, se concentró tal y como había sugerido Shirley, un momento después de tambalearse un poco, mantuvo la postura por unos minutos.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto al instructor que le miraba fijamente

Lutz examinó minuciosamente la postura de la chica, reconocía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sorprendente, aún con el arnés dañado, pues si, se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero quería probar la determinación del llamado trío real.

-Bien, pasaste la prueba -una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña y una mueca en la cara de Anton

-¡Lo hice! -clamó Anya emocionada

-¡Buen trabajo! -felicitaba Eren

-¡Bien Anya! -las chicas cambien se emocionaron de ver a su compañera equilibrase

Shirley sonrió mientras practicaban por primera vez con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, ella siempre había querido unirse a la milicia y acabar con los titanes, y la parte más esperada era justamente la de desplazarse por las alturas. Más, su sentido de justicia despertó cuando vio a Anya desesperanzada, le dio apoyo compartiendo su entrenamiento especial para equilibrarse, pues no era justo juzgarla solo por la posición de sus padres y menos molestarla como lo hacía Anton y compañía. ¿Había ganado una nueva amiga?, eso aún no lo sabía, solo disfrutaba al igual que sus compañeros de hacer piruetas por los aires, sintiéndose como una ave que vuela con total libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ushanka es un sombrero de orejeras flexibles usados en Europa oriental, más identificado con Rusia.
> 
> *Para que se entienda mejor, tome como referencia eso de que el mundo de SnK es como el nuestro solo que de cabeza, y que Eldia es Madagascar. Así que para ponerlo más fácil:
> 
> *Gelus = Rusia, pero aquí vendría a ser toda la parte geográfica de Indochina  
> *Songuk = Corea, sería el archipiélago malayo  
> *Bhara-Dochi = La Indochina, sería la parte de Rusia  
> *Hizuru = obviamente Japón, pero se ubicarían en Australia e islas cercanas (según mi apreciación, Isayama aun no nos ha mostrado un mapa mundial)  
> *Islas Nesos = La islas polinesias, en el mismo lugar  
> *Imperio Xin Zhou = China, en el mismo lugar  
> *Khüree = Países himalayos, también en el mismo lugar  
> *Gran Iprafe = Africa, estaría en Europa  
> *Balyak del Sur = Norteamerica, en el mismo lugar  
> *Balyak del Norte = Sudamerica, en el mismo lugar  
> *Alianza de Medio Oriente = es más que obvio  
> *Marley = No se exactamente que país representa (probablemente Alemania), pero se supone que se extiende por todo África, Europa, el Medio Oriente y hasta parte de América del Sur.
> 
> *Tambien ando en FF y Wattpad, busquenme como Katrina Kaambl


	8. Tormenta

Había pasado rápidamente el tiempo para la tropa de reclutas 123, generalmente cuando se cumplía un año de llegar a la Academia, llevaban a cabo el entrenamiento invernal para que los cadetes se fueran acostumbrando a condiciones extremas.

-¡No creen que es increíble! ¡Estamos más cerca de ver a los titanes! -dijo un chico de piel oscura

-Pienso que es aterrador -comentó otro de cabellos rojizos

-No seas miedoso -habló una chica de cabellos rubios.- A esas cosas debemos exterminar y todavía nos faltan dos años más.

-Pero según las leyendas, dicen haber visto a seres gigantes andando en las montañas -contó otra chica

-¡Esas son tonterías! -expresó otra persona

-No tienes otra cosa que decir -le refutó Lydia, la chica rubia, al entrometido compañero

-¿De verdad creen que los titanes van a llegar hasta aquí? -preguntó con sorna Bastian

-Uno se coló hasta Mitras hace cuatro años -habló el mestizo Desta, quien realmente estaba molesto con Bastian

-Solo bromeábamos -opinó el pelirrojo de nombre Ralph, mientras que otra chica de cabellos castaños muy cortos asintió de acuerdo con su compañero

-Son tan idiotas, como el principito suicida -dijo en voz baja, aunque los chicos con quienes compartía caminata si escucharon, no quisieron seguir discutiendo

-Por lo menos salimos de Stohess -mencionó con optimismo el rubio amigo de Bastian, Gilbert Sanderson.- ¡Miren hemos llegado! -señalo la bandera que coronaba el cuartel.

-¡Genial! ¡Somos los primeros en llegar! -gritó Lydia entusiasmada, aunque su alegría fue borrada cuando reconocieron a otro grupo

-¡Hola chicos! -saludó sonriente Gretel Frank

-Así que llegaron primero -dijo con resignación Desta

-Sí -habló un chico de nombre Lucien -. Pero un segundo lugar no es malo

-Claro -dijo secamente Bastian y paso directo a dentro del cuartel

-¿Que le pasa? -cuestionó Gretel, los chicos del equipo de Steinbach solo se encogieron de hombros por desconocer esa información

-Probablemente este agotado -justificó Gilbert

-Por supuesto -dijo Lydia.- Entremos también, no es bueno estar a la intemperie con este clima

-Tienes razón -secundó Otto .- Además parece que se acerca una tormenta

-Espero que los demás equipos se den prisa -rogó Mei

* * *

...

-¿No estaremos perdidos? -habló un chico de cabellos marrones

-Tranquilo Alan, vamos por buen camino -respondió un chico de cabellos cortos casi al ras de la cabeza.- Solo nos atrasamos un poco

-Eso no hubiese pasado si nuestro príncipe aguantara más -habló con sorna otro chico, uno musculoso y agresivo

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto Eren.- Solo tuve que ir a "descargar"

-Pudiste haber aguantado hasta llegar al cuartel

-¿Acaso es malo? ¡Tu también has orinado!

-¡Pero yo no retraso al equipo! ¡En cambio a ti, casi te limpiamos el trasero!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Eres una molestia!

-¡¿Cual es tu problema?! -alzó la voz el príncipe. Al ver que los dos estaban por llegar a los golpes, el líder del equipo intervino

-¡Basta! -ordenó.- ¡Robert! ¡Eren! ¡Estamos aquí para entrenarnos y llegar a ser soldados! ¡Dejen sus ridiculeces para otra ocasión!

Ante la amenaza y al ver como sus demás compañeros los veían con molestia y decepción, ambos guardaron silencio y siguieron caminando.

-Bien dicho jefe -habló una chica rubia al líder de equipo.- Digo Paul

-Solo quiero que no lleguemos en último lugar -dijo con pesar

-Pues en marcha -mencionó en voz alta haciendo que el resto siguiera con nuevos ánimos

Mientras el equipo seguía su caminar por la nieve, Robert se quedo hasta el último, mirando ferozmente al príncipe pelirrojo

-Me las vas a pagar -susurró con un tono amenazante y cuando vio su oportunidad se volcó contra el desprevenido príncipe.

* * *

...

-Estamos cerca -habló Paul mientras veía su brújula y un mapa

-¿D-de verdad? -sonó la voz aguda de una chica.- E-estoy congelándome

-Tranquila princesa -otra chica habló.- Si te congelas te dejamos aquí y es un peso menos para nosotros

-Tabatha ¡compórtate! -señalo el líder del equipo.- Deja de molestar a Rose, suficiente tuvimos con lo de hace rato -refiriéndose al altercado de Robert y Eren

-Hablando de príncipes ¿donde esta Eren? -preguntó Alan al no ver al pelirrojo cerca

-Ta-tampoco esta Robert -indicó Rose

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso esos dos se desviaron por ir peleando? -el tono de Paul sonaba molesto

-O puede que se hayan separado y llegado hasta el cuartel sin nosotros -mencionó la rubia Tabatha

-Por desgracia no sabemos que camino tomaron, las huellas se han borrado -Alan revisó en la nieve

-¿Que hacemos? -cuestionó Rose

Paul Niehaus pensó en todas las probabilidades, la más lógica sería buscarlos en las cercanías pues por la nieve no podrían haber ido muy lejos, pero al ver la fatiga de sus compañeros en especial Alan y Rose, creyó que eso sería contraproducente.

-Iremos al cuartel, verificaremos que estén ahí y en caso de que no se encuentren lo reportaremos al instructor

-De acuerdo -asintieron sus compañeros

* * *

...

Ciudad Frieda, 876

-...estad -la voz de su acompañante la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento -se disculpó.- ¿En que estábamos? -el hombre suspiró

-Le preguntaba si realmente cree conveniente esta alianza

-¿Tenemos de otra señor Canciller? -preguntó con sarcasmo

-Tal vez no -habló con seguridad.- Como opinión, creo que es muy pronto para firmar algún acuerdo

-Pero el Parlamento esta de acuerdo -dijo la monarca

-Sí, aunque ellos quieren beneficios propios, no lo hacen por el bien del país -comento sinceramente el rubio

-¿Y usted que haría en mi lugar?

-Conocer más al nuevo socio e intentar comercializar con otra nación

-¿Como cual? -preguntó la reina

-Puede que Xin Zhou con su cantidad de productos alimenticios, el Medio Oriente tiene muchos recursos naturales y ¿porque no?, con Gelus

-¡Jamás! -sentenció con enojo Ymir

El Canciller miró detenidamente a la joven soberana, sabía la razón de ese resentimiento contra el país de hielo, aquel atentado contra la reina Historia donde se descubrió a dos espías de Gelus infiltrados, era un trauma de la actual reina, pues ella solo tenía cinco años cuando eso ocurrió y fue la primera vez que conoció los riesgos de ser parte del linaje real. Por fortuna tanto ella como la reina Historia fueron puestas a salvo, sin embargo, a pesar de que la reina le otorgó el perdón a uno de sus atacantes, Ymir no pensaba igual y aunque el susodicho estuviera en libertad condicionada, eso no le quitaba el rencor contra los de Gelus.

-Bien -se limitó a contestar para no incomodar a la reina

Ymir se dedicó a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los peligrosos gelusianos, así que recordó la última vez que vio a Eren, con su pulcro traje y su maleta abordando el carruaje que lo llevaría a Stohess.

" ** **¿Hace cuanto tiempo no lo veo? ¿Que será de él en la Academia Militar? ¿La estará pasando bien?"****

A pesar de su preocupación por él, le había prometido que no enviaría a espiarlo y menos a exigir un trato privilegiado para él, quería sentirse como una persona normal y ella tenía que aceptarlo. A veces envidiaba esa parte de Eren, él por lo menos podía salir del protocolo, en cambio ella tenía que seguir las costumbres rígidas de la nobleza. Su madre logró suavizarlas, pero aún así eran sofocantes, se preguntaba como lidió su madre cuando se embarazó de ella sin estar casada con su padre.

" ** **Por cierto, ya estoy en edad de que me cuestionen sobre mi descendencia, ¡Que horror!"****

-Majestad hemos llegado -hablo nuevamente el diplomático

Ymir salió del carruaje y contempló el puerto principal de Paradis, hacía tiempo que lo había pisado, sentir la refrescante brisa del mar le tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Atención! -sonó una fuerte voz masculina.- ¡Firmes! ¡Saludar!.- Un grupo de soldados de las Tropas Fronterizas y de la Gendarmería Real hicieron el saludo militar sincronizado -¡Majestad!

El hombre de cabellos grises se acercó a la reina -¡Majestad! ¡A sus ordenes! -saludó impecablemente el comandante Feulner

Ymir asintió y siguió su camino al lado de su Canciller y de Feulner hasta el barco con bandera de Balyak del Sur. Pronto salió una comitiva de hombres enfundados en elegantes trajes, guantes blancos y sombreros de copa, el hombre que venía al frente, de rostro regordete y cabellos rubios parecía estar impresionado con el recibimiento.

-Your Majesty! -saludó reverenciando a la joven, Ymir arqueo una ceja, a lo que el visitante corrigió.- ¡Su Majestad! Disculpe mi imprudencia, aún no me acostumbro a este idioma

-No se preocupe, entiendo que vienen cansados de semejante viaje

-Así es -sonrió.- Pero valió la pena al ver la belleza de este país y conocer a tan hermosa reina

-Gracias -sonrió aunque en sus adentros se sintió incomoda.- Los llevaremos a un lugar fresco para que descansen señor...

-Arnold Wilson, a sus ordenes

-Señor Wilson el honor es nuestro -saludó el Canciller de Eldia estrechando la mano del hombre de Balyak.- Bienvenidos -recibió a los hombres que lo acompañaban aunque por dentro se preguntaba si era buena idea dejar que unos desconocidos llegaran a la isla, aún cuando la amenaza titán y el alto índice de criminalidad seguían latentes.

* * *

...

-¡Ahí vienen! -mencionó el chico que veía a través del catalejo

-¿Quienes son? -preguntó Shirley

-Reconozco a... -enfoco bien al grupo de personas que avanzaban hacia su dirección.- Es el grupo de Paul

Al escuchar esto Anya se levantó de su asiento, estaba empezando a preocuparse por Eren, pero por suerte ya iba en camino.

-Pero solo veo a cuatro personas -indicó Andrea.- Una es Tabatha y los otros dos son Alan y Rose

-¿Estas seguro? -preguntó Anya

-Sí

La castaña empezó a ponerse nerviosa, todos los equipos ya habían llegado, solo faltaba el de Eren, pero solo regresaban cuatro de los seis que formaban al equipo.

" ** **¿Que le pasó a Eren?"****

-Anya -sintió la mano de Murakumo en su hombro.- Ven -le indicó con los ojos a un lugar más apartado

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó cuando ya estaban lejos de la vista de todos

-Eren esta en problemas -dijo suavemente, aunque en su mirada se percibía la furia

-¿Porque lo dices?

-¿Quien más estaba en el equipo de Eren y no ha regresado? -cuestionó

-Falta... -la castaña percibió al compañero que faltaba, su nombre le produjo escalofríos.- Robert Becker

-Así es -Murakumo apretó sus puños.- Esos tontos nunca me han dado buena impresión, solo nos han hecho la vida imposible

-¿Pero no sería estúpido que el mismo se quedara varado con Eren?

-Tú lo has dicho, son estúpidos

-¿Y que tienes pensado? -preguntó Anya a la petición de alejarse del grupo

Murakumo chasqueo la lengua, a veces olvidaba que Anya era bastante perspicaz y lo había tomado desprevenido, él tenía una idea y decírsela a la castaña en frente de todos sería muy incomodo, por lo que optó apartarse, después de todo solo le comunicaría su idea, no iba a debatir con ella si era la estrategia adecuada.

-Yo puedo ir -dijo seguro tomando un trineo

-¡No puedes! -gritó Anya, el chico intuyó esa reacción.- Es bastante peligroso, incluso para ti, deja que algún grupo de expertos lo busque, es el príncipe se moverán rápido

-Ya te dije que yo puedo -recalcó Murakumo.- Además tengo más miedo por Robert que por el clima

-Aún así -alzó la voz.- La temperatura esta disminuyendo, parece se avecina una tormenta, sería un suicidio

-Ella tiene razón -se escuchó una voz determinada que sorprendió a los amigos.- Sería una locura que solo vaya uno -Anya abrió los ojos de la impresión, esas palabras significaban que él quería ayudar

-¿No pensaras ir también Paul? -preguntó la chica

-Yo estaba a cargo del equipo y no me percaté cuando desaparecieron, es mi deber buscarlos, le pediré a los demás que nos ayuden

-¡Nosotros no iremos! -sentenció el flaco Joe apenas acabó de hablar Niehaus

-Tu amigo también esta perdido -dijo Murakumo con molestia

-Él se lo busco -giró para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.- ¡Escuchen! ¡El príncipe se ha perdido!

Todos los chicos se asombraron por la noticia, más ninguno emitió un sonido de protesta o angustia.

-Y ahora sus amigos piden que nos expongamos a estas condiciones para buscarlo ¡¿Creen que es justo?! -gritó, los demás empezaron a murmurar

-¡No es buena idea! -mencionó por fin una chica.- Es mejor que esperemos al instructor

-¡Pero eso puede tardar! -mencionó Murakumo.- Eren y Robert tienen en contra el tiempo -Anya pasó por alto que no había autoridad para pedir apoyo para la búsqueda, el instructor por lo visto se había retrasado, ahora entendía la desesperación de su amigo

-¿Quieres sacrificar a tus compañeros por dos personas? -preguntó Joe.- Robert es mi amigo, pero aún así no quiero que nadie perezca por él -dijo con una actuación que convenció a varios incautos

Murakumo montó en cólera al ver lo hipócrita de aquel tipo, pero alguien intervino antes de perder por completo la cordura y lanzarse hacia él.

-¿Acaso esas dos personas no son nuestros compañeros? -preguntó con voz potente Paul.- Sabemos que esto es solo un ejercicio de supervivencia, pero aún así, las condiciones pueden crear un incidente como este

-Es su culpa por ser tan débiles y distraídos -mencionó otra recluta

-Si no quieres ir, no vayas, nadie te obliga -miró fijamente a sus compañeros de tropa.- Recuerden que seremos soldados, una de nuestras tareas será salvar vidas

-¿Pero si fuera un compañero normal y no el príncipe? ¿También lo ayudarías? -cuestionó Anton

-Lo haría sin importar quien fuera

-¡No lo haremos! -gritaron algunos compañeros bastante molestos

-Si ustedes estuvieran en este problema ¿Les gustaría que nadie fuera a buscarlos? -preguntó Paul logrando que varios reflexionaran la situación.- Hoy por ellos, mañana por nosotros

Anya y Murakumo se sorprendieron al ver como la mayoría de reclutas de la generación se acercaban para ayudar. Gracias a Paul y sus palabras, la posibilidad de encontrar a Eren crecía.

-¿Y cual es el plan? -cuestionó Otto

-Nos dividiremos y abarcaremos más espacio, pero no saldremos del radio cercano al cuartel, cuando se avecine la tormenta regresaremos -se volteo a ver al par de amigos.- No quiero exponer a nadie

-De acuerdo -dijo Anya

-¿Y que hay del instructor? -preguntó una chica bajita y menuda que parecía una niña de grandes ojos marrones llamada Lauren

-Bueno Rose quiere ayudar, aunque no esta en condiciones de acompañarnos, ella dará el mensaje apenas llegué el instructor o alguien más

-¿Que haremos para no perdernos? -habló un joven de nombre Norman

-Marcaremos los arboles con una cuenda roja -señalo el material en sus manos.- Lleven su brújula y no tomen decisiones a la ligera.

-Bien -los chicos se agruparon en grupos tal y como había recomendado Paul, la búsqueda de Eren y Robert estaba por iniciar.

* * *

...

Ciudad Subterránea, 876

Dos jóvenes gendarmes caminaban sobre el pútrido suelo del terreno que hacía de fosa donde iban a parar los muertos. Transportaban el cadáver de un hombre a quien habían asesinado recientemente, no era novedad que en la Ciudad Subterránea sucediera eso, lo extraño para los jóvenes es que últimamente parecía no tener fin.

-Este es el número seis en esta semana ¿verdad? -preguntó a su compañero queriendo minimizar la incomodidad que sentían por la labor que llevaban a cabo

-Así es, tal parece que hay un asesino serial

-¿Crees eso? -cuestionó con asombro

-No le encuentro otra lógica

-Pero incluso para una persona sería difícil matar a tanta gente en tan corto tiempo

-Bueno, hay crímenes que siempre se dan aquí, así que pueden ser menos victimas de las que aparenta

-No se mucho sobre este lugar, pero había escuchado que no eran crímenes tan graves

-¿A que te refieres? -sus palabras no le quedaron claras

-A que incluso con robos, extorsiones, violaciones, peleas, no habían tantos asesinatos y ahora hasta con los más débiles se meten -recordó que había victimas de diferente edad, sexo y condición.- Además algunos ni siquiera parecen ser de aquí.

-¿Sugieres que es una matanza desmedida?

-No tengo pruebas para decirlo así

-Eso sería exagerado, además para que les serviría tanto muerto

-Tienes razón -llegaron ante aquel foso de olor fétido.- Aunque me sigue preocupando el hecho de que tampoco encuentren al culpable

-Hay cosas que es mejor ignorarlas -sugirió el otro gendarme a la vez que aventaban el cadáver al hoyo

-Buen consejo soldado -sonó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, sacándoles un susto

-¡Señorita! -habló uno de ellos.- Perdón Subcomandante Bernhart

-¿Que hace aquí? -preguntó el otro joven, no creía que alguien como la recién nombrada Subcomandante de la Gendarmería se animara a bajar al subterráneo

-Superviso labores, ese es mi trabajo -mencionó la de cabellos castaños rojizos.- Ahora dense prisa, faltan más por traer

-Subcomandante -habló de nuevo el chico.- No sería una mejor opción incinerarlos, esta forma puede causar una peste

-Así son las ordenes -dijo cortante

-¡Si señor! -contestaron ambos

El joven curioso miró una vez más el foso donde varios cuerpos estaban amontonados, sin embargo, le dio la impresión que por más muertos que llegaran aún había capacidad, y extrañamente los cuerpos, al menos los más visibles, no estaban descomponiéndose rápidamente.

" ** **¡Que extraño!, ¿sera mi imaginación?"****

El sonidos de unos dedos chasqueando frente a él, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Vamos soldado! -ordeno la voluptuosa mujer, a lo que sus mansos soldados obedecieron rápidamente.

* * *

...

-¿Aún nada? -preguntaba con ansias la castaña

-No -respondió su compañero que usaba el catalejo.- Además no es que alcance a ver muy lejos por las condiciones

-Calma Anya -mencionó Shirley mientras posaba su mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.- No te precipites

-De acuerdo -dijo resignada

-Oigan veo algo -comentó otro chico de nombre Waldo mientras señalaba en dirección contraria a ellos

Los chicos de ese grupo se acercaron más para en efecto encontrarse con uno de los buscados, casi arrastrándose se movía Robert Becker, por lo que todos de inmediato corrieron a su encuentro.

-Robert ¿que paso? -cuestionó Arendt

-E-esto-y bi-en gra-acias -murmuró Robert quien estaba congelándose, pronto Norman y Waldo lo arroparon con una manta

-¿Que le pasó a Eren? -preguntó Anya, aunque fuera descortés tenía que saber algo de su amigo

-N-o sé -respondió apenas audible

-Estaban en el mismo equipo y Paul mencionó que tuvieron un problema -rápidamente dijo la castaña, mientras al chico lo acomodaban en el trineo para auxiliarlo pronto.- ¿Que le hiciste?

-No l-e hice-e nada -fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la consciencia

-¡Maldición! -no pudo evitar maldecir ante tan mala suerte

-Anya -dijo Shirley mirándola fijamente.- Mientras más rápido lo atiendan más rápido obtendremos su confesión

-S-sí -su voz sonó apagada, pero el clima parecía empeorar y tampoco había noticias de los otros equipos, no quería hacerse a la idea de perder a su amigo, pero tampoco creía que sobreviviese a esas condiciones.

" ** **Eren, ¡resiste por favor!"****

* * *

.. _._

_< < La fuerza con la que empujo al príncipe fue tan grande que salieron rodando a una distancia considerable de sus compañeros, Robert estaba bastante molesto con el pelirrojo que sin pensarlo decidió tomarse su venganza sin pensar en las consecuencias. Tan pronto como Eren logro zafarse de su agarre le enfrentó._

_-¡¿Que sucede contigo?!_

_-¡Eso debería preguntar yo! -gritó Becker_

_-¡No se que te pasa! ¡Siempre me estas molestando! ¡¿Cual es tu problema conmigo?!_

_-Tú eres el que crees que tengo un problema contigo. Piensas que el mundo gira en torno a ti -dijo Robert con resentimiento_

_-¡Yo no pienso así! -recalcó Eren.- ¡Y tu si me molestas! De otra manera ni me acercaría a ti_

_-¡Lo ves! Solo le pones atención a tus amiguitos privilegiados_

_-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Son los bravucones como tú los que detesto!_

_Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñetazo para Robert, pues muy en el fondo lo que tenía era ese sentimiento venenoso y poderoso llamado envidia. Eren no recordaba, pero tanto Robert como Joe y Anton, eran parte de esa generación de huérfanos surgidos de la Rebelión de los Muros, los tres habían esperado ser adoptados algún día pero esa opción nunca se dio. Cuando aún eran niños, no tenían esa malicia y junto con los demás infantes gozaba de las atenciones de la reina Historia y veían al pelirrojo con admiración, pero al crecer y conocer el humilde origen del Príncipe Eren, esa admiración se convirtió en rencor, y ese rencor lo motivo a hacerle miserable la vida cuando lo vio en la Academia Militar como un chico normal más._

_-¿Detestas a los niños del orfanato? -preguntó con un tono tan tranquilo que dio mala sensación_

_-¿Que? -preguntó confundido Eren con tan desviada interrogante.- ¿Por que me preguntas eso?_

_-No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? -se dirigió al pelirrojo con una mirada asesina.- Y la reina tampoco te lo dijo... sobre tu origen -Eren se sobresalto por ese tema pero decidió afrontarlo_

_-Eso no te incumbe_

_-Claro que sí, después de todo aún no puedo creer que un huérfano como tu tuviera tanta suerte_

_-Yo nunca pedí esto -se sincero el príncipe.- Pero tampoco puedo evadirlo_

_-Siempre me he preguntado que vio la reina Historia en ti como para criarte -Robert sacó ese venenoso pensamiento de su boca.- ¿Que hubiese pasado si me hubiera escogido a mí?_

_-Te llamaría Alteza -respondió Eren, el sabía que no tenía padres, pero la reina Historia jamás le dijo que provenía del mismo orfanato que ella administraba_

_-¡Exacto! -clamó Becker.- Y tampoco estaría aquí -reflexionó un poco y se dio cuenta de que Eren no estaba tan impactado como lo esperaba.- ¿Lo sabías?_

_-La reina Historia nunca me lo dijo -menciono con tristeza.- Pero su Majestad Ymir me daba pistas -miró a Robert con verdadera pena, no recordaba mucho de pertenecer a esa generación de huérfanos.- Lo siento, pero yo no decido el destino ni puedo cambiar las cosas_

_Esa noción de sabiduría irritó aún mas al chico robusto quien de nuevo se fue a los golpes y amenazas_ _._

_-¡Espera! -clamó el pelirrojo intentando ser empatico con el chico.- ¡Arreglemos esto de otra manera!_

_-¡No hay otra manera! -siguió lanzando golpes a su contrincante_

_-¡Basta! ¡Escúchame! -intentó razonar, pero Robert solo seguía perdiendo la paciencia_

_-¡Alguien como tú no puede convertirse en Rey! -rugió bastante alto lo que provocó que un sonido se acercará_

_-¿Que fue eso? -preguntó Eren con nerviosismo.- Tu escuchas...- No dijo nada más pues Robert vio en su distracción la oportunidad de noquearlo_

_El ruido se acercaba más, Robert inmediatamente salió disparado de ahí, solo volteo para ver que el príncipe seguía ahí a la merced de ese animal salvaje, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

_"_ **_**Hasta nunca principito" >>** _ **

* * *

...

-¿Alguna noticia? -cuestionó Lauren, la chica de voz aguda mientras hablaba con Gretel, quien solo negó con la cabeza

-Creo que deberíamos regresar -sugirió Alan al sentir como el viento soplaba con más fuerza

-Paul concuerdo con él, también esta por atardecer -mencionó Tabatha

-Demonios -susurró Niehaus mientras contemplaba el panorama, sus compañeros tenían razón por este día lo mejor era regresar, aunque de pronto diviso una abertura en la ladera.

-Ustedes pueden adelantarse, solo revisaré esa cueva -señalo el lugar, no estaba tan lejos de ahí

-Puede ser la guarida de bestias, no es recomendable -habló Lauren

-Pero también sirve como refugio, si Eren es inteligente puede estar ahí -se encaminó rumbo a la cueva

El viento arreciaba, por lo que se acomodó su bufanda, la visibilidad empezaba a hacerse menor.

-¡Eren! -gritó en un intento de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible -¡Eren!

Se acercó cuidadosamente a la entrada, no parecía ser la guarida de algún animal, pero notó algo extraño, esa cueva parecía estar cubierta de cristal, había escuchado que habían ciertas minas con rocas luminiscentes de donde sacaban la fuente de luz domestica, pero no sabía que estuvieran en esa región. En su recorrido visual se topo con un bulto en el suelo, reconocía esa ropa y ese cabello rojizo, era Eren, se acercó rápidamente rogando internamente que estuviera con vida. El cuerpo de Eren estaba frío pero una débil respiración se hacía presente, de inmediato lo cubrió y lo subió al trineo para salir de ahí. Estaba por salir cuando un sonido lo alertó.

Craggg..

Ese ruido le indicó correr, apenas salió de la cueva y ésta se desmorono creando una avalancha donde por más resistencia que puso fue arrastrado. Se sintió ahogarse hasta que algo lo jalaba a la superficie, unas voces fueron reconocibles.

-¡Sujetáte Paul! -gritaba con esfuerzo Tabatha, quien usaba el EM3D enganchado a un árbol

Paul logró sacar la cabeza y vio como sus compañeros se esforzaban por sacarlo de la ola de nieve, Tabatha y Otto lo sostenían de los brazos hasta que lograron sacarlo completamente de ahí. Una vez en el árbol respiró profundamente a la vez que era cobijado por la pequeña Lauren.

-Tranquilo estarás bien -dijo Gretel.- Hiciste un buen trabajo

Estaba por medio sonreír cuando recordó que faltaba aquel que fue el motivo de la búsqueda

-E-e-er-en -alcanzó a decir

-No te preocupes, él esta a salvo -Otto señalo al árbol cercano donde Murakumo y Anya auxiliaban a su amigo

" ** **¡Que alivio!"**** pensó antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, mientras sus compañeros tomaban el camino de regreso al cuartel

-¿Como esta Eren? -preguntó Lauren con una voz empalagosa dirigida a Murakumo

Ante el silencio del chico, Anya decidió contestar por él -Esta delicado, hay que darnos prisa antes de que se agrave la hipotermia -ante estas palabras unos profundos ojos zafiro se posaron en ella discretamente

-Esperemos que el príncipe se recupere -dijo la chica de baja estatura

-Sí -habló nuevamente Anya, quien miro a Otto que cargaba a Paul.- Todo fue gracias a Paul, le estaremos eternamente agradecidos

Los presentes sonrieron ante el resultado positivo de la búsqueda, trabajaron en equipo y lograron encontrar a Robert, y sacar a Eren y Paul de una avalancha, eso era algo que ni el propio instructor Lutz esperaba. Aunque en definitiva, una persona fue la que más mérito tuvo en esa misión, todos estaban de acuerdo que se trataba del joven de cabeza rapada.

-Es un buen líder -reconoció Zorbas mientras se encaminaban al cuartel antes de que la tormenta cayera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El entrenamiento invernal fue mostrado en el episodio 30 del anime (segunda temporada), no dice en que región se lleva a cabo, pero lo tomé de inspiración.


	9. Invasión a Shiganshina, parte 1: Atentado

Shiganshina, 877

Un año más había pasado rápidamente y la tropa de recultas 123 entraba en la fase final de preparación militar, esta vez se encontraban en Shiganshina en su visita al Museo de la Memoria y por si fuera poco, coincidió con la visita de la reina Ymir para establecer la primera embajada proveniente del otro lado del océano. Como futuros soldados fueron invitados al protocolo de inauguración que se llevaría a cabo en una hora.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Conoceré a la reina! -susurraba con emoción Desta Klaus

-¡Hey tú! -Lutz señalo al chico con descendencia de Iprafe.- Más te vale comportarte o te arrancaré la cabeza y se la daré a un titán

-¡Si señor!

-¡Escuchen parásitos! -gritó Lutz ante los pulcros y bien formados reclutas.- Estamos aquí como representación de la Academia Militar, así que no quiero que hagan tonterías, están prohibidos los juegos, burlas, desmayos, gritos, o mejor dicho cualquier cosa que no sean las respectivas ordenes de los altos mandos. Cualquiera que se atreva a romper el protocolo -su mirada fulminó al trío de bravucones y después al trío real.- se las verá conmigo aún si tienen grandes influencias.

-¡Si señor! -respondieron al unisono

Eren estaba un poco nervioso por ver nuevamente a su hermana, sabía que no lo iba tratar como príncipe, pues él mismo le pidió que lo tratara como un chico común, aún así la nostalgia le invadió, al saber que habían pasado dos años sin verse ni intercambiar cartas, se preguntaba si estaría orgullosa de él y como estaba ella en su puesto de reina. A decir verdad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de querer comercializar con más naciones del mundo como tanto quería Ymir, pues aún tenían bastantes problemas dentro de la isla como para asociarse con extranjeros: los titanes, el índice alto de desempleo e inseguridad, los radicales; además de los factores externos como el odio aún persistente hacia su raza...

Las trompetas sonaron y ella apareció. La reina Ymir se hizo presente junto a su comitiva, vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido largo blanco, acompañado por una capa ligera de color beige, y su banda transversal. Por otro lado el señor Wilson y sus hombres iban enfundados en sus trajes de solapa de pico, corbata y bombín, más cómodos que cuando llegaron, pues creían que los de la isla estaban bastante atrasados, pero al darse cuenta que no era así, vistieron lo que normalmente acostumbraban.

La monarca dio un discurso de bienvenida y explicó el porque era necesario una alianza comercial con Balkay del Sur, los soldados permanecieron en silencio prestando atención a sus palabras. También estaban presentes los comandantes de los tres regimientos del ejercito, algunos miembros del Parlamento destacándose su líder Martin, y sus posibles sucesores Dix y Baumeister, así como el Canciller, importantes comerciantes y periodistas.

-Ahora inauguramos la embajada de Balyak del Sur en Eldia, como muestra de nuestra alianza y apoyo mutuo...

De pronto Boris Feulner tiró a la reina al suelo a la vez que la rodeaba, un sonido sordo hizo eco en la madera del estrado y con ello la paranoia de los presentes

-¡Tomen posiciones! ¡Protejan a la reina! -gritó con fuerza Feulner quien si no fuera por su rápida actuación, Ymir sería ya un cadáver

-¡Vamos evacuen rápido! -ordenó Lutz a sus alumnos, quienes aún estupefactos no acataron la orden.- ¡Muévanse! -grito aún más alto, haciendo que los reclutas corrieran a la salida

-¡Ymir! -alcanzó a gritar Eren al verse empujado por sus compañeros, solo observando como los soldados se agrupaban alrededor de la reina para protegerla.

-¡Saquen de aquí a la reina! -ordenó Feulner a sus hombres.- ¡Protéjanla con su vida!

-¡Señor Wilson acompáñenme! -habló con calma Rheinberger

-That is just madness! -gritó apanicado el hombre extranjero, corriendo junto con su comitiva hacia donde iba la comandante

-¡Ustedes también! -ordeno Rico a los parlamentarios y demás invitados de honor

Los disparos seguían llegando, por lo visto no solo era un atacante, en las azoteas de los edificios cercanos hombres con el rostro cubierto abrían fuego contra los gendarmes que hacían lo posible por detener el ataque mientras los demás se ponían a salvo. La reina y sus invitados fueron conducidos al interior del nuevo edificio que estaba siendo inaugurado por las balas, los vidrios de las ventanas volaban y los objetos nuevos acababan perforados.

-¡No podremos seguir así! -sugirió el Canciller quien pensaba que fue mala idea entrar a la Embajada

-¡¿Pero a donde vamos?! -preguntó Hans Martin.- ¡Estos terroristas nos quieren matar!

-De hecho son radicales -hablo Wanda.- Probablemente en respuesta al pacto con Balyak -ganándose una mirada de reproche de Dix al saber que ella lo decía como una acusación para él.

-¡Mantengan la calma! -clamó exhausta Brzenska mientras se pegaba a la pared buscando con la mirada un lugar más seguro

-¡Pero... -la voz de Martin fue callada por una bala en su frente, los gritos de algunos reflejaban el temor de acabar igual

-¡Deben salir de aquí! -una voz llamó la atención de los presentes.- ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Comandante Kirstein! -exclamó el rubio Canciller, quien fue el único que entendió las palabras de Jean.- ¡¿Como salimos de aquí?!

-Yo me encargaré de distraerlos -mencionó mirando el cuerpo de Martin, luego posó su mirada en el hombre frente a él, sabía bien de lo que era capaz.- ¡Guía a los demás al edificio del Museo! -posó una mano en su hombro en señal de confianza y le entregó una pistola.- ¡Te lo encargo Canciller Grice!

El mencionado tomó el arma y le sonrió a Jean -¡Confía en mí!

-¡¿Que tienes pensado Kirstein?! -preguntó Rico

-Solo apresurate a desalojar el edificio -le indicó Jean sin oportunidad de rechistar

-¡Vamos! -gritó Grice.- ¡Corran y no hagan tanto ruido! -La comitiva siguió a Falco, Jean se quedó en su lugar donde aún llegaban algunas balas

-¡Señor! ¡¿Cual es su orden?! -se le acercó una chica pelirroja

-Les distraemos para que ellos se refugien -comentó.- ¿Aún sirve la radio?

-Sí señor

-Envía un mensaje de emergencia, que vengan los escuadrones y estén completamente armados

-¿Es eso necesario señor? -cuestionó la joven

-Sí -tenía el presentimiento de que algo peor estaba por pasar.- ¡Ve ahora Blanchett, yo me encargaré de la distracción!

-¡Sí!

* * *

****...** **

Los reclutas habían sido conducidos al cuartel de la ciudad, los jóvenes recibieron indicaciones de quedarse ahí, eran inexpertos, por lo cual enviarlos a luchar sería enviarlos a una muerte segura, Lutz también salió a combatir, pues no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otros peleaban, ademas de que quedaría como un inútil ante sus alumnos.

Las cosas afuera parecían caóticas, pues los radicales trazaron bien su plan y el ataque sorpresa sometió por unos momentos al Ejercito, sin embargo, el liderazgo y estrategia de los comandantes de la Gendarmería y del Cuerpo de Investigación logró darle la vuelta a la situación.

-¡Busquen en los alrededores! -clamaba Boris.-¡Eviten que lleguen a los civiles! - De repente alguien llegó a hacerle compañía.- ¡Kirstein! ¡¿Como vas?!

-Ya acabamos con los que parecían mejor entrenados, los demás caerán dentro de poco

-No puedo creer que llegaran a esto -dijo Boris con seriedad

-Sabían donde colocarse, parece que estudiaron bien su ataque

-Cierto, pero con dos o tres que queden vivos nos dirán quien fue el autor intelectual

Una explosión sacudió a los hombres, el edificio de la embajada empezaba a arder, lo que provocó el regocijo de los radicales y la incredulidad de los soldados.

-¡Ymir II ha muerto! -gritaban los hombres encapuchados aunque ya estaban siendo acorralados, ese grito logró que la incredulidad de los soldados se convirtiera en ira, no les perdonarían el acabar con la vida de la joven monarca.

-¡A la carga! -bramó un soldado infundiendo en sus compañeros el coraje necesario para aniquilar a los terroristas

-¡Esos malditos! -rugió Feulner dispuesto a ayudar a sus hombres, pero fue detenido por Jean

-¡Espera! ¿Estas seguro que la reina ha muerto?

Boris le lanzó una mirada de reproche por tan ridícula pregunta -Esa explosión fue lo bastante fuerte para matar a quien haya estado dentro del edificio

-Exacto, ¿pero si ya no había nadie? -le instruyó Jean

-¿Quieres decir que ella esta bien?

-Eso espero, pensé que ese edificio sería el principal objetivo y no me equivoque -mencionó Kirstein

-¿Donde están?

-Le pedí que fueran al museo, es más seguro y pronto llegaran mis hombres ahí

-Ahora entiendo porque Hitch te tiene confianza -le dijo Boris sonriendo levemente.- Y que ella le tenga confianza a alguien además de su familia es raro

-Bueno, ella tampoco es muy cercana que se diga... -Jean iba a seguir hablando, cuando recordó una variante que no había tomado en cuenta, se lamentó de que Armin no estuviera ahí para notarlo.- ¡Mierda!

El tono de esa expresión y el gesto en el rostro de Jean, le indicaron a Boris una mala señal -¿Pasa algo?

-¡Vamos al Museo! -ordenó Kirstein.- Trae a tus bomberos, ¡esta vez ella si esta en peligro!

* * *

****...** **

Ymir corría con torpeza, su elegante vestido fue arremangado a la altura de las rodillas, no sabía bien a donde iba, solo seguía a sus guardianes y a ella la seguía su comitiva, tanto la eldiana como la extranjera, aunque temía por ellos, los radicales los tenían rodeados. Apenas habían entrado al edificio que albergaba el Museo cuando el instinto de Falco se volvió a activar, por lo que detuvo a sus compañeros y le gritó a la soberana y a los soldados de enfrente.

-¡Cuidado! -de pronto Ymir cayó al suelo con violencia, su mente le hacía recordar la hazaña de su madre antes de morir

Dos explosiones sacudieron el edificio y parte de las paredes salieron volando, unos metros antes de donde estaba la reina detonaron explosivos causando la muerte de los valientes soldados que custodiaban a la monarca, además de perder contacto con su comitiva puesto que el otro detonante fue justo a sus espaldas. Ymir solo sintió el retumbar del suelo, se preguntaba como estaba viva si parte del material del edificio salió proyectado, percibió una respiración cercana a su rostro.

-Majestad ¿se encuentra bien? -Ymir abrió los ojos de golpe, enfocando a la persona que tenía enfrente -¿Esta herida? -de nuevo su interlocutor hablaba

Ella solo estaba pasmada, pues la persona estaba muy cerca de ella, pero sin duda la había protegido con su cuerpo. El joven parlamentario Cramer la había salvado cubriéndola, siendo él quien sufrió heridas, pues en su delicado rostro corrían hilos de sangre, aunque su mirada parecía feliz de verla ilesa.

-Su Majestad ¿me escucha?

-Estoy bien -volteó la cara nerviosa

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo el joven poniéndose de pie, aunque de pronto tambaleo, Ymir se dio cuenta que Ludwig también tenía una herida en el costado, lo que sería un inconveniente

-Veamos esa herida -ordenó Ymir, no quería que mas gente muriera por su culpa

-No es necesario, estoy bien -habló Cramer mientras se llevaba una mano al costado como queriendo detener el sangrado solo con presión

-¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos tiempo! -soltó molesta la reina

-No quiero estorbar, será mejor que siga sola

La rubia monarca le miró con hartazgo -Creo haber sido clara con mi orden.- De pronto rasgó una parte de la larga falda de su vestido para improvisar unas vendas.- ¿O piensas desobedecerme?

-Nunca -dijo rápidamente.- Pe-pero su vestido -balbuceó al no saber que más decir

-Entonces guarda silencio -se dedicó hacer lo posible por tratar las heridas.- Además la falda me molestaba para correr, no te preocupes por eso

-Bien -dijo soportando el dolor de sus heridas

Al terminar su labor, la soberana se puso de pie y le extendió su mano al parlamentario -Salgamos de aquí, no pienso que mi tratamiento sea en vano.- Pasando el brazo del joven por su cuello para servirle de apoyo, algo que sorprendió a Ludwig.

-Es usted muy valiente, Majestad -sonrió el joven, logrando que las mejillas de Ymir se sonrosaran

-Gracias -pronunció y se encamino hacia un pasillo al verse imposibilitada la salida por los estragos de la explosión, rogó internamente que no hubiese más peligros adelante.

* * *

****...** **

En el cuartel, Eren estaba bastante alterado al igual que algunos de sus compañeros, a pesar de que se habían equipado con el EM3D y las espadas, temían que el lugar fuera atacado. Se escuchaban los gritos y las detonaciones de armas de fuego, también se escucharon tres explosiones, la tensión en los chicos aumentaba al no tener ni una noticia de lo que ocurría afuera, el instructor Lutz no regresaba y por primera vez deseaban volver a ver su malhumorada cara. Una nueva explosión bastante fuerte les puso los nervios de punta, el príncipe salió con rumbo a la calle, pero sus fieles amigos le dieron alcance antes de que saliera del cuartel.

-¡Espera Eren! -llamó Anya.- ¡Eren!

-¡Tengo que protegerla!

-¡Eren! -Murakumo lo sujetó fuerte del brazo para que se detuviera, Eren le dio una mirada de confusión.- Anya tiene razón -dijo con voz calma

-Si sales, te expones a que te atrapen, ¡solo seras un blanco fácil!

-¡Pero Ymir! -dijo Eren al no tener como debatir las razones de sus amigos

-Ella estará bien -mencionó Murakumo.- Sabes que no eres el único que no quiere perder a su familia

Eren contempló los rostros de preocupación de sus amigos, debido a su temor había olvidado que Murakumo y Anya también tenían personas por las estaban pendientes aunque no lo expresaran abiertamente, aún así, también estaban cuidándolo de hacer tonterías como aquella.

-Lo siento chicos -se disculpó por ser tan egoísta

-Mejor esperemos indicaciones -sugirió la castaña.- Si algo se pone peor, entonces salimos ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Que otra cosa puede ser peor? -cuestionó Murakumo

Anya estaba por responderle a su sarcasmo, cuando sintió el movimiento del suelo -¿Sintieron eso?.- El príncipe y el mestizo también lograron percibir las vibraciones que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, como si de pisadas gigantes se trataran.

-¿No será ... -dijo Eren cuando recordó un momento similar ocurrido hace cinco años, de inmediato se hecho a correr rumbo a la parte más alta del cuartel

Los chicos miraron hacia la parte este del distrito cuando se percataron que había humo saliendo de ahí, pero lo que los paralizó por un momento fue ver como unos bultos blancos de gran tamaño empezaban a entrar por el agujero que se había abierto en la red. Los titanes comenzaban a invadir Shiganshina para sorpresa de todos los soldados y mandos militares que se habían liberado de los radicales, la verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba.

" ** **¡No puede ser!"**** maldijo Eren

* * *

****...** **

Jean no podía creer lo que sucedía en el lado Este de Shigashina, los titanes estaban entrando como si fuesen un enjambre de insectos. Apenas habían logrado detener a los radicales y arrestado al menos diez de ellos para declarar, los otros ante su negativa a rendirse fueron abatidos. Desde luego este día estaba por pasar de peligroso a trágico en unos minutos.

-¿Que hacemos? -preguntó Boris, quien a su lado tenía esposado a uno de los líderes radicales

-¡Es obvio! -clamó Kirstein.- ¡Ustedes llévense a estos tipos y evacuen a la gente! ¡Que las Tropas Fronterizas ayuden a colocar una red fortificada a la mitad del distrito! ¡Por lo menos no dejaremos que caiga toda Shiganshina!

-Aún no llegan tus hombres -le recordó Feulner.- ¿Como los detendrás por ahora?

-Préstame a tus mejores hombres -sugirió Jean

-De acuerdo.- dio ordenes a sus hombres para equiparse, en lo que ellos se alistaban dijo -Es extraño que los soldados encargados de la vigilancia de la red no reportaran nada

Jean asintió pensando lo mismo, mientras una sonrisa se formo en la cara deformada por los golpes del líder radical.

-¿Cual es la gracia? -le cuestionó el Comandante del Cuerpo de Investigación

-En verdad no te imaginas cual fue la causa por la que no avisaron -se carcajeo a la vez que le escurría sangre.- Tal vez ya estaban muertos

-¿Fueron ...ustedes? -preguntó Jean, esperando que su presentimiento estuviera equivocado

-Sí -clamó el hombre.- ¡Preferimos que todos los eldianos mueran a manos de esas bestias a aliarnos con las naciones que tanto nos odian! -se dirigió a Jean con la poca visibilidad que le permitían sus párpados hinchados.- ¿No lo cree Comandante? ¡Si no somos los reyes del mundo tampoco seremos los esclavos!

Un duró golpe le llegó tirándolo bruscamente.

-¡Bernhart! -nombró Boris a su subcomandante

-¡Lo siento señor! ¡Me deje llevar! -se disculpó aún molesta Ingrid

-Si ya están listos -mencionó Kirstein al ver a los hombres de la Gendarmería acercarse junto con la castaña subcomandante.- ¡Vamos!

-Ten cuidado Jean -le recomendó Feulner, el castaño asintió y se dirigió al frente.- Bernhart -volvió a llamar a su subordinada

-Sí señor

-Te encargo a estos -señaló a los arrestados.- Llévalos directamente a El Laberinto, necesitamos saber quien planeó todo esto lo antes posible

La mujer sonrió perversamente cuando su líder le dio la espalda, su orden iba a ser llevada a cabo por ella misma y conseguiría lo pedido.- ¡Si señor!

* * *

****...** **

Los titanes entraron a Shiganshina provocando que los civiles que antes se resguardaban en sus casas, ahora huyeran despavoridos hacia el oeste para pasar al distrito de Ulklin, el caos reinó en la huida, pues a pesar de que era una situación de alto riesgo, algunos aprovecharon para robar y saquear casas, así como a las personas que llevaban objetos de valor, lamentablemente el número de efectivos de la Gendarmería y de las Tropas no se daba abasto, y los crímenes se daban en la confusión y el miedo. Eren logró percibir como una familia con varios niños pequeños era despojados de su dinero y provisiones, los ladrones incluso se mofaron de lo sencillo que fue, regalándole una fuerte patada al padre de familia, acto que hizo rabiar al príncipe, llevo la mano a su costado para desenfundar su espada.

-¡No lo hagas! -lo detuvo Murakumo

-¡Hay que defender a la gente! -señaló Eren

-No podemos, aún no somos soldados -razonó el mestizo

-¡Algo tenemos que hacer! -los gritos de Eren y Murakumo lograron que los demás perdieran el ya poco control que había, algunos murmurando, otros llorando y los demás gritando

-¡Silencio! -ordenó con firmeza un soldado de las Tropas Fronterizas recién llegado.- ¡Mantengan la calma!

Todos guardaron silencio, aunque no podían cumplir cabalmente con la segunda orden.

-¡Tenemos que evacuar! -gritó.- ¡Vayamos con la gente!

-¿Eso no será peor? -preguntó Shirley.- Atraeremos a los titanes

-Iremos en la retaguardia y los distraeremos si llegan a acercarse, hasta que la gente haya sido completamente evacuada a Ulklin

-Estamos equipados solo con espadas ¿eso será suficiente? -cuestionó Bastian

-¡Aún son reclutas! ¡No den batalla! -mencionó el soldado con voz de mando.- Si ven un titan solo muévanse con el equipo de maniobras y sáquenlos de la ruta de evacuación ¡Vamos!

Los reclutas pusieron en marcha su EM3D por primera vez en una situación real, pese a que todos sabían maniobrar en los aires, la tensión del momento al ver a toda la gente corriendo en pánico, les transmitió nerviosismo. Aún no habían visto un titán cerca, pero rogaban que no apareciera uno ahí, si bien llevaban consigo las espadas, todavía no estaban entrenados en el uso de las lanzas relámpago y eso era una desventaja para ellos.

-¡Ningún titán a la vista! -exclamó el observador Andrea

-¡No se detengan! -ordenó Paul al ver que Rose no quitaba su mirada de una anciana que no podía darse prisa.- ¡Tenemos que minimizar las bajas!

-¡Pero Paul! -comentó Mei.- ¡Nuestra misión como soldado...! ¡Tú dijiste...!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero esto es una emergencia y no podemos entorpecer! -recibió una mirada triste de la mestiza.- ¡Si surge la posibilidad regresaremos!

Eso pareció calmar un poco la angustia de Mei y de otros chicos que no creían en la frialdad de la situación, aunque a otros les generó más ansiedad

-¡Hugh! -gritó Desta al ver como su compañero no engancho bien sus cables y cayó, por suerte alguien lo alcanzó a sujetar clavando el gancho de su equipo en la pantorrilla del chico

-¡Hugh no te muevas! ¡Te subiré! -le habló una chica de cabellos grises que se encontraba en el tejado de una casa, después de un poco de esfuerzo logró subir al chico que temblaba como gelatina

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó la chica

-S-sí -balbuceó y miró embelesado a su salvadora.- G-gra-cias

-No es nada -sonrió amablemente

" ** **¡Es un ángel!"**** pensó el chico de cabellos rubios que tapaban su mirada, aunque luego recordó el pinchazo en su pantorrilla

-Creo que no podré moverme bien -habló con más claridad

-Lo siento, no pensé en eso -se disculpó la chica al apuntar a un punto tan importante como lo eran las piernas

-Sigue -le recomendó con voz quebrada.- Tú salvate

-¡No puedo dejarte aquí! ¡Eres nuestro compañero! -le exclamó determinada.- ¡Además fue mi culpa!

-Pero yo-yo -realmente era un ángel pensó

-¡Vamos! -sonó una voz dura y tomó a Hugh del cuello para que se levantara

-¡Oye! ¡M-me lastimas! -dijo llorosamente Hugh Thatch

-¡Sigamos! -mencionó otra voz femenina, el trío real hacía su aparición milagrosamente para ayudar a su compañero

-¡Irina! -llamó el pelirrojo.- ¡Salvaste a Hugh!

-Solo le evite la caída -se apenó por el halago del príncipe

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Anya al ver que un titan alcanzó el tejado y se acercaba a los dos jóvenes, sin embrago, una afilada navaja atravesó sus sienes dejándolo inmóvil

-¡Derek! -mencionó Irina al ver al responsable de la hazaña, el mencionado desencajo la espada del titan como si fuera algo normal y se acercó a la joven, sus grandes y profundos ojos azules como el zafiro mostraban un brillo singular

-Te dije que no te alejaras -mencionó con su voz grave que no mostraba ninguna emoción, aunque la joven lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba bastante molesto

-N-no podía de-dejarlo así -habló con timidez

-Vamos -la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó por la fuerza, pasando de largo a los otros chicos

-¿Que le pasa a ese gruñón? -habló Murakumo

-Mira quien lo dice -le contestó Anya, pero de inmediato se enfoco a la situación.- Creo que deberías ayudar a Hugh

Murakumo le miro fastidiado pero no tuvo otra opción que apoyar a su compañero -Sujetate bien.- le ordenó a Thatch una vez que lo cargo en su espalda

-Sí -respondió nervioso el rubio

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos.. -las palabras de Eren fueron cortadas al percatarse de una otra gran sombra detrás de ellos

* * *

****...** **

-¡Comandante! -llamó la pelirroja Elisa Blanchett.- ¡¿Cuales son las ordenes?! -Kirstein le dio una mirada significativa a Armin que había llegado con refuerzos, éste le respondió con una leve afirmación con la cabeza

-¡Atención a todo el Cuerpo de Investigación! -llamó en voz alta a los presentes reunidos.- Este es el plan: Los escuadrones Técnico, Logístico y de Comunicación junto al Subcomandante Arlert apoyaran en la colocación de la red de contención junto a las Tropas Fronterizas, los escuadrones Élite y de Armamento irán conmigo al lado este del distrito para distraer a los titanes en lo que colocan la red, por último los demás escuadrones se encargaran de sus respectivas tareas y ayudaran a eliminar a los titanes que se hayan filtrado en el distrito ¿Alguna duda?

Ninguno de los presentes replicó, la mayoría entendía su deber, después de todo ellos mismos entraron ahí sabiendo lo que les esperaba.

-¡Líderes de escuadrón, cuento con ustedes!

-¡Si señor! -respondieron los mencionados

Jean vio como sus subordinados empezaban a cumplir sus ordenes, volteo para ver a la única persona que seguía ahí para recibir ordenes, una mujer castaña de treinta años.

-Capitán, usted se encargara de cuidar a la familia real, asegúrese de deshacerse de cualquier amenaza -dijo Kirstein con calma, pero la fémina no lo tomó de esa manera

-¿Porque siempre me das estas tareas? -lo miró con molestia.- ¿Acaso yo debo hacerme cargo del trabajo sucio?

-Sabes bien que eres la única para este tipo de cuestiones, tu puntería es precisa -le dio la espalda para marcharse.- Además nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de los titanes

-Es mi karma -dijo con un tono apenas audible, Jean comprendió a que se refería y se sintió mal

-No -engancho sus cables.- Es tu deber como eldiana, recuérdalo.- dicho esto se lanzó para alcanzar a sus hombres

La mujer soltó un bufido, colocándose bien el fusil en la espalda se marchó hacia el museo a cumplir con su deber.

* * *

****...** **

Rápidamente saltaron a los lados esquivando las fauces del titán que se había lanzado hacia el tejado donde estaban, Murakumo y Anya saltaron hacia la izquierda, mientras Eren saltó a la derecha aunque su posición era más visible que la de los demás.

-¡¿Que diablos?! -exclamó Murakumo ante la sorpresa.- Pensé que los titanes eran muy lentos y torpes

-Eso dijeron en la Academia -recordó la castaña

<< _Los titanes son seres gigantes que tienen una estructura corporal distinta a la nuestra y de alguna otra especie conocida, carecen de órganos reproductivos y digestivos, aunque su única dieta hasta ahora sean humanos, ellos ignoran a los demás organismos -explicaba con paciencia el instructor Benson, encargado de la formación intelectual de la tropa.- Además de que poseen la capacidad de regeneración y su piel es muy resistente, aunque su comportamiento es lento y bastante torpe- eso asustó a los jóvenes_

_-¡Eso significa que son inmortales! -exclamó espantado Hugh_

_-No lo son, ellos tienen un punto débil -aclaró el instructor.- Su punto mortal es justo aquí -señalo en sus sienes.- Para eso necesitamos de un equipo que nos permita desplazarnos en el aire, para contrarrestar su tamaño._

_-¡Wow! -exclamaron algunos al ver con sus ojos un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales que les mostraba el maestro_

_-Este es nuestro equipo, a través del enganchamiento de estos cables y por la presión del gas podemos desplazarnos por los aires- Luego mostró un par de espadas y una lanza relámpago desactivada.- Estas son nuestras armas, las espadas están diseñadas para cortar y perforar el cráneo -una de las espadas era puntiaguda, larga y recta, la otra era más ancha parecida a una hoja de navaja flexible, ambas con un filo azulado brillante.- con estas dos pueden causar cortes profundos y con la suficiente fuerza podrán atravesar la cabeza del titan. Sin embargo, son las lanzas relámpago las que eliminan por completo a los titanes, solo hay que incrustarlas en sus sienes y activar el detonador, solo tengan cuidado con eso, deben estar alejados cuando se detone, es bastante peligroso hacerlo cerca, podría hasta matarlos._

_-¡Maestro! -habló Alan.- ¿Cuando podremos aprender a usar las lanzas relámpago?_

_-Eso será hasta la recta final de su entrenamiento, debido a que son muy importantes no podemos gastarlas_

_-¡Maestro! -preguntó Anya alzando la mano.- ¿Acaso no hay una forma más efectiva de eliminar a los titanes?_

_-Por desgracia no_

_-¿Entonces como pelearon nuestros antepasados? -volvió a cuestionar_

_-Bueno, toda esa información no sirve para esta nueva contienda -dijo Benson con pena.- Tenemos que empezar de cero, aunque de eso se encarga el Cuerpo de Investigación_

_-Ya veo -contestó resignada la castaña, era completamente extraño para ella que_ _los titanes actuales fueran completamente diferentes a todos los demás descritos en la historia eldiana_ _._ _ >>_

-¡Muévete! -Murakumo empujó a la chica para evitar un nuevo ataque del titán.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Porque actúan así?!

-¡No lo sé! -clamó Anya.- ¡Actúa de manera anormal!

-¡Oye tú! -gritó Eren desde otro tejado moviéndose de un lado a otro.- ¡Por aquí!

El titán cambio de dirección caminando hacia al pelirrojo, Eren lo estaba distrayendo para que sus amigos tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar.

-¿Que hace? -preguntó Murakumo aunque ya sabía la respuesta, vio como Eren se desplazaba lejos de ellos.- ¡Anya llevate a Thatch!

La castaña se mostró confundida por sus palabras -¿Que piensas hacer?

-No es obvio -le pasó al chico que estaba aterrado, se notaba por sus temblores.- ¡Ayudaré a Eren!

-¡¿Estas loco?! -gritó.- ¡No dejaré que te expongas así!

-¿Y que hay de Eren? ¿Lo abandonaras? -esas preguntas le cayeron mal, pues en el entrenamiento invernal en un principio se opuso a que el moreno fuera a buscarlo

-Nunca lo abandonaría -contesto débilmente.- Pero tampoco quiero que te pase algo a ti

Murakumo se sorprendió ante esa confesión, a pesar de sus años de amistad, Anya no era tan abierta a mostrar sus sentimientos, sabía que realmente los apreciaba, pero la estaba poniendo en un predicamento difícil. Él nunca tuvo mucho tacto y a veces decía cosas sin pensarlas, sin embargo, esta vez no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había conseguido.

-No quiero perder a mis únicos amigos -se sincero la chica derramando algunas lágrimas

-Anya -la voz de Murakumo sonó suave.- Te prometo que regresaremos a salvo, confía en mí

-¡Lo hago bruto! -le soltó aún con la mirada llorosa.- ¡Más te vale traer al idiota de Eren a salvo!

Murakumo sonrío por aquella amenaza de la chica, aún en situaciones como aquella no dejaba atrás su fuerte carácter -Lo sé

Anya alcanzó a esbozar una leve pero sincera sonrisa, sujetó con fuerza a Hugh y salió de ahí, mientras Murakumo exploraba con la mirada sus alrededores.

" ** **¿A donde se fue?"****

****...** **

Eren logró atraer al titan, aunque en su huida le aparecieron otros titanes, su escapatoria se veía cada vez más difícil, por lo que tuvo que replegarse a una casa, con un rápido salto atravesó la ventana. Se escondió hasta el fondo mientras recuperaba el aire, de pronto sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y un arma en la cabeza.

-¡Vaya que suerte! -le habló una voz masculina bastante conocida

-¿Q-que haces? -preguntó Eren al no entender su encañonamiento

-Te tengo justo a donde quería -le dijo el sujeto con sorna mientras le presionaba con la punta de la pistola.- Solo has lo que digo sino quieres perder la cabeza -carcajeo el sujeto

-¡Hay una invasión titán afuera! ¡Y tú con esto! -le dijo el príncipe

-Fuimos nosotros quienes rompimos la red -esa confusión desorbitó a Eren, no podía creer hasta donde podían llegar con tal de cumplir sus caprichos

-¡Eres un imbécil! -le gritó enojado el pelirrojo.- ¡Mucha gente morirá por esto! ¡Incluso tu podrías morir!

-Todo sea por un Eldia poderosa

-¡Estas loco Robert! -recriminó, cosa que hizo que Becker enfureciera y le propinara un culatazo con la pistola que lo dejo inconsciente

El chico fornido tomo a Eren como si fuese un costal, arrastrándolo en su camino, su objetivo estaba cerca de cumplirse, gracias al impulsivo príncipe.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente con la reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No se me da el english, puede que la expresión sea incorrecta.
> 
> *Me parece que esos tiempos ya se conocía la radio, al menos aquí no tenía mucho tiempo que llegó a Paradis.
> 
> *De nuevo destrucción en Shiganshina, de nuevo secuestran a Eren, de nuevo salen los titanes, es un clásico.
> 
> *Puse a Falquito como Canciller, porque quería que saliera con añitos de más y bien guapo como su tío y hermano, ok no. Pensé que al ser una persona empatica, con características pacifistas, alguien que nació en Marley y que sabe un poco más del mundo, sería un candidato ideal para el puesto.
> 
> *Creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho, así que agradezco enormemente a los que se han atrevido a dejar algún review, favorito o follow, no saben lo bonito que se siente que alguien valore tu escrito.


	10. Invasión a Shiganshina, parte 2: Asedio

Shiganshina, 877

La gente seguía corriendo, la mayoría estaba cerca del paso que conectaba a Ulklin, sin embargo algunos se quedaron muy atrás, siendo los primeros que veían a esos temibles monstruos acercarse.

-¡Corran! -gritó un hombre a sus familiares que estaban todavía a mitad de camino.- ¡Nos van a alcanzar!

A pesar que aún no estaban cara a cara, los titanes resultaron ser unos seres sacados de un cuento de horror para la gente. Los soldados ya se habían acostumbrado a su extraña y perturbadora apariencia, pero para la gente común era la primera vez que los veían de frente. En la toma del distrito Dirk, los pueblos fueron evacuados con mucha anticipación y ni decir que para ellos estaba prohibido acercarse a las redes. Así que bajo el temor de ser devorados por esos seres horripilantes muchos tomaban un impulso y otros solo se pasmaron para llorar su fin.

Un titan percibió a la familia y se lanzó en la persecución de sus presas, aún con su paso lento y torpe, sumía a las personas en un miedo brutal. El titán estaba a unos metros de alcanzarlos cuando el Cuerpo de Investigación hizo su aparición. Un soldado se balanceo delante del titán para llamar su atención, acto que funcionó. Inmediatamente otra soldado cortó sus talones de forma rápida, logrando que el titán cayera.

-¡No te muevas! ¡Esto no te dolerá! -sentenció un joven de piel oscura, mientras clavaba las lanzas relámpago en las sienes del titán.- Bueno solo un poco -activó el detonador y el titán explotó por los aires, dejando estupefacta a la familia.

-Uno menos -mencionó el primer soldado que llevaba una bandana negra en la cabeza.- Faltan unos mil -dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Podemos quedarnos con uno? -preguntó el joven que activó las lanzas

-No creo que sea buena idea -intervino la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas.- Y menos en esta ocasión -miró a la familia que no se había movido de ahí.- ¡Váyanse! ¡No es un lugar seguro!

La familia abandonó de prisa el lugar, mientras otros tres soldados se reunían con sus compañeros.

-Están avanzando muy rápido, así no podremos contenerlos -dijo Matthew Cohn, el soldado rapado.- ¿Tienes un plan? -le preguntó a su compañera pelirroja

-Nuestra misión es ganar tiempo en lo que colocan la red -dijo Elisa.- Así que nos dividiremos para ganar más terreno

-Solo somos seis -dijo el chico de la bandana

-Con eso bastará -mencionó con seriedad.- El comandante Kirstein estará detrás apoyándonos con más soldados, así que evitemos que lleguen al lado oeste

-¿Y como nos dividiremos? -preguntó la chica de ojos verdes

-Matt y Anansi irán hacia la parte más cercana al agujero -miró al joven rapado y al de piel oscura.- No peleen directamente solo deténganlos provocándoles daños en sus piernas. Rania y Thiago irán a la parte oeste, asegúrense que ningún titán llegue hasta ahí -les ordenó a la joven de ojos esmeraldas y al chico de la bandana negra.- Por último -miró a su compañera de blancos cabellos.- Sara y yo cubriremos la parte media

-De acuerdo -exclamaron los demás, preparándose para cumplir su deber

* * *

...

Anya llevaba consigo a Hugh después de despedirse de Murakumo, no era muy habilidosa con el EM3D y menos cuando llevaba un peso extra, trataba de concentrase al máximo para evitar perder el equilibrio al mismo tiempo vigilaba que los titanes no estuvieran cerca.

-¡Anya! -gritó el chico a su costado.- ¡Cuidado con la torre! -la castaña había enganchado su cable en una parte débil de una torre, no soportando el peso, el gancho se resbalo jalando a los chicos hacia abajo

-Lo siento -se disculpó Anya por su mal cálculo.- ¿Estas bien? -pero su pregunta no fue respondida, el joven Thatch estaba pálido mirando detrás de ella

-No me digas que... -giró lentamente el rostro para aclarar sus sospechas, un titán grotesco estaba a su espalda.- ¡Hugh corre! -se levantó como pudo y jaló a su atolondrado compañero mientras el titan los seguía

-¡Nos alcanzará! -lloriqueaba el rubio.- ¡Vamos a morir!.- La chica hizo caso omiso a los pesimistas pensamientos de su compañero, tampoco lo dejaría a su suerte, aunque siendo honesta ahora solo estaba estorbando

-¡Callate! -ordenó, sacando ese lado mandon e intimidante.- ¡Corre hacia allá! -indicó a los cuerpos fulminados de dos radicales, tal vez algo tendrían de ayuda

Los chicos se apresuraron llegando a donde estaban los cadáveres, que todavía tenían entre sus manos sus rifles de asalto, pero nada que pudiese combatir a un titán.

-¿Acaso ya no tienen bombas? -preguntó molesta mientras revisaba sus pertenencias

-Esto puede ayudar -mencionó Hugh sacando una pistola de los bolsillos del muerto y apuntándose a la boca

-¡No hagas eso! -reclamó la castaña al ver que ni siquiera era una pistola de verdad sino una de bengalas.- ¡Puede ayudarnos!

-¡Sí! ¡A mandarnos al paraíso! -clamó dramático Thatch como si hubiese encontrado una solución mágica

-¡Deja! -seguían forcejeando mientras el titán estaba en sus narices.- ¡Eh! -dijo sorprendida mientras Hugh se cubría temblando de miedo

Anya no sabía que hacer, los titanes parecían guiarse por el olor y la bengala no afectaría ese sentido, pero no tuvo otro remedio, sabía que gastaría ese disparo pero daría al menos un indicio de que ahí estaban, disparó rápidamente.

Un zumbido se dispersó, aturdió por un momento los oídos de los jóvenes quienes no podían creer que fuese una bengala de sonido. Anya estaba por aventar la pistola debido a su frustración hasta que vio al titán inmóvil.

" ** **¿Que pasa?"****

-¡Anya! -Hugh la sacudió.- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

-Sí -ambos se pusieron en marcha con sus equipos de maniobras.- ¿Oye no estabas adolorido? -preguntó a su compañero

-Sigo adolorido, pero hasta un tonto como yo se cuando escapar -dijo Hugh, que seguía nervioso.- No se que le pasó, parece como si se hubiese descompuesto

" ** **¿Descompuesto?"**** se preguntó la chica a la vez que veía que el titán nuevamente se ponía en marcha pero ya lejos de ellos, era como si se hubiese aturdido por unos minutos

-¡Sigue! ¡Yo iré a otro lugar! -miró decidida el edificio de concentración de las Tropas Fronterizas

-¡Pero es peligroso! -lo dijo tanto como por ella, como por él

-¡Entonces acompáñame! -le sugirió.- ¡Y no hagas tonterías! -amenazó

" ** **¡Que mandona!"**** pensó el rubio aunque no tuvo de otra que hacerle caso

* * *

...

-¿En donde estará? -se preguntaba desesperada la subcomandante Brzenska mirando el edificio que albergaba al museo, bloqueado en su entrada

-¡Tienen que tranquilizarse! -demandó la comandante Rheinberger.- No lograran nada con eso

-My goodness! -pronunciaba una y otra vez el señor Wilson, quien estaba sentado abanicándose la cara con su bombin

-¡Comandante! -habló un soldado que recién llegaba junto a varios compañeros.- ¡Los radicales han caído! ¡Pero los titanes siguen avanzando! ¡El Cuerpo de Investigación prestará ayuda en colocar la red de contención! -informó

-Bien -mencionó Anka con calma.- Ustedes protejan a los invitados. Yo tomaré el mando en esta situación

-No necesitas ir tú -le hablo Rico.- Yo puedo encargarme de eso

-Se muy bien que eres capaz de liderar, pero déjame esta situación a mí. Tú cuida a nuestros invitados -le lanzó una mirada discreta a Wilson quien al oír que los titanes se acercaban casi se desmaya

-Bien -obedeció Rico, entendiendo a que se refería la castaña

-Comandante Rheinberger -le llamó el hombre rubio.- Tengan cuidado

-No se preocupe Canciller Grice -le sonrió, aunque tenía una extraña corazonada.- Lo lograremos

Falco asintió, viendo a la mujer alejarse. Él había renunciado al Ejercito al ver que una parte de las decisiones vitales se hallaba en la política, al principio le costó acostumbrase a un ambiente corrupto y egoísta, pero con el tiempo aprendió a lidiar con eso, sin que llegase a corromperlo. Como Canciller, jugaba un papel sumamente importante para Eldia, a pesar de que sus antecesores lo hicieron bien, tenía que lidiar con varios problemas como los de ese momento. Él había sobrevivido a la cruel Guerra de Paradis, si se había levantado después de eso, también podría superar los obstáculos del presente.

De pronto visualizó a una sombra saltando hacia el museo por la parte de arriba, solo fueron unos segundos, pero reconoció a la persona enfundada en el uniforme negro de operaciones especiales. Sonrío cálidamente con la certeza de que todavía habían personas dispuestas a luchar por un cambio.

* * *

...

-Llegamos -pronunció Anya quedamente

-¡Chicos la ruta de evacuación es por allá! -indicó un soldado de las Tropas Fronterizas al verlos llegar

-Lo sabemos -respondió la chica.- Pero queremos hablar con el mando a cargo

El soldado les miró con confusión, pero les aclaró -Ustedes apenas son reclutas, no lo pueden hacer sin una petición escrita

-¡Es importante! -reclamó la castaña

-Sí, sí, ¿que tan importante puede ser para que lo digas en medio de una invasión titán? -le rezongó una soldado que se acercó a ellos

-Por esa misma razón

-Entonces ve y dícelo a tu papito -le contestó, logrando enfadar a Anya

-¡Solo quiero ayudar! -le gritó a la chica

-¿Vas a llorar? -se burló con una voz chillona

Anya estaba roja de coraje, pensando en que frase humillante soltarle de su más venenoso repertorio, aunque no se atrevía a tanto.

-Basta -sonó fuerte una voz femenina.- ¿Que es tan importante para estar peleando cuando una invasión titán esta en nuestras narices?

-¡Comandante! -saludaron todos los presentes, incluida la castaña pues también reconoció a la mujer que recién había llegado

-¿Que hacen los reclutas aquí? -cuestionó.- Deberían de estar evacuando junto a los civiles

-Comandante Rheinberger -saludó Anya, tratando de no parecer nerviosa.- Yo estoy aquí porque tengo información de ayuda

Anka la observó detenidamente tratando de buscar algún indicio de que ella estaba mintiendo.- Tu nombre recluta -ordeno

-Yo soy... -la castaña se sintió observada y comenzó a temblar, le provocaba incomodidad extrema lo que pensaran de ella

-Recluta -pronunció la Comandante.- No tengo tiempo para juegos, tengo que lidiar con titanes

Al escuchar eso, Anya se sintió mal, pero no por lo que pensaran de ella, sino porque ella estaba ahí por intentar salvar a sus amigos y a toda la población, si su teoría era correcta, debía intentarlo al menos.

-¡Soy Anya Arlert señor! -dijo con voz firme, digna de un veterano. Anka arqueó una ceja sorprendida

-Bien recluta, dime tus motivos para venir hasta aquí -mencionó Rheinberger, sabía de quien se trataba la chiquilla, pero ella no la iba a prejuzgar como otros lo hacían

-Comandante, estoy aquí porque tengo la teoría de que los titanes usan la ecolocalización y es probable que si lo usamos a nuestro favor ellos pueden asustarse y hacer más fácil su eliminación -dijo tan rápido que apenas y fue entendible

-¿Y como fundamentas tu teoría? -le preguntó con curiosidad

-Usamos una bengala de sonido por error y el sonido aturdió al titán, pudimos escapar ilesos por esa distracción -miró a Hugh para que la apoyara, éste solo asintió con la cabeza varias veces

-Eso no dice mucho

-Tiene razón, pero si une todos los acontecimientos vera que tienen un punto en común: el ruido -Anya empezó a hablar con más claridad, dejando a los demás asombrados.- Si aparecieron primero en Dirk fue porque ahí se estaba construyendo una mina, aquí no se habían acercado hasta que comenzó la construcción de varios edificios incluido el de la embajada, y por último las explosiones de los radicales, atrajeron a todos los titanes de la zona. Incluso parece que no emiten sonidos cuando abren su boca, pero si emiten alguno es de baja frecuencia que nosotros no alcanzamos a percibir, por algo lo aturdió la bengala.

Rheinberger sopesó lo que le había dicho la chica, dentro de las incógnitas que buscaban responder era como se orientaban los titanes, la teoría más aceptada era por el olor, sin embargo, algunos rechazaban esto, entre ellos estaba el subcomandante del Cuerpo de Investigación. Sabía que él no era tan ingenuo como para darle esa información a su hija, además de que ella no se expondría a tal riesgo por algo así, la miró fijamente una vez más, logrando que ella se tensará. Decidió hablar con ella con más privacidad, por lo que con una seña le pidió que se acercará y caminará a su lado.

-Una vez, un excéntrico borracho dijo: "Por ahora tendré en mente cualquier posibilidad hasta que puedas probar lo que dices" -mencionó Anka viendo el sol de mediodía

-¿Es solo una teoría? ¿Realmente la va a llevar a cabo?

-Creo que es la mejor opción en estos momentos -volteó a ordenar a sus soldados.- ¡Que vengan los soldados de élite para formar la nueva estrategia!

-Comandante le agradezco el haberme escuchado, tal vez no pueda hacer más que eso

-Los tiempos de paz nos han cegado -habló la Comandante.- Pero aún tenemos la oportunidad de combatir y de ganar, cada uno pelea a su manera recluta Arlert

-Puedo pedirle un favor -dijo tímidamente la muchacha

-Adelante, aunque lo haré si tu teoría acierta ¿de acuerdo? -le condicionó Anka

-De acuerdo

* * *

...

-¡¿Están todos aquí?! -preguntó fatigado Simon Lutz al grupo de jóvenes apretujados en el patio de un improvisado cuartel

Todos empezaron a mirar quien faltaba.

-Faltan Eren, Murakumo, Anya y Hugh -dijo Irina.- Se quedaron atrás y no los hemos visto desde ahí

-¡Maldita sea! -rugió Lutz al ver que de nuevo el trío real como los llamaba, estaban en problemas.- ¡¿Porque siempre que pasa algo, es a esos tres?!

-Debimos haberlos esperado -murmuró Irina a su acompañante, quien solo emitió un leve "Hmmp"

-También faltan Anton, Robert y Joe -exclamó Omar

-Ah... ellos -dijo Simon levemente, algo que extraño a sus alumnos

-¿Paso algo malo señor? -preguntó valientemente Mei

Simon mostró su rostro enfadado que espantó a los chicos, aunque viéndolo bien en sus ojos negros destellaba decepción.

-Iré a buscar a esos cuatro mocosos -mencionó refiriéndose al trío y a Hugh

-¿Y los demás? -preguntó la piadosa Rose

-Ellos no importan -dijo con un aura pesada.- Ellos no regresaran ni en sueños

-¿P-porque? -pregunto la misma chica

-Porque fueron ellos quienes dispararon contra la reina y rompieron la red

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron ante lo dicho, catalogaban a Anton, Joe y Robert como bravucones, pero ninguno se imaginó que llegarían es esas alturas.

-Yo mismo tuve que acabar con el recluta Joe -dijo Lutz con un tono apenas audible que congeló aún más a sus alumnos.- ¡No salgan de aquí hasta que se los ordene! -se retiró a seguir su búsqueda

-¿En serio ellos nos han traicionado? -preguntó Omar, una vez que Lutz había salido

-No pensé que fueran tan imbéciles -confesó Lucien

-¿Quien iba a pensar que había traidores entre la tropa? -soltó Kesia con decepción

-¡Irina! -una voz masculina señalo a la chica.- ¿Es cierto que el principito se quedo a pelear con un titán? -preguntó Bastian, desviando el tema de sus ex-compañeros radicales

-Ya venían, pero al parecer se les atravesó un titán -respondió

-¿Acaso es tan imbécil para arriesgar su vida? -se cuestionó en voz alta Steinbach

-Ellos estarán bien -habló Zorbas.- Creo...

De pronto Bastian decidió abandonar el patio, a lo que su fiel compañero le interrogó -¿A donde vas? ¡Las ordenes son esperar aquí! -le indicó Gilbert

-Ya lo sé, pero por lo menos quiero saber como va el asunto -se dirigió a la parte alta del edificio.- Tarde o temprano tendremos que lidiar con esto, y estar aquí esperando no creo que sirva de entrenamiento

-¡Puede ser peligroso!

-¿Entonces me hago de la vista ciega? -le miró con determinación.- ¡Si no voy a participar, por lo menos quiero ver con mis propios ojos esta batalla!

Los demás le miraron extrañados, conocían a Bastian Steinbach como un tipo fanfarrón, pero no creían que de verdad tuviera agallas, además de tener algo de razón.

-¿Quien diría que el Cabeza de resortes tiene las agallas de un verdadero soldado? -se mofó Alan

-Vamos con él, no dejemos que haga una tontería -sugirió Otto a sus compañeros, siendo la mayoría los que subieron al tejado a presenciar la reconquista de Shiganshina

* * *

...

-La mayoría ha sido aniquilada -habló el chico rapado Matt

-Bien -contestó su compañero.- Es mucho ejercicio por hoy

-Esto debería bastar para que coloquen la red y hasta unos que otros explosivos alrededor ¿no te parece Anansi? -le preguntó sonriente

Sin embargo Anansi no le contestó, lo que le provocó voltearse a verlo, notando que la oscura piel del chico palidecía -¡Hey Anansi! ¿estas bien?

-Matt, ¿no se supone que los titanes no pueden correr? -preguntó extrañado, cosa que desubicó a Matt, pues conocía a su curioso compañero, él no decía cosas así a menos que hubiese una poderosa razón.- ¡Mira!

Más allá del agujero en la red, una manada de titanes se acercaba a toda velocidad, nunca habían visto ese tipo de titanes, con paso tan rápido y coordinado. Inmediatamente los soldados se impresionaron ante tal espectáculo.

-¡Resistan! ¡Los detendremos aquí! -ordenó Matthew.- ¡Prepárense!

Los primeros titanes que ingresaban a territorio de Shiganshina fueron atacados inmediatamente por las tropas de Matthew Cohn.

-¡Subcomandante! -informó al subcomandante una soldado de negros cabellos.- ¡Los titanes están llegando rápidamente! ¡El equipo de élite se esta viendo superado!

Armin contempló que en lado Este se estaba librando una pelea ruda, pero la red aún no acababa de ser colocada y si eso no servía de contención, entonces los titanes pasarían sin contratiempos a Ulklin, logrando que Paradis perdiera más territorio.

-¡Necesitamos más tiempo! -miró a la chica.- ¡Macke informa al comandante Kirstein y al mando de las Tropas Fronterizas! ¡Rápido! -la chica acató la orden rápidamente

" ** **¡Solo un poco más!"****

La sangre negra caía por todas partes, aún así varios titanes lograron escabullirse de la élite del Cuerpo de Investigación.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó Anansi al ver que otro titan pasaba de corrido, mientras el apenas y se daba abasto eliminando a otros dos.- ¡Son demasiados!

-¡No se den por vencidos! -rugió Matt a pesar de que ya se empezaban a dar las primeras bajas.- ¡Sigan con su deber! ¡Hasta la muerte!

Los soldados dieron un grito de guerra, en un intento de sacar su frustración, miedo y coraje, estos titanes anormales estaban invadiendo casi la mitad del distrito de Shingashina en tan pocos minutos y esta vez parecía no haber salvación.

-¡Por Eldia! -gritaba a viva voz el soldado rapado infundiendo ánimo en sus hombres.- ¡Por nuestras familias!

Se puso delante de la cara de un titán bastante grande y con unas extrañas protuberancias en la cabeza que parecían cuernos, apuntando su lanza relámpago en una mano y su espada en la otra, lo encaró con una osadía digna de un cuento de héroes.- ¡No pasarás!

* * *

...

-¡Eren! -Murakumo seguía gritando sin encontrar alguna pista, se balanceaba entre las casas para divisar mejor el panorama, de pronto sintió una ráfaga pasar justo cerca de él, por fortuna solo le rasguño una mejilla.- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-¡Eres rápido Murakumo! -sentenció con veneno el joven de negros cabellos.- ¡No sabes cuanto he estado esperando en masacrarte!

-¡Eres idiota ¿verdad?! -contesto Murakumo.- Irte con los radicales no es una idea brillante

-¿Y ser carnada de titanes si lo es? -replicó Anton Parker

-Es mejor que ser carne de cañon -le siguió el juego, Anton rechinó los dientes ante tal respuesta

-Es por un bien mayor -clamó Parker ahora con falsa amabilidad.- ¡Eldia debe regresar a ser el gran imperio que fue!

-¿Y eso lo lograras matando eldianos?

-Solo a los que se opongan -dijo de mala gana, pero de inmediato cambio de actitud al saber que el mestizo no era tonto.- Pero tu eres diferente, eres fuerte.- Murakumo le miró con enojo, quien era él para juzgarle

-Dices muchas tonterías ¡ahora rindéte! -le señalo con una espada

-¿Que harás? -le retó.- ¿Me llevaras con tu papi?

-¡Patearé tu trasero! -Se puso en posición de combate dispuesto a llevarlo ante la ley, pero en su campo de visión se atravesó un titán.- ¡Quitate de ahí!

-¿Que? -preguntó Anton al ver el gesto aún mas irascible de Murakumo, en efecto, un titán estaba a su costado y él ni lo había notado

-¡Vete! -siguió gritando el mestizo

-¡Un titán! -gritó, pero con emoción.- ¡¿Lo ves?! -le preguntó a Murakumo

-¡Quitate de ahí o seras devorado!

-El señor Lummer dice que no debemos temer a los titanes, pues son como nosotros -mencionó con admiración

-¿Que dices? -el chico de negros cabellos aún no lograba entender la razón que lo hacía tan devoto, estaba por sacarlo de ahí cuando Anton se acercó aún más al titán

-¡Mira Murakumo! ¡No me hace daño! -palpó la barbilla del titán como si fuese un perro.- ¡Buen chico!

-¡¿Parker estas demente?! -demandó el mestizó ante tal falta de raciocino

-¿Aún no entiendo como pueden decir que son monstruos? -le dio la espalda al titán para encarar a su contrincante.- ¡Ustedes son los monstruos! ¡Matan titanes y no dejan que Eldia sea una potencia! ¡Es por eso que deben morir!

Casi como si fuese una orden, el titán agarró a Anton y lo llevó a su boca, el chico solo alcanzó a dar unos gritos agónicos antes de ser masticado. Murakumo por su parte se quedó pasmado ante tal espectáculo, por su mente pasó lo que Eren vivió con la reina Historia y las experiencias que su padre vivía día con día; en un principió se alistó a la Academia con el firme deseo de pelear con titanes y demostrar su fuerza, pero ahora sabía, que no solo se debía tener fuerza física sino también mental, y en ésta última era débil.

" ** **¿Porque no hice nada?"****

El titán lo ignoró y siguió su marcha hacía el oeste, el mestizo logró ver que solo había devorado una parte y lo demás lo había dejado caer, sabía que ver el cadáver no sería fácil, por eso su padre le había aconsejado que no fuera a la Academia y menos se alistará al Cuerpo de Investigación, escenas como esa eran comunes para ellos. Pero quería verlo y probarse que estaba preparado para todo, con una angustia creciente se fue acercando hasta topar con el cadáver, la parte inferior había sido arrancada, solo quedaba apenas parte del tronco para unir el brazo derecho y el cuello. Lo vio, los ojos carentes de vida y las muecas de terror, expresaban la espantosa forma en que murió. Parpadeo unos segundos desconcertado, la sensación de tristeza lo embargo, pese a todo, sintió pena por él.

" ** **Esto es tan... lamentable"**** de dijo en sus adentros tanto por las víctimas como por sus sentimientos humanos que afloraban ante tal desgracia.

Se dispuso a seguir buscando a Eren, engancho los cables y se impulsó, pero en su camino salió de pronto un titán, maniobró como pudo para evitar sus fauces. No obstante, no se percató que el brazo del gigante iba en su dirección, dio una pirueta demasiado rápida, el ataque no le llegó a rozar pero si al equipo de maniobras, lo que lo sacó de balance y lo hizo estamparse contra una pared.

-¡Maldición! -soltó cuando aterrizó en el suelo, por fortuna el golpe no fue tan fuerte, revisó su equipo, el titan había abollado la parte del propulsor.- No sirve.- Lanzó el equipo dañado al suelo, sin pensar que eso atraería al titán.

Murakumo abrió los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de la desventaja en la que estaba, corrió hacia una casa, por desgracia otro titán apareció cerrándole el paso, ahora si estaba en grandes aprietos, se escabulló de ellos con la intención de esconderse para después ir a ponerse el EM3D de Anton que aún servía y estaba cerca. Pero la suerte no le favorecía, pues justo antes de entrar a la casa, tropezó con una hendidura.

" ** **¿Que diablos me pasa hoy?¿Tan mala es mi suerte?"****

Levantó la cara para encontrase con los dos titanes que se acercaban cada vez más, en ese momento Murakumo sintió un escalofrío que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

<< _¡Murakumo corre!_ _>_ > Un recuerdo le llegó de pronto, inundando su ser de sentimientos negativos. Una lágrima cayó, mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo.

" ** **Es como una pesadilla, es doloroso para mí"****

Los titanes se acercaron, Murakumo no se movía, seguía mirando el cielo mientras aflojaba el agarre de las espadas y un ardor en el pecho le martillaba.

" ** **Soy débi**** ** **l, a**** ** **l menos tuve una buena vida**** ** **.**** ** **Es mi fin"****

* * *

...

El suelo se agitó de pronto como si un terremoto azotara la tierra, al estar en el tejado fue más notorio para los chicos que observaban incrédulos lo que pasaba en Shiganshina.

-No lo lograrán -dijo con pesadez Ralph

-Pero si esto sigue así, no solo invadirán Shiganshina, sino que Ulklin estará en riesgo también -mencionó Lydia

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó Waldo, viendo que las ultimas personas por desalojar aún estaban alejadas de la salida, así como las cosas iban, los titanes los alcanzarían primero

-Podemos quedarnos aquí mirando o hacer algo por la gente -dijo Bastian contemplando el panorama

-¿Estáis desquiciado? -le razonó Zuria

-¿Que más podemos hacer? -pregunto Steinbach.- Ciertamente no estamos preparados para combatir, pero al menos podemos ayudar a la gente a apresurarse y en todo caso ganarles tiempo distrayendo a los titanes

-¡Eso es un suicidio! -clamó una chica de cortos cabellos castaños Charlotte

Bastian apretó la empuñadura de su espada, le molestaba solo quedarse ahí mirando, sabía perfectamente que tenían pocas oportunidades, pero debía arriesgarse, después de todo eso sería parte de su vida, que mejor que irse acostumbrando.

-Puede ser para los débiles -sonrió y tomo los dispositivos de enganche.- Pero yo confío en mis habilidades

-¿No estarás pensando en ir? -preguntó Gilbert

-No se preocupen por mí -caminó hasta el borde del tejado.- Preocúpense por el principito suicida - salió disparado rumbo a la multitud que iba a resguardarse

-Esta loco -sentenció Tabatha

-Pero tiene razón, si algo podemos hacer, es ayudar a esa gente -dijo Gretel

-¿Y lo que dijo el instructor? -mencionó Desta.- ¿Lo desobedeceremos?

-Como dijo Bastian -habló Shirley.- Quien este seguro de sus habilidades que vaya, quien no lo esté, que se quede aquí, nadie le recriminará

Ante esas palabras, varios se dispusieron a seguirla, entre ellos Alan, Omar, Lydia, Lucien, Mei, Andrea, Gretel y Waldo

-¿Que piensan hacer? -preguntó Tabatha a los que estaban dudando

-Pienso que es una locura -contestó Kesia

-Pero tampoco podemos dejarlos así -hablo Paul.- Somos un equipo ¿no es así?

-¿Estas seguro? -le preguntó Norman

-Sí ¡Vamos! -ordenó, seguido del resto de la tropa 123

-No te preocupes Paul -Otto le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Si tu estas a cargo, todo saldrá bien.- sonrió el pecoso

Gilbert caminó presuroso a alcanzar a sus compañeros pues prefirió recargar su tanque de gas, cuando sus pies pisaron un extraño objeto que nadie había notado.

-¿Que es esto? -examinó al objeto metálico y alargado.- Es un silbato -confirmo al ver su forma, al parecer con todos los acontecimientos dados, alguien lo había dejado caer sin darse cuenta

-¡Sanderson! ¡No te atrases! -gritó Desta al último de sus compañeros en lanzarse a apoyar los civiles

-¡Ya voy! -guardo el silbato entre sus ropas, pensando a quien podría pertenecerle y el porque no emitía ningún sonido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bandana, pañuelo o palicate es lo mismo, aquí uso bandana  
> *El excéntrico borracho es Pixis :´(  
> *Puse unas leves referencias memisticas ¿las notaron?


	11. Invasión a Shiganshina, parte 3: Renuencia

Shiganshina, 877

Ya pasaba más de medio día, y la red de contención aún no acaba de colocarse, ya solo unos pequeños grupos de personas estaban por salir de Shiganshina, aún así, era necesario armar la red para proteger al distrito de Ulklin.

-¡Varios titanes se han filtrado! -gritó un soldado de las Tropas Fronterizas que veía a través de un catalejo.- ¡Se están acercando!

-¿Aún no? -cuestionó Rheinberg a sus soldados encargados de la estrategia

-Ya falta poco -respondió un soldado mientras afinaba su puntería

Anka suspiró, sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, ya que los titanes estaban por alcanzar el paso que conectaba a Ulklin, si lo que se había planeado no funcionaba, entonces su cabeza sería pedida por el Parlamento y por toda la población.

-¡¿Señor no deberíamos interceptarlos?! -preguntó otro soldado ansioso

-No, ustedes tienen un deber, apénguense a eso

-¡Pero Comandante! no creo que la Subcomandante y los pocos hombres que están con ella le hagan frente a esos titanes

-Ellos sabrán que hacer -finalizó

Los titanes fueron a donde estaban los pocos que quedaban por refugiarse, sin embargo, la tropa de reclutas 123 le salió al paso.

-¡¿Esos son los titanes?! -preguntó Jason, arrepintiéndose de su decisión de salir del cuartel

-¡Por eso dije que solo los que estuvieran seguros! -reclamó Shirley

-¡Son enormes! -opinó Waldo

-¡Y horribles! -exclamó Ralph, quien se había imaginado a otro tipo de seres, no una especie de zombies gigantes con deformidades

-¡Si van a seguir lloriqueando regresen! -gritó Bastian harto de sus quejas

-Bastian, es normal que se asusten -dijo Gilbert.- Hasta yo tengo algo de temor

Steinbach sabía eso, incluso él estaba algo temeroso, pero oír el lloriqueo de sus compañeros lo ponía más nervioso.

-Como sea -se adelanto unos pasos.- Solo los distraeremos, no vamos a ser su comida ¿de acuerdo?

-Bastian tiene razón -le apoyó Paul.- Ya pasamos por otros peligros, solo sigamos juntos y no cometan imprudencias ¿esta bien? -los demás asintieron

-¡Estamos listos! -exclamó Norman con entusiasmo

-¡Por Eldia! -gritó Niehaus

-¡Por Eldia! -respondieron blandiendo sus espadas y con un ánimo combativo

Desplegaron sus cables y se deslizaron por los aires, los jóvenes reclutas se lanzaron a distraer a los titanes para que las últimas personas salieran ilesas de Shiganshina.

-¡Veo uno a la izquierda! -dijo Andrea con su vista privilegiada

-¡Voy por él! -exclamó Norman quien estaba más cerca de ese lado, se propulsó con el gas y con las espadas empuñadas se acercó para darle una estocada en las sienes, sin embargo, un titán salió brincando a su encuentro, Norman no pudo detenerse hasta que quedo dentro de la boca del titán.

-¡Norman! -gritó espantada Mei, el titán se tragó entero a su compañero

-¡No se precipiten! -ordenó con nerviosismo Shirley, no podían dejarse llevar por su impulsividad, eso les costaría otra vida

-¡Esos malditos! -Desta Klaus empuño sus espadas y se adelantó a sus compañeros

-¡Espera Desta! -exigió Paul

Su advertencia llegó tarde cuando un titan saltó llevándose la mitad del chico, quien salió proyectado por los aires, dejando una estela roja en el tejado donde llegó a aterrizar lo que quedó del cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó de horror Charlotte quien para colmo se paró a medio camino, ya imposibilitada para seguir

-¡Charlotte si te quedas ahí morirás! -le avisó sin contemplaciones Bastian, quien esquivó a un titán de manera milagrosa

-¡Esto esta mal! -opinó Lydia, al ver que llamaron la atención de los titanes, pero ahora estaban rodeados

-¡Tenemos que llegar con el Cuerpo de Investigación! -clamó Gretel Frank, quien ayudo a la paralizada Charlotte

-¡Vamos! -siguieron guiados por Paul

Una mano gigante salió de una de las calles, estampando cual mosquito en la pared, al pobre Alan que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Alan! -llamó Rose quien aminoró su velocidad, logrando que otro titan jalara su cable de enganche, derribándola

Los gritos de Rose les congelaron la sangre, pero ya no tenían otra cosa en mente más que escapar, como fuese, cada uno rogaba que las próximas víctimas no fuesen ellos.

-¡Ah! -gritó la pequeña Lauren, siendo tomada por un titan.- ¡Suéltame horrible cosa! -logró lanzarle una espada en el ojo, aunque no sirvió para soltarla

-¡Lauren! -gritó Kesia.- ¡No!

La chica salió disparada, a lo que Otto saltó a atraparla, estaba ilesa pero con unas manchas negras.

-¡Reclutas váyanse! -ordenó una mujer de cabellos plateados y anteojos, quien había acabado con el verdugo de Lauren.- ¡Esta no es su pelea!

-Pero... -balbuceo Steinbach, ya ni siquiera sabía cual era su idea, las muertes de sus compañeros le pesaron en su alma

-¡Fue un gesto noble! -Brzenska se abasteció de más lanzas.- Pero eso no les salvará la vida -les espetó la cruda realidad

-De acuerdo, regresaremos -dijo Paul, retomando su liderazgo

Rico los vio retirarse, pidió a dos de sus hombres que los escoltaran, realmente habían sido valientes, y gracias a eso, todos los civiles ya estaban en Ulklin, aunque eso costo vidas, vidas de jóvenes de quince años que aún tenían todo una vida por delante. Rechinó los dientes, sentía ira por no poder haber hecho algo por ellos, pero en ese mismo instante solo podía confiar en aquellos que tenían el mando de los regimientos, y en sus tropas que preparaban el ataque. Después observando que aún faltaba un tramo de red, maldijo.

****“¿Cuantas vidas más nos tomara esto?”** **

* * *

...

A las espaldas del mestizo, dos titanes estaban por devorarlo, un titán acerco su mano al chico, pero de pronto un líquido negro brotó, los dedos del titán fueron cercenados de un solo tajo. El joven rápidamente retrocedió y tomo una postura defensiva con las espadas ahora negras.

****“¡¿Porque?!”**** Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, ****“¿Porque ...me levanto?”**** se preguntaba a la vez que seguía defendiéndose de los titanes solo con las espadas, ****“¿Porque lucho? ¿Por que...?”**** sabía que era ya una actitud desesperada y probablemente inconsciente, tarde o temprano se cansaría y sería su fin.

Pensó en Eren y en Anya, sus únicos amigos; ¿que harían ellos al saber que estaba muerto?. Pensó en su familia, en su bella madre llorándole y en su padre culpándose. Pensó en su sueño, conocer la tierra de su madre y otros lugares interesantes para fortalecerse. Una chispa brilló en sus húmedos ojos grises.

-¡No seré débil! ¡Me volveré fuerte! ¡Lo haré! -empuño fuertemente sus espadas al punto de que los nudillos palidecieron, dispuesto a darlo todo por seguir con vida.- ¡Pase lo que pase sobreviviré!

Los titanes se abalanzaron contra el chico de cabellos negros, pero antes de que el pudiera moverse, los titanes fueron golpeados por algo que los mató al instante. Murakumo con salpicaduras negras, estaba anonadado por semejante acto.

-¿Estas bien? -se escuchó una voz aguda y firme

Murakumo salió de su sorpresa para entrar a otra, encima de uno de los titanes desplomados, se encontraba una joven con el uniforme del Cuerpo de Investigación.

-¿T-tú los eliminaste? -fue lo único que pudo decir

-Así es

-Pero ¿como? -seguía estupefacto, no parecía que esa chica fuese tan fuerte como para derribar a dos titanes en un parpadeo

-Eso no importa, debes ponerte a salvo, aún quedan más titanes por los alrededores

-Si -por fin salió de su trance y se dedico a ponerse el EM3D de Anton para seguirla

Esa chica era un misterio para él, desde su habilidad para acabar con titanes de forma rápida hasta su exótica apariencia fantasmal. Recordó las historias del pueblo de su madre, donde hablaban sobre una mujer que aparecía en las tempestades de nieve y que se caracterizaba por ser muy bella, pero también recordó que su aparición era señal de muerte, sin embargo, ella le salvó.

-Mientras estés con vida, haz lo que tu creas correcto -dijo la mujer.- Después de todo, nadie quiere morir tan pronto

No sabía porque, pero esa mujer le estaba creando sentimientos encontrados, aunque estaba seguro que nunca la había visto antes. Decidió hacer algo que casi nunca hacía, sus amigos con raras excepciones lo presenciaron, ya se habían acostumbrado a que Murakumo era más de acciones que de palabras bonitas.

-G-gracias -dijo suavemente con apenas el nivel de voz para ser escuchado.- ...por salvarme.- La mujer lo encaró y levantó una ceja de incredulidad que confundió a Murakumo

-Así que tú eres el hijo del Comandante -se afirmó a si misma con una ligera sonrisa.- Solo espero que llegues a ser un buen soldado como tanto se espera

Murakumo no entendió aquello último, pero para sus adentros se prometió nunca más rendirse y volverse cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

...

-¿Listos? -preguntó Anka

-¡Sí!

-¡Comiencen! -ordenó, la bengala verde surcó el cielo de Shiganshina, sorprendiendo a algunos que no entendieron el porque de esa bengala.

Los soldados de las Tropas Fronterizas establecidos en un semicírculo alrededor de la red, empezaron a lanzar los fuegos pirotécnicos en dirección a los titanes, estallando cerca de ellos y aturdiéndolos por el sonido de la explosión.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó un cansado Matthew mientras veía las explosiones

-¡Mira a los titanes! -clamó Anansi, señalando a los titanes que iban en dirección opuesta a la red

-¡¿Pero que?! -exclamó Matt asombrado, viendo que los titanes regresaban al este, por donde habían llegado

-Se están yendo -mencionó Elisa mientras veía como los titanes apresuraban el paso lejos de la pirotecnia, después de salir de su shock paralizante

-¡Vaya! -dijo Thiago con alegría.- ¡Por fin nos deshicimos de ellos!

Los soldados empezaban a relajarse cuando una voz de mando, los sacó de su tranquilidad -¡Que esperan para acabarlos! -gritó Jean Kirstein, que estaba abasteciéndose de lanzas.- ¡Nuestra misión es acabar con los titanes! ¡Las Tropas Fronterizas nos están dando una buena oportunidad!

-¡Pero señor eso ya es innecesario! -llamó una soldado rubia

-¡¿Entonces la caída de Shiganshina y la muerte de nuestros camaradas fue en vano?! -preguntó el Comandante

-¡La misión era distraerlos para colocar la red! -se quejó otro soldado

-¡Los que estén dispuestos a seguir peleando, recarguen su tanque de gas y tomen las lanzas relámpago! -gritó con todo el porte de líder.- ¡Reduciremos a todos los titanes! ¡Retomaremos el distrito de Shiganshina en este mismo día! ¡Les demostraremos que Eldia aún sigue en pie de lucha!

Las palabras de aquel hombre resonaron en los oídos de los orgullosos soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación que se lanzaron al edificio de abastecimiento para seguir combatiendo con esos monstruos gigantes, aunque estuvieran cansados, demostrarían el porque eran el regimiento más poderoso del ejercito eldiano y el único en el mundo que se batía con seres gigantes. Incluso la mayoría de los soldados que colocaban la red se apresuraron a ir a eliminarlos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Todavía falta un poco de red! -clamó Arlert mientras escuchaba el concierto de explosiones que la pirotecnia daba

****“¿Como supo la Comandante Rhienberger sobre la ecolocalización de los titanes?”**** se cuestionaba, él había visto indicios de ello, por ejemplo cuando el estruendo de las lanzas relámpago los paralizaba logrando deshacerse más fácilmente de ellos. Había intentado disecar un titán pero su cuerpo no se evaporaba como los titanes puros, sino que se iba pulverizando dejando solo coágulos negros y viscosos que se evaporaban lentamente, ninguna otra pista que pudiese dar información respecto a su anatomía.

****“¿Porque son tan diferentes a los titanes anteriores? ¿Acaso**** ** _ **tú**_** ** **cambiaste su estructura?”**** Se giró para seguir dando ordenes a los subordinados que se quedaron, ****“Si es así, ¿porque lo hiciste?”**** se preguntó por las razones que tendría _él_ para acabar con su propia raza.

* * *

...

****“¿Donde estoy?”** **

-Vamos escoria -lo arrastraron por varios metros y luego lo soltaron, sintiendo el duro y frío piso

-¡Vaya! ¡Miren a quien tenemos por aquí! -habló Robert con soberbia

La reina estaba al frente, acompañada de un herido Cramer, buscando una salida

-Justamente la estaba buscando Majestad -señalo burlón.- Tenemos que hablar

-¿Que quieres? -masculló Ymir tratando de no sonar tan enfadada como en realidad estaba

-Solo es una humilde petición, de parte de nuestro líder Lummer ¡Termine ese pacto comercial con Balyak! -sentenció con enojo la petición

-¿Porque debería? Es la única forma para sacar a Eldia de su crisis

-No lo entiende ¿verdad? -miró a la reina con superioridad.- Eldia no necesita de otros pueblos para salir adelante, solo hay que recuperar el antiguo poder de los titanes que llevó a Eldia a ser el imperio más poderoso del mundo hace años

-Estas demente -mencionó Ymir.- Los titanes se extinguieron

-¡No! -gritó casi con locura.- ¡Ellos siguen ahí esperando a que la reina los saqué de su letargo!

Ymir no entendía aquello, Historia nunca le habló de los titanes de hace años y a ella nunca le interesó preguntar por esa información.

-¿De que hablas? -cuestionó confundida

-Nuestro líder tiene la clave, pero la necesita a usted para que el poder se manifieste, ¡usted será la reina del mundo! -dijo con los ojos brillantes como si estuviera viendo el paraíso

Ymir estudio al chico y sus palabras, en definitiva se trataba de un lunático que creía en cuestiones sobrenaturales, ella no cedería ante tal bajeza.

-Dile a Lummer que sus poderes se los puede quedar -dijo con sorna la reina.- O mejor aún, que los utilice para curarles la cabeza

Ante esas palabras Robert explotó en rabia, tomo de los cabellos al príncipe y le acercó peligrosamente una daga en el cuello

-Si de verdad lo quieres, no te gustaría verlo morir -Ymir abrió los ojos ante tal escena

****“¡Eren!”** **

-¡Espera! ¿Que buscas con él? -preguntó la reina con impotencia

-Es obvio, llegar a un acuerdo, si lo aceptas él vive, ni no pues... -rasguño la mejilla de Eren indicándole lo que pasaría

-Yo... -trató de pensar en una solución, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder a Eren. En ese instante recordó lo frustrante que era una situación como esa, incluso cuando ella había pasado por lo mismo cuando tenía cinco años.

-Espero su respuesta -sentenció burlón

-¡No te dejes intimidar! -gritó Eren a la vez que le propinó un cabezazo a su captor.- ¡Haz lo que sea conveniente para Eldia!

-¡Eren! -llamó la rubia preocupada de que el terrorista le hiciera daño

-¡Maldito mocoso! -Becker se limpió la sangre de la nariz que le había causado el golpe, pero apenas se recuperó, el príncipe lo tiro, momento que aprovecho para tratar de zafarse de amarre de sus muñecas

-¡Ymir huye! -gritó el pelirrojo.- ¡Tu eres la guía de Eldia!

La joven soltó unas lagrimas al comprender la acción de su hermano, pero ella no quería seguir perdiendo a sus seres amados, tenía una gran responsabilidad con Eldia, pero tampoco consideraba sacrificar a Eren.

-¡Tú vienes conmigo! -ordenó la reina

-¡Ymir por favor! ¡Vete! -rogó el chico al tener sometido a su ex-compañero, aunque éste batallaba por librarse

-¡No lo haré! ¡No te dejaré! -aseguró mientras el llanto crecía

-Ymir -susurro el príncipe conmovido por su hermana, suavizó el agarre inconscientemente y eso provocó que el terrorista le diera la vuelta al asunto, sometiéndolo y alzando la daga para que cayera sin piedad en la yugular del pelirrojo.

-¡Eren! -gritó Ymir ante lo inevitable

* * *

...

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó Shirley mientras paraban a mitad de camino, los estruendos ensordecían aunque era necesario

-¡Parece que están atacando con todo a los titanes! -gritó Otto ante tal ambiente.- ¡Incluso nuestros acompañantes se han ido!

-¡Pero la red aún no acaba de colocarse! -mencionó Gilbert al ver a los pocos soldados que estaban en esa tarea

-¡Si esto sigue así! -Bastian veía que la mayoría de titanes estaban siendo reducidos, pero incluso así, existía la posibilidad de que alguno entrará por la brecha, se le ocurrió una idea y fue directo a donde estaba la red

-¡¿Que haces Bastian?! -exclamó Lydia

-¡Ayudaré! ¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados! -de nuevo el chico de cabellos rizados tomaba la delantera para apoyar a sus futuros camaradas

-¡Es un idiota! -sentenció Kesia

-¡Sí es un idiota! -le siguió Paul.- ¡Pero ese idiota nos esta poniendo el ejemplo! ¡Yo también voy a ayudar!

Nuevamente su instinto heroico salía a flote, aunque algunos aún dudaban al recordar lo que había pasado momentos antes con sus compañeros.

-¡Si no se sienten listos no vayan! -volvió a ordenar Shirley, acompañándola la mitad de los chicos de la tropa 123

-¡Subcomandante Arlert! ¡Queremos ayudar! -mencionó Bastian apenas llegó a ver al rubio

-¡¿Que hacen aquí reclutas?! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Necesita ayuda! -le respondió Steinbach.- ¡Mis compañeros y yo venimos a darle una mano con la red!

-¡Señor, dos titanes se acercan! -mencionó la soldado Macke, interrumpiendo la charla

-¿Cómo? -preguntó estupefacto Armin, al ver que de todos los excéntricos, esos dos eran los mas raros al no aturdirse con las detonaciones

-¡Los detendremos! -se adelantaron cuatro soldados, que empezaron a distraer a los titanes

-¡Señor déjenos ayudar! -rogó el chico, junto con sus compañeros a la vez que ponían la mano derecha en el corazón

Armin pensó en si debía aceptar su ayuda, no quería arriesgarse a perderlos, pero su determinación lo impresionó y si era honesto, si necesitaba ayuda extra.

-Bien -aceptó.- Pero si algo sale mal, huirán sin mirar atrás ¡Es una orden!

-¡Si señor! -aceptaron los chicos

-¡Chicos! -gritó con dolor uno de los soldados que había ido a distraer a los titanes anormales, al ver como sus camaradas eran devorados

-¡Espera Saul! ¡Detente! -le gritó Macke.-¡Si vienes aquí, los atraerás!

El joven de nombre Saul, no escuchó la advertencia de su compañera trayendo consigo a los dos titanes directo a la brecha

-¡No!

Los reclutas laboraban a toda prisa, aunque todo parecía en vano, sin embargo, otras manos se sumaron de pronto, jalando las cuerdas que alzaban la red.

-¡Charlotte! -exclamó asombrado Waldo al ver a la chica temblorosa pero dando lo mejor de sí misma

-¡Irina y Derek también! -mencionó Gretel al ver a los mellizos que casi no habían participado

-¡Chicos! -Gil sonrió al ver a toda la tropa 123 reunida 

-¡Hostias! -dijo Zuria con la cara roja del esfuerzo.- ¡Dejad de parlotear!

Los titanes estaban casi por alcanzarlos, cuando con una increíble velocidad apareció Jean, maniobrando de forma impecable su equipo de maniobras y apuntando sus lanzas justo cuando saltaba exactamente arriba de los titanes.

-¡Ahora! -sentenció soltando las lanzas, que se incrustaron en sus cabezas.- ¡Fuego!.- Los titanes explotaron justo en frente de los chicos, a los que les salpicó un poco de sangre negra.

-¡El Comandante es increíble! -exclamó Jason mostrando una chispa de admiración en los ojos

Armin viendo el momento de valor que Jean les había aportado a los reclutas, aprovecho la situación y él mismo usando todas sus fuerzas jaló las cuerdas que alzaban ya los últimos metros de red -¡Vamos soldados!.- el esfuerzo conjunto logró que la red cerrará por fin la brecha que dividía el distrito de Shiganshina y que protegía a Ulklin.

Los titanes que se acercaron se quedaron atrapados en los arpones de la red, haciendo más fácil la cacería para los soldados, logrando que lo que restaba de la tarde el panorama no fuese más que humo y sonidos de detonaciones. La recuperación de Shiganshina, había costado ya varias vidas y suficiente armamento y materiales, sin embargo, al menos ese día demostraron que Eldia aún podía defenderse de una invasión.

* * *

...

La sangre salpicó con brusquedad, dejando en shock a la reina y a su acompañante, Eren estaba inmóvil con la cara rojiza. Después de un momento de silencio y respiraciones interrumpidas, el cuerpo cayó al lado del pelirrojo con el cráneo destrozado.

-¡Majestad! ¡¿Esta bien?! -preguntó Boris mientras se acercaba con un grupo de soldados

-Si - alcanzó a decir la soberana con su pálida cara

Inmediatamente los soldados rodearon a la monarca y tomaron a Cramer para atenderlo, la llevaron a un lugar seguro tan rápido, que ni siquiera pudo decirle algo a Eren, solo le dedicó una mirada de alivio mientras era arrastrada por su guardia. El chico se quedo ahí tirado sin que alguien viniera a revisarlo, ¿tan malo fue que abandonara el cuartel? ó ¿realmente se estaban tomando en serio su papel de que era un chico común?.

-¡Hey! ¿Puedes levantarte? -sonó una voz femenina, el pelirrojo giro su mirada a su interlocutor, vio que se trataba de una mujer del Cuerpo de Investigación

-Sí -dijo con voz seca mientras lentamente se ponía de pie

-Parece que no tienes heridas -el chico inspeccionó a la mujer, llevaba un fusil por lo que dedujo que había sido ella quien mato a su excompañero

-Gracias -soltó suavemente al ser liberado de sus ataduras.- Lo hizo justo a tiempo -se refirió al hecho de haberle disparado a Robert antes de que lo matara

-No tienes que agradecerme, pero si no hubieras actuado impulsivamente no tendría que haberme visto en la necesidad de volarle los sesos -mencionó con severidad

-Lo siento -se apenó por sus acciones

-Ve al cuartel -ordenó mientras caminaba por el rumbo a donde fue llevada la reina

-Si señor

La mujer suspiró, ese chico le daba nervios, a pesar de ser el príncipe y con probabilidades de convertirse en Rey. Aún no entendía el porque la reina Historia lo nombró como _ese_ demonio, el chiquillo no tenía la culpa de nada, aunque había ciertas características que se le asemejaban como sus ojos verdes y sus inquebrantables ideales.

-¡Capitán Braun! -la llamó el comandante del Cuerpo de Investigación que se unía a los recién llegados

-Todo en orden señor -mencionó ante la atenta mirada de Jean

-Buen trabajo -comento con sinceridad para sorpresa de la capitana. Ya con la amenaza contenida, la mujer siguió a su jefe, la siguiente en la línea de mando después de Armin Arlert, era ella.

****“Recuerdo el día del dolor, pero ahora todo es extraño para mí”**** Gabi Braun analizaba lo ocurrido en el día y muchos de los recuerdos del año 854 salieron a flote, aunque prefería esconder esas memorias muy en el fondo de su mente.

* * *

...

Armin llego hasta donde estaban los lideres de las Tropas Fronterizas, de inmediato se dirigió a la Comandante.

-Buena estrategia Comandante Rheinberger

-Subcomandante -saludó la castaña.- Todo gracias a los valientes soldados que lo hicieron posible

-Si -contesto Arlert.- Gracias a su sacrificio, la misión fue un éxito

-No lo hicieron en vano, se lo aseguro -el rubio asintió ante tal promesa

-Por cierto, tuvo una idea estupenda -admitió el hombre, aunque él sospechaba lo mismo

-Se lo agradezco, aunque admito que la idea fue de alguien más, yo solo lo lleve a cabo

-¿De quien fue? -preguntó curioso el rubio

-Es un secreto -le guiño un ojo.- Le prometí no revelar su nombre

-Ya veo -comentó resignado

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que conoces bien a esa persona -sonrió despidiéndose de él.- Sería una excelente adquisición para los Garrison, aunque dudo que acepte nuestra propuesta

Armin se preguntó de quien se trataba, pero al no tener a alguien en mente solo se quedó mirando su ciudad natal, hace muchos años que no volvía a mirarla desde lo alto, prácticamente eso era común con Mikasa y _él_ en su infancia. Las estrellas comenzando a brillar en el firmamento, lo hacían sentirse melancólico, pues aceptaba que las cosas habían cambiando, empezando por que el muro mayor ya no estaba, al igual que mucha gente que sacrifico su vida por un futuro mejor.

De todos esos héroes anónimos, solo quedaba una parte de su recuerdo, en aquel pedazo de roca del muro María que ahora llamaban el Monumento a los Caídos, ahora se le sumaban los caídos de este día.

****“Héroes renuentes, dennos su fuerza, nuestra vida es muy corta”** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Murakumo se refiere a la Yuki-onna
> 
> *Ymir no tiene ni idea de los antiguos titanes ni de sus ancestros
> 
> *Ya dije que amo a Jean
> 
> *Apareció el personaje más amado por todos: ¡Gabi!. Ok no.  
> Pero a mí no me cae tan mal y pensé que sería algo interesante darle protagonismo. Espero no hacerla tan OoC, porque aquí ya esta evangelizada, supongo que los que están al día con el manga ya vieron porque.
> 
> *Use unas partes del OST del anime (y las seguiré usando), en este caso Reluctant Heroes
> 
> *Estos titanes son como perros que le temen a los cohetes. Por cierto en estas fechas protejan mucho a sus mascotas de la pirotecnia, ellos son sensibles a eso.


	12. Graduación

:

:

Stohess, 878

La primavera estaba por llegar y por tanto, la graduación de la tropa 123, tras tres años de intenso entrenamiento. Los jóvenes reclutas de aproximadamente dieciséis años pulían al máximo sus habilidades, en espera de pasar el examen final con notas altas y acceder a los trece primeros puestos de excelencia. A diferencia de años anteriores donde el proceso era seleccionar a los diez primeros de cada región, para que se unieran, si así lo deseaban a la Policía Militar. Ahora el privilegio que se les daba era: pasar exento de la prueba de ingreso al regimiento que desearan; pues la actualización de la milicia requería controles más estrictos y aunque hubiesen cubierto su estancia en la Academia Militar nos les aseguraba un puesto en el Ejercito.

La tropa 123 practicaba sus ejercicios de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Lutz los observaba sigilosamente desde las sombras tratando de pasar desapercibido, pues él era quien tenía mayor voto en elegir a los valiosos trece puestos.

-¡Cambiemos de compañero! -ordenó Paul, al ser el único que tenía iniciativa de liderar y al único que respetaban

-¡Que bueno! -exclamó aliviado Eren quien estaba tirado en el suelo

-No seas dramático -le dijo Murakumo.- No use toda mi fuerza

Eren tragó saliva ante lo dicho por su amigo, sabía que Murakumo tenía una fuerza increíble, pero le sorprendía que desde hace un año, justo desde el ataque en Shiganshina se volviera aún más fuerte, ágil y concentrado.

-No quiero comprobar tu límite -le dijo nervioso el príncipe tomando la mano que le extendía el mestizo para ayudar a levantarse

-No lo usaré contigo -le comentó bromista.- A menos que sea necesario

-Ok, te prefiero de amigo -le mencionó Eren mientras se alejaba para buscar nuevo compañero

-Murakumo ¿tienes compañero? -escuchó una fina voz femenina

-No -respondió a su interlocutora, quien era la linda Irina

-¿Podemos practicar? -preguntó la chica sonriendo

-¿Estas segura? -le cuestionó, mirando a su alrededor buscando la sombra guardián de la chica

-Sí -contestó, aunque logró percibir la razón de la pregunta de su compañero.- No te preocupes por Derek

-De acuerdo, te aviso que no seré caballeroso

-No necesito que lo seas -le retó la chica

-Bien ¿estas lista?

-Sí

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones de combate, siendo Murakumo quien decidió comenzar, aunque su primer golpe fue detenido justo antes de tocar a la chica.

-¡Derek! -clamó la joven ante la intromisión de su hermano

El joven, soltó el brazo de Murakumo y se volteó a ver a su hermana. Físicamente eran casi una copia del otro: grandes ojos azules, cabello grisáceo, piel clara y cuerpo atlético. Lo único que los distinguía era obviamente su género y su carácter totalmente opuesto. Mientras Irina era dulce, amable, risueña y sociable; Derek era frío, estoico, serio y muy huraño, además de que tenía una obsesiva costumbre de andar detrás de su hermana y cuidarla de todo aquello que viera como amenaza.

-Te dije que no puedes practicar con él -dijo con su voz grave inalterable

-¡Pero Derek! -le recriminó su hermana.- ¡Como futuro soldado debo enfrentar cosas peores!

-No lo harás -le respondió seguro.- Estarás a salvo en la Gendarmería

-¡No quiero ir a la Gendarmería! -exclamó con tono caprichoso

-Lo harás -le dijo como una orden

Murakumo quien solo se había mantenido como espectador, no pudo evitar involucrase al ver aquella imposición

-¡Oye! -le habló a Derek.- Deberías dejar que ella tome sus decisiones.- Derek ni siquiera lo miro

-¡Derek déjame entrenar! -le rogó a su mellizo, aunque él la había tomado de la muñeca para llevársela consigo

-Bien, largate -dijo el mestizo.- Solo atrasas lo inevitable

-Cuida lo que dices -habló por fin el chico

-¿Que te parece cambiar el lugar con tu hermana? -le propuso Murakumo

-No tengo problema

-¡Derek espera! -Irina conocía mejor que nadie las habilidades de su hermano

-¡Preparate! -le dijo el de cabellos negros adoptando su posición de combate, su contrincante hizo lo mismo

-Estoy listo

Los dos jóvenes crearon expectativas en sus compañeros, que ante tal combate y el hecho de que no estuviese el instructor, los llevó a reunirse a su alrededor.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo -suspiró Anya al ver a su amigo como uno de los combatientes

Murakumo y Derek se mantenían en pose defensiva a la espera del primer golpe, retándose solo con la mirada, creando un ambiente tenso que incluso sus compañeros no se atrevieron a romper, estaban tan concentrados en su contrincante que ni notaron cuando los demás se dispersaron y alguien llegaba a su lugar.

-¡¿A esto le llaman entrenamiento?! -gritó Simon Lutz dándoles un coscorrón a cada uno.- ¡Solo estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Limpiaran el comedor!

Los chicos solo asintieron ante la orden, sin embargo, su pequeña riña seguía incluso en su castigo, pues no dejaban de matarse con la mirada.

* * *

...

El día del examen llegó, para esto también llegaron los representantes de cada regimiento del Ejercito, éstos se encargaban de evaluar por su parte a los jóvenes y si alguno destacaba, lo recomendaban a su Comandante para que éste enviara una invitación para que se uniera o bien para que los ayudaran en el examen de ingreso. También daban sus puntos de vista a los supervisores que decidirían los puestos finales.

El instructor a cargo de la tropa 123 presentó a los representantes quienes dieron una pequeña charla motivacional y de paso hacer promoción de su regimiento. Los representantes de la Gendarmería y de las Tropas Fronterizas ya habían dado su platica, solo faltaba el representante del Cuerpo de Investigación quien dio unos pasos al frente para comenzar a hablar.

-¡Fiu! -susurró Bastian.- ¡Es muy bonita!

-¡Callate idiota! -le espetó Lydia entre molesta y celosa

-Reclutas de la generación 123 -habló la mujer.- Mi nombre es Elisa Blanchett, y soy la líder del escuadrón de élite del Cuerpo de Investigación

-Aparte es de las mejores -volvió a halagar Steinbach

-Como saben la misión del Cuerpo de Investigación es proteger a nuestra nación de los peligros y amenazas, actualmente la mayor amenaza son los titanes que siguen apareciendo como cucarachas desde el mar. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos hechos y las vidas perdidas, aún falta mucho para acabar con esa amenaza - se mantenía con las manos detrás de la espalda.- El Cuerpo de Investigación necesita de los mejores soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por el bien de Eldia.

La mayoría de los jóvenes se espantaron al oír esto y los demás presentes se preguntaban la razón por la que Blanchett decía eso

-Se que suena extraño que les pida que se unan a nuestro regimiento si tienen altas posibilidades de morir, pero -los ojos azules de la mujer brillaron con entusiasmo.- si alguien no detiene el peligro, éste pasará a perjudicar a nuestros amigos, familiares, vecinos y compatriotas. ¡Nosotros somos ese escudo que los protege!.

A Eren le llegaron estas palabras, su meta siempre fue proteger a Ymir de posibles amenazas, como los titanes o los terroristas por eso había pensado en unirse al Cuerpo de Investigación o a la Gendarmería Real. Ymir, sus amigos y su nación eran las razones por los que valía la pena luchar y hasta sacrificarse.

-Ahora que Eldia se ha reunificado, no podemos dejar que los titanes o quien este detrás de ellos, siga haciendo daño, la principal meta que nos hemos propuesto es averiguar la razón detrás de los ataques de titanes -extendió las manos a sus costados.- Por eso les pido a todos aquellos valientes que quieran unirse al Cuerpo de Investigación, que piensen si en verdad están dispuestos a tomar semejante riesgo; si así deciden unirse les damos la bienvenida y les mostramos nuestro más profundo respeto, serán los héroes de Eldia.

Anya sintió un escalofrío al recordar lo que escuchó de su padre, pues ellos como soldados eran la muralla que evitaba que los civiles se enteraran de la crueldad y terror que los titanes producían. Por esa razón el subcomandante Arlert trabajaba día y noche para parar esa masacre y para salvar a su familia del peligro. Sin embargo, ella no tenía el valor de unirse al Cuerpo de Investigación, por mas curioso que le resultará toda la historia titan.

-Y como dice el comandante Kirstein “¡Sigamos luchando! ¡Por Eldia!” -finalizó llevándose el puño derecho al corazón

Murakumo recordó que lo que pasó en Shiganshina hace un año solo fue un vistazo a lo que realmente sucede en el Cuerpo de Investigación, ahora comprendía mejor el carácter de su padre y sus ruegos por que desertara de la Academia, aunque desde ese día prefirió declinarse por las Tropas Fronterizas.

-Gracias Teniente Blanchett -dijo Lutz.- ¡Ahora todos tomen posiciones! ¡Su prueba comienza en unos momentos!

Los jóvenes inmediatamente obedecieron las ordenes, con los nervios a flor de piel, cada uno recapacitaba lo dicho por los representantes, evaluando que regimiento sería el más adecuado.

****“¿Cual elijo?”**** pensaba Eren mientras acomodaba su uniforme y su equipo tridimensional

* * *

Mitras, 878

El palacio real estaba elegante y pulcro como siempre, con gente yendo de aquí para allá para servir a la monarca que ahí habitaba, con la única diferencia de que ahora la seguridad era casi asfixiante. La reina de cabellos dorados estaba justamente en su oficina revisando algunos papeles cuando su guardia de entrada le mencionó el nombre de la persona que solicitaba pasar.

-Adelante -ordenó la joven reina, entrando una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y rostro inexpresivo

-Su Majestad -reverencio la mujer con su monótona voz.- Le traigo la investigación del funcionario Inocencio -extendiéndole una carpeta

-De acuerdo -dijo la soberana.- Dime June, ¿que novedades hay en el Parlamento?

-Desde que Jürgen Dix tomo la jefatura del Parlamento, parecía que nadie le iba a hacer frente, pero Baumeister a vuelto a la acción llevando las riendas de la oposición. Ademas ha surgido otro contrincante, su nombre es Leon Rilke

-Ya veo -mencionó Ymir, aunque en su rostro mostraba una ligera duda

-El joven Cramer apoya a Dix y no tiene rivales -le informó la mujer adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia

-Yo ... -se trabó pensando en una buena excusa.- Yo solo pensaba en que todos los miembros del Parlamento deben de pensar en el bien de Eldia antes que en su propio bien

-De acuerdo -recordó lo que le dijo su padre con respecto a como tratar a la reina, así que prefirió guardar silencio

-June, ¿sabes como es el Cuerpo de Investigación? -preguntó Ymir.- Tú tienes una hermana ahí ¿verdad?

-Así es -dijo la joven unos años mayor que Ymir.- Es igual a los demás regimientos, solo que son más arriesgados

-¿Eso es malo? -preguntó mientras su mirada se posaba en la ventana

-Depende, ellos dan la cara a muchos peligros, como proteger a nuestra nación de amenazas y eso es honorable

-Sí que lo es -recordó hace un año en Shiganshina, todo el trabajo y sacrificio de los soldados para recuperar un distrito tan importante para la isla, gracias a esa acción, los inversionistas de Balyak del Sur decidieron quedarse.

-¿Porque pregunta? -cuestionó June

-Por nada -mencionó la monarca con vista a los jardines del palacio, recordando a Eren y a sus amigos jugar ahí

-Majestad -llamó la joven.- ¿Seguimos con la investigación? -su voz sonó aún más fría

Ymir le miró con decisión -Dile a Inocencio que tiene carta blanca para llevarla a cabo

* * *

...

Eren seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había dicho ni una palabra en la comida, cosa que preocupó a sus amigos.

-¿Eren te sientes bien? -le preguntó Anya tratando de descifrar si le dolía algo

-Estoy bien

-No comiste casi nada -nuevamente habló con ese tono maternal que a veces florecía en la castaña

-Tal vez quiso ahorrarse el malestar de estomago cuando se entere que no quedo en los mejores puestos -habló sin tacto Murakumo

-¡Murakumo! -le recriminó la chica

-Solo estaba pensando -se sinceró el príncipe

-¿En que piensas? -preguntó Anya curiosa, pues desde lo de Shiganshina tenía pesadillas

-¿A que regimiento debo ir?

-¿No querías entrar a la Gendarmería? -preguntó confuso Murakumo.- Para proteger a la reina

-Así es, pero... -recordó que hace un año varios soldados protegieron a Ymir incluso con sus vidas, pero pocos fueron los que dieron batalla con los titanes

-¿No estarás pensando en unirte a las Tropas? -Murakumo sonrió al saber que los tres podían estar juntos en las Tropas Fronterizas

-Eren solo tienes esta noche para decidirte -le dijo la castaña

-Yo, no lo se -suspiró pesadamente

-¿O acaso piensas ir al Cuerpo de Investigación? -el mestizo abrió de más los ojos, dando un aspecto tétrico

-¡Vamos reclutas! -gritó el instructor Benson rompiendo la tranquilidad del comedor.- ¡Es hora de la ceremonia de graduación!

-Piénsalo bien -aconsejo Anya antes de salir del comedor

Ya con la noche a cuestas, los instructores encabezados por Lutz, dieron comienzo a la ceremonia de graduación, la cual tenía a la expectativa a los jóvenes por saber quienes serían los trece mejores de esa generación.

-Ya como último acto daremos a conocer los mejores puestos -dijo Benson, dándole la palabra a Simon Lutz

-Estos son los trece primeros lugares, así que los que escuchen su nombre pasen al frente

-Paul Niehaus -nombró al chico de cortísimos cabellos castaños y ojos azules de complexión alta y delgada, y una característica nariz aguileña proveniente de Trost.- ****“Es un recluta serio y comprometido, sabe como actuar en malas situaciones, y en definitiva tiene madera de líder”****

-Murakumo Kirstein -el chico de cabellos oscuros pasó al frente para sorpresa de nadie.- ** **“Es el joven más fuerte que he conocido, nadie iguala sus capacidades, sería perfecto sino fuera por sus comentarios fuera de lugar”****

-Shirley Arendt -la chica rubia de ojos marrones proveniente de Stohess se ubico con sus compañeros.- ****“Es una chica sumamente disciplinada y con alto sentido de justicia, ha sido la única que no me ha sacado de quicio”****

-Derek Merian -el nombrado proveniente de Nedlay tomó su lugar.- “ ** **Es una persona entregada a pesar de que se muestre frío y huraño, su manejo de armas es excepcional”****

-Eren Reiss -el príncipe pelirrojo pasó al frente con orgullo.- ****“Pese a que es el príncipe, se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a este lugar, realmente será un buen soldado, aunque su nobleza le puede jugar en contra”****

-Lauren Ernst -la rubia bajita sonrió al ser nombrada, ella provenía de Karanese.- ****“Su baja estatura y su carácter juguetón no le impiden cumplir con su deber, es la mejor de la tropa en cuanto a resistencia”****

-Gretel Frank -la chica oriunda de Klorva se unió rápidamente con sus compañeros.- ****“Parece una más del montón, pero es bastante prudente en lo que hace, además tiene un carisma magnético”****

-Bastian Steinbach -proveniente de Holst, el apodado Cabeza de resortes se irguió presuntuoso.- ****“Es un santurrón y galán de pacotilla, sin embargo, es sumamente valiente, no teme actuar”****

-Irina Merian -la linda chica pasó al frente, sonriente como siempre.- ****“Es inocente y sobre protegida, pero no hay duda de su agilidad en el manejo de equipo de maniobras”****

-Otto Westerholt.- el pecoso proveniente de Yalkell dio unos pasos al frente.- ** **“Es tal vez el más sociable de la tropa, pues se adapta a todas circunstancias, incluso a las más adversas”****

-Tabatha Zorbas .-la androgina rubia nacida en Orvud se formó.- ****“Es sarcástica y picara, por eso incomoda a sus compañeros, aún así es la que mejor fuerza mental tiene, no teme al que dirán”****

-Hugh Thatch.- originario de Utopía, el rubio con corte de hongo se sorprendió de ser enunciado.- ****“Es bastante tímido y se asusta demasiado, incluso yo me sorprendo de esto, lo que lo puso en este lugar es su magnifica memoria y capacidad mecánica”****

Solo quedaba un lugar, muchos estaban a la expectativa de quien sería el último elegido. El instructor parecía disfrutar la tensión de los chicos y alargó el silencio unos segundos más.

-La última persona en pertenecer a los trece mejores es... Anya Arlert -Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre incluyendo a la misma chica.- ¡Que esperas Anya pasa al frente! -grito Lutz, logrando que la castaña se moviera rápidamente

-Felicitaciones a los trece mejores, recuerden que prácticamente pueden elegir la rama del ejercito que ustedes deseen sin tener que pasar por el examen de admisión -declamó Lutz, con una serenidad nunca antes vista por sus alumnos.- ¡Les hemos dado las mejores herramientas para salir adelante! ¡Desde ahora depende de ustedes mismos! ¡No le fallen a su patria!

Los chicos realizaron el saludo con una grandiosa sincronía, a la vez que exclamaron: -¡Sí señor! ¡Por Eldia!

* * *

Marley, 878

<< _La tierra se movía al compás de los pasos de los seres gigantescos que habían salido del muro, el caos y la histeria dominaban a toda la gente, tanto de Eldia como de Marley, si había una palabra para describirlo sería “infierno”._

_-¡Señor tenemos que huir! -gritó un soldado que todavía mantenía la compostura_

_-¡No! -se negó el General.- ¡Si huimos esas bestias destrozaran todo a su paso!_

_-¡Pero no podremos contra ellos! -exclamó el joven.- La artillería anti-titán no pudo hacer nada!_

_-¡Tenemos que intentar algo! -rugió aún con la cara ensangrentada.- ¡De otro modo llegarán hasta Marley!_

_-Se-señor_

_-El General Magath tiene razón -se hizo presente una voz femenina.- ¡Tenemos que detenerlos aquí!_

_-¡Pieck! -llamó Theo Magath a su subordinada.- ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Donde están los demás?!_

_-Estoy bien -mostró una mano soltando vapor como producto de haberse regenerado.- Los demás no pueden estar muy lejos_

_-Pieck, ¿tu titán aún puede soportar la unidad Panzer? -preguntó el General_

_-Realmente dudo que pueda hacerles daño -miró con recelo a los colosales andando_

_-¿Tienes una idea? -cuestionó Theo al conocer los gestos de su soldado_

_-Sí, pero será algo muy arriesgado -suspiró fuertemente.- Tal vez no regresemos_

_-¿Regresemos?_

_-Pienso que si tenemos que acabar con todos los titanes -sonrió tristemente.- Eso nos incluye a nosotros_

_-Pero Pieck ..._

_-Usted mismo lo dijo, la era de los titanes esta por terminar.- Giro hacia la dirección donde quedaba Marley.- Solo quiero que mi padre y el mundo vivan_

_-¡Te ayudaré! ¡No los dejaré con todo el problema!_

_-¡No señor! ¡Ya ha hecho lo suficiente! Por ahora solo ayude a salir de aquí a los soldados_

_-¡Me estas pidiendo que huya! ¡Solo un cobarde abandona a sus camaradas! -dijo con enojo, pese a que hace pocos años le molestaba el trato con los eldianos_

_-No le estoy pidiendo que huya, sino que haya sobrevivientes, ¡que alguien avise a Marley y al mundo que la amenaza esta por cumplirse! ¡Que alguien los detenga si nosotros fallamos! -rogó la joven_

_-Soy tu superior..._

_De pronto, Magath solo sintió como era tomado de sus ropas, tal como una madre lleva a su cachorro, pues era llevado por un titan carreta desobediente, era la primera vez que Pieck se rebelaba. Lo guío hasta la costa donde un barco estaba por salir rumbo a Marley, lo subió hasta la popa, donde Pieck se despegó un momento de su titán._

_-¡Pieck no vayas! ¡Te lo ordeno! -gritó Theo ya sin mucha razón_

_La joven de largos cabellos negros le sonrío dulcemente mostrando esa cara relajada que la caracterizaba, pidió una pistola a un soldado y luego le ordenó al capitán de la nave que saliera lo más pronto posible._

_-Fue un honor estar bajo su mando -guardo la pistola en su chaqueta y retomando su forma titán, se lanzó de la popa hacia tierra eldiana._

_Theo Magath divisó a lo lejos al titan carreta correr hacia al infierno, mientras los colosales se acercaban cada vez mas, los tripulantes del barco levantaron las anclas para poder marcharse. Fue la última vez que vio a los titanes._

_-¡Maldito Jaeger! >>_

-¡Presidente Magath! -la voz de su General lo sacó de tan vividos recuerdos.- ¡¿Esta presente?!

-Sí -disimuló lo mejor que pudo.- ¿En que estábamos?

El actual Mariscal General de Marley rodó los ojos ante tal acto, pero prefirió seguir con el debate .-¿Que piensa del regreso de los titanes? ¿Cree que la misma Eldia lo haya provocado? ¿Porque razón?

-Si de algo estoy seguro, es que los únicos que pueden transformarse en titanes son los eldianos. Lo demás no podría intuirlo.

-El titán fundador es aquel que ordena sobre los demás titanes ¿pero se supone que se perdió con Jaeger, no es así? -dijo el General Lars Herschel

-Así es -mencionó Magath con amargura al recordar como los titanes colosales obedecieron la orden el Demonio de Paradis

-¿Entonces como volvieron a aparecer? ¿Y porque atacan a Eldia? ¿Será que Jaeger de verdad este con vida?

-No debería estarlo, la maldición de los trece años lo mataría -contestó Magath.- Nada de esto tiene sentido

-Tengo entendido que cerca de los trece años, sucedían el poder a otra persona -mencionó un Coronel castaño.- ¿Puede existir una posibilidad de que Jaeger haya cedido el poder a alguien más? ¿A alguien que odie Eldia?

Lo presentes reflexionaron lo dicho por el castaño Denis Eldricht, pero ninguno tenía la certeza de que así fuera, los pactos de Hizuru se firmaron porque Eldia cedió parte de la información confidencial de la ciencia titán a Marley, incluso ellos mismos buscaron a Jaeger en Paradis para comprobar que había desaparecido.

-¿O podría Eldia estarnos escondiendo algo? -preguntó el Almirante Pfeiffer.- ¿La reina Ymir sería capaz de hacer eso?

-Ya pacto con Balyak del Sur -respondió Herschel.- La cuestión sería ¿ella recibió el poder titan o fue otra persona?

-Los reportes indican que no sabe nada del tema -mencionó Eldricht con desconfianza, era impensable que la monarca no supiera nada o tal vez era su manera de despistar.- ¿Quien más podría recibir el poder del fundador?

-Alguien de su confianza -habló Magath

-Por ejemplo el príncipe Eren -mencionó otro soldado

-¿El príncipe? -cuestionaron los presentes

-Puede servir como contenedor -externo su pensar el Coronel General Emil von Ziegler.-La reina aún no tiene descendencia a la cual heredar el poder, así que el príncipe adoptado puede servir como contenedor en lo que tiene hijos. Además el chiquillo entró a la Academia Militar, puede que lo estén entrenando para controlar su poder titán

-Pero él no tiene sangre real, solo los portadores son capaces de ordenar -dijo Theo

-Si, y por eso tiene lógica que los titanes de los muros aún no hayan salido -habló Emil.- Deberíamos tomar ese poder antes de que represente un verdadero peligro como lo fue Jaeger

-Von Ziegler - le espetó el General Herschel.- Recuerda que esta vez, no están solos y nosotros ya no somos potencia mundial - el mencionado chasqueo la lengua ante esa razón

-Es cierto -habló Eldricht.- Son socios de Balyak y de Hizuru, ambas naciones están fortaleciéndose. Además Gelus esta expectante a nuestros pasos

-En ese caso lo mejor sería esperar un poco más y seguir fortaleciendo nuestras armas y ciencia, después de todo los titanes ya no servirán de mucho -habló el presidente de Marley, él cual había tomado ese lugar al acabar la guerra de Paradis, pues no había nadie de los Tybur para liderar el país, y él como “ _Héroe de Guerra”_ era el más indicado para tomar el puesto.

-Esperaremos los resultados de nuestros informantes -declaró el mariscal como punto final de la reunión

Magath recordó que cuando ellos mandaron a un cuarteto de niños a una misión relativamente fácil, todo salió mal. Le tenía fe a los nuevos informantes, pero aún así, salir de esa isla era un reto.

****“Nadie salió de los marleyanos honorarios que yo entrené, ni Zeke, ni Reiner, ni Annie, ni Berthold, ni Pieck, ni Porco, ni Marcel, ni Colt. Ni siquiera los que por fortuna sobrevivieron como Falco y Gabi, nunca regresaron”** **

* * *

...

El último día en la Academia pasó bastante rápido entre hacer maletas, despedirse de compañeros y dejar ordenadas las habitaciones que ahora pasarían a otros jóvenes, el sol apuntaba que ya pasaba del mediodía, así que el trío real o como ellos preferían ser conocidos el trío E.M.A, iban con maletas en mano a la salida de la Academia, donde los esperaban los carruajes.

-Bien, creo que ya saben mi decisión -Eren dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo, cambió su semblante a uno preocupado al ver a su amiga.- ¿Anya? ¿Estas molesta?

-Estoy bien -respondió secamente

-No lo parece, estas muy callada -Eren se ganó una mirada de molestia de su amiga

-Eren tiene razón -comentó Murakumo.- Estas algo extraña

-Es solo una tontería

-Una tontería no te pone así -dijo el pelirrojo.- Dinos que te pasa

-¡Ashhh! ¡Esta bien! -comentó fastidiada.- Solo estoy molesta por haber quedado entre los trece mejores

-¿Enloqueciste?

-No, es que solo que yo... -respondió con cierta timidez.- Bueno, todos piensan que solo quede entre los mejores por mi padre

Anya recordó que muchos compañeros comentaban que ella apenas había alcanzado el décimotercer lugar por influencias de su padre, después de todo era el subcomandante del Cuerpo de Investigación, si bien Murakumo y Eren estaban en la misma situación de ser parientes de personas poderosas, al menos ellos habían demostrado que se habían ganado su puesto, Murakumo por su fuerza sorprendente y Eren por su perseverancia.

-¿Eso es todo? -cuestionaron confundidos los chicos

-¡Por supuesto! -clamó exasperada.- ¡¿A ustedes no les molesta que solo los tomen en cuenta por sus padres?!

Incluso llegó a escuchar comentarios venenosos que le lastimaban, pues si con oír que su padre había hecho algo para que quedará en ese lugar, era bastante cruel para ella. Escuchar que su madre había movido sus influencias a costa de algún intercambio indecoroso, le asqueaba. Sabía que ninguno de sus progenitores harían algo así por muy discretos que fueran.

-No -respondieron con toda sinceridad

-Pero...¿realmente no les molesta que hablen mal de sus padres? -Eren y Murakumo se lanzaron una mirada de comprensión

-La gente siempre habla estupideces -le dijo Murakumo

-Pero Murakumo eres fuerte y Eren eres perseverante, yo no soy especial -dijo haciendo un triste puchero

-Si no fueras especial, ni siquiera estaríamos juntos -le contestó Eren

-¿Eh? -no entendió a que se refería su amigo

-Recuerda que tu fuiste quien nos uniste -le dijo el príncipe.- Aquella vez que nos caímos a la fuente, fue tu culpa

-A veces eres caprichosa y mandona -mencionó directo Murakumo.- Pero también eres astuta y muy perceptiva, algo que a nosotros nos falta.

-Así es -concordó Eren.- Eres nuestro equilibrio

Anya sonrío divertida al darse cuenta que en efecto sin ella, Murakumo y Eren se meterían en mil problemas por su impulsividad y por sus diferentes puntos de vista

-De acuerdo -mencionó la castaña.- ¡Entonces vamos!

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los carruajes, a Eren se le hizo extraño que sus amigos también subieran sus maletas al carruaje con destino a Ehrmich.

-Oigan chicos, su carruaje es ese -señalo otro transporte destinado a las Tropas Fronterizas

-No -dijo Murakumo.- Es éste

-¿Murakumo tú...? -cuestiono sorprendido el príncipe

-Sabes, no es tan mala la idea de tener a tu papá de jefe -se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.- Además me se defender de los titanes muy bien

-¿Anya también? -preguntó al ver a la chica subirse al carruaje

-Así es -suspiró.- Se que es peligroso, pero quiero demostrar mi potencial y cerrarles la boca a esos envidiosos -refiriéndose a las malas lenguas que la señalaban de débil e inventaban rumores sobre sus padres.- Además podríamos aprender algo más sobre los titanes

-¡Chicos! -sonrió Eren con los ojos cristalinos por la felicidad, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a abrazarlos, sino fuera porque alguien lo empujó.

-¡Hagan espacio! -rugió una voz interrumpiéndolos

-¿Eh? -los tres se sorprendieron ante el chico de había llegado

-¿Que haces aquí Cabeza de resortes? -preguntó Kirstein

-Es obvio

-¿Acaso no va este carruaje a Ehrmich? -preguntó el rubio que estaba al lado de Steinbach

-¿Tu también Gil? -preguntó Anya

-¡Y nosotros también! -vieron a la mayoría de su tropa de reclutamiento: Shirley, Mei, Ralph, Lydia, Kesia, Tabatha, Paul, Gretel, Irina, Jason, el miedoso de Hugh, el huraño de Derek y hasta otros compañeros con los que no convivieron mucho.

-¿Todos ustedes van al Cuerpo de Investigación? -preguntó impactado el pelirrojo

-Obvio -dijo Tabatha.- Ahora muévanse.- Todos empezaron a apretujarse en el carruaje

-¿Porque no esperan otro carruaje? -preguntó Murakumo.- ¿Solo enviaron dos?

-Sí, porque creyeron que solo irían una docena a lo mucho -respondió Shirley.- Pero algunos cambiamos de opinión

-Y dudo que envíen otro carruaje -enunció Lydia cuando ya todos estaban arriba.- ¡Vámonos!

Si bien los carruaje no eran tan pequeños, si era incomodo para los chicos. Aún así, Anya sonreía por tener a sus amigas a su lado, Eren iba discutiendo con Bastian mientras Paul y Gil los frenaban de vez en cuando, en cuanto a Murakumo no sabía a donde voltear, pues se debatía entre soportar las miradas coquetas de Mei o las miradas retadoras de Derek.

Los chicos que se iban a unir al Cuerpo de Investigación, aprovechaban su último paseo como reclutas, mientras sus lentos transportes los llevaba a su nuevo destino en Ehrmich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a Shingeki Next Generations!  
> OK no. 
> 
> *De hecho algunos OC si serán descendientes de los personajes canónicos, pero prometo que no los haré tan desesperantes (¿o sí?). Y obviamente habrá ships...... pero serán como Isayama manda (¡oh sí!).
> 
> *Me estoy basando en los años 30, antes de la segunda guerra mundial. Isayama ya nos ha dado guiños en su obra, pues aquí también se darán. Y todo lo relacionado a cosas bélicas de por esas fechas, así que el fic va a estar hablando de cosas fuertes.
> 
> *Por último ¡Mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año!. Recuerden este año viene intenso para Snk, mientras disfrutemos (y lloremos) la recta final.


	13. Integración

****

Ehrmich, 878

Los rayos de sol estaban en su punto más álgido, logrando que los soldados empezaran a transpirar, aunque por fortuna esta vez no estaban batallando con titanes.

-Tropa de reclutamiento 123, les damos una calurosa bienvenida al Cuerpo de Investigación -habló el comandante Kirstein a los recién ingresados.- Agradecemos su valiosa cooperación en la guerra contra los titanes, les prometo que haremos todo lo posible por exterminarlos cuanto antes.

Mientras los soldados veteranos veían a Jean con admiración o respeto, los nuevos aún tenían sus dudas, pese a que lo vieron combatir en Shiganshina y que tenía carisma como líder, no comprendían las razones por las que se seguía batallando con titanes después de seis años desde que aparecieron en Mitras.

-Lo único que puedo pedirles es que no se rindan -saludó con su puño derecho en el corazón.- ¡Sigan luchando!

-¡Por Eldia! -contestaron los novatos haciendo el mismo saludo

-Por ahora quedaran a cargo de la líder de escuadrón Macke, para que se integren a su nueva rutina -discretamente fijo su mirada en el joven que llevaba su apellido.- Por favor, no den problemas

-¡Si señor! -inmediatamente tanto como el comandante como los demás soldados se retiraron del patio, quedándose junto a ellos una joven de negros cabellos recogidos en una media coleta

-Muy bien, es hora de nuestra presentación -sonrió la chica que parecía entusiasmada.- Primero quiero decirles que no esperaba que muchos vinieran y menos los mejores de la generación.- A los chicos se les hizo raro que una persona tan enérgica y feliz estuviera en el Cuerpo de Investigación

-Somos los más valientes -dijo Bastian con voz grave que sonó muy fingida.- En especial yo

-¡Eso es grandioso! -aplaudió levemente.- ¡Sera bueno ver sus capacidades señor Steinbach!

 ** **“¡Sabe mi nombre!”**** se emociono Bastian sonrojándose

-Señorita ¿eh? -pronunció Ralph

-Es cierto no me he presentado -interrumpió al chico.- Soy Olivia Macke, la líder del escuadrón de comunicación

-Pensé que quien nos recibiría sería el líder del escuadrón administrativo -dijo Kesia

-En efecto, él debería hacerlo, pero es algo apático

-¿Entonces cuantos escuadrones hay? -preguntó Jason

-Bien, escuchen atentamente la historia de este regimiento -explico pacientemente Olivia.- Como saben nuestros orígenes se remontan a la heroica Legión de Reconocimiento, quienes tenían como misión pelear con los titanes para recuperar nuestro territorio y averiguar que había más allá de las murallas. Con el descubrimiento en el sótano, la interacción con el mundo y las guerras, la Legión ya no tenía propósito, así que se formó el Cuerpo de Investigación para averiguar cualquier posible amenaza contra Eldia. En este caso nuevamente son los titanes, y para eso se ha reorganizado nuevamente el regimiento para poder dar batalla contra esos monstruos y para investigar quienes son los responsables y sus razones detrás de esto.

 ** **“¿Quienes serán los causantes de esto?”**** se cuestionaba Anya

-Existen varios escuadrones para mejorar la cobertura de las misiones y minimizar las bajas. Primero esta el Escuadrón de Élite, que tiene a los mejores soldados del ejercito; el Escuadrón Técnico, es el encargado de dar mantenimiento y reparación a los equipos de maniobras y demás dispositivos de apoyo; el Escuadrón Médico, es quien proporciona asistencia medica obviamente; el Escuadrón Administrativo, se encarga de hacer todo el papeleo que nos piden, el Escuadrón Logístico, es quien determina como transportarnos; el Escuadrón Cartográfico, estudia la ubicación, elabora mapas y evalúa las condiciones ambientales; el Escuadrón de Armamento, ya lo intuyen; el Escuadrón Veterinario, cuida a nuestros animales; y el mejor de todos, el Escuadrón de Comunicación, tiene la tarea de enviar mensajes y de desarrollar nuevas formas de comunicación.

-¿Nosotros tenemos que escoger uno? -preguntó Gilbert

-De hecho, el escuadrón se asigna dependiendo las capacidades de cada uno -dijo la morena.- Es más, acompáñenme a dar un recorrido por las instalaciones y les mostraré un poco más sobre los escuadrones.

Primero llegaron a una habitación llena de libreros y recopiladores, donde los soldados revisaban papeles por todo el lugar.

-Esta es la oficina del Escuadrón Administrativo -indicó la guía -Hola Klaus -saludó a un hombre castaño con una perilla bien cuidada -¿que tal tu día?

-Estoy ocupado -dijo con irritación el hombre que estaba tras un escritorio y un pilar de papeles para ser revisados

-Por lo menos saluda a los nuevos cadetes -provocó Olivia a su compañero

Klaus Anders solo alzó la mano a modo de saludo y volvió a su interminable papeleo

-Les dije que es apático -susurró cantarina Macke.- Sigamos

Llegaron a otra habitación que también tenía bastante papeleo, aunque muchos de ellos eran grandes y estaban pegados en las paredes.

-Aquí la oficina del escuadrón Cartográfico -el lugar estaba repleto de reglas, cuadrantes, brújulas y lapices.

-Hey Olivia ¿ellos son los nuevos? -le preguntó un soldado pelirrojo

-Así es Patrick, son la generación 123

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Patrick McGregor, el líder de este escuadrón -saludó orgulloso el hombre mostrando sus manos manchadas de grafito y tinta

-¡Encantados! -les respondieron los chicos

-Sigamos o se nos acabará el día -mencionó Macke, quien ese día se dedicó a presentar todos los escuadrones y a sus respectivos lideres

-¿Tienen alguna duda? -cuestionó a los de nuevo ingreso cuando el recorrido acabó

-Yo tengo una -dijo Eren

-¿Sí? -miró al príncipe con aquellos ojos ámbar parecidos a los de Ymir, que también transmitían una calidez fraterna

-Me preguntaba, si nos asignaran escuadrones una vez que hayan evaluado nuestras capacidades, ¿Que haremos mientras?

-Los nuevos generalmente van en la tropa

-O sea, ¿van al frente de batalla? -dedujo Tabatha

-Pues sí -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la líder de escuadrón.- Todos empezamos desde abajo -les dedicó una mirada comprensiva.- Pero no se desanimen, ustedes parecen ser cadetes muy prometedores

-¿En serio, alguien creyó que tendríamos un puesto mejor? -preguntó con acidez Bastian

-¡Oh! ¡Que tarde es! -dijo Olivia desviando el tema.- Lo mejor es que vayan a cenar y descansar para su primer entrenamiento

-Es cierto -dijo Anya

-Hasta mañana -despidió Macke a los chicos, quienes se encaminaron al comedor

-Vaya que tienes paciencia -escuchó la mujer a sus espaldas

-Solo son adolescentes -sonrió a su interlocutor

-Aún así, me parecen bastante mimados -mencionó mordaz una mujer de blancos cabellos.- No hacen más que quejarse ¡Las generaciones nuevas vienen cada vez peor!

-No digas eso, yo creo que son bastante capaces, además ellos ya conocieron a los titanes -le recordó.- De hecho, creo que salvaste a uno de ellos

-¿Ah si? No lo recuerdo -le respondió con desinterés.- Solo espero que no se le haga costumbre

-Eres muy graciosa Sara -le mencionó soltando una suave risilla.- Además por algo están aquí, están conscientes de lo que les espera

-¿No me digas que ellos están aquí por heroísmo, sacrificio, lealtad y esas boberias? -siguió la conversación con incredulidad.- Por que no creo que vengan por dinero o fama

-No son boberias -le recriminó tomando una postura defensiva.- Cada uno tiene sus motivos personales

-Si te soy honesta, dudo que el príncipe venga aquí por pura nobleza

-Primero haz el intento de conocerlos y después podrás dar tu juicio.- le recomendó Olivia.- Recuerdo que a mi me llamaste _perdedora_ la primera vez

-De acuerdo -la mujer albina solo aceptó, ella no creía en esos valores que tanto predicaban el Comandante, ni Blanchett, ni Macke, ni otros tantos ingenuos

-A veces me pregunto ¿por que te uniste al Cuerpo de Investigación? -le dijo con seriedad Olivia

Sara, la joven mujer que pertenecía al escuadrón élite, miró a su compañera y luego desvió su mirada al cielo que oscurecía, en sus ojos grises se reflejaba el vacío interno que la acompañaba.

****“Es una buena pregunta”** **

* * *

Marley, 878

\- ...así fue como se terminó la Guerra de Paradis -terminó su exposición.- ¿Dudas?

-¿Como es que los eldianos se pudieron convertir en titanes? -preguntó incrédulo un joven.- ¿En serio lo obtuvieron de un poder místico proveniente del demonio?

-Yo diría que es de origen desconocido -respondió el exponente.- No hay pruebas que avalen una causa científica conocida

-¿Y porque solo los eldianos podían transformarse en titanes? -preguntó otra chica

-Por su ADN, que es único en el mundo

-Pero durante el Imperio Eldiano, cometieron eugenesia ¿no se supone que todos tendríamos un porcentaje de sangre eldiana? -salió otra pregunta del público

-No aniquilaron a todos los pueblos, pues también dependían de la esclavitud

-¿Ymir Fritz y su descendencia fueron esclavistas? -cuestionó otro joven

-Sí, pero todos los pueblos poderosos siempre someten a los demás -el hombre en toda su carrera como investigador nunca había escuchado sobre imperios construidos con palabras dulces y abrazos

-¿Justifica sus masacres? -le cuestionó otra chica

-No, nada justifica algo tan cruel como la guerra -respondió con un volumen más alto para enfatizar

-Si el Demonio de Paradis atacó hace años ¿podrá repetirse el caso? -preguntó un joven mas mesurado

-Nadie lo sabe -se sinceró.- No sabemos que hay detrás de los nuevos ataques de titanes y si exista alguien con el poder de Jaeger

El investigador miró a su audiencia, comprendida en su inmensa mayoría por jóvenes que nacieron con la Guerra de Paradis y ni siquiera vieron un _titán puro_ , sin embargo, las ideas de las generaciones pasadas habían germinado en ellos, al grado de que hablaban con ese resentimiento hacia Eldia como si ellos hubiesen vivido en carne propia el terror de los titanes.

-¿Entonces se acerca una guerra con Eldia? -preguntó otro espectador más

-Lo dudo -respondió ya cansado, rememorando aquella charla que escucho en un bar céntrico, donde un hombre daba la noticia de que nuevos titanes habían aparecido en Paradis y su temor sobre una guerra de grandes escalas.- Pero soy un sociólogo, no un militar, no cuenta mucho mi opinión. La exposición ha concluido -terminó su participación con un público algo inconforme

Aunque no todo el público quedo decepcionado, una persona se quedó ahí esperando abordarlo.

-Ya conteste dudas -le habló el hombre a la única persona que quedaba

-Lo sé, pero yo quería hablar con usted de otra cosa -le contestó una jovencita

-¿De que? -preguntó confuso el investigador

-Bueno, eh, yo -balbuceo nerviosa.- Quería saber si da cátedra en la universidad

-Lo siento, soy un investigador independiente ¿porque la pregunta?

-Me gustaría recibir lecciones con un punto de vista más neutral

-¿Neutral? -preguntó confundido

-Sí, no esta a favor de ningún bando -aclaró la chica

-De hecho, tengo sangre eldiana, aunque no me agrada lo que hicieron mis antepasados -aclaró

-¿De verdad? -sonrío.- Aunque particularmente pienso que todos somos una mezcla de culturas

-Hay quienes no piensan igual -agregó al recordar a los grupos radicales de racistas que había visto desde que vivía en Liberio

-Lo sé, mi abuelos piensan así de los de Medio Oriente -rió ante tal ironía

El hombre escaneo a la chica quien en efecto no era tan común entre los marleyanos, especialmente por su piel blanca más clara que la de sus compatriotas.-¿No eres de aquí verdad?

-Soy de Scavedia

El hombre recordó que en efecto, Scavedia era la única nación que había recibido benévolamente olas de inmigrantes que huyeron del conflicto bélico entre Marley y las Fuerzas Aliadas de Medio Oriente. Aunque últimamente se habían dado encontronazos entre grupos de inmigrantes y nacionalistas extremos que los acusaban de criminales y ser la causa de la falta de trabajo.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-Vine a estudiar y a conocer Marley aunque... -el semblante de la chica entristeció.- No era exactamente lo que esperaba

-¿Creíste que era todo sana convivencia y amor? -cuestionó sarcástico

-A decir verdad, sí

-Pues al igual que tus abuelos, aquí también hay mucha gente que aún guarda rencor a otras naciones

-Eso es tan ridículo -espetó la chica, estas palabras sorprendieron al hombre

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por que eso fue hace mucho, no le veo sentido guardarle rencor a algo que paso hace tanto tiempo. ¿No sería más fácil aprender de esos errores para no volver a cometerlos?

El exponente se carcajeo ante tal respuesta, en su vida había conocido a una chica tan ingenua y a la vez inteligente.

-¿Porque se ríe? -preguntó extrañada la joven

-¿De verdad no sientes coraje porque mis ancestros masacraron a los tuyos para consolidar un imperio? ¿A pesar de ser esclavizados? ¿A pesar de ser unos inmisericordes y sanguinarios con los tuyos?

La chica rubia pensó tales preguntas, sabía que muchos tomaban en esas verdades el motivo de su odio actual, pero realmente ¿era necesario? o peor aún ¿servía de algo?.

-Odio a los eldianos -dijo segura .- Pero aquellos que se ensuciaron las manos hace tiempo, los de hoy no han hecho nada aborrecible -bajo la voz para que nadie más la escuchara y la acusara de conspiradora.- Ni siquiera el demonio de Paradis logró su cometido. Usted es prueba de que no son unos demonios salvajes ni nada por el estilo.

-Me agradas chiquilla, ¿que te parece si te doy clases y de paso me ayudas con mis investigaciones?

-¿De verdad lo haría?

-Claro, si tienes mentalidad flexible y estas dispuesta a conocer las crudas verdades de este mundo

-¡Bien acepto! -contestó feliz por tal propuesta.- Soy Evey Vikander -pronunció la joven rubia y de ojos azules

-Mucho gusto Evey -le estrechó la mano.- Yo soy Wilhelm Bukowski, estaré encantado de recibir tu ayuda

* * *

...

Los chicos regresaban cansados de su arduo entrenamiento con el EM3D, la mayoría quería irse a tumbar a su cama y dormir profundamente. Pero primero se dirigieron a cenar y platicar un poco, pues al ser los novatos preferían sentarse en grupo aunque algunos tuvieran sus roces, y en el caso de Derek, él prefería estar completamente solo ausentándose del comedor.

-El instructor Lutz era bondadoso a comparación de la líder Gisler -refunfuño Kesia

-Nos hizo dar tantas acrobacias que hasta me maree -añadió Ralph

-Recuerda que tendremos una misión pronto -le dijo Paul.- Debemos estar en las mejores condiciones

-Creo que mejor si hubiese ido a la Gendarmería -respondió Ralph.- Estaría con Charlotte, Waldo, Otto y Andrea

-¿Por cierto, saben a que regimiento fueron los demás? -cuestionó Bastian

-Yo se que Zuria, Lauren, Omar y Lucien fueron a las Tropas Fronterizas -mencionó Lydia.- Creo que yo también hubiese ido a la Gendarmería

-¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión? -cuestionó curiosa Gretel

-Se me hizo más interesante

-¿Y que hay de ti Hugh? Me sorprendió que un enclenque como tu escogiera esto -preguntó Tabatha con ganas de molestar

-No soy un enclenque -susurró.- Ya vi un titán, puedo con esto -sus manos temblaron al recordar el ataque a Shiganshina

-¿Y tu Zorbas? -cuestionó Kesia.- Tampoco pareces la clase de persona que le gusta ir tras un titán

-Digamos que me parece un lugar más divertido que andar persiguiendo criminales o esperando que un barco se acerque a la costa

-¿Y ustedes? -preguntó Kesia rápidamente a sus compañeros mas cercanos, al percatarse que Tabatha estaba por abordarla con temas incómodos

-Yo quiero que el mundo vea con buenos ojos a Eldia -pronunció Mei.- Y para eso debemos exterminar a los titanes

-Yo solo vine por el Comandante Kirstein -se sinceró Jason.- Me gustaría ser como él

 ** **“No te lo desearía”**** dijo en su interior Murakumo

-Hablando del Comandante -habló Bastian.- ¿No estas nervioso Murakumo? ¿De tener a tu padre dándote ordenes?

-¿Debería? -levantó una ceja

-No creo que haga bien en consentirte

-Dudo que lo haga -finalizó el chico mestizo

-¿Y tu Anya? -preguntó Shirley sin malicia.- ¿Que se siente tener a tu papá de jefe?

-Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones -contestó con un marcado nerviosismo

-Eren ¿tu porque cambiaste de opinión? -preguntó Gilbert

El príncipe suspiró y procedió a explicar su razón con total seguridad -Porque es como dijo la Teniente Blanchett, alguien debe defender a la gente de los titanes. Yo quiero proteger a Ymir de esa amenaza, ella no es tonta para permitir que alguien a su alrededor quiera hacerle daño, así que estará bien sin que yo este cerca, lo sé.

-Mientras no te coma un titán -le espetó Steinbach

Eren no le dio importancia a Bastian, así que prefirió preguntar a Gilbert sus razones para enlistarse en el Cuerpo de Investigación

-Creo... que fue por el hecho de ver morir a nuestros compañeros -rememoró Sanderson con pesar.- Y no haber podido hacer nada

Los demás guardaron silencio, después de lo ocurrido en Shiganshina hace un año, nadie se había atrevido a tocar ese tema, se sentían en parte culpables por no haber hecho nada por salvarlos, pero el miedo y la desesperación los llevaron a ver unicamente por ellos mismos, a ser egoístas.

-Extraño a Rose -habló Tabatha sin su habitual burla

-También yo -completó Irina con semblante triste.- A todos ellos

-Por lo menos ellos murieron haciendo su deber y no como terroristas -dijo Kesia en referencia a Joe, Anton y Robert, quienes ni siquiera recibieron sepultura digna

Tanto Eren como Murakumo no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por ellos, pese a que eran victimas constantes de sus bromas, el haber conocido un poco de su forma de pensar y haber visto como perdían la vida, los llevó a silenciar el tema por respeto y evitar juzgarlos por sus decisiones.

-Pero ahora estamos aquí -habló Paul.- No olvidaremos su sacrificio, ¡seguiremos adelante por ellos! -brindó con su vaso de jugo de naranja

-¡Por ellos y por nuestras familias! -le siguió Shirley

-¡Salud por eso! -gritó Tabatha, los chicos chocaron sus vasos como una promesa pactada, mientras afuera en el tejado del comedor Derek mantenía la mirada en las estrellas y escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros

-Por ellos -susurró el joven de ojos como el zafiro

* * *

Shigashina, 878

-¿Así que es un nuevo socio prometedor? -preguntó la mujer castaña

-Sí, viene de Balyak y fue recomendado por el señor Wilson

-Suena a que es un buen comerciante ¿crees que logre reactivar la economía local?

-Pienso que si, según su plan incentivará el comercio

-Eso es necesario -la mujer veía los gestos de su acompañante.- Te vez feliz

-¿En serio? -pregunto Falco

-Sí - ** **”Bastante”**** pensó Gabi

-Bueno, veras Alexa ya esta aprendiendo a caminar -sonrío el rubio.- Estoy emocionado

-¡Felicidades! Parece que fue ayer cuando nació

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con mi hija

-¿Y como están Kaya y Colt? -cuestionó la soldado

-Colt es bastante protector con su hermana, me alegra que sea así y no celoso como se había comportado antes de que naciera

Gabi sonrío ante esto, recordó que Reiner a pesar de ser su primo la cuidaba mucho, y ni que decir del fallecido Colt, en cuyo honor nombraron al primogénito del matrimonio Grice-Blouse, siempre protegió a su hermano menor, incluso a costo de su vida.

-Es el instinto del hermano mayor -mencionó Braun

-Así parece. Y Kaya esta bastante feliz, se la pasa presumiendo cada cosa que la niña hace

-Que bueno, se lo merecen -dijo con toda sinceridad la mujer

-Gracias

Gabi pensó que de esa forma era lo mejor. Recordó aquel oscuro episodio donde acabó con la vida de Sasha Blouse y como esto fue un duro golpe para su familia. En ese entonces pensaba en los eldianos de Paradis como la peor escoria del mundo, pero cuando fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por aquella gran familia proveniente de Dauper, su forma de pensar cambio, fue perdonada y tratada como los demás, sin ningún rencor; excepto por Kaya. Aquella chica cuya madre fue devorada por un titan ante sus propios ojos y luego perdió a su hermana, salvadora y ejemplo a seguir; le fue difícil perdonarla y convivir con ella, hasta el día de hoy si la trataba era por cordialidad al ser la amiga de niñez de Falco.

-Gabi, llegamos -anunció el Canciller

Ambos entraron a la Embajada de Balyak, ya remodelada después de el ataque de hace un año, los recibió con efusividad el señor Wilson quien ahora ejercía como embajador.

-Mister Grice! -saludó en su idioma natal.- Es un gusto volver a tenerlo por aquí

-Good Morning! Es bueno saber que sigue aquí

-Jajaja -rió el hombre.- Créame que hace un año si pensé seriamente en irme al ver esos monstruos, pero lo medite mejor

-Estamos haciendo lo posible porque nunca se vuelva a topar con los titanes -le recordó Grice

-Lo sé, ustedes son realmente valientes -halago a los eldianos.- Venga el señor Elliot lo espera -guío al Canciller a un salón modesto donde se encontró con un hombre de unos cuarenta años

-Mister Elliot, I introduce you to Falco Grice, chancellor of Eldia -presentó Wilson

-Nice to meet you Mr. Grice, I´m Dwight Elliot, businessman and philanthropist

-Nice to meet you too -respondió Falco al ver que el hombre no hablaba el lenguaje de Eldia

-Tomemos asiento -dijo Wilson para empezar con la reunión de negocios

Para Gabi fue un largo período de tiempo aburrido, pues no comprendía muy bien aquel idioma, Falco al desertar del ejercito se dedico a los estudios, entre los cuales se encontraban los idiomas, así que podía hablarlos con fluidez. Pasaron cerca de dos horas, para que su tortura acabará con un resultado positivo para Eldia, o al menos eso dedujo con la sonrisa de su amigo.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Braun.- ¿Como te fue?

-Bastante bien, el señor Elliot tiene buenas ideas, además de que también quiere ayudar en la construcción de escuelas para los niños

-Eso suena increíble

-Así es, eso podría ayudarnos a salir del retraso que mantenemos con el mundo

-¿Y cuales son sus ideas de negocios?

-Piensa ayudar a los comerciantes a exportar sus productos, por ahora lo más rentable es la minería y la agricultura

-Pero...- habló Gabi al ver que Falco ahora mostraba seriedad

-Necesitamos implementar nuevos estándares económicos, es hora de actualizarnos y quitar algunas _malas costumbres_

 ** **“Corrupción”**** pensó Gabi al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Eso no será algo difícil? -le cuestionó la mujer

-Obvio, pero necesitamos aportar más dinero a escuelas, salud, industria y seguridad, no es justo que solo unos cuantos se queden con las ganancias

-Mientras no nos bajen más el presupuesto -exclamó con sorna Braun

Falco la miró con intensidad, ella solo paso saliva controlando los nervios que sentía a causa de esa mirada acusadora, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Q-qué? -formuló con algo de torpeza

-Gabi, prometí que te ayudaría siempre, y esta vez no será la excepción. No dejaré que le sigan restando presupuesto al Cuerpo de Investigación, pero prométeme que demostraran algún progreso significativo -dijo Falco con la nobleza de siempre

-Esta bien -respondió la mujer

-Me alegra poder contar contigo -sonrió Grice, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara pero inmediatamente actuó para que pasara desapercibido por el Canciller

-Es hora de marcharnos -se encaminó al carruaje con rapidez

-¡Espera Gabi! -le anunció el hombre.- ¡Eres mi guardaespaldas ¿recuerdas?! -bromeó para liberar su tensión, recordando que Gabi antes era más risueña y optimista.

* * *

Karanese, 878

-¿Recuerdan su misión? -preguntó con una sonrisa Macke a los novatos

-¡Si señor! -los chicos iban equipados con su EM3D, una mochila y una capa verde, montados en sus caballos

-De acuerdo, entonces solo me queda desearles suerte -dijo la líder de escuadrón frente a la puerta del distrito Karanese.- ¡Su misión empieza ahora! -disparo una bengala verde

Los jóvenes salieron cabalgando rumbo hacia el sur, algunos curiosos espectadores les daban ánimos desde la puerta.

-¿No crees que esto es algo pesado? -preguntó Olivia borrando su sonrisa.- Es fabuloso que sean varios, pero podría asustarlos realmente

-Si quieren llegar a ser buenos soldados, deben acostumbrarse a esas sorpresas -dijo el soldado rapado que había llegado cuando los chicos apenas habían salido.- Ademas no podemos tener preferencias

-Tienes razón -asintió la joven aún algo dudosa

-No te preocupes Macke -le palmeo la espalda.- Yo intervendré si algo se pone feo, o dejo de llamarme Matthew Cohn

-De acuerdo -volvió a sonreír la chica

Mientras los novatos seguían su camino con el sol bajando cada vez más

-¡Apúrense! -gritó Paul en la delantera.- ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para el anochecer! ¡Después de que el sol se ponga sera difícil moverse!

-¡Más rápido! -gritó Bastian, a lo que Gilbert le señalo adelante

-¡Mira! -los arboles de más de 50 metros de altura se imponían ante el verde paisaje, su destino estaba a pocos kilómetros de ellos

 ** **“¡Increíble!”**** pensó Eren al ver un destino natural tan bello y a la vez extraño

Los jóvenes se veían animados y confiados de poder salir con buenos resultados en esa misión de ensayo, que incluso, a algunos les molesto por considerarla innecesaria, siendo que habían tenido algunas en la Academia.

Aún así siguieron para cumplir aquella primera tarea encomendada por el Cuerpo de Investigación, y que se llevaría a cabo en aquel majestuoso bosque de arboles gigantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scavedia sería aquí (según mi divague) Escandinavia, aunque tendría otro origen, ya que los eldianos antiguos eran como los vikingos. 
> 
> *La muerte de Sasha y de Colt aun duele :´(
> 
> *Aquí puse el ship FalcoxKaya porque es una linea alterna y quería ver ships diferentes.
> 
> *No recuerdo si alguna vez mencionaron sobre la moneda o el idioma que usan en Paradis
> 
> *¿Para cuando va tener sentido el resumen del fic con la historia? En los próximos capítulos, después de todo, el bosque de los arboles gigantes ya es una mala señal.


	14. Excursión, parte 1: El bosque de los árboles gigantes

La noche empezaba a caer sobre el inmenso bosque, aunque para los jóvenes eso ya no importaba mucho, pues con el inmenso follaje de los arboles, la luz se había desvanecido desde hace ya un buen rato.

Los chicos armaron sus campamentos, aunque tal vez no iban a descansar mucho, la simulación comenzaría con el alba, pero las preparaciones tenían que estar puestas para que no los tomaran por completo de sorpresa. O al menos eso entendieron con las indicaciones que les proporcionaron.

<< _Después de medio mes del ingreso de la generación 123, y tras arduos entrenamientos, por fin se les daría una “misión” que pondría a prueba sus habilidades y les mostraría como se trabajaba en el Cuerpo de Investigación._

_-Verán, tienen que empezar a acostumbrarse a trabajar bajo presión y en equipo, puesto que esto es necesario en el Cuerpo -explicaba Olivia.- Así que simularemos una misión de reconocimiento_

_-Eso lo hacíamos en la Academia -dijo Bastian_

_-Tal vez, pero ésta no será tan simple_

_-¿A que se refiere con eso? -cuestionó Jason_

_-Esta vez no se eliminarán a los titanes, sino que se buscara capturar a por lo menos un ejemplar y todo lo que eso implica_

_-Pero ustedes tienen ese tipo de trampas, no será tan difícil -indicó Ralph_

_-Creo que no entendiste a que me refería con todas las “implicaciones”_

_-Se trata de los traficantes ¿verdad? -preguntó Shirley_

_-Así es, ellos también son un problema al salir en una misión_

_Los traficantes de titanes, era como se les conocía a aquellos malhechores que se aventuraban a cazar titanes para poder sacar dinero vendiendo ciertas partes del titan, a pesar de que el gobierno de Eldia había comunicado que eso era imposible debido a la rápida descomposición del cuerpo; aún así existían ingenuos o tercos con suficiente dinero para pedir desde una uña o cabello, hasta un titan completo para tenerlo de mascota exótica. Sin mencionar que para su “trabajo” tenían que hacerle frente a los soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación, a los cuales, frecuentemente les robaban sus armas para después venderlas ilegalmente, y en el peor de los casos llegaban a atacarlos, todo con tal de conseguir su objetivo._

_-El ejercicio en general consiste en ubicar al titan, capturarlo y hacerle frente a los traficantes que quieran hacerse con el titán, todo esto sin que haya bajas -declamó Macke_

_El objetivo sonaba fácil, pero ahora los chicos comprendían que hacer todo eso era bastante complicado, por mucho que fueran una generación con grandes talentos, no podían lograr una misión perfecta. El hecho de recordar que en Shiganshina perdieron a varios compañeros aún sin ser soldados, los hacían sentirse inútiles y temerosos._

_-Tranquilos -conforto la chica de ojos ámbar.- Queremos ver que tan capaces son arreglándoselas solos y de paso notar sus talentos individuales, jamás los pondríamos en un peligro inminente_

_-¿De verdad? -preguntó con cierta duda Mei_

_-Ahora somos camaradas -les dedicó una amable sonrisa.-Recuérdenlo, entre todos nos cuidamos. >>_

-¿Y bien que hay de cenar? -preguntó Orson Kern, uno de los chicos que no se había destacado mucho durante la Academia, pero disfrutaba de su situación actual, le parecía mas divertida.

-Lo de siempre, galletas y cereales -respondió Gretel

-Genial -se quejó Kesia

-Puede que no solo haya eso -dijo Tabatha

-¿Trajiste algo más verdad? -cuestionó Paul, aunque ya intuía lo que la chica tramaba

-Paul le quitas lo divertido al asunto -sacó de su chaqueta un paquete de bombones, entre otras golosinas

-¿Donde los conseguiste? -preguntó Jason mientras se le hacía agua la boca

-No preguntes -le sentenció.-Toma -le lanzó el chocolate en la cara y comenzó a repartir a los demás de manera brusca

-Se supone que estaba prohibido traer golosinas -habló Gilbert

-Si no lo quieres, puedes regresarlo -le indico la androgina rubia

-¡Dejen de pelar! -exclamó Shirley.- La fogata esta lista, pueden acercarse

-Ya solo falta que cantemos alrededor de la fogata, para que esto parezca un campamento de turistas -mencionó Bastian

-¡Es una buena idea! -se emocionó Irina

-Estaba siendo sarcástico -le explicó Steinbach

-Que tal si hablamos de otra cosa -dijo un joven de nombre Achim Frey, quien tenía un aspecto algo desalineado y oscuro.- Después de todo nos estamos sumergiendo en los instintos de la noche.- habló con su tono misterioso

-¿Como de que? -cuestionó Murakumo, rogando que no se les ocurriera hablar de estupideces, como el catalogaba a las relaciones amorosas, las situaciones vergonzosas o los chismes de vecindario

-¿Saben lo que dicen de este bosque? -volvió a tomar la palabra Frey

-Que es un buen lugar para usar el equipo de maniobras -respondió Anya

-No. Bueno sí, pero me refiero a otra cosa

-Según recuerdo era considerado como un atractivo turístico antes de la caída del muro María y luego en la época de los titanes, la Legión intento poner una base -habló Shirley

-¿Y porque no lo hicieron? -preguntó Ralph

-Por que había muchos titanes alrededor -respondió Bastian.- Duh

-Sí, sí -respondió exasperado Achim.- Pero ¿porque no tiene visitantes?

-Porque es una reserva natural, tan extraña y maravillosa, que incluso Marley la envidia -clamó orgullosa Lydia

Al ver que se empezaban a desviar del tema, Derek tomó la palabra -Porque no mejor dices lo tienes que decir y ya -habló con total seguridad, que sonó como si fuese una orden

-De acuerdo -Frey se aclaro la garganta.- La poca gente que sobrevivió a la Guerra de Paradis cuenta muchas cosas sobre este bosque, en especial, cuentan que aquí se presentaron varias batallas contra los titanes, y por tanto muchos soldados perecieron justo aquí, dicen que los espíritus de esos soldados aún vagan en este bosque, buscando la paz que no obtuvieron al morir de forma horrible

-Esas son puras bazofias -opino Tabatha

-Di lo que quieras, pero esto me lo contó un conocido con fuentes confiables, incluso dijo que cuando delimitaron el área aún pudieron encontrar ropa, cuchillas y hasta huesos

-P-pero eso no significa que existan los fantasmas -mencionó con algo de temor Lydia.- Además todo tiene una explicación científica

Todos los demás asintieron de acuerdo con la chica, aunque en el fondo una pequeña pizca de temor emergió, pues no había duda de que en las guerras contra los titanes muchos perdieron la vida y de formas terribles. Se preguntaban si en verdad al morir de esa forma, su espíritu o su energía se quedaba ahí, manifestándose de alguna forma.

-¡Buu! -exclamó Zorbas después de un momento de silencio

Varios dieron un respingo por tal susto, otros temblaron de miedo y los más precavidos tomaron posiciones de ataque.

-Jajaja -Tabatha se carcajeo ante las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros

-¡No es gracioso! -dijo Hugh con el corazón casi saliendose del pecho

-Ya, ya -apenas podía hablar debido a sus risas.-Lo siento

-Sigamos con el plan -ordenó Paul

* * *

...

Algunos chicos ya estaban dormidos, mientras otros hacían guardia en lo alto de los árboles.

-¿Cuanto falta para el cambio de guardia? -preguntó el más bajo de estatura, Moe

-Ya vas a empezar -regaño Kesia

-Relajate -habló otro chico de nombre Brian.- Aún falta para el amanecer

-¿Que clase de animales abundan por aquí? -preguntó una chica pecosa

-Es obvio Wendy, hay ardillas, ciervos, jabalís, osos, búhos, leones -dijo Moe con molestia

-¿Leones? -preguntó Brian

-No hay leones -aclaró Kesia.-¿Porque preguntas?

-Porque escucho algo proveniente de esa dirección

-¿Estas segura? -la mestiza bajo la voz para escuchar mejor, sin embargo el crujir de las hojas secas indicaba que algo se acercaba

-¿Q-que es eso? -cuestionó Brian

-Probablemente sea un animal, pero tampoco podemos descartar otra cosa

-¿Fantasmas? -volvió a preguntar Brian asustado

-Maleantes o mejor dicho su copia -dijo Kesia.- Moe despierta a los demás, Brian trae las armas, Wendy ayúdame a ver de que se trata

-Esta viniendo más rápido -habló Wendy

-¡Rápido! -ordenó la chica de piel oscura, los otros dos vigilantes acataron las ordenes, mientras las dos chicas se adelantaban para verificar quien era el merodeador

-¡Levántense! -grito alto Moe, logrando que todos se pusieran de pie inmediatamente

-¿Que pasa? -habló Shirley

-¡Algo viene! -exclamó Moe.- ¡Prepárense!

-¿Ya verificaron que no sea una inofensiva ardillita? -cuestionó molesta Zorbas

-¡Es un titán! -un grito proveniente desde lo alto los puso en alerta

Wendy y Kesia llegaron a donde estaban sus compañeros, ambas respiraban agitadamente

-¡Un titán... se acerco... -hablo entrecortadamente Wendy.- escapó... cuando intentamos atacarlo!

-¿Están seguras que era un titán? -cuestiono Paul

-¡Por supuesto que lo era! -gritó Kesia.- ¡¿Como explicas un gigante blanco en medio del bosque?!

-Pero los titanes son inactivos en la noche -dijo Anya

-Aunque también existe de la posibilidad que sean los “traficantes” -hablo Gil recordando las palabras de Macke

-¡Diablos! -se quejó Bastian acomodándose su rizada cabellera rebelde

-Actuaremos de acuerdo al plan establecido -explicó Paul.- Recuerden solo usar las bengalas de auxilio si es realmente necesario, no se separen de sus grupos y ante todo guarden la compostura

-¡Sí! -los chicos tomaron sus mochilas y se agruparon en grupos de seis personas para revisar el perímetro del bosque y ubicar a la posible amenaza.

* * *

...

-¡Nada por allá! -habló Orson mientras llegaba con sus compañeros

-Esto esta muy raro -Lydia se rascó la cabeza

-¿Wendy estas segura que no era un animal? -cuestionó Gilbert

-Sí, además... ¿lo escucharon? -preguntó a su equipo.- Es el mismo sonido de cuando encontramos al titán

-En esa caso, prepárense -dijo Paul a sus compañeros.- Yo iré adelante

Una vez que el titan estuvo cerca se decidieron a atacar, Paul fue el primero en acercarse, aunque sus cables se rompieron de repente y fue a caer a unos metros del gigante

¡Paul! -gritó Orson

Wendy, Orson, Gilbert y Eren aprovecharon para atacar los cuatro juntos, el sonido del choque de las espadas resonaba entre los árboles. Sin embargo, el titan no atacaba, estaba totalmente quieto.

 ** **“¿Será que de verdad no están completamente activos en la noche?”**** se cuestionó Eren

Wendy también se percato de algo extraño, el titan hacía ruidos raros, siendo que los titanes no emitían sonidos.

-¡Lydia ahora! -llamó a su compañera que poseía las lanzas relámpago

-¡Sí! -Lydia se acercó con rapidez mientras apuntaba con las lanzas

-¡Espera! -sonó otra voz de repente

Lydia maniobró con habilidad para desviarse del titán, pues en realidad ni siquiera era un titán, aterrizó en un árbol bastante molesta como el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Que es esto?! -rugió Orson al ver, como salían tres personas de esa marioneta gigante con aspecto de titán y otras cuatro descendían

-Es una marioneta muy realista -habló uno de los hombres, mostrando que se conformaba de una especie de esqueleto metálico forrado de cuero y trapos, y movidos por varios cables dirigidos por cuatro personas en el exterior y tres en el interior

-Eso ya lo vimos, ¿que pretendían con asustarnos así? -habló Wendy, sin impresionarse ante tal habilidad para maniobrar dicho gigante

-Solo probábamos sus habilidades, ¿no se los dijo la líder Macke? -cuestionó otro de los bromistas

-Son del escuadrón técnico ¿verdad? -preguntó Eren casi seguro

-Así es -respondió otro hombre.- Realmente lo sentimos, aunque ahora que lo saben deben guardar el secreto

-Esto es muy cruel -objetó Gilbert

-Es una pequeña broma de bienvenida -mencionó otro sujeto barbado minimizando la situación

-Vamos por Paul -dijo Orson indignado por ver que los “veteranos” se comportaban como idiotas, junto a sus compañeros se adentro al bosque para localizar a su líder

-Nos espera un buen regaño -mencionó uno de los soldados al ver lo enfurecidos que se veían los chicos, en especial el príncipe

-Pero al menos nos divertimos con los novatos -argumentó uno de piel morena.- Además sirvió para comprobar que tan buenos son para trabajar solos

-Esperemos que el comandante no sea tan duro con nosotros.- el hombre barbado sintió que algo rozaba su espalda.- ¡Oye ya puedes terminar con esta broma!

-¡Pero nadie esta controlando a la marioneta! -exclamó con asombro un joven rubio que controlaba los cables externos

-¿Que.. -giró para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos azulados

-¡Y tampoco hicimos otra marioneta! -alarmó a su compañero.- Sal de ahí

El joven no tuvo ni la oportunidad de parpadear, las fauces de la enorme bestia se cerraron con rapidez, dejando en su boca un espantoso rastro carmín.

-¡Maldito! -rugió uno de los hombres de cabellos negros

-¡Ustedes vayan a resguardar a los novatos, nosotros lo detendremos! -ordenó otro soldado que portaba una cicatriz en el ojo

-De acuerdo -asintieron los tres que habían estado dentro del gran títere

* * *

Ehrmich, 878

Una mujer llegaba al cuartel del Cuerpo de Investigación, ya era bastante tarde por lo que no se le hizo raro que el lugar estuviera tranquilo, pero cuando descendió del caballo y se dirigido al patio, vio que realmente habían pocas personas en las instalaciones.

-¿Acaso se fueron de vacaciones? -se cuestionó la capitana Braun

-¡No señor! -contestó una voz a sus espaldas.- ¡Fueron a Karanese! ¡A evaluar a los novatos!

-Vera -reconoció Gabi a la soldado que había aparecido detrás.- No me asustes de esa manera

-Lo siento, señor -respondió con formalidad

-Vera, deja de ser tan formal, me molesta

-De acuerdo -la chica relajo su postura

-¿Quienes fueron a Karanese? -cuestiono Gabi

-El comandante, el subcomandante, dos integrantes del escuadrón de élite, varios miembros del escuadrón médico, del escuadrón veterinario, de comunicación y de armamento. Así que usted queda a cargo del cuartel

****“¡Oh genial!”** **

-¿Y tú porque no fuiste? Si fuiste quien más se ensaño con los novatos -la chica puso una cara de incredulidad que por un momento casi hace reír a Gabi

-No fue así, solo les mostré como sacarle el máximo provecho al EM3D

-Pues esperemos que salgan bien evaluados o tendrás que repetir lecciones

La chica hizo una leve mueca, para Gabi no pasó desapercibida. De hecho esa chica era muy parecida a ella cuando era joven, incluso coincidían con el mismo color de cabello y ojos; tal vez por eso había empatizado mucho con ella cuando entreno a los candidatos para formar el escuadrón de élite. La muchacha no fue elegida para formar parte de ese escuadrón, pero gracias a su perseverancia y tenacidad se ganó su puesto como líder del escuadrón técnico.

-Solo bromeaba -aclaró Braun.- Realmente haces las cosas bien

-Gracias, capitana

-Oye, aquí entre nosotras -le susurró Gabi.- ¿Que piensas de esta generación?

-Realmente son buenos, aunque podrían llegar a ser mejores si lograran trabajar coordinadamente en equipo

-Eso mismo también lo dijo Lutz

-Supongo que con el tiempo pulirán esa habilidad

-Sí, cuando se den cuenta que trabajando egoístamente solo acabaran muertos

-¿Capitana usted tiene fe en ellos? -preguntó Vera

-Mmm -razonó Gabi, sabía que tenían potencial, pero también había veces en las que actuaban como idiotas. Si a eso se le sumaba que tenían al mismísimo príncipe heredero en sus filas, ellos tenían el deber de cuidarlo ante todo, aunque éste se negara. Su posición dentro de la realeza era incuestionable, pues por el momento era el único sucesor a la corona.

 ** **“Si el príncipe no fuera tan impulsivo”**** no lo dijo, pero su parte ácida no dejaba de reírse de ella misma, porque mientras menos quería toparse con el pelirrojo, éste más la seguía. ****“O si no tuviese**** ** _ **ese**_** ** **nombre”****

-¿Capitana? -llamó la joven al ver a la soldado perdida en sus pensamientos

-Espero que me sorprendan -respondió sonriendo

Vera Gisler, acompaño a la capitana Braun adentro de las instalaciones del cuartel, mientras Gabi aún no dejaba de pensar en todo el embrollo que ahora cargaba el Cuerpo de Investigación, entre el príncipe, los titanes y el presupuesto, no sabía por quien preocuparse más, aunque confiaba en que Falco ayudaría en el último tema.

-Relájese, ahora todo esta muy tranquilo -le motivó Gisler

-Eso es lo que me intranquiliza, la tormenta viene después de la calma - ****“O mejor dicho, la calma del rebaño no es más que una ilusión”****

* * *

...

-¡Paul! -los chicos buscaban a su compañero cuando escucharon gritos y golpes detrás de ellos, justo donde se habían topado con la marioneta

-¿Que esta pasando? -preguntó Eren

-De seguro siguen jugando con su muñeco -rezongó Lydia

-No parece que estén jugando -habló Sanderson, viendo que tres de esos soldados se acercaban a ellos, no tenían ni el más mínimo tono burlón de hace un momento

-¡Tienen que resguardarse! -gritó el soldado rubio

-¡No caeremos otra vez en sus juegos! -gritó Wendy

-¡Esta vez no son juegos! -le aclaró el moreno

-¡Háganlo! -rugió el mayor de los soldados.- ¡Comuníquenselo a sus compañeros y huyan!

Repentinamente una gran mole de aspecto humanoide se abrió paso entre los árboles, tenía garras y una cabellera que le llegaba hasta los hombros

-Eso no es una marioneta -dijo Orson, al no lograr ver cables que le sostuvieran

-¡¿Entonces que es?! -gritó Lydia atemorizada

-¿Es un titan? -cuestiono Eren al ver dos orbes azulados que sobresalían entre las sombras, si era un titán, entonces era muy diferente a los demás, pues su piel totalmente negra lo camuflajeaba perfectamente en la oscuridad de la noche

Gilbert no perdió el tiempo y lanzó una bengala luminosa, rogando que fuese vista lo más pronto posible. Mientras junto con su equipo se alejaba lo más rápido posible de aquel monstruo, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás y con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

Karanese, 878

-Sigues observando -dijo un hombre que estaba en lo alto de la muralla Rose.- Te estas tomando muy en serio esto

-Tal vez pienses que es ridículo -hablo la joven de negros cabellos mientras mantenía su mirada en dirección al bosque.- Pero tengo una mala sensación

-Creo que te estas mentalizando -opinó Matthew

-Puede que tengas razón, pero prefiero ser cautelosa

Un destello rojizo apareció de repente en el cielo oscuro, le siguieron otros dos, la ligera estela indicaba que provenía desde los arboles gigantes.

-¡Esa es una bengala de auxilio! -exclamó Olivia, al notar los tres destellos luminosos.- ¡Preparen los refuerzos! -ordenó la joven

-¡Espera Macke! -habló Matt.- Puede que solo sea un disparo erróneo

-Les indique claramente que solo podían usar esas bengalas en caso de verdadero peligro

-Y también les dijiste que no podían llevar golosinas y lo hicieron

-Eso no se compara a una situación de peligro -le respondió molesta

-Olivia -el hombre le miró a los ojos.- Yo iré, probablemente la marioneta titán les asustó demasiado

La joven suspiró pesadamente tratando de calmarse y pensando con frialdad, desde el inicio no le agrado la idea de espantar de esa forma a los novatos, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo podría pasar debido a esa broma.

-Esta bien -aceptó la propuesta de Cohn.- Pero si no te comunicas en veinte minutos, iré con más refuerzos y avisaré al Comandante

-De acuerdo

-Cuidate -agregó Olivia con cierto pesar

* * *

...

Matthew fue directamente al sur del bosque, de donde salió la bengala de auxilio, dejando que los demás refuerzos rodearan otras áreas y buscaran a los novatos. Gracias a su larga experiencia logró captar ruidos extraños por lo que decidió usar el equipo de maniobras; no tardo mucho en encontrar la razón de esos ruidos, aunque lo que encontró fue sorpresivo y tenebroso.

Una especie de humanoide gigante arrancaba cual bestia salvaje las extremidades de un soldado, de uno de aquellos que se aventuraron a hacerle una broma a los novatos. Sus grandes y punzantes garras destrozaban aún más al cadáver que parecía una mole de carne.

 ** **“¿Que es eso”**** se preguntó Matt al ver al titan con los hilos se sangre escurriéndole por la boca, sin embargo, era la segunda vez que sentía un miedo paralizante, la primera fue cuando peleo por primera vez con un titán, hace ya varios años.

-Sub-t-enien-te -escuchó una voz débil llamarle desde el suelo, justo en el árbol donde estaba, se hallaba recostado otro hombre del Cuerpo de Investigación.

-Adolf -reconoció al hombre moreno cuyo cuerpo presentaba múltiples fracturas y parecía un muñeco roto.- ¿Que paso aquí?

El hombre sonrío con pesar .-Es iro-nico, so-lo q-que-ria-mos asus-tar-los .-tosió sangre y continuo hablando.- Es-s un t-ti-tan -ho-rri-ble

-¿Que más? -pidió el soldado rapado

-Ell-os es-tan cer-rca -logró decir el hombre

-¡Hey despierta! ¡Adolf! -sintió el pulso del hombre, el cual había cesado.- Te vengare a ti y a los demás, lo prometo -le susurró al cadáver

 ** **“Si ellos están cerca, estarán en peligro, lo mejor será encontrarlos y darles indicaciones”**** pensó Matthew al analizar la situación y salió de ese lugar lo más cauteloso posible para no llamar la atención de la bestia. Pronto oyó unas voces no muy lejos de ahí, había localizado a los novatos.

-¡Hey ¿que hacen aquí?! -cuestionó sobresaltando a los chicos que se habían quedado parados en las ramas de un árbol

-Subteniente Cohn -identificó Gilbert

-¡Muévanse! ¡Es peligroso! -volvió a exigir, aunque entendía un poco lo que pasaba, sus pálidas caras lo decían

-Eso significa que no lo pudieron vencer -dijo con voz baja Orson, Matt solo rechinó los dientes de coraje al recordar como encontró a sus camaradas.- ¿Que clase de titán es ese?

-No se que tipo de titan es -dijo con molestia.- Lo único que puedo asegurar, es que no saldrá vivo de aquí

-¿Que hacemos señor? -preguntó Eren

Cohn suspiró al recordar las indicaciones dadas por el mismo Comandante en Jefe, así que no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

-Se irán, rodearan el perímetro del bosque y una vez que encuentren los caballos regresarán a Karanese, darán aviso al cuartel provisional ¡¿Entendieron?!

-¡Si señor!

-¡Y ustedes! -señalo a cuatro jóvenes del grupo.- Asegúrense de proteger a Eren

-¡Yo también puedo pelear! -exclamó orgulloso el pelirrojo, quien se sintió tratado con exclusividad

-Eso lo sé -refutó el soldado veterano.- Pero es una orden de los altos mandos, obedece

-¡No puedo dejar que ustedes pelen, mientras yo solo observo! -siguió retando el príncipe

-¡Pues te jodes! -Matt tomó al príncipe del cuello de la chaqueta y lo alzó amenazadoramente.- ¡No tenemos a otro sucesor más que a ti! ¡Y no querrás ver a la reina devastada o al país en crisis! ¡¿Me entiendes?!

Los ojos verdes de Eren se entrecerraron al recordar su posición, Cohn tenía la razón por mucho que le pesará.

-¡No importa lo mucho que reces o que tanto te lamentes, eso no puede cambiar nada!

-De acuerdo -dijo con voz baja el príncipe, logrando que el soldado lo soltara

-¡Ahora váyanse! -ordenó el subteniente.- ¡Yo me haré cargo de esa bestia! -sentenció seguro de poder vengarse de sus compañeros de armas, mientras los novatos se ponían en marcha.

* * *

...

El titán buscaba a más víctimas que masacrar, sin embargo, un soldado le salió al encuentro, no parecía tenerle temor pues lo retó con confiadas palabras.

-Oye titán, aún te falta el postre

Inmediatamente las cuchillas de las espadas resonaron, Matt se había lanzado a cortar los tendones del titan para hacerlo caer, aunque no contaba que éste esquivaría su ataque, buscó otro punto para atacar pero el titán bloqueaba sus opciones.

****“¿Acaso tiene inteligencia para prever mis movimientos?”** **

Logró balancearse hacia las manos para cortar sus garras, pero éstas se juntaron para aplastarlo como mosquito, por fortuna logro evitarlo aunque se llevó un profundo rasguño en el brazo.

****“Ahora entiendo porque los aniquilo, es bastante rápido”** **

Matthew comprendió que no podía enfrentarse como lo hacía con los demás titanes, con éste debía de ir con todo. Atacó de frente, si moría por lo menos se iba a llevar a aquel monstruo con él, con una espada en una mano y las lanzas relámpago en el otro, se lanzó hacia sus fauces.

Sin embargo, el titán lo esquivo a propósito y se hecho a correr, sin propinarle algún daño. Después de un momento de desconcierto, la mente de Cohn descifro el porque lo había ignorado y avanzaba hacia el frente.

****“Va por el príncipe”** **

* * *

****...** **

Los chicos se encontraban ya casi por llegar al perímetro del bosque, cuando escucharon el crujido de ramas y hojas, además de que esa sensación de angustia regresaba.

-¡No puede ser! -gritó Eren al ver como se acercaba el titán

-¡Salgamos de aquí! -ordenó Sanderson, aunque cuando estaban por llegar, el titán se impulsó y brinco por encima de los jóvenes bloqueándoles el paso

-¡¿Que quiere?! -cuestionó Wendy desconcertada por el actuar tan raro del titán y también por el miedo

-¿Que hacemos? -preguntó el príncipe ante tal situación

-¡Eren vete! -clamó Gilbert, al recordar la orden de Cohn.- ¡Lo distraeremos!

-¡Pero... podemos pelear juntos!

-¡No puedes! -le recriminó Lydia

-¡No nos subestimes! -le restregó Orson.- ¡Los cuatro podemos hacerlo!

-Chicos -trataba de debatir el pelirrojo

-¡Hazlo son ordenes! -le recriminó Wendy

Eren no quería salir de ahí como un cobarde y dándole la espalda a sus compañeros, no quería sentirse como una carga. Una mano cálida se poso en su hombro transmitiéndole serenidad y confianza, los ojos marrones de Sanderson se posaron en su compañero.

-No te preocupes Eren -le dijo con una sonrisa.- Estaremos bien, tenemos al Subteniente Cohn con nosotros, el no pudo haber muerto tan fácil

Esas palabras sirvieron para calmar al príncipe, en efecto, Matthew Cohn era parte del escuadrón de élite, alguien como el no se dejaría vencer tan rápido.

-¡Bien! -dijo ya calmado.- Los estaré esperando -se dio la media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de esa contienda

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron a hacerle frente al gigante, empezaron a rodearlo para distraerlo, el titán agitó ambos brazos en busca de quitarse a los soldados de encima. Orson y Wendy se dieron a la tarea de atacar simultáneamente las extremidades inferiores, mientras batallaban con salir ilesos de sus manotazos y fauces.

 ** **“Tiene sentido de la vista”**** descubrió Sanderson, quien al notar que sus compañeros estaban en problemas, atacó con precisión los ojos del monstruo

-¡Ataquen ahora! -sugirió Gilbert a sus camaradas, nuevamente Orson y Wendy arremetieron, consiguiendo que el titan se arrodillara

-¡Lydia usa las lanzas! -gritaron a la joven

La muchacha le abalanzó sobre el monstruo consiguiendo que las lanzas se clavaran en su antebrazo, jaló el detonador rápidamente, y una explosión hizo eco.

 ** **“¿Lo habrán logrado?”**** se preguntó Eren quien había escuchado las detonaciones, pero en su camino se cruzó con el veterano Matt

-¡Sigue! -le ordeno el subteniente.- ¡No mires atrás!.- Eren solo asintió pasando fuertemente saliva y confiando en las habilidades de sus compañeros

Los cuatro soldados se mantuvieron expectantes para ver como había quedado el titán después de la explosión, pero fue Lydia quien sintió un ligero jalón en su cintura. Los ojos azulados volvieron a brillar a pesar de las heridas hechas por Gilbert, el gigante fue lo bastante rápido para quitarse las lanzas de su cuerpo antes de que se detonaran y de paso tomar los cables de Lydia.

La joven solo se quedó pasmada por el actuar del titán, una lágrima se resbalo en su mejilla como sabiendo lo que sucedería. De forma salvaje barrió con la chica a los demás soldados que lo rodeaban, el movimiento fue tan rápido que ninguno pudo preverlo, al final, el titán soltó su honda humana, lanzando a los chicos que bruscamente impactaron contra en el pasto.

-¡Noooo! -gritó Matthew al ver como ese titán acabó en tan solo un instante con la vida de cuatro jóvenes.- ¡Lo pagarás!

El grito desgarrador llegó a oídos de Eren, quien se debatía en si debía mirar la lucha entre humanos y titán, pero el tono de voz de Matt le indicaba que algo malo había sucedido, trato de no pensar en cosas catastróficas y siguió adelante.

Matt enfurecido ante lo ocurrido, apuntó sus lanzas relámpago y disparo a sus brazos, el titán quedo sin un brazo tras la explosión, inmediatamente apuntó su espada afilada a las sienes del titán para darle una muerte dolorosa, el titán movió su cabeza hacia atrás, incrustando la espada en su mejilla y logrando que por el impulso Matthew quedara perplejo en frente de la cara del titán.

El príncipe decidió girar a ver lo que acontecía, de pronto, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, Matthew Cohn, miembro del escuadrón de élite había muerto de una desgarradora mordida. La parte del cuerpo que quedó en las fauces del titán, fue escupida en su dirección, logrando que los ojos del pelirrojo se humedecieran al percatarse del macabro espectáculo de ver la cabeza de Matthew rodando en la hierba.

****“No es... posible”** **

Vio al titan acercarse, notó esos ojos azules como el hielo en medio de la penumbra, eran como los ojos de aquel titan que mató a la reina Historia, aunque todo su demás aspecto era diferente, incluso no comprendía porque se sentía tan extraño, tan temeroso.

****“No... no pued-do... mover-me”** **

Aquella vez fue capaz de hacerle frente a esa abominación aún siendo un niño; ahora ya siendo un soldado del Cuerpo de Investigación, estaba paralizado. Ni el recuerdo de su adorada hermana o de sus amigos le daba fuerzas para maniobrar el EM3D y escapar del monstruo.

****“Yo... en ver-dad...”** **

Notó el brillo en los ojos del gigante, mientras alzaba su única garra hacia el cielo, la sentencia había sido dada. Su corazón latió con fuerza, siendo el único músculo que respondía, ni siquiera podía gritar de ira, frustración o dolor. La garra corto el aire provocando un zumbido. El miedo había ganado.

****“Vo-y a...mor...ir”** **

La sangre salpicó violentamente en medio de la noche oscura, después, todo volvió a ser completo silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Las novatadas muy pesadas pueden llegar a acabar en tragedias, no lo hagan
> 
> *La señal de SOS es emitir tres destellos cortos, luego tres largos y otros tres cortos; aquí solo puse tres
> 
> *Habrán muchos personajes random que solo aparecerán una vez 
> 
> *No se si me pase de sangrienta o si las escenas de peleas fueron entendibles, traté de hacerla lo más comprensible (no tengo experiencia escribiendo acción), pueden hacerme saber lo que no tuvo sentido.


	15. Excursión, parte 2: Noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

...

-¿Vieron eso? -preguntó Selma, una chica que recogía sus rubios cabellos en una trenza

-Sin duda fue una bengala de auxilio -aclaró Gretel

-Fue en la región sur ¿deberíamos ir? -preguntó con seriedad Jason

-Paul es su líder, pienso que si él lanzo la bengala es muy probable que tengan problemas -razonó Murakumo.- ¿Tu que dices Frank?

-¿Porque me preguntas a mi? ¡Tu tuviste un mejor puesto y eres más fuerte! -le recriminó la chica de coletas

-Tú eres la señorita carisma y por tanto la líder -le dijo el mestizo

-¡Eso no lo decides tú! -siguió defendiéndose Gretel

-¡Basta! -intervino Irina.- Necesitamos tomar una decisión ¿vamos o no?

-No irán -otra voz surgió desde atrás, tres soldados llegaban a donde estaban ellos

-¿Que hacen aquí? -preguntó Jason Müller intuyendo un mal presentimiento

-Lanzaron una bengala de auxilio, tenemos que cerciorarnos de que están bien -contesto la única mujer de los recién llegados

-¿Eso significa que también han llegado refuerzos con los demás? -habló Kesia refiriéndose a sus compañeros

-Sí, tenemos la orden de localizarlos y resguardarlos en el mismo lugar -mencionó el tercer soldado.- Hasta que lleguen nuevas ordenes o conozcamos que es la amenaza

-¿Entonces no podemos movernos de aquí? -preguntó Selma

-No, eso sería peligroso, esperaremos al subteniente Cohn -habló el refuerzo.- Aunque ya se tomó su tiempo

-Fue él solo, es lógico que se tarde más -el trío de veteranos se puso a debatir.- No nos desesperemos

-Podría lanzar una bengala -sugirió la mujer.- No tenemos ni idea de contra que luchamos

Mientras los refuerzos seguían planeando que hacer, el tiempo pasaba y ni una señal que informara que estaba pasando en la región sur.

-Eren esta allá -dijo Murakumo cansado de esperar

-Por eso el subteniente Cohn fue a allá -preciso el veterano

-Pero seguimos perdiendo el tiempo esperando -contestó el moreno.- Si se trata de una emergencia, el tiempo es esencial

-No podemos arriesgarnos a cometer errores, no conocemos cómo es la situación, podríamos arruinarla -mencionó la mujer

-Probablemente es un titán, y si son humanos el procedimiento es el mismo ¿o no? -opinó Kirstein

-Tenemos ordenes, y aunque hagamos nuestros movimientos nada va a cambiar -dijo el soldado

-Lo único que cambiara esta situación es estar preparados para luchar -exclamo molesto Murakumo.- Y yo lo estoy

-¡Hey no hagas tonterías! -le indicó la mujer al ver la impaciencia del joven

-¡Entonces dime que hacemos! ¡Algo que no sea solo esperar! -respondió el mestizo

Los veteranos se quedaron callados, pensando en que decirle, pero Kirstein decidió ir a buscar a sus compañeros aunque eso significara enfrentarse a sus enemigos

-¡Espera Murakumo! -le gritó Kesia

-Déjalo -le dijo resignada Gretel.- Él sabe cuidarse solo, aunque si no hay más información también nos moveremos, no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre -habló dirigiendo su mirada a los tres soldados

-Bien, esperaremos solo diez minutos más

Murakumo se apresuró a ir a la región sur, la oscuridad era un obstáculo para moverse rápidamente, así que le llevo más tiempo del estimado llegar al lugar de donde salió la bengala. Manteniéndose alerta, se desplazó a baja altura tratando de escuchar o ver algo, sin embargo todo era silencio, los animales parecían haberse quedado en sus hogares, incluso la luna se escondía tímida entre las nubes ocultando su resplandor, la noche se había tornado muy extraña.

Tras su minuciosa búsqueda por fin encontró algo, decidió bajar e iluminarlo con su linterna, para su sorpresa se trataba de un brazo humano.

 ** **“¡Que rayos!”**** retrocedió asustado, respiró hondo para calmarse y analizar fríamente la situación, enfoco la luz a su alrededor encontrándose con más partes humanas, sintió sus piernas temblar. ****“¿De que se trata esto?”**** pensó al ver ese macabro espectáculo, en definitiva se trataba de un titán o varios, pues no creía que uno solo acabara con tantas vidas. Luego sus pensamientos fueron a parar en sus compañeros y el porque no aparecían.

 ** **“Eren, chicos...”**** continuo su revisión encontrándose con la cabeza del miembro élite Matthew Cohn, su corazón empezó a latir con violencia mientras sus piernas se movían más rápido.

 ** **“... ¿donde están? ¡Ustedes no pueden estar...”**** siguió caminando hasta topar con la triste escena de ver a sus compañeros inertes. Wendy tirada boca arriba en el pasto, Orson con el rostro hacia el cielo al igual que Lydia colgando de las ramas, Gilbert boca abajo encima de las grandes raíces de un árbol, el cuerpo decapitado de Cohn quedó casi parado apoyado en otro árbol. Sintió un ardor en su pecho, pero ya no había nada que hacer. De pronto recordó que Eren no estaba ahí, subiendo sus esperanzas de que estuviera vivo.

 ** **“¿Quienes fueron los malditos que hicieron esto?”**** se cuestionó con rabia, jurando un cruel castigo contra los asesinos, no podía creer que en la primera “misión” ya habían perdido camaradas. Sus pies se encontraron con un pequeño objeto que brilló con la luz de la linterna, Murakumo se agachó a recogerlo, para su desgracia era la medalla de Eren, ese objeto de color rojo que solo estaba reservado para la realeza y que el príncipe llevaba siempre consigo adornando su cuello; ahora estaba salpicado con el carmín de la sangre humana.

Murakumo solo apretó en su mano aquel objeto, recordando a su amigo pelirrojo, las lágrimas de dolor fueron evitadas a toda costa y en su lugar se dio un fuego abrasador de ira, un impulso asesino.

-¡Me las pagaran! ¡Vengaré a Eren y a los demás! -sentenció rechinando los dientes y con la mirada oscurecida

* * *

...

Pasados los diez minutos, el equipo de la región Este, comenzó a moverse rumbo al norte esperando que el grupo de ahí estuviera en buenas condiciones.

-¡Una vez que nos encontremos con el equipo norte avisaremos por medio de una bengala! -dijo un refuerzo a los chicos.- Si nadie más llega, tendrán que regresar a Karanese

-¡Bien! -acordaron los chicos

-¿Que hay de Murakumo? -preguntó Irina.- Él tampoco ha regresado, no podemos irnos así

-Una vez que salgan de aquí, nosotros lo buscaremos -dijo la mujer.-Ustedes ya están agotados

-Además esta por terminarse el gas -indicó Gretel.- Traten de reducir su consumo mientras llegamos al norte

-De acuerdo

Uno de los refuerzos escuchó un ruido y prefirió ralentizar su marcha, llevó sus manos hasta las empuñaduras de las espadas. Se le hacía extraño que un camarada tratará de pasar desapercibido, pero tampoco quería creer que alguien como Cohn había fallado.

De repente una garra destrozó el follaje tratando de deshacerse del ágil soldado, quien rápido accionó su EM3D y contraatacó con sus espadas. Los demás inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¡¿Que es eso?! -exclamó espantada Selma

-¡Aléjense de él! -clamó otro de los soldados.-¡Ustedes sigan las indicaciones!

-¡Lo distraeremos! ¡Vayan! -exclamó la joven mujer

-¡Bien! ¡Sigamos! -ordenó Frank, quien era la más calmada en esos momentos

Los cinco jóvenes se alejaron de la lucha, llegaron a escuchar estragos de la confrontación: el choque de las espadas, los gritos, las explosiones y el crujido de las ramas y hojas, después simplemente silencio.

-¿Que habrá pasado? -cuestionó Selma con preocupación

-No lo sé -habló Kesia.-Pero mejor seguimos

Para Jason el viento se hizo más pesado como si quisiera dar paso a un ambiente más tenso, como acto reflejo sacó su espada poniéndola en frente, logrando que el otro metal chocara con ésta y no con su cabeza, las chispas destellaron debido al rápido y fuerte encontronazo, rápidamente Müller se zafó de ahí sin poner atención a su atacante. Fue la sagacidad de Kesia que evitó que Jason fuera seguido por el atacante, lanzando una cuchilla que llegó a frenar al desconocido al bloquearle el paso.

-¡¿Quien eres?! -cuestionó Irina algo desconcertada al ver a un humano y no a un titán atacándolos

El sujeto no respondió nada; su larga, roída y oscura capa no dejaba diferenciar si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, además portaba una mascara neutra que ocultaba su rostro.

-¡Esta broma no es graciosa! -clamó Kesia.- ¡¿O eres un maldito psicópata?!.- El sujeto enmascarado solo observaba atentamente al grupo de jóvenes

-¿Que hacemos? -preguntó Selma

Gretel sabía que ya estaban en el límite de gas, si tenían que combatirlo tendría que ser en un ataque rápido y mortal. Hizo señas a sus compañeros que pronto entendieron, ella sacó su pistola de bengalas, apuntando al cielo.

El desconocido se fue contra ella, Kesia y Selma lo atacaron a la vez, éste bloqueo a las dos chicas con las espadas, ellas coordinadamente le propinaron una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo envió al suelo, donde se quedo tumbado por unos minutos.

-¿Estará muerto? -cuestionó Selma

-¡Deberíamos darle el golpe final! -propuso Kesia

-¿Quieres que lo matemos? -preguntó horrorizada Irina

-¿Entonces esperemos a que se recupere y nos intente matar de nuevo? -siguió diciendo la mestiza

-P-pero... -tartamudeo Selma

-Solo le cortamos el cuello y ya -mencionó la de piel oscura.- Somos soldados, es nuestra misión -tembló al saber que debían mancharse las manos

-¡Yo lo hago! -se ofreció Jason.- Las damas no deben ensuciarse

Müller bajo hasta donde se encontraba el sujeto, antes de asesinarlo quiso saber de quien se trataba e intento remover la máscara con la punta de la espada, para su sorpresa el enmascarado detuvo con su mano la espada y salió disparado hacia arriba con ayuda del EM3D.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Jason a sus compañeras

El sujeto quedo a una altura considerable, de repente su cuerpo emitió un destello y de pronto un titán surgió de la nada, para ser más exacto era el titán negro que los había acechado antes.

-¡Imposible! -exclamó Gretel al ver a un humano convertirse en titán, pensó rápidamente en su situación.- ¡Escalen a lo más alto de los árboles! ¡Dudo que nos alcance!

Los demás obedecieron, el gas estaba por acabarse y no tenían como pelear o huir solo quedaba que llegaran más refuerzos.

 ** **“¿Eso significa que nuestros refuerzos fueron aniquilados?”**** pensó Frank

-¡Jason! -gritó Irina al chico que se había quedado paralizado en el suelo, su tanque estaba vacío.

-¡Hagamos algo! -sentenció Kesia desesperada

-¡Ire por él! -dijo Selma.- Pero necesito una distracción

-¡Lo distraeré! -aceptó Gretel lanzándose desde lo alto, esperando llegar a tiempo al ver que el titán se acercaba a su compañero

-¡Jason! ¡Muévete! -el nombrado giró a ver el titán que se acercaba lentamente, sintió su cuerpo temblar.

 ** **“No quiero morir así”**** Jason pensó mientras su cara se mostraba afligida, aunque luego recordó a su familia, a sus molestos vecinos y su admiración a los altos mandos del Cuerpo de Investigación, en especial al comandante. No quería irse así, no tan fácil. ****“Por lo menos moriré luchando”**** aunque era notorio su miedo, ese ligero atisbo de valor le hizo apuntar su espada hacia el titán, como si eso pudiese ayudarlo a hacer la diferencia.

Cerró los ojos y blandiendo la espada dio una estocada -¡Muere! -chilló

.

.

.

Increíblemente el titán salió impactado varios metros lejos del chico, dejando boquiabiertos a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Que fue eso?! -se preguntó Gretel impactada, pero al mirar donde estaba Jason quedo estupefacta

Müller abrió los ojos, percibiendo que el titan oscuro estaba levantándose, se sorprendió mucho por tener esa grandiosa habilidad, aunque se preguntaba como fue que la obtuvo, sin embargo, abandono esas ideas al sentir una presencia detrás de él, alzó la vista para encontrarse con un titán de unos quince metros, aunque a diferencia del humano-titán, éste emitía una sensación distinta, tanto así que no se movió ni un paso cuando el titán avanzó.

El titán no prestó atención a los chicos, se enfoco en aquel gigante oscuro que se había incorporado, el gigante era completamente diferente a los titanes normales y al humano-titán frente a él; tenía un color de piel blanco, un rostro calaverico con una gran mandíbula, ademas de su torso sobresalían tres grandes costillas y en las manos una especie de escamas le protegían. El nuevo titán empuño las manos en una posición desafiante y lanzó un potente rugido que resonó a través del bosque.

* * *

Karanese, 878

En el improvisado cuartel del Cuerpo de Inteligencia la oscuridad reinaba, solo unos cuantos focos iluminaban los pasillos, después de todo no habían misiones o emergencias que atender, así que para Jean era justo que los soldados se dieran un merecido descanso. El comandante estaba seguro que ya faltaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer, pero él casi no había dormido, ya se le había hecho costumbre levantarse antes que sus soldados, aún así tenía algunas preocupaciones que le quitaban el sueño, harto de su insomnio decidió hacer algo de provecho, pero en su caminar se encontró una habitación con la luz encendida, se preguntó quien estaría ahí hasta que divisó por la abertura la puerta, entonces sonrió levemente.

-¿Sigues trabajando a estas horas? -cuestionó entrando a la habitación

-Jean -dijo el subcomandante.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada -miró atentamente al rubio que tenía unas grandes ojeras.- Ya te lo dije, deberías descansar

-Quiero terminar con esto de una vez -le dijo Armin

-Si sigues así, lo único que terminaras sera con tu cordura -Jean le mostró la taza vacía con sedimentos negros.- Sabes que el café en exceso es malo

-Con algo debemos demostrar avances -habló el rubio evadiendo el tema del café

-Estoy seguro que Gabi hizo algo al respecto -le respondió Jean.- Por lo menos tomate un descanso para asearte, dormir o dialogar

-Jean -le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Cumplo mi rutina en solo unos minutos, ¿dialogar sobre que? ¿sobre el trabajo? Eso lo hacemos a diario

-Entonces platiquemos como amigos -le sugirió Kirstein rompiendo la tensión del momento

-Bien -se rindió Arlert, tomando asiento al frente del comandante.- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Que piensas de que los chicos se hayan decidido por el Cuerpo de Investigación? -Armin arqueó una ceja.- Como padre -completó el castaño

-Fue su decisión -suspiró Arlert.- Aunque se me hace algo sorpresivo, nunca pensé que Anya realmente tomaría esta opción

-Yo pensé que Murakumo preferiría las Tropas Fronterizas -dijo el comandante.- ¿Crees que el príncipe tuvo algo que ver?

-Puede ser -se limitó a responder, después de todo, hace años él había decidido unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, en parte por descubrir el mundo más allá de las murallas y en parte por seguirlo a _él_

-Son amigos desde la infancia, y tal parece que no piensan separarse

-Solo espero que nunca se lleguen a herir -dijo Armin con toda sinceridad

Jean entendió perfectamente aquellas palabras, pero prefirió darle la vuelta al tema fingiendo confusión -¿Tienes miedo a que les llegue a pasar algo malo?

-Por supuesto -mencionó el rubio, pero luego dibujo una leve sonrisa.- Pero creo que Anya es lo bastante inteligente como para rendirse fácilmente

-Heredó tu cerebro, ademas estoy seguro que Murakumo velara por ella

-Lo se -después escondió su vista avergonzado y bajo la voz.- Si te soy honesto, tengo más miedo cuando se llegue a enamorar

Jean soltó una carcajada, nunca creyó ver esa faceta de padre celoso en Armin, después de todo era prudente y conciliador

-¿Acaso tú no tienes ese miedo con tu hijo? -le cuestionó al castaño

-Murakumo aún no muestra interés en las chicas, pese a que es popular entre ellas -presumió Kirstein orgulloso

-Que raro -habló Armin con seguridad.- Sus padres a su edad ya eran todos unos enamoradizos -Jean chasqueo la lengua

-No es lo mismo -dijo en su defensa el comandante

-Si lo es, se llaman hormonas, y son normales a esa edad -sonrió por fin Armin al ver incomodo a Jean.- Me pregunto que piensa Ryoko-san de tener a todas esas jóvenes detrás de su niño

-Dudo que le agrade -dijo Kirstein pensando en lo sobreprotectora que era su esposa

-Tal vez debería ir a visitarla, ella aún no esta en condiciones de viajar ¿verdad?

-No -el semblante del comandante se apagó.- A ella le haría bien recibir tu visita

-¡Comandante! -gritó un soldado que abrió de golpe la puerta sin importarle modales o protocolo

-¿Que sucede? -le miró Jean con seriedad levantándose de su silla

-¡Llegó un telegrama de la sargento Macke! -respondió el soldado algo nervioso por el escrutinio del comandante.- ¡Ha surgido un problema en la excursión de los novatos! -le extendió el papel que llevaba el mensaje:

BENGALA DE AUXILIO EN EL SUR DEL BOSQUE. COHN Y REFUERZOS SALIERON HACE 20 MINUTOS. NO HAN REPORTADO. SALGO CON MÁS REFUERZOS. POSIBLE AMENAZA.

MACKE

Jean analizó bien el mensaje y se lo enseño a Armin para que decidiera, pues él ya sabía que hacer; Olivia Macke tenía un don intuitivo que casi nunca fallaba, por eso le había encargado las comunicaciones.

-Soldado -le ordenó al joven.- ¡Avise que formen dos escuadrones, uno para combatir titanes con Zimmerman a la cabeza y otro contra humanos, alisten los caballos y las carrozas de emergencia!

-Señor, la subteniente Zimmerman salió hacia allá, después de leer el telegrama -agregó apenado el joven

-¡Entonces solo avisa a los demás!

-¡Si señor! -obedeció el soldado saliendo rápidamente

-¿Que harás? -pregunto Jean al subcomandante

-Iré -contesto determinado.- Puede que este relacionado con el príncipe y le prometimos a Historia protegerlo

-¿Seguro?¿ No debes terminar tus experimentos?

-Tal vez ésta puede ser la oportunidad de experimentar con algo nuevo, tengo que tomar ese riesgo

-También puede que solo se trate de traficantes o de alguna broma pesada -le restó importancia al asunto, aunque su intuición le dijera lo contrario

-Es absurdo pensar que se puede hacer algo realidad sin tomar algún riesgo -habló con seguridad el rubio.- Somos el Cuerpo de Investigación, esa es nuestra misión

-Así es amigo -sonrío Jean, encaminándose junto al subcomandante para tomar las riendas de esa misión, colocándose las capas verdes bordadas con la espada y las alas de la libertad en la espalda.

* * *

...

-¿Que fue eso? -cuestiono Bastian

-Mejor dicho ¿que esta pasando? -corrigió Moe

-Creo que esos ruidos son suficiente indicio de que algo anda mal -opinó Tabatha mirando de mala manera a sus tres acompañantes

-No podemos dejarlos solos -contestó un refuerzo

-Pero podríamos ir con ustedes -le dijo Achim.- A estas alturas no creo que sean espíritus

-De acuerdo, pero si ven que la situación se sale de control se irán -ordenó una chica

-Me parece bien -aceptó Zorbas

-¡¿Están bien?! -preguntó preocupada Macke, quien había llegado de pronto con más refuerzos

-¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡¿Que sucede?! -cuestionó Moe

-Eso venimos a investigar -respondió la joven

-Primero lanzaron una bengala desde el sur, luego se escucharon explosiones y rugidos en el noreste, todo este problema no lo pueden estar causando los titanes ¿verdad? -preguntó asustado Hugh

-No -dijo con algo de desconfianza, incluso no había señales de Matt.- ¿Cohn ha dado algún mensaje o indicación?

-Solo que no nos moviéramos de los puntos donde encontramos a los novatos -contestó la soldado que había llegado como refuerzo con Matthew.- No nos hemos contactado desde entonces

 ** **“Esto es malo”**** pensó la de ojos ámbar

-Chicos -se dirigió a los jóvenes.- ¿En que puntos pusieron sus trampas?

-En los puntos cardinales que nos repartimos, aquí hay una cerca -mencionó Shirley.- Pero la mayor fue puesta en el centro del bosque

-Bien, entonces los emboscaremos ahí

-¿Bastará con lo que hicimos? -preguntó Bastian.- No pensamos que algo así sucedería

-Las misiones están llenas de imprevistos, pero lo que cuenta es como hacerles frente -les recordó Olivia.- Además traje algunos aditamentos

-¿Que pasará con nuestros compañeros? -se preocupo Achim

-Se reunirán en con nosotros -exclamó Macke.- Y de paso atraeremos a los titanes o lo que sean

-¡Sí! -respondieron los chicos

-¡Vamos! ¡Escuadrón de armamento traigan los artefactos! -ordenó la morena

-¡A la orden!

* * *

...

Los chicos apenas procesaron aquel raro descubrimiento, sabían que ningún titán podía emitir sonidos, sin embargo habían escuchado el rugido de ese titán, un rugido que parecía estar cargado de ira y provocación. Rápidamente Gretel aprovecho el desconcierto para ir por Jason y sacarlo de la zona de peligro.

Ambos titanes se quedaron quietos como analizando sus intenciones, los ojos azules chocaban contra las cuencas vacías, dos titanes extraños se mantenían a la expectativa uno del otro.

 ** **“¿Van a luchar?”**** se cuestionó Kesia, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que sus compañeros, de pronto una ráfaga de viento les llegó de repente, el titán oscuro había sido el primero en dar un golpe, desequilibrando un poco al retador.

El nuevo titán movió su cabeza como recomponiéndose del golpe, y de inmediato soltó un puñetazo que el titán oscuro pudo esquivar, éste a su vez contraatacó con un golpe en el abdomen que empujo a su contrincante. El titán retador cruzó sus brazos para protegerse de algún golpe, y tal como lo estimó un puño paso rozándole, momento en que él también lanzo varios puñetazos.

Los chicos estaban anonadados viendo lo que sucedía, no concebían que dos titanes estuvieran enfrentándose a golpes, el titan oscuro parecía con más ventaja, pues el otro titan no lograba conectar bien los golpes, no obstante, sus puños hacían daño en la dura piel del humano-titán.

-¿Podrá ganarle? -preguntó Jason

-No lo sé -dijo Gretel.- Pero por ahora podemos escabullirnos sin que se den cuenta

En medio de la contienda brillo algo en el cielo, otra begala había sido lanzada, esta vez de color verde.

-¡Esa es una señal de reunión! -dedujo Selma.- ¡Proviene del centro del bosque!

-¡No estamos solos! -clamó Irina con alegría

-¡¿Que esperamos en marcha?! -gritó Kesia, grito que por desgracia alertó al humano-titán, quien le había dado una fuerte patada en la cabeza a su contrincante derribándolo.

El titán observó de reojo a los chicos que seguían suspendidos en los árboles, y con gran rapidez fue hasta los más cercanos: Gretel y Jason. La garra derecha del titán se alzo como guillotina, Jason se cubrió la cabeza mientras Gretel en un momento de confusión prendió su linterna en vez de activar su equipo de maniobras.

-¡Chicos! -llamaron las demás chicas ante el ataque

Sin embargo, el titán fue cegado por la brillante luz, si bien la linterna no tenía una gran potencia, ésta logró evitar que el gigante logrará su ataque y hasta trastabillo, momento aprovechado por los jóvenes para huir, dirigiéndose rumbo al centro del bosque esperando encontrarse con sus demás compañeros

 ** **“¿Porque le afectó tanto la luz?”**** se preguntó Frank, recordando aquella frase de que la esperanza es ser capaz de ver luz a pesar de toda la oscuridad, pensó en aquel nuevo titán de tan extraño comportamiento, él cual de no haber sido por su ayuda, ellos ya estarían muertos. Rogó por que se recuperará y acabará con ese monstruo oscuro. Justo cuando el titán oscuro estaba por seguirlos, el titán calavera se abalanzó contra él, permitiendo la huida de los jóvenes.

 ** **“¿Acaso estas de nuestro lado?”**** miró a los gigantes luchando nuevamente, la perseverancia y valor del nuevo titán podía sentirse, Gretel fijó su vista en su camino sintiéndose una malagradecida, pero tenía que llevar esa nueva información a como diera lugar, ****“Si así es, trae de vuelta la esperanza, ilumina la oscuridad”****

* * *

...

Los rugidos se seguían escuchando, el nuevo titán ataco de nuevo con su puño, siendo tomado por el otro, repitió el mismo movimiento con su otro brazo y sucedió lo mismo, ahora ambos titanes estaban cara a cara intentando vencer en ese duelo de fuerza. Tras un momento de jaloneos, el titán oscuro empujo al otro titán y éste se lanzo directamente contra el, momento en que el humano-titán aprovecho para rodearlo y sujetarlo por lo espalda, con un movimiento de cadera empujo hacia atrás, formando un suplex, proyectando a su contrincante de cabeza contra el suelo. Dejando al titan calavera inmóvil.

El titán oscuro respiro profundo como queriendo recuperarse de la fatiga, vio a su contrincante quieto y decidió ir en dirección al centro, pero tan pronto dio unos pasos el titán retador se había puesto de pie, aunque con el cuerpo mallugado y la mandíbula fracturada. El titan calavera esta vez lo rodeo como buscando el ángulo perfecto para hacer daño, cuando lo tuvo propinó una poderosa patada a la altura de la cabeza que ni siquiera el bloqueo de su contrincante pudo aminorar, el titán oscuro salió impulsado unos metros. Fue ahí cuando el humano-titán decidió darle fin de una vez por todas a ese obstáculo.

El titán calavera se acercó, pero fue el otro quien lanzó un puñetazo a la mandíbula, el titán oscuro se sorprendió ante la dureza de la mandíbula y en su descuido fue atrapado por los brazos de su contrincante quien lo estrujo fuertemente. El titán calavera lanzó un grito como indicando el fin del encuentro, sin embargo, no fue como lo esperaba pues sintió su abdomen ser perforado, bajo su mirada para encontrase que las garras de su oponente habían crecido hasta convertirse en largas navajas mismas que atravesaban su torso.

Escupió sangre deshaciendo su agarre, el titán oscuro desencajo sus garras rápidamente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que finalmente hizo caer al retador. Por fin libre, se fue con rumbo al centro del bosque a perseguir a sus presas.

El humano-titán se acercó a su objetivo despacio para pasar desapercibido, en la oscuridad se mantenía alerta buscando algún indicio de actividad militar, cuando de pronto vio a varios soldados vigilando, se mostró de sorpresa nuevamente pero sin lograr hacerles daño.

-¡Es el titán! -gritaron los soldados que saltaban ágilmente entre los árboles

El titán agitaba sus afiladas garras para matar a algunos soldados, pero éstos no parecían querer enfrentarle, solo seguían esquivándolo y desplazándose.

-¡No teman! ¡Sigan! -rugió uno de los soldados animando a sus compañeros que parecían temerosos ante la cruel presencia

El titán los siguió hasta una parte donde había más vegetación, miró a los soldados y por fin entendió el porque de sus acciones, planto sus pies en el suelo para frenarse pero debido a su rapidez, éstos se barrieron hasta tocar un cable tensado a la altura de sus pantorrillas, si hubiese seguido sin duda habría caído.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Macke surgiendo desde la copa de los arboles, logrando que los demás soldados ocultos disparan los arpones escondidos en los arbustos.

El sonido de las detonaciones se escuchó por algunos minutos, logrando que por un momento no se visualizara bien si la captura había tenido éxito, unos minutos después se mostró como el titán había sido acorralado en un especie de madeja de cables que conectaban con las lanzas trueno que lo rodeaban, un movimiento en falso y activaría las explosiones en todo su cuerpo.

-Bien, lo tenemos -dijo un soldado de armamento mirando al titán que ahora estaba atrapado, los cables le impedían el mínimo movimiento.

-Es hora del interrogatorio -sentenció Olivia con una mirada iracunda, rara vez vista en ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La medalla de Eren, es como esa medalla verde que llevaba Erwin, también la lleva Historia, la de ella es roja (creo que la Nile también, pero tiene más relevancia la queen), así que de ahí saque que solo la usan los de la realeza.
> 
> *La máscara neutra, es aquella que carece de expresión y que se usa en el teatro.
> 
> *La interacción entre Jean y Armin siempre me ha gustado (no shipp) y pienso que ellos dos se complementarían muy bien trabajando juntos, uno con su liderazgo y otro con su inteligencia, así que aquí van a aparecer juntos muchas veces.
> 
> *El telegrama se empezó a usar como servicio a partir de 1837, donde el mensaje se hacía con un número limitado de palabras que fuera entendible.
> 
> *El emblema del Cuerpo de Inteligencia siguen siendo las alas de la libertad solo que con una espada en medio (mi creatividad no da para más).
> 
> *Nuevamente espero se haya entendido el combate, he leído y visto videos de combates para poder describirlos (en mi mente sonaban mejor).
> 
> *Desde ahora pondré advertencia de spoilers, no pensaba darlos, pero los que no van al tanto con el manga no van a entender, así que mejor aviso.


	16. Excursión, parte 3: Cacería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Before the Fall son creación de Ryo Suzukaze.
> 
> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

...

-¿Habrá pasado algo importante? -anunció Ralph quien se movía junto a sus compañeros de equipo rumbo al centro del bosque

-Supongo que todos esos ruidos y las bengalas fueron por algo -le respondió Natan

-Solo espero que no haya sido ese titán -recordó Brian

-¡Continuemos! -habló Mei, escucharon algo acercándose y decidieron parar

-¡Chicos! -anunció Bastian quien llegaba a toda prisa con su equipo y con provisiones

-¡¿Saben lo que esta pasando?! -preguntó Anya al verlos

-Nos encontramos con la líder Macke y nos dijo que nos encontráramos con ustedes

-¿Me pregunto que tendrán planeado? -cuestionó Ralph

-Dijeron que iban a capturar al titán -habló Achim

-¡Se los dije! ese titán viene acechándonos -exclamó Brian

-¿Así que el enemigo es un titán? -Derek por fin dejo su silencio

-Así es -mencionó una voz femenina que de inmediato reconocieron

-¡Gretel! -dijo Mei.- ¡¿Que les pasó?! -preguntó al verlos jadeando de cansancio

-Nos topamos con un titán -dijo Kesia

-Y nos quedamos sin gas -pronunció Selma tocando su tanque que sonó vacío

-¿El titán que nos acecho antes? -preguntó Brian

-No -respondió molesta Kesia.- Ese solo era una marioneta gigante

-¿Todo esto fue por una marioneta? -interrogó Natan

-En realidad es un humano que puede transformarse en un titán oscuro y que quiere matarnos -dijo rápidamente Jason

-¿Un humano que se convierte en un titán? -cuestionó sorprendido Bastian

-Uno mortal -dijo con pena Irina.- Corrimos con suerte

-¿Como escaparon si dicen que ese titán es mortal? -preguntó la rubia Tabatha

-Porque se apareció otro titán quien lo enfrentó -dijo Irina

-¿Otro titán? -preguntó Bastian aún más confundido

-Así es, pero este era diferente -relató Jason.- Físicamente nunca había visto algo así, y a comparación del oscuro, emitía una vibra extraña, como si quisiera protegernos

-¿Como estas seguro de eso? -interrogó Moe.- Si es un titán

-Porque se puso a pelear con el titán oscuro y no parecía querer rendirse -dijo Selma

-Algo así como un titán bueno y otro malo, esto es inaudito -mencionó Derek

-Suena extraño pero gracias a al titán calavera y a un descuido de Gretel, fue como salimos de ahí -contó Jason

-¿Que hiciste Gretel? -preguntó Shirley

-Le apunte con mi linterna, y parece que la luz lo cegó

-¿Como? Explícalo -pidió Anya curiosa

-No sabría como explicarlo, solo sé que en cuanto la linterna se encendió, el titán cerró los ojos y quiso alejarse de la luz

-Pero los titanes no tienen sentido de la vista -recordó Tabatha

-Éste sí puede ver -dijo Kesia

Anya pensó en lo relatado por sus compañeros y de inmediato se formó una idea de como podría llegar a ser ese titán. -Una especie de titán ¿nocturno?

-¿Eso es malo? -le preguntó Achim

-No lo sé -meditó la castaña.- Pero por lo que dice Gretel, tal vez tenga un punto débil

-¿En serio? -cuestionó Tabatha

-Es solo una teoría, pero...

-Pero... -Moe la animó a seguir hablando

-Deberíamos contar con un plan B -propuso la chica.- Por si acaso

-Eso es muy pesimista de tu parte -le dijo Kesia.- Tal vez los veteranos ya mismo lo están torturando

-Sí Anya -le mencionó Ralph.- No lo invoques

-Yo pienso que Anya tiene razón -pronunció Hugh sin titubear

-Eso solo lo dices por quedar bien -le picó Tabatha.- ¿Verdad pillín?

-No es cierto -se defendió el chico.- Se que Anya tiene ideas que podrían ayudarnos -mencionó recordando lo que hizo en Shiganshina

-Además aún no tenemos noticias del equipo Sur, ni de Murakumo -mencionó Irina.- Y eso esta para pensarse

-¿Que les parece si hacemos dos equipos? -sugirió Gretel.- Los que piensan hacer un plan y los que no

-Bien -exclamaron los chicos

-Entonces de este lado los que apoyan la idea del plan -mencionó Gretel, logrando que solo ella, Anya, Hugh, Irina, Mei, Jason y Shirley se quedarán ahí, los demás se alejaron

-¡Pero solo somos siete! -exclamó la chica de coletas

-Estamos agotados -dijo Selma.- Casi nos asesinan y no quiero pensar en nada que tenga que ver con esa cosa -los demás asintieron de acuerdo con ella

-¡Como quieran! -mencionó Mei algo molesta.- ¿Cual es el plan Anya?

-¿Eh? Bueno... -se rascó la cabeza pensando en algo

-Vamos Anya -le alentó Shirley.- No te presiones, cualquier idea es buena, nosotros también aportaremos algo

-Anya -habló Jason dándole una palmadita en el hombro.- Yo creo en ti

-Gracias chicos -la castaña agradeció el apoyo, especialmente de Jason que era un compañero con quien no había convivido mucho.- Primero, si mi teoría es correcta, Hugh...

-Sí -todos voltearon a ver al rubio con corte de hongo

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo especial -habló claro Arlert

-Bien

Anya procedió a explicarles en que consistía su idea y luego les dio indicaciones de que debían elaborar, a lo que los chicos se pusieron a trabajar, por raro que les pareciera a sus demás compañeros quienes solo tomaron parte de las provisiones.

* * *

...

Un grupo de soldados estaban reunidos alrededor del gigante oscuro, preparados para eliminarlo si era necesario, pero por ahora la líder del escuadrón de comunicación intentaba sacarle información.

-Sabemos que eres un humano como nosotros, ¿como es eso de que te puedes convertir en titán a voluntad? -preguntó la chica de negros cabellos, pero el titán no respondió

-No pareces cooperar mucho pero aún así te preguntaré -dijo Olivia.- ¿Cual es tu propósito? Debe ser muy importante como para acabar con la vida de muchos soldados -espetó la muchacha tratando de controlar su enojo pero el titán seguía sin decir nada

-¿Acaso eres mudo como tus compañeros? -pensó en esa posibilidad.- ¿Entonces te parece si te fuerzo a hablar?

El titán no forcejeaba, Olivia pensó de que otra forma sacarle información, así que utilizó psicología inversa.

-Oye podrías ayudarnos a acabar con este problema, podrías ser un héroe, el héroe de Eldia -le dijo con emoción

-Creo que no dirá nada de esta manera -habló un soldado castaño

-¿Y que propones? -preguntó Olivia

-Por algo trajimos los aditamentos ¿no?

-Preferiría no usarlos tan pronto -se sinceró Macke, pensando en que tal vez torturar a un gigante no sería tan divertido como lo hacía ver Anansi

-¿Puedo hacer el interrogatorio? -cuestionó el soldado a la chica, mientras jalaba con ayuda de otros un aditamento cubierto con una manta

-De acuerdo -aceptó la mujer

-Bien -sonrió el hombre y descubrió el aditamento mostrando que era una especie de cañon antitanque.- ¿Sabes que es? -le preguntó con sorna al titán.- Es artillería anti-titán, como la de Marley, solo que ésta es hecha con tecnología cien por ciento eldiana

 _< <Era un humano, luego brilló y se transformó en ese titán >>_ Macke recordó el informe del equipo Este, sabía que los antiguos titanes eran humanos transformados por un suero especial, sin embargo después de la guerra de Paradis se acabaron, fue hasta hace seis años que nuevamente aparecían, pero nunca se habían topado con uno que pudiera controlar su transformación. ****“¿Realmente podremos conseguir información de su parte?”****

-¡Es la única manera de sacarle información! -el soldado acerco más el arma al titán.-¡Ahora parpadea dos veces seguidas para responder sí! -le indicó al titán

El titán increíblemente obedeció al joven, por lo que una sonrisa socarrona se formo en su rostro.

-Primera pregunta ¿eres de Eldia? -comenzó a preguntar Noah, el gigante parpadeo.- ¿Eres un radical? -el gigante mantuvo la mirada.- ¿Eres un cazarecompensas?.- Las preguntas siguieron pero el titán no parpadeaba

-¡Eres una maldita bestia! -gritó Noah al ver que el titan no respondía a sus preguntas, pero para su sorpresa esta vez si parpadeo.- ¡¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo?! -el gigante volvió a parpadear

Noah se acerco al titán y le enterró la espada en su pecho -¡Escucha monstruo! ¡Nosotros somos los mejores liquidando titanes, así que mejor coopera! -le espetó con furia

El titán nocturno, ensanchó su macabra sonrisa fijando su mirada en el joven, como burlándose de él, cosa que irritó al castaño, jalando una de las lanzas relámpago de su abdomen.

-¡Noah! -gritó Olivia.- ¡¿Que rayos haces?!

-¡Este se regenera más rápido! -indicó el soldado al ver como se reponía velozmente la parte herida del titan.- ¡Por algo ha soportado los ataques de nuestros compañeros! ¡Pero me pregunto si podrá regenerarse de un disparo de esto! -indico el tanque

El titán se medio movió en una pose como si estuviera carcajeándose, acto que nuevamente hizo rabiar al soldado.- ¡Todos prepárense! ¡Quiten las lanzas, solo se desperdiciaran, lo acabaremos con esto! -ordenó a los demás soldados que de inmediato acataron la indicación, mientras él apuntaba el tanque.

 ** **“¿No tiene miedo?”**** pensó la morena al notar la tranquilidad del gigante mientras los soldados empezaban a quitar las lanzas de su brazo izquierdo ****“¿O acaso será...?”****

-¡Esperen! -exclamó apresurada Olivia al percatarse del plan del titán

La frase quedó ahí mientras los soldados veían con terror como el titán oscuro jalaba con su brazo libre, todas las demás lanzas de su cuerpo haciéndolas detonar, su objetivo era claro, llevarse consigo a todos los soldados y con ellos toda la información conseguida.

Una tras otra, en una reacción en cadena las lanzas detonaron al gigante y su perímetro cercano, alcanzando a los soldados, los estruendos se escucharon en todo el bosque y sus alrededores, dejando solo rastros de humo.

* * *

...

Después de los estruendos todo volvió a la calma, aunque puso en alerta a los jóvenes que estaban a una distancia no tan alejada de donde se encontraban los veteranos.

-¿Que fue eso? -preguntó Hugh

-No solo sé -mencionó Achim.- Pero algo pasó con los veteranos, esperemos que las cosas no se hayan salido de control

-¿Oye hongo tu grupo esta completo? -Tabatha le cuestionó a Hugh sobre los demás integrantes que se dispersaron momentos antes.- Es mejor estar juntos

-Yo estoy aquí -respondió Mei mientras llegaba, después se le unieron Jason, Gretel, Shirley e Irina

-Falta Anya -mencionó Arendt

Mientras tanto la mencionada estaba colocando una trampa a ras del suelo cuando se percató de las explosiones, acabó tan pronto como pudo, sin embargo cuando se disponía a retirase el sonido de una respiración se hizo presente.

 ** **“¡No puede ser!”**** clamó angustiada en su interior, volteó lentamente para encontrarse con el titán oscuro que tanto daño había causado, y de pronto su mente quedó en blanco. Anya quedó paralizada, mientras el titán se acercaba a ella.

 ** **“¡Haz algo! ¡Piensa!”**** se maldijo por ser tan débil ****“¡La linterna!”**** se le ocurrió, más su cuerpo no le respondía.

El titán levantó lentamente su brazo con esas garras afiladas que amenazaban con ponerle fin a su existencia.

****“¡Maldita sea muévete!”** **

El impacto del golpe levantó una nube de polvo que apenas se percibió en la oscuridad, el titán no sintió esa desagradable viscosidad cuando aplastaba a un humano, levantó su mano y en efecto no tenía más que hojas pegadas a su palma, alguien había salvado a la chica.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Derek con algo de expresividad al ver una pequeña herida en su hombro, después de realizar esa maniobra.- ¿Estas bien? -le preguntó a su compañera mientras aterrizaban en una rama.

Arlert no contestó, sin embargo Derek logró percatarse que tenía una herida en la palma de su mano, entonces comprendió que Anya en un destello de cordura se lastimó la mano para reemplazar el miedo por el dolor y poder moverse, de otra manera junto a él hubiesen sido aplastados.

****“No es tan tonta como pensaba”** **

-¿Ahora que hacemos? -susurró lo mas bajo posible Mei para no ser detectada por el titán

-Hicieron un plan ¿no? -preguntó Bastian

-Sí -contesto Gretel.- ¡Pero ustedes no ayudaron!

-¡Como sea! -gritó Steinbach.- ¡Estamos en peligro! -Ese gritó le indicó al titán donde estaban ubicados y se acercó a ellos con precaución

-¡Idiota! -le espetó Achim.- ¡Les has dado nuestra posición!

-¡¿Que hacemos?! -cuestionó Tabatha al ver que el titán tomaba más velocidad.- ¡Alguien diga las ordenes!

El titan se acercó hasta casi alcanzarlos cuando un rayo de luz le dio directo en la cara, luego otros cinco resplandores de diferentes puntos lo envolvieron, cosa que hizo que titán se tapara los ojos con brazo y con el otro intentaba quitar alguna fuente de luz.

-¡Funciona! -clamó Hugh al ver que la luz en efecto era su punto débil, la modificación a las linternas colocándole una lente convexa ampliaba el rango de luz.

-¡Es hora de atacar! -sentenció Shirley, que dejo su lámpara para enfrentarse al titán junto con Jason, sin embargo alguien se adelantó.- ¡¿Pero que?! -exclamó confundida la rubia, al ver como una sola persona atacaba al gigante

-¿Ese es... -dijo Anya al ver esos movimientos tan conocidos por ella.- Murakumo?

El mestizo atacaba con furia, no presto atención a sus compañeros estaba totalmente enfocado a su enemigo.

-¡Murakumo! -escuchó a una voz femenina llamarle, sacándolo de concentración y logrando que el titán lo empujará hacia uno de los árboles donde Hugh apuntaba con su linterna modificada

-¡No espera! -gritó Hugh como advertencia, pero Murakumo se estrelló contra la lámpara causando que el titán se liberará de la molesta luz, escapando rápidamente

-¡Maldición se ha ido! -dijo Shirley, mientras Kirstein se lograba poner en pie y buscaba darle persecución al gigante, pero Bastian lo detuvo

-¡¿Porque me detienes?! -exclamó molesto el mestizo.- ¡Estaba por eliminarlo!

-Mas bien fue por tu culpa que él huyera

-Y si no me dejas ir, realmente se escapará

-¿Al menos tienes un plan?

-Matarlo -dijo el joven de cabellos negros.- Eso es lo que merece después de masacrar a nuestros compañeros

-¿Masacrar? -preguntó Steinbach con una mala sensación.- ¿De que hablas?

-De nuestros camaradas, todo el equipo Sur y sus refuerzos, hasta el subteniente Cohn

-¿Estas seguros que son ellos? -cuestionó Mei pensando que en la oscuridad los pudo haber confundido

-Estoy seguro -le contestó serio.- Al menos alcancé a ver los cuerpos de Orson, Wendy, Lydia y Gilbert

Bastian se quedo paralizado, como si un escalofrío se apoderara de todo su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su único amigo desde de la Academia había sido asesinado a sangre fría y él ni siquiera pudo despedirse.

-¿Que le pasó a Eren? -interrogó la castaña a su amigo

-Anya no es tiempo -le rogó con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza

-Murakumo escucha -le habló la chica.- Tenemos un plan, pero te necesitamos y debes calmarte

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme, después de lo que hizo?! -le gritó el joven

-¿Que le hizo a Eren? -cuestionó Arlert preparándose para lo que fuera la respuesta

-¡Mató a Eren! -le espetó a su amiga sin delicadeza mostrándole la medalla manchada de sangre, los ojos de Anya se volvieron acuosos, más no derramó lágrimas

-Sé lo que sientes -habló Arlert con voz queda, intentando controlar el llanto.- Pero por eso mismo debemos sobrevivir, alguien debe de recordar a Eren, al menos lo honraremos de esa manera

-Anya -habló ya con calma Kirstein, al ver el autocontrol de su amiga, sabiendo que si fuese otra la situación no habría dudado en ponerse a llorar

-La humillación de estar atrapados señala nuestro contraataque -dijo la castaña.- Apeguémonos al plan y podremos hacerle frente a ese titán

-De acuerdo -aceptó Murakumo, que junto a los demás trazaron el plan para atrapar al gigante oscuro

* * *

...

Distrito Dirk, 878

Las Tropas Fronterizas realizaban sus tareas cotidianas, aunque a algunos esto les pareciera bastante aburrido.

 ** **“¡Que aburrido es esto!”**** pensaba la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, mientras daba su recorrido nocturno por la red que separaba el distrito Dirk de la región de Rose

-¡Vamos! ¡No te duermas! -le dijo su compañera, una bonita chica rubia y de ojos azules

-¡No estoy durmiendo! -exclamó como si nada hubiese pasado

-Te vi bostezar -le habló con ese tono amable que no parecía querer molestarla en serio.- No te preocupes, te entiendo

Zuria miró detenidamente a su compañera, a lo mucho era dos años mayor, y con esa cara tan aniñada y de tratos dulces no parecía combinar con la milicia, se preguntaba por que estaba ahí y no como ama de casa, de maestra o de enfermera.

-¿Porque estas aquí? -le preguntó.- No pareces ser una soldado común

-No pensaba quedarme en casa a esperar hasta que alguien me desposara -le contestó afable, sin molestarse por que le hicieran una pregunta personal

-Pero escuché que vuestra familia pertenecía a la nobleza -le dijo Pollack, de nuevo metiéndose a temas privados

-Lo era -contestó con una sonrisa.- Pero ahora que somos comunes, ya no importa el trato, mis hermanas también se alistaron al ejercito como lo hizo mi padre

-Vaya, que interesante -dijo en voz baja

-Si te soy honesta -le susurró la rubia compartiéndole un secreto.- Me gustaría ser como mi antepasado Sharle, ella ayudo mucho a la Legión de Reconocimiento, aunque esos méritos pasaron desapercibidos por las generaciones siguientes

Zuria vio como los ojos azules de la chica brillaban con ilusión, parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo un deseo a una estrella fugaz, tal vez sus compañeros de las Tropas no eran tan diferentes de los de la Academia. De pronto, su compañera se quedo parada.

-Cheryl -mencionó por su repentino cambio de conducta

La mencionada le hizo una seña de silencio y le señalo la red -Trata de ser sigilosa.- le indicó a la castaña, ésta asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas chicas se desplazaron por los arboles cercanos a la red con el EM3D, pararon en el tramo que Cheryl había señalado viendo que una parte de la red estaba rota, sin embargo, ningún humano estaba a la vista.

-¿Que esta pasando? -preguntó Zuria al recordar que así empezó la invasión a Shiganshina hace un año

-Avisa a los demás -le ordenó la joven rubia.- Yo me quedaré a vigilar si no acercan titanes o bandidos

-Pero -le intentó debatir Pollack, a lo que ella creía sería algo arriesgado

-Si algo pasa lanzaré una bengala de auxilio, de acuerdo -le sonrío a la chica.- Estaré bien

-Bien -exclamó Zuria quien se lanzó rápidamente a su cuartel para dar el aviso

Cheryl bajó a inspeccionar el motivo de la ruptura de la red, esta vez no parecía que hubiese sido explotada, más bien parecía como si la hubiesen cortado con una gran cuchilla, además de eso, notó como el suelo estaba aplanado como si algo gigante le hubiese pasado. No lo pensó más y siguió el suelo aplanado, hasta llegar a donde se separaba en varios puntos, como si se tratase de pisadas gigantes.

 ** **“¡No puede ser! ¡Han pasado!”**** pensó horrorizada al ver que las huellas se dirigían al norte

* * *

...

Murakumo se dirigía con rumbo al norte, tal y como lo habían propuesto los veteranos, sus ojos grises se mantenían alerta y en sus manos empuñaba las espadas. Estaba por detenerse, cuando su instinto lo hizo moverse hacia la derecha y salvarse del manotazo que le venía desde arriba.

-Así que de nuevo te muestras -le dijo Murakumo al gigante que parecía no darse por vencido

 ** **“Tal y como lo Anya lo previó”**** pensó el mestizo ****“Aunque no entiendo porque solo me sigue a mí”**** siguió el plan que minutos antes habían trazado.

-¡Es nuestro turno! -habló con determinación Anya, quien junto a sus compañeros se mantenían cerca de Murakumo.-¡Tomen posiciones!

-¡Sí! -exclamaron con orgullo, aunque la mirada de terror en Selma hizo que todos perdieran ese valor combativo

-¡Miren! -exclamó la chica con su dedo tembloroso

Varios titanes habían llegado hasta el bosque, haciendo más difícil la captura del titán oscuro, nuevamente estaban siendo acorralados por los titanes como en Shiganshina.

-¡No de nuevo! -se lamentó Hugh

-¡¿Y ahora que?! -preguntó Jason ya con algo de desesperación

-No tenemos suficientes lanzas relámpago -dijo Brian.- Y esas pocas serían utilizadas contra el titán nocturno

-¡¿Entonces?! -preguntó Kesia, a lo que luego surgieron opiniones, gritos, lloriqueos y demás palabrería que no aportaba nada

-¡Cállense! -exclamó en voz alta Derek, los demás guardaron silencio al ver que habían hecho enojar al más callado del grupo.- Piensen en algo antes de que se coma a Murakumo -señalo al mestizo que seguía esquivando al gigante

-Podríamos atacar a los normales con las espadas y al nocturno con las lanzas -sugirió rápidamente Anya al acordarse de su amigo

-¡Sería muy peligroso! -señalo Moe

-Esperar por los refuerzos tampoco es muy seguro, si tenemos en cuenta que ha eliminado a varios veteranos -apuntó Tabatha

-Así es -apoyó Gretel.- Pero podríamos solo pararlos, acabar con el nocturno y después acabar con los normales, si no es que antes llegan los refuerzos

-¡Bien Frank! -celebró Kesia.- Si luchamos en parejas podría ser más rápido

-¡Escuchen! -exclamó Shirley determinada.- Ataquemos a esos normales, cortemos tendones para evitar que avancen, después de que la mayoría este incapacitada, ayuden a Murakumo a eliminar al nocturno. ¡Anya, tú ve a prestarle ayuda desde ahora! -la castaña asintió

-Toma -dijo Bastian quien le paso las armas a la castaña

-¡¿Somos su comida?! -preguntó Shirley puesto que el liderazgo de Paul faltaba.- ¡No! -alzó su espada infundiendo ánimos en sus compañeros.- ¡Somos los cazadores!

-¡Somos los cazadores! -gritaron los demás muchachos como grito de guerra antes de arrojarse a ese enjambre de titanes devora-hombres

Anya se abrió paso entre todas las batallas para llegar hasta su amigo de la infancia, cargando las lanzas relámpago en su espalda; vio a Gretel y Moe apoyarse mutuamente, a Kesia dando ordenes a Ralph, a Jason y Mei luchando codo a codo, a Selma distrayendo y a un sombrío Bastian dando los cortes precisos, a Brian protegiendo al temeroso Hugh, a Tabatha y Achim dando pocos cortes pero bastante profundos, a Derek e Irina perfectamente sincronizados solo comunicándose con señas, y por último a su amiga Shirley tratando de rematar a un titan con la asistencia de Natan. Luego vio a su blanco moviéndose de aquí a allá, Murakumo estaba saliéndole difícil de eliminar, aunque lo más probable es que el pobre chico ya estuviera en su límite. Anya preparó el portalanzas buscando el momento de asestarle las armas, Murakumo la notó, así que se preparo para dejarle el angulo perfecto para atacar al gigante.

 ** **“¡Sígueme escoria!”**** ordenó mentalmente Kirstein, Anya apuntó a las sienes y cuando vio el momento indicado soltó la lanza, el titán rápidamente se movió esquivando la lanza, pero halo el cable de ésta para atraer a la castaña.

-¡Anya! -gritó desesperado Murakumo al ver como la chica iba directo al titán, por suerte una ráfaga pasó cortando el cable y llevándose a la chica

 ** **“¡¿Que fue eso?!”**** se preguntó Kirstein ****“¡Nadie es tan rápido!”****

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron al caño al comprobar que si había una persona así, una mujer de níveos cabellos y pálida piel bajaba delicadamente a la chica castaña que estaba en shock. Aún en medio de la oscuridad podía apreciar esa figura casi fantasmal.

-Subteniente Zimmerman -murmuró Murakumo al reconocer a la joven del escuadrón de élite

La joven albina miró a sus alrededores y con ligera sorpresa preguntó -¿Ustedes hicieron esto?

* * *

...

-¡Subteniente Zimmerman! -exclamó Gretel al ver a la mujer de blancos cabellos.- ¡Hemos paralizado a todos los normales!

-Entonces si lo hicieron -dijo en voz baja

-¡¿Señor?! -preguntó Mei viendo confusa a la joven

-Buen trabajo -contesto seria como si fuera algo normal.- Déjenme esto a mí -observó al titán oscuro que seguía reponiéndose

-¡Espere! -sentenció Irina.- Ese titán ha eliminado a varios soldados, entre ellos al subteniente Cohn y a la sargento Macke -Los ojos grises de Zimmerman se abrieron de más al escuchar que dos de los mejores soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación habían caído

-¿Como se las arreglaron para sobrevivir? -cuestionó con duda manteniendo una mirada filosa en los jóvenes que les lleno de temor

-D-descubrimos que le afecta la luz -respondió Gretel

 ** **“¿La luz?”**** se preguntó la joven, pero al ver el cielo recordó que la luna seguía escondida y que la luz de las linternas se perdía en la espesura del bosque.- ¿Entonces como lo detuvieron si esas linternas no tienen tanta potencia, además son ciegos?

-Mo-modificamos las lámparas -dijo con timidez Hugh mostrándole una.- Y ese titán puede ver

-¿Algo más que deba saber? -dijo la subteniente

-En realidad es un humano -dijo Shirley.- Uno que puede transformarse a voluntad, además esta equipado con el EM3D y espadas. Tenga cuidado

-De acuerdo -mencionó Sara Zimmerman, aún tenía muchas dudas en mente, pero por ahora solo le haría frente a ese titán y de paso conseguiría un poco de información.- ¡Ustedes ábranse camino y aléjense! No tardará en llegar el Comandante y los demás.

-¡Si señor! -respondieron aliviados los jóvenes

La mujer se quedó esperando el movimiento del titán, éste al ver que los jóvenes se retiraban, se levantó y se dirigió hacía ellos, pasando a la joven. Sara desenvainó las espadas y empezó a contar hasta diez.

-¡Listo! -sentenció Zimmerman con dureza.- Ya te deje tiempo para correr, ahora preparate

El titán corría hacia los jóvenes, quienes asustados no sabían si seguir o atacar, era demasiado rápido para que hubiese eliminado a la recién llegada. Cuando se repente el titán giro para asestarle un manotazo a su perseguidora, sin embargo, éste sintió como su brazo enteró era lastimado, cuando volteó a ver la causa de la herida, la mujer de blancos cabellos se dirigió a sus ojos para atacarlos, no tuvo tiempo para evitar quedar cegado. Mientras la joven se movía de aquí para allá con una velocidad increíble, asestando cortes para debilitar el titán nocturno.

-¡Es muy veloz! -exclamó Tabatha sorprendida por las habilidades de la albina.- ¡Esa mujer es increíble!

-¡Por algo es la mejor del escuadrón de élite! -señalo Natan

-Tal vez ella si logre derrotarlo -mencionó Kesia

De tantos golpes dados el titán por fin cayó de frente y con una mano sobre su nuca, estaba tan malherido que hasta daba pena. Sara llegó a donde estaban las lanzas relámpago para usarlas como golpe final. Repentinamente se escuchó un rugido, y con eso apareció el titán calavera, al verlo el titán nocturno tomó otra bocada de energía levantándose y encarándolo.

-¿Son dos? -cuestionó la albina confundida.- No importa, los eliminare a ambos

-Ese titán parece estar de nuestro lado -dijo Jason.- ¡No nos ha hecho daño!

-¿Pero porque? -no le pudieron responder, debido a que los dos titanes empezaron a enfrentarse a golpes, aunque ahora era el titán calavera quien llevaba la ventaja. El nocturno al querer asestar sus garras en su adversario, éste tomó su brazo y lo estrujó hasta separarlo de su tronco, para sorpresa y horror de sus espectadores.- Esto es... extraño.- mencionó la joven cuyos ojos grises no se podían apartar de esa confrontación

El titan calavera estaba furioso o eso parecía, al seguir combatiendo con ese salvajismo, pues ahora había arrancado una pierna y el nocturno ya estaba sin intenciones de defenderse por más que deseara. Luego el titán calavera sometió a su enemigo en el suelo, aplastando su cara contra el suelo y acercando su mandíbula a su nuca. La oscuridad empezaba a aminorar, el amanecer estaba por llegar, por lo que la figura del titan calavera se veía más clara, incluso se distinguió su rojizo cabello.

 ** **“Rojo como el fuego”**** pensó Anya al sentir la combatividad del nuevo titán ****“Como el arco y las flechas teñidas del carmesí de sus presas, es como un cazador”**** -¡Tu puedes! -gritó Arlert animando al titán calavera.- ¡Vaaaamos!

El titán oscuro emitió una especie de quejido agónico, que apenas se pudo distinguir, mientras el titán calavera estaba ya a centímetros de cercenar su cabeza de una mordida. Sara al ver esto, decidió dar el golpe final al titán nocturno ajustando la puntería de las lanzas, cuando sintió un ligero temblor.

-¿Que fue eso? -preguntó Hugh, su respuesta llegó junto con el retumbar del suelo y el ruido de una gran manada acercándose

-¡No es posible! -indicó Brian iluminando con las lámparas, los titanes que habían paralizado estaban de pie y corrían a toda prisa hacia ellos

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó frustrada Sara, al ver que eran una gran cantidad de titanes que no podría contener.- ¡Suban a los más alto de los árboles! ¡No los enfrenten!

Los titanes se acercaron a los dos contendientes, pero fue solo al titán calavera al que atacaron a base de desgarradoras mordidas.

-¡¿Que rayos?! -sentenció Moe quien no daba crédito a lo que veía.- ¿Eso es...?

-Canibalismo -completó Achim quien también estaba sorprendido.- No sabía que entre titanes podían comerse

El titán oscuro que había sido apresado por el titán calavera, estaba logrando zafarse, con un gran esfuerzo estaba por salir de esa carnicería.

-¡Se va! -exclamó Murakumo viendo como el titán oscuro o lo que quedaba de él, se escabullía.- ¡No escapará! -desenvaino sus espadas

-Espera -dijo Zimmerman deteniéndolo.- Esta por amanecer, si realmente le afecta la luz, perecerá. Además esta en malas condiciones, no llegará muy lejos

Murakumo rechinó los dientes ante la impotencia, pero tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, se llevó una mano en la cabeza para controlar su mareo.

-De acuerdo -dijo ya sin poner resistencia.-Vamos Anya

Pero Anya seguía ida en la carnicería que se estaba cometiendo, Murakumo la sacudió un poco para irse con los demás, sin embargo el resultado fue el contrario. La castaña salto en dirección a donde el titán calavera aún peleaba por deshacerse de los titanes.

-¡Anya!

La chica esquivó a un par de titanes hasta llegar a la nuca del titán calavera y engancho sus cables; lo que estaba haciendo parecía una locura, un arrebato suicida, pero ella intuía algo con ese titán y si podía averiguar alguna cosa antes de que los titanes normales lo devoraran por completo, correría el riesgo.

 _< < Su punto débil era la parte posterior de la cabeza, a la altura de la nuca, un metro de largo y 10 centímetros de ancho >>_ recordó lo dicho por su padre cuando le preguntó como habían derrotado a los anteriores titanes. Y si había la mínima posibilidad de que este titán pelirrojo fuera uno de los _puros_ , entonces habían esperanzas de pelear en mismas condiciones con los nuevos titanes.

-¡Anya muévete! -rugió Kirstein mientras atacaba a los titanes que merodeaban a la chica.- ¡Ahora!

-¡Solo espera un poco! -gritó nerviosa tomando las espadas, pero viendo que ponía en peligro a su amigo, cortó rápidamente la nuca del titán de la cual salió vapor caliente

Los ojos azules de la joven se tornaron acuosos y los ojos grises de Murakumo se abrieron de más, sorprendidos de aquel increíble descubrimiento.

* * *

...

La aurora se asomaban después de esa trágica noche, como reconfortando a los sobrevivientes con sus cálidos rayos, la pesadilla por fin había acabado.

-¡Por fin se acabó! -exclamó Hugh lloroso al llegar al límite del bosque y ver como amanecía.- ¡Estoy vivo!

Unos caballos pasaron a su lado a toda prisa, él ni siquiera se intimido, estaba bastante aliviado de salir del bosque. Los demás chicos también bajaron de los árboles bastante fatigados y desmoralizados.

-¿Como se encuentran? -se escuchó a una voz grave

-Sobrevivimos señor -contestó Shirley desanimada

Jean Kirstein los contempló por un instante, sus semblantes estaban sombríos.- Lamento esto, nadie pudo preverlo

-Nadie pudo pre-ver-lo -dijo Bastian con rabia.- ¿En serio no pensaron en esta posibilidad? ¿Nos dejaron así sin más? ¿Esa es la manera en la que el Cuerpo de Investigación hace las cosas?

-Así es -contesto calmadamente el comandante.- Es por eso que deben estar entrenados para todo tipo de situaciones, incluyendo la muerte

-¿P-pero como no se dieron cuenta que había alguien capaz de convertirse en titán? -preguntó el joven

-A veces no nos queda de otra que saberlo de esta manera -Bastian vio la cara seria del comandante, entonces cayó en cuenta que probablemente intuía esa posibilidad

-¡¿Entonces es preferible que nuestros compañeros mueran?! -preguntó con lágrimas

-Sí -le espetó Jean.- Si lo piensas, esa es la misión del ejercito, sacrificar a unos cuantos por el bien de la mayoría

Bastian no supo que replicar ante esa cruda verdad, una cosa eran las palabras bonitas de “heroísmo” “sacrificio” y “honor”, y otra era llevarlas a la acción. Kirstein miró al chico consternado, supo que había perdido a alguien importante, le recordó mucho a aquella vez que siendo aún un recluta defendió Trost de los titanes y como se sintió tan débil después de conocer los sacrificios de la victoria.

-No serán en vano mientras lleves el recuerdo de esos huesos o cenizas -Bastian miró a su comandante.- Son como unos pequeños engranes que hacen girar a otros más grandes, y éstos a su vez hacen funcionar la maquinaria. Ellos también son parte de la victoria.

Steinbach no contesto, pero esas palabras se quedaron con él mientras se agachaba un poco y se soltaba a llorar amargamente sin importarle lo que pensarán de él, la muerte de Gilbert había sacado su parte frágil.

-¡Escuadrones de armamento y logística eliminen a los titanes que aún están en el bosque! ¡Escuadrón médico vayan por los heridos y los demás vayan por los cadáveres de nuestros compañeros! -ordenó Kirstein

Mientras eso sucedía en el lado norte, por el lado noroeste tres jóvenes caminaban sigilosamente por el borde del bosque.

-¿Van a algún lado? -preguntó el subcomandante al trío de amigos que se escabullían en el follaje

-S-subcomandante -habló Anya nerviosa de ser descubierta

-¿Que le paso a Eren? -cuestionó al ver al pelirrojo inconsciente siendo sostenido por sus amigos

-Solo se golpeó -mencionó Murakumo

-¿Para eso tanto misterio? -preguntó Arlert por la extraña actitud de su hija y sus amigos

-E-es que sería humillante que vieran al príncipe en estas condiciones -se excusó Anya

De pronto Eren se movió un poco dejando su rostro a la vista, sin que sus cabellos rojos lo ocultarán.

-Tiene pesadillas -dijo Murakumo

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo llevemos con el escuadrón médico -señalo la castaña con una risita nerviosa, aunque no recibió respuesta u otra pregunta, miró a su padre y quedó sorprendida por su expresión pocas veces vista.

Armin había quedado estático, pues lo que vio en el rostro de Eren fue sorpresivo, después de tantos años aún lo recordaba, y sabía muy bien que aquellas marcas alrededor de los ojos del príncipe eran idénticas a las que su mejor amigo mostraba cada vez que se convertía en titán.

****“El titán que lucha siempre por la libertad, el titán atacante”** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El OST es Guren no Yumiya de Liked Horizon y Crimson Bow and Arrow de Epica (es un cover buenísimo)
> 
> *Dentro de esta historia, también se tomaran algunas cosas que pasaron en Before the Fall, así que Sharle (o Carla, en la versión en español) Inocencio si existió aquí.
> 
> *Debo admitir que puse el dialogo de Jean sobre los personajes secundarios como parte de mi opinión. Pues creo que si bien Marco, Faye, entre otros, no tuvieron un impacto grande en la trama, si lo fueron en la vida de ciertos personajes y eso de “esq no zon przonajes hinportantz” es algo bobo, todos han puesto su granito de arena.
> 
> *Ya sé, apenas en el capitulo 15 sale por fin el titán original y todavía faltan ciertas cosas por esclarecer. Así que esto se alargará más de lo previsto, si es que no me gana la pereza y me da por entrar en hiatus o de plano abandonarlo. Mi reto es acabarlo, aún si a nadie le gusta.


	17. Incógnitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

****

Karanese, 878

Ya atardecía en el cuartel improvisado del Cuerpo de Investigación y los soldados que se resguardaban ahí se movían por todos lados, un improvisto les había perturbado la calma que hasta el amanecer se había mantenido. Los únicos que estaban totalmente quietos eran un grupo de jóvenes novatos que estaban como piedras sentados en el comedor, desde la mañana en que llegaron.

-¿Acaso no piensan comer? Les hará recuperar sus fuerzas -habló la mujer de cortos cabellos blancos quien se acercó a los jóvenes al ver que no habían probado su almuerzo

-No tenemos apetito -contestó Gretel hablando por todos

-Entiendo por lo que pasaron -dijo Sara Zimmerman.- Pero la vida continua

-Perdimos a nuestros compañeros -le mencionó llorosa Mei

-Y los seguirán perdiendo -exclamó sin tacto.- Así es como son las cosas

Ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevió a reclamarle su dureza aunque por dentro estuvieran molestos con la albina.

-Es difícil aceptarlo, pero aunque consigan vengarse nada traerá de vuelta a los fallecidos

-Lo sabemos -dijo resignada Tabatha.- ¿Y que hay de Eren, Murakumo y Anya?

-El comandante se los llevó a Ehrmich, ellos están bien allá

-¿Y los heridos se podrán recuperar? -preguntó Jason al enterarse que hubieron sobrevivientes de las explosiones suicidas del titán Nocturno.- ¿La sargento Macke esta estable?

La mujer de ojos grises recordó como tuvo la suerte de encontrarse a los supervivientes de las explosiones, si no fuese porque se detuvo a revisar el pulso de Olivia; al creerlos muertos ni siquiera hubiese recogido sus cuerpos, pero no podía decirles eso a los chiquillos.

-Por ahora todos se mantienen estables, aunque tal vez les lleve tiempo recuperarse por completo -informó la albina.- Por cierto un compañero suyo, Paul Niehaus sobrevivió al ataque del titán

-¡¿De verdad?! -cuestionó emocionada Selma

-Así es, tiene fracturas en las piernas y en un brazo, tuvo suerte de salir con vida

-Vaya, por lo menos Paul no murió -mencionó Shirley, aliviada de escuchar esa noticia

-¿Y que hay de los fallecidos? -habló Bastian quien tenía los ojos rojizos.- ¿Los entregaran a sus familiares o los enterraran?

-Serán entregados a sus familias, si tienen, sino tendrán que ser enterrados aquí

Bastian recordó que Gilbert tenía a su madre y una hermana menor, le dolió saber que esas mujeres se quedarían solas, pero también era necesario que se despidieran de Sanderson.

-¿P-puedo despedirme? -preguntó Steinbach a Zimmerman.- Antes de que se lo lleven

La mujer suspiró, pero aceptó la petición.- Sígueme

Bastian acompaño a la mujer hasta una habitación fría donde estaban los cuerpos de los caídos, se acercó a uno que lo cubría una manta blanca, podía reconocerlo aún así.

-No tardes mucho, podrías resfriarte -aconsejo Sara y salió de ahí

Steinbach procedió a quitar la manta para ver el rostro pálido de Gilbert, una sensación de rabia y tristeza le invadió de inmediato.

-L-lo s-siento Gil -empezó a llorar nuevamente, reprochándose el hecho de nunca haberle mencionado lo importante que era su amistad.- ¡Perdóname!

Siguió un rato más llorando y disculpándose, hasta que se topo con un brillo que sobresalía de la bolsa de su chaqueta, sacó ese objeto, percatándose que se trataba de ese silbato que había encontrado en Shiganshina, y que lo conservó como un pacto de seguir adelante en su camino de soldado, en memoria de quienes habían caído ese día.

 ** **“Al menos quiero recordarte con esto”**** se dijo Bastian tomando el silbato.- Yo continuare con tu legado ¡Lo prometo!

Sara se había mantenido afuera de la habitación escuchando al joven castaño, y una parte de su frío corazón se conmovió, más por el hecho de que se sentía responsable de dejar escapar al titán Nocturno, pues cuando buscó algún rastro de la bestia oscura no halló ni una pista que indicará que realmente había muerto. Una verdadera incógnita su paradero.

 ** **“La próxima vez no lo dejaré escapar”**** se recordó como una promesa contra el titán por haber asesinado y herido a varios compañeros, entre ellos a Cohn y Macke.

* * *

Ehrmich, 878

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Murakumo rompiendo el incomodo silencio en la habitación donde solo se encontraban ellos dos

-Creo -respondió insegura Anya.- No se como sentirme en estos momentos

-Te comprendo -mencionó Kirstein con evidente confusión.- Esta situación es bizarra

-Sigo sin creer que Eren fuese ese titán.- Kirstein conocía muy bien a Anya, así que se confundió un poco al escuchar aquello, si ella fue quien se arriesgo a cortarle la nuca

-¿Porque lo hiciste? -Anya no entendió la pregunta.- ¿Porque lo apoyaste mientras peleaba con el titán Nocturno? ¿Porque fuiste a cortarle la nuca cuando lo estaban devorando?

-Ah... -tartamudeo la castaña.- Creo que fue curiosidad.- El mestizo arqueo una ceja de insatisfacción por la respuesta

-¿Al menos lo intuías? -le señalo Murakumo.- ¿Que razón fue la que te indico que ese titán era importante?

Arlert pensó algo coherente, pero al final decidió ser sincera con su amigo.- Fue por su cabello igual al de Eren, siempre he pensado que es un color muy bonito -se sonrojo por la confesión

-Aún así fue arriesgado

-Lo siento -se apenó la chica

-Si no fuese así, no hubieses salvado a Eren -le dijo Murakumo

-También pensé que ese titán podría revelarnos información importante

-Y falta que me digas porque me pusiste de carnada -le reprochó el mestizo

-¿Eh? -recordó la chica.- ¡Ah! Eso fue porque..., pensé que el titán tenía que estar buscando algo, no solo iba a matar por diversión

-Eren es el príncipe y lo atacó sin pensarlo

-Así es, pero pensé que tal vez estaba buscando algo más... -Anya buscó como decirlo.- En algo “único”

Murakumo puso una cara de confusión ante lo dicho por la chica, a lo que ella se lo dijo más claro.- Algo más internacional, si lo que buscaba era un conflicto a gran escala

El moreno por fin comprendió.- Ni siquiera somos cercanos.- dijo sobándose su vendada muñeca derecha.- Ni siquiera somos parecidos

-Aún así llevas parte de su linaje, y siendo tan importantes -le explicó la castaña.- Es obvio que si te pasaba algo a ti, ellos se pronunciarían

-No lo creo -mencionó con escepticismo el chico

-Como sea -la castaña suspiró y preguntó.- ¿Que pasará con Eren ahora?

-No tengo idea, solo espero que no le pase nada malo -sonó preocupado el chico

-Él nos salvo -habló Anya.- No deberían tener motivos para hacerle daño

-No deberían, pero es un titán y los titanes devoran gente, algo no cuadra ¿verdad? -cuestionó Murakumo

Anya se mostró triste por lo dicho por su amigo, pero debía darle la razón, el solo hecho de que Eren se convirtiera en titán lo ponía en una situación grave: había ocultado información valiosa, habían más sujetos con la capacidad de transformarse en titán y no eran precisamente amigables, y para colmo podía estar relacionado con el diabólico Jaeger o con los radicales. Todo apuntaba en contra del pelirrojo y hasta peligraba su posición de heredero, incluso su vida.

Murakumo estudió a su amiga y comprendió que estaba pensando en todos los posibles escenarios para Eren, y todo parecía indicar que no eran optimistas; al menos para él, no le gustaba preocuparse demasiado por cosas que todavía ni pasaban, colocó una mano en las de su amiga tratando de transmitirle serenidad.

-Tengamos fe -fue lo único que dijo, logrando calmar un poco a la castaña quien le sonrió

* * *

...

Los rayos del sol le acariciaban el rostro, siendo éste el motivo de molestia en sus ojos, luchando por abrirlos poco a poco hasta observar todo a su alrededor. Se sintió desubicado porque no reconoció el lugar y menos entendía como había llegado ahí, todo ese sueño le pareció tan real que aún podía sentir el dolor, la desesperación y la rabia.

-Por fin despertaste Eren -escuchó una voz a su lado, lo que lo hizo incorporarse a medias

-¡No te levantes aún! necesitas descansar -Eren se relajó un poco al ver que quien le hablaba era el subcomandante Arlert

-¿D-donde es-toy? -contestó con esfuerzo, la boca la sentía totalmente seca

-Estas en el cuartel general de Ehrmich -Armin le pasó un vaso con agua al escuchar la voz queda del muchacho

-¿Que pasó? -preguntó el pelirrojo después de beber todo el contenido del vaso

-Eso es lo que yo vine a preguntarte -le contestó el rubio, fue entonces que Eren vio con detenimiento su habitación, que parecía un cuarto normal a excepción de los barrotes en vez de pared frontal

-¿Porque estoy aquí? -cuestiono el príncipe, de nuevo con esa sensación de angustia

-Calmate -ordenó el subcomandante.- No te haremos daño, solo quiero que me cuentes que pasó con exactitud en la excursión al bosque

-Recuerdo que mis compañeros batallaron contra el titán oscuro y luego el subteniente Cohn... -detuvo sus palabras al recordar lo sucedido.- ¿Ellos... mis compañeros están bien? -preguntó con miedo

-Lo siento -respondió Armin con tristeza, después de un momento de silencio le animo a seguir relatando su versión.- Continua

-Después de eso... -Eren se trataba de mantener sereno evitando derramar lágrimas.- El titán se acercó a mí y me atacó con sus garras, me hirió el pulmón -inevitablemente bajó su mirada al pecho pero ni una cicatriz había quedado.- ¡¿Como es que estoy con vida?! -preguntó desconcertado

-Eren, necesito tu relato integro para poder darte una respuesta o al menos una teoría -Arlert le calmó, sabía que el chico estaba totalmente shockeado

-De acuerdo -respondió Eren tratando de recordar lo que había pasado esa noche

_< < El ataque del titán fue tan fuerte que lo aventó unos metros más allá de su verdugo, una de sus garras había perforado su pecho y parte del pulmón, por lo cual el titán ya ni siquiera se cercioró de que estuviera realmente muerto. Tumbado en el pasto, Eren aún estaba dolorosamente consciente, cayó boca arriba lo que hacía más agonizante el respirar, su cara manchada de sangre combinaba con su cabello y el dolor psicológico también lo embargaba._

_-N-no pude prote-gerlos -dijo con angustia, pensando en su hermana Ymir, en sus amigos y en sus camaradas del Cuerpo de Investigación_

_En un espasmo de dolor, también se le presentaron varias imágenes, como si estuviera viendo fotografías, fotografías de varias personas, se sorprendió al ver que se trataban de soldados combatiendo con una especie de titán femenina de cabellos claros, lo que le hizo más amarga la agonía._

**_**“Las tonterías de Achim me están enloqueciendo”** _ ** _recordó los relatos sobrenaturales del chico sombrío_

_De pronto más imágenes llegaron a su mente: un hombre colgado de un árbol casi decapitado, la mitad superior del cuerpo de otro chico yacía en el suelo, otro soldado tirado en un charco de sangre con sus espadas rotas y una joven cruelmente apoyada contra un árbol pintado de carmesí._

**_**¡Te mataré!** _ **

_Escuchó una voz y su cuerpo tembló, pero esta vez fue por una especie de impulso que lo hizo levantar la mano hacia el cielo, un sentimiento de enojo y de perseverancia lo inundo, no podía darse por vencido. La luna se asomo por un momento de su escondite, como una señal de esperanza; por su familia, por sus amigos, por su nación, por ellos valía la pena seguir._

**_**¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha!**_** >>

-De ahí no recuerdo nada más, hasta que vi a Anya y Murakumo hablarme -relató el pelirrojo

Armin estaba absorto ante tal relato, sobretodo en lo que el chico había visto en sus supuestos últimos momentos, pues todo concordaba con la expedición 57, pero sobretodo esa frase era característica de _él_. No cabía duda de que el príncipe había heredado los poderes de los titanes cambiantes, y también _sus_ memorias.

-¿Subcomandante? -preguntó el chico al ver a su superior bastante serio

-¿Que otra cosa sabes sobre los titanes, además de lo que te enseñaron en la Academia?

-¿Hay más? -cuestionó confundido el joven

-¿Algo que te haya dicho la reina Historia? -le aclaró Armin

-No -respondió el pelirrojo.- Lo único que recuerdo es lo que Robert le comentó a la reina en el ataque de Shiganshina

-¿Que le mencionó?

-Algo sobre que necesitaban de Ymir para sacar de su letargo a los titanes y que el tal Lummer tiene la clave para que Eldia sea un gran imperio

 ** **“¿Sacar de su letargo? ¿No se estará refiriendo al Retumbar?”**** sopesó con frialdad Armin

-Bien -Armin se levantó y lo miro fijante con dureza.- Lo que te voy a decir es muy importante y necesito que te lo tomes en serio

-Lo haré

-Primero tienes que saber que desde ahora tienes un gran poder en ti -le habló sinceramente el rubio.- Ese es el poder de los titanes, el poder de la fundadora Ymir

-¡¿Que?! -Eren abrió los ojos de más sorprendido, no podía procesar lo que le estaban diciendo

-Ahora puedes transformarte en un titán, de hecho ya lo hiciste y peleaste contra el titán Nocturno en el bosque

-Pe-pero eso es...

-Aún no termino -le dijo el subcomandante.- Y la única forma en la que pudiste conseguir ese poder, es que hayas tenido contacto con el Demonio de Paradis

A Eren casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al escuchar semejante cosa, por un momento creyó que el subcomandante había perdido la cabeza, pero no parecía que el rubio estuviera loco, de hecho hablaba con total seguridad.

-Señor, yo no... -comenzó a decir el pelirrojo

-No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? -Armin le miró con comprensión, Eren solo negó con la cabeza apenado.- Esta bien, te entiendo, por ahora te dejaré descansar

-G-gracias

-Te dejaré esta libreta y lápiz para que anotes lo que llegues a recordar, de verdad es muy importante toda la información que logres obtener.- El príncipe asintió

-¿Cuando saldré de aquí? -se atrevió a preguntar

-En dos o tres días -Arlert le transmitió confianza con una ligera sonrisa.-Partiremos a Mitras para que te tomen declaración

-¿Eso no es grave? -Eren se alarmó al saber que declararía ante un tribunal

-Es por eso que necesitamos más información, no te preocupes haremos todo lo posible por que no seas castigado o encarcelado.- Armin abrió la celda y salió dejando al joven cabizbajo.- No temas

El subcomandante Arlert se dirigió hacia su oficina con la cabeza envuelta en mil ideas, todas ellas eran preguntas sobre como _él_ había regresado y otorgado su poder al joven príncipe sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al parecer el llamado Demonio de Paradis no fue totalmente eliminado como pensaban.

* * *

...

-¿Porque nos citó solo a nosotros? -preguntó un chico de negros cabellos y mirada marrón ante los otros siete que se habían congregado en esa sala

-¿Tú sabes algo Blanchett? -cuestionó una mujer de rubios cabellos atados en un moño alto

-No -respondió con serenidad la pelirroja.- Solo se que algo surgió en la expedición de los novatos

-Es por eso que no esta Macke -habló Klaus el líder del escuadrón administrativo

-Ella sigue en Karanese -habló la castaña Vera.- Espero que este ilesa

-Si yo hubiese ido, ellos ya estarían como nuevos -habló una mujer de negros cabellos atados en dos moños bajos

-Por algo no te llevaron Bonham -le molestó el pelirrojo Patrick McGregor.- Eres muy presumida

-Tal vez solo fue Macke porque hizo buenas migas con los novatos -opinó el moreno de nombre Elias Kant, y antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta se abrió dejando paso al comandante del Cuerpo de Investigación

-¡Señor! -saludaron a su jefe, pero éste les hizo una seña de que podían sentarse, su semblante era entre sombrío y preocupado

-Los cité aquí porque ha surgido algo importante -hablo directo Kirstein.- Y necesito que ustedes apoyen y a la vez guarden esta información confidencial

-¿Que puede ser? -preguntó McGregor

-Existen titanes cambiantes -pronunció el castaño, pero al notar que sus subordinados no comprendieron bien, les explicó.- Dos de éstos parecieron en la excursión de los novatos

-P-pero -mencionó Vera sorprendida.- Esos titanes se extinguieron en la Guerra de Paradis y nunca vimos alguno en las misiones

-Puede que sí vimos a uno mucho antes -habló Elisa pensando en el titán de la tragedia de Mitras

-¿Como pasó? -preguntó Klaus todavía incrédulo ante tal revelación

-Un titán apareció en medio de la confusión de la novatada y logró matar a varios compañeros -dijo con tristeza Jean.- Después apareció otro titán más y le hizo frente

-¿Que clase de titanes eran como para masacrar a nuestros compañeros si llevaban un tanque anti-titán de prueba? -cuestiono la rubia líder del escuadrón de Armamento

-Uno desconocido, al menos los novatos que sobrevivieron consiguieron un poco de información

-Comandante -alzó la mano la morena pidiendo hablar, Kirstein le cedió la palabra.- ¿Esto podría catalogarse como emergencia nacional? Pienso que titanes que han eliminado a la reina y a soldados experimentados debe ser algo critico

-Así es -le contestó Jean.- Pueden volver a atacar en cualquier momento, por eso necesito que se preparen y estén alerta, tampoco vamos a crear caos en la población

-Señor, debe decirnos todo lo que sabe de esos titanes -le sugirió el rubio llamado Bruce Haase

-A eso he venido hasta aquí, deben saber que uno de esos titanes fue descrito como un gigante totalmente oscuro, con garras filosas y expansibles, bastante ágil para combatir y con una regeneración rápida

-¿Combatir? -cuestionó Elias tragando saliva.- Los titanes no saben pelear

-Es un cambiante y ellos tienen inteligencia, sentidos y poseen un rápida regeneración, además de un poder característico -explicó Jean

-Entonces su descripción calza perfectamente con la descripción de los antiguos nueve titanes cambiantes -clamó Elisa Blanchett

-Sí, aunque este no podrían clasificarse como el titán Bestia o el Mandíbula, así que decidimos bautizarlo como el Titán Nocturno, por su debilidad a la luz

-¿Y que hay del otro titán? -preguntó la mujer rubia Lilly Ullrich

-Su descripción tampoco calza con los nueve titanes conocidos -mencionó Jean.- Pero el hecho de haberse enfrentado al titán Nocturno es algo que nos da a entender que no estaban del mismo lado, además el humano portador es alguien especial

-¿Y quien es el portador? -preguntó Klaus

-Pronto lo sabrán

-¿Entonces lograron atraparlos? -cuestionó Patrick.- ¿Pudieron saber quien es el otro portador?.- Kirstein bajó la mirada, lo que sus subordinados entendieron como negativo

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó Elias molesto.- ¡Mato a nuestros compañeros y logró escapar!

-Asumo la responsabilidad por este fracaso -dijo el comandante.- Aunque la posibilidad que nos esta otorgando el segundo portador, de por fin saber quien esta detrás de esto, es muy grande y no pienso desaprovecharla

-Comandante ¿Que tiene planeado hacer? -interrogó la médico Inés Bonham

-Primero llevaremos el portador a declarar ante un tribunal para evitar que nos señalen de conspiradores y de ahí, usaremos toda la información proporcionada para hacer salir a la mente maestra detrás de todo este conflicto -habló con seguridad el castaño

-¿Cuales serán nuestras tareas señor? -preguntó Vera Gisler

-Por ahora seguirán con sus labores normales, pero necesito que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, ya sea externo o interno, solo ustedes saben esta información y no debe salir de aquí -los soldados entendieron su orden a lo que asintieron.- Pueden retirarse

-¡Sí señor! -mencionaron los líderes de escuadrón

-Blanchett, tú quedate un momento -le indicó a la pelirroja, quedándose ellos dos solos

-Elisa -llamó Jean a su soldado de élite.- Yo realmente lo siento

-¿Comandante? -cuestionó confundida la mujer

-Se que eran amigos desde la Academia -Kirstein sacó de su gabardina un objeto envuelto en un blanco pañuelo.- Pensé que esto lo querrías conservar en su memoria

Elisa estiró la mano recibiendo el objeto, fue cuando su mente se iluminó, pues recordó que su amigo había ido como apoyo para la excursión y por lo visto nunca volvería.

-Matt -mencionó con tono apagado, mientras apretaba el objeto entre sus manos

-Hizo un buen trabajo hasta el final -se despidió el Comandante palmeándole la espalda

-Gracias Comandante -dijo con sinceridad.- Siempre lo recordaré.- una lágrima cruzo su delicada mejilla

* * *

Mitras, 878

Los papeles tapizaban el escritorio de madera que se encontraba en el fondo de la oficina, la mujer de corta cabellera castaña leía y revisaba cuales pudiesen estar relacionados, esta vez le estaba costando mucho hacer una relación entre esos reportes. Ya llevaba varias horas dándole vueltas al asunto y comenzaba a fastidiarse, por lo que decidió darse un pequeño descanso. Giro hacia la ventana para distraerse con la panorámica de la ciudad, aunque para su desgracia solo veía gendarmes dando vueltas de aquí para allá recordándole que ella también estaba en horas laborales.

<< _Hace dos días fue requerida para hacerle una visita a un oficial de las Tropas Fronterizas, que se sospechaba que tenía negocios ilegales y desviaba recursos del ejercito para sus propios fines._

_-Hace un lindo día como para estarlo perdiendo en buscar a un viejo ¿verdad? -mencionó la mujer que llegaba con su maletín en la mano, al ver a varios hombres esperando afuera de una casa_

_-Buen día Hitch -saludó el comandante de la Gendarmería Boris Feulner.- Solo te esperábamos a ti_

_-Veo que estas listo para usar la fuerza -indicó la castaña al ver a los hombres de Boris cubriendo puestos estratégicos por si quisiera escapar_

_-La gente comenta que es un tipo pesado -le comentó el de cabellos grises_

_-Eso esta por verse -habló Hitch.- ¿Les parece si comenzamos caballeros?_

_-¡Isaac Hamilton estas detenido por sospecha de desviación de recursos del Gobierno! -exclamó Feulner.- ¡Sal de ahí y presentate ante el juez o usaremos la fuerza!_

_Pero nadie contesto, no se escuchó ni siquiera un ruido que indicara que el acusado estaba adentro. Esto puso en alerta al Comandante, quien ordenó entrar en la casa y verificar que el sospechoso no hubiese escapado. Lo soldados derribaron la puerta y entraron a la vivienda que no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. Pronto, uno de los soldados señalo a lo que parecía una especie de estudio, pues la puerta se encontraba entre abierta._

_Boris y compañía se prepararon para entrar, pero al abrir de golpe, lo que encontraron los aturdió un poco, pues se trataba del hombre buscado, tirado en el suelo. Feulner se acercó para confirmar lo que parecía a simple vista, el hombre estaba muerto._

**_**“¿Acaso se suicido?”** _ ** _pensó Hitch, pero lo descartó al ver que el hombre tenía un rosto agobiado y la lengua de fuera, además de objetos tirados, como si hubiese luchado contra su asesino antes de ser estrangulado._

_-Hitch, es mejor que esperes afuera -le dijo su antiguo compañero de generación_

_La castaña miró nuevamente al hombre y a la habitación sin que consiguiera una pista del porque del asesinato.- De acuerdo_

_Esa misma noche le entregaron todos los papeles que estaban en posesión del difunto, había logrado detectar rápidamente que se había desviado dinero, pero la cantidad no era la pensada, era mucho menor. Razón que la tenía en vela desde ese día._ >>

La mujer suspiró, añoró su tiempo como cadete cuando ingresó a la Policía Militar y se la pasaba holgazaneando, nada comparada a la mujer ocupada que era en el presente. Se sintió envejecida al contar los años que habían pasado desde aquello, aunque realmente aparentara menor edad, pues lo único que cambiaba de su juvenil apariencia es que usaba maquillaje para ocultar imperfecciones y seguía con la costumbre adquirida desde los dieciocho años, de alisar su cabello.

-Adelante -habló cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta

-Inspector Dreyse -mencionó un joven soldado con una carta en la mano.- Le envían esta notificación urgente

Hitch arqueó una ceja ante la noticia, tomó el sobre y agradeció al soldado, ****“¿Los altos mandos creen que no tengo suficiente trabajo?”**** pensó. Sin embargo, al leer la carta sudó frío, intuía el porque la solicitaban especialmente a ella habiendo más inspectores. Dobló con sus finos dedos el papel y llevándose una mano a la frente exclamó:

-¿Ahora que hizo el Cuerpo de Investigación?

* * *

Stohess, 878

Armin estaba sobre la muralla Sina, aún recordaba aquella batalla que _él_ libro con Annie y que había logrado crearles una incógnita más al ver lo que estaba en el boquete de la muralla. Por esa misma razón llegó rápidamente a Stohess, quería asegurarse que si los titanes cambiantes habían regresado, entonces tal vez los demás también.

-¡Subcomandante! -escuchó la voz de uno de sus soldados.- ¡Hemos quitado las protecciones!

-Excelente -mencionó Armin.- ¡No dejes que nadie se acerque!

-¡Si señor! -contestó el muchacho, aunque en su interior no comprendía porque el interés del subcomandante por revisar ese agujero en la muralla, pero cumpliría con su orden

Arlert bajó con ayuda de su EM3D y retiró la última capa que cubría el agujero; tal y como él lo especulaba, el titán colosal de la muralla se había despetrificado.

 ** **“Esto no es bueno”**** pensó el rubio al ver como el titán movía su ojo mirándolo ****“Y podría convertirse en un problema mayor"****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me pareció más idóneo decir lucha que pelea para el famoso tatakae.
> 
> *Por si no se entendió, ahora el príncipe tiene los nueve poderes titanicos aunque no se sabe como los obtuvo. Así que por eso describí su titán como el de Ymir Fritz, pues supongo que su apariencia tendrían que ser parecida al de la fundadora.
> 
> *Apareció Hitch, quien a mi gusto es un muy buen personaje secundario, y que va a estar apareciendo por aquí a menudo.


	18. Sentencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Mitras, 878

Los soldados de la Gendarmería Real estaban siendo desplegados a los alrededores del Tribunal Máximo, edificio que antes albergaba a la Cancillería. Hoy es el día en que el príncipe heredero Eren, declararía ante un tribunal las razones de su inocencia, acto que movilizó a la gente que quería enterarse de que se le acusaba, quien lo defendería y obviamente cual sería su castigo en caso de encontrarse culpable.

-¡Manténganse detrás de las vallas! -ordenaba un gendarme a la gente curiosa.- ¡No dejen que ninguno pase! -ordenó a los jóvenes novatos

-¡Si señor! -contestaron los cadetes, quienes no estaban muy cómodos vigilando a la gente

-¿Que rayos habrá hecho Eren? -preguntó Waldo

-No sé -respondió Andrea Olsenberg.- Ha de ser algo muy fuerte como para que venga a declarar

-Yo pienso que es inocente -habló Charlotte

-¿Y como piensas que es inocente si no sabes de que se le acusa? -cuestionó Waldo

-Es una persona noble -respondió Charlotte.- Y dudo que pueda cometer un crimen, es más probable que se trate de una confusión

-¡Atención! -llamó la subcomandante de la Gendarmería justo cuando llegaban dos carros a la puerta del edificio.- ¡Saludar!

Del primer auto salieron un hombre y una mujer, ambos con las gabardinas largas de color verde militar, pasaron rápidamente como si tuvieran prisa; mientras que del segundo auto descendió un hombre rubio, también ataviado con una larga gabardina, a comparación de los otros dos, camino con seguridad, el rostro erguido y a paso lento, antes de entrar proporcionó una mirada a los soldados y le habló al mando de la Gendarmería:

-Buen trabajo subcomandante -le dijo con un tono superior a la castaña, quien solo agradeció con algo de nerviosismo, o eso notó Otto Westerholt

Una vez que el hombre entró, Ingrid Bernhart volvió a ser la estricta oficial de siempre.

-¡Descansen! -ordenó la mujer de anteojos y cabello recogido en una coleta alta.- ¡Aún falta que llegué el Juez, no permitan que nadie se acerque!

-¡Sí señor! -clamaron los soldados, volviendo a sus labores, esperando que la gente no se descontrolara, en especial si se encontraba al príncipe culpable.

* * *

...

-Tranquila Anya -habló Murakumo al ver como la castaña jugaba con sus manos claramente nerviosa.- ¿Quieres un té?

-Estoy bien -respondió Anya tratando de ocultar su ansiedad

-Si prefieres no entramos, no creo que mi padre nos regañe

-¡No! estoy bien -agitó las manos.- Vinimos para apoyar a Eren, no entrar sería haber venido en vano

-Bien, por si acaso te traeré un té -mencionó Kirstein, dejando a la castaña sola. Momento que aprovecharon dos hombres para hablar con la chica

-¿Tú eres Anya Arlert? -preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años, acompañado por otro de la misma edad, ambos vestían formalmente

-Sí -contestó Arlert extrañada.- ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

-Somos Ronald Manson y Bart Schumacher -le respondió el moreno Ronald.- Somos miembros nuevos del Parlamento, tal vez por eso no nos ubiques

-¿Y que necesitan de mi?

-De hecho, quien necesita de ti es el príncipe Eren- le dijo Manson

-Y sabemos de que forma puedes ayudarlo mucho -le indicó Schumacher.- Si vienes con nosotros te lo diremos

La chica castaña barajó esa posibilidad, no confiaba en esos tipos, no obstante, si de verdad tenían alguna herramienta para ayudar a Eren, debía arriesgarse.

Murakumo llegó al lugar donde estaba con Anya, más no la vio cerca, pensó que tal vez se había adelantado, pues la declaración estaba por comenzar y necesitaba sentarse. Con todo y vaso de té entro a la sala de la Corte, pero tampoco pudo divisar a su amiga, aunque si logro ver todos los preparativos: el sospechoso, quien se sentó en el banquillo frente al estrado con las manos esposadas; el jurado en sus respectivos lugares; la audiencia como él, que se encontraba rodeando tres paredes de la sala; y la defensa, que constaba de su padre, el padre de Anya y la capitana Braun quienes hablaban entre ellos dando probablemente los últimos detalles.

-De pie -habló de repente una mujer.- El honorable juez Ulises Fowl -todos se pusieron de pie incluido el sospechoso

El hombre de cabellos castaños y algunos blancos, enfundado en una toga se sentó en el estrado tomando unos papeles, se acomodó las gafas para proceder con la lectura.

-Silencio en la sala -ordenó golpeando con su mallete.- Estamos reunidos para la declaración de Eren Reiss, quien ostenta el cargo de príncipe sucesor de Eldia y rango de cadete en el Cuerpo de Investigación, que esta presente en la sala.- Los ojos de todos fueron a parar al pelirrojo

-Siendo este un caso extraordinario, procederé a explicar como se llevara a cabo la resolución -el hombre se aclaró la garganta.- El sospechoso dará su declaración, éste contará con el apoyo de su defensa y será el jurado junto con mi voto lo que decida si Eren Reiss es culpable o inocente, y su consecuente castigo.

-La defensa estará representada por Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert y Gabriela Braun -señalo a los soldados.- Comandante, Subcomandante y Capitán del Cuerpo de Investigación y quienes fueron los primeros en darse cuenta del “suceso” -siguió explicando Fowl.- El jurado estará conformado por tres partes, debido a que el sospechoso tiene también relación con la milicia y con el gobierno.

-De la parte militar conforma el jurado, el comandante en Jefe, Nile Dok; el instructor de la Academia Militar, Jules Benson; el funcionario Herman Inocencio y la inspectora Hitch Dreyse -los mencionados se encontraban en la parte izquierda de la sala. -Por la parte gubernamental tenemos al Canciller Falco Grice, el jefe del Parlamento Jürgen Dix, a los miembros parlamentarios Wanda Baumeister y Leon Rilke -ellos se encontraban del lado derecho de la sala.- Por último por la parte social, esta el presidente de la compañía Reeves, Flegel Reeves; el periodista de Agencia Berg, Beaure; la distinguida catedrática de la Universidad de Eldia, Jessica Lych; y el director del Museo de la Memoria, Thomas Cornell -éstos estaban detrás de la defensa dándole la cara al estrado.- Cada parte tendrá un testigo para declarar, y en base a esas pruebas y en lo que la defensa logré objetar, será como dictaremos la resolución final.

-Dicho todo esto, empezamos la sesión de declaración y juicio de Eren Reiss -Ulises se acomodo la toga.- Primero el sospechoso declarara su versión de los hechos

Eren explicó con detalle lo que sabía de sus nuevos poderes, la sala estaba estupefacta por lo dicho por el príncipe, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, miedo, burla, enojo, nerviosismo, aburrimiento y hasta alegría se mostró en cada uno de los oyentes de la sala.

-¿Esto es una broma? -exclamó Dix arqueando una ceja

-Juez, pido la palabra -exclamó Armin Arlert, el juez le dio el visto bueno

-Como defensa del sospechoso -habló el rubio pasando al centro de la sala.- Puedo decir con seguridad que los poderes que alguna vez estuvieron en manos del Demonio de Paradis, ahora pertenecen al príncipe Eren. Aún no sabemos como los obtuvo, pero tenemos en nuestro poder la clave esencial para terminar con la nueva invasión titán.

-¿Y que tienen pensado hacer con el príncipe? -comentó Beaure

-Usar sus poderes titanicos -respondió Arlert

-Hasta ahora no han demostrado algún avance significativo -dijo Wanda.- ¿Realmente creen que con ese poder lograrán algo?

-No es que tengamos mucho presupuesto y aún así lo lograremos

-No pensamos aprobar más dinero, si no vemos avances -mencionó Leon Rilke

-Este plan no necesita mucho dinero, solo voluntad

-Me dicen que el príncipe se puede transformar en titán y con ello parar la invasión titán -habló Thomas Cornell.- ¿Como es ese plan?

-El poder que tiene el príncipe -habló claro Armin.- Tiene muchas ventajas, según los informes que conservamos de antaño, explican para que sirven sus diferentes poderes. Puede desde combatir con otros titanes hasta levantar murallas, podría alcanzar lo que logró Ymir Fritz.- Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar

-¿Eso no tiene un precio para el príncipe? -cuestionó preocupado Benson

-De hecho, si lo tiene... -Armin ensombreció su rostro

-¡Oye! -interrumpió Flegel Reeves.- Aún no comprendo, el príncipe tenía pensado en entrar al Cuerpo de Investigación o ¿porque casualmente esta con ustedes? -señalo a Armin

-Yo quería acabar con los titanes desde lo ocurrido en Mitras, pero cuando ocurrió lo Shiganshina pensé por un momento en entrar a la Gendarmería, para proteger a la Reina -explicó Eren

-El sospechoso solo puede hablar hasta que el Juez lo diga -regaño la mujer que ejercía de secretaría

-Lo siento -musitó muy bajo el pelirrojo

-Hablando del pasado -mencionó Ulises.- Que pase el primer testigo

Al estrado llegó un joven de cabellera castaña con su uniforme de las Tropas Fronterizas, Max Carstedt.

-Señor Carstedt, usted conoce al sospechoso desde una edad muy temprana -mencionó el Juez al testigo de la parte social.- ¿Que nos puede decir del joven Reiss?

Max suspiró al ver al chiquillo que tanto estimaba en el banquillo de los acusados.- A Eren lo conocí desde su primer año, pues formaba parte del cuerpo de guardaespaldas de la reina. Conviví con él hasta los nueve años, un año antes de la tragedia de Mitras, al cambiarme a las Tropas Fronterizas. Más nunca vi algo raro o sospechoso. Y si de algo estoy seguro, es que el príncipe nunca osaría dañar a su nación.

 ** **“Aunque creo que la muerte de la reina Historia le afectó demasiado”**** pensó el castaño ante el recuerdo del titán devorando a la reina y la reacción del pequeño príncipe, pero prefirió no decirlo.

-Carstedt, ¿usted confía en el príncipe para llegar al fondo del asunto? -preguntó Grice

-Sí, y también confío en el Cuerpo de Investigación -habló con seguridad.- Hemos combatido con ellos, y sabemos que arriesgan su vida por el bienestar de Eldia

-¿Como sabemos que el príncipe no estuvo envuelto con el Demonio en sus años de Academia? -pronunció Dix

-Para eso esta nuestro testigo -anunció Hitch, a lo que Fowl hizo pasar al segundo testigo

Eren palideció al ver a la persona posarse en el estrado, su mirada fija le daba escalofríos, pues se trataba ni más ni menos que del instructor Simon Lutz.

-Instructor Lutz -dijo el Juez.- Usted fue el encargado principal de entrenar a la generación de reclutas 123, donde estaba Eren Reiss ¿Sabía usted de los poderes titanicos del príncipe?

-No -contestó sereno.- De hecho, nunca demostró algo en particular como los demás jóvenes, ni fuerza, ni astucia, ni agilidad, ni liderazgo, ni iniciativa. Hasta llegué a pensar que no funcionaría como soldado... ni como futuro monarca.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Eren, pese a que no quería ese puesto porque no se sentía preparado para esa responsabilidad. Realmente si le afectaba que pensarán de él como un incompetente, primero fue Bastian, luego Robert y ahora Lutz.

-Sin embargo, fue gracias a su perseverancia que alcanzó a posicionarse en los trece mejores puestos -Simon se ajustó el puente de las gafas.- Siempre trabajo arduamente para pulir sus habilidades; puede que si consiga resolver algo, pero le costará.

-¿Eso significa que no confía en él? -preguntó Jessica

-Se que como soldado hará lo posible por conseguir su meta, pero también tiene una gran desventaja en este mundo cruel, aquí no todos actúan con honor -dijo el instructor más para el pelirrojo que para Lych

-¿Y nunca vio algo sospechoso en el príncipe? -preguntó el generalísimo Dok

-No, más que riñas constantes con reclutas que eran radicales encubiertos y dudo que eso fuese actuado

-Entonces no se sabe cuando hizo contacto con _él_ -habló por primera vez Herman Inocencio.- ¿Como confiaremos en el príncipe? ¿Como saber que no esta siendo manipulado por alguien?

-Exacto, ¿como saber que de verdad no estuvieron ocultando información desde antes? -clamó Flegel

-Que caso tendría guardar información y postergar esto -habló Jean Kirstein.- Nosotros no salimos bien parados ¿verdad?

-Puedo esperar cosas peores de ustedes -señalo el obeso Reeves

-¿Si es alguien más quien lo manipula? -comentó Beaure.- Lummer o algún infiltrado

-Si ese fuese el caso, Lummer no lo habría intentado matar en Shiganshina -replicó Arlert.- Es casi seguro, que ni él sabe sobre los poderes del príncipe

-Y sobre algún infiltrado no tenemos reportes -habló Kirstein.- Nosotros seriamos los primeros en saberlo

-¿Y que pasaría si el príncipe no quiere seguir sus ordenes? -cuestionó Nile.- ¿Si por alguna razón se rebela?

-Es obvio -Gabi Braun observó al sospechoso.- Al menos para mí sería un blanco fácil -Eren tragó saliva al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de la capitana

-¿Asesinaría al príncipe heredero? -preguntó con miedo Benson

-Si eso supone un peligro grave para Eldia -respondió Gabi.- Lo haría sin dudar

-¿Y cuanto tiempo están estimando para encontrar la solución? -interrogó Inocencio

-A lo mucho un año -respondió Armin, calculando lo que le había costado a _él_ dominar dos poderes titanicos

-¿Y cual sería el costo? -pidió Dreyse

-Podríamos hacerlo en base a nuestro presupuesto, y lo que salga como extra pedirlo -mencionó el rubio.- Podría recuperase la inversión si conseguimos reactivar el comercio en zonas afectadas por los titanes, como las minas del distrito Dirk

-¿Eso sería posible? -preguntó interesada Wanda

-Sí, nuestra misión sería buscar al responsable de esta catástrofe y de paso recuperar el territorio perdido, así como retomar nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con el mundo.

-Todo esto me suena difícil de creer, pero prefiero escuchar al tercer testigo antes de tomar mi decisión -clamó Jürgen

-Que pase el último testigo -habló Ulises, por lo que los guardias abrieron las puertas para dar paso al testigo

La cara de Eren fue de sorpresa, abriendo de más los ojos y la boca, Murakumo casi tira el vaso de té, Armin frunció el ceño y tragó saliva, mientras Hitch apretó sus puños en su regazo maldiciendo internamente; la persona que entró a la sala se trataba de una joven de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azules.

 ** **“¿Anya?”**** Eren se preguntó el porque su amiga estaba siendo llamada como testigo, Arlert paso al estrado donde se le tomó el juramento de la verdad.

-Anya Arlert -dijo Fowl.- Eres amiga de la infancia de Eren y compañera de generación en la Academia Militar, además participaste en esa excursión donde el sospechoso se transformó en titán ¿puedes relatarnos que sucedió aquella noche?

-S-sí -tartamudeo un poco al ver a todos los presentes en la sala, luego comenzó a explicar lo que paso en el bosque

-¿Deberíamos creerle? -preguntó Leon después de escuchar el punto de vista de la castaña.- Es mucha casualidad que esta niña es quien haya descubierto que el príncipe era el titán calavera

-Rilke tiene razón ¿como sabemos que no es una treta del Cuerpo de Investigación? -habló Thomas

-Con el debido respeto -mencionó Dok recordando hechos del pasado.- Esto se me hace tan parecido al juicio de Jaeger -todos se tensaron al escuchar el nombre del Demonio que causó la Guerra de Paradis

-Esto se trata de no repetir la historia -habló Armin con sinceridad, quien estaba algo molesto por ver a su hija declarar, aunque no iba a demostrarlo públicamente

-No olvidemos que la señorita es hija del subcomandante Arlert y de la inspectora Dreyse -indicó Dix

Armin apretó sus puños en señal de poner en su lugar a tan venenoso caballero, pero Jean le detuvo con la mirada pidiéndole mantener la calma, más Hitch no se quedó callada.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que yo me prestaría a semejante engaño? -preguntó con fingida cortesía Dreyse.- Le recuerdo que si estoy en este puesto, es porque sé separar mis labores de mi vida privada -remarco las últimas tres palabras lanzándole una indirecta

-Mis padres no tienen nada que ver -interrumpió la castaña a Dix quien estaba por hablar.- Yo solo lo hice porque quería saber ciertas cosas -llevó sus manos a su boca para evitar hablar de más

-¿Como que cosas? -preguntó Falco curioso

-Q-quería saber la historia titán, la razón para aislarnos del mundo, como fue todo ese camino de sacrificios haciéndoles frente a los titanes y el porque estos nuevos titanes nos atacan nuevamente -habló con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza

-Para eso están los libros -le comentó Thomas

-Incluso los libros tienen huecos -le explicó Anya ahora con la cabeza erguida.- Nos dicen que no saben quienes combatieron con los titanes, sin embargo, si sabían como eliminarlos; dicen que la fundadora recibió el poder de un Demonio, pero no saben como quitar ese poder; dicen que fuimos aislados dentro de unas murallas por más de un siglo, pero no dicen como Karl Fritz lo logró; y dicen que Jaeger fue un demonio que masacró a mucha gente de su raza, entonces ¿porque dejo sus poderes al príncipe de Eldia?

La mayoría de los presentes se sintió identificado con el pensar de la joven, incluso Murakumo como amigo a veces creía que solo se trataban de historias de fantasía, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva eran unos ignorantes.

-Anya, eso es porque simplemente no hay respuestas -habló en tono calmo Benson

-¿De verdad no queda ningún registro? -cuestionó Arlert con desconfianza.- Entonces como planearon levantar un Museo, si ni siquiera saben que paso con certeza

-Creo que se esta desviando del tema señorita Arlert -habló algo incómodo Cornell por semejante pedrada

-No lo hago -miró fijante al director del Museo.- Realmente creen que con olvidar los problemas van a eliminarlos. Y ahora que tenemos la llave para aclarar esto, no confían en él

-Señorita Arlert -mencionó el juez.- Ya se acabó su tiempo

Anya aún quería seguir diciendo muchas cosas, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad la callaban, sabía que su declaración podría perjudicar a sus padres, pero también sabía que se ocultaba mucha información. Por lo menos quería una última oportunidad para hacerlos cambiar de opinión con Eren.

-P-puedo decir una última cosa -pidió al Juez, el cual no se negó.- Solo quiero decir que todos tenemos miedo y desconfianza en el provenir. Junto a mis compañeros recién graduados, sentimos un miedo paralizante aquella vez en el bosque, sin embargo, logramos salir con ayuda de Eren. Si nosotros, siendo aún cadetes, sacamos algo de provecho de todas esas perdidas, entonces tal vez aún nos queden esperanzas -contempló los rostros de sus padres y amigos, viéndola fijamente pero transmitiéndole apoyo.- Siempre y cuando sea por el bien común, todos estamos en la misma trinchera -hizo perfecto el saludo militar a la vez que alzó la voz, llena de sentimientos y determinación.- ¡Yo no tengo miedo a luchar, ustedes no tengan miedo a arriesgar y decidir! ¡Todo sea por Eldia!

El silencio inundó la sala, quien estaba conmovida por las palabras de la jovencita. Eren sonrió ligeramente, Murakumo bufó de alivio, Armin suspiró y se relajó, Hitch con los ojos brillantes quería levantarse, aplaudir y gritar “¡Esa es mi hija!”, pero la situación no se lo permitía, no obstante se sentía muy orgullosa.

-Vaya -Wanda por fin termino con el silencio.- No pensé que hubiese soldados con verdadero honor. Cadete Arlert tiene mi respeto

-Bien -habló Ulises.- Ya que el último testigo fue escuchado, es hora de tomar nuestra resolución, tienen tiempo para pensar

Pasados unos quince minutos, el Juez pidió a cada miembro del Jurado emitir su voto: Nile Dok, culpable; Inocencio, culpable; Benson, inocente; Dreyse, inocente; Grice, inocente; Dix, culpable; Baumeister, inocente; Rilke, culpable; Cornell, culpable; Reeves, culpable; Beaure, inocente y Lych, inocente. Quedando empatados, la decisión final la tenía el Juez.

Ulises Fowl miró atentamente a Eren por unos segundos, después de tomar un poco de agua, dio su veredicto: Culpable.

Las voces y acciones no se hicieron esperar, Carstedt se puso delante de Eren para protegerlo de cualquier amenaza, Armin comenzó el conteo por si su plan fallaba, Gabi se llevó las manos al interior de su chaqueta esperando la señal, Murakumo se levanto rápidamente para hacer algo, aunque inmediatamente recibió una mirada de advertencia de Jean. Los demás no dejaban de hablar exasperados, la mayoría veía al pelirrojo como un verdadero peligro, como un nuevo Jaeger que debía ser eliminado cuanto antes, pues el riesgo de que desatará una nueva guerra los hizo pedir a gritos la cabeza del príncipe; ni el Juez lograba callarlos con los golpes del mallete.

-¡Silencio! -gritó una voz femenina, proveniente de una mujer de la audiencia, una morena de lentes.- ¡He dicho silencio!

-¿Y tú quien eres para pedir eso? -dijo uno de los oyentes quien despotricaba a diestra y siniestra

-¡Es la reina! -mencionó Ludwig Cramer quien estaba en la audiencia, al reconocer la voz

-Así es -la monarca se quitó las gafas y la peluca, demostrando que en efecto se trataba de Ymir Reiss, provocando que todos la reverenciaran

-¡Su Majestad ¿que hace aquí?! -preguntó con sorpresa Nile Dok

-Quería saber de que se le acusaba a Eren -dijo con seguridad.- Y siendo mi sucesor, es obvio que me involucra a mí

-Pero Majestad -informó Grice.- El juicio ha terminado y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer

-Si hay algo -dijo Ymir bastante confiada, a Eren le sorprendió ver a su hermana así.- Aún no han dado una sentencia, y ya he escuchado todo lo necesario

-Majestad, es nuestro deber dar la sentencia -dijo Fowl

-Lo sé, pero como reina tengo facultades extraordinarias, como otorgar el perdón o dictaminar un castigo ¿no es así? -Eren se sorprendió por esas palabras, y los demás tampoco podían creer lo que la reina decía.

-Sí Majestad -le respondió Ulises.- Usted dictaminará la sentencia si así lo desea.- Nuevamente los gritos que pedían la ejecución de Eren se hicieron presentes

-¡Si de verdad le importa Eldia no dude en eliminarlo! -se escuchó claramente como retaban a la monarca

-¡Majestad! -Kirstein tomó la palabra ante las crueles peticiones.- Si como defensa, aún puedo hacer algo, es pedir que dejen vivo a Eren, se lo pido como humano y no como soldado.- La sala quedó callada en espera de la decisión de Ymir

Ymir asintió ante lo dicho por el Comandante, se paró enfrente del estrado dando la cara al pelirrojo.- Antes de dictar mi sentencia, quiero preguntarte algo -le dijo a su hermano y sucesor, éste asintió en respuesta.- ¿Que castigo crees que mereces?

-Yo...yo... -trató de hablar pensando en que decir, no sabía como responder, hasta que un recuerdo saltó:

<< _Se dice que solo viven trece años, debido a la maldición de Ymir >>_

-Yo quiero salvar a Eldia -dijo con firmeza acercándose a la reina y poniendo en alerta a los guardias.- Yo ya estoy condenado, si la maldición de Ymir Fritz es cierta, solo viviré por trece años más y luego moriré -La audiencia se quedó perpleja por lo confesado.- Tengo la carga que tal vez nadie más quiera llevar y la acepto -observó a Ymir a los ojos y procedió a arrodillarse ante ella.- Así que por favor Majestad, déjeme usar estos poderes para el bien común, daré todo de mi parte y con ayuda del Cuerpo de Investigación, le prometo que resolveremos este problema o de lo contrario aceptaré mi destino como criminal, sea cual sea.

La monarca entre cerro los ojos, manteniendo su postura con las manos juntas a la altura del vientre -Bien -habló Ymir en voz alta.- Mi sentencia para Eren Reiss es...

* * *

...

Los campos empezaban a ser cubiertos por la luz, el nuevo día despuntaba y el carro pasaba por esos verdes parajes, apreciándose el rocío matutino y oyéndose el sonido de las aves.

El pelirrojo era el único despierto en el interior de la galera, pues sus acompañantes dormitaban después de estar en vela toda la noche turnardose para conducir. Cubierto hasta la cabeza con la capa verde del Cuerpo de Investigación, Eren se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, ya que ahora era él quien tenía el poder de cambiar el juego y descubrir al causante de la nueva invasión titán. Apretó su medalla roja y recordó las palabras de Ymir antes de marcharse:

_< <Vive siempre con la cabeza en alto >>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No tengo ni idea de como se presenta un juicio, más que como nos lo presentan en pelis y series, pero medio investigue sobre eso, por ejemplo que el martillito del juez se llama mallete XD
> 
> *Le puse Gabriela (no se si el nombre real sea así o simplemente Gabi), pero es que si ponía Gabi, lo iba a sentir tan absurdo como decir ante el juez “el joven Nandito de la Vega”
> 
> *Además de Jean, Armin y Gabi; Nile, Hitch, Falco, Flegel y Beaure (es el periodista joven de lentes y boina que sale en el arco de la insurrección) son personajes que han salido en el manga (Lutz también, pero luego diré quien es), los demás son producto de mis divagues.
> 
> *El ArminxHitch es 100% real no fake en esta historia, ¿como se dio? pronto lo sabrán
> 
> *Anya es físicamente parecida a Armin en cara, pero tiene el mismo cabello que Hitch antes del timeskip. La hice así, porque dicen que Isayama tenía pensado en que Armin fuera un personaje femenino en un principio.
> 
> *Cuídense mucho con el coronavirus, mantengan su higiene y aliméntense bien, no creen pánico ni sentimientos fatalistas. También cuiden sus ahorros


	19. El escuadrón de élite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

****

Mientras en el Tribunal Máximo se estaba dando la declaración de Eren Reiss, en un edificio contiguo, escondidos en la azotea se encontraban cinco personas encapuchadas, todas llevaban su equipo de maniobras, un fusil a la mano, entre otros objetos para lograr un escape.

-No hay intrusos a la vista -dijo con voz baja una mujer a sus demás compañeros

-¿El carro esta listo? -preguntó otra mujer que observaba atentamente con el catalejo

-Sí, todo en orden -mencionó un hombre

-Solo queda esperar la señal -volvió a hablar la mujer que pidió el carro

-¿Realmente tienen pensado huir con el príncipe si algo sale mal? -cuestionó otro de los encapuchados, aunque lograban distinguirse sus anteojos

-Esas son las ordenes

-No sé que es peor -habló con burla otra mujer.- Si combatir contra titanes o contra la Gendarmería Real, tengo una hermana ahí

-Serías la desgracia de tu familia -mencionó el hombre.- No puedo imaginar el escándalo que sacudiría a la respetada familia Inocencio ¿cierto Rania?

La mencionada hizo una mueca de disgusto al imaginarse semejante escena.- Solo lo sentiría por la dulce Cheryl

-Por cierto Teniente -dijo el hombre de anteojos.- ¿Podremos ver al príncipe transformado en titán?

-Así es -respondió la pelirroja líder del escuadrón.- De hecho tu lo acompañaras Anansi, incluso si no es necesario el escape

-¿De verdad? -preguntó con entusiasmo el joven de piel oscura

-Sí, iras junto con Sara -el chico borró su sonrisa al saber quien lo acompañaría

-Esta bien -se resignó a la orden.- Iré junto al _fantasma_ -la mujer albina frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo, pero no dijo nada

-Así que estén preparados, pues junto al Subcomandante tendrán como misión que el príncipe domine esos poderes lo más pronto posible y lo cuidarán de cualquier amenaza

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó emocionado Anansi recibiendo una queja de sus demás compañeros para que bajará la voz

-Rania y Thiago se encargarán de vigilar a los novatos -Elisa miró a los dos jóvenes nombrados.- Ninguna información puede salir del Cuerpo de Investigación, y en especial de ellos, que fueron quienes presenciaron al príncipe en su faceta titán

-¡Si señor! -dijeron los mencionados

-¿Y tú que harás Lisa? -cuestionó la mujer albina

-Tendré que visitar a alguien que se ha comportado muy cascarrabias con nosotros -volteó a ver al joven de piel oscura y habló en tono de broma.- Todo por que alguien no le manda una misera carta

El chico en principio no entendió a quien se refería, luego comentó .-Lo siento, lo olvide, pero puedes enviarle saludos de mi parte

-De acuerdo, a ver si con eso decide cooperar

-¿Iras tú sola? -volvió a preguntar Sara

-Depende de como termine el juicio, pero descuida no iré directo al peligro -sonrió levemente

-Teniente ¿De verdad esta situación es critica o solo son rumores? -dijo con tono triste Thiago.- Después de todo ya perdimos a un camarada

El buen humor de Elisa desapareció tras esa pregunta.- Esto no se puede tomar a la ligera, aunque tampoco podemos crear pánico. Lo que si es un hecho es que el titán Nocturno fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para matar a Matt y por eso necesitamos los poderes del príncipe

La pelirroja miró con determinación a sus equipo.- Ya saben lo importante que es la misión y nosotros como equipo élite somos los más indicados para enfrentarnos a las peores amenazas, somos el primer filtro del Cuerpo de Investigación

Los demás miembros asintieron convencidos que lo crucial que sería su trabajo desde ahora en adelante, cuando unas voces los sacaron de su plática. Todos se tiraron boca abajo mirando a la multitud que empezaba a inquietarse.

-¿Que esta pasando? -preguntó en voz baja Thiago

Su respuesta llegó al escuchar los gritos de inconformidad de la gente por el veredicto y sus exclamaciones sobre la inocencia del príncipe.

-¡Tomen sus puestos! -ordenó Elisa al recordar el plan B del subcomandante Arlert.- ¡Una vez dada la señal solo tenemos veinte segundos para escapar!

-¡Sí! -todos corrieron a sus respectivos lugares, esperando la señal de inicio del plan B

Blanchett contó el tiempo de respuesta, sin embargo nada pasó, estuvo al pendiente revisando que no se hubiese arruinado el plan, más luego recibió una señal de espejo de una de las ventanas del Tribunal, dejándola sorprendida aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Bajo del tejado para reunirse con su equipo.

-¡Teniente ¿que sucedió?! -cuestionó Rania

-Al parecer no fue necesario activar el plan B

-¿Pero que significa esto? -preguntó Anansi.- Si claramente la gente se molestó porque declararon al príncipe culpable

-Los líderes no vieron necesidad de escapar, así que es lo mejor para no levantar sospechas

-¿Entonces nuestros planes se mantienen? -interrogó Sara

-Así es -respondió segura Blanchett.- De hecho, tú y Anansi adelántense para asegurar el camino al “escondite” y coloquen vigilantes cerca

-¡Si! -respondieron los nombrados retirándose a llevar a cabo su tarea

-Ustedes ya saben su misión -les dijo a los dos miembros restantes.- Esperen al comandante

-¿Y tú a donde vas Teniente? -preguntó Thiago

-Ya lo mencioné -dijo acomodándose su capucha y su equipo de maniobras.- Tengo que hablar con cierto hombre de negocios

-Ten cuidado Teniente -deseó Inocencio

-Lo haré -mencionó la pelirroja montándose en su caballo y saliendo a la persecución de cierto carro que había salido del Tribunal con prisa

 ** **“Es hora de demostrar nuestro potencial”**** pensó Elisa, prometiéndose dar lo mejor de sí misma ****“No podemos caer ahora”****

* * *

...

Una hora después

Un carro se estacionó a un par de cuadras de una cantina, donde Flegel Reeves pasó a almorzar antes de seguir rumbo a su destino, cuando terminó de comer, decidió estirar un poco las piernas antes de continuar el viaje. Sin embargo, desde que salió de la cantina tuvo una sensación de que alguien lo andaba rondando, trató de calmarse dirigiendose hacia calles más concurridas, aún así presentía que lo estaban siguiendo; de manera apresurada caminó hasta un callejón despejado, fuese lo que fuese prefería averiguarlo pronto, busco su arma para espantar al intruso.

-¡Ahhh! -sintió una mano posarse en su hombro al momento de desenfundar su pistola

-Calma -le dijo la figura encapuchada que estaba detrás de él.- ¿Acaso doy miedo? -mencionó bajándose la capucha

-Ah -respiró profundamente al voltearse y reconocer a su interlocutor.- Eres tú

-Veo que llevas prisa, por eso me vi obligada a hacer esto -pronunció la mujer

-Claro, ustedes tienen la bendita costumbre de salir de los lugares menos pensados -refunfuño Reeves.- Supongo que vienes por ordenes de tus jefes

-En parte -respondió Elisa, la líder del escuadrón de élite

-Escucha damita, no es personal, pero el que alguna vez haya prestado ayuda a la Legión de Reconocimiento, no significa que ahora se la preste al Cuerpo de Investigación

-Tenía entendido que prestabas apoyo para provisiones como alimento y productos básicos

-Lo hacía cuando era un buen negocio, ahora a duras penas mantenemos la compañía

-Entiendo tu posición, más no entiendo porque perjudicarnos también -le mencionó Blanchett

-¿Eh? -preguntó confundido Flegel

-Me comentaron que en la declaración del príncipe Eren estuviste algo fastidioso y votaste en contra

-Eso fue porque es inverosímil la historia del príncipe titán, cualquiera con sentido común lo tacharía de demente

-Tú saldrías beneficiado si el comercio se restablece

-En lo que se restablece, estoy perdiendo dinero por ausencia de ventas -le espetó el hombre.- Y no es que ustedes ayuden mucho a acabar con los titanes

-Sabes que es difícil hacerlo con tanto recorte de presupuesto y pocos miembros

-Es obvio, nadie quiere morir en vano -le dijo Flegel molesto

-Nadie muere en vano -en los ojos de Elisa, brilló por un momento la rabia.- Seguiremos con esto hasta encontrar una respuesta

-De acuerdo -mencionó Reeves al ver algo molesta a la pelirroja.- Más yo no los apoyaré, si el príncipe falla será toda su culpa

-Es tan raro que te muestres tan distante con quienes te pusieron en ese lugar ¿no es así señor presidente?

-No fue por ustedes que tengo este puesto, fue por mi padre quien me enseño el negocio

-¿Te enseño como aliarse a un grupo de asesinos? -cuestionó con seriedad Elisa

-¡Basta! -exclamó Flegel bastante cabreado.- ¡No quieras chantajearme con cosas que sucedieron hace años! ¡Y en dado caso, mi deuda con la comandante Hange esta saldada!

Elisa pensó rápidamente en como darle un giro a la conversación, pues si seguía así no llegarían a alguna parte.- No quise ser descortés, sabes que estamos bastante presionados.- Se disculpó, aún así se jugaría una movida más para conseguir información.- Solo me preguntaba porque el presidente de la compañía Reeves se queja tanto, si su compañía es la más rentable de todo Paradis

-¿En que te basas para decir eso? -preguntó Reeves

-Eso dicen los reportes financieros del gobierno -dijo Blanchett con serenidad.- Pero sabemos que a veces las estadísticas llegan a errar, por ejemplo, si se evaden datos importantes o si existen fugas de dinero, en ambos casos su compañía queda mal -Elisa le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza que hizo sudar a Reeves

-N-no hay tales cosas en mi compañía -Flegel se esforzó en sonar normal, más la pelirroja percibió los nervios del hombre

-Solo era una pequeña duda -mencionó Blanchett con una sonrisa.- También puedes tomarlo como una sugerencia

-Gracias, pero no es necesaria, la compañía Reeves aún se mantiene estable -dijo bastante serio el hombre de ancha complexión.- Si me disculpas, tengo prisa

-Te manda saludos Anansi -le mencionó la pelirroja una vez que el hombre ya había caminado unos pasos

-¡Ese granuja malagradecido! -maldijo Flegel.- La próxima vez por lo menos que envié una carta o cuando lo vea le patearé el trasero

-Recibido, se lo comunicaré -dijo Elisa.- Buen viaje

Flegel solo chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió a su carro, tenía que regresar a su hogar, pues no gustaba irse por mucho tiempo y dejar sola a su familia, pero a veces era necesario ir a despejar dudas ante los ojos de ciertos buitres, aunque ahora también tenía la atención del Cuerpo de Investigación.

* * *

...

Cinco horas después

-¿Partirás a Ehrmich? -cuestionó a su amigo y superior

-Si, iré a organizar a los novatos, me llevaré a Thiago y Rania, ellos me ayudarán -mencionó Kirstein

-Jean, ten cuidado -le recordó el rubio.- Es casi seguro que hay un infiltrado o más entre ellos

-Lo sé -respondió el castaño.- Por eso quiero poner a prueba a los novatos, aunque... -Jean recordó las amargas palabras del joven Steinbach, pero también rememoró que a veces era necesario hacer ese tipo de movimientos.- No quiero ponerlos en riesgo en mayor medida posible

-Sigues siendo tan humano -dijo Armin en un tono suave que apenas alcanzó a escuchar el comandante.- ¿Y Gabi? -preguntó rápidamente

-Ella se quedará aquí vigilando los movimientos de personas sospechosas.- Jean se relajo un poco.- ¿Estas en problemas?

-¿Por? -cuestionó el rubio la razón de su pregunta

-Porque Anya se presentó a declarar

-No -Armin bajo la mirada.- Bueno sí, un poco, le molestó más que Dix la provocará

-Hitch tiene agallas, sino fuese por ésta situación, me hubiese carcajeado al ver la reacción de Jürgen -mencionó Jean mostrando un gesto burlesco bastante gracioso

-Ahora nos pondrá más trabas -replicó Arlert preocupado.- Aunque también me temo que se desquite con mi familia

-Tus mujeres son fuertes e inteligentes, ellas sabrán como arreglárselas en dado caso

-No lo dudo por Hitch, pero Anya es tan inocente

Kirstein arqueó una ceja sorprendido.- ¿Acaso aún dudas del potencial de tu hija después de escucharla en la declaración?

-No, solo que ella aún no sabe como “juegan” las altas esferas.- El comandante bufó y para calmarlo le confesó una buena nueva

-De hecho gracias a ella, tenemos un nuevo aliado -Jean solo le hizo una seña de silencio, Armin comprendió que después lo platicarían con más privacidad.

-De acuerdo -mencionó el rubio

-Armin -le habló el castaño con seriedad y respeto.- Tú eres el único para entrenar al príncipe y por tanto para llegar al fondo del asunto, confío en ti

-Y tú eres el único a quien le confío el bienestar de mi hija -le mencionó Arlert

Ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de acuerdo, sonrieron y se separaron yendo por diferentes caminos. Después de la Guerra de Paradis, junto con Historia, Armin y Jean fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de la tropa 104, los dos siguieron en la Legión de Reconocimiento bajo el mando de Hange Zoë, esto hizo que se acercarán más hasta llegar a considerarse como una amistad sincera y leal. A ambos les dolió perder a sus más grandes amigos, compañeros y superiores, por lo que se apoyaron mutuamente para seguir adelante hasta convertirse en los líderes del nuevo Cuerpo de Investigación. Ahora con grandes responsabilidades y con el peso de una nueva guerra, estaban más conectados que nunca y confiaban ciegamente en el otro.

Armin llegó a la cochera donde estaban las galeras de suministros -¿Esta todo listo?

-El “Objetivo” esta adentro -respondió un soldado señalando dentro de la galera.- Las provisiones también están listas, solo esperamos sus ordenes

-¿Donde están Anansi y Sara? -cuestionó Arlert al no ver a los dos miembros élite

-¡Sentimos el retardo señor! -dijo una voz masculina, los mencionados aparecieron casi como invocación

-Anansi se atoró en una chimenea -mencionó Sara ante el asombro del joven mestizo

-¡Que graciosa eres Fantasmita! -el chico sonrió devolviéndole el insulto, pues ambos se molestaban por su apariencia, él la molestaba por su blanquecina piel y cabello, comparándola con un espectro, mientras ella le decía que era un desollinador o que estaba quemado

-¿No hay peligros para salir? -preguntó Armin para cortar que siguieran llevándose pesado

-¡No señor! -exclamó Anansi.- ¡Ya tenemos vigilantes en sus puestos!

-Bien -dijo Armin para tomar las riendas de su caballo.- Tomen posiciones, Sara iras en la delantera, Anansi en la retaguardia, y los demás cuidaran de las galeras

Los soldados rápidamente acotaron las órdenes, ya en sus respectivas posiciones Armin dio la orden de salida. Cubiertos con sus características capas verdes bordadas con la espada y las alas de la libertad, salieron de Mitras hacia su nueva estación, tratando de ser lo más discretos posibles solo con la luz de la luna iluminando su sendero.

* * *

...

Un día después

Los novatos de la generación 123 se habían reunido en Ehrmich para recibir nuevas ordenes, también se les informó que un soldado del Cuerpo de Investigación era un titán cambiante y con él trabajarían para encontrar pistas y resultados. Los altos mandos, los líderes de escuadrón, el escuadrón de élite, además de Anya y Murakumo son los que sabían la verdadera identidad del titán cambiante, pues se pactó y juro entre los asistentes al Tribunal que por seguridad del país, no se diría sobre los poderes de Eren, y el juicio del príncipe solo quedó como una fuerte llamada de atención por problemas de conducta. Los jóvenes estaban bastante expectantes a las nuevas ordenes, sabiendo que habían titanes cambiantes cerca y que ponían en riesgo a Eldia.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más esperaremos? -preguntó Brian quien estaba sentado en las bancas junto a sus compañeros

-No lo sé -respondió Shirley, quien notó que Anya estaba absorta en la nada.- ¿Y como esta Eren?

-¿Eh? -la castaña salió de su distracción para contestar.- Esta bien, seguirá con su castigo en confinamiento por una semana

-¿Quien pensaría que es un rebelde? -dijo con picardia Tabatha

-Por lo menos no es un bufón como tú -le sentenció Kesia

-Ya basta -mencionó Mei, al ver que entraron un hombre y una mujer a la habitación

-Buen día novatos -saludó el hombre de tez morena y barba ligera.- Seremos sus guías desde ahora, así que estarán bajo nuestro mando directo.- Los chicos no dijeron nada, aunque sus caras mostraban confusión

-Somos Thiago Jakobs y Rania Inocencio, y pertenecemos al escuadrón de élite -mencionó el hombre de la bandana negra en la cabeza

 ** **“Las chicas élite son muy bonitas”**** pensó embobado Steinbach al ver la belleza de la joven de ojos verdes, tez bronceada y largo cabello ondulado.

-Pronto nos moveremos de lugar para llevar a cabo una nueva misión, por ahora practicarán equitación, pues cabalgarán mucho los próximos días.- hablo la mujer llamada Rania.- También practicaremos un poco más con sus habilidades en el EM3D y con las lanzas relámpago.

-Por lo que nos han informado, se han acoplado a trabajar en equipo -mencionó Thiago.- Deberán seguir trabajando así para aumentar las posibilidades de éxito ¿Tienen alguna duda?

-¿Que hay del titán calavera? -preguntó Jason.- ¿Él nos apoyará?

-Así es -los miembros élite se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Rania explicará.- Debido a su importancia, esta resguardado en otro lugar

-¿Entonces como combatiremos a su lado? -cuestionó Natan.- ¿No es peligroso?

-Cualquier riesgo tiene sus consecuencias -respondió Inocencio.- Más evaluaremos si el titán es muy peligroso para acercarse, no hay nada que temer

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a contradecir, aunque querían preguntar muchas cosas, desde la excursión al bosque de los árboles gigantes, ya no tenían la misma confianza.

-Es difícil de asimilar ¿verdad? -Thiago pareciese que leyó la mente de los novatos.- Sin embargo, tienen que ser pacientes para poder decirles con exactitud que esta pasando. Nosotros llevamos años esperando por una oportunidad como esta, sabemos la desesperación de no encontrar respuestas prontas.

-¿Aún así vamos a repetir el mismo patrón? -cuestionó Derek, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.- ¿No saldrá contraproducente?

-Las posibilidades existen -comento Inocencio.- Por ahora nos decantaremos por la que nos permita atraer al enemigo

-Por eso estarán con nosotros -dijo Jakobs.- Tanto Rania como yo, moriremos por protegerlos

-Como sea -volvió a expresarse duramente Derek.- Yo haré lo que sea por proteger a mi familia.- Irina se sobresaltó por lo dicho por su mellizo

-Bien -sonrió nervioso Thiago.- Si ustedes ponen su mayor empeño, nos ahorraremos situaciones lamentables

-Si eso es todo -mencionó Rania.- Pueden irse -después de estas palabras la mayoría se encaminó a salir de ahí, incluyendo a Thiago Jakobs

Bastian estaba por abandonar la habitación hasta que visualizó a Rania observándolo fijamente para después sonreír, no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

La joven se encaminó a su dirección ****“ ¡Esta viniendo!”**** Bastian tragó saliva pero decidió encarar la situación, se irguió derecho y peinó un poco sus alborotados rizos, sin embargo, la muchacha pasó de largo ****“¿Que?”****

-¡Murakumo-kun! -de pronto la mujer abrazo efusivamente al joven mestizo, rodeándole el cuello con su brazos

-Rania ¿podrías soltarme? -mencionó seco el joven moreno

-¡Que fría actitud! -le exclamó con dramatismo.- Antes me tratabas como a una hermana

-Tenía tres años

-Y eras un bodoque muy tierno -le revolvió el cabello negro

-Basta -expresó con un gesto de fastidio, cosa que a Steinbach le sorprendió, él en su lugar estaría babeando como perro

-Esta bien -Rania se separó del chico para dirigirse a la puerta.- Pero te advierto que con esa actitud no vas a conseguir pareja

Murakumo solo bufó como respuesta, Anya rió entretenida por semejante bochorno para el joven Kirstein, en cambio Bastian maldecía al moreno por tener la suerte de estar cerca de chicas guapas.

-¿Como es que la conoces? -preguntó con curiosidad la castaña.- Recuerdo que alguna vez la mencionaste

-Vivió con mi familia por tres años hasta que la adoptaron los Inocencio, fue como mi hermana mayor

-Ahora entiendo su predilección por Murakumo-kun -Anya le pinchó el brazo juguetonamente

-No digas tonterías -dijo el mestizo mientras se encaminaban a la salida

Bastian Steinbach se sentía celoso y estaba a punto de soltar sus quejas cuando recordó que la persona que lo escuchaba atentamente y que lo aconsejaba, ya no estaba más. El dolor y la melancolía se hicieron presentes nuevamente, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo quedaba seguir adelante y comportándose como un niñato caprichoso no conseguiría nada bueno. Vio una vez más al dúo de amigos platicando, y aunque aún llevaba esa espinita de envidia, lo mejor era concentrarse en la nueva misión y en salir vivo a como diese lugar.

* * *

...

Las sólidas y gruesas paredes de piedra caliza escuchaban las palabras de aquella reunión organizada en la sala, donde un hombre sermoneaba a un grupo de personas con sus cabezas cubiertas por un capirote.

El hombre también enmascarado tenía adornos más vistosos en su túnica además de portar un collar con un adorno grande en el centro, donde estaba grabado una equis con tres círculos concentricos en medio, también llevaba una especie de báculo que agitaba constantemente a la vez que hablaba.

-¡Hermanos! -decía el hombre con voz alta y demandante.- ¡Tenemos que esforzarnos más! La reina Ymir sigue sin ver la realidad, ¡Llevará a Eldia al desastre total! -le siguieron expresiones de descontento

-Esa mujer no sabe nada del poder de las murallas, por eso hace sus alianzas con los malditos extranjeros que nos siguen odiando por ser los poderosos descendientes de Ymir -seguía despotricando contra la reina.- Por eso es necesario levantar una nueva María

La multitud aclamó la propuesta con vivas a Ymir Fritz y a la “resurrección de María”, hasta que una voz un tanto insegura se asomó.

-Su Ilustrísima -mencionó con timidez uno de los presentes refiriéndose al hombre del báculo.- ¿Eso es realmente necesario?

El líder se acercó al curioso y le miró con severidad.- ¿Eres nuevo?

-S-sí

-Ahora veo porque no has comprendido los mensajes de Ymir Fritz y Jaeger

-Los comprendí -se defendió el hombre.- Ymir fue nuestra madre bienhechora y el justo Jaeger solo quería liberar a su pueblo, Eldia tiene que volver a ser el imperio más poderoso sobre la tierra, pero...

-¿Pero? -le cuestionó el líder con molestia

-Si los únicos que pueden convertirse en titanes somos los eldianos -el nervioso hombre tragó saliva.- ¿Como levantaremos otra muralla hecha de titanes colosales?

El líder se apartó del hombre algo sorprendido, más después dio lugar a una sonora risa, algo que causó extrañeza en el hombre curioso.- Eso es -mencionó aquel que llamaban “Su Ilustrísima”.- Entiendes el concepto principal, más no la forma para alcanzarlo

El hombre se había arrodillado ante la cruda y sutil confesión, su xenofobia lo había llevado a reunirse con esa Fraternidad, no comprendía del todo ese ritual que llevaban a cabo a escondidas incluso ocultando sus rostros, hasta ahora.

-Apliquen el ritual de prueba -ordenó el hombre del báculo, tres hombres sujetaron al pobre hombre que puso resistencia por medio de gritos y golpes.- Aún es falto de fe

-Su Ilustrísima ¿podemos continuar? -preguntó otro encapuchado

-Ese blasfemo quito valioso tiempo -dijo el líder.- Cada uno siga sus tareas encomendadas, y recuerden que somos los últimos mensajeros de Ymir, como alguna vez lo fueron los Restauradores de Eldia y los Jaegeristas, ¡Solo nosotros podemos llevar a Eldia a la gloria!

-¡A la gloria! -gritaron los demás para después retirarse

-¡Su Ilustrísima! -llegó un tipo apresurado que de inmediato se postró ante el enmascarado.- ¡Le traigo noticias urgentes!

-Habla -le ordenó

-Son confidenciales -le entregó un sobre bien sellado

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte -de inmediato el hombre salió dejando solo al líder

El hombre abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta, sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados.

-¡No puede ser cierto! -gimió con incredulidad.- ¡Si esto se llega a saber, estoy acabado!

Rompió la carta el mil pedazos, para luego dar vueltas en círculos pensando en una solución.

 ** **“¡Calma!”**** se pidió a si mismo, ****“Primero averiguare quien es esa nueva Ymir Fritz y que posturas tiene”****

Sonrío debajo del capirote ****“Puede ser un nacionalista, y si en dado caso no lo es, lo convertiré en uno”**** , entro a una habitación oscura donde por fin se quito la máscara ****“La resurrección de María tendrá que esperar un poco más, ahora sera prioridad buscar al Elegido”****

* * *

...

El sol se ocultaba en las montañas y la luz rojiza advertía que estaba por caer la oscuridad, cuando un grito lo puso alerta.

-¡Llegamos! -mencionó el soldado que conducía la galera

Eren se asomó con precaución a ver el nuevo sitio donde sería entrenado, los arboles verdes custodiaban el antiguo castillo que parecía estar deshabitado por largo tiempo.

-¡Bienvenido! -dijo Anansi emocionado, acercándose al pelirrojo, quien salto del susto por estar desprevenido, aunque el joven mestizo solo sonreía abiertamente.- ¡Al antiguo Cuartel General de Investigación de la Legión de Reconocimiento!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Espero que Flegel este apegado a su carácter original, realmente si me cuesta describir a los personajes originales en un ambiente algo diferente.
> 
> *Amo el bromance entre Armin y Jean.
> 
> *Deshollinador, es una persona que limpia chimeneas y que obviamente acababa todo sucio de hollín. Anansi y Sara, no son racistas ni discriminatorios, solo se llevan así de pesado.
> 
> *El capirote es un gorro de forma cónica que a veces también cubre el rostro, como el de los verdugos o los penitentes.
> 
> *Lo de los encapuchados se ira explicando poco a poco, pero se va dando una idea de lo locos que están.
> 
> *Compartan si les agrado o déjenme saber su opinión en los comentarios; sé que no es el mejor fic pero lo hago con mucha dedicación y esmero, aunque tampoco usaré a personajes populares (cofcofLevicofcof), lemon, ships, yaoi, gore, etc, solo por tener más lecturas.


	20. Negociaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Before the Fall son creación de Ryo Suzukaze
> 
> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

****

La noche había caído ya y Eren estaba cansado, pues en tres horas se las arreglaron como pudieron para limpiar y escombrar el viejo castillo, había estado abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo, juntándose el polvo, las telarañas, la humedad y la hierba; además de administrar y guardar las provisiones. El pelirrojo tomó unos bocadillos y se dirigió a “su habitación”, si así se le podía llamar al tétrico sótano del castillo. Tomando una linterna, bajo a ese lugar oscuro, tragó saliva al ver que en definitiva parecía salido de algún relato de terror de Achim, pero era una orden del subcomandante, tendría que hacerlo aunque no pudiese dormir. Apenas encendió unas antorchas para iluminar el pasillo y acomodó su lecho, cuando sintió una presencia cerca y a voltear se topo con un rostro oscuro que le hizo irse de espaldas hacia la cama y gritar del susto.

-¡Lo siento! -le dijo el hombre que había entrado en su habitación.- No era mi intención espantarte, solo venía a verte por orden del subcomandante

-Tal vez si llamas a la puerta -respondió el pelirrojo quien se levantó más calmado.- Así me evitarías estos sustos

El hombre soltó una carcajada .-Tú tienes el poder de los titanes, ¿porque temerías?

-Ahora mismo me asusta no saber nada de estos poderes -le comentó el príncipe

-¿El subcomandante no te contó sobre eso? -cuestionó el hombre de tez oscura

-Solo lo primordial -Eren se mostró consternado, lo que no paso desapercibido por el joven

-¿Así que no sabes nada más sobre los titanes cambiantes? -se acomodó mejor sus gafas

-No. Sería interesante saber más

-¿Quieres saber algo más? -el hombre le mostró una gran sonrisa acompañado de los movimientos de sus dedos juntándonse y separándose una y otra vez

-S-si -respondió el pelirrojo nervioso

-Toma asiento, será una larga charla -el hombre se sentó al revés en una silla, mientras Eren lo hizo en su cama.- ¿Por donde empezamos?

-Tal vez desde la fundadora Ymir -mencionó Reiss

-Bien, supongo ya sabes la historia de que Ymir Fritz hizo un pacto con el demonio y obtuvo sus poderes titanes con los que llevo prosperidad a su pueblo y luego extendió su dominio al mundo, blah, blah, blah...

-Sí, esa es la razón por la que aún somos mal vistos -habló Eren con tristeza.- Sin embargo, quiero saber la causa real del origen de los titanes, el pacto con un demonio se me hace tan absurdo

-Siendo honesto, pienso lo mismo -confesó Anansi.- Debe de haber una explicación científica a este fenómeno

-¿Y como lo comprobaría? Si los cuerpos de los titanes se pulverizan

-Es una buena pregunta -el joven miró fijamente al chico.- Aunque tal vez contigo sea diferente

-¿Porque lo sería? -cuestionó Eren

-Porque tienes los poderes de los nueve titanes cambiantes

-¿Nueve poderes titanes? -preguntó Eren con sorpresa

-¡Diablos! -el joven mestizo se palmeo la frente.- Eso aún no te lo decía el subcomandante

-No se lo diré -se apresuró a decir Eren.- Cuéntame más

-Ok -suspiró el mestizo.- Dentro de la jerarquía titán por decirlo así -hizo el signo de comillas con los dedos.- Los titanes cambiantes son más poderosos que los titanes puros, y entre esos nueve hay uno que es el principal: el titán fundador, quien posee la coordenada

-¿Que es la coordenada?

-Es el poder de comando que se tiene sobre los demás titanes, ya sean cambiantes o puros

-¿Yo tengo ese poder? -se cuestionó Reiss sorprendido

-Ah, pues veras -Anansi se rascó la mejilla.- Probablemente lo tengas, pero éste no funciona si no entra en contacto con la sangre real

-Eso significa que es inútil en mí -Eren bajo la cabeza avergonzado

-No te mortifiques, aún tienes otros ocho poderes

-Me podrías hablar sobre ellos -pidió el pelirrojo, a lo que el joven mestizo se entusiasmo

-No sé mucho sobre ellos, solo por lo que he recopilado de libros y de la tradición oral, ha sido una dura investigación -se ajustó sus gafas

-Estoy seguro que tu investigación es seria, si no quieres comentarme algo privado no lo hagas, solo cuéntame a grandes rasgos esos poderes

-Bien, bien. Lo primero es que esos ocho titanes cambiantes también tienen nombre: el titán Acorazado, el titán Colosal, la titán Hembra, el titán Bestia, el titán Carguero, el titán Mandíbula, el titán Atacante y el titán Martillo de guerra.

-¿El titán Colosal? ¿El titán Acorazado? -cuestionó Eren.- ¿No son aquellos que rompieron la muralla María en el año 845?

-Sí -le respondió al pelirrojo.- ¿Ahora tienes una idea de lo fuertes que son esos titanes?

-¿Y que poderes tienen los demás? -esta vez quien se entusiasmo fue Eren

-Pues la titán Hembra según los reportes puede atraer a lo titanes puros, el titán Bestia puede adoptar la forma de un animal, el titán Carguero puede permanecer meses en esa forma sin alimentarse, el titán Mandíbula posee una dura dentadura capaz de romper el cristal más duro y el titán Martillo de guerra, usa su cristalización para formar de armas.

-¡Increíble! -mencionó asombrado Reiss.- ¿Y que hay del titán Atacante?

-Honestamente lo único que encontré fue su extraordinaria habilidad de combate, supongo que por eso se llama así -dijo subiendo los hombros

Eren siguió preguntando algunas cosas más que Anansi con gusto contestó, así pasaron un par de horas sin que el sueño los reclamará, mas el joven mestizo recordó que tenía que hacer preparativos para el día siguiente, así que se despidió del príncipe.

-Me alegra que vayas entendiendo tus nuevos poderes

-Usted lo explico muy sencillo, aunque aún tengo mis dudas si podré manejarlos -dijo el pelirrojo

-Para eso estamos aquí, para que entrenes hasta que los domines, después de todo contamos contigo

-Lo sé -contestó el príncipe con determinación.- Por cierto no esperaba que le gustara mucho hablar de titanes -dijo al ver la exaltación del chico mientras hablaba

-Digamos que tengo gustos extraños -dijo Anansi.- Además, ¿como puedes combatir contra ellos si no sabes como es tu enemigo?

Reiss entendió las palabras del mestizo -Gracias subteniente

-¡Por favor! -le palmeó el hombro con brusquedad.- Llámame Anansi, yo no te digo Alteza o príncipe

-Es cierto

-Ahora descansa -recomendó el joven.- Porque mañana empezamos con las pruebas

-Sí, buenas noches -el pelirrojo se preparo para ir a dormir

-Que descanses -se despidió Anansi del chico titán que le había agradado mucho.

* * *

Marley, 878

La reunión había acabado y el Coronel General Emil von Ziegler se dirigía a su oficina, llevaba la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados, y no era para menos, el Canciller de Eldia se había presentado en persona para avisar que ahora tenían en sus manos el poder de los titanes cambiantes y que con ellos pensaban acabar con la actual invasión titán en el territorio de Paradis. Él, como buen marleyano había propuesto declarar la guerra, pero Magath y la fracción comandada por Eldricht se opusieron, incluso el almirante Ian Pfeiffer y el mariscal Herschel dijeron que era una pésima opción; sin embargo, le pesaba más el orgullo herido de su nación al ser vilmente engañados por Eldia. Abrió la puerta de su despacho para encontrarse con cinco personas que lo esperaban ansiosamente.

-¡Jefe! -saludó un hombre pecoso y con largas patillas

-¿Que hacen aquí? -preguntó fríamente

-Lo esperábamos -le contestó un tipo alto con voz grave

-¿Para? -colocó su gabardina y su gorra en el perchero

-Para saber a que vino el eldiano -dijo la única mujer presente, quien se limaba las uñas

-Eso no es de su incumbencia

-¿No? -cuestionó un castaño de piel muy blanca.- Estoy seguro que nos darás ordenes, por lo menos dinos a que se debe

Emil torció la boca ante el habilidoso señalamiento de su subordinado.- Esta bien -suspiró.- Más les vale que no salga de aquí, o yo mismo los fusilaré

-¡Nunca lo traicionaríamos Jefe! -habló nuevamente el pecoso

-Eldia tiene nuevamente los nueve poderes titanicos -mencionó directo, sus hombres se quedaron callados ante lo dicho

-¿Es una broma? -cuestionó la mujer que había dejado de pulirse las uñas

-No

-¿Me estas diciendo que Jaeger sigue vivo? -mencionó el castaño.- O bien, ¿que cedió sus poderes sin que nos diésemos cuenta?

-Así es

-¡Eso es traición por parte de Eldia! -dijo el pecoso

-Eso mismo pienso -respondió von Ziegler.- El Canciller dice que incluso ellos desconocían el paradero de Jaeger y peor aún, no quieren decir quien es el nuevo portador

-¿Porque no lo dicen? -preguntó un hombre moreno de anteojos

-Porque sostienen que de esa manera descubrirán si existe algún infiltrado

-Hay que admitir que es una buena idea -exclamó el castaño.- De parte de ellos, pero de nuestra parte...

-¿Que hay de los espías? -interrogó el hombre alto

-No han dado ningún reporte -mencionó el Coronel General.- Lo más probable es que con esto los den por muertos, ni no es que ya lo están

-Pero y si no pueden comunicarse o tienen otros problemas -dijo el pecoso con preocupación

-Ellos debieron pensar en eso -contestó duro Emil.- Una vez que se den por muertos, ya no serán nuestra responsabilidad

-¿Y ahora que pasará? -cuestionó la mujer.- Por tu cara parece que los altos mandos se han negado a atacar Eldia

-Ni el Mariscal, ni el Presidente ni el Almirante -dijo Emil con tono frío antes de pararse y aventar con rudeza el tintero que tenía cerca.- ¡Esos imbéciles no tienen los pantalones para declarar la guerra! -gritó

Después de aventar otros objetos y escupir unas cuantas maldiciones, se calmó para dar indicaciones a sus subordinados que se mantenían expectantes, ellos ya conocían los arrebatos de su jefe, por lo que estaban acostumbrados a esas escenas.

-Bien -mencionó von Ziegler respirando hondo y arreglando los mechones negros que se despeinaron.- Voy a dar indicaciones a cada uno

-Dürer -el mencionado asintió.- Tú encargate de recopilar información de los titanes desde Ymir Fritz hasta Jaeger, busca todo sobre los poderes y debilidades de los cambiantes, todo lo que pueda ayudarnos a detenerlos

-¡Sí señor! -mencionó Philip Dürer, el hombre pecoso de cabellos rojizos y largas patillas, flacucho y con una sonrisa socarrona permanente que le daba aspecto de hiena.

-Erickson -le ordenó al hombre alto.- Mantente atento a cualquier movimiento de correspondencia o comunicaciones, en caso de que los idiotas de los espías apenas envíen información

Brendan Erickson asintió, su altura y musculosa complexión, más los rasgos toscos, hacían que el rubio fuera visto con terror, pues parecía uno de esos antiguos eldianos de los tiempos de Ymir

-Jahn -le indicó a la mujer.- Tú busca alguna pista entre los barcos y aviones, haz lo que sea necesario para que los guardias te digan si han visto algo sospechoso

-Así sera -contesto la mujer castaña y de ojos grises. Lieselotte Jahn, tenía una cara bella y un cuerpo bien formado lo que la hacía vanidosa, sumándole su carácter sádico y despectivo.

-Hanning -mencionó al hombre de anteojos.- Tu infiltrate con los eldianos que viven aquí y averigua si ellos saben la nueva noticia, no podemos permitir que formen algún colectivo rebelde

-De acuerdo -mencionó Kurt Hanning, un joven de negros cabellos atados en un coleta baja y ojos verdes

-Por último, Thiele -miró al castaño.- Tú trata de replicar el suero titán

-Sí -dijo Verner Thiele.- Aunque tengo una duda

-Habla

-¿Para que quiere la inyección?, no es más factible que trabajemos en mejorar nuestra tecnología, una guerra titán es ya obsoleta

-Eso lo sé Thiele -respondió Emil con una mirada furiosa.- Magath apuesta a la tecnología. Pero, por si alguna razón nos deciden atacar, al menos pienso quitarles los poderes titanicos y para eso necesitamos de un titán leal a Marley ¿Entiendes?

-Lo siento señor, quedó claro

-¿Alguna otra duda? -preguntó el Coronel General

Los soldados negaron y se enfilaron para salir del despacho de su superior, este día si que estaba molesto.

-¡Permiso señor! -clamaron los soldados a lo que su jefe les hizo la seña que podían retirarse

Ya solo, Emil von Ziegler se disponía a firmar unos documentos cuando recordó que había lanzado el tintero, suspiró y se recargó el silla.

****“Debo controlar mi temperamento”** **

* * *

La tarde caía en la región de Rose, los puestos mercantiles se iban cerrando, un taller en especifico también cerraba, a pesar de eso una mujer se acercó para preguntar por el encargado del lugar.

-Busco al maestro Harkimo

-Señorita -respondió el joven que estaba por cerrar el local.- Es tarde, estamos por cerrar, venga mañana

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana -replicó la mujer.- Es urgente

-Pero señorita -el chico se estaba empezando a molestar por tan terca mujer

-Disculpe a mi ayudante. ¿Que se le ofrece? -preguntó amablemente un hombre que se interpuso

-Dialogar contigo -respondió segura la mujer.- ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Disculpe ¿la conozco? -cuestionó el hombre, a lo que la fémina mostró su identificación

-¡Como pude olvidarme de ti! -recordó el hombre de cabellos grises y algunas arrugas en el rostro.- ¡Pasa!

Invitó a la mujer a pasar a su habitación, donde le sirvió café y le ofreció algunos aperitivos

-¿Que te trae por aquí teniente Blanchett? -habló ya con soltura

-Necesito de tus servicios -dijo la mujer pelirroja

-Claro, sabes que pueden contar conmigo -sonrío el hombre.- ¿Como esta Matt?

-Muerto -respondió directo, algo que sorprendió y apenó al hombre

-Yo... lo siento, no lo sabía -su mirada se entristeció al saber el deceso del subteniente Cohn

-Es reciente -la pelirroja fijó su mirada en el hombre.- Por eso he venido, necesito una trampa algo compleja, y parece que solo puedo conseguirla en la Ciudad Industrial

-¿Entonces porque viniste aquí? -preguntó el hombre mayor

-Porque eres el único que puede diseñarla -le extendió la información que llevaba consigo

El hombre ojeo las notas, más cerro los ojos con pesar.- No creo poder hacerlo yo solo

-Por eso se elaboraría en la Ciudad Industrial

-Teniente, me apena decirlo, pero no creo poder ser de ayuda esta vez

-¿Porque no? -preguntó confundida.- Tú eres el coordinador de talleres y artesanos en esa ciudad

-Nunca he hecho algo que merezca ese puesto, solo se hereda por generación

-Tú antepasado, Xenophon Harkimo desarrolló el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales ¿no es así?

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció, luego fue a sentarse enfrente de la líder del escuadrón de élite.

-¿Chad te hablo de su familia? -preguntó el hombre mirando la mesa

-No -respondió Blanchett algo sorprendida de que mencionara a su compañero fallecido hace años.- Solo se que tenía una hermana mayor de nombre Corina

-Así es, y también desciende de una familia de artesanos herreros que residían en la Ciudad Subterránea

-¿En la Ciudad Subterránea? -cuestionó Elisa con curiosidad, Chad nunca demostró venir de ese lugar

-Fui yo quien los sacó de ahí -mencionó el descendiente de Xenophon.- Y fue porque tenía una deuda pendiente con su familia

-No entiendo, ¿a donde quiere llegar con esto? -exclamó la joven

-No fue mi antepasado quien desarrollo el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, eso fue obra de Angel Aaltonen

-¿Angel Aaltonen? -repitió Elisa

-Él fue el verdadero genio detrás del dispositivo, pero mi antepasado fue quien injustamente se llevó los honores junto con los Inocencio -habló Friedrich Harkimo

-No tenía idea -aceptó Blanchett

-Su nombre no perduró, ya que él después perdió la vista y se retiró a la Ciudad Subterránea, donde mantuvo su oficio de artesano -Friedrich por fin miró a la chica.- El secreto se ha mantenido de generación en generación, más cuando supe que había dejado descendencia fui a buscarla, y me encontré a dos niños en condiciones deplorables

-¿Chad y su hermana?

-Tenían ocho y once años, sus padres habían muerto por culpa de unos maleantes cuando Chad apenas tenía tres años. Ellos solos se las arreglaron como pudieron.- Harkimo volvió a bajar la vista.- Y para reparar la injusticia de Xenophon, decidí llevarlos conmigo y darles por lo menos las herramientas para vivir humanamente

-Por eso entraron al ejercito -se dijo la pelirroja

-Sí, aunque la suerte no les favoreció. Primero Corina falleció en la Tragedia de Mitras y luego Chad

Elisa mordió su labio inferior y apretó fuerte su taza tratando de reprimir sus emociones.

-Me esforcé por sacarlos de ese hoyo y al final acabaron muertos. A veces me pregunto si fue una buena decisión

-Si conociéramos los resultados de una decisión, entonces no sería tan difícil tomarla -mencionó Blanchett

-Y ahora su amigo Matt ya lo ha alcanzado -dijo tristemente el hombre.- Solo queda usted teniente

-Sé que lo que diré es duro -habló con franqueza la pelirroja.- Ya es momento de un cambio y solo usted decidirá si es posible

-¿Que cambio? -cuestionó Friedrich

-Tal vez no sea un genio creativo, pero si puede ser un líder.- Elisa se puso de pie.- Y que mejor que en la Ciudad Industrial, que desde hace años no se le da la importancia que debe, siendo un lugar tan importante para Paradis

-Si hago eso, nos señalaran de rebeldes -dijo asustado Harkimo

-No hablo de rebeliones -mencionó Blanchett con una sonrisa.- Hay otra manera

-¿Como?

-Trabajando por supuesto

* * *

Marley, 878

Falco esperaba la hora para arribar al barco y regresar a casa, no tenía miedo, pese a que Marley no le agrado nada el motivo de su visita tampoco serían tan imbéciles para atacarlo. Él solo quería llegar a pasar tiempo con su familia, pues desde el juicio del príncipe se había mantenido ocupado. Mientras miraba el mar azul, escuchó unos ruidos a sus espaldas, al principio lo ignoró, pero minutos después de seguir escuchando esas exclamaciones supuso que lo llamaban a él, puesto que era el único recargado en el barandal.

-Pssst -dijo lo más discreto posible un sujeto con una gabardina y sombrero tipo fedora, un atuendo algo raro en plena primavera. Falco lo miró y se señalo así mismo, a lo que el hombre se acercó lentamente a él.

-¿Señor Grice? -saludo el hombre de tez clara y cabellos rubios.- ¿Podría acompañarme un momento? -pidió amablemente el hombre

 ** **“¿Que?”**** se cuestionó el Canciller por tan rara petición.- Lamento negarme pero no cree que es una petición algo ruda

-Tiene razón -admitió el hombre.- Sin embargo, la persona que desea hablar con usted es una persona importante en su país y desea negociar con Eldia

-Si es un asunto importante ¿porque no se presenta de frente? -retó Grice

-Porque no es bienvenido en estas tierras -mencionó lo más bajo posible el hombre

Falco pensó en quien podría ser el susodicho, Marley tenía a varios enemigos pero dudaba que uno muy importante se fuese a colar por querer hablar con él. Además el acento del hombre y su comportamiento le daba una idea de donde podrían venir, prefirió hacer una pregunta más para cerciorarse.

-Al menos dígame su nombre -pidió el Canciller

El hombre se quedó callado por un momento, luego respondió.- Me llamó Igor Kuznetsov

 ** **“Así que son de Gelus”**** se dijo Falco, sabía que esa nación los tenía en la mira, pero no imaginaba que darían el primer paso en la comunicación y menos estando en tierras marleyanas.

-Vera señor Kuznetsov -habló el canciller.- Tengo solo media hora antes de abordar mi barco, además no confío en ustedes, ¿como me pueden asegurar que saldré ileso de esa reunión?

-No demorará mucho -mencionó el hombre siempre serio.- Puede llevar escolta si desea, solo le pido que no nos denuncie a las autoridades marleyanas

Grice analizó las palabras del mensajero, podía darle una oportunidad al menos para ver que planeaban, llamó a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Bien, llévame a ese lugar -dijo Falco

El hombre lo condujo por unos establecimientos algo descuidados hasta dar con una taberna común, ahí lo condujo hasta una habitación en el fondo, donde pudo apreciar al menos a tres hombres, uno sentado en una mesa dando la espalda y los restantes parados cerca de él.

-Señor, he regresado -dijo Igor en el idioma de Gelus, el hombre sentado se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al verlo acompañado

-Canciller Grice -dijo con un acento neutro, el hombre de cabellos grisáceos y ojos azules.- Es un honor que haya venido

-Supongo que debe ser alguien de renombre como para atreverse a tanto -mencionó Falco

El hombre sonrió y les indicó a sus hombres que se retirarán. -Cierto, no me he presentado, soy Yuri Lébedev -le extendió la mano.- Un gusto

-El gusto es mío, viceministro Lébedev -Falco estrechó su mano

-Así que me conoce -sonrió Lébedev.- He escuchado que es un hombre inteligente y por lo visto es cierto

-Gracias, si no es molestia podemos comenzar

-Bien -Yuri aclaró su garganta.- Creo que es simple y bastante obvio, queremos tener contacto con Eldia, ser aliados

-¿Y eso a que se debe? -Falco leía todas las expresiones del hombre frente a él.- No es que hayan querido mantener contacto antes, y cuando lo hicieron mandaron a dos infiltrados

-Nos apena bastante haber hecho eso y no haber tomado el camino diplomático, sin embargo al ser enemigos de Marley, fue suficiente para que ustedes nos vieran con sospecha

-Los vemos con más sospecha desde su intrusión en el año 859 -expuso Grice

-Cierto, lo empeoramos.- El hombre de cabellos grises suspiró.- Veo que Eldia no tiene interés en contactarnos ¿verdad?

-Mmm -Grice pensó en su respuesta.- Nos haría bien un nuevo socio comercial, no obstante dudo que la reina acepté

-Pero hicieron un trato con Balyak. Lo que nos mostró que ustedes no solo pueden depender de Marley y Hizuru

-Así es, más fue una jugada arriesgada y por la que tuvimos que pagar un módico precio. Con ustedes es más difícil, debido a su posición con Marley

-Sabemos de lo que Marley es capaz, sobretodo para deshacer acuerdos para su conveniencia. Por eso nos ponemos a su disposición si fueran traicionados

-¿Por que lo harían? -cuestionó el canciller retándolo con la mirada

-Primero, porque a comparación con otras naciones, nosotros no tenemos rencor contra ustedes y lo segundo porque... -relajo sus fracciones ante el escrutinio de Falco.- Los enemigos de nuestro enemigo son nuestros amigos

-Lo dice como si estuviéramos en guerra

-Aún no, pero las fichas se siguen moviendo Canciller y nosotros solo buscamos nuestro bienestar

-Mi barco esta por salir -dijo Grice.- Admiro su valor para buscarme

-El placer es mío y espero nos volvamos a ver pronto Canciller

-No puedo prometer nada -Falco se levantó rumbo a la salida

-¿Al menos lo pensará? -preguntó Yuri y pidió a sus hombres que lo escoltaran

-Esta bien -se despidió el rubio

-Da svidániya -se despidió el viceministro

Falco salió de ahí en compañía de su guardaespaldas, tenía una sensación de disgusto, causada no por la charla con el hombre de Gelus, sino por una de sus frases que la mantenía fresca en su cabeza y lamentablemente se podía percibir en las acciones de los demás países.

 _< <Las fichas se siguen moviendo Canciller y nosotros solo buscamos nuestro bienestar_ >>

* * *

Karanese, 878

Los novatos se estaban preparando antes de partir a su misión, ajustaban la montura o revisaban su equipo de maniobras y demás utensilios. Esta vez, también iban a ir con ellos varios veteranos, y es que no era para menos, la misión que tenían era: ir en busca de pistas y en el mejor de los casos encontrar el titán Nocturno que había escapado desde la noche de la excursión.

-¿Anya estas lista? -la pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Solo falta acomodarme el portalanzas -respondió la castaña, cuando de pronto algo impacto su cabeza.- ¡Ay! ¡¿Quien fue el maldito imbécil que... -se quedó sin palabras al ver a un trío de chiquillos que la miraban avergonzados

-L-lo si-siento -se disculpo en niño de unos doce años

-Esta bien -sonrió la castaña.- Fue un accidente -más los niños pasaron de avergonzados a asustados

-No deberían jugar por aquí -mencionó la voz dura de Murakumo quien tenía la pelota que impacto contra Anya.-Estamos por salir a una misión, podría suceder un accidente

Los niños bajaron la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, además de que Murakumo les daba algo de miedo.

-No seas tan duro -dijo Anya

Kirstein rodó los ojos, se acercó a los niños para devolverles la pelota.- Aquí tienen

-G-gracias -soltó la niña del trío, e inmediatamente después cuchichearon para incomodidad de los jóvenes, quienes prefirieron retirarse

-¡Esperen! -la voz clara de otro de los niños fue escuchada por los amigos que pararon.- Solo queremos decirles algo

-¿Que es? -preguntó Arlert con amabilidad

-N-nosotros admiramos a los soldados que luchan con titanes -dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los tres.- ¡Son tan valientes! -sonrió con inocencia, cosa que enterneció a los cadetes

-Es nuestro deber -mencionó Murakumo sonriendo y revolviéndole la rubia cabellera, gesto que emocionó a los niños

-El próximo año entraremos a la Academia para ser soldados -dijo seguro el niño rubio.- Recuerden nuestros nombres: Michael, Tristan y Adelheid

-Los recordaremos -contestó Anya como despedida pues estaban por salir

La tropa ya estaba formada, Thiago y Rania encabezaban la misión y como apoyo los acompañaban los lideres del los escuadrones logístico y cartográfico, Elias Kant y Patrick McGregor respectivamente. Llevaban galeras de suministros, así como trampas y armamento, esta vez el titán Nocturno no escaparía.

-¡¿Están listos?! -preguntó Rania

-¡Sí! -respondieron justo cuando se alzaba la puerta de Karanese

-¡Comencemos la misión! ¡Por Eldia! -gritó Thiago.- ¡Vamos!

La tropa empezó a moverse, justo cundo estaban por salir, Anya y Murakumo escucharon unas vocecitas atrás de ellos que les deseaban suerte. Voltearon para ver que el trío de niños con todo y pelota, agitaban los brazos y brincaban con emoción.

-¡Regresen a salvo! -fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar, y eso les ofreció un poco de calma a su ansioso corazón.

 ** **“¡Lo haremos!”**** fue lo que se prometieron internamente mientras se dirigían al bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El cuartel general de investigación es el castillo donde Levi llevó a Eren cuando lo tomaron en custodia, no se con exactitud su ubicación.
> 
> *Before the Fall, es un spin-off que cuenta el origen del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Angel Aaltonen, Xenophon Harkimo y la Ciudad Industrial aparecen ahí.
> 
> *Si se han dado cuenta, he usado algunas cosillas de Before the Fall como los apellidos, personajes y ciudades. PERO debido a que este spin-off tiene unas cuantas inconsistencias y aquí trato de apegarme lo más posible al canon, tendré que modificar ciertos aspectos para que encajen con lo hecho por Isayama.
> 
> *Marley y Eldia andan en una relación tensa, donde ninguno ha dado paso a una guerra pero tampoco hay buenas relaciones.
> 
> *A veces siento que estoy contando otra historia que nada tiene que ver con SnK, pero así la estructure. La seguiré hasta que ya no le vea sentido.


	21. Búsqueda, parte 1: Huellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

El día era fresco, por lo que comenzó el entrenamiento del príncipe en el bosque cercano al castillo. Para no levantar sospechas o permitir que alguien ajeno al Cuerpo de Investigación se acercará, Armin movió a la mayoría de soldados que llevo consigo a vigilar los alrededores, mientras un grupo reducido compuesto por él, los dos soldados de élite y otros dos soldados de apoyo estarían junto al príncipe en su aprendizaje para controlar sus poderes de titán.

-Bien Eren ¿Estas preparado? -preguntó Armin después de los ejercicios de calentamiento

-Sí

-Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer, es provocarte una pequeña herida y tener el objetivo de convertirte en titán -indicó Armin a la vez que le pasaba una navaja

-De acuerdo

-Tu mente debe tener solo ese objetivo, no te distraigas -dijo el subcomandante

-Bien -mencionó Eren viendo la navaja entre sus manos, los demás soldados se apartaron del lugar para observar la transformación

-¡¿De verdad se convertirá en titán?! -exclamaba Anansi con una gran sonrisa

-Calmate deshollinador -mencionó Sara con molestia.- Su titán es bastante agresivo

-¡¿Tu lo viste?! -recordó el mestizo.- ¡¿Como es?!

-No te lo diré -la mujer se cruzó de brazos

-¡Silencio! -ordenó el rubio.- Esta por transformarse

Eren se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, un destello iluminó el bosque y una nube de humo se presentó.

-¡Yeiii! -clamaba Anansi emocionado por ver al titán, sin embargo solo contemplo una especie de esqueleto torcido.- ¿Que es eso?

Armin contemplo que solo había aparecido la mitad del cuerpo y solo eran huesos deformes y Eren ni siquiera se había fundido al titán.

-¡¿Que es esto?! -exclamó el pelirrojo al ver el esqueleto gigante que lo envolvía

-¡Tranquilo Eren! -le mencionó Arlert.- Solo apartate de ahí

El chico obedeció la indicación, mientras tanto Anansi no había perdido la oportunidad de acercarse para tocar el esqueleto.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó sorprendido.- ¡Siendo tan grande esto se siente liviano!

-Eso si que es raro -mencionó uno de los soldados de apoyo, de cabello castaño claro y con un ligero flequillo.- Su anatomía es muy parecida a la humana

-¡Es obvio Bruno! -dijo Anansi.- ¡Son como humanos gigantes! Solo que no tienen cuerdas vocales, ni aparato digestivo, ni genitales, ni inteligencia

-Pero si los titanes son en realidad humanos ¿porque cambia su constitución física?

-¡Oh no! ¡Se esta empezando a evaporar! -gritó escandalizado el mestizo ante las únicas pruebas que tenía

-Por cierto, ¿se siente bien? -preguntó Bruno Auttenberg que era el segundo al mando en el escuadrón médico

-Sí -dijo Eren.- Estoy bien

-En ese caso inténtalo de nuevo -sugirió el subcomandante.- Recuerda que tus habilidades y armas deben ser mejoradas

-Si señor

Tan pronto como los hombres regresaron a sus posiciones, el príncipe se concentró para transformarse de nuevo, aunque lo único que pudo conseguir fue la parte del tronco y cabeza ya con músculos, aunque sin brazos ni piernas.

-¿Eso es el titán calavera? -preguntó Anansi con desilusión

-No -respondió Sara

-¿Realmente ese es el poder de los titanes que tuvo Ymir Fritz? -preguntó con decepción el otro soldado de apoyo de nombre Edmund Dahl

-¡Oh vamos! -dijo Anansi.- Apenas lo esta dominando -se acercó nuevamente al titán acompañado de Bruno

-Sigue pareciendo muy humano -mencionó Auttenberg, aunque con sus ojos siempre cerrados no parecía que realmente veía

-¡Queeeema! -Anansi soltó un alarido de dolor después de tocar descuidadamente al titán

-Te lo mereces por impulsivo -regaño a su modo Zimmerman

En lo que Anansi y Sara discutían, Bruno rodeo al gigante encontrándose con medio cuerpo de Eren dentro del titán, el príncipe parecía que quería salir debido a sus movimientos como si quisiera zafarse de un gran chicle, por lo que el castaño fue en su ayuda.

-¡Edmund ayudame! -gritó Bruno a su compañero

Entre los dos lograron sacar al pelirrojo por completo, aunque el cuerpo de Eren ardía, cosa que alarmó a Auttenberg.

-¡Tiene fiebre! -señalo el soldado médico.- ¡Subcomandante tenemos que llevarlo al castillo! -grito el joven

Esas palabras sacaron de su discusión a Zimmerman y a Anansi, más Armin seguía con su vista puesta en el titán.

-¿Subcomandante me escuchó? -preguntó Bruno

Arlert devolvió la mirada a su subordinado y al príncipe junto a él, el pobre chico respiraba pesadamente.

-Es hora del almuerzo -dijo Armin.- Si en ese lapso Eren no se recupera, pospondremos el entrenamiento para mañana

-Pero... -Auttenberg trató de decir, no obstante Armin ya se había adelantado

Tanto para Bruno como para el rubio subcomandante, la salud de Eren se vería afectada por el entrenamiento, más Armin sabía lo peligroso que sería dejar escapar más tiempo, así que había decidido que además de su aprendizaje junto al príncipe, el buscaría una forma de encontrar un “antídoto” para los nuevos titanes. Pues intuía que a pesar de prestar juramento al secreto de Eren, no faltaría quien buscara al nuevo portador para su beneficio y la única forma de protegerlo era quitándose de encima a los titanes del camino.

* * *

****...** **

El bosque de los árboles gigantes nuevamente les daba la bienvenida, aunque para los novatos no fue muy alentador adentrarse ahí para buscar al verdugo de su primera misión.

-¿Entonces aquí fue el último lugar donde se vio al titán? -preguntó Patrick observando la hierba

-Así es -dijo Shirley.- Ahí fue donde el titán calavera lo contuvo y después escapó rumbo hacia el oeste

-No parece que haya regresado -dijo Achim al ver que todo estaba igual que aquella vez

-No hay rastros en la parte sur -mencionó un castaño de nombre Irving Stark quien había revisado esa región con su equipo

-Seguiremos su rastro hacia el oeste -dijo Thiago.- ¡Vamos!

Todos cabalgaron rumbo al oeste en formación para detección a media distancia, pues al no ser un contingente numeroso no podían desplegarse a mayor extensión, lo cual era un inconveniente, pues si el enemigo se acercaba, el tiempo para avisar era muy corto; aunque también tenían la ventaja de que podrían emboscar rápidamente. Siete eran los grupos en los que se distribuyeron: uno encabezando la fila, el grupo principal que se encontraba en medio, dos grupos a cada lado y uno al final.

El grupo delantero izquierdo donde iban Ralph, Irina, Tabatha y el líder Irving, de pronto detectó una anomalía en el campo.

-¿Que es esta hendidura? -preguntó el castaño contemplando aquella gran depresión

-Parece como si fuera una pisada gigante -dijo Ralph

-Eso parece, pero es extraña -mencionó Tabatha

-Muy extraño -aportó Irina inspeccionando sus alrededores

-¿Porque? -quiso saber el chico

-Porque solo hay una, no esta su par -respondió Stark

...

-¿Ya vieron? -preguntó Bastian a sus compañeros del grupo delantero derecho

-¡Son huellas del titán! -exclamó Moe

-¿Porque están incompletas? -cuestionó Shirley al notar que solo habían en un tramo, no parecía tener ni principio ni fin.- Es como si hubiese volado

-¡Sigamos! -ordenó la líder Audrey Bay.- ¡Hasta que no nos notifiquen movimiento titán no podemos desviarnos!

...

-¡¿Pero que diablos?! -exclamó confusa Rania al ver un montón de pisadas en parte del terreno al que se internaban

-¿A donde se dirigen? -cuestionó Brian al ver que cada huella parecía ir a una dirección distinta

-Tal vez tratan de confundirnos -dijo Anya al recordar que el titán Nocturno era un cambiante y el portador tal vez solo los estaba despistando, la pregunta era como lograba hacer esas huellas

Inocencio pensó en lo que la castaña había dicho, todo parecía darle la razón, por lo que dio la orden.- ¡Seguiremos la ruta establecida! ¡Brian lanza la bengala verde!

-Sí -contestó el novato, lanzando la bengala para indicar que debían seguirlos

...

-¿Porque lanzan la bengala verde? -preguntó Kesia en el grupo central donde estaban las galeras.- ¿Acaso no vieron las huellas?

-¡Novatos! -bufó un soldado detrás de la chica.- A veces les ganan los nervios

-¡Basta ustedes dos! -gritó el líder James Behar.- Solo sigan las indicaciones y manténganse atentos -dijo con un tono claro

Derek siguió la orden, pero mientras cabalgaba también se percato de que el suelo era cada vez más húmedo, además las galeras estaban sumamente protegidas; algo entre manos se traían los líderes de grupo.

****“¿Que estarán tramando?”** **

...

-¿Esto será buena idea? -preguntó Hugh Thatch desconcertado

-Tranquilo -dijo Mei tratando de reconfortar al chico miedoso y de paso a ella misma

-Pero el líder ha dicho que sigamos -mencionó Jason viendo al pelirrojo llevando la delantera del grupo trasero derecho

Patrick McGregor seguía su rumbo con expresión seria como si ya conociera el camino.

...

-¿A donde nos dirigimos? -cuestionó Natan

-No lo sé -dijo Achim al ver que se habían alejado bastante del bosque gigante

-¡Señor! -mencionó Gretel.- ¿Cuanto tiempo más seguiremos buscando? - “ ** **¿O que estamos haciendo en realidad?”**** hubiese querido preguntar

-Solo continuemos -habló Elias Kant.- Pronto lo verán

...

-Parece que estamos corriendo en círculos -dijo Selma en voz baja, más su compañero si escucho y decidió exponer la misma duda

-¡Líder de grupo! -exclamó el moreno.- ¿Que tratamos de conseguir con esto?

-¡Murakumo! -exclamó espantada la rubia

-Ya encontramos huellas, ¿acaso vamos a seguir dando un paseo?

-Kirstein -dijo Thiago mirándolo a los ojos.- Mantente atento y no hagas nada estúpido -Murakumo chasqueo la lengua en desacuerdo

-¡Miren! -exclamó Selma Deliens señalado el cielo

Una estela de humo negro cruzó el cielo desde la posición derecha de la formación.

-¡Vamos hacia allá! -ordenó Jakobs

-¿No sería desviarnos de ahí? -preguntó la rubia

-Esta vez no -dijo Thiago acelerando el trote.- ¡Prepárense a combatir!

El equipo asintió aunque, los dos novatos del grupo aún no comprendían del todo aquella jugada.

* * *

Trost, 878

Un joven castaño cabalgaba rápidamente hacia el distrito de Trost, aquel que todavía conservaba la piedra que fue usada para sellar la puerta y evitar el paso a los titanes en el año 850. También era un distrito comercial donde se podía encontrar una gran cantidad de mercancías a un precio razonable.

El chico entró a la mayor tienda distribuidora de materias primas del distrito y entregó el papel donde estaba escrito su pedido así como el sello del Cuerpo de Investigación, el encargado leyó el pedido más su reacción fue la contraria a la esperada por el joven.

-No tenemos -dijo el tendero

-¿Como que no tienen? -cuestionó Logan Rodhe.- La levadura es esencial

-¡No tenemos! -alzó la voz el hombre de unos cincuenta años.- ¡¿No entendiste?!

-Señor -Logan trató de razonar con el hombre.- Creo que olvida con quien habla -le señalo el sello del ejercito

-¡No importa! -clamó el hombre.- Por si no lo sabe, la nueva disposición nos prohíbe vender grandes cantidades de levadura

-¡¿Porque?!

-Pregunteselo al Intendente

-Yo solo quiero... -intentó decir el muchacho

-Ahora váyase -empujo al chico fuera del local.- ¿No querrá que llame a la Gendarmería? -Logan estaba por poner resistencia, pero al ver que tenía todas las miradas de los demás clientes encima, prefirió no hacer escándalo y se dejó llevar

-¡Pero que diablos! -refunfuño molesto el joven saliendo del local

 ** **“¿Y ahora donde consigo la levadura?”**** se cuestionó el joven del escuadrón logístico, pese a que a ellos les tocaba administrar los suministros, el escuadrón administrativo se encargaba de levantar un pedido de levadura, puesto que ésta solo era vendida a comerciantes, agricultores y demás negocios relacionados con alimentos; además de que su proveedor habitual se encontraba en Ehrmich. Pero esta vez fue un pedido repentino del subcomandante y no podía irse con las manos vacías. De pronto al doblar en la esquina, escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó para encontrarse con el tendero asomado por la puerta trasera que le señalaba acercarse.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó escondiendo su desconcierto

-Chico, no puedo venderte mucha levadura, lo máximo es de cinco kilos -mencionó en voz baja el hombre

-En ese caso solo tres kilos serán suficientes -mencionó Logan

-Entonces pasa -ordenó el tendero, a lo que el soldado entró al edificio sorprendiéndose de ver pocos barriles con levadura

-¿Acaso hay desabasto de levadura? -cuestionó el joven rubio

-Sí -aceptó el hombre que pesaba el pedido.- Por eso te pedí que te fueras, estamos administrando lo poco que queda. Aunque también eres soldado y entiendo tu urgencia.

-Gracias por comprender. Aunque esto nunca había sucedido, ni en los tiempos de los titanes antiguos -mencionó Rodhe alarmado

-No -el hombre habló en voz baja.- Dicen que quien esta acaparando la levadura es un empresario extranjero

-¿Un empresario extranjero? -pensó el soldado.- ¿Quien podrá ser?

-No lo sé -el hombre se encogió de hombros.- Algunos dicen que es de Hizuru, otros que de Balyak

-¿Y no hay una regulación sobre esto? -cuestionó incrédulo Rodhe.- ¿Como es posible que unos acaparen todo y a otros se les niegue la compra?

-No lo sé, creo que el Intendente de distrito esta de acuerdo con este abuso -el hombre suspiró.- A veces pienso que tienen razón los radicales

-No debería pensar eso -objetó Logan

-¡Ay muchacho! No lo digo por ustedes, que siempre están al pie del cañón. Sino por esos políticos de pacotilla que tenemos y por la reina desinteresada

Logan suspiró cansino, no valía la pena discutir con él, puesto que le estaba haciendo un favor al venderle la levadura. Aunque una parte estuvo de acuerdo con el vendedor, los políticos no servían de mucho, en especial a ellos, que siempre les restaban presupuesto. Y por lo visto los empresarios extranjeros se estaban aprovechando de la corrupción.

-Toma chico -el tendero le extendió el paquete

-Oh gracias, aquí tiene -le pagó y pidió un favor.- Por favor no diga que estuve aquí

-De acuerdo, tampoco vocees que aún tengo levadura o podrían saquearme -mencionó temeroso el hombre.- Ahora con este desabasto la levadura esta incrementando su precio

\- No diré nada -se despidió el chico saliendo de manera discreta. Llegó lo más rápido posible a su caballo y montó para alejarse con rumbo al cuartel de investigación, sin notar que desde un carro alguien lo seguía con la mirada.

* * *

****...** **

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres intentarlo de nuevo? -preguntó Bruno al príncipe después de revisar que estuviera bien físicamente

-Sí -respondió el pelirrojo con firmeza

-Lo intentaremos solo una vez más -dijo Armin Arlert

-Subcomandante -habló Eren.- Me cuesta concentrarme, quiero decir no recuerdo como es que me convertí en titán aquella vez

-Tal vez no recuerdes que pensaste, pero ¿recuerdas que sentiste?

-Dolor y después coraje

-¿Que te llevó a sentir eso? -cuestionó Arlert para luego alejarse.- Tomate tu tiempo

Reiss se mantuvo pensando en que había logrado sacar esa furia, esas ganas de luchar aquella noche; recordó las imágenes que vio pero no reconocía quienes eran.

-Se esta tardando -mencionó con fastidio Edmund

Eren se mantuvo pensando un buen rato que podría desencadenar su enojo, sin embargo lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el trágico episodio de ver a su madre adoptiva ser devorada, después recordó al titán Nocturno y sus ojos azules iguales a los del titán de la tragedia de Mitras, el que pudiesen estar relacionados lo hizo rabiar.

Y el titán apareció.

-Ese es -dijo Sara recordando la batalla en el bosque gigante

-¡Woah! -exclamó Anansi con un brillo genuino en los ojos.- ¡Es la primera vez que veo un titán así!

Armin admiró al titán, aunque se asombro por la apariencia física, pues era tal y como la habían descrito los novatos, no era parecido a ninguno de los cambiantes, era más bien como una mezcla; la piel blanca del Martillo del guerra, el rostro calaverico y la gran mandíbula del titán del mismo nombre, la altura del Atacante y de la Hembra, y las placas del Acorazado en los brazos. Luego notó como el titán estaba totalmente inmóvil - ** **“¿Porque no se mueve?”-**** , ahí recordó que _él_ no pudo controlar rápidamente a su titán.

-¿De que esta hecho? -cuestionaba el joven mestizo inspeccionando de cerca al titán

-¡Anansi no te acerques! -gritó el subcomandante

De repente el titán golpeo en dirección al joven curioso creando una nube de polvo.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! -dijo Anansi aliviado pues activó su EM3D a tiempo

Eren en su forma titán empezó a dar puñetazos y patadas dirigidos a los soldados, pero éstos lo esquivaron fácilmente.

-¡¿Que le sucede?! -exclamó Dahl

-Así se comportaba también aquel día con el titán Nocturno -mencionó Sara

-En ese caso... -dijo Armin, apuntando su gancho a la nuca del titán, con un corte preciso sacó a Eren con algo de esfuerzo, pues el chico aún estaba conectado al titán

-¿Esta vivo? -cuestionó Auttenberg al ver el rostro descarnado del pelirrojo

-Sí -respondió Armin.- Se regenera

-Es horrible -mencionó Anansi viendo como se empezaba a regenerar la piel del rostro.- Y también ¡es increíble!

Arlert miró al príncipe inconsciente, se veía agotado y rememoró que incluso a _él_ le costó dominar su titán. El actual portador poseía los nueve poderes titanes así que supuso que eso también afectaba su rendimiento. Durante su búsqueda de información el único portador conocido de los nueve poderes titanes además de Ymir Fritz, fue _él_. Y eso era un obstáculo más al que enfrentarse, pues no solo estaba la duda de que pasaría con el príncipe, sino con los mismos titanes. ****“¿Vivirá menos que un portador normal? ¿Como elegir un poder titán en especifico? ¿Eso no acarreará un desgaste mayor?”**** pensó Armin, aunque la pregunta que más le preocupaba era una que hasta ahora no se había realizado. ****“¿Como se hereda un solo poder titán sin tener que devorar al portador?”****

-Es suficiente por hoy -ordenó el rubio.- Sara dile a Bruce que ya puede regresar. Anansi prepara el laboratorio, Bruno y Edmund lleven a Eren a su habitación

-¡Si señor! -respondieron sus subordinados

Armin volvió a mirar el rostro regenerado de Eren antes de que se lo llevaran, incluso las marcas alrededor de los ojos no eran iguales a ningún otro portador conocido. Se preguntaba si habría otro indicio de memorias además de las de _él,_ por ejemplo los recuerdos de los penúltimos portadores. Tal vez el pelirrojo podría acceder a las memorias de los marleyanos honorarios como Zeke, Annie, Reiner, Pieck o Porco, para buscar alguna información importante que solo Marley sabe; o en todo caso acceder a los recuerdos de la señorita Tybur, Grisha Jaeger o de Erwin Smith.

* * *

****...** **

-¡Ese es el titán! -grito Jason a sus compañeros al ver que un gigante de piel negra se acercaba corriendo a su posición

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó asustado Hugh.- ¡Se supone que le afecta la luz!

-¡Tal vez sea otro parecido! -trató de minimizar Mei nerviosa

-¡Calma! -gritó Patrick.- ¡Solo síganme, no hagan otra cosa! ¡Galopeen lo más rápido que puedan! -el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia su izquierda rompiendo la formación

Los novatos solo siguieron ordenes, uno de los veteranos disparo la bengala negra que avisaba del avistamiento del titán.

...

-¡Bengala negra! -gritó un veterano del grupo puntero.- ¡Se dirigen al noroeste!

-¡Vamos hacia el norte! -ordenó Rania.- ¡Lancen la bengala!

Esta vez fue una bengala de color marrón la que se disperso.

-¿Que significa ese color? -preguntó Brian, pues no recordaba que hubiese ese color

-Esta por verse -le respondió Anya

...

-¡Una bengala marrón! -dijo Kesia asombrada por ese nuevo color

-¡Bien! -dijo James, quien dividió a su grupo en dos incluyendo las galeras.- Ustedes se reunirán con los dos grupos delanteros y el puntero.- señalo a un grupo con solo tres galeras donde estaba Kesia.- Nosotros seguiremos al grupo izquierdo

-¡Si señor! -respondieron los soldados separándose inmediatamente

El grupo que lideraba James llevaba la mayoría de las galeras, por lo que Derek se hacía una idea de que transportaban.

...

-¡Señor el titán nos alcanza! -gritó Thatch al ver cada vez más cerca al gigante

-¡En este lugar no podemos pelear! -exclamó Jason viendo que el lugar estaba completamente despejado, libre de arboles o casas

-¡Si nos alcanza el anochecer sera nuestro fin! -mencionó Mei al recordar el terror que causó en aquella excursión, ese sentimiento no se presentaba ahora, la mestiza supuso que fue porque era la segunda vez que lo veían, además era de día.

-¡Solo sigan! -dijo McGregor

-¡Pero.. -trato de decir Jason

-Solo obedece -le espetó un veterano.- ¡Si tomamos este tipo de riesgos es por algo! ¿no lo crees?

El trío de novatos asintió todavía con pesadumbre, pero con algo de alivio al saber que tenían algo pensado, en especial cuando divisaron un campo arbolado más adelante.

...

-¿Están preparados? -preguntó James a su grupo, que había disminuido el paso desde hace un momento

-¡Si señor! -respondieron unos seis soldados que llevaban las lanzas relámpago en sus brazos

-¡Aceleremos! -ordeno Behar.- ¡Tenemos que pisarle los talones!

-¿No podemos atacarlo de una vez? -preguntó Derek Merian una vez que vio entrar al Nocturno al bosque

-Aún no -respondió James.- Hasta que den la señal

...

Patrick y su grupo seguían cabalgando, más el titán estaba ya casi por alcanzarlos, incluso daba algunos zarpazos que rompían ramas, causando el temor de los novatos.

-¡Señor de la orden de combatir! -gritaba Mei

-¡Esta por alcanzarnos! -exclamó Hugh con los ojos cristalinos.- ¡Nos aplastará!

-¡Señor! ¡¿Que hacemos?! -preguntó con nerviosismo Jason Müller al ver que el titán incluso se impulsaba para atraparlos

-¡Formen dos filas! -ordenó Patrick quien se ralentizó

-¡¿Que?! -exclamaron confundidos los novatos, sin embargo los veteranos acataron la orden rápidamente

-¡Háganlo! -gritó McGregor poniéndose al final de ambas filas ****“Solo un poco más”**** , pensó cuando el Nocturno ya casi se había cernido sobre el grupo, todos tenían que pasar el punto de localización, que se trataba de un ciprés imponente.

Justo cuando Patrick acababa de pasar el ciprés, algo crujió en el suelo, el pelirrojo disparó una bengala sonora y el titán se hundió. La persecución había sido un éxito, pues habían atraído al titán a donde querían, a un punto de arenas movedizas que habían ocultado con tablas y maleza, de manera que solo aguantara el paso los jinetes de un grupo.

-¿Que paso? -preguntó desconcertado Jason mientras seguía cabalgando, después aparecieron otros soldados que dispararon las lanzas relámpago al titán que trataba de salir del lodo.

-¡Esta reducido! -comentó un soldado al ver que el titán ya no tenía brazos con los cuales defenderse

-¡Entonces comencemos con la disección! -ordenó Thiago que en ese momento llegaba junto a otros dos grupos

Los novatos por fin se calmaron al saber que el titán Nocturno esta vez sería descubierto. Aunque aún se preguntaban porque se dividieron en dos grupos.

-¿Porque ellos siguieron adelante? -cuestionó Achim

-Tal vez tengan otro plan -respondió Gretel con los brazos cruzados

-Solo espero que saquen al maldito asesino de ese titán y lo ahorquen en la plaza -exclamó Natan

-Después de todo lo que hemos perdido -dijo Selma.- Nos seguiría debiendo

Murakumo no dijo nada, más se preguntó si el atrapar al Nocturno habrá valido la pena después de todos los sacrificios hechos.

****“¿Acaso el significado de nuestras vidas vale un centavo?”** **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La formación para detección de enemigos a media distancia, es una variación de la formación creada por Erwin Danchō que usa el sistema de bengalas de color.
> 
> *¿Para que puse un corto sobre un soldado haciendo sus compras?. Bueno solo puedo decirles que la levadura (según la información disponible, es un tipo especial de levadura que extiende la caducidad de algunos alimentos y solo se da dentro del muro Sina) tendrá un papel importante.


	22. Búsqueda, parte 2: Ciudad Industrial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

En uno de los bosques de la región Rose, el Cuerpo de Investigación seguía en la misión de capturar al titán Nocturno, el titán había caído en la trampa más todavía no lograban sacar al portador de la nuca.

–¡Es inútil! –mencionó un soldado al notar como el titán se había cristalizado y las lanzas no hacían efecto– solo estamos gastando armas

–¿Que dices Jakobs? –peguntó Elías al líder del grupo

–¿Esta es la famosa cristalización titán? –examinaba Patrick el duro cristal– Pensé que era una exageración, aunque...

–¿Que pasa McGregor? -cuestionó Thiago

–No podría decirlo con precisión, pero este tipo de cristal no se parece al de la Guillotina Titán

–O sea, que tanto los titanes como sus poderes son diferentes a los que se habían registrado –dedujo el líder

–Así parece –concordó Patrick al notar unas fisuras en el cristal– más dudo que pueda estar así por mucho tiempo

–Podemos esperar un poco –ordenó Jakobs– Por ahora mantendremos vigilada el área cercana para que no escape

–¿Podríamos usar el prototipo de tanque? –preguntó Elias

–Por lo que dijo Lilly, eso mataría al portador al instante y lo necesitamos vivo –dijo Thiago– Seguiremos usando la lanzas relámpago hasta romper el cascarón

–A la orden –los demás hombres obedecieron al líder de grupo

En tanto los novatos fueron enviados en parejas a cuidar el perímetro cercano.

–¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? –cuestionó la rubia Selma

–No sé

–Realmente todo esto me esta cansando –volvió a tomar la palabra la chica– Tal vez no fue buena idea venir a este regimiento

La chica espero una respuesta más ninguna palabra salió de la boca de su compañero.

–Si que eres callado, pensé que Derek era el único asocial

–Generalmente dicen que soy algo tosco para hablar, así que prefiero mantener cerrada la boca si no es para algo importante

–¿En serio? –mencionó Selma– yo pienso que eres genial

–¿Genial? –cuestionó viendo de reojo a su compañera

–Sí, eres mestizo, eres fuerte, tienes una actitud ruda, eres hijo del comandante, eres amigo del príncipe y además un chico popular

–¿Eso es genial? –cuestionó Murakumo

–Pues sí

–Yo no lo creo así –dijo Kirstein con una mirada melancólica, apretando su bandana

–Esa bandana siempre la usas –señalo Selma el accesorio del muchacho– ¿Es algo especial?

–Sí, me la regalo mi abuela –contestó Murakumo con una leve sonrisa

–¡Vaya eso es tierno!

–¿Eso piensas? –Murakumo arqueo una ceja

–Claro, más si se trata de un recuerdo –mencionó la chica– apuesto que quieres mucho a tu abuela

El mestizo bajo la mirada y se tenso un poco –Mi abuela murió hace años– respondió con seriedad

–Lo siento –se apenó la rubia– No quería molestarte con ese tema

–Esta bien, no lo sabías

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, aunque Selma inspeccionaba de reojo a su compañero, éste se dio cuenta de sus miradas.

–¿Pasa algo? –Murakumo se atrevió a preguntar

–Pues solo me preguntaba ¿como conociste a Eren?

–¿Necesitas saber eso? –demandó el joven moreno

–No –negó con la cabeza a la vez que agitaba sus manos– Solo quería saber como alguien tan amable como Eren se había hecho amigo de alguien como tú

–¿Que quieres decir? –Kirstein le lanzó una mirada filosa

Selma tragó saliva ante el aura amenazante del joven –Solo quería saber más sobre Eren

–¿Porque? –siguió preguntando

–Porque, bueno porque... –decía la pobre chica sonrojada

Murakumo finalmente entendió la curiosidad de la chica –¿Te gusta Eren? –preguntó normal

–¿Que dices? –la joven se puso roja como tomate confirmando la suposición del mestizo

–Solo háblale –sugirió Murakumo volviendo a tomar su postura relajada– sino nunca te tomará en cuenta

–Pero es un príncipe, ¿eso no es algo descabellado? –cuestionó la chica

–Mientras no tenga un compromiso oficial, cualquiera puede ser su princesa –mencionó Kirstein– Aunque...

–¿Aunque?

–Solo espero que no sea por interés –el mestizó nuevamente le mandó una mirada matadora– porque si es por eso, yo mismo te daré una lección

–Nada de eso –pronunció triste

–Además tampoco esperes a que él te corresponda, Eren es algo idiota en esas cosas

–Hablas como sí fueras un experto –Selma pronunció pícara para molestar al mestizo

–Yo no... –fue interrumpido por unos gritos provenientes de los soldados que estaban con el titán

–¡Escapa! ¡Deténganlo!

–¿Donde esta? –cuestionó la rubia esperando ver al gigante

–¡Tomó su forma humana! ¡Y tiene el equipo de maniobras!

–¡Maldición! –exclamó Kirstein

–¡Ahí esta! –indicó un soldado no muy lejos de los dos novatos

–¡Disparen! –ordenó Jakobs, pero cuando las balas estaban por alcanzar al sujeto encapuchado, éste se transformó en titán

–¡No otra vez! –maldijo Selma

–¡Esta vez no escapará! –pronunció Murakumo desenvainando las espadas

–¡Espera Murakumo! –gritó la chica sin que su compañero hiciera caso, el joven salió disparado en dirección del titán

****“No entiendo”**** se dijo Kirstein mientras seguía al Nocturno, si la teoría de Anya resultaba cierta, era a él a quien buscaba, más ahora el titán estaba huyendo. ****“¿No sería más fácil si intentara secuestrarme?”****

Los demás soldados incluyendo a Jakobs, McGregor y Kant también iban tras el gigante.

–Será difícil de acercarse sin presentar bajas –dijo Kant

–¡Demonios! –exclamó Thiago –si tan solo tuviésemos a Sara

–¿Cual es la orden? –preguntó Patrick

–Yo me haré cargo de distraerlo –pronunció el de la bandana en la cabeza– ¡ustedes estén preparados para asestarle las lanzas una vez que tengan oportunidad!

–Yo lo distraeré –sentenció Kirstein para demostrar si realmente era él a quien buscaban

–¡No! –pronunciaron los soldados, más el moreno se preparó para enfrentar a la bestia

Examinó al titán tratando de armar una estrategia de ataque, el corazón de Murakumo palpito más rápido subiendo la adrenalina, además de rabia sentía algo como una fuerza abrumadora desbordándose. Pronto le llego un instinto, empuño su espada izquierda hacia abajo y se lanzó cuando vio al titán acercar su brazo.

–¡Kirstein así no! –gritó Jakobs al ver el ataque obvio del joven

El titán vio venir el ataque y en un parpadeo encerró al joven mestizo en su puño.

–¡No puede ser! –clamó Thiago ante brutal escena, habían perdido al hijo del comandante en un instante– ¡Maldito titán!

Justo en ese momento cuando Thiago estaba decidido a ir con todo, ocurrió un milagro, del puño cerrado salió Murakumo manchado de sangre negra, había podido cortar los dedos del gigante.

–¡¿Que pasó?! –cuestionó Elias al ver esa demostración de fuerza

Murakumo volvió a enganchar el cable en un árbol y tomando impulso se balanceo hacia el frente, el titán lo siguió para aplastarlo en el momento en que intentara atacar. Más cuando estiró su brazo el chico lo rodeó cortando nuevamente sus dedos y luego con una increíble agilidad cortó los tendones logrando que el titán cayera.

–¡Es increíble! –dijo sorprendido Patrick

****“Ni siquiera al comandante que es un genio en el uso del equipo de maniobras, le he visto hacer esos movimientos”**** pensó Thiago al ver el despliegue de técnica de Murakumo. Era muy rápido logrando que el gigante se viera lento a su paso, tenía una fuerza asombrosa para poder cortar la piel del titán y además la forma en que sostenía las espadas y giraba sobre su eje parecía una especie de cuchilla giratoria, nunca había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera con la hábil Sara.

El titán se replegó a un árbol como si estuviese aterrado, cosa irónica al ser un monstruo asesino. Elias y Thiago salieron en ayuda del mestizo cargando las lanzas relámpago.

–¡Kirstein apartate! –gritó Jakobs– ¡Lo remataremos!

Murakumo asintió dejándole libre el paso a ambos hombres, el Nocturno se pegó más al árbol, acorralándose a sí mismo. Las explosiones se escucharon y el humo se propagó, el titán Nocturno estaba aniquilado. Pero Patrick McGregor notó dos cosas extrañas, la primera que el titán parecía una cascara vacía y la segunda que el árbol estaba bastante viejo como para crujir por el impacto.

Nadie fue capaz de anticipar que el portador salió de repente con una lanza relámpago y la disparó hacia el viejo árbol gigante causando su caída.

–¡Muévanse de ahí! –gritó McGregor

Los soldados rápidamente se quitaron del área cercana y el gigantesco árbol cayó estrepitosamente llevándose algunas ramas, distrayendo al Cuerpo de Investigación de su persecución al sospechoso.

–¡Maldición se escapó otra vez! –gritó Elias

–Es hora de pasar al plan B –dijo Thiago con el ceño fruncido

Entonces Patrick lanzó tres disparos continuos de bengala amarilla.

* * *

...

Ciudad Industrial 1, 878

El mediodía caía sobre la Ciudad Industrial número 1, pero el taller del maestro Harkimo estaba ya en actividad desde los primeros rayos del sol, los herreros estaban reunidos para recibir ordenes sobre lo que iban a realizar una vez que habían preparado todas sus herramientas y habían conseguido el material.

–¡Maestro esto es enorme! –dijo un ayudante sorprendido al ver los planos del proyecto

–Así es, y tiene que estar listo en tres días –contestó Friedrich

–¡Tres días! –exclamó el joven– ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

–No para nosotros

–¿Quien hizo este pedido? –preguntó otro herrero de mayor edad

–El Cuerpo de Investigación –contestó Friedrich

–¡El Cuerpo de Investigación! –exclamó alarmado otro ayudante– Entonces son ciertos los rumores que hay nuevos titanes deambulando como el Acorazado o el Colosal

–No lo sé –dijo Harkimo– No me dijeron para que lo usaran

–Todo esto tiene pinta para un titán –mencionó otro hombre– Además ¿no necesitamos permisos para construir algo así de grande?

–Sí, pronto nos darán el permiso, por ahora seguiremos construyendo las piezas y después las ensamblaremos

–¿Quien tramitará el permiso?

–Un teniente del Cuerpo de Investigación, no ha de tardar en llegar

–Maestro pero la descripción dice acero supereforzado, ¿no querrán decir acero superendurecido?

–No, esta correcto -dijo Friedrich

–¡Maestro esa aleación no se ha probado aún! -exclamó otro hombre

–Entonces es momento de probarla

–¿Eso no sera algo arriesgado?

–Es una apuesta grande –contestó Harkimo– más tenemos que aprovechar nuestros recursos, de nada sirve que tengamos minas si no sabemos como usar esos materiales. ¿O prefieren que vengan los extranjeros y se los lleven?

Los hombres se quedaron callados, si algo había desacelerado el desarrollo de la isla fue la desmoralización y la dependencia hacia bienes de consumo extranjeros. Tal vez era hora de empezar a procesar sus recursos naturales.

–Si esto funciona, puede que la Ciudad Industrial vuelva a producir como antes –habló el armero en referencia al poco crecimiento que percibieron desde los Tratados de Hizuru

–Si este material funciona –mencionó un joven– ¡puede que incluso podamos exportarlo!

–Exacto –indicó Harkimo viendo surgir el entusiasmo en sus trabajadores– Es por eso que los he reunido a todos aquí

–Oye Harkimo, ¿y si esto no funciona? –cuestionó otro hombre de grandes anteojos– Sería un gran desperdicio

–No estamos exentos de fallas, por eso daremos nuestro mejor trabajo

–¡Sí! –respondieron los hombres dispuestos a trabajar lo mejor y más pronto posible

–Oye Harkimo, ¿esto también tiene que ver con lo que están haciendo en la cascada? –preguntó nuevamente el hombre de gafas

–No lo sé

–No deberías de fiarte de ellos, puede que ni siquiera nos paguen completo. O incluso acaben por sepultar la economía de esta ciudad –Ferdinand se refirió al Cuerpo de Investigación

–Ya basta Ferdinand, ¡no seas tan negativo! –reprocho Friedrich

–Solo te advierto que si esto falla, tu puesto de coordinador sera dado a otra persona –refunfuño Ferdinand antes de irse a laborar dejando a Harkimo pensando

* * *

...

La tarde ya comenzaba a caer, apenas se habían detenido para comer un poco y seguir hacia su objetivo.

–¿Teniente es cierto que para entrar en las ciudades industriales debes tener un permiso? -preguntó Vera Gisler

–Para los civiles sí, nosotros como soldados solo mostramos nuestras identificaciones -respondió Elisa Blanchett mientras cabalgaban sobre un camino bastante despejado

–Eso explica porque no hay ningún transeúnte por aquí –mencionó otra mujer que las acompañaba

–Así es, generalmente el transporte de mercancías se hace de noche

–¿No es peligroso que todo ese material viaje de noche? -cuestionó la castaña

–La Gendarmería se encarga de la seguridad –habló Blanchett– Todas las ciudades industriales donde se procesan armas militares son resguardadas por ellos, de hecho tienen un Comisario quien se encarga de la seguridad de cada ciudad

–He escuchado que practicamente las ciudades industriales están libres de delincuencia –aportó la rubia

–Correcto Lilly, el control que tiene la Gendarmería sobre estas ciudades es formidable, y es que evitan tanto la delincuencia como las rebeliones –seguía explicando Elisa– Las armas fabricadas ahí, son destinadas para todo el ejercito, si algo sale mal entonces nosotros estaríamos indefensos

–O sea que son un punto estratégico –comprendió Gisler– son nuestra fortaleza y también nuestra debilidad

–Esas ciudades deben estar siempre activas y en orden, la única vez que escuche que pararon fue en la Guerra de Paradis –mencionó Blanchett

–Eso me extraña –confesó Lilly Ullrich– Por lo que he escuchado, no la han pasado muy bien gracias al bloqueo marleyano

–¿Acaso no producían nueva armas y equipos cuando Eldia fue reconocida? –preguntó Vera

–Esa era la idea, lamentablemente en los Tratados de Hizuru se firmaron unas clausulas muy injustas –explicó Elisa– una de ellas, era que toda arma u objeto de uso bélico debía ser comprado de los aliados o ser producidos mediante estricta supervisión marleyana

–Pero las ciudades industriales tienen potencial para producir en serie –objetó Vera

–Así es, solo que los habitantes de esas ciudades son bastante recelosos con sus procesos de producción –detalló Elisa– Por ejemplo, el acero superendurecido que sirvió para la guerra contra los titanes, solo sus residentes saben la proporción de cada metal para hacer esa aleación. Ni siquiera la Polícia Militar con todas sus mañas logró obtener la composición.

–Con mayor razón no dejaron entrar extranjeros a la ciudad ¿verdad? –cuestionó Ullrich

–Exacto –respondió la teniente

–¿Entonces todos esas naves y armas nuevas fueron compradas? –cuestionó Vera viendo a lo lejos un zeppelin de las Tropas Fronterizas

–La gran mayoría si –respondió la pelirroja– de hecho fueron extranjeros quienes enseñaron a pilotear esas naves y como funcionaban las armas

–Así que nosotros no hemos progresado mucho desde la época de los titanes –dijo con decepción la castaña

–Tampoco es que en veinte años los alcanzáramos de pronto –razonó Lilly– Ya de por si teníamos un siglo de retraso

–Así es, nuestro mundo esta colapsando –mencionó serena la teniente– pero podemos reconstruirlo cien años más en el fuego

Tanto Vera como Lilly no comprendieron la frase, más la rubia se atrevió a preguntar – Y a todo esto ¿para que vamos a ver al comisario?

–Necesitamos tramitar unos permisos, solo esperemos que no se ponga muy quisquillosa –dijo Blanchett con una sonrisa

–¡Ya estamos cerca! –indicó Gisler

El gigante horno de cincuenta metros de altura que estaba en el centro de la ciudad se lograba percibir más adelante, por lo que aceleraron el paso. Las tres mujeres llegaron a la entrada de la principal de las ciudades industriales custodiada por dos torres antiguas, los gendarmes pidieron sus identificaciones para permitirles el acceso, una vez otorgado el acceso la pelirroja preguntó por el comisario del lugar.

–¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que preguntas por mí! –sonó una voz femenina que Elisa reconoció– ¿Que motivo te trae hasta mi jurisdicción?

–Buen día –saludó la teniente– Vengo a solicitarte una petición

–En ese caso vamos a mi oficina –dijo la mujer de cortos cabellos negros, ataviada con el uniforme militar mostrando el emblema del unicornio coronado

–Me parece bien –Blanchett la siguió– Hay tanto que contarte Comisario Valerie Dok

* * *

...

El resto del Cuerpo de Investigación que había salido de misión se encontraba sobre la muralla Rose, comenzaba a anochecer por lo que decidieron acampar ahí. Los lideres de grupo estaban reunidos mientras discutían la ruta que seguirían, pues habían visto las bengalas amarillas y sabían lo que eso significaba.

Los novatos por su parte estaban más cómodos no teniendo que exponerse a semejante altura, más nuevamente los excluían de los planes. Anya se alejó un poco de sus demás compañeros, incluso ella como hija del subcomandante y sabiendo el secreto de Eren, no sabía de los planes del Cuerpo de Investigación. Prefirió darse un espacio para pensar en las probabilidades, así estuvo durante algunos minutos hasta que...

–¡Hey Anya! ¿Vas a comer? –escuchó una voz masculina a su espalda más le sorprendió el gesto de amabilidad del joven, que no contestó– ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

–No –habló la castaña– me sorprende que tengas un gesto amable conmigo

–Me ofendes Anya –dijo Bastian poniendo una mueca y extendiéndole una galleta

–Es raro que me hables siendo amiga de Eren

–Ni Eren ni Murakumo están aquí –mencionó el joven de cabellos rizados

–¿Solo por eso me hablas? –cuestionó Arlert

–Vi que aún no comes... o puede que sea porque yo también estoy solo –dijo Steinbach cabizbajo

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó la chica– no quise ser grosera

–Eso me saco por tratar de ser caballeroso

–¡Ya te dije que lo siento! –explicó Anya– estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en algo

–¿En que? –quiso saber Bastian

–Es algo intimo

–De acuerdo, no preguntaré más –mencionó Steinbach como fin de la discusión, más la castaña sintió culpa

–¡Espera Bastian!

–¡¿Ahora que?!

–¡Disculpa mi comportamiento! ¡Es que no puedo decir lo que pienso!

–Y si no lo dices, nadie lo sabrá

Anya pensó en esto, Bastian tenía razón, más solo a sus dos amigos les contaba sus planes, sus dudas y suposiciones, pero ellos no estaban ahí y no sabía con quien debatir sobre sus sospechas. De hecho, Bastian era una pieza perfecta para atraer al titán, pero dudaba si el joven castaño la ayudaría.

–¡Bien! –gritó enojado al notar el silencio de la chica– Pero si no me lo dices, nunca lo comprenderé

–¡Guardaras el secreto! –le indicó la chica– ¡Promételo!

–Te lo prometo

–Aún sigo sin creerte –amenazó las castaña

–Te lo prometo por la memoria de Gil –dijo el joven con seriedad sorprendiendo nuevamente a Anya

–Eso... no era necesario –dijo con tristeza

–¿Y bien?

–De acuerdo –suspiró pidiéndole que tomará asiento a su lado– Sabes muy bien que la mamá de Murakumo viene de Hizuru

–Honestamente no se mucho de Hizuru –se sinceró Bastian– Explícame con detalle

–¿Has oído sobre la familia Azumabito?

–Sí

–¿Sabes cual es su importancia en su país?

–Se que son una familia prestigiosa y que tiene renombre mundial por su tacto diplomático

–También, antes de la creación de lo muros, ellos ejercieron el papel de Shōgun y fraternizaron con los reyes Fritz –explicó Arlert– De ahí, que tengan un lazo especial con Eldia

–Prácticamente ellos gobernaban en nombre del Tennō –recordó Steinbach sus clases de historia

–Así es

–¿Y luego? –preguntó Bastian al no entender la correlación de la plática

****“Es más idiota que Eren y Murakumo juntos”**** pensó la castaña

–¡No me digas! –dijo en voz alta, por lo que Anya le pidió que bajará la voz– ¡¿El guardaespaldas es parte de los Azumabito?!

–¡Shhhhhh! –volvió a pedir Arlert, aunque por fortuna nadie los escuchó– Por fin lo entendiste

–Pero... –Bastian cruzó sus brazos en pose reflexiva– si es un Azumabito ¿Porque esta aquí? ¿Su mamá se escapó de Hizuru?

–Realmente no sé mucho sobre Ryoko-san, es algo reservada –la chica recordó a la madre de su amigo– solo sé que proviene de una rama lejana del clan y que su unión con el Comandante es bien vista como una muestra de unidad entre Hizuru y Eldia

–O sea que si algo grave le pasa al guardaespaldas, los Azumabito reclamarán –concluyó el castaño con una mano en su barbilla reflexionando

–S-sí –dijo sorprendida Anya– Pensé que eras mas lento

–¡No me subestimes Anya! –reclamó el de cabellos rizados

–Lo siento

–Tal vez no tenga tu cerebro, pero uso mi lógica, y eso me dice que el titán Nocturno lo busca a él ¿cierto?

–Bueno, es una hipótesis y tengo una idea de como atraerlo

–¿Que esperas para decirlo?

Arlert le contó su idea, aunque la parte en la que lo involucraba a él, Steinbach frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

–Es un buen plan –mencionó el joven– ¿Pero es necesario que yo haga eso?

–Eres quien más se parece

–¡Maldición!

En ese momento el Comandante Kirstein llegaba a la muralla para saber como iba la misión, se acercó al grupo donde estaba Rania y compañía.

–Creo que al Comandante le interesara saber tu opinión –dijo Steinbach

–¿Que dices? –cuestiono Anya sorprendida– No creo que sea un plan tan elaborado

–Puede que no sea así–dijo Bastian– Pero puede ayudar en algo

Arlert miró a su compañero quien se veía seguro a comparación de ella, a veces la estima de Anya se caía y era incapaz de ver su propia genialidad, ahora uno de sus compañeros más molestos la estaba apoyando, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–¡Vamos Anya! –mencionó el Cabeza de resortes– Recuerda que mas compañeros están en peligro, tu idea puede salvarlos

–Sí –la castaña sonrío y le siguió el paso a sus compañero para acercarse al comandante Jean.

Para Bastian Steinbach, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de Gilbert, pero habían otras que simplemente no podía desechar, sus valores eran insustituibles para él.

****“¡Apoyaré a mis compañeros en esta guerra!”**** se dijo el joven de rizados cabellos ****“Para demostrar que hacer, como morir con honor y dignidad”****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La Guillotina Titán o Verdugo Infernal es el dispositivo para eliminar titanes sin correr riesgos y que fue inventado por Hange gracias al poder de endurecimiento de Eren.
> 
> *La ciudades industriales como se menciona en la información divulgable, son aquellos lugares únicos donde se procesa el acero superendurecido (aleación de metales raros) de los equipos y armas, gracias a sus hornos.
> 
> *En Before the Fall, nos dicen que la Ciudad Industrial (en este caso la puse como la principal de todas) tiene a un comandante de la Policía Militar (aquí se llama Comisario) y también contaba con una especie de banco.
> 
> *No estoy muy segura de si el actual (y último arco) del manga se llama oficialmente ‘Guerra de Paradis’, pero aquí si se refiere al Retumbar y todo eso de la Alianza. 
> 
> *Como todos saben la familia Azumabito a la que pertenece Kiyomi, es de Hizuru. El manga nos dice que antes ellos ejercían como Shogun (cargo histórico del gobernante de Japón desde 720 hasta 1868) y que eran amigos de los Fritz, tanto, que ellos estuvieron al lado de Karl Fritz y huyeron también a Paradis, hasta que con los Ackerman se opusieron al borrado de memorias y fueron perseguidos hasta casi desaparecer, siendo Mikasa la última descendiente por parte materna.
> 
> *Tennō es el emperador de Japón


	23. Búsqueda, parte 3: Carnada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

...

El nuevo día estaba por comenzar, habían pasado dos días desde que el titán Nocturno había escapado de nuevo, y ahora un contingente cabalgaba lo más discreto posible entre la oscuridad que estaba por desaparecer.

–¡Dense prisa, esta por amanecer! –gritó quien dirigía el grupo

Los soldados aceleraron el galope, todos llevaban puestas sus capuchas ocultando parte de su rostro. Entre los integrantes iba una chica castaña que no dejaba de ver a su compañero que iba adelante, sus manos estaban tan tensas que apretaban fuertemente las riendas.

****“Tal vez esto es muy arriesgado”**** pensó con algo de culpa pero un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos

–¡Ahí viene! –gritó James Behar cuando divisó a un gigante de color negro acercándose

–¡Dispersense! –ordenó Thiago con una señal

El grupo de veinte personas se empezó a dispersar lo más lejos unas de otras, lo que hizo espabilar al gigante al no saber a quien seguir.

****“¡Esta funcionando!”**** Se sorprendió Arlert al acertar una de sus suposiciones.

El gigante tomó la decisión más extrema que se hubiesen imaginado, tomando impulso, brinco adelante de un soldado y al aterrizar estremeció el suelo, logrando que el jinete cayera de su caballo dejándolo a merced del titán. El rostro del hombre se lleno de pánico al ver frente a él a tan horripilante monstruo, pero su terror no duro mucho al sentir como era atravesado por un filo enorme.

–¡Maldita bestia! –otro hombre al ver tal crueldad decidió enfrentar al gigante, más cuando se acercaba el titán que parecía estar observando quien sería su siguiente objetivo, de un manotazo lo aventó lejos del grupo.

–¡Sigan con las indicaciones! –pidió Rania al ver las bajas causadas por indisciplina

El titán nuevamente tomó impulso hasta acercarse a otro soldado y darle una tremenda patada, a otro más lo aplasto como si fuese un bicho y uno más le destrozo el rostro con sus garras.

****“¡Es más rápido de lo que imaginamos!”**** maldecía Jakobs al ver a tantos camaradas caídos y es que tampoco podían usar las lanzas relámpago a falta de árboles

–¡Aceleren! –gritaba Irving a sus compañeros

De pronto el titán llego hasta donde estaban Anya y su compañero, dando un fuerte manotazo tiró a ambos jóvenes aunque la castaña recibió mas de cerca el impacto, produciéndole una herida en la ceja. El Nocturno se acercó cuidadosamente al joven que se hallaba en el suelo, curiosamente con su garra descubrió su capucha encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro.

****“¿Que estará pensando?”**** se preguntó nervioso Bastian quien portaba una peluca negra.

El escudriño del titán duró unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Steinbach, cuando el titán con un ligero movimiento de su dedo quitó la peluca azabache de la cabeza de Bastian. El castaño solo se llevó las manos a su cabeza ahora descubierta, miró al titán y le pareció ver diversión en sus ojos, por lo que empezó a temblar cual gelatina.

****“¡Me va a matar!”**** pensó el castaño al ver como el titán se divertía acercándole su garra lentamente ****“¡No puedo morir así!”**** lloró en su interior cerrando los ojos para el golpe final.

–¡Murakumo esta en la Ciudad Industrial! –se escuchó un grito femenino– ¡Si de verdad lo buscas atrevete a entrar ahí!

****“¿Anya?”**** Steinbach abrió los ojos sorprendido de escuchar a Anya dar la ubicación de su amigo, el titán por su parte se quedó estático con su garra a unos centímetros de su yugular.

–¡Vamos cobarde! –siguió gritando Arlert

Bastian se alarmó al escuchar el llamado desafiante de la castaña, la vio a unos metros, Anya se había levantado, su cara mostraba coraje pese a que del lado derecho de su rostro la sangre corría desde su ceja.

–¡Anya no sigas! –advirtió Steinbach, más para su sorpresa el titán se levanto y se marchó de ahí sin prestar atención a los demás soldados.

–¡Se ha ido! –expresó Bastian con los ojos bien abiertos

–¡Bastian! ¡Anya! ¡¿Estan bien?! –preguntó Shirley quien se acercaba a ellos llevando los caballos

–Yo estoy bien –admitió Bastian aunque aún sentía su corazón palpitar rápido por tan cerca que estuvo de la muerte

–¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! –menciono Arendt quien limpiaba y vendaba la herida de Anya– esto te ayudará por ahora

Los tres se pusieron en marcha para alcanzar a sus compañeros, aunque de los tres solo Bastian y Shirley hablaban, Anya estaba en completo silencio.

–¿Segura que estas bien Anya? –preguntó preocupada Shirley

–Sí –por fin habló la castaña– solo estaba pensando

–Otra vez con eso –regaño Bastian– Si no lo dices, no podemos entenderte

–Es que esta vez...

–Tuviste razón con que el titán busca al guardaespaldas –menciono Steinbach– puede que tengas nuevamente razón, solo dilo

–Bastian tiene razón –aportó Shirley– Recuerda que estamos en una misión de vida o muerte, tu opinión puede ayudarnos

–Lo que pienso, es que es tan raro que haya descubierto el engaño

–Hice lo que pude –se defendió Bastian

–No hablo sobre tu actuación –dijo Anya– Me refiero a que te examinó, como si conociera bien el rostro de Murakumo

Arendt y Steinbach se sorprendieron por tal deducción, en efecto había posibilidades de que reconociera a Murakumo, pero el titán se había tomado tiempo en revisar bien a Bastian.

–Además sabe nuestros movimientos –mencionó Shirley

–Eso significa que hay un traidor entre nosotros –exclamó Bastian

–Yo diría que son dos –dijo Arlert

–¿Dos? –exclamaron los chicos

–Es raro que primero, el titán Nocturno presentará debilidad a la luz –explicó la castaña– Y ahora sale incluso si es de día

–¿Puede ser que se haya acostumbrado? –preguntó la rubia

–Que yo recuerde de todos los titanes registrados, ninguno ha obtenido un poder tan de pronto, y menos si es su debilidad. Incluso estos nuevos titanes tienen una debilidad, solo que cambió de lugar de la nuca a las sienes.

–Es cierto –apoyó Bastian– pero como explicas que ahora sea inmune a la luz, si es cierto que hay dos, ¿porque son tan parecidos físicamente como si fueran una copia?

–No se –aceptó Anya– solo queda que la trampa en Ciudad Industrial dé resultado y entonces sabremos quien es en realidad el titán Nocturno

–Sí –mencionaron los demás soldados cabalgando a través del campo que empezaba a iluminarse

* * *

...

Ciudad Industrial 1, 878

La ciudad se estaba movilizando en gran escala esa mañana, lo que alarmó a la comisario del lugar. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad se percató que la gente estaba siendo guiada al refugio, al preguntar quien dio esa orden le mencionaron que fueron los soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación, molesta, fue directo a donde se hallaba el líder de esos soldados.

–¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? –pregunto a la mujer pelirroja pasando a los soldados que la rodeaban

–Buen día Comisario Dok

–Pregunte ¿por que la gente esta yendo al refugio? –la mujer de cabellos negros cuestiono con dureza– solo te di permiso para construir esa trampa, ¡no para que vengas a mandar!

–Eso lo sé Valerie –contesto la teniente Blanchett– Por como están las probabilidades pensé que era la mejor opción

–¿Mejor opción? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

–¿Crees que esa trampa tan grande la íbamos a mover así? –le dio una pista

–¡Creí que solo la estaban probando! –la hija del Comandante en Jefe se estaba desesperando al intuir cual era el plan del Cuerpo de Investigación

–¿Y como podemos probarlo sin capturar a alguna presa?

Valerie no pudo más y desenfundó su pistola apuntando a la pelirroja para sorpresa de los presentes –No se que tienes en mente Blanchett, ¡pero en mi jurisdicción no puedes saltarte a la autoridad!

Justo en ese momento un grupo de soldados llegó a la ciudad, encabezados por el Comandante Kirstein.

–¡Tomen sus puestos! –ordenó el hombre castaño a sus soldados y a los herreros coordinados por Harkimo

–¡Un momento Comandante! –gritó Dok encañonando ahora a Jean– ¡¿No pueden hacer de esta ciudad su campo de pruebas?! ¡Quedan arrestados por quebrar la ley!

–Comisario Dok –habló Friedrich– ¡No es tiempo para eso! ¡Entienda que esto puede beneficiarnos!

–Harkimo tú también estabas detrás de esto –señalo Valerie

–No hay necesidad de ser violentos –dijo Jean Kirstein– Una vez que esto acabe, iremos a la comisaría a pagar nuestro desorden

–¡Comandante! –exclamó Elisa– ¡Yo sugerí este lugar y movilicé a los habitantes, deje que yo tomé toda la responsabilidad!

–Elisa ¿que clase de líder deja a sus subordinados sus responsabilidades?

–¡Basta de cursilerías! –mencionó Dok– ¡Vayamos de una vez a la comisaría!

–Ya le dije que por ahora tenemos trabajo por hacer –indicó Jean

Jean apenas había dicho esas palabras cuando un resplandor asombró a todos, el titán Nocturno volvía a hacerse presente en medio de la ciudad.

–¡Ahora! –gritó Kirstein logrando que los soldados escondidos dispararan las armas de captura, las flechas se incrustaron en la dura piel del titán logrando que éste solo pudiera cubrirse la nuca

–¿Como hicieron eso? –preguntó Valerie dejando por un momento su enojo al entender que la piel de los titanes era muy dura de atravesar

–Eso que estas viendo son armas especiales de captura, solo que a diferencia de otras, están elaboradas con acero supereforzado –explicó Blanchett

–¿Acaso se atrevieron a usar esa aleación? –cuestionó Dok

–Ya te lo había mencionado, debes probarlo en una presa verdadera

–Ustedes son unos completos dementes –sonrió con molestia la mujer morena

–Y aún falta por ver –mencionó Elisa señalando hacia abajo donde se acercaba al titán una especie de tanque

–¡Ahí! –dijo Lilly Ullrich– Ahora solo tenemos que ajustar el blanco

–¿Te preguntarás que es eso? –dijo Thiago al titán atrapado– Es un tanque anti-titan que no pudimos probar cuando escapaste del bosque

–¡Blanco ajustado! –mencionó Ullrich– ¡Despejen el área!

–Esta vez no escaparás –se despidió Jakobs del Nocturno quien algo desesperado se movía

El primer disparó salió dándole en las piernas las cuales inmediatamente perdió, también ajustaron los cables para que no escapará, el titán veía con incredulidad como se las habían ingeniado para forzarlo a salir en su forma humana.

–¡Ajustar para un segundo disparo! –ordenó Kirstein

Era un hecho, iban a usar el tanque para forzar a salir al portador incluso si con eso moría, estaban arriesgando todo. El titán comprendió que solo podían usar tres disparos, el primero dio en sus piernas, el segundo sería en su torso y el tercero sería en la cabeza.

–¡Blanco ajustado! –mencionó Lilly lista para que disparan por segunda ocasión

–¡Fuego! –ordenó el Comandante

El titán recibió el segundo impacto dejándole solo con un brazo, parte del torso y la cabeza, cuando sintió como tensaban los cables, decidió tomar ese momento para dejarse jalar hasta que cayó justo encima de una de las armas de captura, destrozándola. Después con la fuerza que le quedaba lanzó parte de las armas contra los mismos soldados que saltaron para esquivar el ataque, dándole una oportunidad de escape.

–¡Escapó nuevamente! –dijo molesto Thiago al ver como el portador nuevamente se alejaba

–Pasen a la fase 2 –ordenó Kirstein

–¿Fase 2? –cuestionó la Comisario

–No podemos dejar que escape después de todo lo que hemos hecho –le dijo Elisa– por eso decidimos no exponer a los civiles

–Aún así tendrán que responder –amenazó la mujer– por ahora enfóquense en capturar al titán

–¿A donde vas? –preguntó la pelirroja a su compañera de generación, al ver que se marchaba

–A resguardar a mis ciudadanos, es mi responsabilidad –dijo sin voltearse

–Gracias Valerie –dijo en voz baja Blanchett

–¿Teniente ahora que? –cuestionó Harkimo

–Ya saben a donde ir –dijo la teniente– Si se ven en peligro, abandonen la misión ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí –marcharon los herreros que habían fabricado las armas especiales de captura

–Comandante –Elisa se dirigió a su jefe– los herreros han ido la ubicación de la fase 3

–Bien –comentó Jean– Aunque espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso, ahora todo depende de él

* * *

...

En una de las casas por ahora vacías, se encontraban cuatro personas encapuchadas a la espera de una señal. De pronto tocaron el cristal de la ventana, dejando su pasividad se dirigieron hacia ésta para saber las nuevas.

–El portador ha escapado nuevamente –Logan llegó con las noticias

–Eren es tu turno –mencionó Armin Arlert

El mencionado asintió saliendo en compañía de los demás, ya en el tejado Reiss procedió cortarse la palma de la mano, solo lastimándose.

–¡¿Que pasa Eren?! –preguntó desconcertado el subcomandante

–No lo sé –el príncipe se volvió a cortar sin que nada sucediera

–¡Si seguimos así el portador escapará! –exclamó Rania

–¡S-solo un momento! –pidió Eren cortándose profundamente ahora la otra mano con los mismos resultados

–¿Que sucede? –comentó Inocencio ante tal imprevisto

–¡Quédense aquí en lo que ganamos tiempo! –ordenó Arlert quien había previsto fallos como ese–¡Vamos Logan, Rania!

–¡A la orden! –siguieron a su jefe dejando al príncipe y compañía

El pelirrojo no comprendía porque justo ahora su transformación titán no aparecía, ya había practicado lo suficiente para este momento.

–¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? –preguntó Murakumo con enfado

–No lo sé –confesó Eren

–¿No lo sabes? –Murakumo se acerco a su amigo, sus caras estaban muy cerca– ¿O no lo aceptas? –dijo el mestizo con una voz fría como el hielo

–¿Que?

–No tengo la inteligencia de Anya, pero te conozco de años –explicó Kirstein con paciencia– Creo saber cual es tu problema

–¿Cual? –pregunto Reiss desesperado

–Eres muy noble, tanto que no quieres hacerle daño a ese monstruo

El heredero de Eldia se impactó por dichas palabras, y es que si bien entró a la Academia Militar, fue con el afán de proteger a su hermana y acabar con la nueva invasión titán, nunca se imagino que tendría que dañar a otra persona o incluso matarla. No hubiese problema si siguiera viendo al Nocturno como aquel asesino que mato de forma cruel al subteniente Cohn y demás compañeros, pero ahora sabía que detrás de ese gigante oscuro había una persona de carne y hueso, de ideales, de sentimientos y deseos. Y también estaba él, quien tampoco podía decirse que no fuese peligroso.

–¡Vamos Eren! –Murakumo lo agitó de los hombros para que reaccionara

–No creo poder hacerlo –confesó avergonzado

Kirstein bastante enojado lo jaló de su corbata de bolo, dándole un fuerte cabezazo que lo aturdió un poco.

–¡Escucha claro Flamita! –dijo en voz alta– Esto no te lo he dicho antes, pero es hora de que te diga lo que pienso

Reiss lo quedo mirando entre expectante y temeroso, pese a su carácter, Murakumo era alguien quien no gritaba tantas palabras.

–¡No se de donde obtuviste los poderes titán! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo es como llegaste a ser príncipe! ¡Es mas, no se si llegues a ser un buen rey! –exclamó Kirstein, mientras los demás soldados daban persecución al Nocturno– ¡Pero creo que por algo estas aquí! ¡Por algo te dieron esos poderes!

Eren abrió de más sus ojos verdes, Murakumo lo soltó y le dio la espalda –No desperdicies esta oportunidad

–¿A donde vas? –preguntó Eren viendo a su amigo desenfundar las espadas

–A confrontar al titan, después de todo me busca a mí

–Murakumo

–Decide, ¿vas a pelear o no? –Murakumo echó un último vistazo a su amigo y se marchó

Eren observó a lo lejos a los soldados desplazarse rápidamente para buscar al portador que al parecer se había escondido. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y cayo de rodillas, lamentándose su situación.

****“¿Porque no puedo?”**** golpeó el piso con sus puños sangrantes para liberar su sentir ****“¿Porque no puedo transformarme?”****. Recordó las palabras de Murakumo, y entonces rememoró un episodio ocurrido el día ayer, fue entonces donde le dio la razón al mestizo.

<< _Eren se encontraba en la enfermería del antiguo cuartel de investigación siendo atendido por Bruno, quien revisaba estupefacto la acción regenerativa del poder de los titanes._

_–Vaya, esto es bastante extraño –le dijo el castaño mientras vendaba sus manos– No necesitaras la venda, pero prefiero ser precavido con las infecciones_

_–Gracias_

_–No agradezcas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti –sonrió Auttenberg, dejándolo solo, para que descansará, no tardó mucho para que una nueva voz se hiciera presente_

_–¡Es hora del almuerzo! –gritó Anansi llevando una bandeja de comida_

_–G-gracias –tartamudeo Eren bajando la cabeza, acción que notó el mestizo_

_–¿Estas tenso? ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el de piel oscura dejándole enfrente la bandeja de comida_

_–S-sí, solo es algo molesto tener las vendas –Anansi no dijo nada pero vio como el príncipe comía sin atreverse a mirarlo_

_–¿Quieres otra ración? –preguntó el joven del grupo élite_

_–No te molestes –Eren dio un rápido vistazo al joven y luego volvió a evitar su mirada_

_–No es nada –dijo Anansi tocando la mejilla donde llevaba un parche– Solo fue un rasguño_

_Eren sorprendido volteo a verle, estando el mestizo sonriendo como siempre –Sabes, he sufrido otras heridas en batalla o en experimentos, debería ser más cuidadoso ¿verdad?_

_Reiss solo frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose mal por haberle causado daño, ni siquiera recordaba que el atacó a sus camaradas convertido en titán._

_–Te lo dijo Dahl ¿cierto? –intuyó el mestizo_

_El príncipe asintió, Anansi tomó asiento a su lado dejando por un momento su rostro sonriente._

_–Desde niño siempre he sentido curiosidad por los titanes –contaba el joven– Recuerdo que usaban a los titanes en cuentos para atemorizar a los niños con irse a dormir o comer sus verduras, pero a mi siempre me parecieron fascinantes_

_–Yo no creía en ellos –contestó el pelirrojo aún con la cabeza gacha– Hasta el día de la Tragedia de Mitras_

_–Entiendo como te sientes, yo también perdí a mis padres por culpa de unos monstruos –Reiss se pasmó por un momento pero siguió escondiendo su rostro_

_–A veces los monstruos también tienen forma humana –confesó Anansi– comen, beben, sueñan, respiran y... a veces... también odian._

_Eren por fin se aventuró a ver al joven a su lado, este tenía una mirada perdida y la mandíbula tensa, más luego sintió la mirada del pelirrojo y se relajó como de costumbre._

_–Lo que quiero decir es que sean titanes o humanos, no nos queda más que luchar_

_–¿Luchar? –cuestionó Eren_

_–Sí y para eso debes comer –Anansi señalo el plato casi lleno del príncipe_

_–Yo... –Reiss mantenía fija su vista en su comida pensando que decir, no se dio cuenta que su compañero ya se había retirado_ >>

El pelirrojo se levantó y con agilidad empezó a correr sobre el tejado, su objetivo era llegar a donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

****“¡Tengo que luchar!”** **

* * *

...

–¿Donde se habrá metido? –maldecía Gabi Braun escondida en una casa, replegada cerca de una ventana

–Capitana ¿ahora que hacemos? –preguntó otro soldado que la acompañaba

–Solo tenemos de dos, o nos quedamos aquí o vamos por el –dijo Gabi– creo ya sabes cual es la que yo prefiero

El leal soldado asintió y salió junto a su superior dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad, justo donde se encontraban los altos hornos dedicados a la metalurgía.

–¿Cual es el plan? –preguntó Braun al ver al subcomandante Arlert junto al escuadrón de élite

–Nos dividiremos para buscarlo –dijo el rubio– los novatos junto a los escuadrones rodearan el área y nosotros iremos dentro de la planta

–¡Sí señor! –mencionaron los demás soldados

Nadie se percató de que una silueta encapuchada se ocultaba en un callejón cercano, sigilosa y pensativa observaba los movimientos de los soldados, mientras unas palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza:

_< < ¿Crees que podemos matarlos a todos? ¿Crees que podemos conquistar esto? >>_

La persona encapuchada sabía que ahora si no tenía a donde huir, pero al menos debía de intentarlo, después de todo para eso había sido entrenada.

<< _Si eres capaz de aguantar esto, ¡serás capaz de aguantar todo!_ >> Una voz lejana aparecía de nuevo como una pesadilla, agitó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. Justo cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba.

Su alerta se encendió, pero prefirió esperar un poco para hacer su movimiento, mientras tanto Elias Kant se acercaba con sigilo hacia el callejón con pistola en mano.

****“Estoy seguro que escuché algo por aquí”**** pensó el líder del escuadrón logístico, acercándose cada vez más. ** **“¿O fue mi imaginación?”****

En ese momento el príncipe llego con sus compañeros de armas –¿A donde se fue el titán? –preguntó en voz alta dando una oportunidad al encapuchado y distrayendo a Kant.

Ese pequeño detalle insignificante, fue lo que permitió que en un parpadeo, el encapuchado aprovechando la distracción de Elias, clavo el gancho del EM3D en el torso del soldado quitándose un obstáculo para llegar a donde estaban los demás soldados, saltando por encima de ellos disparó en repetidas ocasiones fijando especialmente el blanco en el príncipe. Después de descargar su pistola se transformó nuevamente en el titán Nocturno.

Los novatos se quedaron petrificados ante tal ataque tan repentino, ninguno fue capaz de responder al tirador, Eren en especial se había quedado estático, pues los ojos verdes del chico presenciaron en cámara lenta como una bala que iba directo hacia él, acababa incrustada en la frente de una chica rubia, cuyos cabellos trenzados se esparcieron cuando cayó al suelo sin vida.

–¡Selma! –se escuchó el chillido lastimero de sus compañeros

Reiss observó como sus compañeros se acercaron a la chica que lo había protegido, revisaron su pulso y se dieron cuenta de su estado.

****“No de nuevo”**** pensó el pelirrojo al ver los rostros desencajados de sus compañeros, la mayoría de chicas lloraban, Bastian, Brian y Jason se mostraban enfadados, mientras Derek, Tabatha y Achim solo mostraron un gesto de pena. ****“Otra persona más, primero la reina, luego los chicos en Shingashina, el subteniente Cohn, Gilbert, Wendy, Orson, Lydia, y ahora el líder Kant y Selma”****. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

<< _No nos queda más que luchar_ >> recordó las palabras de Anansi, así como las palabras que escuchó mientras creyó que moría en el bosque gigantes << _¡Lucha!_ >>

Ya sin dudas ni temores corrió en dirección a donde había ido el gigante oscuro, sabía cual era su deber.

****“¡Lucharé!”**** pensó mordiéndose la mano un poco más abajo del dedo meñique, convirtiéndose en el titán de rostro calaverico que soltó un grito de guerra.

* * *

...

–¿Escucharon eso? –cuestionó Thiago al escuchar un rugido cargado de furia

–¿Podrá ser? –pensó la mujer albina, no obstante el suelo empezó a temblar

–¿Que esta pasando? –dijo Inocencio

–¡Tomen sus puestos! –ordenó la teniente Blanchett

Apenas había acabado de hablar la pelirroja cuando divisaron al titán Nocturno correr hacia ellos, aunque su mayor sorpresa no fue su presencia, sino la de otro titán quien se acercaba velozmente.

–¡¿Ese es el titán que esta de nuestro lado?! –preguntó Rania cuidadosa de no delatar la verdadera identidad del titán calavera

–Así es –respondió Elisa, quien aún con toda su disciplina no dejaba de asombrarse por ver la forma de titanica del príncipe y el ambiente que imponía. Ahora entendía mejor las decisiones de sus jefes.

Gabi también estaba asombrada por ver nuevamente los poderes titanicos encarnados en el príncipe, pudo percatarse que las escamas que cubrían sus brazos eran bastante parecidas a las del titán Acorazado. Sacudió sus pensamientos tristes para enfocarse en la misión.

–¡¿Que hacemos?! –señalo Rania– ¡¿Lo ayudamos?!

–¡Tenemos que evitar que no causen muchos destrozos aquí! –mencionó la castaña al pensar en el impacto de una lucha de titanes en la siderúrgica

Eren le daba alcance al titán oscuro embistiéndolo unos metros, estando al borde de casi caer de nivel. El titán Nocturno luchaba por soltarse y esquivar los furiosos golpes que el titán Calavera propinaba. En titán oscuro encontró una abertura en el ataque del príncipe y lo pateó fuertemente en la cabeza, quitándoselo de encima, y con una increíble agilidad lo lanzó hacia abajo justo donde estaba la cuchara llena de metal líquido.

–¡No! –gritó el escuadrón de élite

Mientras el titán calavera empezaba a sentir su cuerpo quemarse al contacto con el metal fundido, escuchó una voz desconocida: _Caerás en el fuego pero estas llamas te sanaran._

Su mano derecha fue lo último que se hundió en aquella masa ardiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Valerie Dok es una de las hijas de Nile y Marie.
> 
> *Las armas especiales de captura, son aquellos barriles con flechas y cables de acero superendurecido que se usaron para atrapar a Annie en el bosque gigante. Aquí las modificaron un poco con una nueva aleación y con sistema de poleas para tensar o aflojar los cables.
> 
> *Disculpen mi ignorancia, no es una medalla la que Eren usa en el cuello, se llama corbata de bolo.
> 
> *Hay mucho tatakae en este capitulo.
> 
> *No se mucho sobre plantas metalurgicas, vi que si son plantas grandes, con un proceso complejo y obviamente con hornos a altas temperaturas, pero tampoco pidan mucho realismo si hay gigantes con poderes.
> 
> *¡¡¿Ya vieron el trailer de la nueva temporada?!! A mi si me gustó y también ya casi sale el nuevo capitulo del manga, el hype esta al máximo 🤪😲🤩


	24. Búsqueda, parte 4: Memorias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

...

–¿Donde esta el titan calavera? –preguntó Armin que en ese momento llegaba con el escuadrón de élite

–Cayó a la cuchara –señalo Thiago– y no da señales de vida

Arlert apretó los puños, pero sabía que debían detener al titán aquí y ahora. –Llévenlo a la trampa, no lo dejen escapar

–¡Si señor

–Vamos Eren sal– dijo en voz baja Armin mirando la cuchara y después yéndose tras el titan oscuro

En medio de la Ciudad Industrial se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla, el escuadrón de élite luchaba contra el titán Nocturno, guiándolo para que saliera de la fabrica metalurgica, pero estaba siendo una tarea algo pesada, pues el titán no hacía más que dar vueltas.

–¡Ese maldito solo quiere cansarnos! –dijo Jakobs notando el plan del Nocturno

–¡Tenemos que capturarlo! –mencionó Rania

En ese momento una persona pasó a su lado con una velocidad increíble, lo primero que hizo fue cortarle los tendones para ralentizarlo. El escuadrón de élite quedo sorprendido al notar que esa persona era Murakumo Kirstein, el joven hijo del comandante.

–Ese chico puede darnos una oportunidad para guiarlo a la trampa –dijo Elisa– ¡Sara ayúdalo!

–De acuerdo –mencionó la albina

Murakumo era bastante hábil con el manejo de su EM3D pues aprovechaba las estructuras y la tubería de la fabrica para balancearse y esquivar los ataques del titán Nocturno, así como para atacar con cortes exactos. Sara consiguió alcanzarlo antes de que atacara nuevamente.

–Espera niño, lo único que estas haciendo es cansarte –mencionó Zimmerman– tenemos un plan, pero necesito que me ayudes

Kirstein solo asintió y a la señal de la albina, atacaron los dos juntos cortando sus afiladas garras dejándolo sin la parte mas poderosa de su cuerpo.

–¡Rematemos con las lanzas relámpago! –dijo Murakumo

–Aún no –dijo Sara– haríamos más daño del que por sí ya hicimos –mencionó contemplando los destrozos que habían causado en la fábrica

–Pero... –quiso debatir el mestizo, más un golpe le llegó de espaldas, si no fuese porque se deslizo por una tubería inclinada hubiese quedado estampado

–¡No le pierdas de vista! –regaño Zimmerman al novato

–¡Maldición! –Murakumo enojado se lanzó contra el Nocturno, cortándole en parte del ojo izquierdo

El chico moreno se preparaba para asestarle otro corte cuando el codo del titan lo golpeó aventándolo unos metros directo a una tubería.

–¡Diablos! –dijo la albina quedándose ella sola contra el titán

–¡Murakumo! –gritó el comandante al ver al joven estrellarse contra una estructura, por lo que saltando del caballo fue a atrapar a su hijo que iba a desplomarse desde una altura considerable

–¡Comandante! –gritó un joven castaño que llego a donde estaba el líder del Cuerpo de Investigación

–Creo que no fue grave –dijo Jean aliviado, viendo que el chico no presentaba heridas mayores– ¡Bruno te lo encargo!

–¡Sí! –respondió el médico, viendo que el Comandante se fue tras la batalla no sin antes darle una mirada de afecto a su hijo

Sara por su parte dejo cegado al titan quien cayo de bruces, ya casi derrotado, la albina estaba por llegar a la nuca y cortarla de un tajo, cuando algo salió del cuerpo, haciendo que la soldado de élite se saliera de su trayecto repentinamente.

–¿Que carajo? –cuestionó la mujer tocándose la mejilla y notando como algo viscoso le había caído, no era sangre, sino una especie de moco

Entonces los soldados sorprendidos dejaron de seguirle, al notar como de las parte cercenadas comenzaban a brotarle una especie de tentáculos.

–¡¿Y ahora que es eso?! –preguntó Thiago

–No sé –aceptó Blanchett con molestia, ese titán les estaba dando muchos problemas– No nos queda más que atraparlo, después de hacer tanto desastre

–¡Teniente! –gritó un soldado, señalando a la pelirroja la dirección que había tomado el titán

La teniente se sorprendió de que el titán se estuviera desplazando hacia arriba, adhiriendo sus nuevos tentáculos sobre la imponente chimenea de la ciudad.

–Lisa ¿alguna idea? –cuestionó Sara a su líder– si sigue así llegará a la boca de la chimenea

Blanchett vislumbró las dos posibilidades, y ninguna le gustó. Una opción era que logrará escapar de ellos, ya sea con la muerte o con algún truco nuevo; y la otra, que desde adentro derrumbará la chimenea llevándose no solo a ellos sino también a los civiles, acabando con media Ciudad Industrial.

Mientras Elisa pensaba en opciones para contraatacar, sus compañeros exclamaron–¡Comandante! ¡Subcomandante! –al ver llegar a sus líderes

–¡Han hecho un buen trabajo! –mencionó Jean– nosotros nos encargaremos de bajarlo

–¿Señor? –dijo Elisa sorprendida

–¡Atentos a cuando caiga! –ordenó el subcomandante Armin, armándose con unas lanzas relámpago– ¡No lo dejen ir!

–¡Si señor!

–A la carga –dijo Jean a su camarada, saliendo combatir como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

...

<< _Maldición... maldición_ >>

Escuchó una voz llena de furia, abrió un poco los ojos y alcanzó a ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules extendiendo su mano hacia él, el muchacho se le hizo conocido pero a la vez extraño, vestía unas ropas militares que solo había visto en el Museo de la Memoria, ****“¿Que estoy viendo?¿Estoy soñando?”****.

Luego vio adentrase a una especie de boca, pues unos dientes desprendieron su brazo. Pronto se vio en un espacio cerrado y húmedo, se percató de que había un líquido rojizo, con asco se intentó apartar pero chocó con un cuerpo humano flotando, no, estaba equivocado, no era solo un cuerpo, eran varios. Tenían el mismo uniforme antiguo, supuso eran soldados de hace años, los que batallaban contra los gigantes puros. El terror lo invadió. ¿Como había llegado él ahí?.

<< _Esto no puede ser_ >> escuchó nuevamente a la voz lamentarse, esa voz que sin duda ya había escuchado en el bosque gigante .

<< _¿Porque tiene que pasar esto?_ >> siguió escuchando, pero otras imágenes se le presentaron, una mujer era devorada por un titán de gran sonrisa, imagen que de inmediato le recordó a la muerte de la reina Historia << _Ellos toman nuestra vida... nuestros sueños_ >>

El príncipe por fin dejo su sueño y tomando consciencia vio a través de los ojos titanicos, estaba rodeado de una masa incandescente, aunque también notó que había una especie de cristal que le rodeaba.

–¿Donde estoy? –se preguntó por un segundo, pero luego recordó que había combatido con el titán Nocturno y éste, lo había lanzado hacia una cuchara –¿Como salgo de aquí? –nunca había estado cien por ciento consciente en su forma titán.

Al estar cristalizado, el metal no lo quemaba, pero tampoco podía moverse, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, lo más probable es que lo estuvieran esperando para derrotar al titán Nocturno.

–Tengo que salir de aquí –deshizo la cristalización de los dedos de su mano, pero el metal le quemó rápidamente –¡Mierda!

<< _No se puede eliminar todo el desastre que he visto_ >> otra imagen le llegó de pronto, ésta vez no veía con claridad a la persona que estaba frente a él, la luz solar ensombrecía su figura. Y seguido, una lluvia de imágenes pasaron rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de apreciarlas.

 ** **“No se puede eliminar el desastre, pero puedo hacerlo menor”**** se dijo Eren determinado, quien dispuesto a todo, se cristalizo todo en forma de escamas flexibles.

–¡Ahhhhhhh! –grito tomando impulso para voltear la cuchara.

* * *

...

Los líderes del Cuerpo de Investigación subieron a combatir al titán que escalonaba la chimenea.

–Solo sigue el plan –recomendó Arlert a Jean

–No pienso fallar –dijo Kirstein

Mientras el titán, con sus tentáculos se apoyaba para escalar aquella enorme estructura le salió a la vista un hombre rubio que se dirigía directamente a sus tentáculos, con uno de ellos se sostuvo y con el otro le intentó aplastar, aunque el hombre lo esquivo pasando por encima, llegó a cortarle la parte trasera de las rodillas para que debilitará el soporte. El titán quedó colgado sosteniéndose solo con los tentáculos, ese momento fue aprovechado por los dos hombres que pasaban veloces una y otra vez cortando la zona axilar, el titán cada vez estaba más débil para sostenerse, por lo que decidió darles una sorpresa. Volteó rápidamente la cabeza, justo del lado donde estaba Armin lanzando una mordida, más el rubio y el castaño habían previsto eso, por lo que coordinadamente cortaron sus fauces, dejándolo con la mandíbula abierta e incapacitada. Luego Jean disparó su gancho en la espalda del titán y se precipitó unos metros abajo, parándose sobre la parte baja de la chimenea, tensó en cable y con todas sus fuerzas jaló de éste, atrayendo al débil titán hacia abajo.

–¡Tu turno Armin! –gritó el comandante

El rubio corrió verticalmente hasta darle alcance y posarse sobre su cabeza, incrustó las lanzas relámpago en sus hombros y luego se quitó de ahí, el titán miró incrédulo al rubio mientras éste jalaba los detonadores, logrando volarle los tentáculos sin dañar la chimenea.

–¡Listos! –gritó Arlert a sus soldados– ¡Esta por caer!

–¡Yo me encargo! –se ofreció Vera Gisler

Gisler sería quien daría el golpe final al titán, aunque había posibilidades de que algo saliera mal y tuvieran que recurrir a la última trampa. Y así fue, casi al llegar al suelo el titán logró crear un tentáculo más que atravesó el hombro de la joven castaña quien cayó sangrando.

–¡Vera! –gritó Gabi al ver a su valiente alumna desvanecerse

El titán también cayo y aprovechando la humadera que causo su caída, con su téntaculo comenzó a destruir su alrededor, dificultando la tarea de los soldados.

–¡Maldición! –gritó Thiago esquivando tubos, varillas y demás escombros.

–¡Si sigue así acabará por destruir toda la ciudad! –mencionó Rania quien también se protegía de los desechos y el polvo

–¡Llévenlo ahí! –señaló Elisa el lago de la cascada seca de la ciudad

No hizo falta que lo repitiera, pues un titán o mejor dicho una especie de esqueleto con músculos y metal fundido salió a hacerle frente al titán Copiador, se abalanzó con una fuerza increíble para su estado, forcejearon y rodaron hasta alcanzar el lago seco, donde cayeron al fondo arenoso, levantando el polvo.

Los soldados que ya esperaban en los alrededores de la cascada apuntaron los cañones especiales al titán, más cuando el polvo se dispersó, se sorprendieron al ver a dos titanes iguales, incluso el mismo Eren se desubicó por un momento al verse frente a él.

–¡¿Que diablos?! –dijo Thiago por todos al ver que ahora habían dos titanes calavera

–¿Cuantos trucos más esconde ese miserable? –mencionó Sara molesta al tratar de diferenciarlos

–¿Puede comunicarse? –preguntó Elisa a Anansi, quien estaba con los soldados de los cañones y con Lilly Ullrich

–No

 ** **“Entonces si es un titán diferente”**** pensó la joven Arlert quien llegaba rápidamente hasta ahí después de ver a Eren salir en un estado frágil –Ese titán no es el titán Nocturno del bosque gigante –dijo Anya segura– este es un titán que adopta la apariencia de otro

–Un titán que copia la apariencia –mencionó Elisa comprendiendo la habilidad del nuevo enemigo

–¿Y como los diferenciamos? –cuestionó Rania

–Creo que no puede copiar todos sus poderes –aclaró Arlert, pensando en la diferencia con el verdadero titán Nocturno que era debilitado por la luz– el problema es que él aún no los domina

–Podríamos arriesgarnos a cortarles la nuca –sugirió Sara

–No –dijo Elisa

 ** **“¿Cual es el verdadero?”**** se cuestionó Anya, aunque de pronto obtuvo una respuesta ****“¡Lo que es la verdad para ti y para mi!”****

–¡Ya se! ¡Tengo una idea! –dijo Arlert

–¿Que propones? –le preguntó Blanchett

–¡Desplieguen la trampa a la señal!

–Bien –la pelirroja había escuchado de la inteligencia de la hija del subcomandante, pero era la primera vez que la veía actuar

Anya se paró cerca de la pelea y aclarando su voz, gritó: –¡El titán Calavera le temía a los caballos cuando era niño!

Eren sorprendido y apenado perdió el equilibrio, lo que mostró quien era el verdadero príncipe.

–¡A él! –señalo Blanchett al otro titán, dando la orden de desplegar la trampa que habían preparado

Entonces de los cañones especiales colocados estrategicamente salieron disparados una especie de tubos que con la velocidad del disparo se desplegaron haciéndose más largos atravesando partes del cuerpo del titán. El falso titán calavera comprendió que lo llenarían de esa especie de lanzas, por lo que en su última jugada logró desplegar un tentáculo y golpeó con toda su fuerza la pared donde antes caía la cascada, causando que unos segundos después la tierra erosionada colapsará y se fuera abajo.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó Lilly avisando a sus compañeros para que se pusieran a salvo

Sara rápidamente saco al príncipe del titán quien estaba teniendo problemas para despegarse. El deslave sepultó por completo al titán copiador, solo algunas lanzas sobresalieron a la vista.

–¿Estará muerto? –cuestionó Anansi contemplando la avalancha de tierra

–No lo sé –contestó Elisa– pero será difícil para él salir de esta

–No deberíamos confiarnos, esa cosa ha causado muchos desastres –sentenció molesta Sara

–Tienes razón Sara –dijo Jean quien se unía a sus soldados– desde ahora mantendremos vigilado este lugar ****“Y de paso ayudaremos a pagar los daños”****

Eren ya puesto salvo, sintió como una capa lo cubría, alzó la vista para ver a quien lo ayudaba, era el subcomandante Arlert. –Lo hiciste bien –dijo el rubio, para Eren eso fue una mentira, bajo la mirada no queriendo encontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros, aunque de estos últimos no tenían idea de su poder.

* * *

...

–¿Y como pretender reparar todo esto? –cuestionó furiosa la comisario Dok contemplando todo el desastre que causaron en la ciudad

–Lo pagaremos con creces, una vez que el gobierno invierta en nuevas instalaciones –respondió Elisa

–¡Esto lo hicieron ustedes, no el Gobierno!

–Era cuestión de tiempo que esas chatarras colapsaran, me sorprendió que la chimenea aguantará al titán

–¡Ese no es el punto!

–Ayudaremos a recoger este desastre –dijo Blanchett viendo a los soldados quienes entendieron la orden

La capitana Braun veía con fastidio todo ese drama, aunque le daba parte de razón a la Comisario, y todo por culpa del incompetente príncipe. Éste se hallaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y cubierto con la capa, no se había movido de ahí desde que se sepultó al titán Copiador, y esa actitud le molestaba en demasía.

–¡Hey niño! –dijo la castaña, antes cerciorándose que no hubiese nadie cerca. El chico solo movió la cabeza en señal de estar escuchando

–¿Porque no te pudiste transformar a tiempo? –preguntó duro y directo– ¿sabes cuanto van a costar todas esas reparaciones? –el chico negó con la cabeza

–¡Vamos! ¡Tan siquiera dime la razón por la que tardaste!

–Tenía miedo –contestó el pelirrojo– ...de descontrolarme

Gabi comprendió a que se refería, más no bajo su dureza con él –Pues el resultado fue igual o peor que si te descontrolabas

Eren se encogió más sintiéndose inútil –Lo siento –dijo con voz acongojada

–Un lo siento no regresará a los muertos ni reparara los daños, eres el único con poderes titan, recuerdalo

–¿La líder Gisler como esta? –preguntó desviando el tema

–Todo depende de si sobrevive esta noche –respondió sincera Gabi– de hecho voy a verla

El príncipe se sintió aún peor por ser el causante de varias muertes y personas heridas, además de daños materiales. Ahora se sentía todo un inútil y se decía que no se merecía tener poderes titanes si no sabía como usarlos, se preguntó como podría darle esos poderes a otra persona en caso de que él decidiera renunciar a su deber. Su pregunta fue contestada cuando recordó con detalle la última imagen mostrada cuando estaba en la cuchara. Abrió de más los ojos y abrió varias veces la boca como si le faltara el aire, hasta que una arcada fue controlada por sus manos, no obstante, la segunda le hizo devolver el desayuno de aquel día.

* * *

...

–¿Cuantos son? –preguntó con un semblante neutral Armin aunque por dentro sentía pena

–Siete muertos incluyendo a los que se dirigían hacía aquí, y diez heridos, entre ellos la más grave es Vera Gisler –reportó Bruno del escuadrón médico

–¿Si la llevamos a Ehrmich podrá sobrevivir?

–Claro, el problema radica en que soporte el trayecto, ha perdido mucha sangre, incluso en zeppelin no nos garantiza que sobreviva

–Llamaremos a Inés en ese caso –se dirigió a un soldado– ¡Que venga lo más rápido posible! ¡Y que traiga lo necesario para una transfusión sanguínea!

–¡Si señor! –el joven salió apresurado a entregar el mensaje

–Haré todo lo posible para que sobreviva –aseguró Auttenberg

–Te lo confío

El subcomandante Arlert suspiró cansado, pese a ver este tipo de cosas cuando era más joven, aún no podía acostumbrarse a perder gente como si fueran objetos desechables, por más que los demás regimientos y miembros del parlamento los señalaran de fríos e insensibles, era un hecho que ellos sentían la perdida de sus soldados, no lo demostraban, pero eso no significaba que odiaban ver ante sus ojos como gente con sueños e ilusiones iba hacia la muerte, ya sea de forma rápida e inesperada o lenta y agónica, como fuese era pesada, especialmente para él como líder. Por eso entre sus investigaciones estaba en identificar que había en el suero titán, más específicamente que era lo que activaba la transformación titanica, no era un experto en biología o genética, pero había estudiado sobre eso cuando se dio un tiempo lejos del ejercito, su intuición le indicaba que era algo además del ADN. Por suerte tenía consigo seis sueros titanicos que había logrado salvar de la Guerra de Paradis, que los marleyanos nunca le encontraron y que siempre cargaba uno consigo para seguir estudiándolo en sus ratos libres.

Se dirigió a donde estaban sus pertenencias, deseando distraerse un poco antes de ser llamados por el Parlamento. Como lo hacía de costumbre, echó un vistazo a donde guardaba el suero y descubrió que no estaba, horrorizado rebuscó entre sus cosas, mientras pensaba en quien pudiese haberlo tomado.

 ** **“¡¿Jean?! ¡¿Anansi?!, no ninguno de ellos sabe donde estaba”**** pensó con desesperación hasta que un estruendo proveniente del lado trasero le llamó la atención.

* * *

...

Gabi había ido a ver a su subordinada, le dolía verla de esa manera, más no podía hacer otra cosa por ella más que rogar por su salvación o en todo caso, por que su muerte fuese tranquila; salió de la habitación pensativa y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás soldados, especialmente los líderes de escuadrón. Fue en ese momento que una sombra se escabulló a la habitación de Gisler.

Aquella figura se quedó parada delante de la soldado herida y posó sus ojos fijamente en ella. La mirada verde de Eren se volvió más húmeda conforme pasaban los segundos, se culpaba por el fatídico estado de la chica, si no hubiese tenido miedo en el momento para transformarse, ella y otros no estarían en esa situación. Se acercó a la pálida joven lentamente, sacando de su chaqueta un estuche donde contenía un suero titanico, éste estaba en posesión del subcomandante Arlert, pues él mismo le había confesado aquello, más nunca le reveló su ubicación, pero gracias a Anya supuso cuales eran los lugares secretos del subcomandante.

Temblando llenó la jeringa y la acercó al brazo de la castaña, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, en parte por culpa y en parte por miedo. A través de sus memorias había captado cual era la única forma para pasar el poder de un portador a otro, cosa que ni el subcomandante ni Anansi le habían dicho por temor, pues a quien no le daría miedo ser devorado por un titán.

 ** **“Tengo miedo de morir... pero tengo aún más miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas”**** se sinceró Eren mentalmente, siguió viendo a la chica inconsciente ****“Tal vez yo no sea el indicado”****

Inyectó por completo el suero y se apartó, bastaron unos segundos para que la habitación fuese destruida por un titán puro. Eren contempló con asombro la maldición de los eldianos, humanos que podían convertirse en seres gigantes sin razonamiento solo provistos con ansias de comer, entendió mejor el miedo que causaban a otros pueblos y el porque tanta sangre derramada en la historia de sus antepasados. Miró los ojos de una Vera gigante que de igual manera lo contempló antes de abrir su gran boca para devorarlo.

 ** **“Tal vez ella controle mejor el poder, después de todo tiene más experiencia”**** se dijo Reiss mientras veía al titán acercarse, estaba aterrado así que ni siquiera intento parase y huir, tragó saliva y cerro fuertemente los ojos con su último pensamiento ****“Lo siento Ymir, Anya, Murakumo”****

El impacto hizo temblar la tierra, el titán se incorporó con la boca manchada de sangre tragándose un brazo.

–¡Por un demonio! –Gabi llegó justo a tiempo para lanzarse y quitar a Eren de las fauces de Vera, quien solo se quedó con un brazo.

Gabi observó aterrada como su más devota discípula caía al suelo, no cabía duda de quien había robado el suero del subcomandante y quien la había titanizado, miró furiosa al príncipe que ni siquiera se quejaba de la amputación.

–¡¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso?! –espetó con una furia que no había sentido desde la Guerra de Paradis, zarandeó al joven fuertemente pero éste estaba ido– ¡¿Que te pasa?!

Los ojos verdes de Eren parecían tener una mezcla de sufrimiento y miedo como si lo que estuviera viendo fuese algo terrorífico, y no era para menos pues las palabras que acompañaban aquellas tenebrosas visiones aún las seguía escuchando.

<< _¿Papá? ¡AHHHHH!_ >>

El recuerdo de aquella transformación confusa y parricida, le produjo un fuerte shock emocional a Eren justo cuando atravesaba un episodio negativo, fue por eso que sin pensarlo mucho, decidió revivir a Vera a costa de su vida.

–¡Eres un idiota! –exclamó Braun entendiendo el asunto

–¡¿Que rayos paso aquí?! –cuestionó Elisa asombrada

–¿Eso es Gisler? –preguntó sorprendida Rania señalando al titán de rasgos parecidos a su compañera de armas

–¿Que hacemos con ella? –cuestionó Sara

–Mátenla –dijo la capitana con voz fría

–¡Pero capitana! –dijo sorprendido Thiago ante tal orden

–Es lo mejor, así no sufrirá tanto –sentenció sacando su espada

–¡Espere capitana! –gritó Anansi deteniéndola –Hay algo raro aquí –de pronto el cuerpo del titán empezó a desprender humo

 ** **“¿Sera que...?”**** pensó alterada Braun corriendo a la nuca del titán donde a sus ojos y a los de los demás, Vera salía

 ** **“¡Vera!”**** la capitana tomó a la chica entre sus brazos comprobando que ahora no presentaba heridas, aunque sí unas marcas características en los ojos.

De pura casualidad, ahora se sabía como repartir los poderes titanicos sin tener que devorar al antecesor.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ymir si traumo al pobre Eren con los caballos.
> 
> *Bueno ya en el capítulo 122 nos muestran la manera de como repartieron el poder de Ymir, aunque aún no se sabe con exactitud como nacieron los 9 poderes titanes, la teoría mas popular es que al comer una parte del cuerpo se originó un poder titán.
> 
> *Tampoco se sabe, si un portador que tenga más de un poder titán puede heredar solo un poder sin que se lo coman. En este caso mi suposición es que... lo explicaré más adelante. 
> 
> *Espero se entienda cuales son las memorias que Eren 3.0 ve, aquí solo puse una memoria de mi cosecha, todas las demás ya se han visto en el manga.
> 
> *El OST fue theDOGS interpretada por mpi.
> 
> *¿Que poder o poderes habrá heredado Vera?


	25. Suposiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

...

<< _Por fin había llegado el día que tanto esperaba, las calles estaban tapizadas de banderas y la gente se reunía en las calles cercanas al palacio real para poder admirar el desfile. Con los ojos bien abiertos y mostrando una gran sonrisa, buscaba el lugar más adecuado para ver el desfile, en especial para ver a alguien._

_–¡_ _Mamá! ¡Abuela! –gritó estirando sus manos– ¡Aquí!_

_Dos mujeres se acercaron a él con tranquilidad, la primera de edad avanzada que se reflejaba en las arrugas de su rostro y en algunas canas en su cabeza, más no perdía su sonrisa; la segunda más joven y bella pero más serena, apenas y era perceptible su sonrisa._

_–¡Desde aquí podemos ver a papá! –dijo el niño con emoción, conmoviendo a ambas mujeres_

_–Sí –contestó la mujer mayor_

_–¡Le gritaré mucho para que me vea!_

_–Seguro que te notará pequeño –la mujer mayor acarició su cabeza– ya falta poco_

_El tiempo se le hizo eterno al niño mientras esperaba que su padre pasará frente a él, estuvo un tanto inquieto que su madre tuvo que calmarlo en un par de ocasiones, hasta que el momento llegó. Su admirado padre pasó cabalgando liderando al regimiento más valiente del ejercito de Paradis, con su pulcro uniforme y su porte gallardo, el niño estaba alegre de ver al soldado más fuerte para él._

_–¡Papá! –gritó el niño con fuerza, logrando una mirada intensa del comandante del Cuerpo de Investigación– ¡Me vio!_

_El pequeño Murakumo de diez años sonreía alegremente al haber visto a su héroe desfilar, además de estar al lado de su familia y poder comer o comprar lo que el quisiera._

_–¡Quiero un helado! –clamó a la mujer mayor pasado el desfile_

_–Murakumo ya comiste suficientes golosinas –le reprendió su madre, a lo que el niño de ojos grises hizo un puchero_

_–Si prometes que te portarás bien, te compraré un helado –dijo su abuela_

_–¡Sí! –exclamó, tomando la mano de la señora Kirstein fue directo al puesto de helados ignorando el llamado de su madre_

_El niño iba tan feliz y estaba tan absorto en su mundo que no escuchó los gritos de terror que lanzaba la gente al ver a un monstruo gigante en medio de la ciudad. Solo recordaba que su abuela lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que sintió el peso de la mujer caerle completamente, por lo que se movió y la mujer cayó estrepitosamente._

_–¿Abuela? –preguntó, más no obtuvo respuesta, movió un poco a la mujer que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero lo único que vio fue una varilla clavada en su nuca._

_El niño asustado retrocedió hasta topar con otra persona quien de inmediato lo reconoció._

_–¡¿Murakumo estas bien?! –escuchó la voz de su madre preocupada_

_–La abuela –señalo mecánicamente el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer mayor, Ryoko solo pudo emitir un suspiro profundo al ver el panorama actual_

_–La abuela se quedará aquí –dijo entristecida la mujer de cabellos negros– ahora escucha ¡No te sueltes de mí!_

_El niño asintió tomando la mano de su progenitora y comenzaron a correr, la calidez de su madre le hizo sentir seguridad, lamentablemente esa sensación se terminó unos momentos después cuando fue arrojado al suelo. La caída fue brusca que le provocó unos raspones, cuando se puso de pie y buscó a su mamá, quedo atemorizado al ver unos escombros encima del cuerpo de su madre._

_–¡Mamá! –grito aterrado, los escombros habían aplastado sus piernas, más su torso, cabeza y brazos estaban intactos_

_–¡Huye de aquí Murakumo! –dijo su madre con un gesto de dolor, sus piernas estaban rotas_

_–Mami –lloriqueo el niño ante tal petición, ademas de que no podía moverse_

_–¡Hazlo! ¡Obedece! –grito la mujer de la misma manera que daba los castigos– ¡Vete o el titán te comerá!_

_Murakumo había escuchado muchas historias sobre titanes, pero él era tan valiente como su padre que no les temía. Sin embargo, el tono de mando de su madre le hizo dudar. Y ahí fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta, que todo a su alrededor era un completo caos, que varias personas habían sufrido el mismo destino que su familia y que otras huían atemorizadas, pero sobretodo, vio al gigante, al monstruo de los cuentos infantiles destrozar todo a su paso, se llenó de temor que casi se orina, fue el llamado de su madre quien lo sacó de sus visiones._

_–¡Por favor! –escuchó la voz quebrada de la mujer– ¡Murakumo corre!_

_Esta vez obedeció, no sin antes mirar una vez más el rostro lacrimoso de la mujer que le dio la vida, corrió sin parar y sin prestar atención a sus alrededores. Corrió hasta nuevamente toparse con alguien que no reconoció pero que lo llevó a un lugar donde habían muchos soldados, en los que ni siquiera reparo, era como si desde ahora el mundo no le importara._

_–¡Murakumo! –escuchó su nombre proveniente de un voz conocida, alzó la mirada para encontrase con el rostro desencajado de su padre –¿Estas herido?_

_El niño negó, más no contesto las preguntas que su padre le hacía. Jean comprendió que había pasado por un momento traumatico, lo mejor era dejarlo descansar. Tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo acostó en un cama donde estuvo a su lado abrazándolo, calmando sus temblores inconscientes y sus lagrimas silenciosas._

_–Descansa –la voz serena de su padre le arrullaba poco a poco– ya estas a salvo_ >>

Murakumo despertó sobresaltado por recordar en sueños aquel día, se incorporó lentamente divisando que estaba solo en una habitación. Fijo su mirada en la mesa cercana donde reposaba un vaso con agua y su perfectamente doblada bandana morada. Paso sus dedos por ella rememorando los tiempos pasados de su infancia.

Suspiró resignándose a vivir el presente y dar lo mejor de él. ****“No las defraudare madre, abuela”**** se prometió.

* * *

...

Mitras, 878

Puntual y de lo más presentable, entró junto a Elisa Blanchett al salón de juntas del Parlamento a donde fue llamado a comparecer por el desastre causado en la Ciudad Industrial 1.

–Lo estábamos esperando comandante Kirstein –saludó amablemente el líder Dix

Jean suspiró por lo bajo ante el sarcasmo del viejo, pero retomo la compostura y fue a sentarse en el lugar destinado a él. –Estoy aquí para comparecer por lo sucedido en Ciudad Industrial

–Eso es lo menos que merece, todo el daño ocasionado a un centro de trabajo tan grande como ese –habló un hombre regordete– es una pérdida grande de dinero

–La Ciudad Industrial hace mucho que es una pérdida de dinero –dijo Jean, no dándoles tiempo de refutarle, completó –Esos lugares pueden ser económicamente viables, si se les diera el apoyo y la inversión necesaria

–¿Apoyo? –mencionó otro hombre –¿Que no es suficiente con tener a la Gendarmería cuidándolos?

–A estas alturas, ya no importan los robos de armas en las ciudades industriales, el contrabando de armas modernas extranjeras es el nuevo negocio de los traficantes

–En ese punto le doy la razón –mencionó Wanda Baumeister para molestia de Jürgen –pero eso que tiene que ver en que casi hayan destruido una ciudad industrial

–Es nuestro deber –contestó seguro Kirstein –eliminar cualquier amenaza contra Eldia

–¿Eso incluye fuentes de trabajo, daño en propiedad ajena y hasta deterioro de la naturaleza? –remarcó León Rilke

–Era la única opción

–¿No había otra opción? –cuestionó Dix –¿Algún desierto?, ¿Un campo abierto?, ¿Un cementerio?

–Señor si me permite –Elisa se entrometió en la charla –Era un titán con inteligencia, él mismo sabía el daño que provocaba, por eso me tomé la libertad de evacuar a la población

–Teniente Blanchett ¿cierto? –indicó Jürgen –Veo que eres bastante astuta, pero estamos para hacer cumplir la ley, por muy nobles que sean tus actos, si quiebran la ley, deberán pagar

–Además no existe ninguna ley que responsabilice a un titán por hacer desastres –explicó Rilke

–Pero... –intentó defenderse la pelirroja, más recibió una señal de silencio de parte de su superior

–Escuchen estimados miembros del parlamento –Jean extendió un diagrama delante de los presentes –se que estuvo mal el actuar del Cuerpo de Investigación, pero he traído una propuesta que de ser aceptada, tendríamos mas beneficios que deudas

–¿Y que es? –cuestionó Wanda arqueando una de sus finas cejas

–Primero modernizar la Ciudad Industrial para que ésta pueda producir en serie

–¿Eso nuevamente que tiene que ver con su deber? –cuestionó Rilke –Usted debe ver por la amenaza titán no por la industria

–Me temo que la industria tiene que ver mucho con el ejercito –respondió Kirstein –nuestro atraso también afecta nuestras misiones. Primero, no podemos seguir combatiendo con los mismos equipos de hace veinte años, ahora los titanes son diferentes y tenemos otras necesidades, que hasta ahora no han sido satisfechas. Segundo, esta opción no solo modernizaría a la Ciudad Industrial y al ejercito, también podría reactivar la economía del país. Tercero, tenemos bastantes recursos por explotar, ¿no sería mejor darles un uso adecuado?.

–¿Como quiere reactivar la economía con eso? –preguntó el hombre gordo

–Solo piénsenlo, si logramos demostrar la calidad y eficiencia de nuestros productos, quizá podamos venderlos al extranjero

–¿Y porque piensa que los extranjeros nos comprarían aún con el cerco comercial de Marley? –preguntó Wanda

–Porque podemos ofrecerles algo novedoso –hizo una seña a Elisa, quien de inmediato le entregó una barra y la mostró a los presentes –Esto, es una barra de acero superreforzado, una nueva aleación que pusimos a prueba durante la captura del titán, a diferencia del acero superendurecido, ésta aleación es más resistente y ligera, si nuestras deducciones no son tan fantasiosas, este material podría usarse en transportes como aviones, barcos y trenes

–Pero nosotros no construimos eso

–Aún no, pero podríamos exportar la materia prima a quien este interesado en usarla para fabricación

–¿Y esa aleación de que esta hecha? –interrogó Dix

–Los materiales de la aleación siguen siendo secreto de la Ciudad Industrial y sus residentes –habló seguro del comandante –aunque si sabemos que uno de sus nuevos materiales proviene de las minas del distrito Dirk

–¿De las minas que se estaban por operar completamente? –dijo Rilke

–Así es, a la Ciudad Industrial se le dio un poco de este mineral para experimentar y este es el resultado

–Pero las minas justo ahora están rodeadas de titanes –mencionó otro hombre con preocupación

–Y para eliminarlos necesitamos armas y equipos, si podemos usar las reservas de la Ciudad Industrial para enfrentarlos, entonces podemos dejar libres la minas para que opere nuevamente

–Eso sería arriesgado, poner todas esas nuevas armas a su disposición –mencionó Jürgen –podrían hacerlo con el mismo armamento, no le veo problema

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Jean, ya que por su codicia muchos soldados morían y ahora incluso el príncipe estaba pasando por un momento depresivo.

–En ese caso –su voz sonó dura más no mostró irritación, se mantuvo sereno como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuese algo normal –el Cuerpo de Investigación comenzará una huelga

Los presentes incluida Elisa se sorprendieron por la descabellada propuesta del comandante.

–¡No diga tonterías! –mencionó otro miembro del parlamento –Eso es inaudito, ¡además ustedes sirven a la reina! ¡No pueden dejarla desprotegida a ella y al país!

–La reina y los ciudadanos comprenderían bien que el Cuerpo de Investigación no esta dispuesto a seguir sacrificando soldados si tampoco hay apoyo del gobierno –respondió con frialdad –no puedo dejar que sigan viendo a los soldados como piezas que pueden desecharse y ser reemplazadas. Ustedes deciden si seguimos así

Los miembros del Parlamento escucharon y reflexionaron en las palabras dichas por Kirstein, sabían que el Cuerpo de Investigación era el regimiento más pequeño del ejercito, pero también el más eficaz y el que imponía respeto a los enemigos. Además si ellos se iban a huelga, no tardarían en unirse los otros regimientos o incluso las pocas industrias restantes, agravando más la crisis.

–De acuerdo –dijo Baumeister –debatiremos sobre esto

–¿Oye quien te dio la autoridad de decidir que debatiremos? –preguntó molesto Jürgen a la mujer

–Yo llevaré el tema al Parlamento, pues no parece que tu quieras hacerlo –respondió neutral la mujer castaña –aunque tengo una duda comandante, ¿como piensa suministrar energía a una planta para producir en serie? –dijo viendo al soldado castaño

–Estábamos pensando en aprovechar el río cercano, construir una presa hidroeléctrica para abastecer solamente a la Ciudad Industrial

–Eso podría funcionar, aunque para su construcción se tardarían años –habló León Rilke

–Aún siendo a largo plazo, es una buena idea –opinó un hombre que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento –la piedra explosiva de hielo y el carbón no se usaran eternamente como combustible, en cambio la energía eléctrica podría ayudar a modernizar la industria y la vida cotidiana– Se trataba de Ludwig Cramer, miembro destacado del Parlamento, que se había ganado un lugar a temprana edad, siendo el más joven en ser aceptado, actualmente fungía como apoyo para Jürgen Dix, líder parlamentario.

–En ese caso, debatiremos los costos de inversión y apoyo al Cuerpo de Investigación –mencionó Jürgen –obviamente descontando los gastos de reparación de Ciudad Industrial

–De acuerdo –aceptó Jean con una sonrisa interna de satisfacción

–Podemos retirarnos, esta sesión ha concluido –finalizó Dix, los parlamentarios se retiraron quedándose solo Jean, Elisa y un hombre más

–Es usted un hombre visionario –dijo Ludwig examinando la barra de nueva aleación

El joven parlamentario poseía ojos azules y un cabello negro hasta por encima de los hombros, divido en medio y bien peinado. A Jean ciertamente le sorprendió la madurez del joven, pues lo recordaba bien parecido, ahora con esa seguridad y confianza, podía decirse que era bastante atractivo.

–Eso lo hace un buen líder –dijo despidiéndose

Esas palabras hicieron espabilar al comandante quien recordó las palabras que Marco pronunció hace algunos años y sintió una melancolía sobrecogedora, fue hasta que la mano de Blanchett lo sacudió levemente que salió de su estado.

–Vámonos Elisa –se repuso inmediatamente –aún falta mucho por hacer

* * *

...

En un bosque cercano a la muralla Rose, un grupo compuesto por unos veinte hombres estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata, mientras llenaban sus estómagos con alcohol y tabaco, contando anécdotas y otros chascarrillos. La estaban pasando bien hasta que otra persona llegó de imprevisto causando confusión en algunos hombres.

–¡Jefe! –se puso en pie un hombre de barba oscura –¡Pensé que vendría hasta mañana!

El recién llegado miró al grupo quien se había congelado en sus lugares –¡Sigan! Se merecen un descanso antes de otro “trabajo” –mencionó con simpleza, más señalo a tres sujetos –Ustedes, acompáñenme

Los demás hombres no dijeron nada y siguieron con lo suyo, mientras los cuatro hombres se apartaron del grupo.

–¡¿Jefe ocurre algo?! –preguntó el mismo hombre barbado

–Aún no –respondió el hombre que a comparación de los demás iba vestido más formal, con pantalón de vestir, saco, camisa y una larga gabardina todos en negro, a excepción de una corbata roja

–Sí es sobre el negocio de las armas, últimamente han puesto más filtros en la frontera –dijo un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo

–No es sobre eso –el hombre llevaba un cabello blanco medianamente largo y despeinado que contrastaba con su forma de vestir –Por ahora regresaremos al negocio antiguo

–¿Al trafico de titanes? –preguntó otro hombre de cabellos castaños –Pero ese negocio ya no es viable

–Ahora lo es, gracias a Ymir

–¿De que habla Jefe? –preguntó el barbudo

–A que es oficial el regreso de los titanes cambiantes –dijo el líder de cabellos alborotados que cubrían sus ojos

–¿Como es eso posible? –cuestionó el castaño

–No lo se –el hombre formal se encogió de hombros –A mi solo me informaron que existe un portador

–¿Entonces todos esos rumores son ciertos? –habló el hombre rubio– Dicen que hubo una pelea en Ciudad Industrial 1 recientemente, donde el Cuerpo de Investigación estuvo involucrado

–Ya veo –mencionó el moreno sobándose el mentón –así que ahora existen los titanes cambiantes, ¡alguien querrá pagar por tener uno!

–Si, alguien ya hizo el encargo –dijo el peliblanco –será una gran paga –los ojos de los hombres brillaron de emoción al escuchar esto –Aunque hay un detalle

–¿Que es? –habló el rubio

–No se sabe su identidad, solo se sabe que es un soldado del Cuerpo de Investigación

Los hombres se tensaron, los soldados más preparados de Paradis eran de temer, por eso cuando traficaban titanes, evadían lo más posible a los hombres del emblema de la espada y las alas de la libertad. Las veces que los habían enfrentado, se habían llevado varias bajas.

–Será un gran riesgo capturarlo, aún más si no conocemos su identidad –mencionó el castaño

–Pensando en eso, tengo la idea de secuestrar a alguien valioso por el que podamos intercambiarlo o por lo menos sacarle información –habló el hombre de vestimentas negras

–¿Usted cree que el Cuerpo de Investigación va a ceder? –cuestionó el rubio

–Sí, pero tendremos que movernos rápido y coordinadamente –dijo el hombre con un tono más serio –es por eso que vine a verlos, necesitamos formar el plan. Por ahora nuestro blanco esta entre estos tres –mostró un cartel con tres retratos

Los tres hombres contemplaron los rostros de los jóvenes que les mostraban, realmente solo reconocían a uno, más con eso se imaginaban quienes eran los otros dos.

–Les llaman el trío real, cualquiera de esos tres puede ser perfecto para el plan –informó el hombre de blancos cabellos

–Pero uno es el príncipe –mencionó asombrado el rubio –eso sería arriesgar el pellejo

–El otro es parte de los Azumabito, según los rumores y de ellos dicen muchas cosas, no precisamente buenas –opinó el castaño

–La chica es hija de dos soldados de alta posición, el subcomandante Arlert y la inspectora Dreyse –mencionó el moreno –tal vez ella sería la presa más fácil

–Entonces esta decidido –dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos –Armen el plan con los demás, yo revisare los detalles finales antes de atrapar a la chica

–Sí jefe, no lo defraudaremos, mañana a primera hora trazaremos el plan –mencionó el trío de hombres

–Saben que no pueden fallar –sentenció el hombre mostrando una sonrisa retorcida –no querrán ver en acción a Stan “el Verdugo”

Los hombres tragaron grueso y aceptaron la orden de no fallar, mientras intentaban esconder su miedo del hombre frente a ellos, éste se alejo de ellos a paso lento adentrándose al oscuro bosque.

* * *

...

Ehrmich, 878

–Eren ¡te llama el Comandante Kirstein! –anunció Bruce al pelirrojo que estaba en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie, más no podía desobedecer una orden directa

–Ya voy –dijo sin ánimos, levantándose pesadamente de la cama, se preguntaba para que lo querían, si para reprocharle el haber robado y usado un suero titán o por su pésima actuación en Ciudad Industrial donde dejo muchos daños

Al entrar en la ofinica principal se encontró con Jean, Armin y Gabi unicamente. De todos los presentes la capitana le daba miedo y no sabía porque.

–Adelante Eren –dijo Kirstein– toma asiento

–¿Para que me ha llamado? –preguntó con voz débil, Gabi solo hizo una mueca de fastidio

–Aunque realmente mereces un castigo por robar el suero y titanizar a un compañero –mencionó el comandante– esta vez lo dejaré pasar por el shock emocional tan fuerte que tuviste, pero solo esta en esta ocasión ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí señor

–Ahora sí, cuéntame que viste antes de titanizar a Vera –preguntó Arlert

Eren soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a relatar –Tuve varias visiones que aún no comprendo, pero la que me afectó más fue... donde Jaeger devora a su padre siendo aún un niño –dijo el pelirrojo todavía temblando por la impresión

Armin no dijo nada más en su cabeza se hacía la idea de lo horrible que fue para el chico ver eso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor _él_ a veces tenía episodios extraños donde parecía recordar cosas muy fuertes, a decir verdad, nunca platico con _él_ sobre sus sentimientos sobre el asesinato por manos propias de el doctor Grisha, el anterior portador del titán de ataque y quien robó al Fundador.

–¿Porque hiciste eso? –cuestionó Braun –convertirla en un titán para que te devorara

–No lo sé –confesó el chico –creí que ella sería un mejor titán que yo

–¡Agh que llorón eres! –exclamó la castaña –ese es un tu deber primordial, ¿no se lo prometiste a la reina?

–S-sí

–Entonces por lo menos inténtalo, nadie dijo que ser un titán es cosa fácil –mencionó Gabi recordando que Reiner tuvo un intenso entrenamiento y luego una importante misión que lo llevó a trastornar su mente. Ella misma desde pequeña también fue entrenada y llevada a la guerra solo para demostrar que era digna sucesora de su primo.

–Por cierto Eren –dijo Jean para aligerar el ambiente –¿viste en tus memorias como repartir los poderes titán sin que te devoren?

–No –confesó Reiss –Yo no pensé en ese momento, solo quería que alguien tomara mi lugar

Jean miró a Armin en complicidad, por lo que Arlert comenzó a explicar –Devorar la médula espinal del portador era la única forma que conocíamos para heredar los poderes titán. Sin embargo, este caso es diferente, así que necesitamos que recuerdes que fue lo que paso en ese momento –dijo mirando al pelirrojo –Tampoco estamos seguros de si cediste uno o más poderes

–No tengo idea –dijo Reiss apenado

–Eren no vuelvas a tomar decisiones como esa –ordenó el comandante – por ahora entrenaras arduamente para que controles los poderes titanes que te quedan

–Sí señor –respondió, aunque luego quiso saber algo más, miro a sus superiores y con algo de valor preguntó –¿Todos esos recuerdos son del Demonio de Paradis?

–No podemos saberlo –mencionó Arlert –por eso desde ahora, escribirás con detalle todo lo que ves

Eren se empezaba a preguntar sobre ese tal Jaeger, desde niño había escuchado sobre ese hombre, en los cuentos era retratado como un monstruo que comandaba titanes para devorar a los niños malportados; al crecer y entrar a la milicia, escuchó de él como un líder radical y genocida que arrebató de la familia real el poder del titán y que en su intento de mostrar su poderío sacó a los titanes de la muralla María para aplastar Marley, causando una guerra innecesaria. Más en sus pocas visiones, esa voz no parecía estar desquiciada, es más, parecía tan humana, tan cargada de sentimientos como los de cualquiera, aunque en su caso los escondía.

–¿Cual es su verdadero nombre? –preguntó sin prestarle mucha importancia a lo que decía. Esa pregunta tensó a los tres soldados que ahí estaban –Jaeger es su apellido, pero ¿que hay de su nombre?

Ni Armin ni Jean se atrevieron a contestarle con la verdad, porque ni ellos sabían con exactitud el porque Historia había escogido ese nombre para el pelirrojo.

–El nombre no importa –contestó Gabi, sacando del apuro a los dos hombres –Lo que importa es que no sigas sus pasos

–¿Eh?

–Si ves que él mató, no lo hagas tú también –dijo con determinación la capitana –utiliza sus recuerdos a tu favor, no sigas sus pasos –Braun posó sus manos en los hombros del príncipe con suavidad, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo –Tú no eres un demonio

Reiss se sintió extraño al ver por primera vez compasiva a la capitana Braun, sin pensarlo mucho respondió –Yo protegeré a Eldia

Gabi esbozó una ligera sonrisa –Ahora ve a cenar

–¡Sí señor! –respondió el muchacho, despidiéndose de sus jefes

Una vez que el príncipe se retiró, la única mujer del lugar dijo –¿Vamos a seguir así?

–Sí, seguirá entrenando hasta que domine todos sus poderes –mencionó Jean

–Me refiero a esta farsa –los ojos castaños de Gabi brillaron– la que dicen de que no conocieron a Jaeger

–No tendría caso decirlo –habló Arlert –después de la Guerra de Paradis por alguna extraña razón hubo una especie de amnesia colectiva, nadie nos creería semejante cuento

–Pero el chico esta viendo sus memorias –dijo Braun retirándose del lugar –Tarde o temprano sabrá todo, incluso lo que ustedes no vieron

Armin y Jean quedaron pasmados pensando en todas las posibilidades para el pelirrojo, si _él_ que era visto como la Esperanza de la Humanidad terminó como el Demonio de Paradis, ¿podría ocurrir algo igual con el príncipe heredero?.

–Tenemos que hacerlo –habló Jean decidido –le diremos quien era _él_

–Solo hay un detalle –mencionó Armin –nunca supimos porque tomó esa decisión –el rubio suspiró y con tono triste dijo –...porque nunca se lo preguntamos

Kirstein chasqueo la lengua al recordar todo lo sucedido hace años, mientras Arlert se preguntaba si algo hubiese cambiado si dialogaban. En esos momentos, en su afán de detener un genocidio a nivel mundial –que no acabó con el odio hacia Eldia, más bien lo avivó– no tuvieron más remedio que enfrentarlo. Más ahora que la historia de terror se repetía, se preguntaba ¿que opción era la más adecuada?.

****“A pesar de conocernos desde niños, nunca comprendí tu forma de pensar”**** dijo Armin pensando en aquel al que llegó a considerar su mejor amigo .

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quise poner un paralelo entre la niñez de Murakumo y la de Jean. Pues Jean es de los pocos (y que se ha mostrado) que tuvo una niñez normal por lo que el solo pensaba en vivir cómodamente hasta la muerte de Marco, que cambia su forma de pensar. En el caso de Murakumo, también gozo de una vida normal bastante privilegiada hasta que se ve truncada con la aparición de los nuevos titanes, donde adopta un carácter más frío y pesimista.
> 
> *Ahora saben que de quien se despedía Jean en el capítulo 3 era de su mamá, la señora Kirstein :´( 
> 
> *Puse una parte muy política porque sí, y es que por Dios, a veces no entiendo tanto político tan tonto e inútil pero que están en altos cargos, o leyes tan absurdas (benditos derechos INhumanos) pero ni modo así es el mundo.
> 
> *La producción en serie comenzó en el siglo XX con el Taylorismo de Frederick Winslow, mientras que en E.U.A el modelo fue adaptado por Henry Ford, llamándose Fordismo.
> 
> *Otro obstáculo más: los traficantes aparecen.
> 
> *Lo de la amnesia colectiva y el porque Eren Jaeger solo es conocido como Jaeger o Demonio de Paradis, esta conectado.


	26. Reposo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Ehrmich, 878

Las mañanas parecían volverse rutinarias desde que “atraparon” al titán Copiador hace una semana; al menos a ellos como tropa les tocaban tareas más fáciles, en lo que iban consiguiendo experiencia. Bastian pensó en el desastre causado por el titán en Ciudad Industrial, nunca imaginó que una afrenta entre gigantes iba a ser tan destructiva.

****“¿Y que pasará con nosotros después?”**** seguía preguntándose el castaño mientras alimentaba a los caballos ****“¿Realmente ese titán calavera ayudará con la invasión titán? O ¿solo creara caos?”****

Steinbach estaba tan ensimismado en sus reflexiones, que no escuchó que alguien más entraba al establo, hasta que esa persona lo saludo.

–Hola Bastian ¿como estas? –se escuchó a una voz grave, el volteó y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa

–¡Paul!

–El mismo –el joven de ojos azules sonrío, aún llevaba un brazo enyesado y caminaba apoyado de una muleta

–¿Que haces aquí? –exclamó Bastian –¡deberías estar descansando!

–Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco –el joven suspiró tomando asiento en una caja –además no es que pueda ayudarte en este estado

–Tu recuperación parece ir rápida –mencionó Bastian, al ver el avance de su compañero

–En gran parte el merito es del escuadrón médico

–Gracias a Ymir que te encontraron a tiempo –sonrío con nostalgia el de cabello rizado

–Honestamente creí que moriría allí mismo

–Es bueno poder recuperar al menos a un compañero

Paul notó la tristeza en los ojos de Steinbach y recordó lo que había escuchado de los demás, las muertes de varios compañeros de la generación 123 a manos del titán Nocturno.

–Lo siento –murmuró Niehaus bajando la mirada, los rayos del sol caían directamente sobre su rostro

Por un momento el castaño se desubicó ante las palabras de su compañero, pero después entendió a lo que se refería.

–Gilbert fue un soldado valiente –dijo Steinbach en memoria de su amigo, más Paul seguía cabizbajo –¿Paul?

La voz de su compañero lo sacó de su reflexión –Sí, todos ellos fueron valientes para enfrentarse a esa bestia. Yo ni siquiera pude hacer algo, me quedé pasmado –mencionó con angustia llevándose su mano sana a la cara y siguió hablando –Yo era el líder y ni siquiera pude avisarles del monstruo ¿no se supone que un buen líder siempre esta al pendiente de sus camaradas? –la voz de Paul bajó de nivel –Tal vez no soy el líder que creía

El “Cabeza de resortes” comprendió la frustración de su amigo por lo que decidió apoyarlo –No es tu culpa, nadie fue capaz de responder “correctamente”

–Pero todos hicieron algo –reclamó el chico rapado –Yo solo me quebré unos huesos y ni siquiera pude participar en la nueva misión

–Aún así eres nuestro compañero –dijo determinado Bastian –Formas parte del Cuerpo de Investigación

Los ojos azules de Paul se abrieron de más, sorprendido por la respuesta –Pe...pero por mi culpa...por mi culpa Gilbert esta...

Bastian le dio una cachetada a su compañero quien estaba estupefacto ante tal reacción –¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Nunca más! –el joven apretó sus puños –¡Al menos honralos con tu deber una vez que te mejores!

Niehaus se quedó en silencio por un minuto que a Steinbach se le hizo eterno, hasta que una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en el joven en recuperación –Te lo agradezco, casi pierdo por completo la razón

–Además si te vas a estar lamentando por cada que muera un compañero, acabaras loco –le espetó Bastian ahora limpiando el heno tirado

–¿De que hablas? –cuestionó Paul –¿Acaso en esta misión... también hubieron...

–Lamentablemente, esta vez fue Selma –dijo con tono apagado el castaño

–Así que ella murió, pero lograron capturar al titán ¿verdad?

–Puede decirse que sí –recordó Steinbach la captura no convencional del titán

–¿Es cierto eso de que hay un titán cambiante de nuestro lado?

–Sí, el llamado titán calavera

–¿Titán calavera? –preguntó confundido Niehaus –nunca escuché hablar de él

–Es un titán de unos quince metros, de piel blanca y un rostro de calavera –rememoró el de cabellos rizados –algo que nunca me imagine ni en mis más absurdas ideas

–¿Y quien se supone que es el portador?

–No se sabe, es un secreto que solo saben los lideres

–¿Porque tanto hermetismo con eso? –se cuestionó Paul –¿Tienes una idea de quien puede ser?

–Realmente no

–¿Ninguna pista? ¿Su color de ojos? ¿Su apariencia? ¿Su forma de combatir? ¿Alguien que actúe misteriosamente?

–¿Eso que tiene que ver con el titán? –preguntó confundido Bastian

–He escuchado que a veces los titanes toman alguna característica del portador

–No recuerdo nada especial del titán

–Ya veo –comentó resignado el joven de muleta

–Sea quien sea, espero que de verdad ayude en esta guerra –comentó con molestia Bastian al recordar que el titán calavera tuvo un retraso que llevó al Cuerpo de Investigación hasta la tercera fase de un plan detallado para imprevistos

–Tiene un deber, y los deberes no pueden esperar –dijo Paul quien se ponía de pie

–¿Ya te vas?

–Sí, es hora de mi revisión –sonrío el joven –si no estoy en mi habitación, la líder Bonham me dará un sermón

–Que te recuperes pronto –deseó Steinbach –necesitamos tu liderazgo

Paul amplió su sonrisa al escuchar esto, más solo se limitó a decir –Entonces me recuperaré lo más pronto posible

Bastian observó a su compañero andar lentamente, entonces un pensamiento se le cruzó mientras veía a Paul alejarse, se quedó petrificado por un momento hasta que escuchó el relinchar de los caballos. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a sus labores.

****“¿En que estoy pensando?”**** se regaño mentalmente.

* * *

...

Mitras, 878

La junta se estaba llevando a cabo a puertas cerradas y solo los superiores de la Gendarmería y otros miembros militares importantes estaban ahí. La explicación era llevada por Boris Feulner, comandante de la Gendarmería mientras los demás miraban las pruebas en la mesa.

–Si esto sigue así pronto se verá involucrada mas gente. Además de que dará mala imagen a los pocos socios comerciales extranjeros –decía Feulner sobre la elevada tasa de criminalidad, especialmente de los asesinatos

–¿Entonces esto se debe a una organización terrorista? –preguntó Nile Dok –para ser más concretos, aquella bajo el control de Lummer

–Es lo que hemos descubierto en los interrogatorios con los detenidos en el atentado de Shiganshina de hace un año

–Pero parecen tener mucho más poder del que aparentaban, ¿no serán un problema para detenerlos? –cuestionó el jefe de inspectores Dennis Eibringer con su característica cara perezosa

–Eso es obvio –espetó Danny Weber a su compañero –ni siquiera sabemos cuantos miembros tienen

–Para comprar armas de ese calibre –habló la inspectora Dreyse –necesitan dinero, puede que alguien los este patrocinando

–Por favor Hitch, ningún eldiano va a querer eliminarnos si ya tenemos suficiente con los titanes –dijo Dennis, por lo que Hitch hizo una levisima mueca

–Pero Dreyse tiene razón –defendió Boris a su compañera de generación –Debe haber algún motivo por el que ganen dinero

–¿Podrían actuar como mercenarios? –comentó un hombre de cabello negro

–Es una opción –aportó Herman Inocencio –aunque sigo sin entender porque tanta muerte civil

–Puede que esos sean sus ritos de “iniciación” –mencionó Ingrid Bernhart –la mayoría ha muerto por estrangulación, pero en otros casos simplemente son acuchillados

–Esto es ridículo –el hombre de cabello negro habló –parece que los Jaegeristas han regresado

–Es algo diferente General Kubal –explicó Boris –los Jaegeristas eran nacionalistas extremistas, en este caso más bien se trata de una organización criminal que retoma esas ideas pero las lleva a una cuestión espiritual –el comandante mostró un símbolo compuesto de tres círculos concentricos y una equis en el centro –este símbolo, por lo que hemos investigado representa las tres murallas

–¿Adoran a las murallas como los locos del Culto a los Muros? –cuestionó Dennis

–Así parece –respondió Feulner

–Pero más allá de ser criminales nacionalistas e idolatras –habló Nile –¿que más buscan? Con el atentado a la reina dejaron en claro su oposición a la ayuda extranjera

–Mi hipótesis es que buscan sacar dinero de los extranjeros –dijo Boris

–¿O sea que buscan sobornos para permitir que los extranjeros se instalen? –preguntó Dreyse, aunque parecía más una afirmación –No parece que sean tan xenofobos si hay dinero de por medio

–También piensan darles protección y eliminar a la competencia –explicó el comandante –en pocas palabras, ellos buscan crecer aún más

–Pero no se han atrevido a tocar a los Azumabito ni al señor Elliot –mencionó Herman –tampoco tenemos reportes de que los hayan contactado

–El señor Wilson tampoco ha reportado nada –dijo Ingrid

–Aunque algo que me suena extraño, es que estén bien informados de los movimientos del ejercito –mencionó Hitch –Aquella vez en Shiganshina, lograron ponernos en dificultades

–Tal como lo dice la inspectora Dreyse –habló Kubal –lo más extraño es que ellos estén enterados de nuestros movimientos. Eso se notó en el atentado a la reina

–¿Acaso quiere decir que hay un infiltrado? –interrogó Weber frunciendo el ceño

–Infiltrado, interesado o traidor –dijo Nile –es algo que debemos detectar cuanto antes

–¿Quien podría ser? –cuestionó Eibringer

–Si lo vemos bien, hay mucho en juego –explicó Inocencio –puestos políticos, dinero y obviamente poder. ¿Quien sería tan audaz de oponerse a su propio gobierno con tal de ganar más poder?

Los presentes se quedaron callados, cada uno se hizo una idea de quien era el responsable, más ninguno se atrevió a hacer señalamientos.

–¡Sea quien sea! ¡Este o no presente! –advirtió el general –¡No permitiré que dañe al país! ¡O dejo de llamarme Randall Kubal!

Randall Kubal, era un hombre de carrera militar con rango de General, que formaba parte del Comité Interno Marcial y también fungía como director de la Academia Militar.

–Tendremos que ser precavidos –habló Inocencio –también puede tratarse de algún político, algún rico comerciante o hasta algún amigo o familiar

–En ese caso, la reina deberá estar más protegida que nunca –dijo Randall mirando a la hija de Inocencio que también estaba presente –la guardia real debe estar en alerta

–A la orden –respondió June Inocencio

–¿Y entonces que hacemos con el caso de los asesinatos en masa? –preguntó Dennis quien estaba más que aburrido

–Por ahora no le diremos a la sociedad la existencia de este grupo –ordenó Nile –diremos que se trata de un asesino serial escurridizo, ya inventaremos alguna historia detrás de él

–¿La gente lo creerá? –preguntó Danny con escepticismo

–Es cierto, ellos son conocidos por el atentado a la reina –dijo Dreyse

–Oficialmente todos los seguidores de Lummer están en prisión, así que no hay otra explicación –habló Herman

–En ese caso, la Gendarmería averiguará sobre la organización de Lummer –explicó el generalísimo Dok –y el Comité Interno buscará pistas de quienes están detrás de ellos apoyándolos. Por cierto esta reunión se queda tras estas paredes ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Sí señor! –afirmaron todos los presentes

–Y ninguna palabra de esto a su Majestad –mencionó Herman –yo hablaré personalmente con ella

Al salir, Hitch no pudo evitar pensar en que esto era una idea muy ridícula, pues tarde o temprano saldría la organización radical a la luz. Aunque también se preguntó el motivo de las matanzas, incluso podría decirse que habían más muertos por la criminalidad que por los titanes, algo bastante irónico. Recordó como encontraron a Isaac Hamilton y las acusaciones de desvió de recursos que no se pudieron comprobar, ¿será que había algo más turbio detrás de todo ese asunto? ¿podría ser que la invasión titán era realmente un problema menor a comparación de lo que había tras esa organización radical?.

****“Esto me da una mala sensación”**** se dijo algo nerviosa.

* * *

...

Shiganshina, 878

La tranquilidad se respiraba en el distrito de Shiganshina, pese a que se seguían laborando en la fortificación de las redes que protegían el distrito, la gente no parecía ser la misma de hace un año y caminaba con tranquilidad en las calles. Un pequeño grupo de hombres observaban desde lo alto admirando la pintoresca ciudad, en especial aquello que tenía que ver con los titanes.

–¡Y desde aquí pueden observar esas criaturas a lo lejos! –dijo un hombre regordete

Los miembros de cuarteto exclamaban emocionados en un idioma diferente al de Paradis.

–¡Esto sera interesante de publicar en los periódicos de Balyak! –dijo un hombre de bigote imperial mientras tomaba una fotografía

–¡Claro!, esta ciudad es una de las pocas que ofrece este atractivo turístico –presumió el embajador Wilson

–Sinceramente pienso que sería una buena oportunidad para probar nuevas tecnologías –dijo un hombre bajo

–Y no te olvides de las sorpresas naturales –dijo un hombre canoso con bigote de herradura

–¡Es cierto! –recordó Wilson –existe un bosque con arboles de hasta 50 metros de altura, también existe una piedra que usan como combustible y un bambú de alta dureza

–No había escuchado de algo así en un solo lugar

–De hecho, también hay una levadura especial que conserva los alimentos por mayor tiempo, podría darle un vistazo doctor Scott

–¡Es fantástico! –dijo el hombre con ojos soñadores –lo haré en cuanto tenga tiempo libre

–Veo que este lugar le agradó demasiado –dijo otro hombre de peinado impecable

–No puedo compararlo con mi patria –exclamo Arnold Wilson –más debo reconocer que Paradis tiene su encanto

–Jajajaja –río nervioso el hombre –a mí no me gustaría estar rodeados de esas cosas –señaló a los gigantes errantes

–Termina acostumbrándose señor Reynolds –sonrío el embajador –incluso hasta se te quita el miedo una vez que los conoces de cerca –mintió el hombre que no conoció a los titanes hace un año

–Lo admiró por notable tarea embajador –dijo Reynolds –a propósito, escuché que el señor Elliot también se instalaría aquí

–Cierto, si quiere verlo lo acompañaré a su nueva residencia

–Se lo agradezco

Inmediatamente dejaron ese lugar alto en la embajada que usaban como mirador y se pusieron en marcha, mientras avanzaban por las calles, Arnold no dejaba de contarles su “heroica” participación en el atentado contra reina, los hombres escuchaban fascinados su historia, menos Malcom Reynolds quien prefería observar a su alrededor, se sorprendió que solo ellos tuvieran un auto pues solo seguían habiendo carros tirados por caballos, además de que eran observados por todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

****“¿Realmente esta gente atrasada puede poner en peligro al mundo entero?”**** se cuestionó el hombre de Balyak mientras llegaban a su destino, uno bastante grande, donde se podía divisar a un grupo de niños correr alegremente.

–¡¿Caballeros que los atrae por aquí?! –exclamó el señor Elliot al ver al grupo entrar en su propiedad

–¡Hemos venido desde Balyak a ver la razón por la que usted y el embajador Wilson no han regresado! –dijo el hombre bajo riendo, el ingeniero George Klein

–¡No pensé que me extrañarían! –Dwight abrazo a Klein y saludo a los demás

–Le presentó a mi sobrino político –dijo George cuando Elliot llegó al más joven del grupo –Malcom Reynolds

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos –Así que usted es el afortunado que eligió la señorita Ruth –dijo Dwight

–Así es –dijo Malcom un poco sonrojado

–Le deseo un matrimonio largo y prospero –Reynolds agradeció sinceramente

–¿Por cierto porque hay tantos niños en el patio? –preguntó el fotógrafo Howard

–Esto es un internado –explicó Dwight –a comparación de los orfanatos locales, aquí recibimos a los niños cuyos padres trabajan demasiado para hacerse cargo de ellos, o bien, a los que tienen problemas graves de conducta, les enseñamos no solo lo básico, sino que los forjamos como futuros ciudadanos que sean de utilidad a la sociedad

–Así que sigue con sus asuntos filantropicos ¿verdad? –preguntó el doctor Scott

–¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta hacer un poco mejor el mundo –el filantropo los llevó a dar un paseo por su gran finca-internado

En ese momento cuatro niños pasaron cerca por lo que Elliot los presentó, los niños se mostraron bastante amables con los visitantes.

–Creí que los eldianos eran unos salvajes –susurró Klein –¿O será que lograste domarlos?–cuestionó divertido el hombre bajo

–No son tan diferentes a nosotros

–De hecho lo único que los hace raros es su transformación titán –aportó Wilson –se pueden convertir en seres gigantes devora hombres

–¿Quieres decir que uno de esos niños puede transformarse en titán y comerme? –preguntó Scott

–Sí, aunque no hay motivo de que lo haga, actualmente no pueden transformarse –respondió Elliot

–¿Entonces que son esas cosas de allá fuera? –interrogó Malcom

–Ni idea –Dwight encogió los hombros –de eso se hacen cargo los soldados

–¿Pero no es algo peligroso este sitio? –siguió preguntando el joven de acuerdo a lo que había observado

–No –fue la seca respuesta del filantropo

–¡Vamos muchacho! –George le palmeó el hombro –vinimos de turismo, no a resolver problemas ajenos

–De acuerdo –dijo resignado Malcom, aunque antes de caminar divisó a los cuatro niños que los miraban curiosos, pero puso especial atención en aquel chiquillo que llevaba un rasguño en el dorso de su mano y que temblaba ligeramente.

* * *

...

Ehrmich, 878

En el comedor solo quedaban algunos novatos que seguían debatiendo sobre las misiones anteriores.

–¿Cual creen que sea la siguiente misión? –dijo Bastian

–Probablemente se aparezca otro titán –mencionó Achim

–¿Cuantos titanes más aparecerán? –aludió Natan

–Lo peor de todo es que son enemigos, nosotros solo tenemos a un titán y tampoco estamos completos –habló Jason

–Cierto ¿Que hay de Eren? –preguntó Gretel Frank a su compañera de cabellos castaños ondulados –¿sigue castigado?

–Sí –contestó Anya evitando algún movimiento que delatará sus mentiras

–¿Y Murakumo ya esta mejor? –cuestionó Brian

–Sí, pero necesita descansar –respondió Arlert –tal vez mañana ya se reincorpore

–Paul también se esta recuperando rápidamente – señalo Jason –me alegra que pronto podrá regresar con nosotros

–Es tan irónico –dijo Tabatha –se va Selma y regresa Paul –todos guardaron un momento de silencio por su compañera caída

–Por lo menos pudimos entregar su cuerpo a su familia –mencionó Mei –y despedirnos de ella

–Sigo sin comprender el fin de esos titanes –opinó Kesia –¿acaso solo quieren eliminarnos? –recordó la destrucción causada en Ciudad Industrial

–¿El titán calavera tendrá algo que ver con esto? –cuestionó Achim –me refiero a que es mucha coincidencia que aparecieran casi al mismo tiempo el titán Nocturno y el titán Copiador

Anya casi escupió el agua al escuchar esta cuestión, ganándose la mirada de sus compañeros.

–Cierto Anya, tu eres quien ha sospechado sobre esos titanes –recordó Shirley –primero con el Nocturno y su debilidad a la luz, y luego el titan que copia apariencia

–Solo complementé la información que ya habían obtenido

–Pero puedes hacerte una idea de lo que sucede ¿verdad? –dijo Gretel –honestamente yo no pensé en la luz como debilidad principal del Nocturno

–Además tu propusiste lo de la ecolocalización de los titanes a la comandante Rheinberger –habló Hugh Tatch, Anya le amenazó con la mirada, eso debía ser secreto

–¿Entonces los titanes usan ecolocación? –preguntó Ralph interesado

–Así parece, no tengo pruebas para sustentarlo –decía Anya

–Pero se logró detenerlos gracias a la pirotecnia –opinó Irina

–Me refiero a que no sabemos si en realidad usan ecolocalización como los murciélagos o si solo perciben ultrasonidos

–¿Y cual es la diferencia? –preguntó Brian

–Que en la ecolocalización el titán emite ondas para percibir sus alrededores, pues están rebotan en algún objeto y al ser recibidas pueden determinar la ubicación de ese objeto –explicó la castaña –mientras los ultrasonidos solo pueden ser percibidos por los titanes y no por los humanos, y son usados como un medio para controlarlos

–Si eso que dices es cierto –habló Natan –¿puede que alguien los este controlando?

–¿Que dices Natan? ¿Con que podrían controlar a un titán? –reprendió Kesia

–Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que la pistola de bengalas aturdió a un titán –mencionó el rubio de corte de hongo –si puede haber algo que los controle

–Algo así como una flauta mágica capaz de atraer titanes –dijo sarcástico Bastian mientras jugaba con sus cubiertos

–Tenías que intervenir Cabeza de resortes –dijo Zorbas –le quitas lo emocionante a todo

Después de mencionar esto tanto la androgina, como sus demás compañeros se alejaron del comedor, Anya soltó un suspiró de frustración, Steinbach era tan indescifrable, a veces era empático y comprensivo, y otras veces era tan molesto con su sarcasmo. La castaña se puso de pie y justo cuando estaba por salir del comedor escuchó que la llamaban.

–¡Anya espera! –mencionó Bastian a lo que la castaña se detuvo –¿Puedo confiar en ti? –la chica se asombro al escuchar la voz segura del castaño, nada parecido a lo ocurrido hace unos minutos con todos los demás

Arlert volteó a verlo, pero sus ojos suplicantes le dijeron que era un tema serio, asintió con la cabeza.

...

En la oficina principal de cuartel principal del Cuerpo de Investigación, dos hombres estaban revisando papeles, mientras sostenían una amena charla.

–Los chicos han estado muy tranquilos estos días –mencionó Armin en vista de que no habían causado algún problema como cuando recién ingresaron

–Han de estar cansados después de la misión –dijo Jean sentado en su escritorio y leyendo algunos reportes –además parece que ya se están tomando las cosas en serio

–A estas alturas es difícil que no lo hagan –recordó aquella vez en que Floch les preguntó si habían cambiado, más con una mirada le dijeron todo lo que habían pasado al pelirrojo

–Y aún falta –en ese momento llamaron a la puerta –¡Adelante! –dijo Kirstein

La puerta se abrió dando paso a dos chicos de cabello castaño, algo nerviosos.

–¿Anya?, ¿Bastian? ¿Que ocurre? –cuestionó Armin sorprendido de ver a su hija entrar

–¡Comandante! ¡Subcomandante! –dijeron los dos jóvenes saludando –Tenemos una nueva pista

Ambos hombres se miraron y luego regresaron a ver a los chicos –¿De que se trata? –preguntó Jean

–De esto –mencionó Steinbach, dejando el silbato de Gilbert en el escritorio –es un silbato que no emite ningún sonido, lo encontró Gilbert Sanderson en Shiganshina, en los atentados de hace un año

–Puede ser la prueba de que los titanes no solo usan ultrasonidos –dijo segura la castaña –sino que también reciben ordenes de alguien

–¿Alguien más lo sabe? –preguntó Armin

–Nadie más, Gilbert solo me lo dijo a mí –mencionó Bastian –por eso decidí quedarme con el silbato

Tanto Jean como Armin miraron aquel objeto simple que podía contestar algunas dudas o mejor dicho confirmar sospechas de una vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis Eibringer es el tipo perezoso que pone a Marlo como líder del grupo en el capitulo 23 del anime. Danny Weber (así lo llame) es el oficial bigotón que se parece a “Machete”, al que golpeó Livai en el arco de la insurrección. Y Randall Kubal esta basado en el Kubal del live-action o lo que sea esa cosa.
> 
> *Para que entienda un poco más, el silbato de Gilbert esta basado en el silbato de Galton o mejor conocido como silbato para perros, el cual emite ultrasonidos que son imperceptibles para los humanos, no así para algunos animales como perros y gatos, a los cuales se entrena usando este tipo de silbato.


	27. Ocultando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS del manga

* * *

Marley, 878

Los cuarteles del ejercito de Marley estaban más agitados que de costumbre y no era por algún movimiento o estado de alerta, más bien se trataba de la llegada de cierta persona que causaba revuelo. Emil von Ziegler esperaba sereno en su oficina el anuncio del arribo, mientras contemplaba el periódico y hacía muecas de disgusto, las noticias cada vez más señalaban al gobierno de Magath como débil e incompetente, pues a pesar de las victorias militares en Iprafe y Medio Oriente; Hizuru, Gelus y Balyak del Sur comenzaban a escalar en poder. Además estaba el descontento nacional por la economía que no se estabilizaba desde la Guerra de Paradis y todo por culpa de los eldianos, especialmente de ese Jaeger.

–¡Ha llegado! –exclamó Philip abriendo la puerta de la oficina, von Ziegler suspiró y asintió

Al lado de su subordinado se dirigió hasta los grandes pasillos, mientras caminaba, recordaba a ese tipo, a su antiguo amigo de infancia y compañero de generación en la milicia. A aquel bastardo que se había ganado el aprecio y los halagos de los altos mandos.

–¡Ha llegado! –se escuchó decir a una mujer fascinada

–¡El León de Marley! –exclamaron otros soldados

Ahí estaba por fin aquel tipo, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, atlético, atractivo, de porte gallardo y sonrisa encantadora, poseía carisma y también inteligencia, fuerza y tacto diplomático, el maldito era la mejor definición de soldado marleyano perfecto, el nuevo Heros. Su nombre era Arthur Rooney.

–¡Arthur! –saludo su antiguo instructor Denis Eldricht, quien abrazo efusivamente a su alumno más notable. A Emil le dieron nauseas

–¡Coronel Eldricht! –saludo Rooney

–Escuche de tus victorias en el norte de Iprafe, gracias a ti Marley se mantiene en la cima –felicitó Dennis

–Solo hago mi trabajo

El Coronel General von Ziegler rodó los ojos, Rooney era un completo idiota. De hecho siempre lo había sido, con sus ideas liberales, trataba por igual a las demás razas: eldianos, gelusianos, de Iprafe, de Medio Oriente, de Hizuru, de Xin Zhou, etc. Recordaba perfectamente que fue por ese motivo por el que terminaron su amistad, cuando Arthur descubrió que asistía a los mitines de grupos radicales que promovían el racismo y la superioridad marleyana. Realmente lo había hecho por una misión, pero tampoco iba a negar su ideología contraria a la de Rooney. De hecho, ya era parte de un partido nacionalista, que era contrario a los ideales comunistas y demócratas, aunque todavía no se declaraba miembro abiertamente.

–Buen día Coronel General von Ziegler –esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

–Mayor General Rooney –dijo Emil monótono

–Me enteré que ha sido promovido en el Departamento de Inteligencia –mencionó Arthur

–No tan divertido como sus labores en el desierto, Mayor –respondió con sarcasmo Emil

–Pero a usted siempre le ha gustado perseguir a los rebeldes –el rubio sonrío con burla

–Solo hago mi trabajo –respondió el de cabellos negros imitando la respuesta del Mayor

Arthur quedó mudo por uno segundos pero inmediatamente retomo la compostura –Me alegra saber que es un soldado comprometido, nos estaremos viendo estos días –se despidió caballerosamente seguido de su grupo de subordinados

Emil rechinó los dientes y se largó de ahí, sus subordinados no se atrevieron a abordarlo. Cuando llegó a su oficina estaba por realizar su clásico berrinche lanzando cosas, cuando una llamada entró.

–¡¿Que?! –contestó molesto, aunque al oír la voz del otro lado del auricular se calmó –Disculpe señor Eckart

–Sí, ha llegado

–...

–Si es por la educación de Marley, tiene mi autorización

–...

–¿Es necesario?

–...

–Bien, allí estaré, hasta pronto

Emil entonces prefirió escribir y escribir, hasta que tuvo que regresar a sus labores. Después se pensaba ofrendar una cena en honor a Rooney y su ejercito por sus victorias en Iprafe. Tal vez iría o tal vez no, odiaba a Arthur, más no podía negar que gracias a sus acciones Marley aún tenía sometido a la mayor parte de Iprafe, tal vez debería seguir los consejos de Eckart para mantener cercanos a sus enemigos, especialmente a él. En ese caso entonces debía mentalizarse para parecer de lo más amigable con el Mayor General.

* * *

...

Mitras, 878

La capital se mostraba agitada como siempre, aunque eso no le quitaba lo refinada y ordenada. Si Jean recurría a la capital era por meras cuestiones de trabajo, no conocía a nadie de ahí por lo que raramente paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, estaba exhausto y lo único que anhelaba era llegar a Ehrmich, hablar con Armin y preparar un nuevo plan. Una voz femenina lo llamó, por lo que el comandante se puso tenso, al intuir quien le solicitaba.

–Buen día comandante

****“¡Que no sea ella!”**** rogó Jean al cielo, más cuando volteo supo que los ruegos fueron en vano.

–Buen día madame Vinsonneau –saludó cortésmente el hombre

–Puede llamarme Chlóe –la mujer dibujo una sonrisa amplia en sus labios escarlata

–No creo que sea bueno llamarla así, usted es una dama –el comandante hizo énfasis en la palabra dama, lo cual causo gracia en la mujer frente a él

–Es usted muy gracioso –dijo la dama pícaramente

Jean se preguntaba como fue que llegó a involucrarse con semejante mujer, ella provenía de tierras marleyanas, casada con un rico comerciante y prontamente viuda, era poseedora de una belleza etérea y curvas tentadoras, además de su personalidad liberal e irrestiblemente seductora. Todo una _Femme Fatale_ como decían en su idioma.

–Tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpa –dijo Kirstein para retirarse

–Comandante, si usted algún día desea una oferta de mis productos, podemos “negociarlo” –posó sus manos en el pecho del hombre y sonrío ladinamente, sin importarle que estuvieran en la calle

–Madame –Kirstein quitó sus manos sutilmente –por favor

–Es una pena que un hombre de su calibre ya esté apartado –la mujer acarició levemente el anillo en el dedo anular del comandante –aunque se le nota tenso, de seguro no lo tienen bien atendido ¿verdad?

Kirstein ensombreció su mirada, aunque tampoco iba a ser grosero con tan descarada mujer.

–Comandante –se escuchó otra voz femenina

–¿Que pasa Rania? –preguntó Jean aliviado de ver a su soldado

–Señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero estamos por irnos a Ehrmich –mencionó la de ojos verdes

–Cierto –miro nuevamente a la mujer –nos vemos después Madame Vinsonneau

–Bon voyage Comandante –dijo la mujer con un acento nasal que a Jean provocó escalofríos

****“¿Porque me tiene que ocurrir esto?”**** pensó el líder del Cuerpo de Investigación, pues irónicamente cuando era soltero no tenía suerte con las chicas y ahora ya casado tenía varias ofertas, aunque probablemente la mayoría eran por puro interés en su cargo y obviamente en su dinero.

–Señor –dijo en voz baja Inocencio –no es de mi incumbencia, pero no debería estar coqueteando siendo usted casado

–¡No estaba coqueteando! –dijo nervioso el castaño

–Pues esa mujer estaba muy cerca de usted, no permita que surjan rumores que afecten su imagen –recomendó la joven –ya de por sí estamos mal posicionados

–No te preocupes por mi

–No puedo evitarlo, usted es como un padre para mí –se sinceró Rania

–Ahora tienes una familia

–Pero usted me acogió primero –mencionó la joven –si no fuese por usted, no sé que habría sido de mí

Jean sonrío enternecido por aquella confesión, aquella vez realmente no lo pensó mucho, cuando llevó a su casa a esa pobre niña que provenía del Medio Oriente. Tanto su esposa como Murakumo, le dieron su espacio y poco a poco fueron ganándose su cariño. Los tres años que Rania estuvo bajo su resguardo, fueron sanadores para la chica que había padecido tanto sufrimiento, era un verdadero deleite verla jugar con Murakumo o que ayudará a Ryoko con los quehaceres, como toda niña normal debía de hacerlo. Después, los Inocencio se interesaron en ella y la adoptaron, lo cual dejo un hueco en su corazón, aunque se sintió feliz de verla en el mismo regimiento. En definitiva aún conservaba ese lazo paterno con la chica.

–Es mi deber Rania –dijo Jean –aquella vez no pude evitar dejarte así, después de que me enteré lo que te había sucedido

–Gracias comandante, nunca olvidaré lo que usted y su familia hicieron por mí. Por eso los cuidaré de cualquier amenaza.

–Madame Vinsonneau no es una amenaza –respondió Jean seguro –es solo una socia que tuve en el pasado, pero nunca la vería como algo más

–Pues la señora Vinsonneau no es muy discreta

–Lo sé –sonrío Kirstein por la sinceridad de la joven –tendré más cuidado si me la llegó a encontrar otra vez

El comandante supuso que Rania tenía razón, los rumores se esparcen rápidamente y si Ryoko se enteraba..., prefería no pensar en eso. Por mucho que Chloé Visonneau fuese como una diosa, de labios carnosos, ojos azulados y cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, además de que mostrara sus torneadas piernas y anchas caderas con vestidos ajustados. Él prefería por mucho la sencillez de su esposa, de rasgos exóticos por ser de Hizuru, pero bella y modesta, se sentía afortunado de haberse casado con ella.

–¡Comandante! –Inocencio le habló fuertemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos

–¿Que sucede?

–Los caballos están cerca, ¿no se le olvida nada? –dijo su subordinada

–No –dijo sacudiendo su cabeza –Ahora regresemos a Ehrmich

* * *

...

Lugar desconocido, 878

La tranquilidad del atardecer era contraria a lo que se estaba llevando en el patio de una gran finca privada, donde un grupo de personas portaban túnicas blancas acompañadas de capirotes como en una escena digna de una historia de terror.

–¡Hermanos! –clamaba el hombre que llamaban Ilustrisima –Ya saben porque estamos aquí reunidos, ¡por fin el tiempo ha llegado!

Los demás vitorearon, incluso esta vez había miembros adolescentes.

–¡Todo nuestro esfuerzo por fin dará frutos! –clamaba enérgicamente –¡Pronto resucitará la poderosisima Eldia!

–¡Por fin! –clamaban unos –¡La rebelión de los Muros no fue en vano! –se regocijaban otros

–Ilustrisima, no quiero contradecirlo pero, ¿será suficiente? –preguntó un hombre –la muralla María era enorme, por lo menos millares de titanes estaban ahí

–La resurrección de María ya no sera necesaria –clamó el hombre que llevaba el liderazgo de la reunión

–¡¿Que?! –exclamaron todos con sorpresa y hasta frustración

–¡Echaremos todo ese esfuerzo a la basura! –gritó un hombre maduro

–No –el líder sonrío asombrando a sus compañeros –esta vez Ymir nos ha dado un gran regalo

–¡¿Un regalo?! ¡¿Que es?! –se preguntaron los seguidores cada vez mas confundidos

El hombre alzó las manos al cielo teatralmente y exclamó con voz alta –¡Un nuevo portador de los poderes titanes esta entre nosotros!

Los demás se quedaron en shock mirándose incrédulos los unos a los otros.

–¡Una nueva Ymir Fritz ha llegado!

–¡¿Quien es?! –cuestionó una mujer

–No lo sé

–¿Como sabemos que no es un rumor? –preguntó otro joven

–Porque es un secreto de estado, solo la inepta reina y sus colaboradores cercanos lo saben –dijo algo molesto el líder –por fortuna un hermano logró compartirnos la información

–¡Deberíamos buscarlo! –recomendó otra mujer

–No se preocupen –exclamó el líder –ya tenemos a gente en esa tarea

–¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Cual es nuestra tarea, su Ilustrisima?

–Esperar –dijo con seguridad –esperar por “el elegido” y convencerlo de usar el poder del fundador para lograr una verdadera re-unificación eldiana

–¿Y si se niega?

–No se negará, ¡lo convenceremos! –gritó la Ilustrisima –¡Es nuestro deber convertirlo en un nuevo dios tal y como lo fue Ymir Fritz!

–Eso significa ¿que él tiene el poder de despertar a los colosales de Rose y Sina? –dijo un hombre con ansiedad que luego se convirtió en una carcajada desquiciada, la cual siguieron los demás

–¡Marley va a caer! ¡El mundo se arrodillará ante nosotros! ¡No hay armas que paren el poder de un millón de colosales! –vitoreaban enloquecidos los miembros de ese grupo

–¡Esperen! –gritó el líder creando un silencio repentino –ahora falta la parte más difícil

–¡Pero...! –quiso debatir otro miembro

–Recuerden que es protegido por el gobierno, y al traerlo con nosotros pasaremos a ser señalados de traidores

–Tenemos informantes y protectores, ¿que nos puede para? –cuestionó un joven confiado

–Por desgracia el Cuerpo de Investigación que esta tras todo rastro titán puede interferir –dijo el hombre

–¡Los detendremos! –aseguro una mujer joven –¡Moriremos por este sueño!

La Ilustrisima sonrío levemente pasando imperceptible para los demás, lo que había cosechado había rendido frutos.

–¿Están seguros que eso es lo que desean? –preguntó con falsa compasión –no les pido este sacrificio, pero serían los mártires de este episodio

–¡Quiero que Eldia sea el poderoso imperio de antes! –gritó un joven entusiasmado –¡No importa a que me enfrente!

–¡Lucharemos y venceremos! –le siguieron otros jóvenes entusiasmados

–¡Entonces luchemos por una nueva Eldia! –gritó el líder –¡Yo, Holger Lummer, le declaro la guerra a cualquiera que se interponga a nuestros objetivos!

–¡Por la gloria de la nueva Eldia! –clamaron a todo pulmón los miembros, si no fuese porque estaban en un lugar apartado, ya hubiesen llamado la atención

Y mientras los demás clamaban su fidelidad a la nueva Eldia, Lummer y sus ayudantes encendían los símbolos con los que se identificaban. La equis con círculos concentricos empezaba arder para deleite de los miembros de la Fraternidad que veían esta escena fascinados el contraste del fuego y la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

...

Stohess, 878

En los túneles que pasaban debajo de Stohess, una silueta esperaba pacientemente mientras se escuchaba el goteo del agua filtrándose y las antorchas iluminaban un poco el antiguo lugar. Pronto una nueva silueta se hizo presente.

–¡Vaya! ¡Que lugar tan romántico escogiste esta vez! –dijo una voz femenina

–¿No te siguieron? –cuestionó la otra silueta

–No –contestó la otra persona con aburrimiento –me aseguré que nadie me siguiera –luego sonrío pícaramente –¿Estas celoso de que alguien me siga?

–Hitch esto es serio

–Sí –dijo la mencionada que llevaba una capa oscura con capucha igual que el hombre –olvide que no tienes sentido del humor

Armin hizo una mueca de descontento y suspiró –Mujer, sabes que me preocupo por ti

–Precisamente por eso deberías sonreír cuando nos vemos, cada vez estas más amargado

–¿Que dijeron los altos mandos? –quiso saber el rubio desviando el tema

–Ahhh –lanzó Hitch suspirando –Que todas las muertes deben ser obra del grupo de Lummer, pero no lo darán a conocer. Dirán que hay un loco asesino serial suelto

–¿Un asesino serial? –cuestionó Arlert –eso es ridículo

–Lo mismo pensé, aunque... –la castaña se calló de pronto

–¿Aunque?

–Algo me dice que el asesinato de Hamilton, fue por dinero –dijo Dreyse

–¿A él lo mataron en su casa?

–Sí, no esperaron a que saliera, y por lo visto en la escena del crimen, solo forcejearon en su habitación

–Eso significa que Hamilton conocía a su verdugo –dedujo Armin

–Es muy probable –aceptó la inspectora –además ya había sospechas de desvío de recursos, es más probable que quisieran callarlo

–¿La pregunta es quien? ¿Quien podría estar relacionado con el desvío de recursos?

La cara de Hitch palideció –¿No será...?

Armin la examinó y entendió a quien se refería su esposa –Lummer, él tiene el poder para hacer eso

–Esto me da una muy mala sensación –informó la castaña –no sabemos que políticos o militares influyentes estén relacionados con él

–Entonces es seguro que Lummer es una pieza importante en todo este asunto, si él cae lo harán los demás

–¿No estarán pensando en capturarlo o algo así? –preguntó alarmada Hitch

–Aún no –dijo Armin mientras en sus ojos brillaban –pero tenemos que enfrentarnos a él tarde o temprano

–¡Desconocen muchas cosas de él! –exclamó la castaña –¡Puede ser más peligroso de lo que suponemos! ¡Es mejor esperar un poco más!

–Tal vez así sea, más ese es nuestro trabajo –mencionó Armin –mientras nos hemos enfocado en los titanes, él ha crecido en poder, ¡debemos pararlo ahora!

Hitch tragó saliva al ver decidido a su compañero –Solo espero que cuides de Anya –amenazó la inspectora –o realmente me quedaré viuda

–No pienso dejar que dañen a mi hija –dijo con seguridad el rubio

–Armin –dijo la mujer –por favor no hagas nada peligroso –rogó con una voz suavemente entristecida

El rubio sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla tomándola desprevenida –Yo siempre estoy en peligro

Arlert salió de ahí tan sigilosamente como había llegado, Dreyse se quedó todavía un poco pasmada por tal muestra de afecto. Salió del túnel aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche mientras pensaba en todo el alud de misterios que había que resolver, solo pedía que su familia estuviera segura.

****“Ahora entiendo tu afán por regresar con tu padre... Annie”**** pensó en voz alta sonando nostálgica.

* * *

...

****Al día siguiente...** **

Ehrmich, 878

La noche empezaba a caer en la ciudad base del Cuerpo de Investigación, quienes realizaban los últimos preparativos para una nueva misión de último minuto.

–¿Es realmente cierto que los titanes están dentro del Distrito Rose? –cuestionó Mei

–Por algo nos estamos preparando –contestó Tabatha mientras abrochaba correas de su equipo

–¿Pero cómo pasaron? –preguntó asustada Irina –¿Acaso rompieron la red de Shiganshina nuevamente?

–Eso tenemos que averiguar –mencionó Jason, cuya mano temblaba al colocar sus cuchillas

–Escuché que las poblaciones ya salieron de ahí –dijo Shirley –eso hará más fácil la misión

–¿Esta será nuestra oportunidad? –dijo Bastian en voz baja a su compañera cercana que acomodaba su capa

–El comandante dijo que lo usáramos cuando creyéremos conveniente –respondió la castaña –Bastian, esta vez tenemos una responsabilidad muy grande –el de cabellos rizados asintió con cara seria

–¿Murakumo? –se escuchó a Kesia llamar a su compañero

–Rápido –dijo el mestizo –el comandante nos quiere en el patio pronto

Inmediatamente los novatos se unieron a sus demás compañeros para escuchar las ordenes de los líderes.

–¡Atención! –gritó Jean para atraer la atención de todos sus soldados –Se dice que se han avistado titanes dentro de la región del distrito Rose, más específicamente en el sur, nuestro deber es averiguar si esto es cierto y eliminarlos. La Gendarmería esta evacuando a la población y las Tropas Fronterizas vigilan desde el cielo, así que no tendremos mayores problemas..., a menos que nuevamente nos encontremos con un titán cambiante

La mayoría de los soldados tragaron grueso al saber que nuevamente podrían encontrarse con esas bestias.

–Estamos preparados para eso –señalo a los carros que llevaban armas y demás equipamiento encubierto –Aún así no puedo asegurarles que regresaran con vida –colocando las manos por detrás, el comandante dijo en voz suave –quien no quiera ir a esta misión, no será castigado, solo por esta ocasión decidan ustedes

Los soldados se sorprendieron ante esta propuesta, muchos incluso creían que el comandante estaba bromeando, pero los rostros serios del subcomandante y de la capitana indicaban que no era así.

–¡Quien decida ir a esta misión quédese! –ordenó Kirstein –¡Los demás pueden retirarse!

En un principio ningún soldado se movió, pero fue hasta que uno de ellos aceptó la oferta que los demás lo siguieron, los novatos veían con incredulidad como los veteranos se empezaban a retirar dejando cada vez menos efectivos.

****“¡Quiero irme!”**** pensó Steinbach con pesimismo, pues en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el Cuerpo de Investigación nunca le habían dado esa oferta. Y eso solo indicaba algo, esa misión sería suicida..., pero en el bolso de su chaqueta estaba el silbato de Gilbert, ese que mantenía como una promesa hacia su amigo, de seguir adelante. ****“No puedo rendirme ¿verdad Gil?”**** , pensó tragándose las lágrimas, plantó firmemente los pies en su lugar.

Y así se fueron yendo, hasta que solo quedó un tercio del Cuerpo de Investigación, donde el escuadrón de élite y los líderes de escuadrones se mantenían firmes como robles. Mientras todos los novatos sorprendieron con su decisión de quedarse.

–Muy bien –dijo Jean –esta vez necesito solamente a aquellos soldados que estén dispuestos a jugarse la vida. Gracias a ustedes podremos averiguar más de este confuso problema

Las luces de las lamparas era lo único que alumbraba en medio de la noche sin luna. El comandante Kirstein se acercó más a los soldados, mirándolos con una mezcla de respeto y compasión.

–¡Seguiremos luchando, por Eldia! –clamó con el saludo militar

–¡Por Eldia! –respondieron los demás soldados

–¡Por Eldia! –dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo que se escondía detrás de los pilares delanteros del patio

Eren estaba presente en Ehrmich, y obviamente iría a la misión. A pesar de estar entrenando y sentirse mejor animicamente, el ver a sus compañeros aceptando la misión a pesar de la oferta y el desanimo de los demás soldados, hicieron que el príncipe se sintiera motivado para ir y pelear contra lo sea que fuera.

****“No pienso fallar...¡no puedo fallar!”** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ya se, mucho texto y poca acción, prometo que el próximo ya habrá sangre. Pero es que necesito desarrollar a los personajes y no solo con golpes.
> 
> *Si se dan cuenta ya empiezo a abordar cierto tema favorito para películas, novelas y demás: la Alemania Nazi. Aunque obviamente se cambiarán ciertas cosas. 
> 
> *¿Y porque elegí este tema tan abordado? Porque Isayama también ha dado referencias de la guerra, especialmente de la primera guerra mundial; y contando que el tiempo que transcurre desde el fin de la 1GM hasta el comienzo de la 2GM son 21 años, entonces calculen cuando empezará el despapaye aquí.
> 
> *Jean aquí ya es todo un sugar daddy, por eso lo acosan XD.
> 
> *Por si ya lo notaron, la referencia a los racistas del capirote es el Ku Klux Klan, solo que aquí se reúnen secretamente y son más (¿se puede?) fanáticos y violentos.
> 
> *Lo de Hitch, quise ponerle un poco de su carácter pícaro.
> 
> *Otra bella referencia memistica.


	28. Jinae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Distrito Rose, 878

La noche aún cubría con su manto la región sur de Rose, cuando el Cuerpo de Investigación llegó a un pueblo donde la Gendarmería les salió en el camino.

–¡Comandante Kirstein! –saludó un gendarme –Hasta aquí son los límites considerados seguros

–¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Han habido bajas? –cuestiono el castaño

–No tenemos reportada ni una baja, ni siquiera desapariciones

–¿Y los titanes? –preguntó Armin

–Algunas personas dijeron que vieron gigantes andando por los alrededores pero nosotros ni las Tropas Fronterizas hemos encontrado alguno

–¿Cuantas personas dijeron ver a los titanes? –cuestionó el subcomandante

–Unas seis –tanto Armin como Jean se miraron examinando la información

–Armin –dijo Jean, el rubio asintió entendiendo la orden

–¡Anansi! ¡Audrey! ¡Irving! –llamó a otros tres soldados quien de inmediato se acercaron –¡vayan con el subcomandante Arlert y sigan sus indicaciones!

–¡Si señor! –los jóvenes junto al rubio se alejaron

Jean vio como los cuatro soldados iban a buscar a esas personas con información sobre los titanes, luego regreso a ver al soldado de la Gendarmería –Dime ¿cual es el pueblo más cercano con señal de radio?

–Es Jinae, señor

Kirstein bufó mentalmente, ese pueblo nuevamente le recordaba a su amigo y su triste fin.

–Bien –dijo sin inmutarse –ante cualquier avistamiento, díganle a las Tropas Fronterizas que nos avisen

–A la orden –el joven se despidió del comandante

Jean Kirstein y compañía se dirigieron al pueblo de Jinae rápidamente, pero al llegar éste estaba vacío y no parecía haber peligro, los soldados se dedicaron a recorrer el pueblo para comprobar que estuviera libre de titanes, con ayuda de las linternas revisaron los alrededores, pero ni siquiera había señales de titanes, ni huellas, ni destrozos, ni victimas que lamentar, algo bastante extraño.

–No hay peligro señor –avisó Elisa al comandante

–En ese caso armaremos el plan previsto –dijo Jean –¡Escuadrón de Armamento, ya saben que hacer!

Lilly Ullrich y compañía pusieron manos a la obra, mientras los demás seguían vigilando los alrededores.

Ya casi al amanecer el Cuerpo de Investigación se dividió en tres frentes, uno se quedó en Jinae y los otros dos partieron a los costados para divisar si había algún titan. El verdadero desafío estaba por comenzar, con el alba de fondo, la búsqueda de los titanes de la región de Rose comenzaba.

* * *

...

El grupo liderado por Elisa Blanchett se dirigió hacia el este, mientras el otro grupo liderado por Gabi Braun se dirigió hacia el oeste. Siendo los primeros los que encontraron algo, en un pequeño bosque cerca del pueblo.

–¡Teniente! –gritó un soldado –¡Aquí hay uno!

El soldado no parecía asustado, por lo que la pelirroja decidió acercarse y observar con sus propios ojos a un titan “dormido” apoyado al pie de un árbol, estaba inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos.

–No parece estar activo –dijo Elisa acercándose un poco más

–Ya es de día, debería despertar –dijo el soldado

–Oye Lisa –mencionó Sara mirando el suelo –creo que este no es un lugar seguro –sus ojos grises siguieron un camino de rastros de ramas y hojas

–¡Es cierto! –mencionó Shirley –ningún animal es tan grande como para derribar las ramas de los árboles

Bruce examinó las ramas caídas y se percató de algo, que también habían ramas gruesas que estaban quebradas y colgaban hacia abajo, como si un fuerte peso les hubiese ganado. Pero más allá de las ramas rotas, se lograba observar entre el verde follaje unas siluetas blancas.

El líder del escuadrón veterinario, solo hizo señas, los demás entendieron y miraron hacia arriba, percatándose que habían varios bultos grandes blancos en lo alto de los árboles. Elisa inmediatamente hizo la seña de guardar silencio y de retirase. Aunque para desgracia de Brian, éste piso una rama haciéndola crujir despertando al titan durmiente.

–¡Lo sient... –antes de que pudiera disculparse Sara rebano las sienes del titan quien al caer estremeció el suelo y por tanto despertó a los titanes de los árboles.

–¡Esto no se ve bien! –dijo Natan preocupado

–¡Retirada a Jinae! ¡No batallen hasta llegar al pueblo! –ordenó la pelirroja

Los titanes empezaron a caer de los arboles, una vez incorporados empezaron a seguir con increíble agilidad a los soldados, quienes galopaban a máxima velocidad.

–¡Ahora entiendo por que no los localizaban! ¡El follaje los ocultaba! –señalo Bruce –¡Además son más anormales!

–¡No se detengan! –ordenó Blanchett –¡No estamos lejos, manténganse!

Murakumo logró percatarse de los temblores de Anya, no sabía que pensaba su amiga, pero decidió estar cerca de ella por precaución.

* * *

...

–¿Que hora es? –preguntó Hugh mientras bostezaba, estaban colocando las trampas para titanes en el centro de Jinae donde se encontraba una especie de fortaleza pequeña

–Las siete aproximadamente –contestó Eren

–Vaya es extraño tenerte nuevamente –dijo Moe al pelirrojo –casi siempre estas castigado

–Debo seguir un protocolo –se excusó el príncipe

–Incluso aquí sigues esas exigencias –habló Achim Frey –Que elitista y superficial

–¿Eso fue una ofensa? –se preguntó Eren

–¡Que importa! –dijo Jason –que estés con nosotros a merced de los titanes, demuestra tu humildad

–Gracias –contestó el pelirrojo ****“o mi estupidez”**** pensó

–Oye ¿has pensado que harás cuando seas rey? –dijo Jason

–Si llega a serlo –mencionó Moe –la reina Ymir puede tener varios hijos

–Pero la reina Ymir aún no esta casada –aportó Hugh

–No importa si esta casada –habló Moe nuevamente –la reina Historia tampoco se casó

–Era muy bella como una diosa, incluso la pretendió un príncipe de Bhara-Dochi –dijo Jason –¿porque no se habrá querido casar?

Inmediatamente todos voltearon la mirada al pelirrojo, quien incomodo se encogió de hombros –No lo sé

–Tal vez por que esos matrimonios por conveniencia son arcaicos y solo aparentan –mencionó Achim

–Es cierto –afirmó Hugh –¿entonces la reina Ymir no tiene ningún pretendiente?

Nuevamente miraron a Eren quien esta vez solo se quedo pensativo, nunca se había cuestionado la importancia de una pareja para Ymir, pues de su unión saldrían los futuros monarcas de Eldia. Y por supuesto, debía haber varios interesados en eso, y no tanto en amar a Ymir.

–No –dijo Eren secamente mientras apretaba de más una cuerda

–Quien quiera que sea el afortunado, tendrá el título de príncipe consorte ¿verdad? –dijo Jason

Nadie contestó en parte porque Eren entrecerró los ojos de molestia y en parte porque Derek los fulminaba con la mirada.

–¡Dejen de hablar y continúen! –ordenó como capataz el chico de ojos zafiro –¡Una bengala negra ha sido avistada!

Eso llevó a los chicos a terminar su trabajo, por lo visto uno de los grupos había tenido un encuentro con los titanes y los llevaban a Jinae. Eren sigilosamente y sin ser visto se movió al lugar dicho por el comandante, se cubrió con la capucha y espero a que fuera su turno de luchar.

* * *

...

El equipo de la capitana Braun, no encontró nada de su lado, de hecho estaban por regresar cuando sintieron la vibración del suelo que les hizo pensar lo peor.

–¡¿Una estampida?! –preguntó Thiago

–¡¿James ves algo?! –cuestiono la capitana al joven que estaba sobre un árbol divisando con unos binoculares

–¡Han lanzado una bengala negra y se puede percibir algo grande moviéndose!

–Están llevándolos a Jinae –dijo Rania

–Entonces regresemos a allá y prepárense para luchar una vez que estemos en el pueblo

Bastian se mordió los labios de ansiedad, sabía que esta era una ocasión importante para el Cuerpo de Investigación, y gran parte de eso estaba en sus manos, solo debía usar sabiamente el silbato de Gilbert en el momento adecuado. De pronto un grito los alertó.

–¡Vienen hacia aquí! –exclamó Thiago al ver que una parte de los titanes, se desviaba del camino hacia su dirección

–¡Diablos! –maldijo Gabi mientras observaba si había algún lugar a donde apoyarse con los EM3D, pues esa zona era despejada

–¡¿Que hacemos?! –se preguntaron los demás soldados

Steinbach también espero una indicación, pero no se emitió alguna, por lo que aún con miedo se animó a pedir un favor.

–¡Capitán! –exclamó el castaño acercándose a donde cabalgaba Gabi –¡Yo puedo ayudar!

–¡No es buena idea! –dijo Braun –espera más adelante

–¡Aquí no tenemos como maniobrar! –defendió Bastian –¡Muchos perecerán por eso!

–¡Por eso mismo no pienso arriesgarte! –contestó la capitana

–¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

Gabi notó la seguridad del chico y pensó que tal vez era hora de probar sus teorías con respecto a la manipulación de los titanes.

–¡Thiago, Rania, James! –gritó a los más experimentados del grupo –¡Ayúdenme a parar por un momento a los titanes de modo que hagamos un camino para Steinbach!

–¡Pero Capitán! –sonó la duda en voz de Rania

–¡O nos arriesgamos a confiar en él y cambiar el resultado o aceptamos nuestras bajas posibilidades! –exclamó la castaña –¿Estas listo? –le preguntó a Bastian

–Sí –mencionó incorporándose un poco para poder saltar

–¡Entonces vamos! –gritó Braun dispuestos a atraer a los titanes a las trampas

Bastian saltó del caballo enganchándose del primer titan cercano que habían detenido la capitana y compañía, tragándose el temor empezó a seguir el camino marcado por sus compañeros y cuando estaba a mitad de llegar a Jinae, sacó por fin el silbato y sopló tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dieron, aunque ningún sonido salió de éste.

* * *

...

La fila entró sin bajas a Jinae, más una parte de los titanes se había desviado hacia el oeste, por lo que lanzaron una bengala negra intentando avisar a sus compañeros.

Una vez dentro del pueblo, los soldados desplegaron su EM3D y apuntaron sus lanzas relámpago. Si bien no eran gran cantidad, si eran titanes bastante anormales así que no había que confiarse.

–¡Sepárense! –dijo Blanchett mientras hacía un plan para eliminar a la mayor cantidad de titanes sin bajas

–¡Yo me haré cargo de estos de grandotes! –mencionó Sara Zimmerman en referencia a unos tres especímenes de 12 metros

Mientras los demás batallaban, Murakumo y Anya simplemente esquivaban a los titanes. Anya solo quería llegar a donde estaban las trampas para ver cuando Bastian usaba el silbato y confirmar su teoría del ultrasonido, estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no notó como un titan se acercó peligrosamente.

Arlert sintió un empujón que la hizo caer en un tejado, al volver los ojos al titán se encontró con una escena estremecedora.

–¡Murakumo! –gritó Anya horrorizada

El titán había logrado atrapar la pierna derecha del mestizo y comenzó a estrujarla, Murakumo gruño de dolor, el titan no parecía querer soltarlo, por lo que aun con el tobillo roto y en una posición desfavorable, logró moverse y apuntar la lanza relámpago directo a la boca del titán, quien cayó abatido soltando al chico. Kirstein logró enganchar su cable y se impulsó hasta el tejado donde estaba Anya.

–¡Mierda! ¡Duele! –confesó el moreno arrodillándose, quien ahora estaba imposibilitado para luchar

–¡E-espera! ¡Buscaré una venda! –dijo la castaña algo aturdida

En esa labor estaba cuando de pronto, una silueta apareció detrás de ellos, Anya volteó lentamente hasta toparse con una cara gigante.

–¡Anya muévete! –gritó desesperado el chico moreno

Pero la chica se quedó inmóvil, aunque contrariamente a lo que pudiesen pensar los demás, Anya no se paralizo por el miedo sino por curiosidad, y es que, era la segunda vez que tenía una especie de sentimiento con un titán. Primero fue con el titán calavera en el bosque de los arboles gigantes, aquella ridícula pero acertada sensación de que ese titán era importante. solo por tener el cabello rojizo parecido al de Eren. Ahora nuevamente sentía algo extraño, especialmente cuando creyó ver por un efímero segundo, una parte del iris azulado del ojo del titán.

De pronto el titán dio la vuelta, y sin más demora marchó hacia el centro, tanto para Anya como para Murakumo eso fue algo extraño, pero más extraño fue cuando vieron que todos los titanes iban a la misma dirección. Hacia el centro, sorprendentemente con Bastian a la cabeza.

–¿Que esta pasando? –preguntó Hugh asustado al ver acercarse a una horda de titanes

–¡Llévalos a las trampas! –indicó Jean a Steinbach, éste asintió

Bastian dándose un último respiro de valor, maniobró el EM3D con gran agilidad, esquivando a los titanes y guiándolos a las trampas.

–¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Prepárense para acabar con los que estén rezagados! –ordenó el comandante –¡Escuadrón de élite y titan calavera, ustedes capturen con vida a tres ejemplares!

–¡A la orden! –respondieron, Gabi miró al titan calavera y dijo –Ya escuchaste, solo somete a tres y te ayudaremos a capturarlos –el titán asintió

Mientras todos los demás soldados disparaban las trampas o hacían estallar las lanzas relámpago, el titán calavera sometió a dos titanes de forma rápida, el último, que era el titán que estaba por atacar a Anya fue quien le dio batalla.

****“¡Maldición!”**** se dijo ****“Pareciera que este titán sabe pelear, por lo visto es un anormal muy raro”**** determinó el pelirrojo.

La capitana Bruan quien ya había terminado por atar a los dos titanes, vio las dificultades a las que se estaba enfrentando el príncipe ****“¿Porque no simplemente elige a otro titán?”**** , pareciera que el joven heredero quisiera probarse algo, así que se acerco al titan calavera.

–¿Cual es el problema? –le cuestionó con dureza –¿Tan difícil es someterlo con uno de tus poderes?

Eren comprendió a lo que se refería la capitana, de los ocho poderes que podía usar, no podía manipular más que al titán atacante, aunque luego recordó que durante la pelea en Ciudad Industrial fue capaz de usar la cristalización. Mientras pensaba, el titán se le fue directo a la nuca que estaba desprotegida.

****“¡Rayos!”**** se maldijo por el descuido ****“No puedo perder así”****

De forma rápida logró cristalizar la parte de la nuca lo cual dejo aturdido al titan, al chocar los dientes con el cristal. Ya con más confianza, Eren uso su fuerza y por fin pudo someter al rebelde titán.

–¡Bien! –felicitó la teniente Blanchett haciendo sonrojar al príncipe dentro del titán –este es un buen espécimen de investigación

–Ahora que todavía están ocupados puedes salir de tu transformación –recomendó Gabi, Eren obedeció de inmediato y fue en busca de sus amigos

–¿Están bien? –preguntó cuando diviso a los dos jóvenes que caminaban despacio

–Yo estoy bien, pero Murakumo... –hablo la muchacha que apoyaba a su amigo a caminar

–Ese maldito... –gruño el mestizo sudando por contener un poco el dolor

–¡Debes ir a revisión inmediatamente! –dijo Eren quien tomo del otro brazo a su amigo y lo ayudo a caminar

–No es necesario

–Deja de ser necio –le regañaron los dos chicos, aunque luego sonrieron y caminaron entre las manchas de sangre negra y residuos de pólvora.

* * *

...

Una vez eliminados todos los titanes, se procedió a levantar un campamento temporal, pues la captura de tres titanes no les permitiría moverse hasta la ciudad. El lugar donde fueron colocados los titanes capturados fue cubierta con una inmensa lona y se puso a varios vigilantes a su alrededor. El comandante Kirstein estaba parado frente a los gigantes encadenados, ninguno de ellos se movía demasiado.

–Así que este pequeño dispositivo los puede controlar –dijo con seriedad mientras miraba el silbato de ultrasonido

–¿Que haremos con ellos comandante? –preguntó Elisa quien esta vez no tenía idea de los planes de su superior

–Los examinaremos –el castaño miro a Auttenberg y su equipo –el escuadrón médico se hará cargo de revisarlos exhaustivamente, hasta el más mínimo detalle

–¡A la orden!

–Una vez hecho eso, reportaran los resultados al subcomandante Arlert una vez que regrese –dijo saliendo de esa especie de tienda

–¿Así que esta vez piensas demostrar esa teoría? –preguntó la capitana Braun cuando le dio alcance

–Es el momento para hacerlo

–Mmmm –meditó la castaña –algo me dice que esto no solo tiene que ver con titanes

–Creo que alguien trató de ponernos en aprietos –contestó Jean

–Lo dices porque dieron la noticia sin haber daños –percibió la mujer –además de la extraña forma en que los titanes llegaron hasta aquí, si no hay agujeros en Shiganshina o en los alrededores

–Así es Gabi –dijo el comandante –y ahora que comprobamos que los titanes si son manipulados por ultrasonidos, no hay duda que el orquestador de este montaje esta aquí en Paradis

–¿Entonces que hacemos?

–Enfrentarlos –dijo Kirstein con determinación y brillo en los ojos –debemos pararlos

–Esto suena peligroso –dijo Gabi

–Y es por eso que hay que planear el próximo paso

Así Gabi y Jean se dirigieron a una casa para comenzar a ordenar ideas y nuevas estrategias que les pudieran llevar un paso adelante de sus enemigos.

* * *

...

Armin y sus subordinados terminaron de interrogar a las seis personas que habían visto a los titanes, habían debatido las inconsistencias que encontraron en sus testimonios, por lo que el subcomandante decidió ir a Jinae con sus compañeros y formar nuevas estrategias. Pero antes detuvo al joven de piel oscura alejándolo para tener una conversación privada.

–Anansi, necesito que vayas a ver a alguien que puede darnos información

–Se refiere al viejo gordo –intuyó el joven

–La última vez no le soltó nada a Elisa –comentó el rubio –puede que tú si logres hacerlo hablar

–No creo tengo esos privilegios desde que ingrese a aquí

–Estoy casi seguro de que él sabe contra quienes nos estamos enfrentando, más, hay un motivo fuerte que le impide hablar

Anansi se mostró sorprendido, pero tenía razón el subcomandante, el gordo Reeves estaba ocultando algo.

–Aún así, dudo que me diga algo –respondió con una pizca de tristeza

–Inténtalo, no perdemos nada con eso

Armin se alejaba cuando la voz de Anansi lo detuvo –Esto tiene que ver con la Rebelión de los Muros, ¿cierto?

Arlert le observó por un momento, sus ojos castaños denotaban seriedad y compromiso, esa mirada la conocía muy bien, porque la vio varias veces antes.

–Todo indica que sí –contesto el rubio

–No podemos permitirnos que eso vuelva a ocurrir –dijo con un tono algo melancólico que Armin notó

–Cierto, incluso tu madre luchó por evitar eso –dijo el subcomandante –era todo una idealista –sonrío un poco al recordarla

–¡Entonces yo tampoco dejaré que eso pase! –clamó seguro Anansi

–Confío en ti –el joven asintió y se retiró para ir a su misión, mientras el subcomandante rogaba que aquella molesta intuición fallará.

* * *

...

–Ya es hora –dijo un hombre de barba oscura mientras veía desde una lugar apartado el cabalgar de tres soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación hacia Jinae

–¿Esto es buena idea? –preguntó un rubio cenizo

–No sé, pero si no lo hacemos el jefe se va a enojar –dijo temblando otro hombre castaño

–Por algo es llamado “El verdugo” –mencionó el barbón

–Estamos listos para afrontar las consecuencias ¿verdad? –cuestionó el castaño, los otros dos tragaron saliva y asintieron

–¿Que esperamos? ¡Vamos por los demás! –mencionó el rubio

–Es hora de la revancha contra el Cuerpo de Investigación –dijo determinado el de cabellos negros –y de ganarnos un buen dinero

Los tres hombres se perdieron en la maleza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Por si no recuerdan Jinae es una población al sur de la muralla Rose de donde provenía Marco Boldt.
> 
> *Los titanes anormales si pueden escalar arboles y correr.
> 
> *Se que a nadie le importa, y es que este fic ya tiene un año continuo sin interrupciones (o sea que he publicado cada quincena por un año). Por lo visto no es interesante, debido a los nulos comentarios y pocos kudos, pero igual es mi creación, así que estoy orgullosa de esto.


	29. El núcleo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Jinae, 878

La mañana proveía de su cálida luz al pueblo de Jinae, mientras una parte de los soldados –especialmente los novatos– descansaban y otros mantenían vigilancia de los alrededores. Entre los que no podían cerrar los ojos estaban los líderes del Cuerpo de Investigación, quienes a la llegada del subcomandante, nuevamente entraron a una junta de la que salieron cuando el sol estaba justo en su cenit.

El rubio subcomandante entro a la tienda donde estaban los titanes capturados, quienes estaban siendo examinados por el escuadrón médico.

–¿Encontraron algo? –preguntó Armin a los soldados

–Nada nuevo –respondió Bruno –aún no entendemos como pueden reaccionar al ultrasonido

Armin suspiró y se acerco a uno de los titanes, en el cual posó su mano para sorpresa de los presentes.

–Todos los que no sean del escuadrón médico pueden retirarse –ordenó el rubio –¡Y vigilen que nadie se acerque!

–¡A la orden! –respondieron los soldados

Entre la salida de soldados, llegó exhausta una joven de cabellos negros recogidos en dos moños bajos, cargaba con todo un arsenal de instrumentos. Los demás soldados se sorprendieron con la llegada improvista de su líder de escuadrón.

–Estoy aquí subcomandante –dijo la joven una vez que tranquilizó su respiración

–¿Traes todo lo indispensable? –preguntó Arlert

–Sí –Inés Bonham señalo el material que cargaba y le extendió un cartel

–Bien –dijo Armin determinado y con una chispa de expectación en sus ojos azules –¡Escuchen! ¡Tenemos una gran misión que hacer, así que atentos!

Desdobló el cartel y lo extendió en la mesa mostrándolo a todo el equipo, el cartel contenía la anatomía de los titanes, Armin comenzó a explicar.

–En esta parte –indicó la parte superior del titan donde correspondería al cerebro humano –según nuestras investigaciones se encuentra un pequeño dispositivo que tal vez sea la razón del movimiento y manipulación de los titanes

–¿Esta diciendo que eso es lo que les da “vida”? –preguntó incrédula una joven

–Más bien es lo que los controla –indicó Arlert –por eso cuando atacamos adecuadamente sus sienes, éstos mueren

–Los titanes antiguos morían con un corte en la nuca ¿porque cambio eso? –cuestionó otro joven

–La nuca esta más desprotegida, este dispositivo debe estar en el lugar más protegido: el cráneo

–Entiendo –dijo Bruno –pero ¿como obtendremos ese dispositivo si no sabemos como es?

–Tenemos nuestras teorías –Armin desdoblo otra hoja donde venía dibujada una especie de esfera negra –a este dispositivo, lo llamamos “núcleo” y para obtenerlo debemos hacer una delicada operación

–¡Por eso nos citó a nosotros! –dedujo otro soldado

–Así es –dijo el subcomandante –aprovechamos esta oportunidad para atrapar a tres especímenes y buscar este núcleo

–Subcomandante –habló Inés cautelosa –¿Que tantas probabilidades tenemos de encontrar ese núcleo?

–Pocas –se sinceró el rubio –Por eso necesito de su valiosa ayuda. Piensen que estamos a punto de hacer una operación de la que dependen muchas vidas. Además si somos capaces de extraer el núcleo, tenemos más probabilidades de encontrar al causante de esta invasión y probarlo ante la reina y el parlamento

–¡Si señor! –respondieron con determinación los soldados mientras empezaban a preparar el instrumental

Los titanes fueron sujetados fuertemente e inmovilizaron sus fauces, mientras quienes iban a cortar se colocaron batas, guantes y cubrebocas para protegerse.

Armin miró con compasión a los titanes, pese a que eran diferentes con los que alguna vez combatió, sabía que tenían origen humano, y también sabía que esta era una oportunidad de obtener algún indicativo de antídoto. Al menos, eso fue lo que alguna vez le prometió a Connie.

–Es hora de comenzar la disección –dijo el subcomandante tomando un cuchillo filoso

* * *

...

Utopía, 878

La cárcel de alta seguridad de Paradis “El Laberinto” era llamada así precisamente por ser un lugar difícil de salir, por lo que los prisioneros que intentaran algo así morirían en el intento, pues si no caían en algún pozo profundo o en una red arponada, lo perseguirían los perros bravos o serían abatidos por los custodios de excelente puntería.

Ese día estaban de visita los altos mandos de la Gendarmería, para ser más exactos, estaban en la celda de tortura “saludando” a un hombre.

–Te lo preguntaré una vez más –dijo Boris quien estaba sentado en una silla recargando su mentón en una mano –¿Quien fue?

–Ya lo sabes –respondió el hombre que tenía la cara llena de sangre y agua –¡Es Lummer!

–¿Quien mató a Isaac Hamilton? –preguntó con enfado la mujer al lado de Boris

–¿Como voy... a saberlo? –respondió, seguido de un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Ingrid Bernhart

–Tienes que saber quienes hacen los “encargos” –le dijo la castaña molesta

–No todos conocemos... a sus cercanos –dijo el hombre escupiendo sangre

–¿Entonces Lummer también los separa según sus tareas? –preguntó el hombre de cabellos grises

–Sí –dijo el prisionero –a unos nos toca atemorizar a la gente, otros se encargan de administrar el dinero, otros reclutan gente, otros organizan reuniones y fiestas, y otros hacen el trabajo sucio –logró decir entre suspiros

–¿Quienes se hacen cargo del trabajo sucio? –cuestionó el comandante Feulner, pero no recibió respuesta por lo cual después de unos minutos de silencio, Ingrid procedió a interrogar a su manera

La subcomandante Bernhart a simple vista parecía una mujer delicada, más debajo de esa apariencia elegante había una sádica profesional capaz de sacar confesiones de forma rápida. Pues hasta ahora ninguno de los capturados en el atentado de Shiganshina habían querido hablar y siendo la reina una persona que no aceptaba la tortura, no pudieron sacar información pronta. Más, últimamente con la propuesta hecha por el funcionario Inocencio y el generalísimo Dok, la reina había cedido a usar métodos crueles. Aunque por desgracia tampoco habían conseguido algo de importancia, por lo visto Lummer era alguien bastante perspicaz.

–¡Yaaaa! –gritó el hombre lastimeramente –¡Basta por favoooor! –lloraba como niño pequeño. Ingrid dejó sus uñas en paz esperando que el hombre por fin dijera algo

–Entonces habla –ordenó con frialdad la mujer

El tipo apenas con lo que le quedaba de voz confesó –Lummer contrata a traficantes para sus matanzas, especialmente a uno conocido como...

–¿Quien? –dijo Boris, pero el hombre temblaba de miedo, lo que Feulner no sabía era a quien temía, al castigo de Bernhart o a la represalia de Lummer

–Le dicen... –el hombre abrió la boca varias veces pero no emitió sonido, hasta que viendo que la castaña tomaba nuevamente las pinzas, tartamudeo –l-lo conocen... como... El Ve-erdugo... Stan.

* * *

...

Jinae, 878

El comandante del Cuerpo de Investigación se mantenía recostado en un sofá cerrando los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco después de la agotadora misión, no se había quitado ni las botas, por la costumbre de salir de urgencia. Ya con la respiración más calmada empezó a ver imágenes y escuchar sonidos.

<< _Corría por todos lados y lo único que veía eran escenas desgarradoras. Lidero a sus hombres por todo ese infernal camino, a algunos les ordeno que auxiliaran a los heridos, y a los demás les instruyó a matar, tal y como lo había ordenado la reina. Y es que, después de la Guerra de Paradis, pensó que nunca más volvería a encontrar semejante catástrofe._

_Los Jaegeristas sobrevivientes a la guerra, encontraron fuerza en la población que estaba en contra de los Tratados de Hizuru, por lo que reclutaron a gente desde los mas bajos barrios hasta personas de altos recursos o de grandes puestos en la administración del gobierno, gracias a eso lograron que una simple protesta se transformara en la peor masacre vista desde hace ocho años._

_La casi extinta Legión de Reconocimiento, hizo su último trabajo manchándose las manos con sangre de sus compatriotas, aunque estos compatriotas no tenían ni un ápice de compasión, pues salían a recibirlos a balazos y masacraban gente mestiza de todas las edades. Entre todas las víctimas pudo percatarse que habían niños, mujeres embarazadas y ancianos, todos ellos con finales terriblemente crueles. Escenas como la de varios hombres golpeando a una pobre niña semidesnuda e inconsciente, le nublaron la cabeza y con frialdad apretó varias veces el gatillo hasta acabar con ellos. Escenas así_ _—_ _soldados acribillando a criminales para evitar más enfrentamientos_ _—_ _se repitieron por varios lugares, aunque la misión que le tocó liderar fue la más sangrienta, debido a que el lugar era el bastión de los Jaegeristas._

_Una vez terminada la batalla, Jean pudo ver los resultados de semejante misión: decenas de muertos, niños huérfanos, gente herida tanto física como psicologicamente y una carga en la consciencia que ahora tendría sobre sus hombros. Entre los muertos había una gran cantidad de mestizos, y algunos soldados que dieron su vida protegiendo a su gente, entre ellos los comandantes Pixis y Zoë. Los niños huérfanos fueron acogidos por la reina en su orfanato-granja, los más afortunados fueron adoptados por alguna familia o criados por un tutor. Y por último, la Legión desaparecía dejando como sucesor al Cuerpo de Investigación, quien desde ese día fue visto como un regimiento mortal, empezando a imponer miedo pero también a generar desconfianza; y él especialmente, comenzó a comprender la carga de ser el líder de un grupo así, pues la fatídica muerte de Hans Zoë, le dejaba el puesto de comandante libre._

_Marco le había dicho que era un buen líder y Connie le había reiterado que llegaría a comandante, pero nunca se imagino que sería de esa manera. Apenas estaba formando una familia, cuando le cayó esta gran responsabilidad, una por la cual debía de separarse a menudo de su esposa y de su bebé, y eso le pesaba en el alma. Él solo quería vivir una vida normal, con una familia, con una casa bonita y un buen trabajo; tal vez sonara egoísta, pero realmente es lo único que deseaba, después de ver toda la destrucción de la Guerra de Paradis._

_Toda la culpa era de él, del bastardo suicida que quiso atemorizar a Marley y al mundo y solo consiguió muerte. La de él y la de muchos inocentes, incluso ocho años después varios fanáticos siguieron sus ideales y causaron una batalla campal._

**_**“Incluso si ya no estas aquí, ¿aún dejas tu rastro de muerte?”** _ ** _pensó en su antiguo compañero de generación, mientras sentía el pulso de la pequeña golpeada._

_La ligera respiración de la niña castaña le dio esperanzas, cobijándola y cargándola suavemente, la saco de ese lugar de olor nauseabundo y metálico. Desde ahí aceptó su lugar, pues no podía echar al caño el sacrificio de tantos soldados que lo dieron todo por un mundo mejor. Tal vez no sería un brillante estratega como Smith ni tan inteligente como Zoë, pero si sería un buen líder como sus amigos le habían confiado; por ellos, por su nueva familia y por las nuevas generaciones, por ellos comandaría el nuevo regimiento del ejercito eldiano. >>_

Kirstein abrió nuevamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que el sol descendía hasta colorear el cielo de tonos rojizos y violetas. Respiró pesadamente y se levantó lentamente, ser el líder, era más pesado de lo que nunca se imagino y de lo que huyó siendo recluta. Sonrío irónico.

****“La Legión de Reconocimiento es lo peor ¿uh?... eso era, porque aún no existía el Cuerpo de Investigación”**** se dijo mofándose de su juvenil ignorancia.

* * *

...

Trost, 878

Anansi llegó a Trost rápidamente buscando a una persona en especifico, más cuando llego a la sucursal principal, le rechazaron la cita con el presidente de la compañía. Molesto –más no desanimado– recordó los múltiples escondrijos y pasajes de la construcción, por lo que le fue fácil no ser visto por los vigilantes. Cuando pasó cerca de hora y media, y la oscuridad comenzaba a caer, se decidió ir a la oficina del presidente, donde Reeves estaría solo, y no se equivocó.

Estaba por acercarse a abrir la ventana del despacho para poder entrar de sorpresa, cuando la voz de Flegel se escuchó clara –¡Entra ya!

Anansi obedeció encontrándose con el hombre sentado en su escritorio mientras hacía cuentas y anotaciones, luego le miró con arrogancia –¡Por lo menos saluda!

–Hola –dijo estupefacto el joven de piel oscura

–¡Tanto tiempo sin visitarnos o escribirnos para un hola! –Reeves hizo una mueca de desagrado y le indicó tomar asiento

–Estoy bien así, quiero estirar las piernas –mencionó Anansi

–Como sea, ¿a que has venido? –regresó la mirada a sus anotaciones –debe ser muy importante ¿verdad?

–Pues sí –dijo nervioso el soldado rascándose la mejilla

–Te dije que entrando al Cuerpo de Investigación solo te ganarías problemas

–Lo sé –sonrío el chico –pero tu tampoco estas muy tranquilo ¿verdad? –contraatacó de sorpresa

–¿Que dices?

–Has estado actuando raro desde hace tiempo, todos lo notan

–Son puros cuentos

–¿En serio? –Anansi se acercó a Reeves apoyando los brazos en el escritorio y dijo con seriedad –Dicen que hay un psicópata suelto y que por eso siguen habiendo crímenes atroces, además de los traficantes que buscan cualquier negocio prospero para extorsionarlos ¿a ti, no te han visitado?

Los ojos de Flegel se abrieron de más y su mano tembló un poco, más se recompuso de inmediato –No, no tengo motivos para aliarme con ellos –el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda a Anansi

–Solo quería que me tuvieras confianza

–La tuve –mencionó melancólico Reeves –hasta que entraste a la milicia

–Ese era mi deber –dijo solemne el joven

–¿Morir en vano? –preguntó Flegel molesto, de pronto sintió unas poderosas manos tomarle de las solapas del saco

–¡¿De verdad crees que esto es en vano?! –le gritó Anansi en la cara –¡Nuestro deber es protegerlos!

–Y por ese mismo pensamiento, tu madre murió –le dijo el presidente

–¡Ella fue una heroína! –dijo el soldado enojado

–¡Lo fue! –mencionó Flegel –pero ¿que ganó ella? ¿quien hizo algo por ella? ¿quien la recuerda como se merece? ¿quien te cuido a ti después de la tragedia? –escupió sin miedo el hombre robusto

Anansi se tambaleo un poco al recordar esa tragedia, sus ojos comenzaron a picar pero no hizo más que apretar su agarre de las solapas, dificultando la respiración para Reeves

–Tú madre estaría decepcionada... de ti

–¿En serio? Pienso que estaría mas decepcionada de ti –le dijo el mestizo

–La comandante Hans... no haría cosas tan imprudentes... deberías tenerle un poco de respeto a su memoria... Anansi Zoë –logró decir Reeves

El joven se paralizo al escuchar su nombre completo, Flegel estaba casi a punto de sofocarse, hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando el paso a una joven de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, mejillas moteadas y ojos oscuros pero vivaces.

–¿Que esta pasando aquí? –los hombres le dirigieron la mirada sorprendidos

–¿Mona? –dijeron ambos

–¿Anansi? –dijo la joven sorprendida –¿en verdad eres tú? –la chica se acercó a los hombres, por lo que el soldado dejo caer a Flegel

–¡Mona no te acerques! –ordenó Reeves tocándose el cuello

–¿Por que? –cuestionó la muchacha tratando de leer el ambiente

–Solo pasaba a preguntarle algo a Flegel –dijo Anansi algo apenado apartándose un poco del presidente

–Entonces pregunta –ordenó la chica pecosa –no temas porque yo estoy aquí

Flegel palideció al escuchar esto, iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Anansi se escuchó fría.

–¿Sabes quienes son? –Anansi mantuvo una mirada inquisitiva sobre él, pero a la vez escondiendo la información de la chica presente

–N-no –tartamudeo al hombre

–¿Como sé que no mientes?

–¿Tendría motivos para hacerlo? –le contestó y mantuvo su mirada como si estuviesen en un duelo

–Bien –contestó el soldado –Si sabes algo, informame de favor

Mona volteaba a mirar a los dos hombres continuamente tratando de entender la conversación. Zoë salió sin despedirse.

–¿Padre que fue eso? –preguntó la chica quien ayudaba a su progenitor a incorporarse

–Ya sabes –dijo con frustración el hombre –sigue en su etapa rebelde

–No parecía estar rebelándose contra tu autoridad –le mencionó con sarcasmo su hija

–Siempre ha sido un chico rebelde –sonrío Reeves para calmar a su hija, cosa que dio resultado, pues la chica ya no hizo más preguntas.

Flegel veía a su única hija apoyarlo para sentarse y sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar que ella podría sufrir por su culpa.

****“Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo perfectamente Anansi”** **

* * *

...

Jinae, 878

El pueblo se mantenía tranquilo con el manto nocturno cobijándolo, por lo que los soldados que estaban vigilando se relajaron un poco, además los novatos contribuían con el cambio de guardia.

–Eren es cambio de guardia –habló una joven que recién llegaba

–¿Como esta Murakumo? –preguntó el príncipe

–Mantendrá reposo los próximos días hasta que su tobillo se recupere –Eren advirtió el tono triste de su amiga

–No fue tu culpa Anya

–Si yo me hubiese movido antes... –dijo la castaña con culpa

–Si yo me hubiese transformado antes –dijo el pelirrojo

–¡Tú eres importante! –señaló Arlert –¡No podemos perderte!

–No Anya –replicó el chico –tu también eres importante

La de ojos azules iba a responder hasta que escuchó un sonido cercano a ella, los chicos miraron hacía abajo viendo como una lata rodaba hasta quedar debajo del tejado en el cual se hallaban.

–¿Eso es? –cuestionó el pelirrojo intrigado

–¡Alejate Eren! –la orden de la castaña fue realizada justo a tiempo, pues un humo blanquizco comenzó a salir de la lata, para su desgracia no era la única lata que aparecía

****“¡¿Es gas lacrimógeno?!”**** pensó Anya al ver que algunos de sus compañeros caían en la efectividad de este gas, tosiendo y lagrimeando. ****“¡¿Esto significa que... nos están atacando?!”****

****...** **

–¡¿Que sucede?! –cuestionó Elisa al escuchar los gritos de sus camaradas

–¡Lisa! –gritó la albina –¡Estamos bajo ataque!

–Reporte –ordenó Blanchett manteniendo el temple

–Están disparando latas de gas lacrimogeno, aún no se han mostrado los causantes –dijo Sara

–En ese caso... –pensó la pelirroja con una mano en su barbilla

–¡Usen pañuelos humedecidos con agua bicarbonatada! ¡Preparen las ramas de fuego, es probable que sean traficantes! ¡Y sobretodo protejan la carpa de los titanes! –ordenó Jean apareciendo de repente

–¿Comandante? –se sorprendió la pelirroja por la deducción

–Por lo visto se han enterado de nuestra captura –mencionó el castaño

–¿Como lo supieron? ¿Y como es que saben nuestros movimientos? –la mirada fija de Jean le dio la respuesta

–Elisa –ordenó Kirstein –trata de comunicarte por radio con los otros regimientos, pide que apoyen a ubicar quienes son y donde vinieron

–¡Si señor! –así Blanchett corrió hasta la casa donde estaba el equipo de comunicación, para su sorpresa la radio estaba destruida

–¿Pero como? –se preguntó quien podía haberlo hecho, siendo que cuando llegaron estaba intacta

...

–¡Preparen! –ordenaba Gabi a los demás soldados que protegían la carpa de los titanes capturados

La tensión era grande, pues la visibilidad y el efecto lacrimogeno de los gases lo hacían un terreno difícil. Los soldados no sabían bien a donde apuntar, hasta que de pronto aparecieron unos tipos portando unas mascaras antigases y el equipo de maniobras antipersonales.

–¡Ahí están! ¡Fuego! –gritó Gabi, quien también fue la primera en abatir a un sujeto

Así empezó el intercambio de balas y golpes, las habilidades del Cuerpo de Investigación se notaron al tener mayor agilidad de su entorno, más el humo les provocaba molestias, por lo que no tuvieron de otra que ir a matar.

****“¿Que demonios quieren?”**** maldijo Braun extrañándose de que esos tipos parecían más bien jugar con ellos, pues no estaban causando un daño mayor ni iban por los titanes.

Una bengala luminosa salió de uno de los margenes del pueblo, y como si hubiese sido una orden, todos los traficantes se fueron directo a la carpa, dándole cortes y abriendo un agujero.

****“¡Tal vez buscan el núcleo!”**** se dijo la capitana pensando en que eso valdría más que los propios titanes ****“¡No puede ser!”****

Con agilidad persiguió a los tipos que lograron adentrarse a la carpa, si los de adentro no se percataban, algo desastroso estaba por ocurrir. Se escabulló hasta dentro de la carpa encontrándose con los titanes pulverizandose y con el rubio subcomandante encañonando una pistola, los cuerpos de los traficantes a su lado indicaban que logró hacerse cargo de ellos.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Gabi

–Sí... –respondió Armin quien estaba bañado en sangre negra de titán y salpicaduras carmesí –creo que valió la pena

Braun comprendió aquello, ahora era turno de lograr atrapar a algún traficante y hacerle hablar sobre este ataque.

...

Eren y Anya divisaron la bengala, por su posición dedujeron que estaba cerca, la castaña salió rumbo a ese lugar pensando que se trataba de una indicación, sin embargo, a mitad de brinco sintió como la empujaban con fuerza hacia el suelo, por lo rápido del movimiento esta vez no pudo maniobrar a tiempo yéndose directo al suelo, donde para colmo cayó sobre su brazo derecho.

****“¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Eren!”**** se dijo mientras estaba en el suelo, de pronto su intuición se activo, ¿porque Eren había hecho eso?, se mantuvo callada y manteniendo la respiración, miró hacia arriba tratando de localizar a su amigo, más el humo le impedía la visión, lo que si logró percibir fue la voz grave de un hombre _“La tenemos”_ escuchó, seguido del accionar del equipo de maniobras. ** **“¡¿Que esta pasando!?”****

...

Tan pronto como llegaron, los traficantes huyeron gracias a la poca visibilidad, aunque a comparación de cuando llegaron fácilmente abatieron a un 40%. En teoría habían ganado, repelieron a los traficantes, eliminaron a los titanes de esa zona y lograron dar un paso más en su investigación, todo sin una baja. Aún así, los altos mandos sentían una confusión por el ataque reciente.

–¿Donde están los novatos? –preguntó la capitana Braun

–¡Aquí estamos! –respondió Brian

La castaña inmediatamente los contó, percibiendo que faltaban dos –¿Donde están Arlert y Reiss?

Al escuchar su apellido, Armin sintió nerviosismo y se acercó a los jóvenes.

–Estaban haciendo guardia del lado sur –dijo Shirley

Armin corrió hacia ese lugar —aún sin quitarse la bata manchada—, cuando diviso que un soldado se acercaba, acompañaba a una chica de cabello castaño que él reconocía muy bien. Se sintió aliviado.

–¿Estas herida? –preguntó el rubio ante la mala cara de la muchacha

–Se fracturó el brazo en una caída y respiró mucho gas –respondió el soldado, pues la chica permaneció callada

–¿Y Eren? –cuestionó el comandante que se había acercado

La cara de Anya se descompuso aún más, por lo que la sentaron en una roca como banco provisional, dándole más agua para que pudiese hablar.

–¿Que te sucede Anya? –preguntó Armin, aunque presintió el porque el príncipe no estaba ahí –¿Tiene algo que ver con Eren?

–Anya –habló Jean –dinos que sucedió, para poder tomar una decisión

La castaña levantó el rostro mostrando algunas lágrimas sobre las mejillas, luego tomo una bocanada de aire y pronunció:

–Eren... ha sido... secuestrado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El concepto del núcleo es introducido en el capitulo cero, donde Isayama ponía que ese era el punto débil de los titanes (y no la nuca).
> 
> *Puse que la cárcel de alta seguridad esta en Utopía, pues hay un dialogo de Armin a Bertholdt diciéndole que ahí estaba Annie siendo torturada, por lo que pensé que ahí van los más peligrosos a ser “interrogados”.
> 
> *Le tengo un cariño especial a Jean (¿se nota?), por eso ha llegado a ser un buen líder, aunque no todo es de color de rosa para él.
> 
> *Chan, chan, chan. Pues si, Anansi es hijo de Hans Zoë, supongo ya se imaginaran quien es el padre.
> 
> *Le nombre Hans, porque curiosamente es la forma en que escriben el nombre en la mercancía oficial, así que me apegare a ésta. Aunque ya me acostumbre a Hange o Hanji.
> 
> *La hija de Flegel, Mona, esta basada en la apariencia de Nifa, solo que con pecas y cabello oscuro. Y esto es porque los seiyuus de Flegel y Nifa se casaron, y pensé “estaría chido hacer una pequeña referencia a esta ship crack”.
> 
> *El gas lacrimógeno es una especie de arma química que empezó a usarse en la primera guerra mundial, el cual incapacita y a veces es toxico, corrosivo y hasta mortal dependiendo del compuesto principal. Aquí usaron un gas a base de bromuro de bencilo.
> 
> *Actualice pronto, porque ahora si me llego la inspiración XD.


	30. La Rebelión de los Muros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Distrito Rose, 878

Después del ataque en Jinae, el Cuerpo de Investigación se dio a la tarea de buscar al príncipe, pues el hecho de estar secuestrado podía considerarse como un atentado contra el país. Los lideres tomaron decisiones rápidamente por lo que esta vez mandaron a llamar a todos los integrantes, era una emergencia donde cada uno podía aportar algo, incluso los heridos leves como eran Murakumo y Anya, decidieron sumarse e ir a apoyar a la incapacitada Olivia Macke, quien ya se había recuperado de sus lesiones, aunque aún no podía batallar debido al molesto collarín que portaba.

–¿Entonces no se han comunicado? –preguntó la castaña, mientras viajaban en una carreta dentro de la madrugada hacia Erhmich

–No –dijo la líder de cabello oscuro y ojos ámbar –supongo que están pensando que hacer con él

–¿Alguna idea de para que lo quieren? –interrogo Murakumo extrañado de que los traficantes hayan tomado al príncipe hasta ahora

–¿Ellos sabrán que posee los poderes titan? –se preguntó Anya

–Hay una gran probabilidad –dijo seria la mujer –más no entiendo para que los usarían

–Probablemente solo quieren dinero –dijo Anya no muy segura de sus palabras

–Presiento que querrán un intercambio –mencionó Olivia –debe ser algo muy importante como para secuestrar al príncipe

–Ellos no tienen derecho a pedir a nada, siempre han sido unos criminales –habló Kirstein con enojo

–Puede que exista algo más detrás de ellos, al fin y al cabo también trabajan de mercenarios –reflexionó la líder de escuadrón

–Quien este detrás de esto debe ser muy poderoso ¿verdad? –apuntó Arlert

Olivia sonrío por la deducción de la chica –Así es –luego el semblante sereno de la morena cambió a uno más serio, creando dudas en ambos jóvenes

–Sargento Macke –dijo cautelosa Anya –¿usted sabe de quién podría tratarse?

–Pues supongo, aunque por las circunstancias deben intuirlo –dijo con seriedad

–¿Intuir que? –cuestionó Kirstein –¿Que debemos saber?

–Quien es Lummer –dijo Olivia –y todo lo que hay detrás de él

–¿Lummer? –preguntó Arlert –él tipo que ordenó el ataque en Shiganshina y que tiene bajo sus ordenes a un grupo terrorista

–Exacto, Holger Lummer siempre ha tenido ideales racistas y supremacistas, aunque se le creía muerto, el ataque a Shiganshina solo confirmó que seguía vivo y tenía varios seguidores

–¿Lo creían muerto? ¿porque razón? –interrogo Anya

–Él participó en la Rebelión de los Muros de hace dieciséis años –contestó Olivia –fue uno de los líderes de ese sangriento episodio

–La Rebelión de los Muros, casi no sabemos nada de eso –mencionó Murakumo –¿que pasó en aquella ocasión?

–Eso fue en el año 862, ustedes nacían por aquel año, por eso es normal que no sepan del tema. Y los sobrevivientes casi no hablan de eso

–Usted sabe algo líder Macke –preguntó curiosa Arlert

–No recuerdo bien que ocurrió, pero por anécdotas sé que fue algo espantoso –mencionó la morena –se que empezó como una protesta en contra de los Tratados de Hizuru, después la intensidad de las manifestaciones empezó a tomar un tinte racista hasta que un día de forma coordinada los Jaegeristas empezaron a perseguir y masacrar a gente mestiza, llegando a crear caos y que otros grupos delictivos se unieran para saquear, robar y matar. Fue hasta que la reina Historia ordeno que se sofocará la rebelión a cualquier costo. El resultado fue centenares de muertos, ciudades saqueadas y un alto costo económico para la isla

Tanto la joven castaña como el mestizo quedaron en silencio, ambos sabían que sus padres habían participado en esa misión, más nunca lo habían escuchado de sus propias palabras.

–Los Tratados de Hizuru se firmaron con sangre ¿no es así? –razonó Anya

–Podría decirse que sí –Olivia hizo una mueca de disgusto

–Rania llegó con nosotros tras eso –aportó Murakumo –supongo que ella fue uno de los huérfanos de ese episodio

–Hubieron muchos huérfanos –mencionó Macke –a algunos los acogió la reina y otros fueron adoptados, o dados en resguardo como Anansi

–¿El subteniente Anansi también fue víctima? –se sorprendió la castaña –solo sabía que sus padres habían muerto hace años

–Sí, lamentablemente el comandante Zoë y el instructor Onyankopon fueron algunas victimas de ese sangriento episodio, y Anansi fue a parar al cuidado de Flegel Reeves

–La comandante Zoë fue la décimocuarta y última líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento –recordó Murakumo a la antecesora de su padre –si ella murió, eso significa que aquellos asesinos eran bastante fuertes

–Así es, tengo entendido que había militantes del ejercito –dijo la sargento –por eso la reina Historia no tuvo más remedio que aplastar la rebelión con mano dura

–Eso significa, que ese loco de Lummer puede volver a repetir esa rebelión –señalo el mestizo

–Ese es nuestro mayor temor –opinó Olivia –y más ahora que tiene al príncipe

Anya sintió un terrible escalofrió, podía usar a Eren para conseguir algo importante o bien podrían armar toda una masacre. ¿Que plan tenían su padre y el comandante para este problema?.

–Por ahora no nos queda más que esperar que se contacten con nosotros o en el mejor de los casos detenerlos a tiempo –habló Macke

Ambos jóvenes asintieron pensativos en la gran apuesta que estaban llevando a cabo y rogaron en sus adentros que su amigo estuviera a salvo.

* * *

**...**

Mitras, 878

La habitación era de las únicas con luz en medio de la noche, pero siendo un funcionario cercano a la reina debía estar al pendiente, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, sabía quien era la persona al otro lado.

–Adelante –dijo e inmediatamente ingreso una mujer rubia de ojos verdes

–Señor, ha llegado un telegrama desde Utopía –entregó el papel

–Así que se han liado con ellos –dijo Inocencio una vez que leyó el papel

–Se trata de Lummer ¿cierto? –cuestionó la joven

–Sí y por lo visto ha unido fuerzas con El Verdugo –mencionó Herman con una sonrisa de burla

–El es el líder de los traficantes –aportó June –eso complicará más las cosas

–¡Vaya lío que se ha armado! –dijo el rubio suspirando –realmente supieron como moverse

–¿Que hacemos ahora? –preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Inocencio

–Esperar, el Cuerpo de Investigación expuso así al príncipe, ellos deben recuperarlo

–¿Y lo lograrán? –Herman miró con intensidad a su hija –me refiero a ¿que no es primordial rescatar al príncipe?

–Sí, especialmente porque tiene los poderes titanes, pero eso puede significar que se vuelvan a sacrificar varias vidas

–¿Una nueva Rebelión de los Muros?

–Es probable, o al menos es lo que quiere que pensemos. Solo el Cuerpo de Investigación puede mover la balanza por ahora

Herman se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana, varios soldados custodiaban fuertemente el palacio.

–¿Como esta la reina? –cuestionó el hombre

–Le tuve que dar un somnífero en el té para que durmiera

–Es extraño ¿verdad? –peguntó el funcionario a su hija –que a la reina le importe tanto un niño que no comparte su sangre

June arqueó su ceja en una rara confusión –¿Que no adoptaste también a una niña hace tiempo y le diste tu apellido?

–¡Oh sí! La linda Rania no merecía vivir así

–Pero podría seguir con los Kirstein, ellos la trataban bien

–¿Y exponerla a más actos racistas? –opinó el hombre

–Eso puede pasar en cualquier lugar –dijo la rubia

–Pero al estar con nosotros, podemos protegerla por el renombre de nuestra familia

–Al final, acabó siguiendo al comandante Kirstein –dijo June –al parecer lo ve como un padre

–¿En serio? –preguntó el funcionario

–Eso dicen

–No es que me importe mucho lo que piensen los demás, Rania es mi hija –dijo Herman en un tono un poco más elevado

June Inocencio no entendía porque su padre se empeñaba en defender a su hija adoptada y burlarse cínicamente del príncipe adoptado.

–En ese caso me retiro –dijo la rubia decepcionada, quien a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta escuchó su nombre, por lo que se congelo en ese lugar

–Antes de irte, puedes dar esta información al Cuerpo de Investigación –le ofreció su padre un papel doblado

–De acuerdo –la joven tomó el papel –aunque pensé que no los ayudarías

–Solo les estoy mostrando la probable ratonera

Herman sonrío y se dedicó a seguir contemplando el paisaje nocturno.

* * *

**...**

Gelus, 878

La fría mañana caía sobre los fastuosos palacios que alguna vez sirvieron a los emperadores pero que ahora el pueblo disponía, en especial los que eran parte del Consejo. Los delegados tenían ahí sus oficinas, en el caso del delegado de Asuntos Externos, éste casi no se presentaba pues su salud no estaba en buenas condiciones, por lo que su vicedelegado tomaba la mayor parte de sus deberes.

–Aquí esta la información que pidió vicedelegado Lébedev –dijo un hombre de mediana edad que ayudaba al responsable de la Delegación de Asuntos Externos

–Gracias Igor –el hombre de cabellos grises tomó la carpeta que su asistente le dio

Yuri empezó a leer los reportes y cuestionó a su asistente –¿Entonces los espías que se enviaron a Eldia nunca regresaron?

–Así es, Vitus Ivanovich y Olenka Borisova nunca regresaron aquí

–¿Sabes que ocurrió con ellos? –preguntó Yuri –aquí solo dice que Eldia se dio cuenta de ellos en el año 859, y fue porque amenazaron a la mismísima reina y su hija

–Tengo entendido que Borisova murió e Ivanovich aún paga su condena –respondió Kuznetsov

–¿Cual es su condena? –preguntó el delegado curioso

–No se sabe con certeza, pero los rumores dicen que hay un gelusiano en las tropas eldianas

–¿Se podría considerar traidor?

–Sí sirve para otro ejercito, ya no es digno de regresar a la Bienamada Gelus –dijo Igor Kuznetsov entre solemne y soberbio

–Así se habla –felicitó Yuri a su asistente, mientras le extendía otra carpeta con algunos papeles maltratados –¿Esto es?

–Son papeles relacionados directamente a esta misión –explicó el hombre –casi no quedan registros de ella

El vicedelegado se dedicó a observar esos papeles que parecían no tener mucha importancia, hasta que encontró algo de interés.

–Un momento –Yuri paró su lectura y le dirigió la mirada a Igor

–¿Que sucede señor?

–¿No se supone que solo fueron dos personas? –cuestionó el vicedelegado –¿Porque aquí aparece como si hubiese alguien más? Hay tres firmas –señalo un garabato de más en los registros

Kuznetsov observó atentamente el papel que había interesado a su jefe y encontró lo mismo abriendo de más sus ojos por la sorpresa –Es cierto, embarcaron tres personas

–¿Quien es esa tercera persona?

–Permitame –pidió Igor mientras examinaba un poco la firmas en el papel –parece que hay un nombre

–¿Puedes averiguar que dice? –preguntó Lébedev

–Por supuesto –el asistente sonrío satisfecho, podía con esa encomienda

–Queda en tus manos

–Sí señor

Yuri decidió salir a estirar las piernas, miró el cielo azul y respiró el aire puro que le transmitió tranquilidad, suspiró, tal vez era una de las últimas veces que sentía esa paz. Después de todo, las naciones poderosas y las emergentes estaban en constante duelo por dominar al mundo ante la cada vez más debilitada Marley. Y uno de los grandes anhelos de Lébedev era tener el apoyo de Eldia, una nación que no podía subestimarse, en su caso prefería tenerlos de aliados, aunque si ellos se aliaban con sus enemigos, tendrían que pasar por el cada vez más preparado Ejercito de Invierno.

* * *

**...**

Mitras, 878

El amanecer caía sobre el palacio real, sin embargo, en la habitación principal, la monarca de Eldia se movía constantemente sin poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió levantarse de una vez. Colocándose su bata de seda y sin arreglarse, decidió salir por un té o algo que le calmará la ansiedad que sentía desde que le dieron la noticia de Eren.

Paso por los pasillos decorados de grandes cuadros que alguna vez se hicieron para el monarca en turno, aunque rara vez pasaban por ahí. Contemplo el último cuadro, era una pintura que representaba a la familia real de hace quince años; en medio, sentada la reina Historia vestía un sencillo vestido blanco acompañado de su banda transversal; del lado derecho estaba ella con un vestido infantil color beige y una pequeña corbata de bolo que la identificaba como sucesora; del lado izquierdo siendo sostenido por la reina, estaba un pequeño Eren vestido con un amplio ropón y una capota, ambos de color marfil. Emitió un largo suspiro.

Camino sin ser completamente consciente de por donde pisaba, hasta que en un cruce de pasillo le salió una persona con la que no pudo evitar chocar.

–¡Fijate por donde v...! –la reina se quedó callada al reconocer a esa persona –señor Cramer

–¿Esta usted bien Majestad? –preguntó con cortesía el hombre

–Sí, disculpe mi imprudencia –dijo algo nerviosa la mujer

–No discúlpeme a mí por no fijarme –el hombre escaneó rápidamente a la joven –¿Pero que hace aquí a estas horas?

Ymir se sonrojo al notar que estaba todavía en bata –Solo iba por un vaso de agua

–¿Esta preocupada? –dijo el parlamentario compasivo al notar las ojeras de la reina

–Sí –admitió la rubia con un tono de voz apagado

El moreno sintió empatía por la muchacha por lo que le ofreció un poco de apoyo –Si gusta, puedo prepararle un té relajante

–¡No! ¡No se moleste! –exclamó la reina negando con ambas manos

–No es molestia –mencionó Ludwig –además le debo un favor –y sin esperar el consentimiento de la reina, el joven parlamentario se dirigió a la cocina seguido de la monarca

Ambos entraron en la cocina, en donde solo estaban dos mozos que al verlos los reverenciaron, más el joven Cramer pidió su ayuda para encontrar lo que necesitaba, después les pidió que salieran y ellos así lo hicieron.

–Aquí tiene Majestad –puso frente a la reina una bebida de color oscuro, Ymir mostró desconfianza –lo siento Majestad, olvide que usted no puede ingerir cualquier cosa que no sea supervisada –se disculpó

La reina Reiss se avergonzó de ese habito, de que su comida debía ser estrictamente supervisada antes de probar bocado.

–Esta bien, confío en usted –la rubia bebió el té y lo sintió realmente agradable –esta delicioso –sonrío

–Me alegra que sea de su agrado, es una receta familiar

–Su familia tiene buen gusto –felicitó la reina

Ludwig sonrío con esa apacibilidad característica, que junto a la luz solar que se colaba en la cocina lo hacían verse más atractivo, casi como si se tratará de un ser celestial, Ymir no pudo evitar mirarlo quedándose embobada.

–Es bueno verla menos tensa Majestad –dijo el joven

–Llámame Ymir –dijo la rubia para disimular su aturdimiento

El joven abrió de más sus ojos azules sorprendido por esa petición y negó con la cabeza –No creo que sea adecuado

–Cuando estemos solos –habló la fémina –¡quiero decir ahora no hay nadie más! –exclamó atolondrada pero aún así el joven comprendió sus palabras

–De acuerdo, Ymir –dijo con un tono suave que provocó un ligero escalofrío en la monarca que le hizo olvidarse de Eren por un momento

–Es hora de prepararme –dijo solemne la mujer, quien rápidamente se puso de pie buscando un escape a esas raras sensaciones –Agradezco su bebida

–No es nada, lo importante es que usted este bien –el hombre observó que el gesto triste de la reina regresaba –No se preocupe, estamos trabajando para encontrar al príncipe, además él es fuerte

Ymir sonrió ante esas palabras y asintió con la cabeza para posteriormente marcharse, dejando a un Ludwig Cramer algo confundido por el extraño comportamiento de la reina.

* * *

**...**

Distrito Rose, 878

<< _Las campanas anunciaban la buena nueva y los pétalos blancos le daban la bienvenida a los nuevos esposos. Recordaba que en ese instante lo que llamó su atención fue el gorro extraño que la novia portaba, pues nunca había visto uno igual en sus pocos años de vida._

_–¿Que es eso? –señalo el tocado de la mujer_

_–Es un wataboshi –le respondió el hombre que lo cargaba en sus hombros_

_–Un gatabochi –repitió erróneamente a lo que el hombre sonrió_

_–En Hizuru acostumbran a vestir así a las mujeres que se casan –explicó el hombre de piel oscura_

_–¿Porque?_

_–Porque es una tradición_

_–¿Y porque se visten diferente a las novias de aquí? –el niño preguntaba curioso_

_–Porque es una cultura diferente_

_–¿Ellos son diferentes? –cuestionó el pequeño_

_–Sí, bueno no –el hombre se corrigió pronto –todos somos humanos, solo que pensamos diferente_

_–Pero tú y yo somos oscuros –dijo el pequeño quien a pesar de su corta edad era muy observador –y ellos tienen ojos chiquitos –señalo a las personas enfundadas en kimonos que felicitaban a la pareja_

_–Sí, tenemos algunas diferencias físicas, aún así todos somos iguales, todos comen, beben, sueñan, respiran y también aman; y es el amor el más importante –le señalo los novios a su hijo –porque no importa la nación donde hayas nacido, todos tenemos el don de amar_

_El hombre lucía un traje negro pero bastante elegante, mientras la novia usaba su kimono blanco, ella iba colgada del brazo de su esposo y ambos sonreían sinceramente. El pequeño logró entender el motivo de la boda, pues dos personas de lugares, formas de vestir y fisionomía diferente, se amaban sin importar esas diferencias y eso era motivo de alegría._

_–Entonces... –el chiquillo pensó un poco y tuvo una idea que no tardó en exponer –¿tu usaste ese gatabochi cuando te casaste con mamá?_

_El hombre sonrío nerviosamente –No exactamente –se limitó a contestar, el niño quedó con más dudas pero ya no dijo nada porque escuchó la escandalosa voz de su madre_

_–¡Jeeeeaaaaan! ¡Ryoko! ¡Felicidades! –gritó chillonamente la mujer castaña abrazando efusivamente a la pareja_

_–Gracias comandante –respondió el novio algo abochornado –nos alegra que este aquí_

_–¡No podía faltar! –palmeó la espalda de Jean –Además te daré días libres para que disfrutes tu luna de miel –le dijo en un tono más bajo que avergonzó al subcomandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento_

_–Comandante –dijo entre dientes el recién casado_

_–¡Onyakopon trae el regalo! –gritó la mujer al hombre que cargaba al niño_

_–Bien, es hora de bajar –le dijo el instructor al niño mientras lo depositaba en el suelo –es momento de ir a celebrar_

_El pequeño Anansi se quedo observando el movimiento de las personas, entonces descubrió que una boda no era una simple fiesta para ir a comer pastel y bailar –o embriagarse para los adultos –sino que era un verdadero motivo de festejo que dos personas se amaban sobre todas las cosas. Ahora entendía que la humanidad había sido bendecido con un don increíble._ >>

El sargento cabalgaba rápidamente mientras recordaba su pasado, Anansi Zoë había descubierto –mediante una plática indiscreta– de boca de los trabajadores de Reeves, una noticia que podía darle una pista sobre el secuestro de Eren, ahora mismo se dirigía Yalkell para aclarar ese dato.

Sus manos temblaban de enojo y frustración a la vez, no quería por ningún motivo que ese sangriento episodio se repitiera, por eso entro al Cuerpo de Investigación, ya que no había titanes que perseguir, se disponían a seguir a otros monstruos. Pero el cambio que surgió en Mitras en el 872, hizo que nuevamente batallaran con los seres gigantes y descuidaron las tareas de vigilancia y espionaje. Aunque también la agradaba investigar titanes, detrás de esa extravagante curiosidad se escondía la búsqueda de quien eran los responsables de “revivir” a los titanes; aunque casi aseguraba que nuevamente era una estrategia humana.

Aún tenía frescas las imágenes que vivió en aquel noviembre del 862.

<< _Ese día era tan normal como siempre, había acompañado a su padre en sus practicas de zeppelin –aunque él se quedase en tierra– le gustaba ver como su papá enseñaba a los temerosos miembros de las aún Tropas Estacionarias como volar en esos artefactos. Después de las clases volvían para comer en familia, cargaban algunas bolsas con los ingredientes para preparar deliciosos platillos, pues también era de su agrado cocinar junto a su padre y que después su madre comiera esos platillos con tanto fervor, que le era inevitable sonreír._

_Mientras caminaban con calma por las calles de Trost, les llamó la atención un grupo de personas reunidas en una tienda de comestibles._

_–¡Instructor Onyakopon! –gritó un hombre al reconocer al soldado emigrado_

_–¿Que sucede? –preguntó extrañado el hombre de piel oscura_

_–¡Unos locos han bloqueado la puerta principal! –exclamó el hombre –¡ni la Policía Militar ni las Tropas Estacionarias han intervenido!_

_–No pueden hacer eso –explicó el hombre proveniente de Iprafe –¿que razón tienen para hacer eso?_

_–Son Jaegeristas que protestan contra los Tratados de Hizuru –dijo una mujer que portaba un hiyab –y que tampoco nos quieren aquí_

_Anansi se percató que ahí estaban reunidos personas de diferentes culturas, habían algunos parecidos a su padre, algunos portando un fez, otros turbantes, algunos kipás y otros mas luciendo un bindi en su frente. De pronto, un joven llegó corriendo agotado._

_–¡Ellos... están saqueando! –gritó el joven alarmado_

_No hacía falta mayor explicación, pues los gritos y los golpes empezaron a escucharse infundiendo pánico en las personas._

_–¡Tenemos que huir! –sugirió un hombre mayor_

_–¡Pero la puerta sur también esta bloqueada!_

_–¡Nos tienen acorralados! –exclamó otro hombre horrorizado, los demás también se asustaron, los Jaegeristas recientemente se estaban volviendo más agresivos con los inmigrantes y sus descendientes_

_–¡Moriremos! –exclamó una mujer madura sollozando y aferrándose a su familia_

_Anansi instintivamente se acercó a su padre tomándolo de la mano, incluso no se dio cuenta cuando dejo caer las compras._

_–¡Esperen! –su padre alzo la voz –Aún podemos hacer algo –los demás lo observaron –¡Intentemos huir al sur!_

_–¡Pero nos tienen acorralados! –gritó desesperado un joven, se escuchaban detonaciones de armas y explosiones_

_–¡Aún podemos intentar pasar hacia Shiganshina! –Onyakopon le dio una mirada a su hijo –¡Al menos podemos lograr que los niños y las mujeres pasen!_

_Todos se quedaron pasmados, esa propuesta era difícil de escuchar incluso para Anansi que era un niño no intuyó algo bueno en esas palabras. El silencio se rompió hasta que un hombre maduro se separó de su esposa e hijos y con determinación aceptó._

_–¡Instructor por favor guíenos! –pidió el hombre ante las lágrimas de sus familiares –¡Le daremos una posibilidad a nuestras familias!_

_Poco a poco los demás se unieron, tomaron lo que tuvieron a la mano y se armaron de forma que los vulnerables quedaran en medio de dos frentes que los protegerían._

_–¡Papá! –exclamó Anansi al ver a su padre armarse_

_–Anansi –le dijo el hombre con un tono suave –Todos existimos porque se nos quiso tal y como somos, nunca lo olvides_

_–¿A donde vas? –estaba muy asustado como para reparar en la frase_

_–Solo quiero que vivas –el soldado tomó al niño de los hombros –yo sobreviví a la Guerra de Paradis, ahora es tu turno, tu eres el futuro –derramó unas cuantas lágrimas_

_No se dijo más, padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y a la vez nostálgico._

_Anansi veía como los hombres peleaban valientemente contra los “malos” y como algunos caían ante los ojos de sus familiares, corrieron por varias calles hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se dio el enfrentamiento más sangriento. La resistencia peleó salvajemente para hacerse un paso a los vulnerables, lo último que vio Anansi de su padre fue dispararle a varios Jaegeristas que se abalanzaban contra los indefensos, quienes después de pasar la puerta varios radicales empezaron a seguirlos._

_El niño corrió junto a otros infantes y mujeres que sollozaban y temblaban, hasta que se escuchó una gran explosión en la puerta, cuando él volteó solo vio el fuego consumiendo parte de esa área sin rastro alguno de sus perseguidores. >>_

****“¡No lo lograrán! ¡No esta vez, Fraternidad Fritz!”**** maldijo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba en su mejilla, tal y como lo habían hecho sus padres años atrás, ahora era su turno de evitar una catástrofe mayor, apresuró el trote para llegar lo más pronto posible a Yalkell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Decidí emparejar a Hans con Onya (le llamaré así en las notas) porque pienso que ambos tienen probabilidades de sobrevivir al retumbar, además de que no veo ningún vinculo romántico entre Hange y Moblit o Erwin o Levi. Y me da la impresión de Onya podría enseñarle cosas del mundo devolviéndole esa curiosidad característica de ella (neta extraño muchísimo a la Hange de antes).
> 
> *Además ya saben mi gusto por las parejas cracks, viva el Onyahan (o como sea) XD.
> 
> *Aquí Hans fue la última comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, siendo Jean el primer comandante del Cuerpo de Investigación.
> 
> *Gelus esta más que inspirado en la URSS, tampoco trato de hacer una calca para no generar polémica.
> 
> *El wataboshi es un tocado que visten las novias tradicionalmente en Japón, es equivalente a un velo. El hiyab es el velo que cubre la cabeza y parte del pecho usado por las mujeres musulmanas. El fez es un sombrero que usan los hombres y que se comenzó a usar en el imperio otomano. El kipá es el gorro que usan los judíos. Y el bindi es el lunar en la frente usado por la gente de la India y alrededores. 
> 
> *Aún no se dice de donde viene Onya así que le dejaré que viene del equivalente de África.
> 
> *Ya sé, hay mucho blablablah y nada de titanes, pronto aparecerán.
> 
> *Probablemente el próximo capítulo salga más tarde, pues ahora si tengo un montón de trabajo :´(


	31. La Fraternidad Fritz, parte 1: El elegido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Antes del capítulo: Resumen

La Guerra de Paradis del año 854 fue aquella donde Jaeger “el Demonio de Paradis” después de hacerse con todos los poderes titanes, sacó de la muralla María a los colosales para aplastar a la nación de Marley, pero fue detenido por la Alianza Eldiana, que incluía eldianos nacidos en Paradis y en Marley. Después de la derrota de Jaeger y la extinción de los titanes, se empezó a negociar acuerdos para que esa situación no se volviera a repetir. Paradis entonces, empezó a experimentar cambios, especialmente en la política y sociedad, por lo que se creaba un Parlamento y se elegía a un Canciller como vínculo diplomático con los extranjeros.

Encabezados por la reina Historia, los líderes mundiales mantuvieron negociaciones hasta que por fin se acordó firmar un tratado de Paz y Seguridad en Hizuru. Cuando los Jaegeristas sobrevivientes escucharon las clausulas a firmar, se rebelaron causando una masacre que costo muchas vidas, especialmente de extranjeros y mestizos, la rebelión fue contenida derramando más sangre; pero eso sirvió para que el mundo reconocieran al nuevo Estado de Eldia, en noviembre de 862.

A partir de ahí Eldia-Paradis buscaba desarrollarse y empezaba a tener cambios, como lo fue en el ejercito, cambiando los nombres de las ramas para nuevos propósitos, así, la Polícia Militar se convierte en la Gendarmería Real, las Tropas Estacionarias pasan a ser las Tropas Fronterizas, y la Legión de Reconocimiento se transforma en el Cuerpo de Investigación. Todo parece ir de acuerdo con los planes de desarrollo hasta el año 872, donde todo vuelve a cambiar.

En 872, un titán supuestamente extinto aparece justo en las celebraciones por el décimo aniversario del reconocimiento del Estado de Eldia y causa la muerte de la reina Historia y varias personas más, llamándose a este triste episodio “la Tragedia de Mitras”. Comenzando así una nueva invasión titán en la isla y con ello varios cambios: la entronización de Ymir Reiss, el cerco comercial de Marley, la baja en la economía, el aumento de desempleo y criminalidad, el alto a las modernizaciones tecnológicas y una nueva guerra contra los titanes que evitaba la educación de una gran parte de jóvenes.

En el año 878, se descubre que el príncipe heredero Eren Reiss, es portador de los poderes titanes, por lo que, con el Cuerpo de Investigación van descubriendo mas pistas sobre la nueva invasión titan, aunque para eso tengan que enfrentar tanto enemigos como sus propios demonios. ¿Lograrán encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscan?.

* * *

****La Fraternidad Fritz, parte 1: El elegido** **

****“¿Donde estoy?”**** se cuestionó una vez que sintió como lo arrojaban al suelo, a duras penas podía mantenerse sereno, no podía respirar bien pues estaba embolsado en un costal, por mucho que pataleara no podía salir, prefirió mantenerse tranquilo hasta que lo soltaran.

–Aquí esta jefe –escuchó la voz de un hombre cercano que lo sacaba del bolso

–Bien veamos a la presa –escuchó una voz grave

Cuando le quitaron la bolsa a Eren, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre vestido de negro con cabello grisáceo tapándole casi todo el rostro. No pudo ver bien sus gestos pero por su voz notó un claro disgusto.

–¿Que es esto? –cuestionó manteniendo la mirada en el pelirrojo

–Pues... –ninguno de los hombres se atrevían a responderle

–Pregunté ¿que es esto? –preguntó elevando la voz

–Es el príncipe –dijo por fin un hombre moreno de barba –creímos que sería mejor rehén que la chica

–O sea, de último momento pensaron que sería mejor idea capturar al príncipe y lo hicieron –dijo con tranquilidad

–Podemos negociar a un mejor precio –intervino un rubio

–Claro, si no antes nos atrapa el ejercito, que ahora mismo debe estar buscándolo –explicó el hombre de negro

–No pueden atacarnos si lo tenemos a él –pronunció un castaño

–Creo que ustedes no entienden –habló el de cabellos grises –ellos harán lo que sea por recuperarlo, y numéricamente son más que nosotros

–Podemos enfrentarlos –dijo el moreno

–¿En serio?, por lo que veo regresaron menos, y eso que solo se enfrentaron con una parte del Cuerpo de Investigación –soltó una risilla

–¿Y ahora que hacemos? –dijeron los hombres espantados por saberse buscados –¡Nos prometieron mucho dinero, pero no para esto! ¡Dijeron que era algo sencillo!

Todos comenzaron a señalarse por haber fallado, los tres lideres intentaron calmar los ánimos encendidos, pero fue el sonido de una detonación lo que los silencio. La pistola del “Verdugo” desprendía una suave línea de humo.

–Basta –dijo sin perder el temple, los demás se quedaron quietos esperando no ser la próxima víctima, pues el disparo alcanzó a uno de los integrantes que ni siquiera lo esperaba –no me gusta el griterío

Enfundo su arma y se sentó en una silla, asegurándose de captar la atención de todos los presentes.

–Lo hecho no se puede revertir –dijo con una extraña calma –solo debemos cambiar un poco los planes, la meta principal era atrapar a alguien importante para el gobierno o algún funcionario y entregarlo a Lummer. Si llegamos a ese punto, el príncipe ya no será nuestro problema. Además ahora habrá más dinero para cada uno de ustedes, solo no mueran

Los traficantes lo pensaron bien y aceptaron, sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de la codiciada paga.

–Entonces pongámonos en marcha –ordenó el hombre

–¿A donde me llevan? –habló por primera vez el pelirrojo

–No te preocupes chico –el “Verdugo” se acercó –no te dolerá –sentenció y con un duro golpe lo dejo inconsciente

–Llévenlo al carro –mencionó a sus hombres –una parte irá con nosotros y otra parte nos cuidará la espalda

–¿Que hacemos si el ejercito aparece? –cuestionó otro hombre

–Es obvio, acaben con ellos –dijo de una manera simple

–Bien –los hombres que estarían en la retaguardia se resignaron a llevar la peor parte

Mientras los demás se quedaban, el grupo que encabezaba Stan, se dirigía a toda prisa al lugar acordado con Lummer para la entrega del rehén.

* * *

...

La mañana despejada de nubes le daba al cielo un increíble tono azulado, los traficantes se mantenían atentos a cualquier sospecha, pero no parecían haber indicios de movimiento.

–Es extraño que nadie ronde por aquí –mencionó un hombre robusto –supongo que en Mitras han de estar desquiciados por la noticia

–¿Y si el Cuerpo de Investigación no ha notificado? –dijo un joven que fumaba un cigarro

–No lo creo, eso podría llevar a la horca a sus líderes

–Los llevarán seguramente si el príncipe no aparece pronto –dijo con burla un tipo con dientes chuecos

El hombre robusto miró hacia el cielo y tampoco vio nada extraño –Ni siquiera un zeppelin

–¡Hombre deja de preocuparte! –mencionó el de dentadura fea –Si ellos estuvieran por aquí ya no habríamos notado

–Tiene razón –le dieron la razón otros sujetos

El hombre desconfiado no estaba tan seguro, él era uno de los miembros veteranos y sabía de las mañas del Cuerpo de Investigación, pronto alcanzó a escuchar un movimiento de las ramas –¿Escucharon eso? –preguntó a sus compañeros

–Yo no escuché nada –dijo el joven despreocupado

Pero el hombre robusto intensifico sus sentidos y se percató de que el sonido provenía de las ramas más altas ****“¿Una ardilla?”**** pensó, cuando sus camaradas gritaron de asombro.

–¡Siluetas volando sobre la hierba! –exclamaron –¡Y en los arboles!

–¡Son los soldados! –gritó el hombre tratando de prevenir a sus compañeros –¡Prepárense a combatirlos!

–¡Que suspicacia! –escuchó una voz cercana pero antes de voltear ya tenía un corte en la nuca

–¡Estos tipos! –exclamó el traficante de dientes chuecos al ver como una mujer albina acababa con sus compañeros –¡Reorganícense!

–Dudo que lo puedan hacer –escuchó una voz femenina justo enfrente de la rama donde él se encontraba

El tipo se encontró con una mujer pelirroja de mirada determinada, pero la tonta estaba desarmada.

–¡Callate! –la soldado solo le indicó que mirara a sus alrededores, el traficante se impactó al ver a sus compañeros dando batalla de manera muy desorganizada, sin un plan de ataque, pues les llegaban ataques de soldados de varios frentes.

–Si cooperas de buena gana no te arrestaremos ¿comprendes? –la seguridad de la teniente Blanchett le provocó rabia

–¡Jamas lo haré! –el sujeto se le fue apuntándole con una daga, más la pelirroja ágil lo esquivó dándole un codazo en la espalda, el traficante se tambaleo y logró apoyarse en el equipo antipersona para escabullirse de la pelirroja

–¡Vaya si que es duro de convencer! –dijo Elisa tomando los pistones para ir tras él

Entre los árboles Elisa Blanchett se balanceaba tan agilmente y con movimientos tan limpios y elegantes que no parecía estar esquivando balas y dándole caza a un peligroso traficante. El hombre disparo varias veces para sacarla de balance, pero la joven esquivo las balas ralentizando su andar, después se deslizó muy bajo casi rozando el suelo, el sujeto se percató del movimiento y le apuntó, Elisa rápidamente engancho su pierna y lo jaló hacia abajo; al caer al suelo el sujeto intentó contraatacar, no obstante la pelirroja saltó sobre él acorralándolo en el suelo.

–Bien, dime donde esta el príncipe –dijo la teniente con serenidad mientras lo mantenía sometido con una llave

–¡Nunca te lo diré perra! –ladró

–¡No le hables así a la teniente! –le amenazó Thiago quien comenzó a amordazarlo

–¿Esta bien teniente? –preguntó Rania acercándose a su líder

–Sí –respondió la pelirroja quitándose unas hojas de su cabello –¿Encontraron alguna pista?

–Por desgracia no –respondió la castaña, mientras los demás soldados ataban a los traficantes, la batalla fue bastante rápida de ganar sin un líder que los organizara

–¡Ha llegado un mensaje de Macke! –exclamó un soldado llamando la atención de las dos mujeres

–¿Que dice? –cuestionó Elisa

–La Gendarmería nos ha apoyado con la probable ubicación de la Fraternidad –dijo extendiéndole el papel

Blanchett leyó el mensaje y pensó por un momento, por lo visto si había coherencia así que decidió hacer caso a su compañera del escuadrón de comunicación.

–¡Ustedes! –señalo a un grupo de soldados –cuiden de estos tipos hasta que llegue la Gendarmería

–¡A la orden!

Luego se dirigió a sus más hábiles y confiables compañeros –¡Seguiremos cabalgando! –gritó y apresuro a montar su corcel –¡Nos dirigimos a Monzen!

–¡Sí!

Así el escuadrón de élite y otros hábiles soldados se encaminaban al distrito este, que antes era rodeado por la muralla María.

* * *

...

Nuevamente no sabía donde estaba, solo sentía como se movía al ritmo de la carreta, hasta que por fin pararon.

–Bájenlo –escuchó la voz del hombre que lo dejo inconsciente, dos personas lo ayudaron a bajarlo y sostenerlo

–Stan –habló una nueva voz

–Lummer, aquí esta el pedido

Después de escuchar aquello, le quitaron la venda de los ojos, entonces vio ante él a un tipo gordo de bigotes y cabellos negros que lo miraba sorprendido.

–¡Es-este es el-el príncipe! –exclamó con la boca muy abierta

–Dijiste que querías algo interesante –se burló Stan de la reacción del líder de la Fraternidad

–Sí... pero él...¿como? ¿a que costo? –balbuceó Lummer

–Al mismo precio –mencionó molesto el Verdugo –a partir de aquí ya es tu problema

–¡¿Que tratas de decir?! –discutió el hombre rechoncho

–Que es tu problema –mencionó con un tono de hartazgo –tu lidia con lo que viene, ya nos metimos en suficientes problemas por ti

–¡Pero dijiste que me traerías a alguien discreto! –señalo el hombre –¡Nunca te pedí al príncipe!

–¿Acaso tienes miedo? –retó el hombre de cabellos grises –¡No se supone que estas protegido por “gente importante”?

–Cierra la boca –maldijo Holger Lummer –solo montaste un circo

–¿Como si tú no lo hubieses hecho ya? –Stan sonrío burlón

–¡Largate ahora! –no hizo falta que lo repitiera, los traficantes se fueron por donde habían llegado, Lummer se dirigió a sus súbitos –¡Llévenlo a la habitación! ¡Y trátenlo bien!

Por fin Eren contempló su alrededor, era un lugar con paredes de fría y gruesa piedra que recordaban a esos castillos de antaño, con puertas pesadas y sin decoración alguna en las paredes. Y ni hablar de sus acompañantes, ellos vestían túnicas blancas y un capirote cubría sus rostros, algo bastante aterrador. Aún así, no sufrió alguno de los locos escenarios que se había imaginado, en vez de eso, lo limpiaron y le colocaron una túnica blanca y le adornaron con collares dorados, aunque se sentía ridículo porque seguía esposado.

–Así que tú eres el príncipe Eren –escuchó la voz masculina cuando ya solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación –nunca me imagine conocerte así

–¿Cual es tu problema? –cuestionó duro el pelirrojo

–Contigo no tengo problema Alteza –pronunció seguro el hombre rechoncho –pero con tu hermana sí

–¡¿Que le hizo Ymir como para que intente matarla! –alzó la voz al escuchar aquello sobre su hermana

–Es una niña boba –dijo mientras se servía un poco de vino en una copa –tiene en sus manos el poder para someter al mundo y desperdicia esa oportunidad

El joven Reiss recordó lo dicho por Robert ¿que era eso de que podía someter al mundo? ¿y porque necesitaban de Ymir?, no se iba a quedar con la duda.

–¿Que es tan importante como para hacer un atentado contra la reina y poner en peligro a tus compatriotas? –preguntó con dureza el príncipe

–Alteza, ahora que esta en el Cuerpo de Investigación debe saber como fue que el señor Jaeger sacó a los titanes de los muros ¿cierto? –Eren arqueó la ceja confundido –Ahora veo

–¿Que tiene que ver Jaeger en esto? –preguntó curioso por saber más del llamado “Demonio de Paradis”

–Pues que el fue el único capaz de contrarrestar el _Juramento de renuncia a la guerra_ hecho por Karl Fritz y seguido por su descendencia –Lummer miró fijamente al príncipe –aquel que prohibía usar a los colosales para aplastar a sus enemigos

–¿Porque hizo eso? ¿Porque sacó a los colosales para causar daño? –preguntó el pelirrojo

Ante esa pregunta el hombre se enervó azotando la copa en la mesa causándole una grieta –¡Fue por defender a su pueblo! ¡Para evitar que el mundo nos masacrara! ¡Para evitar nuestra extinción!

–¿De que habla? –preguntó Eren confundido

–El mundo... ellos nos quieren muertos –gruño Lummer –¡si no hubiese sido por Jaeger ya no estaríamos aquí! ¡Es nuestro salvador!

–¡No entiendo nada! –confesó Reiss molesto –solo sé que ustedes matan y secuestran para sus propios fines, y por supuesto ¡no dejaré que le toquen un cabello a Ymir!

–¡No seas imbécil! ¡Si fueras importante para ella, aceptaría nuestra propuesta! Pero prefiere negociar con los extranjeros

–¡Ella solo hace lo mejor para Eldia! –defendió el pelirrojo a su hermana

Lummer se quedó callado ante su determinación, pero luego una sonrisa perversa surco su rostro.

–Tú eres nuestra salvación –los ojos de Lummer brillaron –¡A diferencia de ella, tú si te preocupas por los demás!

–¡Estas loco!

–Si fueses un cobarde ya hubieses delatado a alguien o traicionado a tu hermana, pero no lo has hecho –dijo Holger halagándolo –¡Tú eres ideal para ser el Rey! ¡El Elegido de Ymir!

Eren se paralizó ante esta idea, ese tipo estaba realmente loco; no le gustó nada que otras personas le hayan dicho que no tenía madera de Rey, pero detestó que ese radical racista y xenofobo lo quería poner en el trono.

–¡No seré tu marioneta! –exclamó el pelirrojo –¡No te permitiré salirte con la tuya!

–Tal vez –el hombre de bigote sonrío con diversión –pero aún tengo cosas que hacer –chasqueó los dedos con lo cual llegaron varios sirvientes –Llévenlo a la sala de reunión

Los hombres se llevaron a Eren de ahí, mientras el joven intentaba zafarse de ahí, no podía convertirse en titán con tanta gente espectadora, debía analizar bien su entorno antes de lanzarse a un escape.

* * *

...

Los novatos del Cuerpo de Investigación estaban ya en Monzen, esta vez para no levantar sospechas iban con vestimenta civil, se dividieron en grupos y actuaron de una manera normal. Un joven de cabellos castaños entró una cantina y fue directo a una mesa donde estaban cuatro personas.

–No parece haber algo sospechoso aquí –dijo Brian

–Aquí solo hay gente rara –mencionó Tabatha con su ácido humor

–Se más discreta –mencionó Bastian con su vaso en los labios

–¿De verdad habrá algo aquí? –cuestionó Kesia que devoraba un emparedado –¿No se habrá equivocado el subcomandante?

–No han dado alguna otra orden –pronunció Irina –solo dijeron que vigiláramos el área

–Yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo –gruño Brian –¡Algo puede estarle pasando a Eren en estos momentos! –recibió un codazo de compañero

–No alces la voz –regañó Bastian –mantente atento, es lo único que podemos hacer

–Tiene razón Cabeza de resortes –apuntó Tabatha –además no la estamos pasando tan mal como en la misión anterior

–Pero... Eren –trató de debatir el castaño

–No podemos hacer algo más –dijo Kesia –¿acaso podemos hacerle frente a los traficantes? ¿o negociar con quien sabe quien?

Brian bajó la cabeza avergonzado –No

Bastian Steinbach sintió empatía por su compañero y lo consoló –Te entiendo, pero por ahora solo podemos hacer eso, confiemos en que Eren podrá defenderse

Tabatha empezó a reír, lo que provocó la curiosidad de sus compañeros –¿cual es la gracia Zorbas? –cuestionó Steinbach

–Es extraño verlos lloriquear por el príncipe, especialmente tú Cabeza de resortes, que en el primer día lo trataste de humillar –dijo con pícardia –deberían de aprender de Irina, ella no anda lloriqueando por su hermano

La mencionada solo se quedó con la miraba fija en su bebida –Eso es porque Derek sabe cuidarse

Los demás no entendieron como la chica más inocente de la generación no presentaba alguna señal de preocupación por su hermano mellizo.

–Derek no le alejes demasiado –opinó Mei Tappert

–Tampoco es que estemos todos unidos –dijo el chico de cabellos grises –eso levantará sospechas

–Pero no parece haber algo diferente –señalo Ralph

–Eso lo hace más sospechoso –opinó Derek

–¿Como lo sabes? –interrogó Moe

Derek Merian paró sus pasos, volteó para enviarle una fría mirada al joven curioso, los demás se aterraron ante la sutil advertencia.

–Mejor sigamos –Gretel trató de minimizar el ambiente pesado

Apenas habían caminado unos metros cuando Achim Frey les indicó silencio y sigilosamente se acercó a ver a una de la calles, un carruaje algo ostentoso se había parado cerca y de él bajaba una persona bastante cubierta como para no notarse. Esta persona habló con otra que estaba afuera de un local de sastrería.

–¿Que persona viene por un traje cuando esta por atardecer? –se preguntó Ralph

–Tal vez va a una fiesta –mencionó Mei

–Shhhh –pidió Gretel Frank –parece sospechoso –susurro

–Se va –dijo en voz baja Achim –sigamoslo

Los demás siguieron su idea, a excepción de Derek quien intentó pararlos –No sean tan idiotas, los descubrirán

Los jóvenes perdieron de vista a la persona sospechosa pero se encontraron con dos hombre rudos y fuertes que les bloquearon el paso.

–¿A donde van? –preguntó uno de los hombres

–S-solo caminábamos –aportó Gretel sonriendo inocentemente

Los dos hombres los intimidaron, haciendo que los novatos retrocedieran sus pasos hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Maldijeron el haber puesto sus EM3D en sus equipajes.

–Ustedes pequeños intrusos, no saben lo que les espera –mencionó un hombre sacando una pistola

–¡Oye si haces eso te descubrirán! –exclamó Ralph

–No importa –sonrío morbidamente –dentro de poco ya nada importara –esas palabras hicieron eco en los jóvenes, que inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre sus atacantes para desarmarlos

La pelea entre cinco cadetes y dos hombres fue casi pareja, Ralph, Moe y Gretel se enfrentaban a uno, mientras Mei y Achim se iban contra el otro. Patadas, puñetazos y jalones se repartieron. En un momento de distracción Moe salió proyectado por causa de una patada que lo dejo sin aire, al ver esto Ralph y Gretel atacaron con todo a su contrincante enviando la pistola por los suelos, más precisos a los pies de Moe.

–¡Moe disparales en las piernas! –gritó Achim

Moe tomó rápidamente el arma, pero al apuntar, su pulso comenzó a temblar. ****“¿Pero si aprieto el gatillo lo mataré?”**** pensaba nervioso. Era totalmente diferente a sus entrenamientos con blancos de practica. El hombre al verse acorralado, aprovecho la oportunidad y tomó de los cabellos a Mei y la amenazó con una daga.

–¡Yo que ustedes me quedaba quieto! –dijo el hombre que sostenía el cuchillo muy cerca de la mestiza

–No disparen o ella acabara muerta –apoyó el otro hombre

Los jóvenes se separaron de sus atacantes, impotentes ante la situación. Moe se sintió culpable porque ante su indecisión, su compañera acabará por ser sometida. Mei se acobardo al sentir el filo de la navaja rozar con su cuello, derramando algunas lágrimas.

–¿Que hacemos? –se preguntó Ralph confundido

–Si hubiesen disparado, ahora no estarían en esta situación –se burló el hombre que retenía a Tappert

–Cierto –habló el otro sujeto –ahora entiendo porque las nuevas generaciones de soldados están fracasando, no tienen ni puta idea de como disparar –el hombre sacó su pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza de la chica de ojos rasgados –les enseñaré como se hace

–¡No! –gritaron los jóvenes, no parecía haber milagro para salvar a su compañera

–Adiós señorita –dijo el hombre de la pistola causando una crisis emocional en la chica

La sangre salpicó dejando a los jóvenes pasmados, no se escucharon detonaciones pero si gritos de sorpresa, especialmente de dos hombres.

–¡Derek! –exclamó Gretel viendo como su compañero manchado de carmesí había actuado justo a tiempo –¿Tú... los...?

–¿Porque no dispararon cuando tenía la oportunidad? –preguntó con molestia, ignorando la pregunta de Gretel

–¡¿Querías que los matará?! –cuestionó airado Moe, el de cabellos grises pareció no tener dudas al momento de enterrar el gancho de su equipo de maniobras en el cuello de uno de los hombres y en lanzar una cuchilla en la cabeza al otro

–¡Estas en un enfrentamiento! ¡No jugando a los detectives! –le espetó fuertemente a todos sus compañeros

–Pero Mei estaba en peligro –Achim defendió

–¡Ellos de todos modos la iban a matar y después a ustedes! –les señalo –no desaprovechen oportunidades como esa –dijo ya más calmado

–Derek –mencionó Gretel –¿es malo matar para salvar a un amigo? –el joven Merian no respondió nada más su semblante pesado le dio la respuesta

–Solo acostumbrate –se limitó a decir el mellizo

–Lo siento Mei, si yo hubiera... –se disculpó Moe

–No... yo lo siento, me comporte como una cobarde –la mestiza se avergonzó de sus actos

–Creo que esto apenas comienza –suspiró Ralph viendo los cuerpos inertes de los hombres y encontrando en sus ropas una extraña carta –esto es... una invitación

Gretel se acercó a leerla y descubrió algo interesante –¿Una cena de gala en el castillo Bedford?

Los chicos voltearon a ver la antigua fortaleza que aún quedaba en Monzen, tal vez ahí estaban sus respuestas.

–Debemos avisar –dijo Mei

–Debemos prepararnos para luchar en todo caso –habló con dureza Derek, sus compañeros asintieron con pesar –es nuestro deber

–Seguimos peleando por nuestros sueños aún debajo del dosel –mencionó Achim con su rara oratoria

* * *

...

Eren fue conducido hasta una extensa cámara de fría piedra, sin embargo, unas antorchas y la muchedumbre con esa ropa estrafalaria le hacía pensar en una de esas historias de terror de sectas perversas. Tembló ante el contacto con la fría superficie de la silla donde fue inmovilizado y silenciado.

****“¿De que trata todo esto?”**** se cuestionó con temor, le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

Después hizo acto de presencia Lummer enmascarado, a quien la muchedumbre aduló como si se tratará de un rey.

–¡Hermanos! –hablo con voz clara y fuerte –¡estamos aquí reunidos en esta noche especial!

–¡Larga vida a su Ilustrisima! –exclamaron algunos –¡Viva Ymir Fritz y el justo Jaeger!

****“¿Estos locos adoran a la fundadora y a Jaeger?”**** por más claro que estaba, la mente del pelirrojo no podía procesarlo tan fácil.

–Como se dan cuenta hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial –Lummer siguió con su sermón –el príncipe heredero Eren, nos honra con su visita

Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron ante esa noticia, en efecto habían visto el pelirrojo, pero dudaban que fuese el verdadero príncipe.

–¡¿Que hace aquí?! –interrogo una mujer –¡¿No es nuestro enemigo?!

–Nada de eso –el hombre rechoncho habló –Él esta aquí para apoyar nuestra causa, es más, gracias a él estamos a solo un paso de hacer nuestro sueño realidad

–¡En serio! –varios exclamaron con emoción y otros más hasta sollozaron ante lo dicho por su líder

–Su Alteza no sabe cual es ese sueño, la última voluntad del señor Jaeger –explicó Lummer –por tanto procederé a relatarla. Nosotros los mensajeros de Ymir, llevamos a cabo una serie de sacrificios para poder levantar una nueva muralla María, y cuando sea el momento, María, Rose y Sina dejaran libres a sus colosales para aplastar a todo el mundo

****“¡¿Que?!”**** Eren no entendió todo el plan de esos locos. No obstante, Lummer comprendió la confusión del joven por lo que le explicó a mayor detalle.

–Hemos trabajado mucho, no es fácil conseguir a los colosales –Holger mostró una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, lo que aclaró todo a Eren, la cantidad de muertos por crimen no era entonces ninguna exageración.

****“¡¿Tú?! ¡Maldito!”**** maldijo y forcejeo inútilmente.

–No se moleste Alteza –le pasó un brazo por los hombros –pronto esos sacrificios no serán en vano, ellos nos ayudaran a renacer el imperio eldiano ¡Aquí esta nuestra salvación! –exclamó enérgico Lummer ante su audiencia –¡El Elegido!

La gente ahí reunida se arrodillo y empezó a reverenciarlo como si se tratará de una deidad. Eren estaba aterrado ante tal espectáculo.

–¡La resurrección de María sera una realidad! –gritaron los presentes frenéticos

En ese momento se escucharon algunas detonaciones que acabaron con el júbilo de la muchedumbre. Algunos empezaron a murmurar. Holger Lummer se decidió a controlarlos, después de todo, tenía contado un imprevisto como este.

–¡Hermanos!, nuestro elegido esta aquí y no podemos perderlo ahora ¡Cuento con ustedes! –eso empezó a animar a sus seguidores –¡pelearemos por las semillas de nuestra corona! ¡muerte a los traidores! ¡muerte al anochecer!

Los miembros de la Fraternidad Fritz se comprometieron con las palabras de su líder, exclamaron su fidelidad si con eso significaba matar o morir. Eren, por su parte se debatía entre lo que debía hacer, si se transformaba en titán sería descubierta su identidad de portador, más si no hacía nada, una masacre estaba por ocurrir.

****“¿Que hago?”** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Esta historia la tengo estructurada en tres volúmenes / temporadas o como quieran llamarle, así que estamos al final de la primera de tres temporadas.
> 
> *Antes del capítulo haré una especie de recapitulación para que no se pierdan. Esto solo lo haré en los últimos capítulos de la temporada.
> 
> *Monzen es la ciudad en la que el creció el trío EMA en el live-action (la equivalente a Shiganshina), aquí es el distrito Este mas externo.
> 
> *Nathan Bedford fue un general confederado en la guerra de secesión de los E.U.A y uno de los fundadores del Ku Klux Klan. Por eso le puse ese nombre al castillo.


	32. La Fraternidad Fritz, parte 2: Voluntad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Antes del capítulo: Historia de Eldia

El Estado de Eldia, es una nación ubicada al noroeste de Marley, se compone de una isla de gran territorio. Eldia es una nación única, debido a que su gente tiene la habilidad de convertirse en titán si se le inyecta un suero especial, habilidad que se tiene registro desde hace dos mil años con el imperio forjado por los reyes Fritz, de ahí que también sean llamados “descendientes de Ymir”, la primera titán.

Tras conquistar varios pueblos y someterlos usando los titanes, Eldia se convirtió en un imperio extenso, donde gobernaron por generaciones los Fritz. Fue hasta que los marleyanos se logran infiltrar en la llamada Gran Guerra de Titanes que duró muchos años hasta la rendición y posterior huida del rey Karl Fritz, éste comenzó la diáspora con la mayoría de su gente hacia la isla conocida como Paradis, donde se rodeo de tres gigantescas murallas —llamadas como las hijas de Ymir Fritz— y borró todos los recuerdos de su gente. Solo una pequeña minoría se quedó en Marley donde fue mal vista y posteriormente sometida.

Mientras en Paradis, el rey cambió su apellido a Reiss y su pueblo vivió en la ignorancia total y retraso tecnológico, hasta el año 850, donde el titán Colosal derrumba la muralla María y comienza una sanguinaria guerra entre titanes y humanos. Es precisamente esta guerra la que lleva a que se conozca la verdad, tras varios sacrificios, la Legión de Reconocimiento —la rama militar que se encargaba de darle pelea a los titanes— logra acabar con todos los titanes de la isla y por fin pueden comunicarse con gente más allá de las murallas, siendo los primeros contactos los soldados voluntarios de Marley y los Azumabito.

Tras buscar una negociación pacifica con el mundo, en el año 854 se inicia una guerra provocada por Jaeger, aunque es detenida por una alianza entre eldianos y marleyanos honorarios. Las negociaciones de paz llegan a su fin en el año 872 con los Tratados de Hizuru, con el sometimiento militar y económico de Paradis.

__________________________________________________________________

Monzen, 878

****“Aquí vamos de nuevo”**** se dijo internamente Gabi Braun mientras se escabullía en el antiguo castillo Berford, la sensación era idéntica a la de hace dieciséis años, donde participo como un efectivo clave de la Legión de Reconocimiento para sofocar la Rebelión de los Muros. La capitana suspiró, habían pasado algunos años, entre otras cosas, que si le dijeran a la Gabi de doce años que ese iba a ser su futuro, no se lo creería por nada.

Ella estuvo presente en la Guerra de Paradis, y aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, Jaeger no fue el único en causar desastres. Cuando Marley se enteró que el Demonio de Paradis despertó a los colosales de la muralla María no dudo en tomar represalias, todas las zonas de internamiento donde vivían los eldianos fueron convertidos en cenizas. No importo que Reiner, Pieck, Annie o Porco fueran marleyanos honorarios, sus familias fueron masacradas sin consideración. Esa fue la razón del porque no quiso regresar a Marley después de la guerra, pues además de Reiner, que murió devorado, ya no tenía una familia a quien regresar, el único que ahora tenía a su lado era al incondicional Falco. Aunque con el tiempo sus caminos tomaron rumbos diferentes, él prefirió seguir estudiando, mientras ella se veía atraída por la milicia, por proteger a la gente que alguna vez llamó demonio; tal vez era una forma de pagar el daño infligido, especialmente a la familia Blouse.

No necesito ingresar a la Academia porque ya tenía formación militar, más si debió aprender a manejar el EM3D, además de lidiar con el rechazo o la duda, empezando con el subcomandante Kirstein que no le agradaba por haber asesinado a su amiga. Perseverante como siempre, fue escalando posiciones, y para el año 862 ya era líder de escuadrón y una excelente francotiradora. Fue en noviembre de ese año que tuvo una de las misiones más importantes de su vida, pues ella tenía el encargo de atrapar, o en el peor de los casos deshacerse del líder de la Rebelión, esa misión que justo ahora parecía ser un dejavú.

<< _Los disturbios habían escalado a masacres y saqueos, por lo que la reina Historia tomó la difícil decisión de sofocarlos a cualquier costo, pues también estaba en juego la tan anhelada inclusión mundial. La Legión de Reconocimiento fue la encargada de adentrarse a lo más peligroso de la Rebelión, incluso la comandante Hans había caído, por lo que los soldados con las alas de la libertad iban directo al enfrentamiento, ella era la única que tenía en sus manos negociar con el enemigo._

_Sigilosa como aprendió en las batallas contra la Alianza de Medio Oriente, llegó hasta donde se hallaba el líder, aquel que fue el cerebro detrás de toda la violencia. No tardó en localizarlo, pues se marchaba al ver la inminente derrota._

_–¡Alto ahí! –gritó apuntando con el fusil, segura de que él estaba solo_

_El sujeto se detuvo inmediatamente pero no mostró su rostro._

_–Era de suponerse que vendrían por mi cabeza –dijo con burla el hombre cubierto por una larga gabardina con capucha_

_–¡No te muevas o te volaré la cabeza! –amenazó la castaña_

_–¿Eso significa que me quieren vivo? ¿Tal vez para interrogarme?_

_–Si te rindes seremos piadosos_

_Al escuchar esto, el sujeto se comenzó a carcajear sin parar, causando nerviosismo en Braun. El líder por fin le dio la cara después de recomponerse._

_–¿En serio? ¿Dudo que alguien como tú muestre piedad? –Gabi abrió los ojos de más, sorprendida al ver aquella cara –¿No eres tú el ejemplo de racismo puro, atacando a tus compatriotas?_

_–¡Callate! –ordenó la mujer presionando aún más su arma de fuego_

_–Eres Gabi Braun ¿verdad? –preguntó el hombre pelirrojo y de almendrados ojos marrones –aquella niña que disparó contra Sasha en el ataque a Liberio_

_Gabi tragó saliva al recordar ese karma que la seguiría por siempre, aunque tampoco se dejo amedrentar._

_–Y tú eres el lamebotas de Jaeger, Floch Forster_

_–Mejor dicho el único que llego a comprender sus motivos –sentenció con frialdad_

_–Eres igual de psicópata que él –acusó Braun_

_–Sí –sonrío –pero al menos todo eso fue por nuestra libertad. ¡Sin Eren, estaríamos muertos!_

_–¿Que te hace pensar que erradicando al mundo estaríamos a salvo?_

_–¿Que te hace pensar que no nos querrán erradicar después? –contrapregunto Forster, quedándose los dos callados y solo desafiándose con miradas_

_–Es tan extraño que ahora vistas ese uniforme –señaló el pelirrojo_

_–Todo lo contrario a ti_

_–Ya no comparto ideales con la Legión –Floch se encogió de hombros –son muy soñadores para mi gusto_

_–Pues prefiero ser soñadora a una genocida_

_–Que gracioso que lo diga alguien quien asesinó soldados de Medio Oriente y Eldianos –atacó el pelirrojo_

_–No tan gracioso como alguien quien asesina a sus propios compatriotas solo porque no comparten su visión del mundo –Floch frunció el ceño ante esto, aunque luego volvió a retomar su pose segura_

_–Es raro que alguien que abogue por el dialogo me apunte con su arma aún cuando tengo a un inocente en brazos –dijo Forster con fingida pena_

_Ahí fue cuando Gabi se percató que tenía un bulto en el brazo, y por la forma entendió que se trataba de un bebé._

_–¡Eres un cobarde! –masculló la castaña_

_–Soy astuto –sonrío el líder jaegerista –mejor suelta el arma, ¿no querrás poner en riesgo a este niño?_

_–¿Que haces tu con ese niño, ademas de tomarlo como escudo? –cuestiono Gabi quien había dejado su fusil en el piso_

_–Aunque no lo creas, este niño es especial –dijo Floch con serenidad –Pienso que él puede completar lo que Eren no logró_

_–¡No permitiré que le laves el cerebro!_

_–¿Y que harás para detenerme? ¿Me mataras arriesgándote a que lo mates también a él? –le señalo al bebe que dormía en su brazo –Sé de lo que eres capaz, Gabi Braun._

_La castaña pensó en la mejor forma de detener al pelirrojo, tenía todas las opciones de gane, pero ese bebé le complicaba todo, por un momento pensó en ignorarlo y cumplir cabalmente con su misión._

_Floch vio por unos momentos la pasividad de Gabi, por lo que decidió irse, mientras tuviera a ese niño en brazos le sería difícil que le hicieran daño. Había caminado unos metros cuando escuchó el sonido típico del dispositivo de EM3D, la castaña había decido ir por él por arriba, así que preparado disparo al techo, pero quedo absorto al ver humo verde y no poder localizar a la mujer._

_–¡Mierda! –gruño el pelirrojo ante la treta de la joven, prefirió correr y llego a hacer unos disparos hasta que se quedo sin balas –¡Ya no hay más!_

_En ese instante Gabi apareció delante de él, rápidamente saco una daga y la empuño hacia el niño, pero el bebé no se inmutó porque no llegó a hacerle daño. Floch veía la sangre caer de la mano de Braun mientras seguía deteniendo la daga, aunque después de su boca salió también el líquido carmesí. La líder de escuadrón había logrado detener el ataque de la daga con una mano y con la otra, incrustó su espada en el abdomen de Forster._

_–¡M-maldita seas! –dijo Floch mientras veía la navaja en su abdomen y como el carmesí comenzaba a pintar su ropa_

_–Solo quiero que me contestes algo –dijo Gabi que logró quitarle el arma y tomar al niño en brazos –¿Porque hiciste esto?_

_–P-porque Eren era n-nuestra –decía adolorido cayendo de rodillas –úl-tima esperan-za –fueron sus palabras antes de caer por completo_

_Gabi nunca entendió el porque esa lealtad y admiración a Jaeger, pero si sintió algo de pena por Floch, y también por el niño que tenía en brazos al saber que probablemente sería un huérfano más. Ya ultimado el líder, la Rebelión se terminó y Gabi fue elogiada. Lo más curioso del asunto, es que aquel niño que salvo de Forster acabo siendo adoptado por la mismísima reina quien irónicamente lo nombró Eren. Desde ahí, el príncipe le daba escalofríos. >>_

****“Tal vez si es especial”**** se dijo con acidez al recordar que ya lo había salvado dos veces antes y ahora nuevamente estaba en eso ****“Es como una mala broma”****. Y justo cuando se decía eso, se topó estúpidamente con dos miembros de capirote y túnicas blancas, quien primeramente se quedaron pasmados, hasta que salieron de su asombro.

–¡Un intruso!

No se escucharon más gritos, pero si detonaciones de arma de fuego.

* * *

....

La noche se hacía presente cuando Stan y sus hombres estaban por salir de Monzen, ya habían recibido su cuantiosa paga, algunos de los hombres querían ir a beber, pero el Verdugo por alguna razón estaba alerta.

–¡Oigan! –dijo en voz alta –Si quieren ir a embriagarse esta bien, pero les advierto hay _ratas_ cerca

–Pero señor dudo que hayan vencido a los demás –dijo un hombre rubio refiriéndose a sus compañeros que dejaron atrás

–Solo les advierto, no los ayudaré –sentenció y se alejo de ellos

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos por unas cervezas! –dijeron los hombres entusiasmados

Stan caminó un poco hasta que escuchó gritos, el Verdugo por pura intuición logro esquivar el filo que iba directo a su garganta, solo unos cabellos grises fueron cortados. La subteniente Zimmerman gruño al ver la agilidad de aquel tipo, entendió que él iba a representar un reto.

–Esa no es forma de saludar –dijo con una sonrisa el traficante, acomodándose el cabello

–De hecho era una despedida –le aclaró la albina –solo que la evadiste

–Ya deberías saber quien soy

–Un traficante más –sentenció Sara empuñando sus espadas

–No me llaman el Verdugo por presunción

–¿Así que tú eres el famoso “Verdugo Stan”? –preguntó sorprendida Sara –pensé que eras un gigantón de dos metros y un parche en el ojo

–Pues lo de gigante no lo soy, pero... –el hombre se descubrió su ojo izquierdo donde tenía una gruesa cicatriz en su ojo, siendo éste blanco debido a la ceguera –no me gustan los parches de pirata

–Como sea –Sara no se intimido –entonces te necesitamos vivo –le apuntó con su espada

–¿Y que te hace creer que me dejaré atrapar? –señalo el traficante con una sonrisa –inténtalo

Zimmerman estudió al sujeto antes de atacarlo, al ver la lentitud del asunto, Stan decidió comenzar, lanzó una serie de patadas y puñetazos que Sara agilmente esquivaba.

–Eres buena –elogio el hombre –pero siento que te conozco de algún lado

La albina se sorprendió por tal comentario –Nunca te había visto en mi vida –se decidió a atacar con las espadas

–Entonces te confundí –el de cabellos grises se encogió de hombros y justo cuando Sara estaba enfrente, le tiro su gabardina y desapareció de su rango de vista

–¡¿Pero que?! –dijo la albina

–Oi, no creerás que solo ustedes tienes equipos de maniobras –escuchó la voz masculina en el tejado, Stan portaba el equipo de maniobras antipersona –¡Vamos a hacerlo más divertido! –exclamó lanzándose de lleno hacia la soldado

Zimmerman pensó en aprovechar su oportunidad y clavarle la espada, pero no contó con que de las manos del traficante sacó una especie de garras metálicas, un chirrido resonó al chocar metal contra metal, Sara también se percató que aquel hombre tenía una fuerza abrumadora, a duras penas logró rechazar su ataque.

–¡Demonios! –maldijo la albina esperando un nuevo ataque

El Verdugo no le dio tiempo de idearse un plan, pues fue contra ella y gracias al buen manejo del equipo de maniobras, el hombre logró poner en aprietos a la mujer.

–¡Vamos niña no me decepciones! –se burló el traficante –¡Son los mejores soldados ¿no?!

Sara vio la oportunidad de atacar y logró herirle en el hombro, más eso le costo que las garras se acercaran a su rostro, se protegió instintivamente con su brazo, el cual quedo marcado con cuatro líneas ardientes.

–¡Agh! –la soldado gimió de dolor, en ese momento Stan logró propinarle una patada en el abdomen que la lanzó hacia una carreta estacionada

–¡Sara! –gritó Elisa al darse cuenta que su compañera estaba en peligro

–¡Pensé que duraban más! –dijo decepcionado el hombre, más luego se percató que estaba rodeado –Ups, hable de más

–¡Manos arriba! –sentenció un soldado

–Como ordenes –Stan sonrió cínicamente y alzó las manos, aunque de su mano derecha dejo caer una especie de lata

–¡Eso es... –los soldados se vieron envueltos en una nube de gas lacrimoso impidiéndoles la visibilidad

–¡Recuérdenme como Stan el Verdugo! –gritó el hombre alejándose y riendo burlonamente

–No lo dejaré que escape –dijo Sara quien tenía sangrante su brazo izquierdo

–No, ya déjalo –ordenó la teniente pelirroja –no es alguien fácil de atrapar

–Es alguien bastante fuerte –la albina miró sus cortadas, debía tratarlas pronto –no es común

Elisa Blanchett escuchó atentamente esas palabras, pero decidió que lo mejor por ahora era prepararse para un inminente ataque contra la Fraternidad, después podría dedicarse a investigar al líder de los traficantes.

* * *

...

–Mierda –se dijo Gabi cuando vio que sus disparos fueron certeros, aunque ahora había llamado la atención de sus enemigos, y de eso se percató cuando escuchó gritos –así no podré ingresar hasta donde esta Reiss

La capitana corrió por los lúgubres pasillos esperando no ser detectada, logró escabullirse hasta llegar a un patio superior, donde por desgracia se encontró con algunos miembros, se atrincheró tras una jardinera y desde ahí comenzó a disparar, logró abatir a algunos, pero otros más llegaban, sabía que no podía seguir así, las balas se acabarían tarde o temprano. Para colmo tampoco se percató que desde una ventana cercana le disparaban, aunque sus atacantes tenían una mala puntería, algo era seguro, una de esas balas le impactaría, se agachó cubriéndose la cabeza en un intento desesperado de sobrevivir.

Los disparos se escucharon salir pero no se escucharon impactarse, más bien se escuchó el rebote de las balas. Gabi abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una mano gigante encima de ella. Los atacantes simplemente se quedaron mudos, temblaron y soltaron las armas, echándose a correr lo más lejos posible.

–¡Titan! –gritaban con terror

Ahí en el castillo Bedford se encontraba un titán de armadura dorada que protegía con su mano a la capitana Braun.

–¡Vera! –reconoció Gabi a su alumna

–¿Esta bien? –sonó la voz fuerte y grave del titán

–Sí –la capitana veía con melancolía aquel titán que había pertenecido a su familiar hace años, ahora había resurgido –veo que ya dominas mejor al titán acorazado

–Mientras ellos no tengan lanzas relámpago, puedo pelear con cierta ventaja –dijo la líder del escuadrón técnico

–¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí? –cuestionó la capitana

–Mmmm, pues simplemente me transforme y derribe la puerta –contestó la soldado –ni siquiera tuve que pelear, huyeron asustados

–Así que no tienen tantas agallas

–Capitán ¿donde esta el príncipe?

–Supongo que en lo más alto de la torre, como en los cuentos –comentó con sarcasmo –no te preocupes, me las arreglaré sola

–Pero capitán

–Es una orden Vera –dijo con dureza la castaña –ayuda a los demás, algo me dice que esto no es tan fácil como parece

–Capitán...

–Anda –Gabi tomó las armas que fueron dejadas por los de la Fraternidad –sacaré a Reiss y nos largaremos de aquí

–Si señor

Vera había dado la vuelta cuando escuchó su nombre con un tono diferente –Cuidate, recuerda que ahora eres portadora de un poder titán –había dicho la capitana Braun, lo que puso muy contenta a Gisler

–Usted también regrese a salvo

Tanto la humana como la titán marcharon en caminos opuestos confiando en que nuevamente se verían.

* * *

...

Los novatos del Cuerpo de Investigación se reunieron en lugar apartado de casas y negocios, una especie de lavaderos públicos; después de que el grupo de Gretel comunicó a sus superiores la sospecha que levantaba el castillo Bedford.

–¿Esperaremos aquí hasta que nos llamen? –cuestionó Brian aburrido

–Sí –respondió Kesia –no sabemos como están las cosas

–Nunca lo sabemos –bufó Natan –ni siquiera sabemos quien es el titán calavera

–Tal vez es una prueba de confianza –opinó Irina

–En ese caso nos deberían de pagar más –dijo Moe pateando una lata

–¿Q-que hacemos mientras esperamos? –preguntó Hugh con nerviosismo

–Podríamos contar alguna anécdota divertida –sugirió Ralph

Derek se puso de pie sorprendiendo a los demás, él no era de las personas más participativas.

–Algo se acerca –dijo fríamente, los demás se pusieron en alerta, en efecto se escuchaban unos pasos cerca

–¿Que esta pasando aquí? –se escuchó una voz masculina acercándose, solo se distinguía su uniforme con el emblema del unicornio coronado

–¡Diablos! La Gendarmería Real –gruño Bastian

–¡Quienes son ustedes! –gritó el hombre que no dudo en apuntarles con el fusil

–Hay que decirle la verdad –sugirió en voz baja Mei

–De acuerdo, pero ni nos delata no tendremos de otra que someterlo –opinó Tabatha

–¡Somos aliados! –Shirley fue la primera en encarar al soldado –¡nosotros somos...! ¿Otto?

Los jóvenes se fijaron bien en aquel soldado, y en efecto se trataba de su compañero de generación, él también se sorprendió de verlos.

–¿Gretel? ¿Chicos? –el joven pecoso bajo su fusil –¿que hacen por aquí?

–¡Otto nos alegra verte! –exclamó Jason

–A mí también, ¿pero que hacen en Monzen? –preguntó el moreno pero no necesito respuesta, las miradas de sus excompañeros le aclararon la duda –ah ya veo, están en una misión

–Shhhhhh –le espetó Moe –no lo digas tan alto

–De acuerdo –dijo Otto Westerholt –aunque actuando así, parecen muy sospechosos

–¿Otto que sabes sobre el castillo Bedford? –cuestionó Steinbach

–Pues, que es un antiguo castillo que perteneció a la familia Bedford y ahora lo ocupa una familia adinerada, creo que son los Löwe

–¿Y ellos a que se dedican? –siguió preguntando el castaño

–Son grandes ganaderos

–¿Hay algo sospechoso con ellos?

–Hey Bastian –intervino Gretel –no creo que esa sea la forma de pedir información

–Oigan –dijo el pecoso

–¿Entonces como lo hacemos? ¿Lo amenazamos?

–Claro que no, tal vez deberíamos explicarle porque estamos aquí –dijo la de coletas

–Oigan –siguió insistiendo Westerholt

–Es una misión importante, no podemos ir dando a conocer nuestros planes

–Pero él fue nuestro compañero en la Academia

–¡No podemos confiar en nadie!

–¡¿Como saberlo si no lo intentamos?!

–Oigan... –el chico moreno seguía tratando de hablar

–¡¿Que?! –gritaron los dos jóvenes que discutían

–Si por sospechoso se refieren a los titanes, entonces eso es muy sospechoso –señalo al castillo donde se podía ver a un titán acorazado, acompañado de gritos y detonaciones

–¡Demonios! –exclamó el Cabeza de resortes –¡eso no pinta bien!

–¿Y ahora que? –preguntó Achim

–Pelear supongo –dijo Tabatha sacando de su mochila su EM3D –lo más probable es que esto alcance a todo el distrito

–¿No deberíamos evacuar a la gente? –cuestionó Irina

–No traemos uniformes, nadie nos creerá –dijo Natan –solo traemos el EM3D

–¿Cual es la razón de todo esto? –preguntó Otto con calma

–El príncipe Eren fue secuestrado por la Fraternidad Fritz, y tememos que esté en ese castillo y quieran hacer un intercambio –respondió Shirley –o algo peor

–¿El príncipe? –repitió el pecoso –¿Porque no lo dijeron antes? ¡Yo puedo ayudarles!

–¿En serio? –interrogó Kesia

–Claro, entiendo que esto es un asunto de estado, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudar a rescatar al príncipe –dijo haciendo el saludo militar

–Gracias Otto –dijo Gretel Frank

–¡Dile a tus superiores que hay que evacuar a la gente! –pidió Bastian

–De acuerdo –el moreno se dio la vuelta para hacer su trabajo, aunque luego volteo y se despidió agitando una mano, sonriendo –¡Suerte!

–Que agradable sujeto –opinó Moe

–¡Abajo! –sonó la voz dura de Derek, a quien todos los demás lo siguieron, una lluvia de balas les cayó de pronto

–¡¿Q-que rayos?! –Hugh Thatch preguntó temblando

–¿Como fue que nos encontraron? –preguntó Mei confundida, los de la Fraternidad llegaron demasiado rápido hasta ellos

–¿Todos tienen puesto su EM3D? –cuestionó el chico de cabellos grises

–Sí

–Entonces escuchen –dijo el joven de ojos zafiro –yo los distraeré y ustedes les dispararan con las armas que nos dieron

–¿Estas diciendo... que hay que m-matarlos? –preguntó con miedo Ralph

–¿Hay otra opción?

–Pero matar es malo –dijo Mei

–¿Entonces prefieres morir? –espetó Derek –solo hay dos opciones, matar o morir, tú decides

–Creo que el apático tiene razón –opinó Zorbas

–Solo tienen esta oportunidad, ¿listos? –más que una pregunta fue una orden

–¡Derek espera! –rogó su melliza, los demás tomaban sus armas y trataban de calmar su pulso y apuntar

–¡Ahora! –Merian saltó rápidamente logrando ganarse la atención de los atacantes

–¡Ataquen! –gritó Tabatha quien fue la primera en disparar, la mayoría le siguieron

 ** **“¡No puedo!”**** se decía Hugh, y Moe también estaba en la misma situación, ambos no podían apuntar con calma, el hecho de matar a una persona es algo que no podían hacer.

–¡Disparen maldita sea! –gritó la androgina

–¡No puedo matar! –sollozó el chico de corte de hongo

–¡Solo dispara! –ordenó Shirley quien se pegaba a la pila de agua para evitar las balas

Moe divisó a un hombre acercarse desde atrás y le apuntó, pero no jalo del gatillo, lo cual le dio tiempo al hombre de acercarse más.

–Yo, yo... –decía Moe mientras veía como ese hombre igualmente apuntaba hacia él

Derek logró verlo desde el tejado y los puso en aviso –¡Cuidado!

El disparó resonó en los oídos de los novatos, el rojo salpicó brutalmente, el cuerpo de Moe caía de espaldas con la cara destrozada, pero también el tirador yacía en un charco de sangre.

–¡Moe! –gritaron los jóvenes ante la desgracia de su compañero, mientras Hugh abría los ojos lentamente encontrándose con una línea de pólvora salir de su arma

Los novatos pronto escucharon más detonaciones, pero esta vez provenían de otro lugar y por lo visto estaban atacando a la Fraternidad, pues las balas que llegaban a ellos fueron disminuyendo.

–¡Que hice! –se dijo el rubio al ver el cuerpo del hombre –¡Lo maté! –se decía asustado aventando el arma

–Así es –se escuchó una voz femenina que llegaba –te manchaste las manos para salvar a un compañero –la mujer de ojos azules miró con compasión el cadáver del joven Moe –aunque lamentablemente fue tarde

–¡Líder de escuadrón Ullrich! –dijo Kesia –¡¿Que esta ocurriendo?!

–Disturbios por parte de la Fraternidad, aunque tenemos ventaja, solo falta rescatar al príncipe

–Líder –exclamó Hugh cabizbajo –¿y-yo soy un asesino?

–Eres un soldado –dijo Lilly –solo buscamos lo mejor para nuestro país –la mujer le palmeó la espalda para reconfortarlo

Thatch miró nuevamente a su compañero caído y se arrodillo ante él –Moe, te prometo que la próxima vez no seré tan lento –decía con lágrimas y mocos en la cara

–Vamos –Shirley le levantó para seguir con la misión

–¿Que haremos ahora? –preguntó Natan a la rubia

–Ayudaran a evacuar a la gente –respondió Ullrich –tal vez no sea necesario, pero es mejor estar prevenidos

Gretel se detuvo analizando las palabras de la mujer –¿La Gendarmería no ha evacuado a la población?

–No –respondió Lilly

–En ese caso –se dijo la morena –¿a donde fue Otto?

* * *

...

Braun logró llegar a la torre más alta sin ningún obstáculo, y eso se le hacía demasiado extraño, entro a una sala grande donde logró visualizar a una persona sentada en una especie de trono. Se acercó para comprobar que era el príncipe, estaba amordazado y dormido.

–¡Ese niño! –se acercó para cortar sus ataduras y luego sacudirlo hasta que despertara –¡Oye despierta!

–¿Eh? –preguntó el pelirrojo desorientado

–¡Vámonos de aquí!

–¿Donde estoy? –preguntó el joven

–En el castillo Bedford, pero tenemos que largarnos sino queremos que las cosas se compliquen –contestó Braun aún con un mal presentimiento

–De acuerdo –Eren pareció recuperar la compostura, pero de pronto le llegaron más imágenes, por lo que se llevó las manos a la cabeza como queriendo contener las memorias

–¿Que ocurre? –Gabi preguntó con verdadera preocupación

–No lo sé –se seguía sintiendo mareado –Lummer me dio a beber algo extraño

–¿Algo extraño? –cuestionó Braun, sintiendo escalofríos que fuese algo como el vino con líquido cefalorraquídeo, aunque eso era imposible

–Escucho varios nombres –decía Eren –Sasha, Reiner –la capitana palideció ante esos nombres –Connie, Marco, Annie, Bertholdt, Mina, Ymir, Jean, Thomas, Christa, Franz, Hanna,... lo siento

–Ya no digas más –Gabi se apresuró a callarlo, no sabía bien la historia de Jaeger, pero algo le decía que esos eran sus recuerdos

–No me siento bien –confesó el pelirrojo

La capitana suspiró acomodándose su fusil –Bien te llevaré

Por experiencia, Gabi logró empujar a Eren y engancho su EM3D a las paredes antiguas esquivando el golpe que provino del techo, un gran tentáculo había perforado la parte superior de la sala.

–¡¿Que es eso?! –se cuestionó la soldado, nunca había visto algo parecido

El tentáculo se movió como buscando algo, la capitana logró recuperarse y lanzarse hacia el pelirrojo que se hallaba tirado inconsciente.

–¡No! –gritó la castaña justo cuando estaba por alcanzar al joven, el tentáculo lo tomo sacándolo del castillo

 ** **“¿Como es que eso esta aquí?”**** se preguntó con frustración, siguió rápidamente al joven atrapado y entonces por fin vio al secuestrador, era un gigante de cuerpo híbrido, la parte de su tórax, cabeza y antebrazos parecían humano, pero sus brazos terminaban en tentáculos, y lo mismo de su cintura para abajo eran varios tentáculos como si se tratara de un calamar. ****“¿Eso es un titán?”**** Gabi no podía creer que esa criatura gigante era un mítico titán.

Pero lo que le sorprendió aún más, fue como ese monstruo llevaba al príncipe dormido a sus fauces, no salpico sangre ni arrancó extremidades, pero lo encerró en su boca cual pelícano. La castaña se quedo pasmada, aunque admitía que el pelirrojo le provocaba nervios por recordarle su pasado, también representaba su parte humana con los que hace años llamó demonios. El titán una vez con Eren en su boca, se deslizó hacia abajo, ante la mirada atónita de la capitana quien se maldecía por no llevar lanzas relámpago y solo pudo soltar un grito lastimero.

–¡Ereeen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RIP Floch Forster, gran villano.
> 
> *Puse a Gabi y Floch como las representaciones del team Alianza y del team Eren.
> 
> *Dentro de la obra original, debo admitir que ninguna de las dos opciones me parecen sensatas (ni genocidio ni dialogo), aunque siendo mas realistas, la cruel verdad es que la historia la forjan los vencedores, así que me inclino más por el team Eren.
> 
> *Las garras de Stan son aditamentos metálicos al mero estilo de Wolverine.
> 
> *Gabi besto shooter, aunque sea odiada.
> 
> *Ya apareció el titán acorazado, ¿que titán aparecerá después?.
> 
> *Otra memereferencia.
> 
> *Eren ha sido secuestrado por el titán cthulhu.
> 
> *¡¡¡¡Por fin!!!! ¡La última temporada de SnK se estrena el 7 de diciembre! ¡Me dio un megahype, más porque en esas fechas cumplo años!


	33. La Fraternidad Fritz, parte 3: La resurrección de María

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

** Antes del capítulo: Eldia actualmente **

Eldia tiene como forma de gobierno una monarquía parlamentaria, donde la reina es el símbolo de autoridad y tiene algunas facultades especiales, más quien decide la forma de gobernar es el Parlamento, formado por varios integrantes de reputación admirable. El Canciller de Eldia, también tiene un rol importante, pues él es quien dirige las relaciones diplomáticas entre Eldia y las demás naciones, éste debe tener tacto e inteligencia para evitar en la mayor medida posible desacuerdos o agresiones.

La bandera Eldiana que los representa a nivel mundial, es una estrella de nueve picos de color amarillo, custodiada por dos espadas cruzadas debajo de ella, el fondo es de color azul marino.

Las Fuerzas Armadas de Eldia, o también llamado Ejercito de las Murallas, son las fuerzas de autodefensa de Paradis, aunque tienen prohibido involucrarse en guerras de otras naciones, si cumplen su rol de defender su territorio y preservar la seguridad de la población de la isla. Están compuestas por dos grandes grupos, el Comité Interno Marcial, encargado de la administración, finanzas y justicia dentro del ejercito; y el Ejercito mismo, que esta divido en tres regimientos: la Gendarmería Real, reemplazo de la Policía Militar, su símbolo es un unicornio coronado; las Tropas Fronterizas, reemplazaron a las Tropas Estacionarias, su emblema ahora es un timón con dos rosas rojas; y el Cuerpo de Investigación, reemplazo de la heroica Legión de Reconocimiento, su escudo son las alas de la libertad con una espada en medio.

El país esta dividido en varios distritos formados por varias ciudades, las cuales están administrados por un Intendente aprobado por el Parlamento y la reina, los distritos son diez y sus respectivas ciudades son:

Distrito Sina y sus ciudades: Mitras, capital de Eldia-Paradis; Orvud, en el norte, sede de la Gendarmería Real; Stohess, en el este, sede de la Academia Militar; Ehrmich, en el sur, sede del Cuerpo de Investigación; y Yalkell, en el oeste, sede de las Tropas Fronterizas.

Distrito Rose y sus ciudades: Utopía, en el norte; Karanese, en el este; Trost, en el sur; y Klorva, en el oeste.

Distritos nuevos: Distrito Nedlay en el norte; Distrito Abel en el noreste; Distrito Monzen en el este; Distrito Dirk en el sureste; Distrito Shiganshina en el sur; Distrito Ulklin en el suroeste; Distrito Quinta en el oeste y Distrito Florian en el noroeste.

Grandes Ciudades: Ciudad Frieda en la frontera sureste, sede del gran puerto y Ciudad Uri en la frontera noreste, sede del gran aeropuerto.

* * *

Monzen, 878

–¿Que es eso? –se preguntó la líder del escuadrón técnico, cuando vio a un monstruo con tentáculos deslizarse sobre las paredes del castillo cual caracol

–¡Vera! –escuchó un grito que reconocía muy bien

–¡Capitán! ¡¿Que sucedió?!

–Esa cosa se ha llevado al príncipe –respondió Gabi

–¡¿Que?!

–Lo que escuchaste, ahora ve a detenerlo –ordenó la castaña –solo tú puedes hacerle frente

–Sí

El titán acorazado dio alcance al raro titán que había secuestrado a Eren, tomándolo por uno de sus tentáculos, la jaló hacia si mismo para asestarle un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero no contó que los demás tentáculos podían estorbarle, pues estos se enredaron en su brazo.

****“¡Oh no!”**** se maldijo Vera ante su impulsividad, quiso retirarse los tentáculos pero estos empezaban a apretar cada vez más, ****“¿Que diablos es esta cosa?”.****

Gabi tuvo que intervenir, cortando parte de los tentáculos, pero eso hizo que fuese cubierta con un líquido espeso que emanaba de ellos, por lo que en el segundo ataque, las espadas resbalaron sobre la piel del titán sin causarle daño.

****“¡Tuve que haber traído las lanzas relámpago!”**** se dijo la capitana, mientras pensaba otra forma de ayudar a Vera y rescatar al príncipe. El titán con tentáculos cada vez se enrollaba más en el titán acorazado, y parecía que quería estrangularlo. Gabi se puso nerviosa de solo pensar que Vera podía morir aplastada. ** **”¡Me la jugaré!”**** cambio de cuchillas esperando lograr dar en un punto débil del titán rival.

Gabi Braun fue al ataque, tratando de cortar la nuca que estaba desprotegida, un tentáculo le salió al encuentro, ****“¡Lo sabía!”**** , aprovecho el tentáculo y se deslizo sobre él hasta llegar a la cabeza, pero en vez de ir a la nuca, cambio de dirección yendo a los ojos, arrojo una cuchilla azulada, que se clavó justo en el ojo derecho del titán. El titán se estremeció de dolor y aflojo un poco el agarre de su presa, momento que aprovecho Vera para quitarse de encima a su oponente.

Todos estaban tan concentrados, que el sonido de una explosión los sacó de su estado absorto, Gabi no engancho su EM3D a tiempo y si no fuese por Vera hubiese caído mal.

–Te lo agradezco –dijo Braun cuando fue consciente de estar en la palma del titán acorazado –no puedo moverme bien con todo este moco encima

–Deberíamos agradecerle a él –dijo la castaña señalando al hombre rubio que se acercaba a ellas

–¡Gabi! ¡Vera! ¡Informe de la situación! –ordenó Armin Arlert quien se poso en un hombro del titan de Vera

–Estamos bien gracias a usted subcomandante –habló la líder Gisler

–Esa cosa rara ha secuestrado al príncipe –dijo Braun –es un titán bastante extraño –señalo sus navajas llenas de baba

–Eso es cierto –mencionó Armin mientras analizaba al oponente –¿Y donde esta Eren?

–En sus fauces, supongo –respondió Gabi

–En ese caso, Gabi toma esto –le dio un cartucho de lanzas –toma posición y en cuanto te de la señal, atacas

–¿Que tienes pensado hacer? –cuestionó la capitana

–Apostar –dijo seguro –si tiene a Eren en sus fauces, entonces hay que ser cuidadosos

Gabi entendió el plan del subcomandante y aceptó sus ordenes, dejándolo solo con el titán acorazado.

–Vera –el rubio se dirigió a su subordinada titán –necesito que hagas todo lo que te digo

–Si señor

Armin miro atento al titán de tentáculos, parecía ser un titán mitad animal y mitad humanizado, se preguntó si podría ser el resultado de un experimento, pues no podía ser uno de los nueve, en dado caso sería una extraña combinación del titán bestia y el mandíbula. Además había otra cosa que llamó su atención, el ojo donde Gabi arrojó una cuchilla azulada, no se estaba regenerando.

****“¿Será que ellos también comparten algunas características de los nueve? Esa cuchilla esta hecha del cristal endurecido de los titanes. Entonces puede que sea como el diamante que corta a otro diamante”**** pensó el rubio.

–Inmovilizarás los tentáculos inferiores junto a Gabi –el acorazado asintió –yo lo distraeré primero

Armin se lanzó hacia el titán llevando consigo un par de lanzas relámpago y un cable hecho de acero supereforzado que unió a sus ganchos del equipo de maniobras. El titán atacó con sus extremidades tratando de aplastarlo, mientras el subcomandante se desplazaba esquivando los tentáculos, iba enredando el cable de forma imperceptible; cuando ya no alcanzaba para más, lo enganchó al brazo del acorazado, quien con toda su fuerza jalo del cable para hacer caer al titán.

–¡Mantenlo así! –ordenó Armin al acorazado –¡Es tu turno Gabi!

La capitana apareció con varias lanzas que clavó en los tentáculos, haciéndolas estallar.

–¡Ahora solo falta abrirle las fauces! –dijo Gabi mientras apuntaba a la boca

Un estruendo ensordecedor se escuchó por todo el distrito, distrayendo a los soldados y dejándolos paralizados, mientras veían con asombro unas siluetas gigantes aparecerse en los alrededores.

* * *

...

Los miembros combatientes de la Fraternidad se iban reduciendo cada vez más, dejando espacio a los soldados. Cuando Lummer se dio cuenta de esto, buscó al príncipe para tomarlo de rehén y negociar con él, más no contaba con que éste ya no estaba ahí. Desesperado tomó una maleta y corrió sin ser detectado a una casa bastante alejada del distrito.

–¡Su Ilustrisima no lo esperábamos por aquí! –dijo uno de los sirvientes cuando vio llegar al hombre rechoncho

–¡Muévete! –rugió el hombre que se había quitado su túnica y capirote al huir –¡tengo algo importante que hacer!

–¡Su Ilustrisima, si se refiere a eso aún...! –trató de hablar pero fue empujado por Lummer quien lo ignoró por completo

Holger Lummer corrió hasta la azotea donde se podía ver la mayor parte del distrito de Monzen. Cuando lo divisaron, los soldados fueron cabalgando inmediatamente por él, más el hombre empezó a reír como maniático.

–¿Que le sucede? –cuestionó un hombre a su compañero de armas

–Tal vez sea su reacción al saberse derrotado

–¡Yo que ustedes me iría muy lejos de aquí! –gritó desde lo alto el líder de la Fraternidad

–¿Que tiene pensado hacer? –dijo un soldado

–¡Oh poder engendrado! –gritó Lummer desde lo más alto del castillo mientras de su bolso sacaba un silbato –¡Atiende a mi llamado!

–¿Que hace ese loco? –cuestionó Sara que acompañaba a sus compañeros en la captura de Lummer

–Esto no pinta bien –dijo Elisa al darse cuenta de que Holger tenía un silbato parecido al que Bastian había encontrado –¡prepárense para pelear! –ordenó a sus compañeros

–¡Contemplen como la luz muere ahora! –subió el tono de voz, tanto que su voz parecía desgarrarse –¡Despierta de tu sueño...María!

Lummer sopló el silbato, tensando a los soldados que esperaban la aparición de titanes, pero no sucedió nada, Sara molesta estaba por ir a atrapar al líder de la Fraternidad usando su EM3D, cuando se escucharon algunos relámpagos que asustaron a los caballos y después la tierra se comenzó a estremecer.

–¿Que ocurre? –se preguntaron los novatos mientras evacuaban a la gente, ellos estaban del otro lado del distrito

–¿María? –se interrogo Elisa y su mente fue relacionando los hechos –¿Acaso se refiere a la muralla María?

Apenas había hablado, cuando unas sombras gigantes aparecieron en los alrededores del distrito. En principio no se pudieron contemplar bien debido a las nubes de polvo formadas, más cuando todo fue más claro, a los soldados más valientes de Paradis se les fue el color de la cara.

–No puede ser cierto –se dijo Jean Kirstein mientras veía como todo el derredor del distrito estaba rodeado de seres gigantescos, ese panorama le recordaba mucho al que vivió hace 24 años ****“¡Esto tiene que ser una mala broma! ¡¿Como pudieron sacar a más colosales!”**** pensó con coraje, sin embargo pronto volvió a poner la cabeza en frío. –No, eso no es normal

–¿S-son t-ti-ta-nes? –preguntó con asombro Jason, todos los demás se habían quedado mudos de miedo –¿ti-tita-nes c-colo-sa-les? –el tamaño de esos titanes superaba a los normales

–Así es –se escuchó la voz clara del comandante sacándolos de su shock –y vamos a combatirlos

–¿P-pero co-omo? –cuestionó Kesia preocupada

–Como cualquier otro titán –señalo a los gigantes inmóviles –si se fijan bien, son parecidos a los demás titanes solo que en mayor tamaño

–¡Pero son colosales! –gritó Brian asustado –¡Y son muchos!

–Si notas bien, solo rodean este distrito –señalo el perímetro que comprendían los gigantes

–Es cierto –dijo Elisa acercándose con su equipo –por un momento pensé que realmente habían resucitado a todos los colosales de la muralla María

–Comandante debemos aniquilarlos antes de que... –Thiago estaba hablando cuando nuevamente se estremeció la tierra y se empezó a escuchar el sonido de las grandes pisadas

–¡S-se estan mo-moviendo! –dijo impactado Bruce Haase

La gente comenzó a asustarse y a correr, creando un ambiente caótico y poniendo en una posición aún más difícil a los soldados.

–¡Comandante! –Elisa exclamó algo nerviosa –¡Dé las ordenes!

Kirstein vio en esos momentos como aquellas imágenes que había querido olvidar se repetían, los colosales se dirigían a Mitras para arrasar todo a su paso. Bajó la cabeza, resignado.

–¡Comandante! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, se dirigen a la capital! –nuevamente pidió Blanchett, pues sus demás compañeros no podían ni hablar de la impresión

Jean emitió un largo suspiró sacando su frustración –Los detendremos –su voz sonó cansada –no hay de otra

El comandante vio a sus subordinados, todos con caras confundidas y hasta desesperanzadas, entonces recordó el porque le habían dicho que era buen líder, porque podía notar los sentimientos de los demás. No era momento de ser débil, no mientras hubiesen motivos para seguir peleando.

–¡Los detendremos! –esta vez su voz sonó llena de determinación –¡Lo haremos por el bien de nuestras familias y de nuestro país!

–¡Señor! –respondieron los soldados más veteranos que entendían a su comandante

–¡Los que tengan miedo de combatir ayuden a evacuar a la gente! –exclamó mientras se colocaba algunas lanzas relámpago en el brazo –¡Los que tengan miedo pero aún así quieran combatir, vengan conmigo! ¡No permitiremos más destrucción y tampoco una nueva guerra! ¡Los colosales caerán por nuestra mano!

De todos los soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación, se quedaron solo el 10% a evacuar, el resto se armó y subió a sus caballos para ir contra los gigantes que avanzaban lento.

–¡Seguiremos luchando hombro con hombro! –Jean alzó su espada haciendo relucir el brillo azulado –¡No nos rendiremos!

–¡Sigamos luchando! –respondieron a coro los soldados que se embarcaron en la odisea de detener a los titanes colosales de Monzen

* * *

...

<< _El niño observaba atentamente como la araña tejía su telaraña, intrigado, estaba a punto de romper la creación del insecto otra vez, hasta que una mano lo detuvo._

_–¿Que haces?_

_–Quiero ver que lo haga de nuevo –dijo el niño con una sonrisa_

_–No es muy justo que destruyas lo que tanto trabajo le ha costado_

_–Pero es divertido_

_La mujer castaña de anteojos posó sus manos en su cadera e hizo una mueca de desacuerdo._

_–No es divertido Anansi –se agachó a la altura del niño –destruir nunca será divertido –dijo con un tono severo_

_–¿Estas enojada? –cuestionó el niño notando el cambio de actitud de su madre_

_–No –el tono de la mujer cambio a uno más suave –solo que en vez de destruir es mejor comprender ¿no lo crees? –dio un toque en la nariz infantil_

_–¿Comprender? ¿Que es eso?_

_–Comprender es... es observar y tratar de encontrar sus razones –la mujer castaña se rascó la cabeza –por ejemplo, ¿porque la araña teje su telaraña? ¿cuanto tiempo le lleva? ¿para que le sirve?_

_–¿Y como sé eso? –preguntó Anansi_

_–Observando y experimentando –señalo al insecto –¿puedes ver como teje? ¿no son sorprendentes las arañas?_

_–Son feas_

_–¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! –la castaña se indigno –¡¿son seres maravillosos?!_

_–¿Como los titanes? –preguntó el niño con un brillo especial en los ojos_

_–Bueno, si, un poco –Hans sonrío –solo que los titanes no existen_

_Anansi miró a su madre tratando de entender sus gestos, Zoë se dio cuenta de esto y prefirió desviar el tema –Además tu nombre es una forma de decir araña_

_–¡Papa dice que el nombre es importante! ¡¿Porque me llamaste araña, mamá?! –reprochó el niño inflando sus mejillas_

_–Pregúntale a tu padre, él escogió el nombre –Hans se hizo la desentendida_

_–¡Le podías haber dicho que no!_

_–Jajaja –sonrío la castaña –lo hice, pero... después de todo me gustó su significado_

_–¿No significa araña? –exclamó Anansi curioso_

_–Veras mi pequeño titan –la mujer se ajustó el puente de las gafas –la araña en el pueblo de tu padre tiene una gran importancia y también un profundo significado. De hecho, tal y como tu padre lo dice, todo nombre tiene un significado especial_

_–¿Que significa tu nombre mamá? ¿Y el de papá? –preguntó Anansi impaciente_

_–¡Hey espera! –Hans calmó a su hijo –Realmente no lo sé_

_–¿Entonces como escogieron mi nombre?_

_–Cuando naciste, había pensado en llamarte de otra manera, algo así como “Franco y justo”, “Unido a los suyos” o “Lealtad” –dijo Zoë con una sonrisa nostálgica –esos nombres significaron mucho en mi vida. Pero cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que no eras igual a ellos, merecías un nombre único._

_–¿Entonces que significa mi nombre? –preguntó el niño_

_–¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos, la comida esta lista! –se escuchó una voz masculina que los llamaba_

_–¡Es hora de comer! –Hans cargo al niño y se hecho a correr rumbo al comedor, ante la risa divertida del pequeño_ >>

–¡Zoë! ¡Ven a ver esto! –escuchó que lo llamaban, distrayéndolo de sus recuerdos

Anansi se pusó de pie mientras se dirigía a una de las ventanas del dirigible ****“¿Porque rayos pienso en eso en estos momentos?”**** se cuestionó con tristeza, hace mucho que no recordaba tanto a sus padres.

–¡¿Pero que...?! –pronunció asombrado al ver el panorama debajo de él, colosales caminaban lentamente adentrándose a la capital

–¿Por eso insististe tanto en que debíamos venir? –cuestionó una joven mujer que lideraba los cincos dirigibles de las Tropas Fronterizas –Realmente no creí que algo así se presentaría

–¿Y-y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó un soldado fronterizo

–Pues no podemos hacer mucho –dijo la mujer rubia de nombre Rebeca Iglehaut –solo podemos avisar para que evacuen las ciudades y pueblos cercanos

–¿No tienen alguna red o algún explosivo? –cuestionó el mestizo

–No, sabes que no podemos cargar con armas de alto impacto –respondió Iglehaut

–¡Debemos frenarlos! ¡Si siguen así causaran mucha destrucción y muerte! –exclamó enérgico Anansi

–¿Y como paramos a un centenar de titanes colosales? –preguntó la rubia

–Pues... –el soldado del Cuerpo de Investigación pensó en una solución, sabía que podría detenerlos si explotaban sus sienes, pero eran tantos y tan enormes que eso sería una locura

Anansi recordó nuevamente varias escenas de su pasado, como las historias que le contaba su padre o el olor del cabello de su madre cuando lo abrazaba. Apretó sus puños de impotencia, más, sabía que sus padres habían pasado por cosas peores y aún así siguieron sonriendo, amando y luchando por sus ideales hasta el final. Ellos le mostraron que no debía rendirse, debía seguir luchando hasta la última opción. Sonrío amargamente.

–Capitan Iglehaut ¿podría cederme uno de sus dirigibles? –cuestionó con seguridad

–¿Que tienes pensado hacer? –preguntó Rebeca ante tal propuesta

–Usar la última carta

* * *

...

El Cuerpo de Investigación cabalgaba rumbo al desfile de gigantes que habían salido de la nada y que estaban causando un terror inconcebible, como si eso fuese una escena salida del fin del mundo.

–¡Elisa, Sara, Irving y Logan! ¡Ustedes, vayan al último lugar a donde fue Lummer! ¡Busquen algún indicio de como crearon a los colosales! –ordenó Jean con voz firme –¡Cualquier dato que nos sirva para derrotarlos!

–¡Si señor! –dijeron los mencionados separándose del grupo

–¡Comandante! ¡¿Como vamos a detenerlos solo con las lanzas relámpago?! –cuestionó Lilly

–Me parece que por su gran tamaño, si uno cae podría entorpecer el paso de los demás

–¡Entonces debemos aniquilar a los de enfrente! –completó Rania

–¡¿No sera su tamaño un problema?! –cuestionó Patrick –¡Las lanzas funcionan bien en los titanes comunes, ¿pero en ellos?!

–Solo debemos averiguarlo –dijo Jean a la vez que se paraba en su montura y calculaba la trayectoria con su equipo de maniobras

–¡¿No estará pensando en...?! –preguntó Bastian Steinbach

El comandante Kirstein salió disparado, por desgracia no había cerca casas ni arboles que le pudiesen facilitar el enganche, así que con una precisa agilidad logró llegar hasta las sienes, clavando tres lanzas hizo estallar al colosal quien se fue abajo junto con él. Logró saltar antes de impactarse contra el suelo, viendo como el colosal en efecto bloqueaba a los que iban detrás, por desgracia, eso no paraba por completo la marcha.

–¡Excelente comandante! –felicitó Rania Inocencio

–¡En ese caso solo hay que derribarlos! –dijo aliviada Audrey

–No es tan fácil –Jean dijo incorporándose –no tenemos el suficiente armamento y el llegar hasta sus sienes es un verdadero problema – ** **”¡No puedo exponerlos así!”**** se maldijo internamente por su decisión.

–¡Comandante mire! –Patrick señaló una depresión un poco más allá del andar de los titanes –si podemos llevarlos ahí, entonces no tendríamos tanto problema en alcanzar sus sienes

–¡Buena idea Patrick! –dijo Jean –la cuestión es como los llevamos hacia ahí

–¡Tal vez con esto! –Bastian mostró el silbato de Gilbert –¡la vez pasada funciono!

–Es muy arriesgado para ti –mencionó Kirstein –no hay nada en lo que puedas apoyarte para maniobrar tu EM3D

–Es cierto –confirmó con pesar el joven de cabellera alborotada

–Yo puedo hacerlo –dijo Lilly Ullrich –soy bastante buena con el equipo de maniobras

Jean le dirigió una mirada interrogante, no quería que pensará que era lastima, pero siendo honestos había muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

–¡Seguiré luchando! –mencionó orgullosa la mujer rubia con su puño en el corazón

–De acuerdo –Steinbach pasó el silbato a la líder del escuadrón de armamento –¡Ullrich confiamos en ti! –fueron las palabras honestas que Jean le dedicó a su soldado

La joven cabalgo hasta acercarse lo más próximo a los colosales, sopló el silbato e inmediatamente los colosales más cercanos cambiaron su trayectoria.

–Me siento como perro pastor –dijo con marcado nerviosismo

Lilly siguió cabalgando atrayendo a la fila de colosales, más, debía de apresurar el trote o sería aplastada, al caballo corría a todo lo que daba, pero aún así era como avanzar unos milímetros a comparación de los pasos gigantes. En una pisada, el retumbar del suelo sacó de balance al caballo haciéndolo caer. Lilly logró enganchar su EM3D en un arbusto y se deslizó sobre el suelo, sacándola del perímetro justo a tiempo antes de ser aplastada.

–¡No puede ser! ¡¿Y ahora como me muevo?! –se preguntó Ullrich mientras contemplaba que su alrededor no tenía más que algunos arbustos –¡no puedo dejar esto a medias!

Determinada se engancho a otro arbusto y nuevamente se deslizó sobre el suelo como si estuviera esquiando, sus botas empezaban a calentarse por la constante fricción.

–¡Demonios! –volteó a ver como los gigantes le pisaban los talones –¡Ya casi estoy cerca! –divisó el precipicio cerca

La rubia abrió todo lo que daba el propulsor y se dispuso a gastarse todo el gas con tal de llegar hasta la depresión –¡Vengan por mí! –sonó nuevamente el silbato

–¡¿Que hace?! –cuestionó Audrey que desde lejos la veía –¡A ese ritmo se le acabará el gas si se desliza por el suelo!

–Probablemente eso ya lo tenga en mente –mencionó Thiago con pesadez

–¿Eh? –cuestionó la chica del escuadrón de armamento –¿Eso significa que la líder esta dispuesta a...?

Lilly estaba ya en su punto critico, tenía un último movimiento, se engancho a un pequeño árbol y se propulso con todo lo que quedaba de gas, logrando alzarse hasta llegar a la mitad de la depresión, ahí pudo ver como su trabajo se había cumplido, la fila de colosales le seguía directo al precipicio, sonrío entre lágrimas y sopló nuevamente el silbato.

Entonces cayó el primer colosal, y ella también sintió irse hacia abajo.

–¡Líder Ullrich! –clamaron sus compañeros quienes veían como la mujer iba en caída libre

Los demás colosales le siguieron, logrando que el suelo se estremeciera por algunos minutos más, como si varios terremotos azotarán la región.

–¡Líder! –llamaba entre lágrimas Audrey Bay a su superior mientras veía las nubes de polvo dispersarse

–¡Es ahora! ¡La líder Ullrich nos ha dado esta oportunidad! –gritó el comandante –¡Todos prepárense para aniquilar a los colosales!

–¡Sí! –respondieron alto los soldados, inundados con el espíritu de valentía que les había transmitido su compañera

* * *

...

–¡¿Pero que es eso?! –cuestionó Gabi desviándose de su objetivo

Armin miró con horror como esas siluetas gigantes comenzaban a moverse, el peor de los escenarios se hizo presente en su mente, pero analizándolo más cuidadosamente, era imposible que Eren Reiss hubiese activado a los colosales de una muralla que ya no existía. Veloz, pensó en la mejor opción para acabar con el problema, pero lo único que se le ocurría, era dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber quien estaba debajo la piel de ese titán molusco.

–¡Gabi! ¡Vera! –gritó haciendo una seña a sus subordinadas, luego se desplazo hasta el titán, sacó una cuchilla azulada y la apuntó a su ojo izquierdo, el titán logró darse cuenta esquivando la cuchilla, no obstante, no se percató que dos mujeres apuntaban las lanzas a las comisuras de su boca

–¡Ahora! –gritaron la capitana y la líder de escuadrón que había dejado su forma titanica, las lanzas se clavaron en el blanco y las hicieron estallar, dejando al titan sin mandíbula

Arlert vio al príncipe dentro de la fauces, se resbalaba lentamente hacia abajo, de forma ágil logró atraparlo y llevárselo con él –¡Retirada! –ordenó a las dos mujeres, quienes rápidamente obedecieron, dejando en un estado lamentable al titan de tentáculos

Armin llevó al príncipe a un lugar seguro, acompañado de Gabi y Vera quienes los escoltaban.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó el rubio mientras movía suavemente al pelirrojo que aún no abría los ojos

–Cuando lo encontré, dijo que Lummer le había dado alguna bebida que lo mareaba –Arlert escuchó a la mujer, pero no tuvo idea de que podría ser esa bebida

–Alcohol no es –dijo después de depositar al joven en el suelo y olerlo –tal vez alguna droga

–¿Algún somnífero? –dijo la líder de escuadrón aún con las marcas alrededor de sus ojos

–Sea lo que sea, fue algo inteligente –aceptó el subcomandante –de esta manera Eren no podrá usar su poder para detener a los colosales

–Si hubiese llegado antes –admitió Braun con pesadez

–¡Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para detenerlos! –dijo Vera

–No –mencionó Armin –esta vez no podemos recurrir a los titanes

–Pero...

–Si fueran colosales reales, entonces si estaríamos en graves aprietos –dijo el rubio –Ustedes lo cuidaran, yo iré con Jean a parar esta pesadilla

Arlert se había acomodado el EM3D cuando el cuerpo acostado de Eren fue cubierto con una luz azulada que sorprendió a los líderes.

–¿Que es eso? –preguntó Gabi extrañada

–¡Se esta cristalizando! –dijo Armin reconociendo la técnica que usaron Annie y Jaeger –¡No puede ser! –exclamó, tratando de clavar la espada en el brazo del chico, pero no lo hizo a tiempo, el príncipe ahora estaba cubierto por una capa de cristal

–¿Y ahora que? –dijo Gabi

–No lo sé –dijo con impotencia Armin, pues tanto Annie como Jaeger usaron eso para poder escapar, aunque luego recordó por palabras de la rubia guerrera, que aún estando dentro del cristal podían escuchar, tomó el mango de la espada y golpeo el cristal con fuerza –¡Eren! ¡Escúchame Eren! –siguió golpeando el cristal ante la mirada atónita de Gabi y de Vera

No obstante dentro del cristal, el pelirrojo no podía ver ni escuchar nada, excepto aquella voz misteriosa que parecía que lo acompañaba siempre en su cabeza:

<< _–¿Porque haces esto?_

_–No es obvio, las cadenas nos atan, nuestros demonios nos cazan y nuestros sueños nos esclavizan_ >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los distritos de Paradis en este fic, serán con la información que he recopilado, pues las ciudades canónicas son: Shiganshina, Trost, Karanese, Stohess, Mitras, Orvud, Ehrmich, Klorva, Yalkell, Nedlay y Utopia. Monzen proviene del live-action y Quinta es mencionada en el spin off de La reina de la ciudad aislada. Los demás distritos son creados por mi, en base a los nombres de los familiares de Historia.
> 
> *La muerte, digo Isayama, me dejo mal parada cuando dije que Hange iba a sobrevivir a la guerra en capítulos anteriores (a pesar, de que ya le había puesto su death flag) no lo creí tan capaz. Ni modo, F por Hange.
> 
> *El significado de Erwin es “Franco y Justo”, el de Levi es “aquel que une a los suyos”, mientras que el de Moblit lo puse como “Lealtad” por obvias razones.
> 
> *Annie menciona que si pudo escuchar lo que le platicaban Armin y Hitch.
> 
> *Ya salieron las películas con doblaje latino ¿que les pareció?. Yo diría que están en un ocho de diez, hay voces geniales (Erwin, Eren, Jean, Mikasa y Connie me fascinaron) y otras que, pues no convencen tanto (Armin, Pixis y Dexter, digo Bertholdt).


	34. La Fraternidad Fritz, parte 4: Entendimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

** Antes del capítulo: Personajes de la trama original **

Historia Reiss.– Antiguo soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sobreviviente de la Guerra de Paradis y soberana de Eldia, actualmente fallecida. Tuvo una hija de nombre Ymir y adoptó a un niño huérfano al que nombró Eren. Fue precursora de los Tratados de Hizuru.

Jean Kirstein.– Antiguo soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sobreviviente de la Guerra de Paradis, actual comandante del Cuerpo de Investigación. Esta casado con Ryoko del clan Azumabito y tiene un hijo, Murakumo.

Armin Arlert.– Antiguo soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sobreviviente de la Guerra de Paradis, actual subcomandante del Cuerpo de Investigación. Vive en unión libre con la inspectora Hitch Dreyse y tiene una hija de nombre Anya.

Gabi Braun.– Antiguo soldado honorario de Marley, sobreviviente de la Guerra de Paradis, actual capitán del Cuerpo de Investigación.

Nile Dok.– Antiguo comandante de la Policía Militar, sobreviviente de la Guerra de Paradis, actual Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas de Eldia. Casado con Marie, tiene tres hijas, una de ellas, Valerie Dok es comisario de la Ciudad Industrial más importante de la isla.

Falco Grice.– Antiguo soldado honorario de Marley, sobreviviente de la Guerra de Paradis, actual canciller de Eldia. Abandonó el ejercito para estudiar leyes y así evitar conflictos mundiales. Se casó con Kaya Blouse y tienen dos hijos: Colt y Alexa.

Theo Magath.– Antiguo general de Marley e instructor de soldados honorarios, sobreviviente de la Guerra de Paradis, actual presidente de Marley, es valorado como Héroe de Guerra.

Azumabito Kiyomi.– Líder del prestigiado clan Azumabito de Hizuru. Es una diplomática y figura importante a nivel mundial, fue en parte gracias a su apoyo que se convenció a las demás naciones de negociar con Eldia, de ahí que los Pactos de Paz se firmaran en su tierra.

Hitch Dreyse.– Antiguo soldado de la Policía Militar, sobreviviente de la Guerra de Paradis, actual inspector del ejercito de Paradis. Vive con Armin Arlert y su hija Anya.

Flegel Reeves.– Actual presidente de la compañía más importante de Paradis, la compañía Reeves.

* * *

_< < El día parecía ir de lo más normal, los autos paseaban con tranquilidad y la gente se movía en su rutina habitual, los vendedores ofrecían su producto con verborreas tentadoras, los carteristas vigilaban a sus desprevenidas presas y hasta los payasos hacían su espectáculo para ganarse unas cuantas monedas. El traje le incomodaba un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrado a usarlo al igual que el sombrero, pero debía mantener bajo perfil. Con la ayuda de un periódico –que supuestamente leía– iba siguiendo con la mirada al auto elegante que parecía aparcar frente al cuartel militar. De ahí, descendieron dos hombres, mientras que uno de perfil militar se marchaba al cuartel después de despedirse, el otro se quedaba a contemplar la estatua de Helos. Fue ahí cuando decidió actuar._

_–¿Señor Tybur? –preguntó al hombre de largos y rubios cabellos_

_–Ese mismo –respondió con seguridad –¿en que puedo ayudarle?_

_–Solo quería hablar con usted –se mantuvo firme ante el hombre que gobernaba Marley de facto –sobre Paradis_

_El atractivo rubio guardo silencio por un minutos, pero luego se recompuso de su asombro –¿Tu eres de Paradis? –cuestionó, aunque su respuesta fuera obvia_

_–Así es, soy yo quien robo el titán fundador de la familia real de Paradis –Willy entorno los ojos, pero el castaño siguió hablando –soy Jaeger, Eren Jaeger_

_–¿Y que haces aquí? –Tybur se puso a la defensiva –¿No queras matarme aquí?_

_–No, solo que no entiendo ciertas cosas –Eren le mostró el periódico –aquí dice que los eldianos de la isla Paradis son unos demonios a los que hay que exterminar ¿porque alguien que también es eldiano quiere eliminar a sus compatriotas?_

_–Porque llevamos el pecado de nuestros antepasados –habló Willy sin pizca de haberse impactado por haber descubierto su verdadero origen– porque no debimos haber nacido, porque el mundo estaría mejor sin nosotros –esas palabras llenaron de rabia a Eren_

_–¿En serio? –el joven arqueó una ceja incrédulo –he visto como hay varios exiliados de guerra viviendo lejos de las ciudades, y no parecen ser eldianos. No parece que el mundo sea muy justo aún sin nosotros_

_–No lo es, pero nosotros representamos una balanza desequilibrada aún mayor, los titanes han causado miedo y destrucción durante siglos_

_–¿Y eso se solucionará con una guerra contra Paradis?_

_–El mundo necesita héroes y demonios para unirse a luchar –mencionó el hombre –y creo que no hay mejores demonios que los de Paradis_

_Eren rechino los dientes, pensando en todos sus camaradas que habían dado su vida por proteger a los suyos. Y también en varios inocentes que habían muerto, incluida su madre._

_–Creo... que simplemente no comprendo –mencionó el castaño apretando los puños –no comprendo porque mi gente debe morir y menos sin algún derecho a replica_

_–Velo de esta manera, de esa forma expiaremos nuestros pecados –explicó el líder marleyano –y seremos los mártires que unirán al mundo en una nueva paz_

_–¡Eso es ridículo! –Eren explotó mostrando su palma cortada –¡todos somos libres porque nacimos en este mundo!_

_Un sonido sordo dejo perpleja a la gente cercana, el hombre al lado de Tybur se desplomó con los sesos de fuera._

_–¡¿Esta bien señor?! –dijo un soldado de la guardia de Willy_

_–Sí –miró con algo de lastima al joven para luego darle la espalda –¡ahora cortenle las extremidades y llevenlo al cuartel!_

_–¡Si señor!_

_Pero antes de que los soldados cumplieran la orden, alguien los mató rápidamente, llevándose a Jaeger consigo. Willy solo pudo notar una figura con vestimenta negra escabullirse._

_–¡Que no escape! –ordeno a sus soldados_

_Los soldados apuntaron al intruso, pero antes de disparar, fueron ellos quienes acabaron con una bala en la cabeza._

_–¡Vamos Sasha, Connie! –gritó un joven de barba incipiente que comandaba el ataque_

_Los soldados del cuartel también se prepararon, pero solo los primeros en salir se salvaron de las detonaciones que bombardearon al edificio._

_–¡¿Que diablos?! –se preguntó Magath viendo arder el edificio justo a sus espaldas_

_–¡Fueron ellos! –un soldado señalo a unas personas que se desplazaban con facilidad por los aires –¡Son los demonios de la isla Paradis!_

_–¡¿Donde están los cambiantes?! –cuestionó Theo_

_–¡Se quedaron dormidos! –respondió un soldado avergonzado_

_–¡Entonces ataquen con el Panzer como sea! ¡Y llamen a los refuerzos!_

**_**“¡No puede ser!”** _ ** _pensó Magath, a su vez, unos tres soldados llegaron con el líder de escuadrón eldiano para reportar –¡Imposibilitamos a los cambiantes! –el general marleyano escuchó esto y rabió_ **_**“¡Lo tenían todo planeado!”** _ **

_–¿A todos? –preguntó Jean al trío_

_–Solo falta uno... –respondió el pelirrojo Floch, de pronto se tuvieron que mover para esquivar piedras y escombros que les lanzaban_

_–¡Al titán bestia! –bufó Kirstein cuando notó quien lanzaba las rocas_

_–¡Así que se han mostrado! –habló con su voz grave el titán Bestia, próximo a hacer otro movimiento, fue atacado por un soldado bastante ágil –¡Esperaba por ti Levi! –mencionó Zeke con burla_

_El capitán preparo sus espadas dispuesto a cortar, cuando fue atacado por el Panzer sin soporte._

_–Tsk –Ackerman maldijo al armamento que no le permitía llegar a su adversario_

_–¡Protejan al jefe de guerra Zeke! –ordenó uno de los soldados que manejaban el Panzer –¡No les permitiremos acercarse!_

_–¡Eso es tan increíble! –escucharon una voz gangosa –¡Me hubiese gustado conocer un poco más de esa tecnología!_

_–¡Arriba! –indicó Carlo_

_–¡Lamentablemente no podrá ser! –mencionó Hans saltando por arriba del blindaje, soltando las lanzas relámpago y haciéndolas estallar, logrando que el Panzer saliera desprendido en varios pedazos –¡Tu turno Levi!_

_El mencionado asintió y se dio a la tarea de derribar a Zeke, tan pronto como cayó, sacó al rubio y se lo llevó con él, reuniéndose en un edificio cercano con sus camaradas, donde Eren estaba al lado de Mikasa, recuperándose._

_–Creo que es hora de retirarnos –mencionó el capitán viendo todo el desastre causado allí_

_Magath rugió de rabia sabiendo que ellos se irían sin bajas, pero ya había llamado a los refuerzos, sonrío cuando escucho que llegaban justo a tiempo._

_–¿Que es eso? –cuestionó Connie señalando unos tanques blindados que se acercaban rodeándolos_

_–¡No puede ser! –maldijo Jean mirando a su alrededor –¡Nos tienen rodeados!_

_–¡Apunten! ¡Fuego! –ordenó Magath rápidamente esperando que eso terminara con todos los demonios de Paradis_

_–¡Mierda! –dijo Eren creando una especie de escudo de cristal, tratando de proteger a sus compañeros_

_Sin embargo, el escudo de cristal nunca fue dañado. Magath y compañía veían con horror como unas estelas de cristal traspasaban cual papel, a los tanques supuestamente resistentes._

_–¿Que sucedió? –se preguntó Magath –¡Willy quieres explicar... –el general cortó su reproche cuando vio la cara pálida del líder Tybur_

_–Ya es suficiente –una voz gruesa se impuso en el ambiente tenso_

_–Erwin –murmuro Levi al reconocer al hombre enfundado en el nuevo uniforme negro y vistiendo la capa verde_

_–Comandante –dijo Eren, Erwin solo le dedicó una mirada de “buen trabajo” y paso a darle la cara al enemigo_

_El comandante se dio unos minutos para contemplar su alrededor, la capa bordada con las alas de la libertad ondeaba suavemente –¡Somos soldados de Paradis! –se presentó –Nosotros no tenemos ninguna intención de dañar a nadie. Lo que acaba de ocurrir, fue porque se negaron a entablar un dialogo de negociación._

_–¡Bromeas! –clamó molesto Theo –¡Lo tenían todo calculado!_

_–Simplemente tomamos en cuenta todas las posibilidades –respondió con tranquilidad Smith –créame que lo que menos queríamos era llegar a esto, aunque ahora tenemos a seis titanes cambiantes de nuestro lado_

_Todos los soldados marleyanos comenzaron a abuchear y a lanzar todo tipo de comentarios groseros a los elidianos, algo que entristeció a la mayoría de soldados de la Legión, y a otros como Floch, los llenaron de coraje._

_–¡Esta es nuestra última advertencia! –gritó Smith –si vuelven a atacarnos, no dudaremos en usar aquel instrumento que dejo Karl Fritz: ¡el Retumbar!_

_Solo los altos mandos entendieron aquello, pero por sus caras y gestos, lograron que sus subordinados se quedaran mudos, mas aún cuando vieron un dirigible sobre sus cabezas. Willy Tybur solo pudo caer de rodillas, devastado._

_–Retirada –ordenó Erwin a sus soldados, quienes de inmediato obedecieron_

_Mientras subían al dirigible, Eren pudo percatarse de una niña de unos doce años que los seguía con rifle en mano, en sus ojos podía notar el coraje y la frustración que el mismo vivió en Shiganshina cuando su madre fue devorada frente a él. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y se disculpo internamente, mas cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, notó como la niña castaña apuntaba en otra dirección, siguió con la mirada la trayectoria y se horrorizó al saber que si disparaba si haría daño._

_–¡Sasha cuidado! –advirtió a su compañera, pero ella no pudo esquivar el ataque, siendo herida en la espalda y perdiendo en equilibrio del EM3D, Armin logró atraparla antes de que cayera_

_–¡Un médico! –gritó Arlert con su amiga en brazos apenas abordaron el dirigible_

_La victoria tenía un sabor amargo, pues ni siquiera empezaban a festejar cuando lograron herir a un compañero. La tropa 104 y los novatos se quedaron con Sasha, mientras el capitán y Hans custodiaban a Zeke, Eren fue directamente a hablar con el comandante Smith, tenía varias preguntas que hacerle._

_–Comandante ¿puedo hablar con usted? –preguntó el joven titán_

_–Por supuesto –dijo el rubio_

_–Esto... todo esto –el castaño quería decir muchas cosas –¿era necesario? Ese ataque a esa ciudad, esa amenaza y que Sasha saliera herida_

_Erwin cerró los ojos y suspiró –Es por el bien de la humanidad_

_–La humanidad nos quiere muertos_

_–¿Y por eso nos dejaremos derrotar?_

_–No –mencionó Eren –¿pero no hay otra opción?_

_–Esta es la opción más lógica que se me ocurre, puede que a largo plazo no funcione con el desarrollo de la tecnología –Erwin se sentó para descansar –pero es mejor prepararnos ante cualquier circunstancia_

_–¿Por eso robo el titán Martillo de guerra?_

_–Si –respondió –este titán tiene una habilidad increíble –cerró el puño de su única mano como procesando dicho poder, luego miro atentamente a Eren, el cual se veía decaído –no te preocupes Eren, nos las arreglaremos para evitar que el mundo ataque la isla_

_–Sí señor –se despidió Eren tratando de creer en las palabras de su superior, después se dirigió con sus compañeros –¿Como esta Sasha?_

_–Ha perdido mucha sangre –dijo Armin también desanimado_

_–¡Diablos! –maldijo golpeando con sus puño el vidrio de la ventana, fue ahí cuando divisó que no solo Liberio había sido atacada, sino que el puerto también había sido reducido, probablemente por obra del titán colosal_

_Jaeger comprendió por un momento que tal vez, la única manera de terminar con el ciclo del sufrimiento, del odio y de la venganza, era acabar con todo, que no quedará nada, tal y como se veía el puerto marleyano desde del aire._

**_**“¿Deberíamos dejarlo desvanecerse todo?”** _ ** _ >> _

* * *

...

Karanese, 878

Los soldados del ejercito de las murallas esperaban impacientes los reportes de los soldados fronterizos que fueron a evaluar la situación a Monzen. Olivia junto a Anya y Murakumo, no podían hacer otra cosa más que esperar por noticias.

–A estas alturas se repetirán las masacres –mencionó Murakumo con la intención de que fuese escuchado por la rubia mujer de veía atenta el mapa

–No se preocupe señor Kistein, si veo motines, yo misma me encargare de disolverlos

–Capitán Iglehaut –la mencionada volteo a ver quien la llamaba, se trataba de la joven castaña –¿Que más podemos hacer? ¿Y si no son terroristas por lo que debemos preocuparnos?

–Sean terroristas o titanes, cualquiera que amenace la paz de Eldia tendrá que ser erradicado

–¡Capitán! –interrumpió un soldado del emblema del timón y las rosas –¡Hay un reporte de la líder Iglehaut!

Rita Iglehaut miró a su subordinado con seriedad, éste entendió y dejo el paso libre a un soldado de la Gendarmería que venía respirando pesadamente cansado.

–¡Capitán Iglehaut! ¡Es una situación de emergencia... unos titanes colosales se dirigen hacia aquí!

–¡¿Que?! –se cuestionaron con asombros los soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación

–¿De que habla soldado? –preguntó Iglehaut –No hay titanes colosales desde que cayó María

–¡Lo mismo pensé! –exclamó el pobre muchacho –¡Pero yo alcance a ver a esos gigantes! ¡La gente esta huyendo y entrando en pánico! ¡Esto se esta volviendo un infierno!

–¡Calmado! –Rita le propinó una cachetada a su subordinado, ante el asombro de los espectadores y del mismo mensajero –¡Necesitamos tu versión, pero sin alterarte o asustaras a todos!

–¡Titanes de más de 40 metros de altura se dirigen desde Monzen destruyendo todo a su paso! ¡La población ha caído en caos! ¡No hay más reportes del Cuerpo de Investigación ni de las Tropas Fronterizas! –reportó el gendarme con el clásico tono marcial

–Así esta mejor –la mujer rubia miró a los soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación –¿Que piensan sobre esto?

–Realmente suena a algo imposible –mencionó Olivia –pero queda una posibilidad a que sea verdad

–¿Que posibilidad es esa? –interrogo Rita

–Si el origen de los titanes es ese... –se dijo la morena –entonces tiene sentido, solo que no entiendo porque son colosales

–¿Eso significa que el comandante y los demás líderes tienen esa teoría? –cuestionó esta vez Murakumo

–Es su hipótesis principal desde hace años, solo que no tienen como evidenciarla

–¿Entonces todo este problema fue creado por el Cuerpo de Investigación y se les ha escapado de las manos? –dijo Iglehaut

La rubia capitana iba a seguir hablando cuando una sacudida la detuvo –¿Un terremoto? –el agua del vaso creaba ondas, mientras los vidrios comenzaban a vibrar, el suelo se cimbraba cada vez más –¿Que ocurre? ¡Esto no es un terremoto normal!

–Estos son los titanes –dijo Olivia frunciendo el ceño

–Para que causen esta sacudida deben ser...

–¡Capitán venga a ver esto! –nuevamente un soldado fronterizo la interrumpió, esta vez si lo siguió hasta la muralla –¿Que es esto? –se preguntó Rita asombrada al vislumbrar unas nubes de polvo a lo lejos –Acaso es el retumbar... –dijo la última palabra como un susurro, pues recordó el episodio más terrorífico de Eldia desde la caída del muro María en 845

–¿Que sucedió con Eren y con los demás? –cuestionó Anya en voz baja a su compañero

–Tal vez miándose del miedo –Murakumo sonrío sorprendiendo a Anya –si no ya hubiesen hecho algo para detener a esas cosas –la castaña observó mejor a su amigo y noto que apretaba sus puños nerviosamente, supuso que decir esas cosas le ayudaba a controlar su rabia y su miedo

–¡Capitan Iglehaut! ¡Hay que evacuar! –opinó Macke –¡no se cuanto tiempo les tomé llegar a aquí pero sera tiempo suficiente para sacar a la gente!

–Evacuen a los ciudadanos –ordenó Rita en tono calmo a sus subordinados –¡Mantengan la calma y procuren que vayan hacia la izquierda! ¡No se adentren a Stohess!

–¡Si señor! –los soldados se dispusieron a obedecer

–Capitán usted también –mencionó Olivia

–Yo prefiero quedarme aquí

–¡Pero si los titanes llegan, usted estará en peligro!

–Necesito saber algo –mencionó la rubia mirando nostalgicamente el cielo

Anya no pasó desapercibida esa mirada y luego recordó que la líder del escuadrón de dirigibles era la hija de la capitana –Yo creo que ella esta bien –comentó con empatía

Rita la miró por un momento y luego soltó un suspiro –Es tan necia –dijo quejándose –supongo que es el mismo caso con tu padre

–Creo que sí –admitió la castaña avergonzada

–Pero aunque parezca difícil, yo creo en ella –mencionó Iglehaut orgullosa –Sé que Rebeca tomará la mejor decisión

Anya asintió, aunque la preocupación por su padre, por sus amigos y compañeros estuviese presente ante ese panorama.

* * *

...

Distrito Rose, 878

Las explosiones se presentaban una tras otra, aunque habían logrado reducir a varios ellos, no podían evitar que siguieran avanzando. Ya no tenían muchos recursos, Eren y Vera no podían pelear solos contra cientos de colosales, Lilly se había llevado el silbato que podía guiarlos –y aún si lo tuvieran– una idea tan arriesgada como llevarlos a un lugar apartado no sería muy factible, lo único que podían usar era lo que encontraran Elisa y su grupo en la guarida de Lummer. Era una apuesta muy arriesgada.

****“¡Las lanzas y el gas se acabaran, y no hemos bajado ni la mitad de colosales!”**** se maldijo Jean ante la estrategia tomada. Debía pensar en otra cosa rápido antes de perder a más soldados y civiles.

–¿Hay por aquí algún almacén de explosivos? –el comandante preguntó a Audrey –¿o de algo que ayude a las lanzas relámpago?

–Recuerdo que había un poco de dinamita que importaron para abrir minas –respondió la castaña

–Si eso funciona ¡ve por él! –ordenó Jean

–Pero eso llevará tiempo

–¡No importa! ¡Los detendremos! –Audrey asintió y salió de la batalla para ir por los detonantes

–¡Soldados! –ordenó el comandante –¡los que tengan más habilidad con el EM3D retírense!

Esa orden asombró a los combatientes –¡Solo háganlo! –los soldados aceptaron dejando a la mitad de integrantes –¡Nosotros ganaremos tiempo! ¡Entorpezcan su avance! ¡Lucharemos hasta que se nos acabe el gas! –gritó el hombre al resto de sus hombres

****“¿Que tiene pensado hacer el comandante?”**** se preguntó Bastian preparándose para disparar sus lanzas. Más cuando lo vio arrojarse en primera fila a la batalla, no dudo en seguirlo ****“¡Que tipo tan problemático!”.****

Los combatientes se enfocaron en hacer caer a los primeros colosales de la fila, reduciendo por unos minutos el avance, pero el gas y las armas se estaban acabando.

–¡Retírense si ya están al límite! –indico Kirstein

****“Así que el comandante nos turno para batallar”**** dedujo Shirley quien fue la primera en aterrizar en tierra firme, seguida por sus compañeros.

–¡Por fin! –mencionó aliviado Hugh, quien por enfocarse en salir de ahí, no vio que uno de los colosales caía en su dirección

–¡Hugh! –exclamó Jason como advertencia, pero el rubio de corte de hongo solo se quedo pasmado viendo como el gigante se le iba acercando

–¡Idiota! –Hugh escuchó una voz femenina cerca y luego fue proyectado hacia sus compañeros cayendo encima de Brian –¡¿Como?! –se cuestionó con asombro

Tanto Thatch como los demás cadetes observaron impresionados como Tabatha Zorbas, la joven más burlona de la generación había sacado del peligro al cadete más miedoso, sonrío socarronamente antes de ser aplastada por el colosal.

–¡Tabatha! –gritaron los novatos

–¡Yo... –dijo ofreció Gretel a traerla, pero fue detenida por su compañera rubia

–Solo estorbaras –mencionó Shirley con serenidad –no queremos otra perdida más ¿entiendes?

Gretel asintió con pesar, viendo que ya todos los soldados estaban en tierra con excepción del comandante.

****“Estas son las dos últimas lanzas que poseo”**** se dijo mirando sus armas, trató de localizar a Audrey pero no parecía dar señal, por el cielo se acercaba un quinteto de dirigibles. ** **“Tal vez podamos pedir ayuda a las Tropas Fronterizas, entonces aquí va mi último disparo”.****

Al menos cuatro colosales cayeron, aunque detrás de ellos venían más, Jean suspiró recordando el horror de los verdaderos colosales aplastar todo a su paso. ****“¡Maldito seas!”**** insultó a cierta persona, cuando un cristal paso rozando su barbilla, si no hubiese echado la cabeza hacia atrás le hubiese partido el cráneo, ****“¡¿Que?!”****.

–¿Y eso? –se preguntó Kesia viendo como salían desde el suelo esas estructuras

Kirstein llegó con sus soldados quienes veían sorprendidos como esos cristales llegaban a atravesar a los colosales. Inmediatamente relacionó ese hecho con otro de hace años, el causante de esas estelas solo podía ser...

****“¡El titán martillo de guerra!”** **

–¡Comandante ¿que hacemos?! –cuestionó Patrick

Jean mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer: confiar en Armin quien estaba al lado del príncipe.

–Esperaremos –sus soldados lo vieron confundidos –hasta que llegué Audrey con los explosivos, entonces aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para eliminarlos

* * *

...

Monzen, 878

Armin seguía llamando al príncipe cristalizado aunque cada vez más frustrado, Gabi decidió cortar ese momento humillante para el subcomandante tomándole de la mano para evitar que golpeara el cristal nuevamente.

–No funciona –mencionó la castaña con resignación

Armin se asombró al ver que había actuado de manera muy vergonzosa –Tienes razón, mejor me apresuro a llegar donde están los demás

–¡Algo extraño esta pasando allá! –gritó Vera quien se acercaba a sus jefes –¡una especie de columnas de cristal están apareciendo!

Armin y Gabi entornaron los ojos de sorpresa, corrieron hacia la azotea para presenciar a lo lejos como unos cristales enormes salían del suelo y entorpecían el andar de los colosales.

****“¡El martillo de guerra!”**** dedujeron internamente los dos soldados, pues recordaban con exactitud cual era el poder de ese titán. Armin regresó a toda prisa a donde estaba el príncipe.

–¡Eren escucha! –Armin gritaba nuevamente, pero esta vez con determinación como cuando daba ordenes –¡Usa el poder del titán martillo de guerra para acorralar a los colosales! ¡Evita que sigan avanzando a Mitras!

Gabi no sabía mucho sobre ese titán, pues nunca estuvo disponible para que un guerrero la heredara, lo que sí le impresionó fue la rapidez del rubio en encontrarle un uso benéfico a su poder.

–¡No querrás que destruya pueblos y ciudades! ¡No querrás que llegue hasta la reina! ¡Eren salva a Paradis, salva a Ymir!

****“¿La reina?¿Ymir?”**** se preguntó el príncipe que estaba en una ilusión, una tranquila ilusión donde él era un pequeño niño que se detuvo a mitad de su carrera, la reina Historia lo veía sentada tomando el té, mientras su hermana se había adelantado en la competencia. Parpadeo un par de veces pero nada parecía haber cambiado, ahora Ymir llegaba con su madre para presumirle su logro. ****“Ellas están bien”**** dijo, pero de repente una voz mencionó lo mismo a la vez que aparecía en su mente una escena de un hombre rubio fornido que impedía el paso hacia la cama de una persona durmiente. ****“¡¿Que es esto?!”**** Eren Reiss llevó sus manos a su cabeza para luego levantar la mirada y ver como su familia se desvanecía lentamente.

–¡Eren detén el retumbar!

Esta vez escuchó clara la voz del subcomandante y recordó ese sueño que había tenido antes, ****“Retumbar”**** rememoró las palabras de ese soldado rubio y las caras miedosas de los marleyanos. ****“Entonces de eso se trata”**** comprendió con melancolía el príncipe, mientras intentaba concentrarse para saber el lugar donde tenía que crear las estelas de cristal que cercaran a los titanes.

Mientras Armin jadeaba después de gritar lo que ingeniosamente se le ocurrió, vio con sorpresa como el rostro tranquilo de Eren parecía fruncirse como si estuviera concentrándose.

–Lo esta haciendo –dijo Arlert con satisfacción

****“¿Es tiempo?”**** se preguntó Eren en el cristal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rita Iglehaut es la protagonista del spin-off la Reina de la Ciudad Aislada.
> 
> *Lamentablemente no nos mostraron mucho del titan martillo de guerra, así que probablemente me divague sobre su uso.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	35. La Fraternidad Fritz, parte 5: Sabiduría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Distrito Rose, 878

–¡¿Pero que diablos dices?! –rugió la líder Iglehaut –¡¿Sabes cuanto cuesta un dirigible?!

–¡¿Tienes alguna otra idea?! –mencionó Zoë intentando mantener la calma –¡si no detenemos el avance titán mucha gente inocente morirá!

–¡¿Como sabes que eso funcionará?! –cuestionó la terca rubia

–Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero podría funcionar

–No es muy seguro, en todo caso solo podrías hacerle daño a una parte pues siguen avanzando

–¡Líder Iglehaut mire! –un soldado fronterizo llamó a su superior a la ventanilla

Rebeca miró con asombro como los titanes se habían detenido e incluso los habían cercado con una especie de cristales, Anansi sonrío intrigado.

–¿Que es eso? ¿y como lo hicieron? – cuestionó sorprendida la mujer

–No lo sé, pero podríamos aprovecharlo, es ahora o nunca

Iglehaut lo sopesó fríamente durante unos segundos –Nadie querrá realizar esta misión suicida

Zoë entendió la preocupación de la rubia, por lo que le sonrió con seguridad –¡Yo lo haré! –mencionó con determinación, Rebeca le miró con espanto, ¿acaso él...?

–Se necesita de un piloto y no pienso arriesgar a mis hombres, además tú no eres piloto

–No, pero no olvides que mi padre me enseñó sobre esto junto a varios de los pilotos veteranos –anunció Anansi con orgullo

–El instructor Onyankopon –dijo Rebeca con amargura –por él somos capaces de volar dirigibles y aviones

–Era lo menos que podía hacer por la nación que lo acogió –dijo el mestizo con melancolía

–¡Maldición! –Iglehaut apretó los puños frustrada, en sus manos estaba la balanza, o dejaba morir a ese hombre o lo salvaba y ella se inmolaba causando la tristeza de su madre

–Líder Iglehaut –llamó el de piel oscura posando su mano en su hombro –no tiene nada que pensar ni de que arrepentirse –la mujer entorno los ojos –yo he dado la idea y yo pretendo llevarla a cabo con todas sus consecuencias

–¿Estas seguro? –cuestionó la mujer

–Por algo me empeñe en venir con ustedes

Rebeca por fin lo entendió, contrario a las habladurías sobre el Cuerpo de Investigación, habían seres como el soldado a su lado que luchaban no por sus deseos egoístas sino por un bien común, incluso si sacrificaban sus vidas. Apretó los labios y tragó saliva antes de dar ordenes.

–¡Prepárense a evacuar este dirigible! –gritó haciendo que sus soldados se miraran confundidos –¡Avisen a las demás naves!

Los soldados entendieron que debían abordar otros dirigibles y comenzaron a moverse, se dividieron para ir abordando los otros cuatro dirigibles, la última en irse era la líder Rebeca Iglehaut quien le recordaba a Anansi los controles de la nave.

–Gracias líder Iglehaut, por confiar en mi –dijo Anansi

–Solo no haga que me arrepienta

–No se preocupe, yo... –un golpe silenció a Zoë quien notó que el objeto que le había golpeado era una mochila paracaídas

–Si es posible úsalo –dijo la mujer con seguridad –realmente eres un gran soldado para perderte

–Gracias –mencionó Anansi con un ligero sonrojo

–Subteniente Zoë –la rubia le saludo con el puño en el corazón como muestra de respeto

–Por Eldia –completó el mestizo haciendo la misma señal, la rubia saltó al dirigible de al lado, dejando solo al joven de piel oscura

–Bien –suspiro cansado –espero salga como lo recuerdo

Recuerdos, esa palabra que ahora le pesaba, pues todos esos momentos junto a su familia se habían convertido en su tesoro personal, tampoco pudo evitar en pensar en sus compañeros del Cuerpo de Investigación, su otra familia. Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la nostalgia.

–Esos tiempos siempre pasan volando –dijo con una sonrisa triste, mientras sujetaba el timón y bajaba considerablemente de altura

* * *

...

–¡Señor aquí esta! –gritó Audrey que llegaba con una carreta repleta de cartuchos de dinamita

–Buen trabajo –Jean se acercó a la carreta y tomo un cartucho –¡Escuchen con atención! –indicó –¡todos aquellos que hayan tomado un descanso, tomen un cartucho y colóquenlo en la cabeza de algún colosal! ¡traten de dispersarse para que la explosión abarque una área mayor!

–Eso sería... –dijo con miedo Hugh –muy peligroso

–Pero eso podría crear una onda de choque que afecte a todos los titanes –dijo Achim tomando un cartucho

–Además la dinamita necesita un detonador ¿cual sera ese detonador Comandante? –pregunto seriamente Derek

–Las lanzas relámpago –mostró las únicas lanzas que quedaban y como se las colocaba en el brazo –¿Cuento con ustedes?

–¡Si señor! –respondieron los soldados listos para cumplir su deber

–¡Ahora! –Kirstein ordenó y sus hombres inmediatamente se lanzaron hacia los colosales

Con lo que restaba de gas, los soldados maniobraron hasta llegar a las cabezas gigantes y atarles los cartuchos de dinamita.

–¡Esta listo señor! –dijo el último soldado en llegar tierra firme, todos los cartuchos ya estaba colocados

–¡Aquí voy! –clamó el castaño mientras se enfocaba en los colosales del centro del cerco, lanzó las lanzas y las hizo estallar causando un gran estruendo –¿Funcionó? –se preguntó protegiéndose del humo

Cuando llegó con sus soldados, notó su asombro, y presintió que algo había salido mal.

–¡Solo se detonaron los cartuchos cercanos! –indicó Thiago –¡hace falta un detonador más potente!

–¡Mierda! –dijo Jean en voz baja, mientras trataba de idear otro plan, pues los colosales intentaban romper el cerco y seguir su camino

–Puede que el hidrógeno ayude –escuchó la voz de Audrey quien veía hacia el cielo, el volteó hacia arriba y notó que de los cinco dirigibles de las Tropas Fronterizas, solo uno se iba acercando, como si quisiera rozar los colosales

–¡Eso es imposible! –dijo, no tanto por la idea de la joven, sino porque no habría nadie tan retorcido como para aventurarse a esa misión suicida

Sin embargo el dirigible se acercaba cada vez más a los gigantes acorralados. –¡Va a estallar! –gritó Patrick cuando estaba casi rozando las cabezas de los colosales –¡Aléjense!

El comandante Kirstein se preguntó quien sería aquel valiente y hábil piloto que les estaba salvando el pellejo en el momento indicado.

* * *

...

Monzen, 878

Elisa y sus compañeros se abrían paso a la guarida de Holger Lummer, el lugar estaba escoltado por algunos miembros de la fraternidad leales al hombre, quienes prefirieron morir que traicionar a su líder. Cuando los soldados entraron a la casa encontraron todo un desastre, probablemente Lummer consciente de sus acciones decidió borrar todo rastro de evidencia.

-¡Maldita sea! –clamó Irving viendo como papeles, vidrios y líquidos estaban regados en el suelo

–Con esto no podemos demostrar nada –dijo Logan tratando de rescatar algo

–Aún nos falta el responsable de todo esto –mencionó Elisa quien no había visto al hombre rechoncho –no creo que haya escapado, ¡separémonos y búsquenlo!

La teniente Blanchett fue la primera en encontrar varios rastros de jeringas rotas, en la aguja no parecía haber rastro de sangre por lo que eran completamente estériles, pero ¿porque las tirarían así?. Examino el contenido y notó que era un líquido un poco viscoso, revisó la habitación pero no había algún otro indicador.

Logan por su parte se topó con un gran baúl cuyo interior estaba bloqueado con un gran candado, supuso que tendría algo de valor, por lo que se esforzó en romper aquel cerrojo, cuando por fin cedió, se encontró con una especie de esferas negras, al tomarlas en sus manos sintió que eran livianas aunque nunca había visto nada igual, excepto en bocetos similares. ****“¿Acaso esto es un núcleo?”**** se cuestionó sorprendido del descubrimiento.

Irving entró a una habitación de olor fétido, examino el lugar y le intrigó que hubiesen manchas de color marrón, su instinto le alertó, al revisar con mayor atención encontró algunos cabellos, ahora no había duda de que se trataba. Siguió minuciosamente el rastro y salió rápidamente al jardín donde captó como en algunas partes la tierra había sido removida, comenzó a excavar en uno de los montículos con sus propias manos, no tardo en encontrar un brazo humano. Ahora todo comenzaba a cuadrar.

Sara Zimmerman recorría silenciosamente los pasillos en busca de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, ya había pasado por varias habitaciones vacías, pero debía revisar cada una así que abrió la puerta esperando que estuviera desierta como las demás, sin embargo, lo que vio fue a un hombre parado dándole la espalda, enseguida lo reconoció.

–¡Holger Lummer no te muevas! ¡Estas detenido! –la mujer albina lo amenazó con la espada, pero él ni se inmuto

–¿Sabes porque hice esto? –cuestionó

–Porque estas demente

–¡¿Es realmente estar demente tratar de salvar tu nación?! –lloriqueo el hombre –¡Es por nuestro bien!

–Esos colosales están a punto de aplastar las ciudades de Rose y si no los detenemos llegaran hasta Mitras, ¿a eso le llamas salvación? –apuntó la mujer

–¡Esa destrucción no es nada comparada a la masacre que se nos viene! ¡Nos harán polvo! ¡Ni un solo eldiano se salvara! –Lummer en un acto extraño gateo hasta la soldado y luego abrazo sus piernas como pidiéndole perdón –¡Nos temen! ¡Nos odian! ¡Nos mataran! –moqueaba el líder

–¡Deja de lloriquear! –la mujer impaciente le acercó el filo de la navaja –¡mejor dime como detenerlos!

–¡No lo se! ¡y si lo supiera no te lo diría! –dijo Lummer entre el enojo y el llanto

–No me dejas otra opción –dijo la albina

Holger se separó rápidamente de ella y se deslizó hacia atrás con la mirada perdida y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles. Zimmerman le siguió con fría tranquilidad.

–Ahora lo entiendo, no te importa tu país, ni tu equipo, ni nada –habló el hombre con un último esfuerzo –¡Prefiero morir como titán a ser esclavizado en alguien como tú!

Dicho esto, Holger sacó de su abrigo una jeringa, Sara se dio cuenta de esto y se abalanzó contra el hombre pero no pudo evitar la inyección totalmente, se apartó rápidamente cuando notó que el cuerpo del líder de la fraternidad cambiaba haciéndose cada vez más grande, incrementando su volumen y destruyendo las paredes de la habitación.

–¿Que demonios? –se preguntó la soldado, pero todo fue claro cuando vio a una criatura de unos siete metros sin inteligencia aparente

–¡¿Que diablos?! –escuchó las voces de sus compañeros acercarse –¡un titán!

–Uno realmente puro –mencionó Irving mientras inspeccionaba minuciosamente al gigante

–¿Que hacemos Lisa? –cuestionó Sara

Elisa posó sus grandes ojos azules en la bestia en la que se había convertido Lummer y suspiró –Ya no es posible sacarle información alguna, ¡Sara deshazte de él! ¡Los demás recolecten todas las pruebas importantes!

–¡De acuerdo! –asintieron los soldados

Elisa examinaba cada uno de los descubrimientos de sus compañeros, un nudo en la garganta se le formó cuando comenzó a entender las macabras practicas de la Fraternidad, ****“Esferas extrañas, cuerpos semienterrados, agujas rotas, ideales extremos, hipótesis casi confirmadas, sentimientos despiertos”**** fue como pudo resumir todo lo encontrado en aquella casa.

Sara se quedó contemplando por un momento al titán frente a ella, por alguna extraña razón le causó tristeza, más, engancho su equipo EM3D y enfilo sus espadas hacia la nuca, a pesar no haber practicado antes cortes en esa zona logró un corte casi perfecto, -casi- porque una gotas rojizas le cayeron en la mejilla. Así fue el triste final de Holger Lummer.

Después de acabar con el titán, Sara por instinto volteo hacia donde estaban los colosales y notó un zeppelin muy cerca de ellos, no era tan difícil de adivinar el porque.

–Ahora tendremos una deuda con las Tropas Fronterizas –se limpió los restos de sangre, pero luego de dar unos pasos, se detuvo atónita sintiendo un raro escalofrío, sus vacíos ojos grises se tornaron melancólicos por un momento, mientras miraba al cielo –Esta vez, realmente saldrás quemado

* * *

...

Distrito Karanese, 878

La gente comenzaba a volverse loca intentando escapar, si bien varios ya habían evacuado, también habían provocado una histeria colectiva logrando que ciudades y poblaciones cercanas se convirtieran en verdaderos puntos de disturbios, pues ya peleaban por comida y espacio. La Gendarmería hacía todo lo posible por contener los conflictos, pero los estaban sobrepasando, los altos mandos analizaban la situación en caso de que el Cuerpo de Investigación fallará, y la reina daba vueltas en su despacho analizando la situación y rogando que Eren siguiera con vida. Mientras en la muralla Rose del distrito de Karanese, la capitana Iglehaut seguía contemplando el avance de los colosales, aunque en su corazón no temía tanto por los gigantes sino por no volver a ver a su única hija.

–¡Capitan Iglehaut! ¡debemos evacuar! –dijo uno de los soldados fronterizos

–Evacuen ustedes –mencionó Rita con seguridad

–Pero capitán...

–Obedezca –dijo sin aceptar reproches, cuando sus soldados se marcharon vio que los tres soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación seguían ahí –deberían evacuar también

–No lo malinterprete como desobediencia –dijo Anya –pero nosotros también queremos saber si nuestros camaradas están bien

–Aún mantienen la esperanza ¿no es así?

–No la perderemos tan fácil –respondió esta vez Murakumo, Rita sonrío levemente mientras mantenía su vista hacia el este

–¡Miren! –habló de pronto Olivia Macke señalando hacia el horizonte, cuatro dirigibles se acercaban desde Monzen

–Eran cinco –mencionó Rita Iglehaut con voz queda –¿donde esta el otro?

No faltaron más palabras, una explosión o mejor dicho una cadena de explosiones retumbaron intensamente el suelo, las nubes de humo comenzaban a ser visibles desde la muralla. Iglehaut tuvo un mal presentimiento.

–¿Que fue todo eso? –se preguntó impactado el mestizo

–¿Habrá sido un ataque para detener a los colosales? –cuestionó Macke

–Eso sería un trabajo suicida, sin mencionar la cantidad de explosivos que usaron... –comentó Anya pues no imagina como habían conseguido crear una una explosión de esas características

Rita ya no escuchó las demás palabras, su corazón comenzaba a quebrarse y las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Alzó la vista una vez más, y la vio, aquella bandera roja ondeando desde la góndola de uno de los dirigibles, aquella que le dio a su hija para que con ella le avisará que estaba a salvo. Sin esperar más, bajo de la muralla corriendo al lugar donde aterrizarían.

–¿Ahora que hacemos? –se cuestionó el mestizo

–Deberíamos investigar lo que ocurrió, ¿no es así sargento Macke? –mencionó la castaña, más la líder de escuadrón se había agachado mientras colocaba su oreja en el piso –¿Eh?

–No se escucha –mencionó la morena –tampoco se percibe la vibración –esas palabras ubicaron al par de amigos que divisaron con el catalejo, más no encontraron nada más que humo

–¿Lo lograron? –se cuestionó Anya sorprendida

* * *

...

Monzen, 878

Gabi Braun y Vera Gisler se incorporaban después de semejante detonación, cuyo estruendo llegó hasta donde ellas estaban resguardadas, la capitana inmediatamente recordó algo y bajó con Armin y Eren.

–Al parecer los han eliminado –anunció Gabi, Arlert asintió satisfecho

–Lo escuchaste Eren, lo lograste –habló el subcomandante al cristal del príncipe, y como si éste lo escuchará, deshizo la cristalización, Armin logró atraparlo antes de caer

–¿Esta bien? –cuestionó la castaña al ver al pelirrojo totalmente agotado

–Solo hay que dejarle descansar

–Al menos ya todo terminó –dijo Braun aliviada

–No –respondió Armin mientras cargaba a Eren –aún tenemos dos asuntos pendientes. Primero averiguar la identidad de los titanes Nocturno y el titán Invertebrado. Y segundo, averiguar todo lo que escondía la Fraternidad

Gabi suspiró fastidiada, sabía que lo que estaba por venir sería aún más complicado, llamó a Vera para reunirse con sus demás camaradas.

* * *

...

Distrito Rose, 878

El humo se iba dispersando poco a poco y los soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación se iban levantando lentamente después de la poderosa explosión, el radio dañado era enorme y eso se notaba en el pasto todavía ardiente. Los soldados se habían alejado bastante y se habían tirado al suelo al momento del impacto, aún así el polvo les cayo como si fuese lluvia, al menos ya no escuchaba la marcha de los seres gigantes.

–¿Vencimos? –se cuestionó asombrado Bastian limpiándose el polvo de la cara y del cabello

–Parece que sí –dijo Audrey quien fue la única que parecía no estar tan impactada –¡Vaya suerte de ver semejante explosión!

–Fue horrible –contradijo Hugh en voz baja

–¡Eviten que el fuego se disperse! ¡Registren el área en busca de sobrevivientes! –indicó Jean con la esperanza de encontrar algo

Los soldados comenzaron a trabajar y todo parecía ir tal y como se esperaba, hasta que los soldados del escuadrón de Cartografía encontraron algo increíble.

–¡Señor hemos encontrado a dos supervivientes! –anunciaron mientras llevaban en las camillas improvisadas a dos personas

Kirstein se acercó a ellos, cerró por un momento los ojos como queriendo procesar lo que había visto. –Llévenlos a cuidados intensivos

Los soldados obedecieron, el comandante agacho la mirada queriendo que nada de eso hubiese pasado, ahora no sabía que sería lo mejor para ellos, si luchar para salvarles la vida aunque dejándolos con grandes secuelas o dejarlos morir. Los dos agonizantes heridos eran: Tabatha Zorbas, una cadete picarona que demostró su heroísmo salvando a un compañero, ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por las múltiples fracturas de su cuerpo, que hasta parecía una muñeca de trapo; el otro era Anansi Zoë, el piloto suicida que había logrado detonar todas las explosiones y acabar con los gigantes, ahora estaba lleno de quemaduras que deformaban su aspecto.

Jean maldecía la suerte de los jóvenes, hubiese preferido ser él quien estuviera en su lugar, pero ya nada podía hacer, por alguna extraña razón ambos habían sobrevivido milagrosamente, Tabatha, a pesar de haber caído desde una altura considerable y Anansi, quien saltó antes de la explosión, fue alcanzado por la onda de choque y lanzado varios metros, hasta que sus compañeros lo encontraron atorado en un árbol.

 ** **“¿Sera que aún tienen esperanzas?”**** se cuestionó viendo como las estructuras cristalinas del Martillo de Guerra se desquebrajaban poco a poco ya sin colosales en pie.

* * *

...

Escuchaba voces quedas, sus parpados intentaron abrirse pero estos parecían pesar, lo mismo sucedía con sus músculos, se quedo totalmente inmóvil mientras su oído iba reconociendo las voces.

–¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer? –se cuestionó el comandante

–No –contestó Armin con pena

–Son bastante jóvenes –Jean apretó sus puños y golpeo sus rodillas de impotencia

–Anansi realmente fue valiente –indicó Arlert –la Comandante y Onyankopon deben estar orgullosos

Eren Reiss comprendió sus palabras y por fin pudo moverse, captando la atención de los dos hombres presentes. Se sentó en el catre mientras trataba de comprender todo lo ocurrido.

–¿Eren estas bien? –interrogó el subcomandante

El príncipe se quedó callado, analizando que contestar, las cosas que vio mientras estaba en el cristal le dieron una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.

–Aún podemos salvar a Anansi y a los demás heridos –dijo Eren con un tono seguro y hasta exigente

–Eren estas débil –dijo Kirstein –descansa

–Prefiero ayudar a mis compañeros

–No creo que sea conveniente –indicó Armin –tanto Anansi como Tabatha son mestizos, no estamos seguros si ellos pueden convertirse completamente en titán, pues solo son eldianos en un 50%

–Podríamos intentarlo –indicó el pelirrojo

–Eso solo prolongaría su vida unos trece años más –mencionó Kirstein –Tal vez lo mejor será...

–Se que esto es egoísta –interrumpió el chico –pero no soy tan fuerte y eso involucraría que si un día caigo, los poderes titanes se irán conmigo –explicó el príncipe

–Es arriesgado –frenó Arlert –aún no sabemos que poderes puedes heredar, no puedes perder al titán fundador por nada

–Lo se –dijo Eren –mientras estuve cristalizado pude ver las memorias del Demonio de Paradis –Jean y Armin abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

–Tú... –tartamudeo el rubio

–¡Que irónico! –bufó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa –¡me llamo igual que él!

–Lo sabes todo –dijo con resignación el comandante

–No todo –aclaró el príncipe –pero al menos ya se como usar el poder del Martillo de guerra, y también como elegir con el poder de cada titán. Supongo que es lo mismo a la hora de heredar un poder

Armin y Jean se miraron analizando silenciosamente el asunto, esta vez el príncipe había sabido jugar sus cartas.

* * *

...

–Seguramente la comandante Hans nos mataría –comentó Jean con marcada acidez mientras veía con compasión el cuerpo ampollado de Anansi, se encontraban alejados de los demás por seguridad

Armin llenaba la jeringa con aquel suero titanico, lanzó un suspiro como señal de perdón, sabía que Anansi tendría tres opciones tras inyectarle el suero: que no sucediera nada y muriera por sus quemaduras, que se convirtiera en titán incompleto y tendría que ser exterminado, o que realmente se convirtiera en un portador, condenándolo a una responsabilidad enorme y a una vida corta. Sin perder más tiempo inyecto el fluido y se apartó para ver la transformación.

Eren se unió a ellos esperando el momento para dejarse atrapar, el fluido reaccionó creando a un extraño titán de piel oscura. El príncipe se lanzó hacia el gigante, exponiéndose para que se llevará alguna extremidad, Anansi lanzó una mordida amputándole el brazo izquierdo y luego de devorarlo cayó al suelo.

–¿Funcionó? –se cuestionó Armin viendo que el titán no se movía ni se evaporaba

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Jean al pelirrojo, quien asintió comenzando a regenerarse

–Creo que no funcionó –dijo Eren después de varios minutos en que no ocurrió nada, se sintió bastante culpable de convertir en titán a Anansi

–Esta bien, después de todo era una apuesta –dijo Kirstein entristecido

Armin recordó con pena las sabias palabras de Onyankopon sobre la esperanza en los niños, se maldijo internamente por no poder hacer algo más por su hijo, más que enviarlo con él –Yo me encargó –dijo sacando sus espadas

Eren intento decir algo pero el comandante le indicó que era hora de retirarse, dio una última mirada a Anansi disculpándose internamente. Armin llegó a la nuca del titán, estaba por rebanarla pero por intuición prefirió sacar el cuerpo del joven para por lo menos depositarlo al lado de sus padres. Los ojos azules del subcomandante brillaron de asombro cuando encontró el cuerpo intacto del joven aunque estaba bastante pegado al titán, corto esas ataduras para sacarlo completamente, y revisar que estuviera vivo.

 _< < ¿Entonces que significa mi nombre mama? –cuestionó el niño de piel oscura >_>

Armin pudo sacar la mitad cuerpo que ardía como si saliera de un baño de vapor, Eren y Jean se percataron del asunto y se lanzaron a donde estaba el rubio. Entre los tres lograron liberar por completo al mestizo, quien tenía un pulso leve pero estaba con vida, y enmarcando sus ojos unas líneas le adornaban.

_< < Tu nombre significa sabiduría >>_

Un nuevo portador titan había aparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobre que la duda de que los mestizos pueden convertirse en titanes, en el manga no saben que Reiner y Annie lo son, de ahí me base que Jean y Armin desconocen esta información.
> 
> *El OST fue AppleSeed interpretado por Mpi y Laco.
> 
> *El señor oscuro ya dijo que solo falta 1 o 2% para termine el manga, lo que es muy probable que solo falten 4 o a lo mucho 5 capítulos, pero ya también se viene el estreno del anime. Estoy feliz y triste a la vez.


	36. Extra 1: Hans Zoë

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga y algo de OoC

Había nacido por allá del año 820 en las regiones próximas al distrito de Trost, sus padres eran unos sencillos comerciantes de comestibles que a menudo iban a vender a Trost. No tenía hermanos, por lo que su familia se reducía a ella, sus padres y su anciana abuela, fue precisamente la abuela Zoë quien a menudo incentivaba la curiosidad de su nieta.

Su infancia no fue tan mala, porque en ese entonces aún no conocía la maldad de los titanes ni de los hombres. Recordaba que a ella le gustaba ir tras todo aquello que representará un enigma, más de una vez su madre la había reprendido por ensuciarse las ropas o por meterse en lugares que no debía, pero ella cuestionaba el porque y su madre le castigaba por _rebelarse_. Las ranas y los libros se habían convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, y era algo en lo que sus padres a regañadientes soportaban con tal de que se quedase quieta mientras ellos trabajaban.

A pesar de ser una niña, siempre vestía de pantalones —porque eran más cómodos— y llevaba corto y suelto el cabello, ese castaño cabello que le causaba horrores a su madre desenredarlo. Además desde pequeña su vista fue pésima, por lo que tuvo que ponerse gafas —otro inconveniente más para sus padres—, pues la hiperactiva niña solía romperlos con facilidad, por lo que tuvieron que ajustarlos con unas gomas para sujetarlos y evitar su caída.

Hans era bastante extrovertida por lo que nunca tuvo problemas para socializar, aunque si para hacer amigos duraderos, pues la mayoría no soportaba sus locas ideas, por eso, su única compañera de aventuras fue su propia abuela. La señora Zoë solía contarle historias fantásticas, pero también solía enseñarle ciertas cosas interesantes como teñir huevos de colores, como hacer nieve falsa o como escribir con tinta invisible. También le mostraba sus observaciones sobre las plantas y los animales, con lo cual Hans se mostraba fascinada, pues la anciana siempre le aconsejó ****“investigar lo desconocido”****. Cuando la abuela partió a su morada eterna, la niña no tuvo con quien más platicar sobre sus _descubrimientos_ o comentar sus dudas.

Pasaba el tiempo y Zoë crecía, en su mente se proyectaba la meta de llegar a la universidad y convertirse en una científica, aunque sus padres a menudo la desmotivaban ante ambicioso sueño. Ella nunca se rindió, por el contrario, estudio mucho para presentar su examen de admisión, sabía que para alguien que no había acudido a la escuela sería un gran reto que estaba dispuesta a afrontar y nadie se lo arrebataría.

Eso pensó hasta que un día su vida dio un giro inesperado.

Mientras acompañaba a sus padres a Shiganshina, no pudo evitar curiosear la muralla que los protegía de los seres gigantes que erraban en el exterior, se acercó a la puerta, pensando ingenuamente que podían abrirla así como si nada solo para echar un vistazo al exterior. Uno de los Garrison la corrió de ahí, mientras lo demás se burlaban. Estaba por largarse, cuando escuchó las campanas y le gente comenzó a reunirse en las calles.

—¿Que sucede? —se dijo mientras se abría espacio entre la multitud

—¡Ahí vienen! —escuchó decir a una mujer, su voz sonó temerosa

En principio no entendía nada, hasta que el sonido de los cascos de los caballos se hizo presente y contemplo a los soldados con el emblema de las alas de la libertad. La Legión de Reconocimiento o mejor conocidos entre la población como los que despilfarraban impuestos en misiones absurdas, llegaban cabizbajos , agotados y con sensación de derrota que hasta a ella le pesaba. Hans nunca los había visto así, con caras frustradas, cargando sus espadas desgastadas, manchadas de sangre sus verdes capas y llevando carretas repletas de cadáveres.

—¿Cuantos fueron esta vez? —cuestionó un hombre a su acompañante

—Estoy seguro que fueron más de los traen en las carretas

La niña no tardó en entender a que se referían, más experimento una mezcla de coraje y miedo, los soldados de la Legión salían al exterior para averiguar que había más allá de las murallas y de paso luchar contra los titanes si se los topaban. La idea de ir a buscar que había en el exterior le pareció tentadora, pero siendo realista había grandes probabilidades de acabar muerto. Pero ¿no fue su abuela quien le dijo que todo descubrimiento lleva una serie de sacrificios?. Hans por primera vez pensó si podía llevar esas ideas a la Legión, se preguntaba varias cosas acerca de los titanes: ****¿se podrán adiestrar? ¿podrán hablar? ¿sentirán dolor? ¿de donde vienen? ¿habrá mas criaturas fantásticas?...****

—¡Hans! —escuchó a sus progenitores llamarla, ella atendió el llamado

La niña Zoë se retiró de Shiganshina con la espina de la curiosidad clavada, ésta se enterró de tal manera que cuando alcanzó los quince años decidió entrar al Ejercito para molestia de sus padres —quienes ahora preferían que estudiara en la universidad—, pero ya nada pudieron hacer para detenerla.

Logró graduarse tras tres intensos años como recluta, y cuando llegó el momento de elegir la división a la que iría (pues quedó entre los diez primeros puestos), ya había decidido a donde ir, aunque la consideraran suicida o extraña, a ella eso poco le preocupaba, pues ya para ese entonces la tildaban de loca.

* * *

...

Entro a la Legión de Reconocimiento con la curiosidad de salir de las murallas y ver que más había en el exterior. Sin embargo, su primera misión fue desastrosa, por primera vez conoció el temor que infundían esas bestias gigantes, y aunque ella salió ilesa, durante las siguientes noches sufría de pesadillas, recordaba con detalle el crujir de los huesos de sus compañeros y sus gritos de desesperación, aún podía oler el metálico aroma de la sangre y escuchar el sonido de las espadas cercenando, así como el trote de los caballos y los cables del equipo de maniobras yendo de un lado a otro. Nada era comparado con el entrenamiento de recluta, el salir de las murallas era una cuestión de supervivencia, por lo que no había momento para distraerse ni para tomar una mala decisión, cosa que aprendió a base de ver morir a varios compañeros. Y odio a los titanes, eran unos monstruos con sed de sangre que debían de ser exterminados, no había otra opción.

Fue por esos tiempos que también comenzó a tratar a ciertas personas, pero muy en el fondo no quería relacionarse con ellas para evitar lamentarse sus pérdidas, aunque una vez en el exterior nadie tenía asegurada la vida. El primero en acercarse fue un chico castaño que dibujaba bastante bien y que tenía pinta de niñero, pues siempre la cuidaba, Moblit Berner, fue el primer amigo que conoció en la Legión y el único que le fue fiel hasta la muerte. Le siguió la dupla formada por Erwin y Mike, dos hombres fuertes y con carácter, que se destacaban entre el resto por sus habilidades, uno por ser un visionario estratega y el otro por su increíble olfato. También fue por ese tiempo que empezó a despertar su atracción por el sexo opuesto, pues no le quitaba la mirada al capitán Shadis, y en más de una vez se sintió nerviosa ante su presencia, al grado de hacer el ridículo para diversión de sus compañeros.

—¡Si que estas perdida por el capitán! —le molestó una chica de cortos cabellos rubios

—¡Callate! —le gritó irritada y con la cara roja

—Tranquila, guardare tu secreto —le sonrió aquella chica de nombre Nanaba

Ella no era bonita, más bien no era femenina; desde su tierna infancia vestía más acorde al género masculino y no le importo en lo más mínimo que pensarán de ella, también sabía que varios se cuestionaban si era hombre o mujer, ella solo se carcajeaba por su confusión. Y ni que decir de su carácter era divertida, extravagante y hasta ruda, de ahí que no le tuviesen delicadeza, aunque ella no la requería, era un soldado antes que mujer y su deber estaba con la humanidad. Por lo que dejo de lado sus sentimientos al ahora comandante Shadis y también sus ilusiones de llegar a encontrar a alguien que la amase como era.

Siguió luchando y matando titanes con eficacia, y también con odio, muchas veces le llamaron la atención por dejarse llevar y seguir atacando hasta casi hacerlos picadillo, ****“¡Al menos quiero sacar mi enojo!”**** decía como justificación ante su sádica actitud. Fue en una de esas misiones, en las que pateó con coraje la cabeza de un titán, pero lo que sintió repentinamente fue una fuerte curiosidad, una sensación que no había sentido desde niña y que de inmediato relaciono a que lo que había visto en Shiganshina. ** **“¿Porque su cabeza es tan liviana? ¿No debería pesar más por ser tan gigante?”**** cuando quiso averiguar la respuesta la cabeza se había evaporado.

A partir de ahí su misión se volcó a estudiar a los titanes, no dejaba de lado su deber como soldado pero cada que tenía oportunidad intentaba comunicarse con los titanes, llevarse una extremidad para estudiarla o ver si mostraban una expresión cuando los hería, fue ahí cuando empezaron a llamarla _La loca de los titanes_ , pero no le importaban los apodos si con eso lograba encontrar una forma para que la humanidad ganara.

Además también quería contribuir con algo a la Legión, especialmente porque el diario de Ilse Lagnar, le daba una idea algo arriesgada pero muy interesante, además Erwin cada vez ganaba más respeto y admiración, tanto entre las tropas como entre los altos mandos, pues su método de detección a largo alcance estaba minimizando el porcentaje de perdidas. Incluso el recién ingresado, ese enano amargado con antecedentes criminales estaba brillando por su habilidad en batalla, logrando lo que ningún otro soldado había sido capaz: matar la mayor cantidad de titanes en cada misión.

Llegó el peor año de la humanidad, el año 845, cuando la muralla María cayó. Shadis dejo el cargo en manos de Erwin. Si bien, Smith tenía una mente brillante tampoco podía hacer milagros, tuvo que aceptar las ordenes del gobierno, y ahí fue cuando también conoció el lado cruel del ser humano, aquel que es capaz de mandar a unos indefensos refugiados a combatir a seres gigantes sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento o arma, en pocas palabras una masacre justificada para contener el hambre. Se prometió así misma hacer todo lo posible por no volver a repetir ese panorama, ahora que también se había enterado que sus padres habían muerto por robarles la poca mercancía que mantenían.

* * *

...

****“No todo esta perdido”**** se dijo internamente cuando fue ascendida a líder de escuadrón. Smith viendo sus dotes de investigación, le dio su espacio para poder estudiar a los titanes y fue así como conoció a más compañeros, a la elegante Nifa, al valiente Abel, al duro Keiji, al incondicional Rashad y al obediente Lauda. Todos ellos mostrando la misma determinación de conseguir una victoria para la humanidad.

Con Levi fue un caso tan especial que incluso lo ascendieron como capitán. Con él, empezó a desarrollar una rara amistad que dependía de insultos y de molestarse continuamente, se llamaban generalmente por apodos, siendo _Maniático de la limpieza_ y _Cuatro ojos apestoso_ los que más usaban, aunque en realidad se cuidaban y se apoyaban mutuamente, un ejemplo de esto era que ella comprendía a la perfección sus raros sermones y él la bañaba —a base de dejarla inconsciente— cuando era necesario.

—Agradece que no te haya matado —le respondía con indiferencia cuando ella le reprochaba porque estaba limpia.

Era una especie de hermandad no declarada, ninguno lo admitiría, pero para ella, Levi fue el hermano que nunca tuvo, y junto a Erwin, fueron los mejores amigos de su vida.

Mike y Levi también demostraron estar a la altura para tener un escuadrón bajo su mando. Ahí fue ampliándose su circulo de amistades y conocidos, en más de una vez, llegó a pensarlos en una especie de familia, especialmente cuando todos estaban juntos celebrando el éxito de una misión de reconocimiento o cuando compartían misiones más tranquilas donde podían charlar, reír y bromear a gusto, como cualquier persona normal.

Y todo parecía estar más o menos estable, hasta que en el año 850, justo cuando estaban en la misión 56, les llegó un aviso de que Trost estaba siendo invadida, más cuando llegaron la brecha estaba sellada, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando le dijeron que un titán lo había hecho. Ella había sido la primera en querer ver a ese _chico titán_ del que tanto se hablaba, pero Erwin se negó. Cuando por fin accedió a verlo para conducirlo a su juicio, vio a un chiquillo de unos quince años sin ningún otra particularidad, más que el brillo de determinación en sus ojos, uno que no se aminoró ante el juzgado echándoles en cara sus verdades. Ya le empezaba a agradar el chico.

Eren Jaeger era su nombre, y era uno de los cadetes recién graduados de la promoción 104, había quedado en quinto puesto y tenía ese don particular de convertirse en un titán de 15 metros y regresar a su estado normal. Todo una particularidad el chico. Estaba tan entusiasmada por estudiarlo, aunque antes tenía que ganarse su confianza, por lo que una de las noches lo contuvo hablándole de sus teorías y hallazgos, algo que le hizo sentir lo mismo que hacía con su difunta abuela. Eren logró entender la esperanza que representaba, y aunque por algunos momentos se mostraba dudoso o desconfiado, daba lo mejor de sí.

La misión 57, les cambió nuevamente el panorama, Erwin tenía una gran intuición y es probable que estuviera en lo correcto, pero la única forma de averiguarlo era ponerlo a prueba. La titán Hebra apareció para aclarar sus dudas y con ello, entender que había algo más grande tras el misterio de Eren y de todos los titanes. La misión primordial para despejar las incógnitas era llegar hasta el sótano del doctor Jaeger en Shiganshina, y para eso debían retomar la muralla María.

En el largo camino hacia María, se perdieron varias vidas, varios colegas terminaron ofreciendo su corazón a la causa, ni ella ni Levi ni Erwin podían quebrarse ante esto, sin embargo, ella si lograba sacar sus sentimientos en ocasiones, como cuando amenazó al pastor Nick de arrojarlo desde lo alto de la muralla o cuando logró convencer a Flegel y al periodista Beaure de ponerse de su lado.

La batalla en Shiganshina trajo una amarga victoria, por fin se descubrió la verdad de la isla, el mundo que ellos creían habitar era solo una isla en un inmenso mundo, y para llegar a esa meta se sacrificaron bastantes vidas, quedando solo los cadetes del nuevo escuadrón de Levi y los tres miembros veteranos de la Legión. Todo le pareció un sueño extraño, una ilusión macabra o un cuento bizarro, pues el origen de los titanes fue algo que le afecto profundamente, ya en Ragako se había sentido mal cuando se percato de que sus habitantes se parecían bastante a los titanes que ahí aparecieron, teorizando que tal vez los titanes eran personas comunes, algo que Eren había demostrado. Pero, el hecho de saber que en efecto eran personas condenadas que las transformaban para atemorizar a Paradis, fue un golpe durisímo.

Y fue más duro saber, que ese mundo que estaba tras las murallas los aborrecía, los odiaba por los crímenes que cometieron sus antepasados y que ellos ni siquiera sabían. Cuan doloroso era saber que queriendo conocer ese mundo, los limitaba el rencor de los demás pueblos, y de eso se percataron cuando Marley, la nación más poderosa del mundo, seguía enviando embarcaciones a sus costas para liberar más titanes.

Sintió emoción, tristeza y miedo cuando escuchó de aquella soldado de nombre Yelena, como era el mundo exterior y como Marley se había impuesto como potencia aplastado a sus enemigos usando a los titanes, especialmente a aquellos que pertenecían a los nueve principales, entre ellos el Acorazado, la Hembra y el Colosal que fueron enviados a Paradis con el único fin de robar al titán Fundador de la familia real, para que con esto la isla fuera aniquilada y Marley sacara provecho de sus recursos naturales. Nunca lo diría, pero tras esa confesión devolvió el estomago, perdió el apetito y el sueño por unos días, incrédula todavía ante la cruda realidad.

Ahora solo podía seguir adelante y luchar contra esa idea que tenía el mundo sobre ellos.

* * *

...

En 854, las cosas se salieron de control y Eren Jaeger, aquel chico representaba la esperanza, se había volcado en una insana venganza contra el mundo, sacando de su letargo a los colosales que conformaban la muralla María. Ella misma había pactado con los guerreros marleyanos una tregua para detener al ahora conocido Demonio de Paradis, un movimiento desesperado que llevó a una guerra donde el mundo tenía sus ojos puestos, además de perder a mucha gente, entre ellos a Erwin y a Levi, así como a varios jóvenes soldados, quedándose solo ella, Armin y Jean.

El puesto del décimocuarto comandante le era cedido, a pesar de que no lo deseaba, tampoco pensaba dárselo a otro, ni Armin ni Jean merecían una responsabilidad tan grande siendo tan jóvenes, además ella fue quien ideó la tregua, debía cargar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Así fue como empezó con una lucha más, una más bien diplomática, debido a que debían de convencer al mundo de que no atacarían nuevamente. Ella junto a los únicos miembros veteranos en pie: Dot Pixis y Nile Dok, fueron los representantes del ejercito que acudían a las mesas de negociación. Más de una vez, estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia cuando veía la lentitud y la poca importancia que le daban los demás países.

—¿Porque necesitan humillarnos? ¿Acaso quieren les roguemos de rodillas y besando sus pies? —se jalaba los cabellos de rabia

—Esa parece la única manera —aceptaba con pesar la reina Historia

Azumabito Kiyomi entraba como mediadora, por lo que los continuos viajes a tierras orientales fueron muy frecuentes. Un día mientras regresaba de Hizuru —y algo mareada del viaje— se dispuso a refrescarse caminando un poco cerca de las costas. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, se asombro cuando notó que había otra persona, aunque no parecía estar en buenas condiciones. El hombre, estaba muy cerca de la orilla como si lo hubiese planeado.

—¡Oye... espera, estas muy cerca de la orilla! —trato de decir con delicadeza

El hombre no la escuchó o no quiso escucharla, por que no se movió de ahí, más si comenzó a temblar.

—Vamos... este no es un buen lugar para pensar —dijo queriéndolo mover de sitio —vayamos a otro lugar más seguro

—¡No te metas! —le gritó el hombre con hartazgo —¡Tu que sabes sobre mí!

—Pues... yo —la mujer busco una manera de convencerlo, pero mientras pensaba notó algo extraño, esa persona se le hacía muy conocida —¡Eres Onyankopon!

El exsoldado marleyano volteó sorprendido, sin embargo, después cambió su rostro a uno lloroso —Comandante Hans —dijo con dificultad

—¡¿Se puede saber porque estas haciendo esto?! —Hans esta vez habló determinada

—Porque no puedo regresar a mi patria —a la castaña le intrigó que él estuviera aún en Paradis, los pocos sobrevivientes de los voluntarios habían regresado ya a sus países

—¿Porque no? —la mirada de Onyankopon se volvió aún más acuosa, Zoë se bofeteó mentalmente

—Porque ya no soy bienvenido —dijo entre lagrimas y mocos el de piel oscura —porque el hecho de haber convivido con ustedes me hace igual, y en mi patria ya no me quieren recibir al considerarme un demonio

La comandante se entristeció, recordó que efecto los demás pueblos y países aún tenían un odio vivo por los eldianos, aunque al menos en las negociaciones no era tan evidente debido al temor que les infundía un retumbar completo, pero no podía asegurar que eso no sucediera en otras partes del mundo. Pudieron detener al Demonio más no a la cadena de odio y resentimiento.

—Lo siento —la castaña se disculpo, pues ella fue de las primeras en contactar a los voluntarios, especialmente a él, con quien se sentía a gusto, pues parecía ser un tipo inteligente y confiable

—No es su culpa Comandante —replicó el hombre —es solo que yo... yo hice todo por detener el retumbar... para salvar a mi patria y ellos... —a Onyankopon se le cortó la voz

Zoë esta vez se sintió molesta, que esa gente fuera tan miserable como para no recibir a un compatriota valiente era ya el colmo de la estupidez.

—¿Y te vas a rendir por ellos? —habló con calma, sorprendiendo al piloto —¿de verdad quieres morir por lo que ellos digan? ¿entonces luchaste en vano?

Onyankopon le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, confundido por el repentino cambio de la mujer —No...

—¡Pues eso parece! ¡Después de todo lo que has hecho vas a tirarte nada más así! ¡solo porque un grupo de idiotas no te quiere!

—¡Ese grupo de idiotas es mi familia! —replicó el hombre

—¿En serio? —recordó a su familia en la que no cuadraba mucho; y también pensó en sus amigos, en la familia que ella eligió

—Ahora no tengo a donde ir...

—Creo que nos vendría bien un instructor para pilotos —se sincero Hans —pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que te quedes —le sonrió sinceramente

—¿Me aceptarían? —preguntó el hombre después de unos minutos de quedarse callado pensando seriamente

—Ya has sido aceptado desde que tu barco llegó a aquí y fue arrastrado a la fuerza por nuestros titanes —bromeó la comandante

Onyankopon se limpió las lagrimas y miró nuevamente el mar —Ahora que recuerdo —dijo con más serenidad —llevó más años en guerra que viviendo en mi propio país

—Lo ves —dijo Hans, y siendo inconsciente —o demasiado ingenua— le extendió la mano amigablemente —Vayamos a casa

Rápidamente pasó un año, en las que en un par de ocasiones las negociaciones estuvieron a punto de caerse, si no fuese porque un hombre de gran inteligencia y tacto se puso a la cabeza, Wolfgang Merian, se ganó el puesto como primer Canciller de Eldia. Pese a esos inconvenientes, Hans se iba sintiendo cada vez mejor al lado del piloto, pues desde aquel día en que lo convenció de no tirarse al mar, el joven y ella se habían convertido en grandes amigos, que compartían su conocimiento, Hans sobre Eldia y los titanes, y Onyankopon sobre el mundo y sus avances.

Al menos ella lo catalogaba de amigo, a pesar de que con ningún otro hombre había entablado un tipo de lazo así, uno donde había atracción y cierta posesividad, algo que no sabía como explicarse. Sus sentimientos románticos los conoció gracias a Shadis, pero ahí quedo todo, en un amor unilateral; en cambio con el joven de piel oscura había reciprocidad. Y ella confundida no sabía que hacer, una parte quería sentirse amada, deseada y feliz, mas, la otra parte, le exigía seguir al cien por ciento su misión de soldado y evitarse ese tipo de _distracciones_.

Al final se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, aquellos que había reprimido en pos de salvar a la humanidad. Si las negociaciones se iban al carajo, al menos ella conocía el amor, estaba segura que si sabía manejarlo eso no afectaba su puesto de comandante.

Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

* * *

...

Tan solo bastaron tres meses de amorío secreto para dar fruto. En principio lo relaciono con algún malestar estomacal, pero el paso de los días le fueron confirmando la temible sospecha. No tenía ni idea de como ser madre porque nunca le paso por la mente. El miedo le invadió.

No tuvo de otra que confesarlo y de paso dar su opinión, una que entristeció al hombre proveniente de Iprafe.

—¿Estas segura? —balbuceó con temor

—No estoy lista para esto

—¿Y esa es tu solución?

—¿Hay otra? —le cuestionó con dureza la castaña

—¡Yo me encargaré de el si no lo quieres! —contestó seguro el hombre que tanta fe tenía en las nuevas generaciones —¡Pero por favor déjalo nacer!

Esas palabras le recordaron a Eren, y también a sus amigos, ****¿que pensarían de ella tomando esa decisión? ¿era tan egoísta para hacer eso, sabiendo que había un inocente de por medio? ¿no era capaz de dar vida cuando salvo a varias en la guerra de Paradis? ¡Que ironía!****

—De acuerdo —aceptó el reto de traer una vida al mundo

En principio odio los síntomas, nauseas, mareos y antojos, tampoco tolero el aumento de su vientre y senos, le molestaba la hinchazón en los pies y el dolor de espalda. Aunque siendo honesta era una experiencia única sentir como una vida se formaba en su interior.

Cuando llegó el día, se había mentalizado para conocer y despedirse de su primogénito, pero no lo logró, al tener al niño en brazos quedó tan estupefacta de lo maravillosa que era su obra. El recién nacido tenía bien abiertos los ojos como examinando su nuevo mundo, algo le decía que ese niño de rasgos iguales a su padre, heredaría su curiosidad.

—¿Como piensas llamarlo? —pregunto la comandante todavía absorta con el pequeño

—Se llamará Anansi

—¿Y que significa?

—Sabiduría

—Es un buen nombre —dijo como despedida, sin embargo, sus brazos no reaccionaban

—Es hora —mencionó el instructor después de unos momentos de silencio —¿Eh? —luego se percató que la mujer sollozaba en silencio

—L-lo siento —pronunció tristemente —sé que nuestro trato era dártelo al nacer... p-pero no quiero apartarme de él

—¿Hans? —el joven se sintió confundido

—Se que soy tan egoísta que no merezco esto —la mujer volteó la mirada hacia el hombre, estaba llena de determinación y coraje —¡por favor déjame ser parte de su vida!

Onyankopon estaba absorto por ese cambio de decisión, más se sintió feliz de que la mujer aceptará al niño —Eres su madre, siempre seras parte de su vida

La comandante sonrió ante esta respuesta —¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Por supuesto —esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban a Hans del hombre, que le tenía una gran confianza, tal vez por ser mayor a él —¿entonces tendríamos que casarnos? —preguntó el hombre rascándose la cabeza avergonzado

—No seas anticuado... —respondió la mujer con las mejillas encendidas pero que oculto convenientemente con su cabello suelto

La extraña familia se mudó a Trost, donde a pesar de sus altibajos y obstáculos, los Zoë vivieron tranquilamente hasta noviembre del año 862.

* * *

...

Aquel día Hans Zoë despertó como de costumbre aunque con un extraño sentimiento, que despejó con agitar la cabeza. Los asuntos con respecto a los Tratados de Paz se veían cada vez más cerca, sin embargo, una parte de la población había radicalizado sus protestas contra el acuerdo que se negociaba en Hizuru. La reina Historia los había mandado a llamar para saber como actuar antes de que algo estropeara las delicadas negociaciones que tanta diplomacia habían costado.

—Es hora de irme —despidió a Anansi con un tierno beso en la cabeza —portate bien y no te subas al dirigible —el niño hizo una mueca en desacuerdo

—Estará bien en tierra firme —le recalcó el padre —cuidate Hans

Zoë camino hasta una distancia considerable, por instinto volteó hacia su casa donde con alegría diviso que su familia aún seguía en el umbral de la puerta, agitó sus manos exageradamente y ellos le devolvieron el gesto. A su llegada fue recibida por soldados que corrían de un lado a otro, el presentimiento surgió de nuevo, esta vez no dudó en correr hasta las oficinas de los altos mandos.

—¡¿Que esta sucediendo?! —saludo a Pixis, Dok y otros líderes militares

—Los Jaegeristas se están rebelando de forma agresiva —contó Nile

—Han atacado varios puntos importantes, aún no determinamos donde esta su bastión —comentó Pixis

—¿Que ha dicho la reina? —preguntó rápidamente la mujer sabiendo que Historia no arriesgaría las negociaciones

—Por ahora no ha dado una orden expresa, confía en nosotros para este asunto —habló Randall Kubal quien estaba teniendo más participación a falta de veteranos

—Estoy seguro que que su Majestad quiere que esto se mantenga lo más discreto posible —comentó Dot Pixis —así que tendremos que hacer algunos sacrificios

—¿A que se refiere comandante Pixis? —interrogó Nile confundido

—Sospecho de dos puntos importantes —señalo en el mapa las ciudades de Orvud y Trost —si atacamos de sorpresa su base principal entonces caerán de poco a poco

—¿Quiere decir que tenemos que ir? —preguntó Randall con pesimismo

—Así es —Pixis miró a sus compañeros con determinación —esta en juego nuestra paz, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad —los demás asintieron comprendiendo el peso de esa misión

Pixis junto a Zoë se dirigieron a Trost, mientras Kubal y Dok iban rumbo a Orvud. Hans no comprendía que el enemigo estuviera frente a sus ojos, pues ella había llegado desde ese punto sin que nada extraño pasará, rogó que cuando llegará a su hogar estuviera todo normal.

Pero sus ruegos fueron ignorados cuando lo primero que divisó fue una columna de humo provenir de la puerta sur, su corazón palpitó más rápido y sus manos sudaron bastante.

—¡Comandantes! —los saludó un soldado manchado de sangre —¡Esto es un infierno! ¡los radicales y los civiles se enfrascaron en una batalla campal! ¡son bastantes radicales, no pudimos derrotarlos! —los ojos del hombre demostraban la derrota no solo a nivel físico sino también emocional

—Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba —clamó el comandante calvo —supongo que no tendré de otra que negociar con ellos

—¡Pero señor! —clamaron los soldados disgustados

—Tiempos difíciles requieren decisiones difíciles —pronunció el hombre —¡Vamos Hans! —la mujer asintió tratando de mantener la calma

El comandante Pixis subió a la muralla que era el único lugar que habían podido recuperar los soldados, ahí mando un mensaje tentador con el que los radicales aceptaron negociar.

—Manténganse atenta Zoë —le dijo en voz baja el hombre mientras eran llevados vendados hacia la base principal —sobre todo mantenga la calma —Hans respiró profundamente, estaba tan nerviosa que obviamente Pixis se dio cuenta

Una vez llegados con los líderes jaegeristas, escucharon sus demandas y trataron de llegar a un acuerdo, más las tensiones seguían especialmente por las burlas de los radicales.

—Lo que piden es inaceptable —dijo Pixis guardando la compostura

—Si se niegan seguiremos asesinando gente y arrasando con fuego las ciudades —ante estas palabras Hans se estremeció aún tenía esperanzas en que Onyankopon y Anansi hubiesen salido ilesos —tal y como lo hicimos como con los rebeldes que intentaron pasar la puerta sur —el terrorista enfoco su mirada cínica en la mujer —incluido su esposo y su hijo

En ese instante el corazón de Zoë se partió en mil pedazos, apretó los dientes controlando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no quería aceptar lo que había escuchado. Entonces entre todo ese espiral de emociones, con la poca lucidez que le quedaba encontró familiar aquel lugar, no tenía dudas y decidió aprovechar eso.

—¿Me permiten el tocador? —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

—No —contestó el hombre que llevaba las negociaciones

—¡Oye! ¡¿podrás ser tan miserable como para no darme un tiempo para mis necesidades?! —le espetó con una excelente actuación

El hombre bufó y le indicó a uno de sus subordinados que la acompañará, cuando Hans se vio sola con su acompañante no dudo en someterlo y amenazarlo para llevarlo a donde ella deseaba.

—Ya tardaron —dijo el terrorista molesto por esa perdida de tiempo

—Lamento la tardanza —Hans llegó a tiempo con una extraña sonrisa que Pixis notó de inmediato —mi estomago ha estado muy sensible

—Como sea, sigamos con esta platica —luego sintió una pistola sobre su cabeza —¿Que es esto?

—Tu solo eres su marioneta —le dijo la mujer castaña —¿donde esta el verdadero líder?

—¡Yo soy el líder! —exclamó furioso

—Dudo mucho que un líder se esconda en la bodega de suministros de la compañía Reeves —le respondió la castaña —especialmente si sabe que ellos tenían guardado material inflamable —el hombre comprendió y se quedó pasmado

—¡Pixis! ¡Estoy segura que el verdadero líder esta por salir de Trost! ¡Ve por él!

—¿Y que hay de ti? —le cuestionó el líder de las Tropas Estacionarias

Zoë miró al hombre que retenía a punta de pistola —Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

—De acuerdo —aceptó Pixis comprendiendo la situación —La estaré esperando

El soldado dejo solos a la mujer y al terrorista —Sabías que Anansi quería ir Hizuru cuando se pactarán los Tratados de Paz —la mujer empezó a hablar, apretó sus labios para continuar —era un niño realmente sorprendente

El hombre notó su momento de fragilidad y la desarmó, Hans no se quedó atrás y comenzó una pelea en igualdad de condiciones.

—¡¿Acaso me importa tu familia?! ¡Es repugnante que te unieras a un emigrado! —el hombre sacaba su veneno con afán de desequilibrar a la comandante —¡¿No te dio asco parir a ese mestizo?! ¡Estas loca!

Zoë por fin pudo sacar su sentir guardado hasta ahora, por lo que no se contuvo en la fuerza de sus golpes, asestó varios en su cara del tipo que enrojecieron sus nudillos.

—Es cierto estoy loca —soltó con acidez, escuchaba como los pasos de los demás jaegeristas se acercaban, metió su mano a su bolsillo derecho —de otra manera no haría esto

El hombre aún con los parpados hinchados pudo ver con terror como la mujer castaña sostenía un fósforo encendido y lo dejaba caer en lo que parecía ser un rastro de alcohol, uno que de seguro iba a la habitación de los suministros de dinamita.

El ruido sordo de la explosión se escuchó por todo el distrito, los jaegeristas se descontrolaron y comenzaron a atacar sin dirección, fue ahí cuando entró en acción la Legión de Reconocimiento con Jean Kirstein y Gabi Braun al mando, listos para aplastar la rebelión.

Hans a pesar de estar expuesta logró sobrevivir aunque sus heridas eran bastante graves, ingresó al hospital donde fue atendida de urgencia, gracias a los esfuerzos médicos lograron estabilizarla por unas horas, si sobrevivía los próximos días entonces era probable su recuperación total.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia lo primero que vio fue la luz solar que entraba por la ventana, se sintió algo decepcionada de seguir con vida, pues a pesar de que su jugada había sido para eliminar la mayor cantidad de jaegeristas también lo había hecho por alcanzar a su familia. Con un brazo sobre sus ojos se lamentaba su suerte de perder a quienes apreciaba, entonces escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y logró ver como su hijo tímidamente entraba.

Se sorprendió bastante de verlo ahí ileso, se pellizcó para ver que no se trataba de una ilusión, por fortuna él estaba ahí mirándola, entornó los ojos para después dejar escapar una lágrima de felicidad. Extendió con todas sus fuerzas su mano hasta tocarle la mejilla, era cálida como siempre.

–Anansi –pronunció con dificultad, ahora que era consciente estaba bastante débil

–Mami –respondió el niño, esas palabras le dieron un poco de fuerza

–Nun...ca te rin...das –alcanzó a decir, su hijo soltaba lágrimas silenciosas, el pequeño poso su mano en la de su madre

–Seré fuerte mami –dijo determinado Anansi, como si presintiera el destino –¡Nunca me rendiré!

Hans sonrío levemente, estaba tan orgullosa de su hijo, era tan maduro para su edad, no podía pedir más de él, lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de no tener tiempo de verlo crecer y convertirse en un hombre de provecho —Te amo hijo

—Yo también mamá

La mujer se relajó ante la respuesta, esta vez el sueño era muy pesado, no quería apartar la mirada de su niño, pero estaba segura que él estaría bien, Anansi era su sangre, una parte de ella, lo mejor que había logrado. Sin ser consciente cerró los ojos, su mano fue apartándose de la mejilla del niño y logró surcar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

...

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba rodeada de sus compañeros de la Legión. Erwin sonreía amablemente y Moblit le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, el enano de Levi se veía más sereno por alguna extraña razón y Mike le palmeó la espalda confortándola.

–¿Lo logré? –preguntó extrañada

–Lo hiciste bien Hans –mencionó Erwin

–No fue fácil –se rascó la mejilla avergonzada, miró a sus alrededores percatándose que faltaban personas –¿y los demás?

–Onyankopon y tus padres están de ese lado –dijo Levi señalando una especie de bosque

–¡Vamos subcomandante! –motivó el fiel Moblit

–¡Sí! –mencionó entusiasmada –¡¿Por cierto saben que tengo un hijo?! –cuestionó con impaciencia

–Cuéntanos Hans –dijo Erwin

–Es muy inteligente, y valiente, y amable, en pocas palabras es como su madre ¡jajajaja!

Y así con la sonora risa de Zoë, la Legión de Reconocimiento guiaba a la última veterana hacia su morada permanente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Primero, en principio había pensado meter estos capitulos sobre los personajes originales dentro de la trama, pero no tendría sentido que recordaran si no fueron titanes. Así que preferí separarlos, por lo que habrán otros capítulos extra.
> 
> *Me provocó mucha tristeza escribir sobre Hange, por lo reciente de su muerte pero quería abordarla. Sobre su infancia y juventud no se sabe mucho, así que tomé algunos datos que aparecen en juegos, entrevistas, etc. Todo lo demás es invención mía.
> 
> *Hange es uno de los personajes más queridos de la obra, aunque PERSONALMENTE no me gusto mucho su participación final, se le extrañará de todos modos :(
> 
> *Sobre el genero de Hange, creo es super obvio que es una mujer con rasgos masculinos, también admito que me agrada que Isayama le diera esa concepción ambigua y que el lector le ponga el genero que quiera, realmente es bastante divertido, especialmente ver a los “fans” haciendo drama por eso.
> 
> *Siempre he pensado que Hange es muy sensible, y en el manga se hace mayor énfasis, de ahí que pienso que en varios episodios crudos ella tuvo que desahogarse.
> 
> *Sobre la maternidad, pienso que ella no estaba interesada en eso, aquí la puse algo miedosa al saber la noticia, pero conociéndola era obvio que no se convertiría en otra Alma Lenz.
> 
> *Cuando pense en la ship de Hange y Onya, sabía que ella sería mayor, pero recientemente Isayama dijo que él tenía como veinte años, lo que haría a Hange una asaltacunas XD.
> 
> *¡Ya cada vez más cerca del estreno del anime y de otro capítulo del manga! MEGA HYPE


	37. Sospecha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Odiha, 878

El sol comenzaba a iluminar las altas cimas de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad de la costa este de Marley, y con el nuevo día, comenzaba también el movimiento humano.

–¿Por fin llegamos? –preguntó una joven rubia con los parpados casi cerrados por el sueño

–Así es –contestó un hombre mayor mientras descendían del tren –uno de los puertos más importantes de Marley: Odiha

–¿Se puede saber... –pronunció la muchacha bostezando –para que venimos hasta aquí?

–Tengo unos asuntos pendientes

–¿Y tenía que venir yo? –la rubia se estiró

–Dijiste que me ayudarías con mis investigaciones

–¡Cierto! –exclamó la joven con emoción –¡A donde iremos!

–Yo iré por un encargo –mencionó el hombre –tu mientras puedes esperarme dando una vuelta por aquí

–¡¿O sea que puedo turistear?!

–Solo no llames la atención Evey –recomendó el hombre

–¡Seré discreta! –mencionó con entusiasmo

–De acuerdo, te veré más tarde –se despidió el maestro

–¡Que bien! –Evey se mostró feliz de conocer el lugar –¿por donde empiezo?

La chica originaria de Scavedia miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, especialmente los puestos ambulantes donde se podía encontrar todo tipo de mercancía, también había gente de otras naciones, pues al ser un gran puerto había hangares para varios dueños adinerados extranjeros.

–¡Increíble! –dijo embobada, no viendo por donde caminaba –¡Ahhh!

–¡Demonios! ¡Fijate por donde caminas! –exclamó una mujer adulta con quien había chocado

–¡Lo siento! –Evey miró apenada como el café manchaba el costoso abrigo de mink de la dama –¡Yo pagaré la tintorería!

–¡Ay por favor! –la dama rodó los ojos –Esto no se puede llevar a la tintorería –dijo con un tono despectivo

–Entonces... –la rubia no sabía como disculparse con alguien de mucho dinero

–Entonces lo pagaras con cárcel –sentenció la mujer refinada

–De acuer... ¡¿Que?! –exclamó Vikander confundida –¿porque?

–Porque me manchaste niña boba

–¡Fue un accidente! –se defendió la rubia –¡Además eso no amerita la cárcel!

–¿Estas segura? –la mujer chasqueó sus dedos, de inmediato se presentaron dos tipos altos y fornidos –¡Esta niña me trató de robar mi bolsa! ¡Llévenla a la policía!

–¡Yo no hice eso! –sin pensarlo más tiempo Evey se echó a correr, no sabía a donde dirigirse pero solo podía pensar en escapar de sus perseguidores

****“¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?”**** se dijo la muchacha, lamentablemente en la sociedad marleyana, a pesar de su autoritarismo, había gente privilegiada que con dinero podía hacer lo que quisiera. La mujer a la que le derramó el café era una de ellas, y para su desgracia, no le perdonaría ensuciar su abrigo confeccionado con inocentes visones, ****“¡Estúpida arpía! ¡Si no fuese porque tiene dinero!”**** maldecía mientras corría a todo lo que daba.

Los mastodontes le seguían el paso, y ella se abría camino entre varias calles, no obstante, su ignorancia del lugar hizo que no se diera cuenta de un desnivel, provocando su caída y posterior captura.

–¡Suéltenme! –gritaba la chica esperando que alguien la ayudará –¡Yo no hice nada malo!

–Le tiraste el café a mi señora –sentenció uno de los hombres

–¡Fue un accidente! ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo! –Evey estaba harta de esa acusación

–Dícelo a la policía –dijo el otro hombre mientras la tomaba fácilmente del brazo lastimándola

–¡Oye me lastimas! –chilló la rubia

–Que débiles son los de Scavedia –rió el hombre que la jalaba

–Débiles e idiotas, como la mayoría de los extranjeros –apoyó el otro hombre

Evey Vikander sintió una furia creciente aunque también experimentaba desconsuelo, pues aparte de saber que los de Marley seguían con una ideología supremacista, también se arrepentía de haber dejado su hogar para conocer otros lugares, lugares como éste en donde nadie había movido un dedo para ayudarla contra tal injusticia.

–¿Que decías de los extranjeros? –se escuchó otra voz masculina

–No te importa –dijo despectivo uno de los grandulones al joven entrometido

–Aparte de irrespetuoso, tratas mal a las damas –señalo el joven que vestía de forma oriental, con un hakama negro y un kosode azul

–Esfumate extranjero –le dijo el tipo que sostenía a Evey

–¡Que descortés! –mencionó el hombre, quien desenvainó su espada de bambú

–¿Que harás? –retó el otro hombre que soltó a la chica

Evey por fin pudo observar al joven que estaba al frente, tenía el cabello corto aunque con flequillo al frente, de ojos rasgados y un bigote bien perfilado. El joven notó su mirada.

–Señorita, le tengo que pedir que se aleje de aquí si no quiere salir lastimada –pronunció el del shinai

–¿Eh? –pronunció la rubia sorprendida, aunque pronto se alejo tal y como lo había pedido el joven oriental, quien esbozo una sonrisa socarrona

* * *

...

Ehrmich, 878 

El laboratorio del Cuerpo de Investigación estaba bastante movido, pues entre miembros del escuadrón técnico y médico analizaban los artefactos encontrados en las guaridas de la Fraternidad Fritz, pero especialmente dos jóvenes son los que llevaban las riendas de las tareas.

–Así que, este núcleo es lo que da vida a los titanes –susurró Baldric Meyer mientras que con sumo cuidado trataba de abrir la esfera negra

–Sigo sin creérmelo –respondió una chica rubia de cortos cabellos –¿como consiguieron lograr que los humanos aún muertos lograran convertirse en titanes?

–Esto parece sacado de un cuento de terror –contestó el hombre

–Es retorcido –mencionó la chica de nombre Lenore Diermissen –aunque admito que quien lo ideo, debe ser un científico brillante

–¿Admites que es brillante alguien que mato a mucha gente?

–No es de esa manera –se avergonzó la joven

–Pero tienes razón –la chica se sorprendió tanto que derramó el contenido del matraz que estaba a su lado

–¡Oh vaya! ¡Otro experimento fallido más! –dijo la rubia

–Calma Diermissen, esta bien reconocer el talento científico en otra persona –habló Meyer –solo que nosotros no usamos la ciencia con fines macabros

–¿Realmente solo los usaron con esos fines? –la joven limpiaba su desastre con desanimo –¿Solo por diversión?

Baldric, el joven de cabellos negros levantó la mirada hacia su compañera –No se cual sería lo menos horrible, si por diversión o por que somos sus conejillos de prueba

–Es bastante cruel toparnos con la verdad –mencionó Lenore mientras miraba con desdén las demás jeringas que aseguraron de la Fraternidad

–Es un mal necesario, si no sabemos contra que motivo peleamos, nunca podremos detenerlo

–Hablas como el subteniente Zoë

–Que puedo decir de mi jefe –el joven se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sonreír

–Me alegra que haya sobrevivido –mencionó Lenore –el laboratorio no sería lo mismo sin él

Tanto Baldric, Lenore y el mismo Anansi formaban un pequeño grupo científico, si bien el mestizo pertenecía al escuadrón de élite, Baldric al técnico y Lenore al médico, entre los tres se hacían cargo de tareas que requerían análisis complejos, pues los jóvenes tenían el potencial y los conocimientos científicos para sacar resultados, o al menos formular hipótesis.

–Aunque, ahora dudo mucho que le agrade la idea de disecar titanes –habló el joven moreno

–Ahora será lo mismo que embalsamar cadáveres

–¿A que te refieres con embalsamar cadáveres? –escucharon la voz de la líder del escuadrón médico

–Líder Bonham ¿que hace aquí? –preguntó la rubia

–Quiero que vengan a ver algo que encontré en uno de los cadáveres que encontró Irving

Los jóvenes siguieron a la líder de cabellos negros hasta la habitación donde estudiaban a los cuerpos, la joven los guío hasta uno en especial donde le retiro la manta que lo cubría, los otros dos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¡Eso es el núcleo! –dijo Baldric al notar una esfera negra enterrada en el lóbulo temporal

–Además hemos encontrado una sustancia extraña en su sangre –explicó Bonham –creemos que el suero para titanizar no lo aplicaban directamente por una inyección

–¡Espera! –pidió Lenore –si ellos tienen rastros de suero, eso significa que...

–Es muy probable que aplicaran el suero para después matarlos, haciéndolos pasar por víctimas de asesinatos en serie. Luego hurtaban sus cuerpos y les colocaban el núcleo en el cerebro –indicó Inés su teoría

–Y así los titanes no eran como los de hace años, pues ya no había ningún instinto natural –mencionó el moreno

–Por eso su nuevo punto débil son las sienes, pues justo aquí es donde colocaban el núcleo –informó la soldado médico –realmente se tomaron muchas consideraciones para hacer todo esto

–¡Aún así, no queda claro como los transformaban si ya no estaban vivos! –exclamó Diermissen asustada –¡¿y quien los transformaba? ¿solo la sangre real puede hacer eso?!

–No podemos sacar aún una conclusión sobre eso –la morena miraba aquel cuerpo que les había revelado varias cosas –pero puede que incluso ya no necesiten de la sangre real

–Exacto, justo ahora tenemos todo un mundo de probabilidades –intervino Baldric –puede haber sido algún nuevo suero modificado, alguien que tenga habilidad para transformar titanes sin ser de la realeza o simplemente encontraron la forma de titanizar cadáveres

–Es ahora cuando tenemos que esforzarnos por encontrar alguna pista que nos dé información específica –dijo Inés

–Entendido –exclamaron los dos jóvenes científicos con decisión, dejando sola en esa habitación a la líder del escuadrón médico

Inés Bonham miró una última vez el cadáver al que le había tenido que rebanar la cabeza para mirar lo que había en su interior, gracias a ese trabajo es que ahora armaban poco a poco ese difícil rompecabezas.

****“Estabas en lo correcto Chad, es una lástima que no estés aquí para verlo por ti mismo”**** mencionó mentalmente la morena mientras volvía a cubrir el cadáver con la blanca mortaja.

* * *

...

Monzen, 878

Los destrozos que habían provocado los colosales no eran comparados a las destrucción de la Guerra de Paradis, aún así el panorama resultaba chocante, especialmente para los soldados del Cuerpo de Investigación que aún tenían las imágenes muy recientes de todo lo que ahí ocurrió.

–Al menos no hubieron muchas víctimas –dijo resignado Natan mientras pateaba un escombro de madera

–Me alegra que Tabatha sobreviviera –comentó Hugh aliviado

–Fue un verdadero milagro –habló Bastian aún impactado de todo lo que salía a relucir tras ese episodio

–¡Pero aún no sabemos quien es el culpable de todo esto! –exclamó con disgusto Kesia

–Por eso estamos aquí –respondió Achim –no podemos dejar que alguien ajeno al ejercito intervenga en el lugar y manipule las pruebas

–¿Realmente encontraremos algo de importancia? –cuestionó Irina viendo los alrededores vacíos

–Esto es más difícil de lo que imagine –confeso Shirley

–¡Hey! –se escuchó una voz masculina –¡¿Están bien chicos?!

Los cadetes del Cuerpo de Investigación se sorprendieron al ver a sus compañeros de generación que vestían el emblema del unicornio coronado.

–¡Son Otto y los demás! –señaló Jason con alegría

–¿Que hacen aquí? –preguntó con extrañeza Mei

–¡Que malvados! –dijo Charlotte –¡Esas no son formas de saludar a sus compañeros!

–Creo que el Cuerpo de Investigación los volvió más bruscos –mencionó Andrea con una sonrisa burlona

–¡Es bueno volverlos a ver! –dijo Waldo quien miró al grupo atento –¿y los demás?

Los soldados de las Alas de libertad y la espada, se mostraron tensos, sin embargo, Waldo comprendió sus muecas –Entiendo, ...ellos cumplieron honorablemente con su deber –mencionó con voz baja

Tanto los del Cuerpo de Investigación como los de la Gendarmería guardaron silencio un momento en memoria de sus compañeros caídos.

–Entonces... –mencionó Charlotte –Orson, Wendy, Gilbert, Lydia, Selma, Moe, Tabatha, Paul... incluso el trío real

–De hecho, Anya, Murakumo, Eren, Paul y Tabatha están levemente heridos –explicó Ralph

–Que alivio –dijo Waldo

–¿Y que hay de ustedes? –interrogó Otto –estuvieron batallando contra la Fraternidad Fritz, y después contra esos colosales

–Estamos vivos –respondió Hugh Thatch –pero nos vendrían bien unas vacaciones

–Es hora de que descansen –señaló Andrea –por algo nos enviaron a aquí

–¿Nos relevarán? –preguntó Brian

–Así es –mencionó Charlotte –si no fuese por ustedes, los colosales nos hubiesen aplastado. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes –la castaña les guiño un ojo

–¡No lo discutamos! –exclamó Kesia –¡Vamos a descansar! –sus demás compañeros no se opusieron, los cadetes comenzaron a despedirse de sus antiguos compañeros, cuando surgió una incógnita que los paralizó

–¿Que le sucedió a tu ojo? –preguntó Derek a Otto

–Me lastimé mientras ayudaba a evacuar –contestó el pecoso llevándose su mano al parche en su ojo derecho

–Pero la Gendarmería no evacuó este lugar –volvió a señalar Derek, cosa que puso en alerta a sus compañeros

–¡Es cierto! –habló Gretel Frank –también, después de que te fuiste comenzaron a atacarnos ¿no te diste cuenta?

–¡Si! –dijo Otto bastante tenso –pero supuse que no eran rivales para ustedes

–Más extraño aún –siguió señalando la chica de coletas –¿porque estabas aquí solo?

–Realizaba mi guardia

–Pero Otto –intervino Charlotte –ninguno de nosotros hacemos guardias nocturnas aún

Otto Westerholt se quedó en silencio, mientras sus compañeros estaban incrédulos ante tal mentira.

–Oye... no estarás ligado a los traficantes ¿cierto? –Bastian sopeso esa posibilidad, la única que tenía sentido para él, en tanto Otto seguía ido

–¡Di algo Otto! –exigió Shirley Arendt

–Me atraparon –mencionó con calma el pecoso –y yo que los creía más idiotas –sonrío con arrogancia

–¡No lo dejen escapar! –ordenó Ralph –puede ser un testigo importante o un aliado de la Fraternidad

–Se equivocan, no pertenezco a ninguno de esos bandos –mencionó Otto mientras veía con altivez como sus compañeros le empezaban a rodear –y tampoco podrán atraparme

De su brazo salió un tentáculo que barrió las casas de los alrededores provocando que los escombros les cayeran a sus antiguos compañeros. Andrea, Charlotte y Waldo fueron puestos a salvo por sus camaradas de Investigación, que eran más ágiles.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Jason tallándose los ojos por el polvo que le cayó –¿Estas bien Waldo? –preguntó al joven que había salvado

–G-gracias Jason

–¿Todos están bien? –es ese momento llegó Bruce Haase quien se percató del estruendo

–Sí, estamos bien –dijo Irina

–¿Que sucedió aquí? –preguntó el líder del escuadrón veterinario

–Descubrimos quien es el titán de téntaculos –dijo fríamente Achim

–¡¿En serio?! –exclamó Haase sorprendido –¿y donde esta?

–Logró escapar –mencionó Derek observando que no había dejado pistas por ningún lado

* * *

...

Odiha, 878

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Evey apenas procesaba lo que había visto, el joven oriental barrió de una forma tan limpia y precisa a sus oponentes, éstos viendo la destreza del joven salieron corriendo asustados.

****“¿Eso es...”**** se cuestionó la rubia cuando recordó que los movimientos del joven eran parecidos a lo que escuchó de los samurais ** **“¿Kenjutsu?”.****

–¿Que ocurrió? –escuchó a sus espaldas la voz preocupada de su maestro

–¡Maestro Bukowski! –exclamó Evey –ese sujeto es muy fuerte

–Un hombre de Hizuru ¿cierto?

–No tengo idea –recordó la chica –¡Hey! ¡Gracias por ayudarme! –logró gritar antes de que el joven se pusiera en marcha

El joven se despidió extendiendo un brazo, mientras cargaba en su hombro su shinai.

–¿Debería ir a agradecerle más formalmente? –se preguntó la chica, pero su maestro le detuvo y le señalo algo de lo que no se había percatado, pues el joven mostraba orgulloso su emblema en la espalda –¡¿Es uno de ellos?! –exclamó Evey atónita

El oriental siguió caminando hasta llegar a uno de los hangares donde los técnicos preparaban un avión, un poco apartado un grupo de hombres enfundados en trajes oscuros esperaban. Uno de ellos de dio cuenta de su presencia y le informó a un joven de ojos rasgados, éste salió del grupo y se acercó al joven del shinai, mirándolo con reproche.

–¡Hasta que apareces! ¡¿Donde estuviste?! –cuestionó el joven de elegante porte

–Por ahí –dijo despreocupado el joven de bigote –conociendo el lugar

–Lo conoces muy bien –el joven de traje le miró exhaustivamente –no te metiste en problemas ¿verdad?

–¡Que mal piensas de mi, Furutaka-ani! –reclamó el del shinai

–Eres bastante problemático –mencionó el otro joven ignorando el reproche de su hermano –por algo a Kiyomi-obasan le desagrada llevarte de viaje

–Es algo anticuada

–Es la líder de nuestra familia

–Como sea –bufó el chico de bigote –¿Cuando iremos a Paradis?

–¿Para que quieres ir a allá? –preguntó con curiosidad y sorpresa Furutaka

–Quiero ver a nuestros parientes lejanos –dijo el menor –es tan extraño que siendo también Azumabito no los conozcamos

–Tal vez pronto iremos –mencionó el mayor

–¡Ya esta listo el avión, señor! –avisó el jefe técnico al líder sucesor de la familia Azumabito

–Es hora de partir –anunció Furutaka a su equipo que comenzó a abordar la nave, y antes de que él subiera, advirtió a su hermano menor –solo espero que te comportes, o de lo contrario no viajaras a Paradis

–Me portaré bien –dijo el de bigote restándole importancia

–Va en serio Shikishima –mencionó el joven de traje antes de entrar al avión

El mencionado arqueó un ceja, pero pronto cambio su gesto a una sonrisa amplia –Por supuesto

* * *

...

Mitras, 878

El amplio salón donde estaban reunidos los altos mandos militares se encontraba en tensa calma, y no era para menos, pues la explicación que habían escuchado de los líderes del Cuerpo de Investigación era simplemente increíble. Las pruebas estaban en la mesa del Generalísimo Dok, quien aún no daba crédito a tales objetos.

–¿Entonces me están diciendo que los titanes que nos han estado atacando son seres humanos? Mejor dicho son personas asesinadas que son convertidos en titanes y controlados por este artefacto –Nile sostenía en sus manos una esfera negra

–Ahora todo tiene sentido –mencionó Armin –la gran cantidad de asesinatos, los titanes y su extraña apariencia, su ecolocalización, la Fraternidad Fritz y sus ideales

–¿Y quien es el principal responsable? –cuestionó Randall Kubal –¿a quien debemos castigar por esto?

–No estamos seguros –contestó Jean Kirstein –dudo mucho que solo la Fraternidad este implicada

–¿Eso significa que hay más responsables? –interrogo Herman Inocencio –¿o puede que incluso Marley tenga algo que ver?

–Honestamente pienso que hay varios cómplices –dijo el comandante del Cuerpo de Investigación –incluso entre los nuestros

–Ya veo –respondió Inocencio

–¿Como sabremos quien esta implicado? –se preguntó Anka

–Podríamos ponerlos a prueba –sugirió Dennis

–Son demasiados soldados –mencionó Nile –además eso les alertaría

–Tendría que ser una prueba discreta –opinó Boris Feulner

–Opino que no debe hacerse nada –habló el subcomandante Arlert

–¿Seguirles el juego hasta atraparlos en el momento oportuno? –cuestionó con perspicacia Herman

–Así es, si Marley esta involucrado, incluso podemos exigir que cambien las clausulas de los Tratados de Hizuru –explicó Armin con seguridad

–Esa sería una buena oportunidad –dijo Rico reflexiva

–Es cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo averiguar quienes están detrás de todo –mencionó Jean

–¿Tiene algún plan comandante Kirstein? –interrogo Randall

–Por ahora no, pero en cuanto tengamos las últimas pruebas de Monzen y las declaraciones de los testigos, armaremos nuestro siguiente movimiento

–Solo espero que no haya más destrucción, como en Ciudad Industrial y Monzen –habló Dok

–Y tampoco que gasten nuestros recursos –intervino la subcomandante de las Tropas Fronterizas en referencia al dirigible que explotó

–Descuiden –dijo Armin Arlert –tenemos nuevas adquisiciones

–¿Y que hay del príncipe? –preguntó Inocencio

–Esta a salvo –respondió Kirstein –no hay ningún problema con él –dijo con la mirada puesta en el funcionario, quien sabía a lo que se refería –puede comunicarle a su Majestad que Eren esta siendo de mucha ayuda

–No veo ningún impedimento para que sigan en su búsqueda, les dejamos el resto a ustedes, Cuerpo de Investigación –cerró la reunión Nile Dok

–¡Por Eldia! –clamaron como juramento los presentes

Estaba por atardecer cuando Armin y Jean salieron de Mitras, se dirigían a Ehrmich, a medio camino se les unió Gabi Braun quien imperiosa les dio las nuevas.

–¡Los novatos se han topado con el portador del titán Marino! –informó la capitana sobre las nuevas del titán de téntaculos

–¿Han luchado con él? –cuestionó Armin intrigado

–No, de hecho es algo más extraño que eso –la castaña sacó un papel de su chaqueta y lo mostró a sus superiores –cuando lo descubrieron, él logró causar una distracción y escaparse, pero ya todos saben quien es

Armin y Jean vieron el retrato dibujado de Otto Westerholt junto al señalamiento de “Se busca”.

–Eso significa que ya esta dado como prófugo –mencionó Jean –lo más raro es que él mismo haya demostrado ser el titán Marino

–Y no solo eso, si no que se movieron bastante rápido para buscarlo –dijo Braun –cuando usualmente eso demoraría

–Alguien más lo quiere –dedujo rápidamente Armin –esta vez no creo que solo sea Marley o los radicales, hay más de dos bandos implicados

–Y es probable que alguien se haya infiltrado en nuestras fuerzas –completó Kirstein apretando las riendas de su corcel

–¿Que hacemos? –interrogó Gabi

–Seguir avanzando –respondió Arlert –hasta encontrar el verdadero origen del problema. Ya sea Marley o el mundo, no dejaremos que el enemigo se salga con la suya

Jean y Gabi asintieron con determinación mientras se acercaban al cuartel del Cuerpo de Investigación, donde planearían el siguiente paso en su exploración.

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Odiha es una ciudad de Marley que recientemente se mencionó en el manga.
> 
> *El shinai es un sable de bambú, que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana.
> 
> *Obasan es para referirse a la tía.
> 
> *O sí, aquí si veremos a los Azumabito en acción. Shikishima esta basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de la película live-action.
> 
> *Con esto se termina la primera etapa del fic, gracias a los poquitisimos pero honestos y muy apreciados lectores que han apoyado.
> 
> *Sé que el 2021 no parece muy alentador y para colmo ahora si terminará SnK, pero aún así, ¡¡¡Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un año nuevo lleno de bendiciones!!!, nos vemos hasta el 2021 si Dios quiere.
> 
> *Yo me voy a escuchar por centésima vez lavida lavivivivida, ¡Que chulada es la temporada final!


	38. Un lugar distinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Kaloven, 878

Las calles ahora parecen desoladas pues ningún alma caminaba por la ciudad, solo se podía ver el avanzar de los camiones militares que vigilaban el orden así como los soldados con el fusil al hombro. En la sede nacional se firmaba el acuerdo que ponía a Kaloven como un protectorado de Marley, una estrategia chueca donde les daban cierto grado de autonomía, más el orden seguía en manos de Marley. El mismo presidente que había sido elegido por los ciudadanos ahora era obligado a firmar el acuerdo, para no derramar sangre, aunque Marley aún así entró con todo el poderío militar retando a la resistencia, que tarde o temprano podría aparecer.

–Esta hecho –concluyó el hombre de cabello canoso que tenía una mirada temerosa

–Hizo lo correcto presidente Novak –mencionó el soldado pulcramente uniformado

–Solo espero que cumplan con su palabra –dijo el presidente con determinación y estrechó la mano del General que sonrío mordaz

–Por supuesto –el hombre tomó el papel firmado y con una reverencia algo burlona se marchó de ahí seguido de su amplio acompañamiento, siendo todos soldados marleyanos que lucían con orgullo el símbolo de la concha

–Felicidades por su ascenso General Krantz –expresó el Coronel Denis Eldricht –sé que logrará gobernar con eficacia esta región para Marley

–Fue gracias a su destacada labor de llegar con el ejercito intimidando a los rebeldes –respondió Emmanuel Kratz

–A estas alturas no podemos permitirnos perder más territorio –agregó el castaño Eldricht –pero me alegro que no haya tenido que sofocar una revuelta como lo fue en Berinia

–Esperemos que Gámez logre responder como se debe –dijo Krantz –yo por mi parte me aseguraré de que todo este en orden

–No lo dudo –intervino el rubio Arthur Rooney –he escuchado que ha estado reuniendo a sus mejores hombres para formar un cuerpo especial

–Es usted muy perceptivo Mayor Rooney –halagó Emmanuel con algo de sorpresa pero conteniéndose –así es, es una idea que tengo desde hace mucho, lograr una policía especial que investigue todo lo que pueda ser peligroso para Marley

–Eso ya existe, es el departamento de Inteligencia –habló Arthur

–Me refiero a que investiguen sin ser detectados –la voz de Kratz tuvo un atisbo de malicia –una policía secreta fiel a los servicios de Marley

Tanto Eldricht como Rooney se sintieron intimidados ante la idea del General, sabían que eso no era más que una movida para contener todo el poder en sus manos.

–Pero eso podría ser contraproducente, sofocar de esa manera a los pobladores podría ser un arma de doble filo –expresó Rooney

–Solo se trata de mantenerlos con miedo, que unos cuantos sirvan de ejemplo, así los demás no intentarán seguirlos –respondió algo molesto el General por los cuestionamientos del rubio

–No creo que sea buena idea –Arthur siguió respondiendo hasta que fue interrumpido por un soldado que se acercó al General

–¡Señor, el pelotón esta listo! –habló el joven cuadrándose ante su jefe

–¿Pelotón? –preguntó Arthur con sorpresa –no será un pelotón de... ¡dijo que no derramaría sangre!

–Ya se lo dije Mayor, que unos cuantos se sacrifiquen por el bien común –Kratnz sonrío al ver la rabia de Arthur –con permiso, me retiro –siguió a su subordinado dejando a los dos oficiales

–Basta Arthur –mencionó Eldricht al ver a su discípulo crispado –este no es nuestro asunto

–Pero señor, si esto sigue...

–Tú mas que nadie sabe como es el campo de batalla, es mejor esto a ver niños y mujeres acribillados –dijo el Coronel con algo de amargura

Arthur Rooney lo entendió, pero sus puños seguían cerrados con fuerza, suspiró y siguió a su maestro y jefe al estacionamiento, era hora de regresar a Marley, lo último que escuchó fue una descarga de fusiles antes de subir al auto.

* * *

...

Marley, 878 

El cuartel militar se encontraba en calma a pesar de que los problemas mundiales se estaban agudizando. El grupo que esperaba en la oficina del Coronel General von Ziegler esta vez se encontraba en silencio esperando las indicaciones de su líder, Emil no tardó en entrar, cargando un periódico y algunos mapas que extendió en su largo escritorio.

–Supongo ya saben las nuevas –mencionó el Coronel con una increíble calma –en Berinia, Gámez ha triunfado en la Guerra Civil y se ha convertido en su nuevo líder

–¿Cree que eso sea un inconveniente? –se atrevió a cuestionar Kurt Hanning

–Por ahora no –respondió el moreno –pero si tarda demasiado en el poder o hace algo sospechoso será removido

–Coronel –dijo Philip –últimamente este tipo de “dictadorzuelos” están apareciendo mucho, ¿Marley lo permitirá?

–Entiendo tu preocupación, pero, no son más que peones que nos ayudan a controlar a los revoltosos

–Gianluca Barone esta invadiendo Shalber sin nadie que le ponga freno –expresó Lieselotte Jahn

–Mientras todo este bajo nuestro control –respondió Emil –lo verdaderamente preocupante es lo que esta sucediendo en Kaloven con sus tendencias independentistas y las ideas del imbécil de Vasilevski

–Pero el Coronel Eldricht y el Mayor Rooney están en Kaloven imponiendo el orden, y al parecer el General Kratz acaba de ser nombrado protector de esa región –dijo Verner Thiele –y Vasilevski simplemente esta desquiciado –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

–Precisamente por eso –von Ziegler hizo una mueca de disgusto –es un loco que controla una potencia mundial y eso puede propiciar...

–¿Una guerra? –expresó Brendan Erickson

–Exacto, sin embargo, aún falta un ingrediente muy importante para que se dé una guerra

–¿Cual? –cuestionó Thiele

–Un motivo fuerte para comenzarla –explicó el Coronel –hasta ahora no hay ninguna razón de peso para llamar a un combate. Ni Hizuru, ni Balyak, ni Gelus tienen un motivo especial, y nosotros tampoco podemos darles uno

–Comprendo. Si no hay ninguna agresión a alguna nación importante, entonces no intervendrán –mencionó Kurt

–Así es, y entre nosotros cuatro controlamos el mundo. Marley controla la parte central del mundo, Hizuru controla el sur, Balyak el noroeste y Gelus el noreste –decía Emil mientras señalaba en el mapa los imperios dominantes que existían en el mundo –excepto por Bhara-Dochi, Küree y... –el Coronel pintó con un marcador negro la isla que se encontraba al norte del continente marleyano –Paradis-Eldia

La isla de Paradis era la única nación independiente y con ciertas posibilidades, no totalmente sometida, pero si restringida por medio de los Tratados de Hizuru. A comparación de las demás naciones sometidas por Marley, en donde éste imponía a un líder que se encargaba de serle fiel al régimen y controlará las rebeliones a toda costa; en cambio Paradis mantenía su propio gobierno, contaba con su propio ejercito y tenía sus propios socios comerciales, entre los que se encontraban Hizuru y Balyak. Marley había querido someterlos totalmente como cuando lo hicieron con los eldianos que controlaban en su territorio, pero internamente aún temían al poder destructivo de los titanes. Sabían que lo único que podían hacer por ahora era mantener una relación más o menos estable con Paradis y desarrollar en lo más posible su tecnología, así como mantenerlos vigilados.

–¿No sería algo descabellado atacar la isla? –interrogó Philip Dürer –especialmente con todos esos titanes andando por ahí

–Sobre eso, hay ciertos rumores –mencionó Emil tomando asiento –y si resultan ciertos, esto podría empeorar

–¿Que rumores? –interrogó curiosa la mujer castaña

–Que los eldianos han logrado eliminar a todos los titanes de la isla

Ante esto, los cinco subordinados se quedaron en silencio procesando la información.

–Y eso significa... que han descubierto cual es el origen de esos titanes –explicó Thiele

–Es lo más lógico –argumentó el Coronel –y eso nos lleva a una sola opción: piensan usar esa información como beneficio

–¡Pueden intentar modificar los tratados de Hizuru! o peor, ¡Culpar a algún país! –externo Dürer

–Exacto

–Entonces dependemos de lo que ellos hagan –mencionó Erickson

–Si ellos dictaminan de donde surgieron esos titanes, esa nación estará en problemas. Si es Hizuru o Balyak es casi seguro que negociaran debajo de la mesa, pero si es Marley o Gelus...

–¿Entonces, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esos titanes? –preguntó Kurt extrañado

Emil von Ziegler le dedicó una mirada filosa al hombre de anteojos, pero éste no se inmutó tanto, solo tragó saliva y se disculpo.

–Es obvio que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver –dijo Lieselotte con fastidio –en ese caso hubiese sido mejor usar a esos titanes como armas

–Además enviamos a tres espías para vigilarlos –terció Philip –aunque, realmente no han hecho nada

–Solo espero que estén en el estomago de un titán y no los hayan tomado como prisioneros, eso hundiría más a Marley –mencionó von Ziegler sobre los espías

–En este caso ¿las ordenes siguen en pie? –interrogó Verner

–Sí, solo sean lo más discretos si tienen que usar la fuerza –mencionó con énfasis el Coronel –recuerden que no solo tenemos problemas con el mundo, también esos rebeldes siguen causando alboroto

–¡A la orden! –clamaron los soldados haciendo firmemente el saludo a su jefe

Cuando Emil se quedó solo, se posiciono frente al espejo para practicar su oratoria, realmente pensaba que eso era algo ridículo, pero al ver al líder Rudolf Eckart cautivar a las masas, pensó que tal vez sería algo conveniente, pues podía convencer a la gente de que necesitaban orden y ese orden se los daría alguien con poder y carisma.

****“Tienes talento Coronel”**** le había dicho Eckart la primera vez que habló para el partido que éste dirigía ****“Tal vez puedas convertirte en el líder que tanto necesitamos”****

El coronel volvió a practicar, esta vez con mayor determinación.

* * *

...

Costa este de Marley, 878

El mar estaba calma y el sol caía de lleno en las costas, estaban en pleno verano y el calor sofocaba. Los soldados que hacían guardia preferían refrescarse en la sombra y en el peor de los casos irse a beber una cerveza, para eso escogían a un pobre patiño que se hiciera cargo de sus tareas.

–Maldito calor –dijo el patiño de ese día, quien portaba su fusil al hombro y veía con agotamiento el inmenso mar azul –maldito uniforme –se abanicaba con la mano para refrescarse

Las gaviotas de pronto salieron asustadas cerca del muelle desierto, lo que lo puso en alerta, suspirando tomó su arma y se dispuso a ahuyentar al idiota que estuviera ahí. El joven se acercó cuidadosamente al borde del muelle pero no encontró nada extraño.

****“No me digan que se trata de una broma”**** pensó el joven al conocer como se las gastaban sus compañeros.

–¡Hey vamos! ¡No caeré en su broma! –sentenció con apatía y algo de molestia, pero nada apareció –¿Me lo habré imaginado?

El chico estaba por irse cuando algo lo tomó de la pierna y lo arrastro debajo del muelle, el joven soldado intento defenderse, pero el otro fue más eficaz y le retuvo del cuello y del brazo con una llave inmovilizadora.

–Más te vale que no armes alboroto si quieres vivir –susurró la voz del atacante

–¡N-no es gracioso! –murmuró el joven soldado casi al borde de las lágrimas

–Solo guarda silencio –mencionó el otro, más pronto reconoció su voz –¿Marvin?

–¿Eh? –el chico se sobresaltó, esa voz se le hizo conocida, se trataba de un viejo conocido si no mal recordaba –¿Otto? ¿Otto Westerholt?

–Creí que habías renunciado al ejercito –mencionó Otto

–¿Tú que haces aquí? –preguntó el chico sorprendido –¿Porque estas de esa manera? –cuestionó por el estado lamentable del otro joven, ropa andrajosa, parche en el ojo y todo mojado

–Varios imprevistos –mencionó Otto sin vergüenza

–Espera, ¿no estabas tú en una misión? –cuestionó el llamado Marvin

–Estaba... –dijo el del parche –pero me temo que he fracasado –los ojos de Marvin se abrieron desmesurados

–¡Pero tú nunca te has rendido! –exclamó el flaco Marvin –¡Te conozco desde que eramos unos niños!

–Esta vez me sobrepaso la encomienda

–Dime que fue lo que te encargaron, realmente no creo que te hayas dado por vencido tan fácil

Westerholt cerró por un momento los ojos, tratando de procesar todo lo que tuvo que soportar en esa isla. Cerró los puños con coraje.

–¿Recuerdas que hubo una misión para enviar a algunos soldados a Paradis? –Marvin asintió atento –pues yo y otros dos chicos fuimos los elegidos

Marvin quiso gritar de sorpresa pero fue callado por la mano de Otto, quien no se despegó hasta que él estuviera calmado.

–¿Tu eres de los espías? –Otto asintió lentamente –pero he escuchado que ellos se fueron hace tiempo y no han enviado ningún mensaje, incluso los dieron por muertos

–Pues tienen algo de razón –argumentó Otto con acidez

–¿Que sucedió ahí? ¿Que te demoró tanto? –preguntó Marvin con verdadero interés

–Sabes que si te lo cuento, podrías ser acusado de cómplice –dijo el pecoso

–Tarde o temprano me lo preguntaran –el chico se mostró despreocupado –prefiero saber a quien puedo darle mi ayuda

–Como quieras –mencionó Otto con una media sonrisa que luego cambió a un gesto serio –tanto Albert, Hilda y yo embarcamos hacia Paradis para vigilar a esa gente, pero apenas y pisamos tierra, ellos fueron... asesinados

–¿Como? ¿Por quien? –cuestionó el joven del fusil

–Por titanes –Westerholt lanzó un suspiro –desde ahí tuve que hacerme cargo solo de la misión

–¿Porque no regresaste? Si todo estaba en contra

–Por la misma razón que tú sigues en el ejercito aunque te traten de bufón –Marvin enrojeció con esa declaración –...por miedo

–Ah –fue la seca contestación de Marvin, luego miro detenidamente a su compañero –¿Y que harás ahora?

–¿Me queda otra opción? –dijo sarcásticamente –asumiré mi responsabilidad, no tiene caso esconderme

–Pero... ellos –mencionó con miedo el joven del fusil –no te tendrán... compasión

–No pienso abrir la boca tan fácilmente –respondió Otto con seguridad –si quieren información no la tendrán a menos que me dejen con vida

–Te doy un consejo, espera a que acabe mi turno –habló Marvin –entonces podré traerte ropa y podrás presentarte más decente

–¿Eso de que me serviría?

–Te llevaré a la estación de tren y de ahí iras rápido hacia el cuartel del Coronel Eldricht o del Mayor Rooney, por ningún motivo vayas con el Coronel General von Ziegler –advirtió el chico que se alisaba el uniforme

–¿von Ziegler? ¿es ese neurótico supremacista?

–Así es, y últimamente a ganado poder al encargarse del departamento de inteligencia

–Oh mierda

–¡Ah y toma! –Marvin le arrojo una cantimplora a Otto –se nota que estas deshidratado de tanto nadar

–Gracias

–Aunque supongo que solo nadaste unos metros para que no te encontraran en el barco –rió Marvin –sería una locura que hayas nadado desde Paradis

–Sí, sería algo bizarro –respondió el pecoso

–Vendré al anochecer, espérame aquí –Otto asintió y Marvin regresó a su puesto

Mientras esperaba la hora indicada, Otto Westerholt recordaba la razón que lo había llevado a toda esa odisea. << _Nunca agaches la cabeza ante la basur_ a >> recordó esas palabras, seguidas por el sonido de disparos y el olor metálico de la sangre. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para controlar su ansiedad y sus lágrimas, ****“Lo siento papá”.****

* * *

...

Marley, 878

La brisa veraniega se sentía bien en aquel salón de edad avanzada, donde seguramente varios estudiantes habían pasado por allí. El grupo conformado por una treintena de jóvenes universitarios se reunían ahí para su club de lectura, o al menos eso parecía a los ojos de los demás.

–No hay mirones cerca –informó el joven que cerraba con precaución la puerta del salón

–Entonces comencemos con nuestro debate –dijo otro joven sentado en una mesa, los demás chicos se acomodaban a su alrededor formando un círculo –¿Que piensan de los nuevos acontecimientos en Berinia y Kaloven?

–Pienso que Marley se esta militarizando aún más –respondió una pelirroja de pecas

–Todo huele a guerra: los nuevos lideres militares, la expansión de territorio y las alianzas entre naciones –dijo otro joven de cejas pobladas

–También lo creo –mencionó el líder del club –incluso últimamente Eckart esta promoviendo una ideología nacionalista bastante radical en su partido, que por desgracia esta siendo seguida por muchos militares y civiles

–Se están formando grupos de civiles que concuerdan con esa ideología y ridiculizan a quienes no simpatizan con ellos –un joven de cabellos rizados mostró un panfleto de ese grupo, donde caricaturizaban a sus opositores

–Incluso crearon una banda distintiva que portan con orgullo en su brazo

–¿Ahora es al revés? –se cuestionó con ironía el chico que vigilaba la puerta, refiriéndose al trato que antes recibían los eldianos

–El asunto ahora es como hacer lo posible para que no ganen las elecciones

–Podríamos crear una rebelión, al menos eso haría reaccionar a la gente –habló otra joven de castaña cabellera

–Somos un movimiento pacífico –regañó el líder –No podemos rebajarnos a hacer eso, además ...

En ese momento una joven rubia con fuerza abrió la puerta sorprendiéndolos, especialmente por su rostro ceñudo.

–¡Muévanse! ¡Ellos... están quemando libros! –sentenció la muchacha quien sin esperar a sus compañeros corrió por el pasillo, los jóvenes la siguieron después de escuchar aquellas palabras

Llegaron hasta las afueras de la biblioteca donde un puñado de jóvenes –todos con un brazalete negro en el brazo, donde se distinguía un tricep invertido– amontonaban varios libros y los empapaban con gasolina.

–¡¿Que hacen?! – cuestionó con dureza la muchacha rubia

–¿Que hacemos? –respondió un joven de gesto arrogante –eliminamos la basura –mostró un libro bastante gastado que tenía unas letras doradas en la portada –todo lo que esta en contra de Marley debe ser eliminado

–¡Solo son libros! –mencionó la mujer –¡¿cual es tu problema con eso?!

–¡Que este tipo de basura, hace que gente como ustedes estén presentes aquí!

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó estupefacta la rubia

–A que la gente como ustedes solo provoca problemas, como en Berinia y Kaloven, ¿no se dan cuenta que el gobierno solo quiere ayudarnos a salir de la crisis económica?

–¡Una guerra no ayudará en nada! –los ánimos iban aumentando

–¡Tampoco nos ayudará andar provocando al gobierno!, además saben que si nos debilitamos, Gelus o Balyak no tardaran en atacar

–¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó la rubia quien tuvo que ser detenida por sus compañeros antes de que se arrojará contra el joven con quien discutía

–Tranquila Evey –llamó el líder del club –no te alteres

–Es que... –Evey notó el show que estaba montando a medio patio, si seguía llamando la atención no dudaría en llegar a la policía y eso si era meterse en graves aprietos. Se tragó su coraje y dio la espalda a sus opuestos, lo que propició que el club de lectura regresará por su camino

–¡Vaya panda de imbéciles! –se escuchó la voz desdeñosa del otro joven que estaba por tirar el ultimo libro a la hoguera

Evey Vikander saltó rápidamente para atrapar aquel libro con el que de forma ágil, golpeó la cara de su adversario para asombro de todos los presentes.

–¡Seras zorra! –maldijo el chico quien con su potente voz ordenó a sus compañeros –¡Denle una lección a esos malnacidos!

El grupo de los jóvenes con brazaletes se dio a la tarea de ir a cazar a los intelectuales, para molestia y frustración de Evey, ella corrió sin mirar atrás, aún con el libro en brazos avanzó por varias calles hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

–¿Donde estoy? –cuestionó cuando no logró reconocer ese lugar

Caminó un poco más hasta que visualizó a un par de chicos radicales, se dio la vuelta para huir lo más lejos de ahí, más escuchó que otros venían en su encuentro, se replegó a una de las paredes de una casa esperando tener suficiente suerte para no ser detectada, justo cuando un radical mencionó que escuchó algo cerca, Evey se deslizó por una pared.

–No hay nadie –dijeron los dos chicos del brazalete cuando no encontraron nada más que la calle vacía

La rubia había entrado por una especie de puerta secreta que la había salvado en el momento preciso, sin embargo, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, respiró pesado.

–Tranquila no te haré daño –escuchó una voz cerca de ella –confía en mi –Evey se tranquilizó por un momento en lo que escuchaba lo que sucedía en el exterior.

–No esta aquí –señaló una voz masculina –esa maldita pagará por haberme golpeado ¡Vámonos! –era la voz del tipo que dirigía a los quema-libros

Vikander entonces se relajó y notó que la persona a su lado encendía una vela –Gracias por ayudarme –dijo con precaución –¿puedo saber tu nombre y porque me ayudaste?

–Mi nombre es Henry König –la luz de la vela le mostró por fin el rostro de la persona, se sorprendió al ver a un chiquillo de no más de dieciséis años, de ropa sencilla, cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta baja y unos increíbles ojos esmeraldas que chispeaban con calidez –pero puedes llamarme Harry, y pronto te diré porque te ayude

El chiquillo sonrío como si afuera no existiera conflictos, y eso llenó de esperanza a Evey, que le estrechó la mano confiando en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobre Marley me imagino que es algo así como un Imperio Romano moderno donde iban sometiendo a varios pueblos y ahí imponían su dominio con algún regente o gobernador. Aquí pongo que después de la Guerra de Paradis y de perder su puesto de potencia principal, muchas naciones se quisieron independizar del dominio marleyano.
> 
> *Estas son los lugares a los que evoco en la trama, Kaloven= equivalente a Checoslovaquia, Berinia= equivalente a España, Shalber= equivalente a Albania
> 
> *El tríceps es un antiguo signo nórdico, variación del Valknut. Un símbolo de poder celestial y protección. Lo reconocerán por ser el símbolo de la poderosisima Mitsubishi.
> 
> *Advierto, se van a tocar muchos temas históricos y políticos, así que si son de aquellos que no gustan de tramas más maduras, pueden irse decepcionando, pues esta etapa será como una mezcla entre el Arco de la Insurrección y el Arco de Marley.
> 
> *Hablando de historia, puede que los capítulos tarden más en aparecer, pues tengo que chutarme nuevamente mis libros de historia y documentales para que se vea más real.
> 
> *Feliz año 2021 y disfruten lo último de SnK. Yo honestamente tengo miedo de que tenga un final genérico, pero aún confío en Isayama para cerrar con broche de oro.


	39. Lo que pudo ser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: aún hay SPOILERS del manga

* * *

Ciudad Subterránea, 878

La música sonaba alta y aún así podían percibirse las carcajadas, los desafíos verbales y hasta las propuestas a las damas de compañía, después de todo aquel era un bar muy concurrido en la Ciudad Subterránea, pues no solo ofrecía los clásicos servicios, sino servicios especiales para clientes difíciles: droga, información, espionaje y mercenarios. Ese sitio fue donde encontró alianzas y también traidores, ahí se había forjado hasta como era actualmente, casi lo sentía como un hogar.

–¿Esta noche parece muy tranquilo? –la mesera le sirvió otro trago de whisky

–Esta vez solo estoy de paso, tengo algo de tiempo libre –respondió el hombre de cabellos grises

–¿Y quiere desperdiciar ese tiempo aquí? –cuestionó intrigada la mujer que portaba un vestido entallado y escotado –hay lugares mejores

–Ya me acostumbre a este agradable ambiente –dijo con sarcasmo señalando al grupo de borrachos que comenzaban a agredirse

–Si que eres un misterio –la dama llevó sus manos a su cadera y sonrío con pícardia –si necesitas otra cosa, no dudes en llamarme –le guiño un ojo antes de retirarse a continuar con su labor

Esta vez portaba un sencillo conjunto de pantalón y saco negro a juego con una camisa blanca, aunque su cabello seguía desordenado como siempre, pues prefería ocultar la cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo y con ella también ocultaba su debilidad y resentimiento.

Stan recordó como comenzó todo, tenía 18 años cuando fue enviado a una de las tantas guerras que libró la Gelus recién restaurada, y en aquellos campos de batalla empezó a perder el miedo a la muerte, al arrepentimiento y a la justicia, abrazó el lema de “matar o morir” y se aferró a la vida a costa de muchas otras. Pero, contrario a lo que pensó, cuando regresó victorioso a su patria, no fue recibido con algarabía ni con riquezas, fue todo lo contrario. Fue internado en un laboratorio donde fue sujeto a varias pruebas que lo hicieron casi invencible, casi superhumano. Sin embargo, eso tenía un costo, y eso era ser visto como un arma de guerra, además de sufrir terribles secuelas que solo podía calmarlas con algún narcótico, narcótico que solo ellos le otorgaban y que lo fue haciendo dependiente. Tanto fue su compromiso con sus jefes, que no dudo en tomar la misión de vigilar a los dos espías que serían enviados a Paradis.

No parecía ser un trabajo de mucho riesgo, solo debía vigilar que los espías no hicieran algo tonto que pusiera en peligro el nombre de Gelus, y en caso de ser así se desharía de ellos. No obstante todo salió mal en el momento que su camarada llamó la atención de una niña al infiltrarse a la residencia donde se hospedaba la reina de Paradis. La mujer no pudo eliminar a la niña y todo se complicó, Olenka Borisova –la agente encubierto más estúpida que había conocido– tomó de rehén a la princesa heredera, ganándose la atención de todo el ejercito de las murallas. Ivanovich, el otro agente, intento negociar una ridícula propuesta que sirvió más para que los francotiradores apuntaran a la mujer que sostenía a la niña, y así sucedió, Borisova era abatida y caía a las profundidades del río cercano, mientras Ivanovich era capturado y sentenciado a libertad condicionada. Él logró escapar, más su cabeza ya tenía precio.

No fue descubierto en mucho tiempo, donde se dedicó a robar y revender objetos. Fue ganándose el respeto de algunos y el temor de otros, su idea era tener el suficiente dinero e información para regresar a Gelus. Un día de _trabajo_ normal se encontró con quien creía estaba muerta, la mujer lo reconoció de inmediato y por temor a arruinar nuevamente sus planes decidió callarla esta vez, llevándose de paso al hombre que intentó protegerla, lo que lo puso de nuevo en la mira de las autoridades eldianas.

_< < –¿Así que tu eres quien asesinó al Canciller Merian? –escuchó la voz llena de confianza del hombre que logró dar con él_

_–¡Te mataré a ti también! –amenazó con ira al ser descubierto_

_–Hombre, no pienso denunciarte si ambos podemos ayudarnos mutuamente_

_–¡No soy un perro callejero en busca de dueño! –le espetó eufórico_

_–Nunca dije que te pusieras a mis ordenes –el hombre no pareció intimidarse, aunque en la oscuridad su rostro no podía verse fácilmente –podemos trabajar juntos, claro si así lo deseas_

_–¿Que ganaría yo? –cuestionó interesado_

_–Obvio, dinero, mujeres, alcohol, lo que tu desees_

_–¿Que tendría que hacer?_

_–Lo que has estado haciendo, robar, extorsionar... matar –el hombre dijo esto último con un tono mas bajo_

_–Tendría que ganar aún más de lo que ya gano –advirtió Stan –además soy algo quisquilloso con los asuntos de callar a la gente_

_–Comprendo –el hombre le extendió un pequeño paquete –tal vez esto pueda ayudarle a decidirse_

_–¿Que mierda es esto? –el hombre de cabellos grises examinó el paquete_

_–Pruébelo por usted mismo, esto es el resultado de lo que podríamos lograr juntos_

_Sin más palabras, el hombre se retiró dejando a Stan pensativo. >>_

Aquello resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Pues ese paquete contenía la mejor droga que había probado, pues lograba calmarle en totalidad sus dolores, aunque a veces lo llevaba a actuar más grotesco y a no medir sus actos –tal y como sucedió con Isaac Hamilton, quien lo retó y acabo muerto–. Gracias a _ese socio_ , logró perfilarse como el líder del más grande grupo de delincuentes, traficantes, sicarios y terroristas que azotaban Paradis en los últimos años. Aún se escuchaba de aquel hombre conocido como _el Destripador_ , pero el quería más, incluso imaginaba que si ese tal _Destripador_ estuviera vivo sería un buen socio o un formidable enemigo, más, ahora los únicos que podían ponerle en aprietos era el Cuerpo de Investigación.

Al recordar ese regimiento, nuevamente volvió a la realidad, sabía que era tiempo de tomar cartas en cuanto a esos gusanos entrometidos. Dejando una gran cantidad de billetes, salió de ese lugar para preparar su nuevo plan.

* * *

...

Ehrmich, 878 

Apenas el sol aparecía en el cielo, cuando él ya estaba en camino hacia ese lugar tan triste y a la vez reconfortante, esta vez llevaba un ramo de tulipanes rojos, los mejores que logró comprar. Era una costumbre, cada cierto tiempo se levantaba temprano para ir a dejarle un precioso ramo de flores y charlar con ella, a veces llevaba rosas y le confesaba cuanto le hubiese gustado estar a su lado, otras veces le llevaba lirios y le contaba como le estaba yendo con su negocio, en otras ocasiones le llevaba girasoles y le comentaba como estaba su familia, y a veces le dejaba margaritas contándole sus penas y preocupaciones. Entró a aquel cementerio donde solo se enterraban los valientes que habían servido a su patria, él ya sabía de memoria la ubicación de esa tumba, la que tenía escrito el nombre de la mujer que lo salvó de ese infierno. 

–Hola –dijo con delicadeza como si temería despertar al morador de la tumba –soy yo de nuevo

El hombre colocó con cuidado el ramo de tulipanes, en sus ojos podía apreciarse un rastro de melancolía, a pesar de eso, surco una sonrisa para comenzar con su monologo. No se percató del paso del tiempo si no fuese porque otra persona llegó al mismo lugar tomándolo desprevenido.

–¿No es muy temprano para que estés aquí? –mencionó el recién llegado con algo de curiosidad

–Jean –respondió el hombre que de inmediato reconoció al hombre que se acercaba –...digo Comandante Kirstein

–¡Oh vamos! –rebatió el castaño –nos conocemos desde hace años, además no hay nadie más por aquí, llámame por mi nombre

–Ahora eres el comandante, ya no eres el Jean ignorante que conocí –mencionó el hombre al ver a Jean vistiendo la elegante gabardina larga

–Oh gracias –Kirstein respondió simplón –entonces debería llamarte Chef Donati

–Prefiero simplemente Niccolo

Jean sonrío complacido –Lo ves –luego desvió su mirada hacia la tumba de enfrente –además a ella eso no le importaba

Niccolo lanzó un suspiro –¿Tu también visitas a Sasha?

–Por supuesto –dejó al pie de la tumba otro ramo de flores, zinnias blancas –cada que puedo vengo a visitarlos

Niccolo entendió que a diferencia de él, Jean tenía a varios camaradas ahí, por desgracia. –¿Quien lo creería? –pronunció con amargura –que después de tantas batallas, los jóvenes sigan partiendo de esta manera

–Nadie sabía lo que nos depararía el futuro, nosotros peleamos por lo que creíamos era la mejor opción –habló el comandante con seguridad

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados por un momento temiendo decir otra cosa desafortunada.

–Pensé que estabas en alguna misión –dijo Niccolo

–Siempre estamos trabajando –respondió Jean –eso no significa que no pueda tomarme unos minutos para visitar a mis amigos

–Eres increíble Jean –reconoció el chef –yo apenas tengo tiempo libre con el restaurante

–Es cuestión de organizarse, siempre hay tiempo

–En ese caso, puedes pasarte un día con tu familia a mi restaurante –el hombre marleyano le guiñó el ojo –la casa invita

Kirstein asintió agradecido por la oferta –Lo haré –el chef se despidió formalmente, más, antes de dar un paso, Jean recordó decirle algo –Salúdame a los Blouse... y muchas gracias por recordar a Sasha

Niccolo que ahora se había convertido en todo un chef reconocido, dueño de su propio restaurante, era un hombre maduro y que había logrado dejar atrás los rencores. –No tienes nada que agradecerme, soy yo quien siempre le estaré agradecido a ella

Jean se mostró conforme, realmente Niccolo era el hombre indicado para Sasha, lamentablemente eso no pudo ser posible porque una bala le arrebató la vida. A veces solía divagar como sería su vida si sus amigos hubiesen sobrevivido; Sasha probablemente estaría casada con el chef, algo que le daría gracia al ver como ésta devoraba todo lo preparado por Niccolo, tal vez hubiese dejado el ejercito y se concentraría en ayudar a niños huérfanos como lo hizo con Kaya, y también tendría a un par de niños tan inquietos como ella. Connie probablemente seguiría en el ejercito, ayudando especialmente a Armin a encontrar algún antídoto para los titanes, es muy probable que tuviera el rango de capitán y seguramente usaría ese cargo para impresionar a las chicas, también estaba seguro que si tenía hijos se llevarían bien con Murakumo.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. “ ** **¿Realmente serían felices?”**** , se preguntó seriamente saliendo de sus ilusiones. ¿Él era realmente feliz al haber sobrevivido?. Tenía varias alegrías en su corazón: su ascenso como líder, su matrimonio, su hijo, su protegida, sus amigos, sus subordinados y su misión como soldado; sin embargo también tenía pesares, especialmente las muertes: la de su madre y las de varios civiles de la Tragedia de Mitras, la de sus subordinados combatiendo titanes y las de sus amigos hace años.

Sasha al menos descansaba en el cementerio, al igual que la comandante Zöe y el valiente Onyankopon, que le fue permitido el acceso por tratarse de alguien que contribuyó en Eldia. Pero, no fue así para Connie, ni para el capitán Levi, ni para el comandante Smith, ni para ninguno de los demás cambiantes; pues de ellos no se encontraron restos a los cuales depositar en una tumba, ni se les celebró funeral, solo el monumento de Shiganshina servía para recordar a todos esos caídos que nunca llegaron a conocerse ni a dejar una lápida, como fue el caso de Marco.

Lo único que podía hacer era vivir con su recuerdo, agradeciendo su confianza y seguir adelante, esto último era lo único que rescataba del bastardo suicida. Se despidió silenciosamente de su amiga y se marchó antes de que más gente llegara, pues aunque no lo demostrará, el peso de las muertes de sus soldados le afectaba, prefería no encontrase con sus familiares e inventarse alguna excusa heroica. Por eso iba de visita en las mañanas, para evitar encuentros por demás lamentables.

* * *

...

Mitras, 878

_< < –¡Llévanos contigo!_

_–Me tengo que ir, háganle caso a su hermana –sonó suave la voz masculina_

_–¿A donde vas papá? ¡Yo quiero ir! –dijeron los niños de cabello oscuro_

_–¡Yo también! –exclamó con su aguda voz, su padre mostró una mirada enternecedora pero inmediatamente se mostró decidido_

_–Lo siento, esta vez no será –mencionó el padre de familia –pero les traeré algunos obsequios si se portan bien_

_–¿De verdad? –cuestionaron los cuatro pequeños con un brillo inocente en los ojos_

_–Claro –sonrío el hombre –además no tardaré, será un viaje muy corto_

_–¡Sí! –clamaron entusiasmados los niños_

_–Fine, estas a cargo –acarició la cabellera rubia de la niña mayor_

_–¡Sí, padre! –la niña se ruborizó por ser de confianza para su progenitor_

_–¡Que te vaya bien en el trabajo! –dijeron los niños y su madre al hombre que lideraba la familia, lo vieron salir de la casa para dirigirse a su carruaje en compañía de su guardia personal_

_–¿Podemos ir al parque? –preguntó uno de los gemelos a su madre_

_–De acuerdo –aceptó la señora Tybur, quien salió con los niños acompañada de la mucama fiel a la familia_

_Los Tybur se encontraban cerca del puerto de Liberio, donde Willy tenía trabajo reciente, así que se hospedaron en una casa del área privilegiada alejada del gueto eldiano. Los niños corrieron y jugaron por todo el parque, mientras su madre los supervisaba sentada en una banca y la señorita Lara estaba a su lado. En el juego de pelota, él, siendo el más pequeño no alcanzó a recibir el balón y éste se perdió entre las calles. En principio, Fine la hermana mayor se ofreció a traer el juguete, pero él mismo insistió en acompañarla, tomados de la mano los hermanos divisaban los lugares donde podría estar la pelota. Al final la encontraron entre tanta gente, por lo que, el más pequeño se adelantó para evitar que la multitud pateara su balón, sin embargo, la pelota fue recogida por un alto hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, como los de él._

_–¿Esto es tuyo? –preguntó aquel hombre de cejas tupidas, el niño asintió con algo de temor –aquí tienes –le extendió el juguete_

_El niño tomó su pelota y agradeció algo apenado. El hombre rubio sonrío sincero, en ese momento llegó su sirvienta, quien se mostró algo molesta._

_–Ludwig es hora de irnos –dijo la mucama lanzándole una mirada acusadora al hombre rubio_

_–S-sí –mencionó el pequeño y se alejó del rubio alto_

_–¿Son sus amos? –cuestionó el hombre de grandes cejas a la mujer, la señorita Lara seguía impasible –los niños son tan inocentes –Ludwig notó que el hombre esbozó una sonrisa triste_

_–Niños regresen con sus hermanos –indicó la sirvienta –yo los alcanzaré una vez que resuelva un malentendido con este caballero_

_–Sí –contestó su hermana y tomándolo de la mano de alejaron de ahí, Ludwig volteó a ver nuevamente a aquel hombre, y por fin se dio cuenta de que al hombre la hacía falta el brazo derecho_

_–Ese señor es raro –pronunció el niño_

_–¿Te dijo o hizo algo malo? –cuestionó preocupada su hermana mayor, él negó con la cabeza_

_–Se parece a papá –Fine se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera loco_

_–¡Claro que no! ¡Papá es mucho mas guapo y mucho más elegante que ese señor! –exclamó orgullosa la niña –¡además la señorita Lara lo pondrá en su lugar!_

_Ludwig no dijo nada más hasta que llegó con sus hermanos que impacientes le arrebataron la pelota para jugar nuevamente, en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo seguido de un temblor. Una especie de esqueleto gigante se formó en el mismo lugar donde se habían quedado la señorita Lara y el señor de cejas gruesas._

_–¡¿Que sucede?! –preguntó asustada la hermana mayor_

_–¡Niños no se alejen! –escuchó a su madre quien los encerró en sus brazos –¡¿Y Lara?!_

_–¡Allá! –indicó su hermana de cabellera negra, al lugar donde ese esqueleto tenía en su mano a una mujer de vestimenta negra y blanca, la cual se llevó a sus fauces_

_–¡¿Que es eso?! –preguntaron los gemelos horrorizados al ver al gigante devorar a su fiel sirvienta_

_–¡No puede ser! –sintió que los brazos de su madre temblaban y su cara perdía color –¡Es... el titán... colosal! –exclamó casi hiperventilando_

_Entonces se escucharon los gritos de la gente, tratando de escapar del gigante, a pesar de solo estar formado de la cintura hacia arriba, logró crear caos y miedo. No obstante, un hombre salió de la nuca del titán y caminó con rumbo al muelle. Cuando paso a su lado, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ese mismo hombre de cejas gruesas y carente de brazo, pero ahora vestía un uniforme negro con un aditamento extraño en la cintura y una capa verde._

_–¡¿Porque lo hiciste?! –escuchó el rugido de su madre –¡¿Porque la devoraste?!_

_El hombre se mantenía sereno y respondió –¿Había otra manera de detener al titán martillo de guerra?_

_La señora Tybur rechinó los dientes y arrugó más el ceño, con toda su furia descargó su veneno –¡Maldito demonio!_

_El hombre detuvo su paso y luego se giró a verlos con una sonrisa serena y a la vez aterradora –Así es, solo un demonio es capaz de hacer esto –dicho esto se arrojó al mar_

_Al parecer todo había acabado, cuando a lo lejos un brillo intenso surgió en el mar. La señora Tybur se levantó de un salto y tomando a todos sus hijos, emprendió la carrera al lado opuesto del puerto. Ludwig alcanzó a ver de reojo como el mar se alzaba en una columna gigantesca que se tragó a todas las embarcaciones militares ahí ancladas. Pero lo peor estaba por venir._

_Las olas cayeron sobre el puerto, Ludwig solo sintió el fuerte y húmedo impacto arrebatándole a su madre y hermanos. Se estrelló contra algún muro y sintió ahogarse, pero algún Dios se compadeció de él, bajando la marea y depositándolo suavemente en algún tejado. Lo último que vio el menor de los Tybur, fue la ciudad cubierta de agua y en la lejanía emerger del mar al titán colosal, el dios de la destrucción había hecho honor a su título. >>_

El joven salió de su sopor, y se talló los ojos con pesadez. Se ajustó la corbata y tomó los papeles que había dejado en un sobre cercano. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Dix, antes de tocar la puerta, una mujer –que él reconoció como madame Vinsonneau– salió del despacho con una sonrisa satisfactoria, él simplemente la saludó cortésmente, aunque ella pasó de largo.

–¿Así que tenía visitas desde temprano? –saludó a su superior con un toque de humor

–No es lo que piensas –dijo el líder del parlamento algo molesto, Ludwig inmediatamente lo notó

–Es una mujer dura ¿cierto?

–Si tuviera tu edad y tu aspecto, la tendría comiendo de mi mano –el joven río –aunque dudo que te gusten ese tipo de situaciones, tú pareces aspirar a algo mejor –Jürgen observó atento al miembro más joven del parlamento, sin embargo, no encontró nada con que seguir bromeando

–Yo solo quiero un mundo mejor –el joven de cabellos negros sonrío inocentemente, causando escalofríos en Jürgen Dix

* * *

...

Distrito Rose, 878

El sol tendía sus cálidos rayos a las afueras de Ehrmich, el poblado era bastante tranquilo a comparación de la ciudad cercana, así que podía verse a los niños jugando por las calles, gran variedad de puestos ambulantes y casas pintorescas. Las calles empedradas y los jardines coloridos hacían lucir a aquel poblado como una especie de lugar encantado.

La mujer de cortos cabellos rubios caminaba entre los comercios a paso lento buscando los últimos objetos de su lista de compras. Una vez que cumplió su tarea, se encaminó hasta una de las casas más alejadas de la aldea, una casa espaciosa con solo tres habitaciones en la parte superior, de amplio jardín y delimitada por una cerca blanca de madera. Abrió la puerta y entró al cálido hogar, acomodó un poco las compras y dio los buenos días en voz alta. Nadie le devolvió el saludo, por lo que buscó con la mirada al único habitante de la casa. Fue hasta que se asomó al pórtico que daba al patio, donde por fin encontró al silencioso habitante.

–¡Así que aquí está! –reprochó la rubia –No debería levantarse de la cama sin ayuda

Sentada sobre una silla de ruedas, una mujer adulta se hallaba contemplando el cielo, en su regazo reposaba una hoja con marcas de haber sido doblada. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en un moño bajo, no obstante las hebras rebeldes se balanceaban con el viento matutino.

–¿Ha llegado una carta? –cuestionó la rubia intrigada –¿Acaso es de... –mencionó la mujer suponiendo quien era el remitente

La mujer de cabellos negros asintió con suavidad y una levísima sonrisa.

–¡¿No se lo dije?! –exclamó la rubia con alegría –Murakumo no se olvidaría de usted, probablemente solo se retrasó, después de todo esta en una misión importante

El semblante de la mujer pasó de alegrarse a tornarse triste en unos segundos, por lo que la rubia decidió abordar el tema de otra manera.

–No se preocupe, él estará bien –dijo con un tono conciliador –Murakumo es fuerte, se graduó como el número dos de su generación de reclutas y su talento es alabado por sus nuevos colegas

–Lo sé –respondió la suave voz femenina que se había mantenido callada

La joven rubia examinó por un momento a su señora y se preguntó porque había decidido cuidarla a pesar de sus pocas muestras de expresión. Ella había ingresado a la entonces Legión de Reconocimiento para que el mundo reconociera a Eldia como una nación independiente, y si tenía que morir por defender a su patria, lo haría sin vacilar. Pero luego llegó la paz, y ella ya encontraba la motivación que alguna vez le acompañó, hasta el lastimero día de la Tragedia de Mitras.

Recordaba que ese día logró salvar al pequeño –y desorientado– hijo de su jefe, lo resguardó hasta que el comandante Kirstein llegó por él. Después con tantos apuros, Jean le confío a ella el cuidado de su familia, al pequeño que parecía seguir en shock y a la esposa que permanecía en cama sanando sus heridas.

Ahí la conoció, a Azumabito Ryoko, la bella y sensible oriental que había llegado desde Hizuru hace algunos años en un viaje, como parte del séquito de la mediadora Kiyomi a tierras eldianas. Según los rumores, entre las reuniones que hacían los Azumabito y los miembros del ejercito, ahí se conocieron y se enamoraron el entonces subcomandante de la Legión y la joven oriental, y se formó un lazo de amor tan grande, que la mujer prefirió abandonar a su clan y a su tierra, para vivir al lado del comandante en un lugar nuevo y con gente distinta.

Sin embargo, al verla por primera vez, la Azumabito causó en ella un deslumbramiento enorme que la hizo acercarse y prometerse ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Además, Ryoko superó sus expectativas, pues a pesar de que era de Hizuru, poseía unos rasgos más bien mezclados, especialmente sus ojos rasgados de color gris acero, y su presencia –a pesar de seguir en cama– la sentía fuerte, orgullosa y hasta amenazante, como si estuviera viendo a una heroína de carne y hueso. Una heroína que tiene también un corazón cálido, que pese a todo intentaba levantarse, sonreírle a su hijo, apoyar a su esposo y seguir una vida normal. Y en ese momento, se dijo que la seguiría siempre.

–Murakumo regresará –dijo con total confianza, algo que sorprendió a la oriental, que lo demostró con un suspiro

La mujer del importante clan Azumabito, no vestía más que una sencilla falda larga, una blusa de manga larga con la que ocultaba celosa su marca de familia y una yukata –de color rojo, adornado con unos discretos patrones de pétalos de sakura– a modo de suéter, lo que indicaba su nula superficialidad. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan a gusto a su lado.

Ryoko por fin volteó a mirarla, la rubia se sorprendió al ver el brillo en los melancólicos ojos grises y una sonrisa sincera formarse en sus labios. La oriental guardó nuevamente la carta en su sobre y maniobrando las ruedas de su vehículo se acercó a ella, tomándole de la mano cariñosamente.

–Gracias por todo, Lousie-chan

Al escuchar la forma en que la llamaba, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de más por la emoción y se sintió orgullosa de su labor, una que podía parecer hasta degradante a los ojos ajenos, pues cuidar de una persona con poca movilidad era de admirarse –De nada, ahora vamos a la cocina, le prepararé su almuerzo favorito...

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron al comedor, forjando más que un lazo de servicio, uno de aprecio sincero y mutuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Niccolo x Sasha era más canon (y bello) que esas ships populares que ni química tienen. Change my mind.
> 
> *Agradezco que se hayan agregado ciertas cosas en el anime: primero, que nos aclararon que los niños latosos son hijos de Willy; segundo, que nos hayan mostrado el primer y probablemente uno de los pocos besos romanticos de la obra; y tercero, que le hayan dado nombre a la hermana e hija de Willy. Me ahorraste trabajo, gracias MappaGod.
> 
> *Sobre Ludwig, si lo notaron lo introduje desde el capitulo 2, y sí, ya desde ese momento lo había concebido como un Tybur, solo que con algunas variantes. Pero como ya dije en el punto anterior, gracias a lo hecho por Mappa, preferí apegarme al canon y no cambiar su origen, así que este personaje es el niño más pequeño de la familia, el rubio con corte tipo Levi.
> 
> *¿Porque puse a Ludwig como un Tybur? Porque pienso que los Tybur fueron desaprovechados y son infravalorados por el fandom, y porque yo quería XD; ¿Porque de niño tiene el cabello rubio y aquí negro? Simple, usa tinte; ¿Como sobrevivió y llegó a Paradis? ¿Cual es su objetivo? ¿Que importancia tendrá en la trama?... eso mis estimados lectores lo verán en futuros capítulos.
> 
> *Pues lamentablemente se viene el final, y también la toxicidad esta a full. No sean idiotas y confundan la libertad de expresión con el acoso a terceros, por favor, es una pena que el fandom se comporte así :(


	40. Registros, parte 1: El pueblo de Ymir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Marley, 878

La casa era pequeña y no parecía ser muy usada, eso se notaba por el polvo acumulado así como las malas condiciones de la madera de los muebles y las manchas de moho en las paredes. O tal vez era porque la renta era muy barata, decidió no preguntar y prefirió seguir sentada mientras contemplaba a aquel chico que le había salvado. No parecía tener malas intenciones y tampoco parecía pertenecer a los militantes del partido de Eckart, más aún tenía ciertas reservas, por lo que se mantuvo callada hasta que el joven Harry le extendió una taza de porcelana con un brebaje bastante apetitivo y unas galletas dulces.

–Lamento no poder darte un mejor servicio, pero no cuento con más recursos –se disculpó el chico castaño

–No te preocupes –respondió Evey oliendo cautelosamente el té, buscando algún indicio extraño

–No esta envenenado ni tiene algún somnífero –dijo Harry al darse cuenta de la desconfianza de la chica

–No, yo solo... –Evey se apenó al ser descubierta, pero luego entendió que así no llegaría a nada, decidió ser directa –¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Eres estudiante?

El chico castaño sonrío ante esto –Vaya, si que eres directa. Vine a Marley a buscar cierta información –mencionó con cierta seriedad el muchacho

–¿De donde vienes?

–De Rinean –el chico se refirió una nación en el norte del continente

–¿Y esa información es tan necesaria para que vengas en estas condiciones a Marley? –la chica no comprendía al joven castaño

–Así es, de otra manera sería muy difícil

–¿Puedo saber que información buscas?

Harry inhalo y exhaló aire antes de contestar –Quiero saber sobre el asesino de mi madre

–¿Asesino? ¿El es de Marley? ¿Como estas tan seguro que él esta aquí? –la rubia comenzó a hacer varias preguntas

–Estoy seguro que esta aquí, nadie más con odio hacia los eldianos haría semejante acto –respondió con cierta acidez

–¿Eres eldiano? –Evey se sorprendió ante tal confesión

–Sí, mis padres eran eldianos pero yo nací en Rinean, aunque mi padre murió cuando aún era muy pequeño

–¿Tus padres vivían en Paradis? –cuestionó la rubia

–No, mis padres vivían aquí pero lograron escapar de la matanza de las zonas de internamiento, estuvieron escondiéndose por un largo tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaron, además tengo una hermana mayor

–¿Y ella esta de acuerdo con tu decisión de venir a Marley?

Harry rió nervioso –C-claro

–No suenas muy convincente –apuntó Evey con algo de reproche

–Mi hermana es una persona muy ocupada, y no tiene problema con mis decisiones –“ ** **hasta ahora”**** completó el castaño en su mente

–¿Entonces vienes a buscar el paradero del asesino de tu madre en Marley solo porque algunos marleyanos odian a los eldianos? –resumió la joven todavía incrédula

–Sí –el chico se encogió de hombros –sé que hay varias naciones que nos odian, pero Marley siempre ha sembrado la semilla de la discordia, incluso hasta en la actualidad donde ya no son la potencia principal del mundo

–En eso tienes razón –admitió la chica –Marley siempre avivó el rencor contra los eldianos, incluso cuando estuvo cerca de recibir aquel ataque tan temible conocido como el “Retumbar”

–Aunque es gracioso que lo primero que me encuentro es que los marleyanos están realmente divididos –confesó el muchacho –ahora veo que esos radicales comienzan a tomar fuerza

–Yo también creí que todo era diferente, sin embargo, parece que Marley se aferra a su resentimiento y ahora lo usa para obtener poder político

–¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre y de donde vienes? –el castaño desvió el escabroso tema

–¡Es cierto, no me he presentado! –la rubia se abofeteó mentalmente –Soy Evey Vikander, vengo de Scavedia a estudiar en la Universidad de Marley

–Eso es increíble, si yo estuviera en otra situación me hubiese gustado ingresar a la Universidad –hubo un momento de silencio donde Harry quedó pensativo y Evey no sabía para donde dirigir la conversación –como sea, solo busco una pequeña pista, me gustaría saber cual fue su motivo para asesinarla –el castaño cerró fuertemente sus puños

–A veces te darán justificaciones estúpidas. Deberías dejarlo –aconsejo la joven

–Aunque sea la razón más estúpida quiero saber. Tal vez así logre romper el ciclo de violencia que lleva mi pueblo –mencionó seguro el castaño

Evey miró con empatía al chico, no podía hacerlo desistir de su propósito, pues al igual que ella, él también había llegado a Marley en busca de una meta. Aunque también se preguntó como sería vivir en carne propia los pecados de sus antepasados, aquellos que sometieron con terror a varias naciones y luego pagaron con odio, con exclusión y con aniquilación.

–Lo siento –dijo la rubia con sinceridad –lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar

Harry se sorprendió por la disculpa de la joven, se alegró internamente de salvar a alguien como ella –No te disculpes, entiendo que no todos nos odian, aún hay muchos inocentes

Evey río con mofa recordando algo –Algunos no sé si sean inocentes o no, pero si es claro que son víctimas del sistema de adoctrinamiento. Eckart es el ejemplo perfecto de adoctrinamiento político y social

–He escuchado que ese hombre esta adquiriendo confianza entre los altos mandos militares –comentó Harry

–Así es –contestó Vikander –por eso tememos una dictadura

–¿Y que tienen pensado hacer para detenerlo?

–Tratamos de despertar a la gente de esa ilusión, publicamos un periódico demostrando sus actitudes represoras

–¿Eso no te crea problemas?

–No realmente... –la rubia se avergonzó un poco –somos un grupo pequeño que no se nos considera peligroso

El joven castaño suspiró –Pero los eldianos si somos considerados peligrosos –miró a la rubia que se había quedado en silencio –Evey me doy cuenta que eres una chica muy inteligente y comprensiva, dime algo ¿que harías tu para detener el odio hacia Eldia?

–¿Yo? –la chica se mostró confundida –no creo que importe mi opinión

–A mi sí me importa

–Pues... –la rubia pensó su respuesta con detenimiento –tal vez demostrar que no pueden convertirse en titanes nunca más

–Eso fue lo que se había demostrado para firmar los Tratados de Hizuru, pero los titanes volvieron

–¡Bueno! Debe de haber un antídoto –dijo Evey con nerviosismo –todo en este mundo tiene una cura, ¡a menos que los titanes provengan de Marte!

–Eso sería una locura –Harry dijo con desgano

Evey notó la cara triste del muchacho, quiso decir algo para levantarle el ánimo, pero luego recordó el libro que había salvado de la hoguera y que aún mantenía en su bolso.

–Me tengo que ir, pero antes... –la rubia sacó de su bolso un libro grueso de pasta dura –quiero que tengas esto como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado

–Un libro sobre la historia de Eldia –el chico castaño contempló el libro con letras doradas en su portada

–Creo que te ayudará a comprender un poco sobre el pueblo eldiano y su historia en el mundo –mencionó Evey

–Pero ya se sobre Eldia, al menos desde el punto de vista de Marley

–¡Exacto! –exclamó Vikander –pero este libro fue escrito por un autor con un punto de vista neutral, más enfocado a recopilar información que a juzgar

–¿No esos libros están prohibidos? –cuestionó el muchacho

–¿Porque crees que lo salve de ser convertido en cenizas? –dijo la rubia orgullosa –esto fue la razón por la que esos primates me seguían

–¿Tan malo es este libro para Marley? –preguntó el chico quien recibió en sus manos el ejemplar

–Mejor descúbrelo por ti mismo –la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta –gracias por el té, pero es hora de saber como están mis compañeros

–¿Estas segura? –el castaño se preocupó

–Ya pasó algo de tiempo, la oscuridad me ayudará a escabullirme –la rubia sonrío y con precaución abrió la puerta, antes de salir totalmente, se dirigió nuevamente a Harry –espero volver a verte, es interesante hablar con un chico tan maduro

–Espero lo mismo –dijo con una sonrisa el castaño quien al ver partir a su invitada examinó más a detalle aquel libro

* * *

...

Una vez que Harry se quedó a solas, analizó aquel objeto, un libro grueso y de buena calidad por lo bien conservado que se encontraba, aunque por lo visto no era tan viejo. Su curiosidad hizo que abriera el libro y ojeara las primeras hojas, a comparación de otros libros que ya había visto, éste no solo recopilaba la historia de Eldia, sino también una serie de relatos que habían pasado de generación en generación, también hablaba un poco de los clanes importantes en el imperio, de sus tradiciones y costumbres, así como de los choques con otras culturas y hasta las anécdotas de otros pueblos sobre Eldia. Harry se sorprendió al encontrar semejante ejemplar tan completo, ahora entendía el deseo de Evey de resguardarlo.

Sin perder más tiempo tomó una hoja de papel y lápiz para hacer anotaciones, se preparó un café cargado para estar en vela toda la noche, ese libro debía ser analizado minuciosamente. En principio era como todo libro normal con su respectivo índice e introducción, lo único nuevo y que llamó la atención del castaño fue una dedicatoria bastante ambigua:

_“Este libro esta dedicado a todos aquellos que no buscan la versión del vencedor ni la del perdedor, sino el punto de vista de un espectador promedio. Pues entre aquellos que asesinan esperanzas y aquellos que fueron asesinados hay un muro que podría hacerlos pelear fácilmente, y este no es el fin de este libro, sino la reflexión y la comprensión.”_

Pasando la página, se contaba el comienzo del pueblo eldiano como una tribu de cazadores y recolectores que posteriormente con el apogeo de las ciudades y el comercio comenzaron a saquear, hasta convertirse en un gran pueblo de guerreros que sometían a otros pueblos, generalmente pequeños pueblos sin formación guerrera, a cuyos habitantes comenzaron a esclavizar con métodos tan crueles como cortarles la lengua. Fue hasta la extraña llegada de Ymir Fritz y sus poderes titanes que Eldia se fortaleció tanto que le hizo frente al más poderoso pueblo de ese entonces Marley, y ahí comenzó el imperio gobernado por los Fritz y por los titanes.

****“Ymir Fritz”**** pensó Harry König en aquella mujer de la cual no se sabía a ciencia cierta su origen ni la razón de su poder. Para Eldia fue su salvadora, aquella diosa bondadosa que trajo prosperidad cultivando tierras y construyendo caminos y puentes. Para Marley y demás naciones sometidas fue una bruja que pactó con el demonio su alma a cambio de ese abominable poder. Y para los más escépticos era solo una invención para justificar la rara condición de los eldianos. Aunque lo único seguro era toda la historia cruel que se venía forjando desde Ymir, de ahí que los eldianos fueran llamados despectivamente como “pueblo de Ymir”.

Siguió leyendo pero decidió saltarse hasta la sección de las anécdotas y relatos de los sometidos, tomó un sorbo grande de café para prestar atención. Cuando más leía, más se avergonzaba de sus antepasados, sabía que esos actos no podrían ser perdonados fácilmente y comprendía el porque del odio hacia su raza, pero eso solo generaría más sangre derramada. Seguir el mismo patrón por siglos no cambiaría nada, ni les daría la paz que tanto rogaban. ¿Entonces cual era la solución?.

Ya casi amanecía cuando el castaño acabó de leer esa cruda sección, Harry no tardó en anotar unas líneas importantes, quería conocer más sobre el pasado, pero sabía que iba a ser difícil encontrar algo tan neutral o mejor dicho cercano a la verdad, pues la historia era fácilmente manipulada por el punto de vista del escritor. Dobló el papel y selló el sobre para enviar lo antes posible aquella carta, una que tendría que recorrer un camino bastante largo, rogó que esa carta llegara a tiempo y a su destino correcto.

_“Debemos encontrar una solución o de otra manera seguiremos repitiendo la misma tragedia una y otra vez.”_

* * *

...

Atardecía en aquella ciudad pequeña, aún se podía notar a varias personas caminado por las calles, aunque cierto sector –uno de casas mas sombrías y antiguas– se veía abandonado. Un joven caminaba con mucha atención, ojeaba su mapa y luego regresaba su vista a las calles, el lugar a donde se había adentrado era aquella zona sólida donde solo los faroles iluminaban su sendero.

–¿Por donde se habrá metido? –se cuestionó el joven comprendiendo que ese lugar no era muy seguro

No había alcanzado a dar la media vuelta cuando escuchó como un grupo de personas se iban acercando, no huyó, pues eso solo atraería más a los cazadores, se mantendría sereno.

–¡Miren a quien tenemos por aquí! –mencionó un joven de cabellos castaños que exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo de forma vulgar –pareces perdido chico ¿Quieres una mano?

Ante la pregunta sarcástica, los acompañantes del muchacho comenzaron a carcajear y otros más a burlarse, sin embargo el joven perdido habló de forma segura y educada –Podrían decirme si han visto a un amigo, es alguien de mi edad de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos verdes

El grupo se miró entre sí sorprendido por el nulo temor que mostró el joven, por lo que el líder se acercó para jugar un poco con él.

–Oye, ¿eres provinciano verdad? –dijo el tipo del cigarrillo –de otra manera sabrías que este es nuestro territorio, y por lo tanto no entrarías aquí –el joven le sonrío socarronamente –... a menos que quieras jugar con nosotros

–Solo estoy buscando a alguien y me voy –expresó el joven perdido sin miedo, cosa que molestó al bravucón. Éste analizó a su presa, tendría unos dieciséis años, de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos grises como el acero. Su ropa no parecía costosa, solo se trataba de una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cafés a juego con un saco y una boina, llevaba también una bandana morada en el cuello, además de una mochila enorme, por lo que podía asegurar que era un migrante.

–¡Oh vamos! –el bravucón le abrazó a la altura del cuello para evitar su escape aunque sintió algo de envidia al percibir la fuerte complexión del muchacho –¡Quedate un rato! Descansa un poco de tan pesado equipaje

Los ojos grises del chico brillaron ante esa alerta, por lo que sin ser tan descortés se quitó de encima el brazo del bravucón –Lo siento, detesto el olor a cigarrillo

El grupo se asombró por tal insultó y el líder crujió los dientes, aventando el cigarrillo, enseguida apretó sus puños en clara muestra de enfado –Ustedes no se metan –ordenó el furioso líder a su pandilla, para luego escupir a los pies de su contrincante –¡Y tú! ¡Dame tu nombre, para encargar una lápida! –sentenció rabioso

–Marco Stein –dijo el chico extraviado, quien tomó posición ante lo inevitable, chasqueó la lengua al saber que tendría que pelear con su estorbosa mochila, más si la dejaba en el piso, se la llevarían en un parpadeo

Mientras vacilaba en como pelear, a Marco le llegó el primer ataque que logró esquivar con increíble agilidad, una serie mas de puñetazos y patadas le fueron lanzados pero él pudo evadirlos. Se desconcentró un momento cuando un golpe dio en la mochila y se escuchó un sonido metálico, por lo que el bravucón logró acertar un golpe en la mandíbula, ante esto, Marco sintió su sangre hervir y aprovechando la abertura del otro, conectó un golpe en el estomago de su contrincante que le sacó el aire y lo hizo arrodillarse.

–¡Jefe! –murmuraron los otros chicos asombrados, no decidiéndose si ayudar a su líder o irse contra el muchacho

–¡Marco! –un grito potente sacó de sus pensamientos a todos los presentes, se trataba de un chico rubio de corte de hongo que cubría sus ojos –¡Tu jugando aquí! ¡El jefe esta furioso! –exclamó con molestia el chico

El chico de ojos grises se quedó callado por un momento, hasta que se encogió de hombros y se excusó –Me encontré con esta gente amigable, tuve que ponerla en su lugar

–¡Entonces vámonos!

–De acuerdo

–¡Esperen! ¡¿a donde van?! –preguntó molesto otro chico de la pandilla –¡Deben pagar por esto! –refiriéndose a la humillación de su líder

–¿Disculpa? –el chico rubio dio la media vuelta dejando ver su brazalete con el tricep blanco invertido –¿Me estas ordenando? –dijo con un tono altivo

El grupo notó que esos chicos eran pertenecientes al grupo de Eckart, así que dejaron pasar las cosas, temían una represión futura –¡S-solo jugábamos!

–¡Entonces esfumen sus traseros de aquí! –indicó el rubio y de inmediato el grupo de bravucones tomó a su líder y huyó de ahí

Ya sin merodeadores cercanos, el chico rubio dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones –Eso estuvo cerca –sintió sus rodillas temblar

–Gracias por la ayuda Hugh –dijo el chico de la boina –fue una buena actuación, incluso lograste hacer una copia creíble de ese brazalete

–No fue nada Mura...digo Marco –dijo el chico de corte de hongo apenado por los halagos de su compañero

–Hugh recuerda no llamar la atención –mencionó el moreno en voz baja –estamos en territorio enemigo

–Lo siento –el rubio se sintió culpable de su estupidez

–Ya no importa –Murakumo alias “Marco” suspiró y volvió a sacar su mapa –ahora lo principal es encontrar al idiota de _Flamita_

–Cierto, no puede estar muy lejos

–Ahora ayúdame con esto –le entregó el mapa –es algo difícil de comprender –gruñó el joven Kirstein

Hugh Thatch lo analizó e inmediatamente se ubicó en aquel mapa –Estamos aquí, así que deberíamos movernos hacia esa calle

–En marcha –dijo seguro el chico moreno

–¿Eh? Marco –intervino el joven rubio –es en la dirección opuesta –señaló la calle correcta

Murakumo rodó los ojos y se puso en marcha para diversión de su compañero, quien emitió una ligera risa.

–¡Muévete! –regañó Kirstein para evitar abochornarse ante su compañero por la pésima orientación que tenía

–¡Ya voy! –respondió Hugh cargando su gran mochila y tratando de alcanzarle el paso

* * *

...

La noche caía en la ciudad, había pasado desapercibido en el tren y en la estación, donde se hizo pasar por un invidente para no levantar sospechas, más lo que él recordaba de Marley no se comparaba con lo que sus ojos veían. El bando más radical de Marley estaba ganando poder gracias a varios factores: economía critica, potencias amenazantes y rebeliones independentistas en algunos lugares, lo que hacía que mucha gente buscara a algún grupo que impusiera orden para obtener un “supuesto” bienestar, además de aprovechar el rencor remanente de los marleyanos contra otras naciones, especialmente Eldia y sus nuevos titanes.

Él, había sido enviado a Paradis junto con otros chicos apenas se conoció la Tragedia de Mitras, esto con el fin de averiguar el porque de la nueva amenaza titán, pero la misión cayó estrepitosamente al ser asesinados sus compañeros, a pocos días de haber desembarcado. Él, aún con miedo logró infiltrarse en la sociedad eldiana y sobrevivió hasta cumplir trece años, donde ingresó a la Academia Militar de la isla. De los tres regimientos del ejercito, se decantó por la Gendarmería Real para estar cerca de la familia real, pero no logró obtener alguna pista importante. Sin embargo, lo que si lo desubicó por completo fue el hecho de que los titanes cambiantes se mostrarán, no solo los antiguos nueve poderes, sino también los titanes que poseían sus compañeros.

El titán Nocturno de Albert fue el primero en mostrarse y después el titán Copiador de Hilda, por un momento se preguntó si sus compañeros seguían vivos, más no tendrían razones para fingirse muertos y luego reaparecer. Todo indicaba que sus asesinos sabían de los poderes que ellos tenían y los usaron para su propio beneficio, rechinó los dientes de coraje al saber la bajeza que hicieron con sus camaradas; probablemente se trataban de espías o agentes de otras naciones, pues parecía que estaban en Paradis por la misma razón que él. Pensó en quienes podrían ser los usuarios de los titanes, más ningún compañero le convencía por completo, solo estaba seguro de algo, el titán Nocturno se había infiltrado en el Cuerpo de Investigación. Y justo cuando estaba por descubrir quien era el titán Calavera, un descuido –muy estúpido– de su parte en Monzen, fue descubierto y tuvo que esconderse, pero ya era tarde para continuar la misión; así que no tuvo más remedio que regresar a Marley, donde tendría que presentar una muy buena excusa por no haber enviado información desde hace seis años.

Así Otto Westerholt sin grandes esperanzas y con la duda de porque su ojo no se regeneraba, caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, que no notó que alguien venía en dirección contraria y por tanto no lo esquivó.

–¡Disculpe! –dijo el chico quien iba con la cabeza gacha

–¿Así es como regresas? –Otto se sobresaltó al escuchar esto, con temor levantó la cabeza, pues el tono amenazante del hombre con quien había chocado le dio un pésimo presentimiento

–Me confunde... –el pecoso intentó zafarse, más las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta cuando distinguió el rostro del hombre, era con quien menos quería toparse en estos momentos, los ojos grises los examinaban atentamente –...Coronel von Ziegler –mencionó con asombro y sobre todo miedo

El coronel esta vez llevaba un traje oscuro en vez de su uniforme marcial, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Otto, fue el brazalete que portaba en el brazo derecho, el que mostraba un tricep invertido en color blanco –¿Va a algún lugar soldadito? –cuestionó fríamente el hombre como dando una sentencia de muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rinean es el equivalente de Irlanda.
> 
> *Evey es una chica “revoltosa” que se opone a los ideales supremacistas de Marley. De hecho su nombre lo tomé de Evey Hammond del cómic V for Vendetta de Alan Moore.
> 
> *Aquí nos adentramos a un tramo de mucha información, si bien alguna ya se nos dio en el manga, le pondré algunas cosas que no se vieron y a mi me dejaron con la duda.
> 
> *¿De que le servirá la Biblia Eldiana a Harry?
> 
> *Murakumo es el Zoro/Ryoga de esta historia ;)
> 
> *A Otto ya se lo cargó el payaso.


	41. Registros, parte 2: El rey exiliado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

Yalkell, 878

El cuartel que albergaba la central de las Tropas Fronterizas se hallaba en aparente quietud, si bien la mayoría de los soldados se hallaban en las costas, los altos mandos estaban ahí, pues tenían la visita imprevista de la líder parlamentaria de oposición Wanda Baumeister.

La comandante de las Tropas Fronterizas se encontraba en su oficina junto a la visitante, ninguna había dicho nada aún, pero Anka Rheinberger se había dado una idea del porque la mujer estaba ahí –Señora Baumeister ¿a que debo su visita? –Anka decidió comenzar la conversación

–Necesitaba hablar con alguno de los comandantes del ejercito, y usted parece ser la más sensata –la comandante arqueó sutilmente su ceja

–¿O tal vez quiso decir la más disponible? –cuestionó la castaña de cortos cabellos –Feulner casi siempre esta en Utopía o con la reina, y Kirstein anda en misiones por diversos lugares

–Así son los hombres –mencionó Wanda con un toque de humor, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té –además las mujeres debemos apoyarnos mutuamente

–Con que era eso –dijo Anka –le recuerdo que aquí como en cualquier otro regimiento no hay discriminación de género

–Eso lo sé, me refiero a que la mayor parte del liderazgo de las Tropas Fronterizas recae en mujeres –respondió la política –Usted, la subcomandante Brzenska, la capitana Iglehaut, la sargento Inocencio...

–No será que busca ganar nuestro favor –dijo directo la comandante –tal y como lo hizo Dix con la Gendarmería

Wanda parpadeó un par de veces atónita y luego sonrió –Así que lo notó –posó su taza en la mesa –no mentiré que estoy buscando el puesto de líder del Parlamento y su favor. No obstante, también busco una alianza entre personas que buscan la verdad más allá de sus propios intereses

Rheinberger le miró confusa, más luego volvió a mostrar seriedad –¿Que es lo que busca? ¿A que se refiere con la “verdad”?

–¿No lo ha pensado comandante? –preguntó astutamente la mujer del monóculo –todo este montaje con los titanes

–La pérdida de vidas humanas a manos de titanes no es ningún montaje –mencionó Anka con cierta molestia

–No me malinterprete –corrigió Wanda –no digo que las victimas sean pérdidas menores, ni nada por estilo. Me refiero a que esto de mandar a unos gigantes a la isla para atemorizar ya fue usado hace mas de veinte años

–¿Se refiere a las luchas contra titanes de los años 40 y 50s? –preguntó la mujer

–Exacto, aquellas que terminaron con la recuperación de la muralla María y la expedición al mar –la mujer de castaños cabellos rizados tenía un porte seguro que logró inquietar a la comandante –usted ya estaba bajo el mando directo del comandante Pixis ¿cierto?

–Así es –confesó la soldado

–Entonces como es que nuevamente se repite la historia –se interrogó la líder opositora –si se detuvo al Demonio de Paradis ¿porque existen nuevamente los titanes? ¿quien lo hizo? ¿Marley, Gelus, acaso Hizuru?. Pero sobre todo ¿como deberíamos hacerle frente a esta situación?

–Eso es algo que tenemos que descubrir sobre la marcha

–¿Y si volvemos a equivocarnos? ¿no será más fácil encontrar en que fallamos en el pasado y evitarlo? –Baumeister le sostuvo la mirada –¿usted conoció a Jaeger?

Rheinberger palideció ante el nombre, luego su mirada se posó en su taza de té, hasta que fue capaz de hablar –No lo recuerdo bien –cerró por un momento los ojos tratando de rememorar –era un chiquillo rebelde y vengativo, se la pasaba gritando que eliminaría a todos los titanes –la comandante soltó una risilla de la ironía

–¿Y que lo llevó a ser tan vengativo? –cuestionó Wanda con interés

–Supongo que la visión destructiva de su pueblo natal cuando el Colosal derribó la muralla María

–¿Él provenía de Shiganshina?

–Correcto, perteneció a la tropa de reclutamiento 104

–¿Que extraño? –la castaña se mordió el labio inferior –de esa tropa no se tiene ni un solo registro completo, los únicos compañeros conocidos de Jaeger están muertos

–¿Esta buscando algún testigo? –cuestionó Anka ante la curiosidad de la parlamentaria –eso sería muy difícil, ni siquiera nosotros los tenemos

Wanda sonrió complacida ante semejante intuición –Sí, tenía sospechas de la mismísima reina Historia, pero lamentablemente ya no puede decir nada. Y la actual reina desconoce del tema

–La reina Historia, la hija bastarda de Rod Reiss que nunca pensó en llegar al trono –dijo la comandante –ella misma era un misterio, al igual que la familia real

–La familia real, ellos fueron en gran parte causantes de la masacre, si ellos hubiesen querido podían sacar a algunos colosales para defenderse –reflexionó Baumeister –ahora que lo pienso fueron unos imbéciles

–Tengo entendido que la única forma de sacar a los colosales era suprimiendo el “pacto de renuncia a la guerra” que heredó Karl Fritz a sus descendientes

–Así que en dado caso, la reina Ymir tampoco puede hacer nada

–En todo caso sería con ayuda del príncipe Eren

–Siempre y cuando el chico no pierda el control y termine como Jaeger –bufó la política

–Él no es tan parecido... –mencionó Anka pero luego cayó en cuenta que si tenían similitudes

–¿Será por eso que la reina lo adoptó? –cuestionó Wanda

–Eso sería descabellado ¿como podría la reina prever todo esto? –la comandante se puso a la defensiva

–No sería prever, si esto solo es una repetición –mencionó la castaña con determinación –en especial si alteraron nuevamente las memorias

Anka perdió su tranquilidad abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos por tal declaración –¡¿Quiere decir... que la reina Historia uso el poder del fundador?!

–No le encuentro más lógica a tantos huecos históricos e información incompleta –Wanda bajó la voz como si temiera ser escuchada por alguien más –y toda esa información esta ligada a Jaeger ¿podría ser que la reina sabía algo con respecto al Demonio de Paradis que nosotros desconocemos?

–¡Imposible! –exclamó incrédula la comandante –¡Ella no estaría de acuerdo con el Retumbar, ni con el borrado de memoria, ni con Jaeger!

–No sabemos mucho de su estadía en el ejercito, pues si ella fue soldado debió haber estado entre las generaciones de reclutas de la cien a la ciento cinco aproximadamente, así como el comandante Kirstein y el subcomandante Arlert

–No estará pensando que ellos... –Anka trató de decir algo impactante pero tuvo que hacer una pausa –...que ellos son los responsables

–No –la castaña negó con la cabeza –pero poco se sabe de la Legión de Reconocimiento a la que pertenecieron, ni siquiera usted recuerda sobre ellos antes de la Guerra de Paradis. Además considero que son sospechosos en menor medida, en especial porque el día del juicio al príncipe me percaté de un pequeño detalle

–¿Que fue? –preguntó Rheinberger

–La testigo que llamó Dix, aquella chica que es amiga del príncipe, la hija del subcomandante Arlert y la inspectora Dreyse

****“Anya Arlert”**** recordó Anka a la muchacha que le dio la idea de la ubicación de los titanes por ultrasonidos, logrando pararlos en Shiganshina.

–Esa niña cuestionó lo mismo, y mientras ella estaba exponiendo sus dudas... –Wanda recordó con claridad la expresión del subcomandante en esos momentos –el subcomandante se encontraba tenso, en principio pensé que era por ver a su hija declarar. Más, observándolo detenidamente era como si él escondiera algo más. Y lo mismo vi en los rostros de Kirstein y Braun

–Pero... –Anka no sabía como responder, dudaba que sus camaradas escondieran algo de tal magnitud

–Dudo mucho que quieran hacerse del control de la isla o que busquen una nueva guerra –Baumeister terminó su bebida y colocó su taza vacía con elegancia –sin embargo creo que debemos mantenerlos vigilados, ahora también tienen el poder de los titanes en el príncipe heredero, doble ganancia

La comandante comprendió sus palabras, pero también recordó que el comandante Pixis era alguien prudente y que no se quedaba de brazos cruzados si veía algo incorrecto. Aclaró su garganta y con total seguridad declaró –Las Tropas Fronterizas estamos para proteger a Eldia, ya sea de las amenazas externas como de las internas. No se preocupe señora Baumeister nosotros sabremos el momento adecuado para tomar armas y enfrentarnos a un camarada si es por el bien de la isla.

Wanda Baumeister sonrió con sinceridad y se puso de pie –Me alegra que nos entendamos, y también me tranquiliza saber que una parte del ejercito esta comprometida con el bienestar de la isla

–Por Eldia –Rheinberger realizó el saludo magistralmente

–Ahora es mi turno –sentenció Wanda antes de salir de los aposentos de la comandante

* * *

...

Ehrmich, 878

Anya se encontraba en el archivo del cuartel rodeada de varios papeles y libros, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí pero eso no importaba mucho, pues debía encontrar algún registro o dato que le ayudará a resolver las incógnitas que se le presentaban. No gustaba de pedir favores “especiales”, más esta vez tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de su madre para obtener información confidencial, particularmente desde que llegó esa carta.

_“Sobre la historia de nuestro pueblo, no hay mucho que contar, más de lo que ya sabes... sin embargo noté un extraño suceso que ni siquiera los marleyanos saben... y es sobre el rey Karl.”_

Arlert sabía –al igual que los demás eldianos– la cruel realidad que se descubrió cuando se retomó la muralla María, aquel episodio donde conocieron que había más humanidad fuera de los muros. Ella que había nacido en un mundo sin titanes que amenazaban con devorar gente, se le hacía ridículo y algo cómico que la gente no buscara saber más de su pasado, nadie cuestionaba acerca de las murallas, nadie preguntaba porque Karl Fritz les borró sus recuerdos, nadie decía algo sobre porque la familia real no hizo nada contra los titanes, nadie suponía la razón del porque los nobles preferían mantener al pueblo ignorante. Los que habían intentado saciar su curiosidad, habían pagado las consecuencias, tal y como lo habían hecho sus abuelos hace años. Por fortuna, los locos de la Legión de Reconocimiento lograron aportar la verdad a la isla, a base de un montón de sacrificios.

Sin embargo... muchos de los registros de la época donde se hicieron los descubrimientos estaban perdidos o incompletos. Como si alguien los hubiese quitado a propósito.

_“Todos saben que Karl Fritz huyó a la isla Paradis cuando perdió la guerra a manos del héroe Helos y de la familia Tybur. Pero lo que no todos saben, es que él mismo pactó con los Tybur su derrota y se exilió a Paradis, con la mayoría de su pueblo, al que le borró los recuerdos.”_

****“¿Porque?”**** se preguntaba Anya, tanto para las razones de Karl Fritz como para las de quien estuviera detrás de la nueva “amnesia”. Si bien, entendía que tal vez era para evitar un conflicto mayor, eso solo hizo que el problema fuera aplazado más no resuelto. ¿Realmente había gente que creía que olvidando se acaba todo?.

_“Se dice que estaba arrepentido de los actos inhumanos de sus antepasados, por lo que se encerró con su gente en tres murallas que nombró como las hijas de Ymir, las cuales sirven de protección y también de arma: el temido Retumbar, consistía en sacar a todos los titanes colosales de las murallas para que aplastaran todo a su paso, hombre, animal o planta. Lo único que me causa conflicto es el porque nunca lo usó.”_

Arlert sabía a que se refería el autor de la carta, porque varias veces ella también se lo cuestionó: ****“¿Que motivó a Karl Fritz a crear el llamado**** ** _ **juramento de renuncia a la guerra**_** ** **?”****. Aquel pacto que no podían romper los reyes a causa de su sangre real, pero que Jaeger se las ingenió para sacar a los colosales de la muralla María. ****“¿Acaso podría ser ese mismo juramento la motivación de Jaeger para iniciar el Retumbar?”****

_“Después de que huyera a Paradis, ya no hay más información sobre él, excepto que cambió su apellido a Reiss y se mantuvo oculto. Así que por favor Anya, te pido que busques más información sobre aquel que los marleyanos lo consideran como un rey cobarde.”_

****“¿Cobarde?”**** se cuestionó la castaña cuando descubrió que no solo había alterado las memorias, sino que también dio caza a aquellos que no se acoplaron a sus mandatos: los Azumabito y los Ackerman. Los Ackerman se extinguieron al igual que los Azumabito, aunque de éstos últimos solo los que quedaban en Paradis, pues los de Hizuru seguían vivos y no parecían guardar rencor por la matanza de sus compatriotas, al grado que incluso permitieron a una de sus integrantes contraer nupcias con un soldado eldiano. Anya tenía la certeza de que el poder del titán fundador no se había usado, al menos desde que ella conoció a Murakumo, pues éste sería inmune por su sangre oriental, ****“¿Pero y si se uso antes?”.****

Los registros militares y las noticias antiguas que había revisado parecían no tener ninguna conexión, pero aún así hizo anotaciones y apreciaciones, la verdad no iba ser servida en bandeja de plata, así que se vio obligada a poner un esfuerzo máximo al grado de perderse su comida y horas de sueño, pero al menos ya tenía ciertos pilares principales para averiguar: Jaeger, los Reiss, la Legión de Reconocimiento, Shiganshina, los Azumabito y las memorias titán, siendo éste el único que recaía en sus aliados, en Eren, Vera, Anansi y Tabatha.

_“Y entonces si un día puede hacerse realidad y destrozar este horroroso karma, este ciclo de odio... me sentiré aliviado de ayudar a crear un mejor mundo.”_

Arlert sonrío al ver el final de la carta, imaginó al autor con cara ilusionada de encontrar información valiosa y que aportará algo al tan enredado misterio sobre los nuevos titanes.

–¡Anya! ¡¿Estas aquí?! –gritó a viva voz una muchacha que sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña

–Aquí estoy Shirley –contestó Arlert

–¡¿Que te ha pasado?! –la rubia la miró con reproche –¡Estas toda ojerosa y pálida! ¡Vamos tienes que alimentarte y dormir!

–Pero yo... –Anya no pudo decir mucho, pues ya era arrastrada por su compañera

–Pero nada, también una ducha no estaría mal –Shirley respingó la nariz al ver el cabello castaño desordenado

Una vez que Anya estuvo repuesta se reunió con sus compañeras que estaban en el comedor hablando enérgicamente.

–Debemos seguir entrenando y estar alertas por cualquier eventualidad –decía Mei con seriedad

–Nuestras fuerzas están a la mitad ahora mismo –razonó Shirley –ya sea en Marley o aquí, si somos atacados lo tendremos difícil

–Tal vez deba apresurarse el trabajo de Ciudad Industrial –dijo Mei

–Por más rápido que trabajen, será imposible que terminen pronto –respondió Arlert quien tomaba asiento junto a las demás chicas –ahora mismo estamos tomando un riesgo grande

–Además aún no tenemos noticias importantes del _otro lado_ –sentenció Shirley con seguridad –seamos cuidadosas, especialmente porque solo contamos con un titán cambiante –miró a su derecha donde se hallaba una joven recargada en la silla y con los pies sobre la mesa, quien se percató que la miraban

–¿Que? –explotó su bomba de mascar mostrando una actitud despreocupada

–Tabatha tómate esto en serio –reclamó Mei –eres la única que puede pelear con otro titán

–Tranquilas, lo tengo bajo control –mencionó la rubia sin alterarse

–Bien –suspiró Arendt –es mejor que regresemos al entrenamiento –dicho esto caminó seguida de Mei

–Tabatha –Anya mencionó con un tono suave a la chica que aún no se ponía en marcha –¿Has podido ver las memorias del antiguo portador?

–No

–Por favor, si llegas a ver algo puedes decírmelo... –Arlert iba a seguir hablando pero su compañera la silencio

–Calma sirenita –llamó a la castaña de forma burlona por el broche en forma de concha que recientemente adornaba su cabello –si logro ver algo raro, se lo diré a nuestros jefes

–Eso espero –mencionó la castaña

–¿Acaso tan horribles son esas visiones? –Zorbas se preocupó – ¡No voy a ver cosas “raras” o “indecentes”! –las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo, siendo la primera vez que Anya presenciaba eso

–¡No! –Arlert negó con un movimiento de manos –solo queremos ver algo de información del antiguo portador

–Pues no creo ver otra cosa que la sed de sangre de Jaeger –mencionó sarcástica la androgina

–Tu eres fuerte Tabatha –declaró con total seguridad Anya, desubicando a la mestiza –puedes sobreponerte a eso

La rubia no dijo nada, solo observó a su compañera retirarse, chasqueo la lengua y decidió sumarse al entrenamiento, en un susurró contó su verdad. –Honestamente tengo miedo

* * *

...

Ciudad Frieda, 878

La costa de Paradis parecía tan tranquila como el mar mismo, los pocos barcos que anclaban llevaban las banderas de Hizuru o de Balyak, pero nada más que turbara el entorno, los gigantes que habían amenazado la isla recientemente parecían haberse extinguido, aún así las Tropas Fronterizas se mantenían atentas a que ocurriese algún percance extraordinario. Los jóvenes cadetes permanecían vigilando las costas mientras charlaban sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

–¿Esto es verdad? –cuestionó el joven de oscuras cejas pobladas mientras mantenía la vista en un papel –¿como fue que...

–¿Que es un titán? –completó la chica de cabellos castaños –ni yo lo entiendo –confesó mientras miraba al mar

–Él estuvo con nosotros, y nunca demostró ser... bueno eso –Omar Sinclair se aferraba en negar los hechos

–Los testigos dicen que lo vieron transformarse y atacar –dijo el cadete que observaba atento el mar con el catalejo y aún así ponía atención a la conversación –entre ellos están sus compañeros de regimiento: Andrea, Charlotte y Waldo

–¿Y que tal si no era Otto? –se preguntó Omar –dicen que hay un titán Copiador ¿no habrá copiado la apariencia de Otto?

–¿Entonces por que se escondería? –razonó Zuria –si es inocente, debería dar la cara

–Tal vez tiene miedo ¿quien no lo tendría?

–Déjalo ya Omar –medió el chico del catalejo, Lucien Kern –siempre habrá traidores, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió con Robert y sus secuaces?

Omar recordó y su semblante se entristeció, le era difícil de creer que gente cercana a ellos era capaz de actuar tan normal y esconder todas esas escabrosas motivaciones.

–Aunque sigo sin entender como se convierten en titanes, si Jaeger ya esta muerto –Zuria expuso su inquietud –todo eso que encontraron en Monzen es tan irreal

–Es algo bastante turbio –mencionó Lucien guardando el catalejo –incluso entre los cuerpos que encontraron había varios mestizos

–¿O sea que también los mestizos podemos convertirnos en titanes? –cuestionó Omar

–Si lo piensas lógica y biológicamente, si se puede –aseveró Lucien –además puedo asegurar que ya una gran parte de la población de Paradis es mestiza

–Tanta urgencia tenían los eldianos de reproducirse –expuso con marcada burla la chica de baja estatura –después de casi ser exterminados

–Te recuerdo que Zuria y yo somos mestizos –señaló Omar con dureza

–Lo decía en broma –dijo Lauren con su voz aguda –yo también soy eldiana, aunque nací en tierras marleyanas

–Hay muchos mestizos, lo único que nos diferencia, es por decirlo así, vuestro origen. El primer mestizaje se dio cuando llegaron los soldados voluntarios de Marley, y algunos de ellos se acoplaron y se quedaron aquí. El segundo tipo fue por los eldianos que lograron escapar de las matanzas en las zonas de internamiento en la Guerra de Paradis. Mi padre fue uno de ellos, él escapó a Berinia y ahí conoció a mi madre, quien le ayudó a esconderse. Ambos llegaron a aquí después de la Guerra de Paradis –contó Zuria sobre sus padres –Y un tercer tipo de mestizaje, se dio cuando la guerra terminó y hubo un encuentro cultural, pues varios eldianos salieron de la isla así como varios extranjeros llegaron aquí.

–Como mis padres, mamá huyo del Medio Oriente y se quedó aquí cuando conoció a mi padre –dijo Omar

–Eso significa que no solo hay mestizos aquí, sino en otras partes del mundo –dedujo Lucien

–Después de la Guerra, la tensión y el rencor a los eldianos se calmó un poco –Zuria habló –más ahora con los nuevos titanes, no sabemos como que ojos nos mira el mundo

–Pues solo tenemos de dos –mencionó Lauren –o nos dejamos someter y desaparecemos, o luchamos y sobrevivimos

–Eso suena muy cruel –exclamó Omar

–Así es el mundo –reafirmó Lauren encogiendo los hombros

–Tal vez existan otras opciones –opinó Zuria –unas menos radicales

–Eso es trabajo del Canciller y los políticos –señaló Lucien –nosotros solo podemos aportar nuestro trabajo y mantener a la isla a salvo

–Me alegra que sean unos chicos tan sabios –se escuchó la melodiosa voz de una muchacha

–Sargento Inocencio –saludaron los cuatro cadetes a la joven rubia que había llegado

–Tienes razón Lucien, nuestro trabajo es mantener a salvo a Paradis –apremió la mujer –los sacrificios de nuestros camaradas no serán en vano

–¿Eso realmente servirá? –preguntó Lauren con total seguridad

–C-claro –Cheryl Inocencio parpadeo un par de veces ante la sorpresiva pregunta –aún con todo lo malo que hemos pasado, podemos construir un futuro mejor, después de todo el mundo también es demasiado hermoso –dijo la rubia con un tono dulce y a la vez animoso

–Por supuesto –contestaron convencidos los tres cadetes restantes

–Es hora de retirarnos –ordenó Inocencio al pequeño grupo

Lauren Ernst miró al mar y antes de encaminarse con sus compañeros soltó una risilla ****“Este mundo en efecto es hermoso, pero también es muy cruel”.****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wanda yendo con el chisme con Anka.
> 
> *Tal vez no describí mucho a los personajes secundarios, así que aquellos que tengan una fuerte inspiración de un personaje original, se los diré para que al menos se imaginen como es. Aclaro, es inspiración no plagio ni calca.
> 
> *En este caso para Wanda Baumeister me inspiré en la imagen de Caterina Sforza de Trinity Blood. Además de que sus rizos también son parte de la familia, pues Cardina Baumeister (este personaje sale en Before the Fall), también tiene rizos dorados.
> 
> *Anya heredó la curiosidad de sus abuelos. El broche con forma de concha adivinen quien se lo regaló.
> 
> *Sobre la información, aquí debo hacer hincapié en que algunas cosas nosotros como lectores ya las sabemos por el manga, pero los personajes de esta historia apenas están descubriendo eso. Así que espero no se les haga tan tedioso ese aspecto.
> 
> *Aquí se toca el tema del mestizaje, porque creo no lo explique bien en capítulos pasados. Los eldianos al terminar la guerra se pusieron a hacer hijos como conejos y bueno ahora ya andan por todo el mundo XD.


End file.
